The Girl in Black
by DisneyFanatic2364
Summary: On Hat Island, you do what you have to in order to survive. Doesn't matter if you're good or evil. That's what Lita's always believed. So when Black Hat comes to collect her father's debts, what choice does she have but to join his villainous organization? Will Black Hat change her world view, or will she change his?
1. In Order To Survive

**Whelp, it's official. I've entered a new fandom.**

**I just haven't really been inspired with "My Little Pony" lately. I've also been working on an original novel, which is about a third-of-the-way done. When I discovered "Villainous," fanfic ideas started sprouting up. Two in particular, but this one was more complete.**

**To be clear, from what I've seen in the fandom so far, I do not ship PaperHat. Not because it's gay (I'm biromantic I don't care), but because it's an abusive ship. And Black HatxDementia is clearly one-sided. I've found myself more drawn to OC shipfics, or rather "Reader-Insert" ones. The Black HatxOC ones tend to be dark and angsty, with Black Hat being possessive and abusive. I get that he's bad, but it's problematic if you actually want the relationship to work. So...I'm attempting a balance between angst and fluff (or as close to fluff as you can get with this cartoon). Once again, there is a bit of a "Beauty and the Beast" angle, only the heroine is not exactly "good" (yes, it's a female OC; not against the idea of Black Hat being gay it's really just to balance out the male/female ratio in the cast).**

**I would also like to point out that since "Villainous" is not a full show yet, much of the details and character backstories in here will be from speculation from what has been shown already. This is a fanfic, after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Villainous." That belongs to Cartoon Network and Alan Ituriel.**

**Rated T for language, violence and sexual references.**

* * *

Whether it was day or night, one must always exercise caution while walking the streets of Hat Island. Here, the law was weak. Pickpockets, burglars, murderers, rapists. This island was their playground. The police tried to stop them all, but couldn't keep the chaos contained. For with every criminal captured, two more ran amok.

That's how it was here. When the most dangerous criminal alive resided in your town, there was no rest for the wicked. If you were out and about, chances were you were going to lose your wallet…or your life.

And yet, what choice did anyone have? If no one left their home, they'd starve to death.

That's why Adelita Gris was out, walking the streets of Hat Island. A young Hispanic woman of twenty-five, she was determined to get to her evening shift. If she didn't, she wouldn't get paid, and she and her father wouldn't get to eat.

She always made sure to keep a low profile when she was out. Hence, the black zip-up hoodie and pants. She kept her hood up, her head lowered and her hands in her pants' pockets as she walked at a rapid pace, her black work shoes clunking on the sidewalk.

She carried no purse. They were too easy to snatch. Instead, a brown backpack hung from her shoulders. The flap was buckled, so a thief couldn't easily slip their hand inside, and if they tried to yank it off her back, they'd have to take her with them. But it didn't carry her wallet. That was safely zipped up inside her hoodie pocket. It was as her father had always taught her: never carry all your eggs in one basket.

Her bright blue eyes glanced sideways as an alarm went off. A masked thief was running out of a store carrying a television. Adelita just kept on walking.

As she turned a corner, another masked man ran past her, carrying a bright red purse. An old lady soon followed after him, waving her fist in fury. Adelita just kept on walking.

Gunshots rang out as a car zoomed by. This was followed by a siren from a police car. Adelita just kept on walking.

This was nothing out of the ordinary. In this town, on this island, you did what you had to in order to survive. Whether honestly or dishonestly. The dishonest ones were the most desperate, but survivors like everyone else.

Adelita understood this better than anyone.

At last, the clothing store she worked at was in sight. She quickened her pace, practically running to the door. Once she was inside, she shut it behind her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Lita!" called a sixteen-year-old Hispanic girl with short black hair. She was folding blouses onto the display shelves. "You made it! When you didn't call, we were starting to think something had happened to you!"

Lita pulled down her hood, revealing her long black ponytail. "Sorry to worry you, Carmen. I'm only three minutes late."

"Yeah, but…" Carmen grew quiet. "You know. Anything could've happened."

"I'll help you with those after I put my stuff away and clock in," Lita said, walking past her to the break room.

She came out a few minutes later in a burgundy polo, matching Carmen's, and started folding shirts alongside her colleague.

"Am I doing this right?" Carmen asked, holding up her folded pink blouse.

"Relax, you're doing fine," Lita said, waving her hand. "Much better than I did in _my_ first week."

The teenager sighed. "I just don't wanna lose this job, you know? My _mamá_ and _papá_ are having a hard enough time already with their jobs. Doesn't help that our house was robbed last month."

"Uh-huh," Lita muttered, folding a bright blue t-shirt.

"Just don't know how I can balance this with school." She turned to the older woman. "How'd you do it when you were my age?"

"I dropped out of tenth grade," Lita said bluntly.

Carmen's eyes widened. "That…may not be the best example to follow."

"It isn't."

"Why'd you drop out?"

Lita paused in her folding. "We needed money. Had to work full-time."

"Gee." Carmen shook her head. "Why'd we have to live on this island?"

"None of us can afford to leave."

"True. Every time we try to earn a little cash, some thug steals it all."

"Can't say I blame them," Lita murmured.

The teen turned to her. "Say what now?"

The bell over the door rang, alerting the girls.

"Customer," Lita whispered. "Smiles up."

Big grins were instantly plastered on their faces. Carmen's was a little strained. A blonde woman in her thirties, wearing a purple pantsuit was coming up to them.

"You wanna get this one or shall I?" Lita whispered.

"I can do it." Carmen walked up to the woman. "_Buenas noches, señora, _welcome to _Los Vestidos de Victoria_! How may I help you?"

"Yes," the woman said, pointing at a red dress on the rack. "Does this dress come in purple?"

Carmen froze. "Um…I, uh…"

She glanced at Lita for help. Sighing, the older employee came to her rescue.

"Certainly, _señora_," Lita said, folding her hands behind her back as she grinned. "We don't have one on display now, but we'll have a quick look in the back, if you don't mind waiting."

She tilted her head towards Carmen. Getting the message, she raced back to the storeroom. She returned a few minutes later saying she couldn't find any purple dress in that style.

"Maybe you could try the red dress?" Carmen suggested.

"I don't like red," the customer said, crossing her arms.

"I can put in an order for one in purple, if you'd like," Lita said, her smile not wavering. "You could come pick it up in about a week."

This didn't seem to please her. "But I need the dress for my date tomorrow night!"

Inside, Lita was screaming in annoyance. But, she did her best to keep up her grin. She looked the woman's outfit over as she tried to think. _So, she has a thing for purple, eh?_

"Well then," Lita said calmly, "I'm sorry if we cannot get you _that_ dress. But…" She held up her finger. "If you could wait one moment, please? I think I have just the thing!"

She came back a minute later with a purple dress. Like the red dress, it was sleeveless, yet the straps were thinner. While the red dress had ruffles all over the skirt, the purple one had ruffles at the hem.

"This dress is of a similar style," Lita said, holding it up for the customer to see, "_and_ is purple, _and_, I believe, just about your size. Perhaps you'd like to try it on?"

The customer looked thoughtfully at the dress for a moment. Her frustration seemingly quelled, she took the dress.

"It _is_ nice."

"I'll direct you to the changing room, _señora_," Lita offered.

The dress ended up fitting the customer perfectly. She ended up buying a pair of matching heels too, at Lita's suggestion.

As Lita rung her up, the customer asked, "Are you the manager here?"

"No, _señora_," she replied, handing the woman back her credit card. "I just work here."

The customer nodded in approval. "Well, you're very good."

Once the woman had left, Carmen stared at her associate in awe. "How do you do it?"

Lita dropped the smile to give her cheeks a break. "If there's anything I've learned in all my odd sales jobs, it's that any fire can be quenched with the right bucket of water."

Carmen scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Yeah, not the best metaphor. I just mean everyone wants something, and some people are gonna be difficult about it. Even try to bully ya into bending the rules. You just gotta show 'em ya can't be intimidated."

"But…what if I _am_ intimidated?"

Lita laughed. "Well, you can't let _them_ know that. And if you don't have what they want, give them a better offer and make them believe that's all they wanted in the first place."

Carmen tilted her head. "What are you? A salesperson or a con-artist?"

With a shrug, Lita replied, "Who says there's a difference?"

Just then, the door to the manager's office opened and a bald tan head poked out.

"Lita," the man said, his tone serious. "You're here. Come into my office. I need to speak with you."

When the door shut, Carmen looked over at Lita, who appeared nervous. "What'd you do?"

Lita shook her head and put up a smile. "It's probably nothing. You okay for a few minutes?"

Carmen nodded and Lita made her way to the office. Her smile faltered once she was sure her colleague wasn't looking.

_Does he know?_ Her shoulders tensed._ Relax, Lita. If you act like something's wrong, he'll _know_ something's wrong. Just do what you do to chill._

So, taking a deep breath, she turned the doorknob and walked in. Her boss was at his desk. He pointed to the chair across from him.

"Have a seat, please?"

Lita smiled as she sat down. "How's it going, Victor?"

She saw that he was leaning back, his arms gripping the chair. She leaned back and did the same. It was a coping mechanism of hers. Whenever she was in an awkward encounter, she'd relax by copying the other person's movements. She wasn't sure why. Probably because the amusement made the situation less…tense.

"How are the wife and kids?" Lita said, keeping up her grin.

"I didn't call you in here for chitchat," Victor said, leaning forward and folding his hands onto his desk. "I'm afraid it's a…serious matter."

"Oh," she said, the corners of her mouth slipping. "I see."

She leaned forward to match his position. However, since it would be rude for her to fold her hands onto his desk, she placed them on her lap.

"I don't know if I ever told you," Victor said, glancing at a photo of him with a Hispanic woman and two young girls, "but my wife is a retired cop. She was in here the other day while you were on the clock."

Lita's eyes flicked to the photo, seeing that the woman was dressed in a police uniform. "Is…that so? Forgive me, I…didn't see her."

"She was just here to drop off my lunch, but…she thought you were familiar."

Her fingers tightened together. It was the best she could do to not appear nervous.

"And then she told me about a case she'd worked ten years ago. About a series of home invasions." His brown eyes locked onto her blue ones. "The suspect they caught was a fifteen-year-old girl by the name of Adelita Gris."

And there it was. Her smile dropped completely and her shoulders slumped.

"So," she muttered. "You know, then."

"Need I remind you," Victor said slowly, "that lying on your resumé results in immediate termination?"

"Would you have hired me if I hadn't?" Lita snapped before she could help herself.

Victor sighed. "I realize it was a long time ago, and this town can lead people to do crazy things, but that doesn't change the fact that you lied. And yes, you've been one of my best sales associates in the last five months you've worked here. You've even chased off the occasional shoplifter. However, our company policy states—"

"Please, Victor, I need this job!" Lita exclaimed, standing up and slamming her hands onto the desk. "It took me ages just to find—"

"Lita," Victor said, holding out his hand impatiently.

She stared down at his open hand. Once again. The same old song. She knew the tune.

With a heavy sigh, she unclipped her nametag and dropped it into his hand.

"I'll clear out my locker then," she muttered, heading for the door.

Before she slammed it shut, Victor called, "Feel free to keep the uniform!"

Like that _fucking_ mattered.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time Lita had grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the store. She kept her hood up and her hands shoved into her zippered pockets as she trudged through the streets.

That had been the third job this year. The twenty-seventh in ten. They all found out eventually. Actually, she was surprised it had taken Victor _this_ long to find out. One would think in a town crawling with criminals, employers wouldn't be so picky. But they were. Even the smallest criminal offense mattered.

She hadn't always omitted her brief time in juvie on her resumé. Many employers had been desperate. However, as soon as something was stolen—which was pretty much an everyday occurrence on Hat Island—the blame was put on the girl with the record. Of _course_, Victor's wife just _had_ to be a retired cop! If he'd known the whole story, he wouldn't have been so quick to judge.

But no. Victor was one of those people who saw the world in black and white, evil and good. No shades of gray, no in-between.

"Fucking idiot," she muttered under her breath.

She was so angry, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. Or that she was being followed.

Her stalker grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and holding a knife to her throat.

"Struggle and I'll cut ya open like a pig!" whispered a harsh male voice.

Lita groaned as she was pulled into the nearest alleyway. She did _not_ want to have to deal with this right now!

So…pickpocket or rapist?

"Oh wow," her attacker said, his breath hot on her neck. "You're a pretty one, ain't ya?"

Definitely the latter. Didn't these guys ever quit? She swore if the schools in this town taught the risks of unprotected sex better, there wouldn't be so many sleazebags prowling the streets!

"Just relax, doll," he whispered, his knifed hand moving towards her hoodie zipper. "And we'll have some fun."

_Big mistake_.

Without hesitance, she bit down hard on his hand. He cried out in shock and pain.

"Why, you—"

He didn't have a chance to cut her, for she thrust her bottom backward, pushing him away. She had enough room to reach into her hoodie pocket and pull out a switchblade. In one swift movement, she slashed his wrist, forcing him to drop his knife.

"What the _fuck_?!" he howled.

Spinning around, Lita roundhouse-kicked him in the ribs, knocking him to the ground. She then turned to leave.

"Hey, you bitch!" he cried, jumping up. "I ain't done with—"

He charged for her, but she faced him just in time to stick her knife in his groin. He stopped, his mouth open in an attempt to scream.

"Yes," Lita said, scowling at him with her bright blue eyes as she twisted her knife within him, "you are."

She drew the blade back, allowing blood to burst out of his pants. Wailing, he covered his bloody groin and dropped to his knees. Lita was about to retrieve her phone from her back pocket, but paused.

The police would be of no help. Even if she could prove he'd attacked first, they still had her on record. They might not believe her.

So, turning on her heel, Lita walked casually out of the alley, leaving the bastard to bleed. Noticing the dripping blood on her knife, she reached into her hoodie pocket for a Kleenex packet. She wiped the blade clean and tossed the bloody tissue into the nearest trash can.

On Hat Island, you did what you had to in order to survive.

* * *

**EDIT: Originally the town was called "Hatville" but since the new episode confirmed that the name of the island is "Hat Island" I've gone and changed it. Let me know if there are any stray "Hatvilles" in here though.**

**Many of the original characters in here are Hispanic due to this being a Mexican-American cartoon. Helps that I've just started taking Spanish.**

**While I did come up with Adelita Gris' personality, a bit of her look was inspired by jade-alexandria's OC in her "Virtuous" fan-comic on deviantArt, particularly the long black ponytail and hoodie.**


	2. A Mess to Clean Up

When Lita came home to her rundown townhouse, the TV was on, as usual. Her father was sitting in his leather recliner chair watching it, as usual. Ricardo Gris was an obese Hispanic man, his hair graying and thinning from old age. The gray stubble on his chin indicated that he hadn't shaved this morning. Lita's eyes strayed to the empty beer cans sitting below his hanging hand. He didn't hear her at first when she came in, for his dark eyes were glued to the flickering screen.

"Really, Papi?" Lita said, scooping up the cans. "I thought we agreed you were going to cut back on this. If not for me, at least for the mortgage."

Ricardo jumped in his seat, his head turning towards her. "Oh, _mija_. You're home early."

Lita rolled her eyes. They would save the drinking discussion for another time, then.

"I got fired," she said, flopping down onto the couch. "Again."

Her father blinked. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" She set down her backpack. "My boss found out about my record."

Ricardo sighed. "People can be so judgmental."

"I know, right?"

She groaned as she lay down, her eyes glancing at the TV. The news was airing. The screen showed an image of the Hat Island Museum, a large gaping hole in its outer wall.

"_According to the security footage,_" said the female voiceover, "_the famous Coolidge collection of Dogs Playing Poker, which was on loan to the Hat Island Museum, was stolen by none other than Black Hat's henchgirl, Dementia. Fortunately, it seems she only got away with half the collection. A small blessing, considering the damage that was done on her way out._"

"Is it just me," Lita said, playing with her ponytail absentmindedly, "or are Black Hat's henchmen getting messier with their work?"

"I would've done a better job," Ricardo said. "_You_ would've done a better job. At the very least we wouldn't have left such a mess behind."

Lita smirked. "I'm sure we would have, Papi. But those days are behind us now. Even if my bosses don't seem to think so."

Her father turned to look at her. "It's just as well, _mija_. You never seem happy working retail."

"It wasn't _so_ bad. At least I was good at it."

"You were good at thieving too."

Closing her eyes, Lita let out a sigh. "Papi, we've talked about this."

"But now's as good a time as any, don't you think?" He gestured to the screen. "The police and heroes are too busy with Black Hat's exploits to be concerned with low-rank thieves like us."

"Low-rank?" She glanced at him. "Papi, you once stole a rare Fabergé egg right under a duchess' nose!"

"Ah, yes," Ricardo said, staring wistfully into nothingness. "To this day, they never solved that case. Black Hat had paid handsomely for that too." He sighed sadly. "But I haven't been in any condition to steal anything since…"

He didn't need to continue, for she knew the rest. They both glanced at the picture on the coffee table. In it was Ricardo, much younger and thinner; Lita when she was about eight, and a smiling blonde woman with blue eyes much like Lita's.

"Mom wouldn't want us stealing," Lita murmured.

"_Sí_," her father said with a slow nod. "Linda…she always said I could be better." He shook his head. "But she also wouldn't want us on the streets. We're already behind on our payments as it is."

Lita cocked her head. "I thought the mortgage wasn't due for another month."

He bit his lip. "I, erm…meant the phone and electric."

Her eyes flitted towards the beer cans. "You sure that's where all the money's going?"

"Lita!" Ricardo said, looking offended. "I may be a retired thief, but I certainly wouldn't rob from my own daughter!"

"Fine," Lita said, sitting up. "I'll start job-searching tomorrow."

She got up and headed for the stairs leading to her room.

"Don't forget your exercises!" her father called.

"That advice, I _will_ take," she said.

While she wasn't thieving anymore, it still helped to keep in shape, just in case. It had certainly helped with the incident an hour earlier.

Once his daughter had disappeared upstairs, Ricardo let out an exasperated sigh as he glanced at the coffee table. He was relieved Lita hadn't chosen to peruse the pile of letters sitting there. Particularly, one blood-red envelope bearing the seal of a black top hat.

* * *

In the middle of Hat Island sat a massive, black mansion in the shape of a top hat. A crashed plane stuck out of its roof. This belonged to the island's owner and resident villain, Black Hat. Though retired, he still exercised his evildoings by selling dangerous products to other villains.

While he wasn't actively trying to take over the world—he had succeeded many times in the past—he still held power over Hat Island. No one could touch him. Not the police, not the federal agencies, not even the superheroes. Many had tried to bring him to justice, but all had failed. At some point, the police had stopped wasting their effort entirely and let him commit his crimes. Such was the reason Hat Island had a crime rate higher than any other city in the world.

If anyone were to pass by Black Hat Manor at this very moment, they would be able to tell that its owner was in an extremely bad mood. For the roof had blasted wide open.

Black Hat's shouting could be heard within a hundred-mile radius. "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, DEMENTIA!"

The villain was in the den, and the cause of his anger was his mutant henchgirl, Dementia. He was towering over her, now twice her size, foaming at the mouth. Dementia looked up at him with her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, completely unfazed. His paper-bag-wearing scientist Dr. Flug, however, was cowering in the corner, holding up his tablet as a shield.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU FAIL TO GET THE _ENTIRE_ COOLIDGE COLLECTION," Black Hat continued to shout in a thundering, demonic voice, "BUT YOU TRIGGERED THE ALARMS BY DESTROYING HALF THE MUSEUM _AND_ GOT CAUGHT ON FILM SO NOW EVERYONE KNOWS WE'RE BEHIND THE HEIST!"

Dementia huffed. "Big deal! Not like the fuzz can touch us!"

"BUT NOW THEY CAN DEDUCE THAT WE MEAN TO SELL THE PAINTINGS TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER! WHICH MEANS THEY CAN INTERCEPT THEM FROM OUR CLIENTS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS?!"

Dementia just tilted her head and pointed up at him. "You're cute when you're angry, darling!"

His roar echoed throughout the mansion as he picked up Dementia and tossed her so hard, she crashed through the wall.

"I'm okay!" she called from the other room.

Checking to see if his boss' tantrum was over, Flug peered nervously over his tablet. Sure enough, Black Hat had shrunk back down to his normal size. He was now straightening his tie and smoothing out the sleeves of his trench coat.

"Flug," Black Hat growled, rolling his one eye towards the scientist. "Remind me _why_ you created her?"

Flug gulped. "Y-Y-You asked…f-f-for a d-d-destructive henchman s-s-strong enough t-t-to…infiltrate any fortress?"

"Destructive, yes. Strong, yes." He gestured furiously to the newly made hole in the wall. "I didn't ask for an obsessive fangirl who never pays attention to what she's doing!"

Exhausted from the tantrum, Black Hat slumped back into his red armchair over by the glowing green fireplace.

"Get 5.0.5. to clean that up," he said bluntly.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" Flug said with a salute.

He didn't hesitate to bolt out of the room. Heaving an exasperated sigh, Black Hat summoned his cane from his shadow and leaned his head onto it.

As a villain, he didn't mind a little chaos and destruction. As a businessman, he had to maintain control over his subordinates. Dementia was too much of a loose cannon. He'd have fired slash destroyed her ages ago, if she wasn't such a useful bodyguard and hit-girl. Though her carelessness—not to mention her disgusting obsession with him—was getting on his last nerve! He couldn't let her handle another heist. At least not alone.

He made a mental note to have Flug put out an ad tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Lita found her father asleep in his chair. As usual. With a small smile, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon, Papi," she whispered before heading out the door.

The mall was the most likely place to find Help Wanted ads. After all, with so many random people disappearing in this town, jobs were always open. Problem was she'd already worked at about half these places. She was practically famous here. She couldn't go into a store without one of the sales associates recognizing her.

_Honestly_, she thought. _It's not like I'd ever shoplifted while working _for_ them._

In fact, she hadn't stolen anything in ten years. But did anyone believe her? Of course, not! As the old saying goes, a leopard cannot change her spots.

She was about to give up and grab some lunch at the food court when a voice called out, "Hey, Lita!"

She winced as she recognized the voice, but kept on walking.

"Lita! Wait up!"

She tried quickening her pace, but the person caught up to her. She cried out as her shoulder was grabbed and she was spun around. The person was a white man a year older than her. He had wispy brown hair, deep blue eyes and a youthful face. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Hey," he said. "How've ya been? You haven't been returning my calls."

With a scowl, Lita turned on her heel and attempted to walk away.

"Hey, hey," he said, grabbing her shoulder again. "What's the rush?"

"Not now, Paulo," she said, glaring hard at him. "I'm having a really bad day."

Paulo reached for her hand. "Maybe I can help with that."

She snatched her hand away before he could touch it. "We. Broke. Up. Paulo."

"Doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Look, the last time we talked wasn't pretty…"

She held up her hands dismissively. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Lita tried leaving again, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Look," he said slowly, "I know you and your dad are going through a rough patch right now. I wanna help. I can even help you get a job!"

She blinked at his words. "How'd you know I was looking for a job?"

He froze. "I, uh…assumed from how you were looking at all the stores and…"

With a gasp, Lita wrenched her wrist out of his hold. "Have you been _stalking_ me?!"

"No! I just…heard from a friend that you—"

"Paolo!" she exclaimed, her nostrils flaring. "It's over, okay?! Leave me alone before I call security!"

She stomped away from him. Thankfully, he didn't follow this time.

Twenty minutes later, Lita was munching on a double cheeseburger at a lone table. Having no one to talk to, she glanced around at the other tables. They were filled with groups of friends, families, and couples of all sorts. They all had two things in common. They were happy.

And they weren't alone.

Keeping her burger in one hand, she checked her phone for messages. There was one text from her father: _How's the job hunt going?_

With a small smile, Lita texted back. _Horrible. Eating lunch._

_Dad:_ _Should've brought it home. We'd eat together._

_Lita: Running errands after. Need anything?_

A minute passed before his next reply. _Out of milk and shaving cream._

She raised an eyebrow. _How can we be out of shaving cream? You never shave!_

He sent a laughing emoji.

_Lita: Ran into Paolo just now._

_Dad: How's he doing?_

_Lita: Don't care._

_Dad: He's such a nice boy. Why you stop dating?_

Lita's fingers paused. _No time for guys. Just you._

_Dad: Stop worrying bout me all the time. You need to have fun._

_Lita: When we have a million pesos THEN we can have fun._

_Dad: Get home safe._

_Lita: I will_.

They closed off the conversation with a heart emoji each. Even though her father wasn't here, she felt much less alone now.

* * *

Black Hat was in his office, sifting through a large pile of yellow folders. They contained information on all the master thieves in his organization. As there were so many, Dr. Flug was there to help.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Flug said, setting one folder aside, "won't Dementia get…jealous when she finds out you're trying to replace her?"

"I'm not replacing her, Flug," Black Hat said, groaning as his eye moved over the contents of the file in his gloved hands. "Think of this as…backup. In the event of a smash-and-grab, she can handle the 'smash' while someone else handles the 'grab.' Especially when the 'smash' is unnecessary."

"So…you're looking for someone with more…stealth?"

"And discipline," Black Hat said, slamming the folder closed. "Someone who can keep that mutant lizard-woman under control!"

"Well, there are plenty of suitable candidates within our organization." Flug opened the next file. "How about…that Catwoman over in Gotham City?"

Black Hat huffed. "She won't do. She's too obsessed with her adversary to be trustworthy. Remember Rule 10V3: we can't involve," he gagged, "_love_."

"I suppose you're right," Flug said, setting the file aside. "We already have Dementia's little, err…_crush_ to deal with." He picked up the next one. "What about Miss Sandiego?"

"Is she even a real villain anymore?" Black Hat asked, rolling his eye. "Rumor has it she's only stealing from other thieves nowadays."

Flug sighed. "All the good ones are going soft nowadays. Femme Fatale from Townsville?"

"She won't work for a man. And she only steals Susan B. Anthony coins." He looked over at the scientist. "Why are all these master thieves women?"

He shrugged. "Does it really matter, sir?"

Black Hat waved his hand dismissively. "I don't want to end up with _another_ Dementia. That defeats the purpose of all this!"

"Well, sir," Flug said, folding his yellow-gloved hands together, "just because our newest employee might be a woman doesn't necessarily mean she'll, uh…" He glanced at his boss nervously. "Well, you know. I mean there's just as much of a chance of that happening if it were a man or a transgendered person or a non-binary—"

The slamming of Black Hat's fist on his desk, caused Flug to shut up. "I don't _care_ what gender they are! So long as they can get past a blasted high-tech security system and come out with an extremely valuable item undetected _and_ do it all without double-crossing me!"

With an exasperated sigh, he leaned back in his chair. "But look at all this! Obsessed with a hero, gone morally gray, stealing measly one-dollar coins no one even uses anymore!" He smacked the stack of files. "Useless! Utterly _useless_!"

Flug squeaked as she scrambled to stop the files from falling over. Last thing he needed was to have to organize them all over again. Sighing in relief, he grabbed the next file on top.

"Well, if you want a break from women, sir," Flug said, opening it up, "what about Ricardo Gris?" He skimmed the page. "Oh, he's the one who stole that Fabergé egg of yours!"

"Yes," Black Hat muttered, remembering his prized, green, jeweled egg that was sitting in his trophy room. "But as I recall, dear Ricardo's retired. And not in the way _I_ am."

"Well, you might be able to convince him to steal again." The scientist took out a long, folded up sheet of paper. "What with all the money he owes us."

"Money?" Black Hat's head perked up. "What money?"

Flug squinted at the page. "Says here he took out a loan from you about…fifteen years ago?"

"Ah, yes. Now I remember." He grumbled. "Something about paying off medical bills."

He hadn't agreed to that loan out of concern for the thug's welfare, of course. He just loved using a poor soul's desperation to his advantage. Plus, it meant more money in the long-run.

"Oh," Flug said, cocking his head in interest. "According to this, he's long overdue on his payments. At least…three months' worth."

Black Hat scowled at him. "Then why," he said, getting up from his seat, "are you only telling me about this," Flug shook as his boss towered over him, "_now_?!"

"I-I-I…" The scientist gulped. "I mean it's s-s-such an old loan and, uh…" He stopped himself, knowing that wasn't the right thing to say. "Uh…d-d-don't you like l-l-leaving your v-v-victims in…d-d-dreaded suspense? M-Making your appearance all the more…t-t-terrifying?"

Black Hat thought about this and then returned to his seat. "That's true. After three months of expecting me to collect, he's probably wallowing in fearful anticipation right about now." He grinned maliciously, his minty-green fangs showing as he pressed his fingertips together. "It's been rather dull today. Perhaps now's as good a time as any to pay my dear old friend a visit."

The goggles over Flug's eyes gleamed at this prospect. "Shall I," he said, putting his hands together excitedly, "prepare the torture chamber, sir?"

"Now, now, Doctor," Black Hat said, standing up. "Let's see if he has the money first." He brushed the dust off his coat. "But…just in case…" He adjusted his collar. "Get 5.0.5. to tidy up in there."

* * *

**Don't worry. More about Lita's past will be explained later.**

**If you couldn't tell, I really had Belle and Maurice's relationship in the latest "Beauty and the Beast" in mind, at least in their interactions. Though...obviously it's not a perfect relationship.**

**It's my theory that Dementia's a mutation of some sort, due to the blueprints of her in Flug's lab and the fact that she sleeps in a test tube. Whether she used to be 100% human before or not, who can really say? Like I don't know, Flug infused her with lizard DNA or something?**


	3. Mess With the Bull

**Now the REAL action starts.**

* * *

After picking up groceries, Lita stopped by the bank, as per her father's request.

_Mortgage due soon_, he had texted. _Withdraw $100,000 cash._

_Funny_, she'd thought. _I don't remember our next mortgage payment being _that_ high. Do we even have that much in our savings?_

Who could really tell? With all the times they'd had to take a mortgage on the house and pay up the piling bills. Lita had insisted that they move into someplace more affordable, like a small apartment just for the two of them. But her father didn't want to leave the house he'd lived in for so long. With her mother.

It was the house they'd met in after all. Back when he was a cat burglar doing a routine home invasion, and she was a simple young woman waking to someone breaking into her home. Poor Ricardo hadn't expected the owner of the home to be a black belt in judo.

It had been love at first fight.

As much as Lita also missed her mother, she knew they couldn't hold onto that place forever. If they had the money, they'd leave Hatville entirely. To some place where one didn't have to take such drastic measures to make it through the day.

As she waited in line for the teller, Lita couldn't help but wonder about her father's request. Not only the amount, but that it had to be in cash. Didn't they usually send their mortgage payments electronically? Taking out that many pesos in cash…it was going to be a long walk back home.

Just then, a trio of masked people burst through the door, each of them carrying machine guns.

"Everyone, get down!" the man in the middle shouted. "Put your hands on your heads!"

There were a few screams as everyone in the bank lobby dropped to the ground and put their hands on their heads. With an annoyed sigh, Lita followed them.

She watched as the robbers threatened the tellers, demanding they give all their money. Seeing the medium builds of their bodies, Lita figured she could take them down. However, the machine guns complicated things. As the old saying goes: never bring a knife to a gun fight.

_How can they even expect to carry the money out if they're carrying those heavy guns? _she couldn't help but think. _This is why I always worked after hours._

Outnumbered and out-armed, Lita had no choice but to stay still and quiet until the thieves were done. These hold-ups were usually over within five minutes, so long as no one ever did anything stupid like take out their cellphone or try to run.

_So much for that withdrawal._

* * *

Ricardo craned his neck towards the door as the bell was rung. "_Mija_? Is that you? Did you lose your key?"

The bell rang again. With an exhausted sigh, Ricardo struggled to get up from his seat. He'd been sitting so long that his thighs were aching and his right foot had fallen sleep. Then came a hard, impatient knock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called, his walk slow and tired.

Unbolting the latch and turning the lock, he opened the door up. "Did you get the shaving—?"

He stiffened when he saw the visitor. The figure peered down at him, his minty-green fangs smiling sinisterly.

"Hello, Ricardo," Black Hat said.

Ricardo quickly attempted to shut the door, but Black Hat stopped it with his cane.

"Tsk, tsk," he said, pushing the door open all the way as he stepped inside. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Utterly speechless at the villain's overpowering presence, Ricardo backed away into the living room. Black Hat's one eye wandered around, his grin becoming a disapproving frown.

"My, my, Ricardo," he said, using his cane to sweep aside a pile of beer cans. "You've really let yourself go, haven't you?" He poked the cowering man's large beer belly. "To think you once stole a priceless Fabergé egg." He reached down and picked up the family photo off the coffee table. "I told you that family of yours would make you soft," he said, tossing the frame over his shoulder, shattering the glass, "but I never imagined they'd make you a _slob_."

"P-Please…" Ricardo said, holding up his hands. "I-I know I'm behind on my payments…"

"Three months overdue," Black Hat said, his grin returning as he held up three fingers. "Not to mention fifteen years of interest."

He shocked Ricardo as fifteen fingers sprouted up on his two hands.

"I'm starting to believe," Black Hat said, leaning onto his cane, "that you have no intention of _ever_ paying me back in full."

"I do, I do!" Ricardo insisted. "M-My daughter…she's at the bank right now! She'll be here any minute with the money I owe you! E-Enough to p-pay off the last three months! And more!"

Black Hat glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was nearly six p.m. "I haven't got all night."

Ricardo's cell phone buzzed from the coffee table. Black Hat glanced down to read the caller ID.

"Who's Lita?"

"My daughter!" Ricardo exclaimed, sighing in relief. "Probably calling to say she got the money! P-Please, if I don't answer, she'll think something's wrong!"

Black Hat narrowed his eye at him. "Give her any indication that I'm here, or show any sign of distress," he pointed his cane at the phone, "and I smash this blasted thing!"

He used his cane to click the green button, and then the speaker.

"_Papi_?" Lita said on the other end.

Ricardo glanced up at Black Hat nervously, who nodded for him to reply. "Lita? _Mija_? Did you get the money?

There was a sigh. "_That's what I'm calling you about. The bank…it was just robbed._"

Ricardo stiffened. "Are you alright, _mija_?"

"_I'm fine._" She huffed. "_I would've fought them off if they didn't have guns._"

Black Hat cocked his head upon hearing the girl's voice. This was an…odd reaction to a bank robbery. What should've been a traumatic event was being rubbed off as an everyday occurrence. _I suppose robberies _are_ frequent around here_, he thought with a smirk.

Still, the girl's voice didn't sound the least bit shaken up. Not even when she mentioned the guns.

"And the money?" Ricardo said, the realization sinking in. "Did they…did they take—?"

"_Yes, Papi_," Lita said with a sigh. "_But not all of it. We've got about ten thousand left._"

Ricardo winced. "It's…alright, _mija_. I'm just glad you're safe."

"_Should I still make a withdrawal? I'm sure the bank will give us an extension due to the recent robbery—_"

"No! Just…get home as soon as you can, _princesa_."

There was a groan. "_Papi, how many times have I told you not to call me—_"

She was cut off, as Black Hat had hung up. Ricardo finally got up the courage to open his eyes and face the villain. His grin was wide, his one eye fixated on the stout man.

"You don't have the money, do you, Ricardo?" Black Hat said.

With a gulp, Ricardo stepped backward, his hands searching for something he could use as a weapon.

"Pathetic," Black Hat said with a huff. "And here I was hoping you'd agree to steal for me one last time. But, seeing as you are in no condition to do _anything _productive," he raised his hand, showing his middle finger and thumb pressed together, "you'll just have to pay me back…_another_ way."

He snapped his fingers and two buff Hatbots came rolling through the open front door. Before Ricardo could even take a step, he was in one of the menacing robots' mechanical clutches! The other Hatbot placed a sack over his head, muffling his screams.

"You know, Ricardo," Black Hat said, walking casually towards the door, "in all the years we've known each other, you've never once visited my estate!" The Hatbots followed him out, hauling the prisoner between them. "I think we should rectify that. Don't you agree?"

He completely ignored the cellphone buzzing on the coffee table.

* * *

On the way home, Lita called her father's cell for what felt like the tenth time. It had been weird for her father to suddenly cut her off like that. When the call went to voicemail again, she shoved her phone into her hoodie pocket in exasperation.

"Come on, Papi! You're really starting to worry me here!"

What if something had happened to him? What if he'd passed out from alcohol again? What if he'd had a heart attack? What if…what if someone had broken into their home and knocked him out? Or…or worse?

She shook her head. Many people in the neighborhood knew her father was a retired thief. Although he didn't come out a lot, they knew better than to break into another thief's home. But…not every thief on Hat Island knew better.

That's why she was eager to get home, her plastic bag of groceries in hand. She needed to make sure if he was alright. And if he was, she'd ask about the mortgage.

After the robbery had taken place, Lita had asked the teller if there was a possibility for an extension, given the circumstances. But then after checking their account status, the teller had said this month's payment had already been made.

So…if those one-hundred-thousand pesos weren't for the mortgage, what were they for? Lita loved her father, but she hated it when he kept secrets from her. She needed to get home fast, as it was already getting dark.

Just then, a long, black car came around the corner ahead of her, causing Lita to stop dead in her tracks. It wasn't just any car. It was a hearse with red stripes painted around the wheels, bearing a silver hood ornament in the shape of a top hat.

Black Hat's car.

Lita's first instincts were to run and hide, but she was nowhere near an alleyway, and running would only attract his attention. Rumor had it he could literally smell fear, and he would go where the scent was rampant.

She didn't want to be noticed. Not by _him_. They said he picked wandering citizens off the streets just for the mere fun of it, and those who were dragged into his car were rarely seen again.

The only thing to do was act natural. If she wasn't afraid, he would ignore her. So, taking a deep breath, she shoved her free hand into her hoodie pocket and continued walking towards the car driving her way.

The car was going slow. Black Hat clearly wasn't in a hurry, otherwise he'd be breaking traffic laws. He must want to make his presence known to the neighborhoods' residence, give them a scare. Not wanting to give him that pleasure, she tried not to look through the windows as it drove by.

_Just keep walking. Just keep walking._

Finally, the hearse had passed her entirely. Letting out a sigh of relief, Lita quickened her pace and rounded the next corner. That had been close.

Even though she'd lived on Hat Island all her life, she'd only seen Black Hat once—not counting his commercials and PEAs (Public Evil Announcements) that would air on television. It'd been around fifteen years ago, not long after her mother had passed away. Lita had been ten years old.

She'd been up in her room, crying over pictures of her mother, when she'd heard voices downstairs. Someone had seemed to be arguing with her father. Not recognizing the second voice, she had decided to investigate.

Even at ten, she'd made the habit to step quietly as she crept down the stairs.

"P-P-Please, Mr. Black Hat, sir!" her father had said, sounding desperate. "Have mercy! My wife just died!"

"I don't care if your goldfish just died!"

The second voice was low and raspy. It had a semblance of a British accent, though so growly it was almost hard to make out. Lita had imagined an English Chupacabra.

"You will give what is owed to me," said the monstrous voice, "or else—"

"Please! I just need a little time, that's all!"

When little Lita had peered into the living room, her father—at this time, he'd been much thinner and had had a beautiful head of black hair—had had his back pressed against the far wall, slipping downward as the stranger loomed over him. From the back, Lita could see that he had been wearing a black trench coat and top hat.

"You're already overdue as it is!" the being had shouted raising a black hand that resembled a claw. "I don't care if you once sold me a Fabergé egg! My patience can only last so—"

"Papi?" she had said.

And then he had turned to face her. Lita would never forget that terrifying image. He'd been so tall, at least two meters. Twice her size, towering over her like a mountain to a hill. His clothes had been fine. Beneath his trench coat was a light gray waistcoat, a black tie over a red shirt. His black top hat sported a maroon band, matching his shirt. His black trousers were a tight fit around his slender legs. She remembered his shoes being huge and covered by somethings she now knew were called spats.

But despite his fancy clothes, his face was anything but dignified. His skin…it wasn't natural. It was gray. And he had no ears! Only one eye showed, and it held no color. Just one single pupil that at that time, had been directed at her. His left eye was covered by a shiny, rimless monocle. She hadn't been able to see through it, leaving her to assume that there was nothing to see but the back of his skull.

His black-gloved hand had been closed tightly around a cane. Her ten-year-old self had been so sure he was going to strike her with it, especially as he had stepped closer to her. Unsure of what to do, she had stayed frozen in place, staring up at the demon.

Then he had grinned, showing his teeth—no, _fangs_—which had a greenish tint.

"Well, well, well," he had said, placing his cane behind his back as he had leaned down to her level. "Hello there, little one."

"Leave her alone!" her father had shouted. "_Mija_, go upstairs!"

Black Hat had then done something she hadn't expected. He'd made a big red lollipop appear in his hand, causing her to gasp in amazement. At that moment, she had been less afraid and more…curious.

"Care for a lolly?" Black Hat had asked, moving the tempting lollipop towards her.

"How'd you do that?" she'd said.

"Don't take that, Lita!" her father had exclaimed.

She'd looked over at him. "Is he a stranger?"

Ricardo had hesitated. "Well, uh…he's certainly…_strange_…"

"Oh," she'd said simply.

Then, facing the villain again, she'd slapped the lollipop out of his hand. He'd looked at her in surprise, but that had quickly changed to fury as he'd clenched his teeth together.

"Why, you little…"

He'd had his claws out to her, but she'd kicked him hard in the shin. Yowling in pain, he'd been distracted enough for her to run out of the room and upstairs. Her father must have said something to calm him down, for he hadn't pursued her.

She'd been lucky to have gotten away with something like that. From what she'd heard, Black Hat had quite a temper and rarely went easy on anyone. Not even children.

She hadn't quite understood what Black Hat had been doing in her house, until her father had explained it. Ricardo was a member of Black Hat Organization—an inactive one, though he got discounts on protection fees—and they'd merely been talking business. Shortly afterwards, he had asked how she would feel about following in her father's footsteps.

Boy, was she glad her father had retired from thievery. Otherwise, Black Hat might've paid _more_ visits to their house. If she were to meet him again—she hoped not—she wouldn't dare anger him again. She had a feeling he wouldn't be so forgiving a second time. Dealing with a random rapist or pickpocket on the street was one thing, but Black Hat…was not a being you wanted to cross. Ever.

A few minutes later, she finally reached home. Only something was off. The front door was wide open. She stopped a moment. They _always_ kept the door locked and bolted, in case someone should break in. Suspecting something was up, Lita took out her switchblade as she slowly approached the open door.

Peering inside, she couldn't tell if a struggle had taken place, for the living room was always in disarray. Except, her father wasn't in his chair. And his phone sat on the coffee table.

She stepped further into the room, her knife aimed ahead of her.

"Papi?" she called. "Papi, are you here?"

Something broke beneath her foot. She glanced down to see the old family photo, cracks over her mom's and dad's faces. That shouldn't have been on the floor.

Then she spotted something else a short distance away. A small, rectangular piece of paper. It looked like a business card of some sort. Crouching down, Lita picked up the card between her pointer and thumb. When she saw the symbol on it, she gasped in horror.

Printed on the card was a black top hat within a circle. She didn't need to turn the card over to know whose it was.

Black Hat Organization.

"Papi," she murmured, dropping the card.

He had her papi.

She pulled out her cell, but then paused. Who could she call? They had no relatives. Her mother had been disowned by her family long before Lita was born, and her father had grown up an orphan. She certainly couldn't call the police or the Hero Organization. Even if they cared enough to help a retired thief, none of them stood a chance against _Black Hat_! If he had a nickel for every hero he'd vaporized and or butchered, he'd be…well, richer than he already was.

Putting her hands on either side of her head, she paced around the room in a frenzy. What could she do? There was no one to call! No one to help! Her father was in the clutches of the most dangerous being alive and there was no one to save him!

"No, no, no, _no_!" she exclaimed, her eyes watering. "He _can't_ be gone! He _can't_!"

Her father was all she had left in this world. Since her mother died, they'd pulled through their grief together! For fifteen years, they'd been taking care of each other! True, lately, she'd been doing most of the caring, but hey, what father-daughter relationship was perfect? He'd been the only one to support her, believe in her capabilities. He was the only reason she'd done anything worthwhile in her life! She couldn't bear the thought of being without him.

She glanced down at the business card on the floor. At the black hat symbol.

Soon, those tears of sadness turned into hot tears of rage. Lita inhaled deeply as she tried to keep her fury at bay, but it was no use. That bastard of a villain had taken away the most important thing in her life. She knew where he lived. She knew what she had to do. It was the only thing she _could_ do.

"That asshole," she said, wiping her tears on her sleeve, "is going to _pay_."

* * *

**I decided to go with pesos as the currency on Hat Island. As the creator is Mexican, and the episodes were originally aired in Spanish, I imagine Black Hat's island is somewhere off the coast of Mexico. In this fic, the citizens of Hat Island are also bilingual, proficient in Spanish and English, in tribute to how the creator voices Black Hat in the Spanish AND English versions.**

**I imagine Black Hat would drive/ride a hearse. It's black and it's related to death. What more is there to say?**


	4. Get the Horns

**Just saw the "Q&A Orientation" video! Needless to say, still so many questions. Though made a few things clear. "Dementia came barefoot"...wonder if she was escaping from a mental asylum?**

**How did I manage to get this chapter done so fast? I'd already written a huge chunk of it while the idea was still fresh. I'd recommend listening to the song "Straight On" from the movie _Strange Magic_, as it was a huge inspiration for this.**

* * *

At some point during the ride in the hearse, Ricardo had passed out. He couldn't remember whether Black Hat had drugged him or he'd fainted from the overwhelming situation. But when he came to, he was in complete darkness. The sack was still over his head. He found that he couldn't move his arms from his sides, as they appeared to be restrained by metal cuffs of some sort.

"Wha—?" he said, his voice muffled by the bag. "Where—?"

"It would appear our _guest_ is awake, sir," said a male voice he didn't recognize.

"Well then," said the oh-too-familiar voice that made Ricardo shiver. "Let's give him a proper welcome. Shall we?"

At that moment, the sack was removed from his head and Ricardo was face-to-face with…a paper bag and goggles. The bag was attached to a body wearing a lab coat over a blue t-shirt with a picture of an exploding airplane. Ricardo had never met Dr. Flug, as the two of them hadn't worked for Black Hat at the same time, though he recognized him from the commercials. Somehow, the paper-bag-wearing scientist looked a lot less ridiculous in person. Perhaps it was the low lighting, or the fact that Ricardo was lying vertically on what appeared to be an operating table.

"Welcome to Black Hat Manor, Mr. Gris!" Dr. Flug said brightly, pressing his hands together. "I read your file, and I must say the work you did for the organization thirty years ago was quite impressive! However did you manage to steal a model of a B767-300?! That's only the rarest—"

"Flug," Black Hat said. "What are you doing?"

Dr. Flug glanced back at his boss, who had both hands on his cane. His eyebrow was raised, unimpressed.

"I-I was merely, uh…" Sweat started dripping over his bag. "Being ironically chipper? To, uh…throw him off?" He tapped his fingers together nervously. "Too much, sir?"

"_Immensely_." Black Hat used his cane to push the scientist aside. "Move aside, you fool, I'll show you how it's done."

During their exchange, Ricardo had taken in his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of lab, though a small one. Blue prints and sticky notes decorated the walls. Ricardo froze as his eyes fell upon a table next to him. On top its purple cloth was an array of menacing-looking tools. Including, but not limited to a scalpel, a drill, a mace, a hacksaw, and syringes. A whole lot of _really big_ syringes!

There was no doubt this was the end. Ricardo knew he should've never dealt with Black Hat, even before he'd met Linda. He shouldn't have gotten involved with him again, had he not been desperate to save his wife.

His blood ran cold as Black Hat approached the table.

"Welcome to my home, Ricardo," he said mockingly. "I hope you are quite…comfortable."

"Please!" the poor man cried. "Have mercy!"

"Mercy?" Black Hat let out a demonic chuckle. "You act as if you've only just met me, Ricardo." He leaned forward onto his cane, making sure the victim could see his minty-green teeth. "Don't take this as anything personal. I have no grudge against you." He poked the man hard in the chest with his finger. "It's just that _you_ made a promise to me that you failed to keep. And if there's one thing I simply cannot forgive, it's a broken promise."

"I'll get your money!" Ricardo said, tears coming into his eyes. "Please! I just need a little more time!"

"More time?" Black Hat tsked as he shook his head. "My friend, you've had fifteen years to pay your dues!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was that blasted interest rate!"

He realized his mistake too late as his throat suddenly tightened, preventing him from breathing. Black Hat had his claw-like hand gripping in the air, using his telekinesis to strangle him.

"P-Please!" Ricardo choked. "My daughter…she…has no one…"

Black Hat showed no sign that he cared. "You should've thought about that before putting yourself in debt." He let go of the man's throat, allowing him some air. "But I'm not going to kill you just yet." Moving over to the side, he leaned his elbow onto the table, right beside Ricardo's head. "Oh, no. I'm going to make sure your death is _slow_ and _painful_. I'm going to make sure you spend your last moments regretting that you ever double-crossed—"

Suddenly, Flug's tablet, which sat beside his tools, started ringing. Growling in frustration, Black Hat snapped his head towards the scientist as he picked up his tablet. Another thing the villain simply couldn't stand was being interrupted. Especially during an evil monologue.

"Flug!" he shouted, stomping towards his minion. "How many times have I told you to keep your electronics on silent during our torture sessions?!"

"I-It's the intruder alert, sir!" Flug exclaimed, pointing to the tablet screen. "S-Someone just rang the bell to the front gate!"

He pulled up the live feed from the front gate's camera. With a growl, Black Hat snatched the tablet from Flug's hands.

"Who would have the audacity to be ringing _my_ bell at this hour?!" he hollered, his hands gripping so tight that Flug worried his boss would break his precious tablet.

The unexpected guest was a young woman. Through the black and white footage, Black Hat couldn't make out much of her facial features, but she appeared to be in her mid-20's. Using the gate for scale, he deduced that she was rather short. She wore a zip-up hoodie and dark jeans. A ponytail hung over her backpack. She kept her hands in her hoodie pockets as she waited for someone to open the gate.

"Flug, who in the hell is this?" Black Hat demanded, thrusting the tablet towards the scientist.

"I-I don't know, sir," Flug said, adjusting his goggles as he gazed at the screen. "I've never seen her before. Sh-Should I wake Dementia up? I mean I gave her a heavy dose of tranquilizers, but I could—"

Black Hat groaned. "No, no, _I'll_ deal with it. I want to make that little worm pay for interrupting me!" Glancing sideways at Mr. Gris, he whispered to Flug, "Don't do anything excruciating until I get back. But…don't make him too comfortable either."

"Understood, sir," Flug said with a salute.

Once Black Hat had stormed out the door—which looked like one you'd find in an airplane—and slammed it behind him, Flug turned his head slowly towards his trembling victim. Ricardo watched in nervous anticipation as the scientist made his way towards what looked like a defibrillator. The poor man's breath quickened as the machine was wheeled up beside him.

"Tell me, Mr. Gris," Dr. Flug said, his goggles glinting as he picked up a pair of suction-cupped electrodes. "Have you any history with electroconvulsive therapy?"

* * *

When Black Hat reached the front door, he glanced up at the security screen hanging above it. The girl was still standing there, pressing the buzzer over and over again. He was _so_ glad Flug had hooked up the tablet to the front gate's bell so that he wouldn't have to hear that annoying sound over and over.

He really should just go down there and wring that woman's neck for wasting his time. But, in his experience, it was best to know a person's business before outright killing them. Otherwise, he would've lost plenty more clients.

So, walking up to the intercom beside the door, he pressed the speak button and screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

At the gate, Lita jumped back at the sudden voice coming from the intercom. From its furious tone and raspiness, there was no doubt who the voice belonged to.

She looked back up at the massive hat-shaped house on the hill. She wondered if he was watching her through one of those crimson-glass windows.

It probably wasn't a good idea to be angering the most dangerous being in the universe. He was already mad enough. But so was she.

She shouted at the intercom, "My name's Lita Gris! My father's Ricardo Gris! Do you have him in there?"

_Ah, so _that's_ his daughter_, Black Hat thought as he watched the woman on the monitor. _My, how that spunky little brat has grown._

He spoke into the intercom. "And what if I do? What are you going to do about it? Certainly not call the authorities. You know they can't touch me."

Lita fumed as she heard this. "You give him back, right now! Or I'll—"

"You'll _what_?" he said with a chuckle.

Taking her hands out of her pockets, she faced the intercom fully. "I'm coming in after him!"

Black Hat made sure she could hear his amused laugh.

"I'm not kidding!" she exclaimed.

"My, my, my," he said, smirking at her frustrated image. "Isn't this just sweet? The little girl has come to save her dear, old daddy!"

And here he thought tonight was just going to be a simple debt collection slash torture session. It had just turned into a rescue attempt…one he was going to enjoy foiling. Of course, he doubted she was going to last a minute, but it would be fun to watch her _try_.

"You have guts, Miss Gris," Black Hat said in a mocking tone. "So, I'll give you a sporting chance and make you a deal. I'll let you in to see your father."

He pressed the button that opened the gate.

Lita stepped back as the gate suddenly swung open. There had to be a catch, because there was no way he would give into her demands this quickly.

"All you have to do," Black Hat said, pressing the big red button next to the intercom, "is ring my doorbell."

Just then, an assortment of machines and guns sprung out of the hat-shaped house. Lasers, cannons, something that looked like a giant squid, all pointed at the stone steps leading up to the mansion. Lita sighed.

"Of _course _it wouldn't be that easy."

"_Like my new home security system?_" said Black Hat's voice over the intercom. "_It's state of the art. The button to turn it off…is right at my fingertip._"

"I get it," Lita said. "Only way in is straight through."

"_It's not too late to turn back. You'll still see your father…one way or another. Of course, if you'd rather end up in pieces like him—"_

"Will you fucking shut up?! I'm trying to concentrate!"

Inside, Black Hat stiffened at this command. He moved his finger away from the speak button and gazed up at the screen. The girl appeared to be focused, her gaze on the path ahead of her. Her eyes were moving about, as if watching the massive pieces of machinery.

Her reaction to his security system was strange. Why didn't she seem frightened? Or at least surprised?

Meanwhile, Lita was surveying the obstacle course before her. Finding a rock on the ground, she picked it up and threw it ahead. Lasers shot at the rock, a drone with a buzzsaw sweeping down to slice it. If the rock hadn't been so small, it would've been vaporized immediately. That honor went to the shark that leaped out from a trapdoor within the step the rock landed on. Lita made a note to avoid that particular step.

So, everything was triggered by motion and pressure sensors. That much she knew. The squid cannon made her raise an eyebrow, but she suspected it would have a similar effect as the shark.

"It's okay, Lita," she muttered, zipping up her pockets so nothing would fall out. "Just remember what Papi taught you." She knelt down to retie her shoes so that they were tight. "All those years of gymnastics," she said, standing up, "and jewelry heists," and buckling her backpack across her stomach, "have come down to this."

She rolled up her sleeves. "It's been a while," she said, tucking her ponytail into her hoodie before pulling her hood over it, "but a leopard never changes her spots."

Black Hat hadn't been pressing the listen button, so he hadn't heard her speech. But he'd watched her strange ritual. Again, she seemed unphased by the mass weaponry. Not even the shark had made her jump.

It was as if…she had done this before.

She started backing away from the gate, as if to get a running start. Black Hat moved from the door to the window.

"This I have _got_ to see," he said, genuinely intrigued.

Eyeing the front double doors, Lita crouched down into a starting position, as if she were at a track meet. This was hardly anything like those home invasions, or the store robberies, and she was a little rusty. But her father was counting on her.

So, taking a deep breath, Lita sprang towards the gate, not even slowing down as the lasers started firing at her.

She zigzagged in all directions. She could hear her father saying, _If you run in a straight path, they'll be sure to hit you. Don't be an easy target for them._

As the drone with the buzzsaw came by, she dropped into a somersault, moving to the left to avoid the trapdoor with the shark. _I knew it was a good idea to stay in shape. _When she sprang back to her feet, the yard suddenly erupted into flames, the stairs the only safe path. Pressure sensors or not, she was now forced to stay on the steps.

The lasers were still firing, so she flung herself forward into a handspring, followed by a cartwheel. She came up just in time to see another buzzsaw sweeping down, though she couldn't see what kept it up. Ducking down, she went into another somersault.

Black Hat watched this display from the window, his mouth agape. Who _was_ this girl?!

He should've been furious that she was weaving effortlessly through his security system, yet he couldn't help but be…impressed. True, Flug had done the same thing, but that had been dumb luck, and he had come out looking like a fried paper-bagged chicken. This girl wasn't getting a scratch on her. Except for one laser grazing her shoulder, though it had only gotten her clothing. And she just carried on as if it was nothing.

It seemed that his _guest_ had been holding out on him. He'd only met Ricardo Gris' brat once. In fact, he remembered how she had kicked him in the shin and run off.

_Seems she had even more gumption than I'd thought_.

As she went through the last leg of the trek, Black Hat grinned as he rested his finger on the red button.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_."

After dodging the last snowball—how he'd managed to get so many kids to throw them, she had no idea—Lita landed on the front porch, panting as she gazed up at the double doors with the circular knockers. She wasted no time in standing up and pressing her finger against the gold button.

_Wow, that was a rush_.

The doorbell had just started its first tone when one of the double doors, the one closest to her, creaked open. It revealed a darkened hallway. Behind her, she could hear the clanging of metal as the weapons were retracted into the mansion.

Lita gulped, but remembered why she was here. Reaching into her hoodie pocket, she found her switchblade, took it out and tucked it within the cuff of her sleeve. Just in case Black Hat didn't keep his word. Taking in a deep breath, she entered the mansion.

The hallway stretched far ahead of her, the walls reaching up high. The wallpaper was a deep red with a repeated pattern of—naturally—black top hats. Black columns lines these walls, giving the hallway an almost Victorian look.

Before she could fully take in her surroundings, the door slammed behind her, making her jump. The lights started flickering on and off. At the end of the hallway, she could make out a tall, lean figure. She gripped the hilt of her blade.

"Congratulations, Miss Gris," the figure said in that same low, raspy voice that had greeted her on the intercom. "You've made it past my front door."

* * *

**I may have added some details to the mansion's exterior that weren't in the shorts. I realize the teaser trailer shows someone ringing a bell next to the front doors, but given the security system, I doubt anyone can just walk on up and ring the doorbell. But there must also be a way for clients to enter, so I put a buzzer and intercom at the front gate. I also think Flug would've installed a way to turn the security system off after that first incident. And maybe added some new features as he'd managed to survive just by running straight on through. Shark idea was taken from "Despicable Me."**

**I think Flug might be my favorite character so far. Though I'm well aware as adorable as he can be...he's not completely innocent. Oh boy, did I love playing with that concept here!**


	5. Deal With the Devil

**Now comes the "Beauty and the Beast" stuff. I'd also written several chunks of this chapter in advance, though they needed serious polishing.**

* * *

The figure lifted its head to reveal a toothy, minty-green smile. It was only there for an instant, for when the lights next went out, the figure was gone. And she was alone in the dark.

No. Not really. As she stepped further into the hallway, she could feel the creature's spinetingling presence.

"I-I know you're there," she said.

Her voice was shaky. Not just because of the dark atmosphere, but the fact that she'd just run a marathon of deathtraps. She had a feeling that had merely been a warm-up.

_Don't let it show that you're intimidated. _Remembering her own advice to her colleague the other day, she shook her head and tried to keep up her brave front.

"Show yourself!"

There was a low cackle echoing throughout the darkness. "I can smell your fear. No use trying to hide it."

Lita stopped and looked about for the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from all directions. It sent a chill through her, but she wasn't going to give this creature the satisfaction of frightening her. Taking a deep breath, she straightened up.

"I _am_ afraid," she said firmly. "But fear is what makes me brave."

"Good answer," the voice said, sounding pleased. "You aren't a complete idiot, it would seem."

Lita wasn't liking this guy already. "Alright, I made it past your stupid little obstacle course. Now where's my father?" She let the blade slide out of its hilt, cradling it between her fingers. "Take me to him. Now."

The voice chuckled. "You think you're in any position to be making demands? Foolish girl. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"Of course I do," she said flatly. "Everyone knows who you are."

Suddenly, she felt a cool breeze on the back of her neck. Stiffening, Lita realized it was someone's breath. Not warm like most breaths, but cold as ice.

He was standing right behind her.

"Then say the name!" he hissed in her ear.

His voice was like venom. It had her frozen in place. Lita's heartbeat sped fast enough to defy all traffic laws. She knew what this monster was capable of. He could kill her with a mere snap of his fingers. To him, her life was a weak burning candle he could snuff out. Or worse. He could snap her in two, but still have her live long enough to feel the pain. He could make her suffering last as long as he wanted it to.

This thought reminded her that he could do the same to her father. If he was still alive, he was probably suffering unimaginable pain. His life was all that mattered to her.

So, taking in a deep breath and narrowing her eyes, she took a step away from the creature.

"Black Hat," she said, clenching her fists. "But I don't care who you are." Whipping out her knife, she turned to face him at last. "You took my father from me! And I'm not leaving here until you keep your promise and take me to him!"

The silence that followed allowed her time to fully take in the figure standing before her in the dim light from the windows. Black Hat hadn't changed since she'd seen him as a child. He still towered over her, though not as much. Her head came up to his chin, and she looked up at him bravely into his one, intimidating, colorless eye.

Black Hat was stunned. The human had her glaring eyes locked with his. Her nostrils were flaring with anger as she tried to keep her breath under control. She was clearly trying to hide her fear, as the knife was shaking in her hand.

She had a dark appearance. She almost blended as well into the shadows as he did, with her black hair and clothing. But her bright blue eyes shone through it all, burning with fury and fear.

Black Hat relaxed and gave her one of his signature toothy grins. This girl had spirit, but she was no threat.

Lita cried out as something snapped around her wrist, forcing her to drop her knife. She looked down at what appeared to be a black tentacle constricting around her arm! She lifted her gaze back towards Black Hat and saw that the tentacle was coming from his back!

"Very few beings," he said in a low tone, pulling her closer, "have dared to speak to me so boldly," his face was just an inch from hers, "and lived to tell the tale!"

Lita squeaked as the tendril tightened around her wrist. Any tighter, and it could break. Her mask of bravado had fallen away, but she didn't break eye contact with the monster holding her.

"The only reason you've lasted this long, Miss Gris," Black Hat said, the corners of his mouth turning up further so that the sharp points of his teeth were visible, "is because I found your performance out on my lawn quite…impressive." His one dark eyelid drooped halfway over its iris. "But my attention can only be held for so long."

Normally, she would get out of this sort of hold by wrenching her arm through her attacker's thumb. Except his tentacle _had _no thumbs! No weak spots! She had to think fast. Her life and her father's depended on it.

"N-Now, hold on!" she said, cursing herself for stammering. "W-We had a deal!" She narrowed her eyes again. "You said if I rang your doorbell, you'd take me to see my father! A-And everyone says, as villainous as you are, you never go back on a promise!"

Black Hat's lips fell over his teeth, but he did not drop the eerie smile. Lita's eyes hurt as she tried to win the staring contest with his one eye. Did this guy even blink?

"You're right, Miss Gris," he said in an amused tone. "Black Hat _never_ goes back on a promise."

The tentacle slithered out of its hold and Lita cradled her arm, sighing in relief. The tentacle then rose back up, holding her blade out to her. Confused, Lita let the knife fall into her hand. The lights then turned back on, letting her see the villain in full.

Funny. He didn't look as intimidating in the light. Ignore the sinister smile and nose-less face, and he was just an ordinary man in a trench coat, top hat and spats. Although it was the same outfit he'd worn fifteen years ago, as an adult, she couldn't help but find the classic attire almost…dashing.

Lita shook the thought from her head. He was still a villain, after all. One holding her father captive.

"Come," he said, placing his hand on her waist, making her stiffen at his cold touch.

How could a gloved hand feel so cold?

She gasped as she was suddenly pulled to his side, their bodies pressed firmly together.

"Keep close," he whispered teasingly into her ear. "And no funny business. After all, I didn't say anything about seeing your father…_alive_."

She didn't dare ask if he meant her father or her.

As he led her down the hallway, she struggled to keep her brave face. While everything was less nerve-racking in the light, a new feeling was emerging within her.

Disgust. Disgust in the way he was touching her. Her nose crinkled as his bony fingers slid slowly up and down her waist as they walked. Thankfully, they didn't go anywhere below the hip. At least he had _some_ decency.

She tried not to look at him, but instead focused her attention on the décor. They passed by paintings portraying Black Hat in outfits from different periods. In each portrait, he was grinning creepily, and the eyes seemed to follow her.

The real Black Hat felt her shiver in his hold and followed her gaze with his one eye. "Lifelike, aren't they? Although," he said, tipping his hat to the side, "they pale in comparison to the original."

Lita couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Someone _had an ego.

"I have one commissioned every decade or so," he said as they passed by the one of him dressed as a cowboy on horseback.

"Exactly how old are you?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Black Hat chuckled. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

"Uh…yeah. That's why I asked." They came to the portrait of him in a Victorian robe. "You must be…what? A hundred? Two hundred? Really must give me the name of your plastic surgeon."

He frowned, finding this sudden candidness of hers…odd. He was used to uneasiness from others, especially during first encounters. When Flug had arrived, he'd been an awkward pile of cowardice. When Dementia had arrived, she'd been in a deranged fog. When 5.0.5. had arrived…well, he'd _hugged_ him, but then had quickly learned Black Hat was a being to be feared.

This girl…he couldn't figure her out. First, she had commanded him. Then, she had threatened him. Now, she was…_bantering_ with him? How could someone be so…well-adjusted around _him_?

Perhaps it was an act. Yes, that was it. All part of her front to make her appear unafraid. He would've been fully convinced if she didn't reek of fear. It was…admirable, he would admit. Cute, even.

Yet unnerving, because _she_ wasn't as unnerved as she should be. He had to make her uncomfortable somehow, or else he might have to be forced to make…casual conversation.

Realizing his hand was still on her waist, he got an idea. Smirking, his slid his hand down a little further, resting on her thigh.

"Hey!" she cried out, slapping his hand. "Don't get fresh with me, scumbag!"

Black Hat retracted his hand, grinning in spite of her reaction. Normally, he would've vaporized her for striking him, if it hadn't been a result of her discomfort, as had been his intention. He hadn't _really_ meant to do anything. Villain as he was, he was still a gentleman. Besides, carnal indulgences were beneath him. Though he had enjoyed watching her…fiery response.

"I must say, Miss Gris," he said, moving his hand to her shoulder. "You're certainly making my evening…_entertaining_."

She scowled at his hand, but didn't do anything this time, thinking she'd already pushed her luck enough. At least the shoulder was better than her waist.

"I didn't come here to _entertain_ you," Lita said he led her to an old-fashioned elevator.

"Of course," Black Hat said, pressing the button to open up the rickety, old cage. "Have patience, my dear. Your father isn't far." He scoffed. "Assuming my doctor hasn't…gone overboard in my absence."

* * *

Once the electric currents had finished passing through him, Ricardo panted in exhaustion. The electrodes on his forehead, chest and arms were burning, his brain felt like it was buzzing and his heart was beating rapidly.

"So, Mr. Gris," Flug said, casually writing notes on his clipboard, "how did that last one make you feel?"

Ricardo only whimpered in response.

"Interesting." After jotting something down, he placed his rubbered fingers on the shock machine's dial. "Let's see what happens when we turn the voltage up by five."

"Please…" Ricardo wheezed. "No…more…"

"Oh, relax, Mr. Gris. This won't be enough to kill you." He gave him a blank look through his goggles. "We don't want that happening just yet."

Ricardo shut his eyes, preparing for the next shock. His life flashed before him. Oh, how he'd wasted it all, especially the last five years. He regretted leaning on Lita for so long, forcing her to make adult decisions at such a young age. She had never reprimanded him for it, but he still wished he could have been the father she deserved.

On the bright side, he might be reunited with Linda soon. Assuming he ended up in the same place. And at least his daughter was safe. Surely Black Hat would have no reason to bother her with him gone. Ricardo just wished he could see her face one last time.

Just then, the airlock door opened up. "Papi?"

Thinking he must be imagining things, Ricardo opened his eyes. "Lita?"

His daughter stood in the doorway, Black Hat's arm around her. For a moment, Ricardo felt a rush of anger. _If that bastard dared touch her…_

"You have five minutes," Black Hat whispered to her in a growl. "Make them count."

"Papi!" Lita cried, breaking away from the villain to rush over to her father.

Flug looked up from his clipboard in confusion. "What the…?"

She took Ricardo's pudgy face in her hands. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Lita, what are you doing here?" her father asked, fearing for her safety. "You can't be here!"

"I couldn't just—"

"Excuse me!" Flug said, placing a hand on his hip as he marched up behind the woman. "You can't just barge in here and—"

"Now, now, Flug," Black Hat said, waving his hand dismissively as he walked up to his side. "Let them have their little father-daughter moment."

The scientist looked at him, perplexed. "W-Why, sir?"

"Miss Gris and I made a little bargain," Black Hat whispered before turning to Lita. "Four minutes and twenty seconds."

Once Lita had noticed the electrodes sticking to her father's skin, she darted her eyes at the villains. "What have you done to him?!"

Black Hat glanced at Flug. "What _did_ you do to him? He's shaking like a maraca!"

"Oh, nothing much yet," Flug said with a shrug. "Just sent about fifty volts throughout his body." He checked his notes. "As expected, his heartrate accelerated by about twenty bpm."

Lita couldn't believe they were talking about this so nonchalantly. "Let him go! He didn't do anything to you!"

They both turned to the woman. Flug gulped, knowing what his boss did to people who dared to command him. But the only emotion Black Hat expressed was amusement as he grinned at her.

"So," he said, glancing at Ricardo, "you didn't tell your daughter about our little…arrangement?"

"What's he talking about?" Lita asked her father.

Black Hat folded his arms behind his back. "You wish to tell her, or shall I?"

"Leave her out of this!" Ricardo pleaded. "This is between you and me!"

"Very well, then," Black Hat said, turning to the girl. "Your father borrowed a large sum of money from me. While he's been making steady payments over the last fifteen years—with the exception of the last three months—he has yet to pay in full. Not to mention the months of protection fees he's missed."

Suddenly understanding what those one hundred thousand pesos had been for, Lita looked at her father in a mixture of disbelief and fury. "You…you took out a loan…from _Black Hat_?!"

"I had to!" Ricardo said, his eyes watering.

"Good god, Papi!" She smacked herself in the forehead. "Why? What were you _thinking_?!What could you possibly have needed all that money for?!"

Locking gaze with her, he whispered, "Your…your mother…the cancer, but…the treatment didn't work and…the funeral costs…"

Lita's anger quickly disappeared. Of course. He'd done it to save her mother. For that, she couldn't blame him.

"You…" She looked down at her feet. "You could've told me. I…I would've brought in more! I wouldn't have stopped…" She sniffed. "It's _my_ fault you never paid him back."

"No, _mija_," Ricardo said, wishing he could embrace her. "I should've told you, but I didn't want you to worry." He sighed. "Now…it seems I've dug my own grave."

Lita glared back at her father's captor. "What's a few pesos to you? Aren't you the richest man on the island?"

"Technically," Flug said, adjusting his goggles, "Mr. Black Hat is the richest being within a two-hundred-lightyear radius."

She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the scientist.

"Very true," Black Hat said proudly. "However, it is not a matter of money, but of principle." His eye narrowed at Ricardo. "I do not tolerate broken deals, no matter how small. Which reminds me," he said glancing back at Lita, "you have one more minute."

"Lita," Ricardo said hoarsely, "go."

She turned to him, struggling to hold back her tears. "Papi…I can't just leave you here. Do…do you have any idea what I went through to get to you?"

"And I couldn't be prouder," he said with a small smile. "Your mother would be proud too, of the woman you've become. But you must go now, while he's giving you the chance."

"Smartest thing he's said all night," Black Hat grumbled.

"But Papi—" Lita started to say.

"Go!" Ricardo shouted. "Go. Live your life."

She blinked. "Live my life? Papi, you _are_ my life!"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let her few escaped tears fall onto his shoulder.

"Everything…" she whispered, "everything I ever did…since mom…has been for _you_."

Ricardo's smile faded. "And look at how I've repaid you for that. Now…now it's my turn to make the sacrifice."

Whimpering, she shook her head. "I won't let you!"

Black Hat gagged at their disgusting display of affection. Flug, meanwhile, was trying to hide his own tears from his boss. This visitation had to end now before things got too mushy.

"Time's up," Black Hat said, lashing out a tentacle.

Lita yelped as she was suddenly wrenched away from her father. She reached out to him in desperation.

"I said you'd see him," Black Hat said, dropping her to the floor. "Now you've seen him. Wipe away those pathetic tears and I'll escort you out."

That was enough to snap whatever had been holding the young woman together. Any anger she'd had towards her father's mistake was now directed at the monster holding him captive. _He_ was to blame, not her father.

Not caring about the consequences, Lita sprung up and whipped out her blade, pointing it at Black Hat's neck. Squeaking in shock, Flug dropped his clipboard and backed into the equipment table.

"I'm not leaving without my father!"

"What are you, crazy?!" Flug exclaimed, glancing anxiously between the girl and the demon.

"Unless I get what is owed to me," Black Hat said, unfazed by her threat, "your father is not going anywhere."

Lita paused to think. "How much does he owe you? Maybe I can pay it!"

He smirked, deciding to humor her. "Flug?"

"Oh, uh," Dr. Flug said, picking up his tablet. "W-With interest increasing over the last fifteen years, and the amount of missed protection payments, Mr. Gris owes us…" He swiped his screen. "Five hundred thousand pesos."

Lita looked over to her father. "_Five hundred thousand pesos_?!"

"I was desperate!" he cried. "And after the mortgage payments and electric bills—"

"We'll talk about this later!" She turned back to Black Hat. "Let him go, now! Or I'll slice you open and gut you like a fish!"

Flug stared at the girl in disbelief. "Do you have a _death wish_?!"

He was sure his boss was going to slash her throat or something. Instead, Black Hat merely shook his head and laughed.

"I've destroyed _hundreds_ of heroes who _dared_ challenge me," he said, leaning towards her. "Heroes with abilities that _far _surpassed yours." His grin turned into a frown, accompanied by a scowl. "So, what makes you think," he said, batting her knife away with a tentacle, as if it were a pesky fly, "you stand a chance," Lita backed away as he seemed to grow in size, his teeth sticking out over his bottom lip, "against _ME_?"

Everything in the room seemed to flash red as he said that last word, the image of a red skull reflecting in Black Hat's monocle. Shrieking, Flug hid behind his tablet. Lita resisted the urge to do the same as she stared up at the demonic being.

She knew what she had done was stupid. Who had she been kidding? She couldn't fight this thing! Not even with all her martial arts knowledge!

There had to be another way to save her father. But how?

"Our deal was," Black Hat growled, his voice even deeper now as several tentacles sprouted up from behind him, "you ring my doorbell, you see your father. You've seen him, so I suggest you leave while I'm still feeling…_charitable_."

Wait. Deal. That was it.

She'd been approaching this the wrong way, threatening him. Instead of thinking like a thug, she should've been thinking like a salesperson. Without the chipper attitude.

"Y-You like making deals!" Lita said, squaring her shoulders. "What if I offered you something better than five hundred thousand pesos?"

Black Hat laughed, sounding like Godzilla watching a sitcom. "And what could you, a meek little mortal, possibly offer me that's worth more than money?"

Lita glanced at her father, fearing for what she was about to do. It was completely reckless, but she knew one thing was for certain.

With her father gone, she'd have nothing left to live for.

So, facing the demon, her eyebrows laced together in determination, she clenched her fists and spoke boldly, "My life. In exchange for my father's."

"Lita, no!" her father shouted.

Black Hat went silent. Flug cautiously lowered his tablet in time to see his boss shrink back to his normal form. He stared at the young woman, stroking his chin in thought. Then, placing both hands behind his back, he began circling her.

Lita remained still as she felt his one eye inspect her from all angles. She held back a squeal in her throat when he suddenly grabbed her upper arm, seeming to feel it up. Out of instinct, she slapped his hand and backed away. That probably wasn't smart. And yet, he didn't appear angry. Instead, he grinned toothily, his half-lidded gaze fixated on her.

Black Hat was intrigued with this girl. She had a fire in her very few possessed. Not only had she made it past his impossible security system with barely a scratch, but she was brave enough to stand up to him. Foolish, but brave. And from what he'd felt from her arm, she didn't lack in physical strength either.

He wondered if she'd be as good a thief as her father had once been.

But, business man that he was, he mustn't appear _too_ interested. Straightening up, he refolded his hands behind his back.

"And what makes _you_ more valuable than your pathetic wretch of a father here?" Black Hat said, tilting his head towards the man on the table. "What's to stop me from killing you _both_?"

Lita gulped. Of course, he wasn't the sort of creature to jump into a deal without some sort of negotiation. And he had a point. Even if she took her father's place, there was still the matter of protection money. And she knew her father wouldn't be able to make any future payments. Black Hat could find some other excuse to kill him.

If she could convince him that this was enough, better than what he'd wanted in the first place…

"D-Death," she said, her lip trembling, "is too…merciful a punishment." Clearing her throat, she tried to sound more professional. "Once a person's dead, their problems are all over. But…if you take away the thing that person loves most," she locked eyes with her father's, which were filled with tears, "he'll suffer…the rest of his life…without her."

She attempted to hold back her own tears, thinking of how agonizing her life would be without her father.

Black Hat was pleased with her answer. _This girl thinks almost like a villain._ But he wasn't done bargaining yet.

"You make a fair point," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Though if that were the case, death might be too merciful for _you too_."

_Shoot, he called my bluff._ Lita had to think of something else.

"Then _don't_ kill me!" she said rapidly. "Do what you like with me! Imprison me! Torture me! Chop off my freaking hands, anything!"

"_Anything?_" Black Hat said with a gleeful growl, his monocle gleaming.

_Oh man, shouldn't have said that_. But it was true. She _would_ do anything. After all, what point was there if she just went back home without her father? She had no job. It might be ages before she found another one. Unless she went back to stealing again…

Wait. That was it.

"I'll steal for you!" she blurted out.

"You?" Flug said, his tablet completely lowered now. "Steal?"

"You saw how I dodged your dumb lasers and buzz-saws," Lita said, taking a bold step towards Black Hat. "I can get past any security system. Jewelry store, museum, bank. Take your pick."

Of course, she was exaggerating a little, but Black Hat was leaning forward in interest. She almost had him.

"Just tell me what you want and I can get it for you." She crossed her arms, matching his stance. "Don't believe me? Look up my prison records. I'll bring in even more money than what my father owes you."

"_Now_ you're speaking my language!" Black Hat exclaimed, pressing his fingertips together. "Alright then, Miss Gris." He moved to her side, placing his arm around her and gripping her shoulder tightly. "Let's discuss the terms of your…employment."

With a snap of his fingers, a glowing contract appeared floating before them. Lita skimmed through the text. _Hereby surrender my soul…so party of the first part…all eternity…yada, yada, yada…_

"Feel free to read it through," Black Hat said, making a black dip pen appear in his free hand. "But to put it simply, you work for me, your father lives."

She glared sideways at him. "How do I know you won't just have some 'accident' happen to him afterwards? Or something else happens because he's not paying for your 'protection?'"

_Bah! Clever girl. _With a groan, Black Hat snapped his fingers, making a slight revision to the text.

"There," he said flatly. "As long as your father lives, you work for me. Therefore, should he perish by my hand, or any other's, our contract will be null and void."

"Lita, don't do this!" Ricardo cried. "Don't throw your life away for me! I'm old! I've lived my life!"

These cries only solidified her decision. Without reading the rest of the contract, Lita reached for the pen in Black Hat's hand. His grin widening, he snatched her wrist and pressed the pen's point deep into her fingertip. Lita yelped as the skin was broken and blood dripped from her finger, onto the contract. Her signature then magically appeared, as red as her blood.

Black Hat cackled in triumph as the contract rolled up neatly and poofed into thin air. "Welcome to Black Hat Organization."

"Lita…" Ricardo said in disbelief.

He didn't get to finish his thought as Black Hat's tentacles swiftly unlocked his restraints and wrapped around his body.

"Flug!" Black Hat barked to the scientist, who responded with a nervous salute. "Take our latest recruit to one of the spare bedrooms." The rest he said under his breath. "The _least_ lethal one."

"Lita!" Ricardo cried as he was carried out the door. "Not my daughter! Please, spare her!"

But she couldn't look at him. If she did, more than one tear would be escaping from her eye. She wiped the lone one away before anyone could see it. Her father's cries were silenced as Black Hat slammed the large metal door behind him.

* * *

**Other inspiration comes from Dracula and Lisa's first meeting in the "Castlevania" Netflix series. Hope Black Hat wasn't OOC here. While he does have a temper, I imagine when it comes to business and making deals he shows some restraint. All his clients would end up dead otherwise.**


	6. Welcome Home

**Happy Belated Valentine's Day (by 30 minutes)!**

* * *

"I…can't believe you just did that," Dr. Flug said, once he was alone with the woman.

Lita hung her head. "Neither can I."

In fact, the last few minutes had been a lot for both of them to process. In Flug's case, not only had his boss _not_ vanquished the intruder, but he had let their prisoner go _and_ recruited a new member to their team. He'd learned not to question Black Hat's decisions, but it was still weird that no one had died in all the chaos that had recently unfolded.

In Lita's case, she had just literally signed her soul away to the closest thing in this world to the Devil. Not that she was really religious, but this whole ordeal was still pretty Faustian. Point was that she'd just given up her freedom for her father's sake. Was he even going to be okay, without her there to help pay the bills? She hadn't really thought this through.

After a long period of awkward silence, Flug straightened up and adjusted his goggles.

"Yes, well," he said, tucking his tablet under his arm. "Mr. Black Hat's ordered that I get you settled into your room."

She looked over at him in confusion. "Room?"

"Yes, of course," he said, walking up to her. "If you're going to be living here, you're going to need a place to sleep, aren't you?'

She bit her lip. "I, uh…just thought that, uh…"

"You thought what?" he asked, cocking his head.

She couldn't help but find the blank look of his paper bag and goggles…creepy. Shaking it off, she replied, "You know, that I'd be…chained to a wall or something?"

Flug glanced over at the examination table. "Oh, _that_. We only do that for prisoners and test subjects. You are here as an employee, which means you'll receive room and board like the rest of us."

"Huh," Lita said, unsure of how to respond.

"However," the scientist said, moving in front of her, "given the fact that you burst into my lab and threatened my boss with a knife, I have very little reason to trust you. So…"

He held out his hand. Understanding, Lita let out a sigh and took off her backpack.

"Fair enough," she said, dropping the strap into his hand.

Once Flug had slung the bag over his shoulder, he held out his hand again. "Pockets?"

Rolling her eyes, Lita unzipped her hoodie pockets and turned them out. With much reluctance, she surrendered her wallet, her cellphone and her house keys. Flug held up his other hand when she took out a packet of tissues.

"_Those_ you can keep." To make things easier, he dropped the confiscated items into Lita's bag before holding out his palm a third time. "Your jeans?"

"I never keep anything in my jeans."

He gave her an incredulous look.

"No, seriously." She demonstrated by backflipping into a handstand, surprising him. "See? Easy for things to fall out if I keep them in my jeans!"

Flug shook off his amazement as she jumped back onto her feet. "Very well then. Follow me."

After slipping his tablet into his lab coat, he walked towards the door. Lita kept a few paces behind him.

"Ah-ah-ah," Flug said, gently grabbing her arm to pull her up to his side. "Up here where I can see you, if you don't mind." He noticed her eyeing her backpack. "Don't worry. You'll get this back once I check through it." He picked up her switchblade from the floor. "Just so you know, though," he said, slipping the knife into his front pocket, "you might not get _everything_ back."

Dr. Flug was definitely…different from his boss. There was no doubt he was evil, as not ten minutes ago he'd been electrocuting her father, but he was at least more…polite, to say the least. And despite the fact that his face was hidden, he was definitely less unsettling. Plus, he wasn't touching her in any weird ways.

Needless to say, Lita already preferred his company over Black Hat's.

The two of them were silent for a while as they walked out of the torture chamber and through the lab, which, Lita had concluded, was within the crashed airplane on the roof. Once they were inside the old-fashioned elevator and going down, Flug glanced sideways at her.

"W-What you did," he stammered, "back there. That…that was very brave."

She looked back at him. He sounded like he genuinely meant it.

"Thanks," she replied softly.

He turned his gaze back to the moving floors in front of them. "It was also really stupid."

She sighed. "I know. But what else could I do? He's my father."

"You realize he could've killed you," Flug said bluntly. "Black Hat…rarely shows mercy." The elevator stopped and the gate opened up. "You got lucky."

"If _that's_ lucky…" Lita said as they stepped off the elevator.

"You don't wanna see him when he's in a _really_ bad mood," Flug said, leading her down a green hallway. "But as long as you do as he says, as long as you don't challenge him, you'll survive here." He looked suspiciously at her. "And don't even think of attempting to escape. Even if you manage to succeed, there are security cameras hidden all over the place." He glanced nervously up at a portrait of his boss. "Except the bathrooms, for obvious reasons. So, I would recommend changing clothes in there. Though I would _not_ recommend trying to flush yourself down the toilet."

"Aw, phooey," Lita said sarcastically.

"Mr. Black Hat will give you the finer details in the morning. But the basic rules of this house are that no one leaves without Black Hat's permission, no leaking sensitive information about the organization—especially on social media—and, most importantly, never disobey the boss, or else suffer the consequences."

She noted his cryptic tone. "Guess those rules apply to you too, eh?"

He shrugged. "They apply to everyone under this roof."

"What's his dirt on you, then?"

"Excuse me?" Flug said, turning to her.

Folding her hands behind her back, she said, "He's gotta have _something_ against you to make you work here."

He gazed at the path ahead of them. "Not _everyone_ gets coerced into evil. For some of us, it just comes…naturally."

Lita wondered what he meant by that, but decided not to question it further as the scientist didn't sound like he wanted to get into it. Maybe it had something to do with that paper bag over his head. Glancing at a portrait of Black Hat riding a ghostlike horse in a cowboy getup, she figured she should lighten the melancholic mood a bit.

"Man," she said, forcing a laugh, "does your boss love himself, or what?"

Flug raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously," she said, gesturing to the walls. "How many self-portraits does one guy need? Not to mention all the black top hats everywhere! I mean…shit. Hope that hat is big enough to hold that big head of his."

Flug stifled a giggle, but then glanced around in panic. "I-I would be careful saying that sort of thing out loud! I-If _he_ hears you…"

Lita huffed. "He already has my soul. What more can he do to me?"

He stared at her in disbelief. "Um, _kill_ you? Or worse. He could rip your intestines out and use them as a jump rope."

For some reason, she couldn't help but snicker at the image, which confused Flug even more.

"I'm serious," he said. "Don't think he's going to go easy on you because you're a woman."

"Nice to know he's not sexist," she muttered.

He stopped a moment, narrowing his eyes at her. "Is this all some big joke to you?"

"It's my way of coping, okay?!" she snapped, darting her eyes at him.

"Eep!" Flug squeaked, flinching at her outburst.

Relaxing, Lita let out a sigh. "Just…let's just get to my room, okay? It's been a long day."

Flug watched in bewilderment as she continued ahead of him. He didn't dare admit it aloud, but she…kind of scared him. Her temper was so short, so sudden, and _wow_, could she ever be nasty! She almost reminded him of…well, his boss.

Realizing that he was supposed to be leading the way, Flug quickly caught up to the woman.

"It's not _all_ bad," he said reassuringly. "Mr. Black Hat is a fair boss. Well…when he _wants_ to be." He perked up. "But you'll get three square meals a day and free use of all Black Hat products!"

"Oh, joy," Lita said, rolling her eyes. "I've always wanted my own death ray."

"Oh! We just released a travel-sized death ray! I can hook you up once Black Hat approves of your weapons-wielding privileges—"

"Jesus Christ, I was _kidding_!"

"Eep!" Flug glanced around anxiously. "D-Don't s-say that…" he whispered, "that _name_ in this house!"

She blinked. "What? J—?"

He quickly covered her mouth. "Don't! Trust me! You're better off saying the F-word! But _never_ the J-word, C-word _or_ G-word!"

"Okay, okay!" Lita exclaimed, swiping his hand away. "Jes—I mean _geez_, relax!" She grumbled under her breath. "Never been gladder to be atheist."

Flug sighed in relief. "You really need to watch that mouth of yours. Black Hat has incinerated people for saying _less_." He pointed a finger at her. "So, no talking back to him."

She frowned at this. "I've been talking back to him all night. Not that I'm complaining, but how come I'm not a pile of ash?"

He shrugged. "You must've amused him. If a, err, victim keeps him entertained long enough, he'll let them live a little longer. But…"

"His interest doesn't last long," she said, remembering Black Hat's earlier words.

"Exactly. So I wouldn't push your luck. Ah, here we are."

They came to a red oak door. Flug reached inside his lab coat and pulled out a key, its bow a skull wearing a black top hat.

"Skeleton key," Lita murmured as Flug turned the key in the lock. "I get it."

"Many of these guest rooms are filled with deathtraps," Flug said in an inappropriately chipper tone. "Made especially for…_unwanted_ guests. So I wouldn't go exploring, if I were you. But don't worry." He pushed open the door. "This one's perfectly safe."

She glanced at him. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Black Hat ordered that I show you to the least lethal room. Only thing remotely lethal about this one is the amount of dust." As if embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "We…weren't expecting company, you see. Company we didn't want dead, anyway."

Deciding she'd had enough of his…nonchalant grimness, Lita stepped into the room. For a moment, she was awestruck at its size. The ceiling was so high, one could fit an elephant in here. Flug flipped a switch on the wall, illuminating the crystal chandelier.

The old-fashioned furniture made the room look like something out of _Downton Abbey_. A queen-sized canopy bed with golden comforters, a tri-mirrored vanity, a huge mahogany wardrobe, a beautifully patterned carpet matching the red wallpaper…it took her breath away.

Though Flug had been right, there were dust and cobwebs everywhere. And there were no windows. _So guests can't escape_, she figured.

"What do you think?" the scientist asked, sounding like he genuinely wished to know.

Shaking off her amazement, Lita shrugged. "Eh. Beats juvie."

"I can get 5.0.5. to clean it out in the morning, if you don't mind sleeping in an asthmatic nightmare." He paused. "You're not asthmatic, are you?"

"No," she said, turning to him. "This…this'll be fine."

"Good!" Flug exclaimed, happily clapping his hands together. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then! I'll come to let you out when the boss is ready for you."

"Wait," Lita said as the scientist put his hand on the doorknob. "Let me _out_?"

Seeing him take the skeleton key out of his coat, she realized what he was about to do. She sprang to the door, but was too late. Flug had already shut the door, and she could hear the key turning in the lock.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Lita leaned back against the door and sank to the ground. She lay her head back as she thought about all that had happened tonight. It wasn't her first time being locked up. It wasn't her first time dealing with dangerous people. But juvie, the pickpockets, the assaulters, they all seemed pretty small compared to this.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. This new room was a step up from her old one. Certainly a step up from the jail cell. And hey, she had a job now.

But she was going to be stealing again, after working so hard to turn her life around. Ten years of rehabilitation, out the window. And for the most dangerous criminal alive, no less. Along with his slightly less dangerous—but _still_ dangerous—mad scientist and…what was her name? That crazy lizard-girl who'd sometimes interrupt Black Hat's commercials? Dementia, right. She wasn't looking forward to meeting her either.

Then again…didn't Lita sort of _belong_ with these people? After all, she wasn't innocent either. Not only had she stolen from others countless times, but she'd beat up and slashed people in the streets. Out of defense, yes, but it was not like she'd ever called an ambulance for those lowly criminals.

But Black Hat didn't do things out of basic necessity. He did it for…what, money? Money he didn't even need! Or was it just for the pure pleasure of it? Yes, that was the difference between her and these people. Everything she'd ever done had been to protect herself, and her father. It had never been for leisure.

At least…that's what she kept telling herself.

And what about her father? Would he make it back home safely? Would he make it without her? What must he think of her right now?

Lita sniffed as she opened her eyes, and found herself staring up at a huge portrait of Black Hat. She narrowed her gaze at it, wanting to tear that painted, smug grin off his stupid face!

The one painted eye directed at her then reminded her of the security cameras. Not wanting to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she stood up and looked around the room. In the corner was a small golden door with a glass knob. It could only be the bathroom.

She held back the tears until she was safely inside.

* * *

Ricardo Gris cradled his head as he slowly came to. Once his vision was clear, he found himself in his armchair at home. He looked around anxiously. Had all that been a dream? There was only one way to be sure.

"Lita," he murmured, springing to his feet.

He'd stood up too soon, however, and his head started to spin. He didn't care though as he raced up the stairs. When he threw the door to Lita's bedroom open, he was met with a shocking sight.

The room was completely empty. All his daughters' pictures and posters had been torn off the walls, leaving only the hooks and pieces of tape. The dresser drawers were wide open and bare, as was the closet. Her exercise equipment, her laptop, her books, they were all gone! All that remained was the furniture and bedding.

It was as if…his daughter had never lived here.

Ricardo fell to his knees in horror. It had not been a dream then. He had her. That demon of a creature had his daughter.

And it was all Ricardo's fault.

If he hadn't dealt with Black Hat, if he hadn't retired from thievery, his daughter would still be here! He had tried to save his wife…at the cost of his own daughter.

What kind of father was he? What kind of father was he that he couldn't protect his own daughter? He had only stopped stealing because Lita had wanted to stop. He hadn't wanted to tempt her out of her decision. Unfortunately, with his record being much worse than Lita's, he'd been unable to find an honest job, forced to stay at home and waste away, turning to drink and the comfort of his television set. Leaving Lita with all the responsibility, including taking the punishment for his mistakes.

But there was a glimmer of hope yet. Black Hat had no intention of killing her yet, that much he knew. She'd merely signed up to be his lackey. And Ricardo knew she was a skilled enough thief to satisfy Black Hat enough to let her live. But for how long? Black Hat had a short temper. She could slip up once and that'd be the end of her!

Ricardo had to find a way to get her out of this place. But how?

His first thought was to run downstairs, pick up his cellphone and dial the police.

"_Hat Island Police Department_," a male voice said. "_How may we be of assistance?_"

"Yes, please!" Ricardo said. "Help! My daughter, she's being held captive by Black Hat!"

"_Black Hat?_" There was a sigh. "_Sorry, buddy. But your daughter's pretty much screwed._"

"How can you say that?! Please, you're the police! You must be able to do something!"

"_Look, buddy. We've lost enough cops just trying to give that guy a fucking parking ticket. It's a lost cause. You might wanna try the Hero Organization. Here, I'll give ya the number_."

"Thank you," Ricardo said, getting a pen and paper to write the number down.

"_Sorry about your daughter, sir._"

The cop then hung up.

"Now I remember why I never went into law enforcement," Ricardo said, dialing 1-800-HERO.

A female computerized voice answered this time. "_You've reached the Hero Organization! If you've been a victim of a robbery and or home invasion, press one! If you're dealing with a supervillain, press two! If that supervillain is Black Hat, hang up right now! It's a lost cause!_"

Ricardo felt like crying. "Can _no one_ help my daughter?"

He knew it was true though. He knew what Black Hat was capable of. Oh, how he worried about Lita being anywhere near that monster! Never mind that he was also a _male_…

His chubby hand closed around his phone in anger. He would not let that monster defile his daughter!

But what could _he_ do? He couldn't possibly save her on his own.

Unless…he came up with the money to pay off the loans. But how? He was in no shape to get a job, let alone steal.

One thing was for sure. If he was going to be of any help to his daughter, he was going to have to step up and be the father she deserved.

Decidedly, he picked the beer cans off the floor and threw them in the trash. He did the same with the full cans stocked in the fridge. He then got a broom and swept up the glass from the broken picture frame. Taking out the photo, Ricardo stared at the image of his wife and daughter and kissed them both.

Lita was a strong girl. She could hold her own for a little while. In the meantime, he was going to get his life together. He would come up with the money somehow.

"First thing's first," he said, throwing open the living room closet in search of his old weights. "Get into shape."

* * *

At first, Dr. Flug didn't notice his boss entering his lab, as his goggled eyes were glued to the screen of his computer.

"Flug!"

The scientist squeaked as he spun around in his rolling chair. He quickly saluted, his chair still slowly spinning as he attempted to keep his eyes on Black Hat.

"What are you still doing up?" his boss demanded, walking up to him with his hands behind his back.

"J-Just," Flug said, stopping his chair by placing his foot on the floor, "d-d-doing research on our latest recruit."

Black Hat looked at the screen in interest. "And what did you find?"

"Well, sir," Flug said, turning back to his computer. "Her full name is Adelita Anders Gris. Twenty-five years old, five-foot-six, one-hundred-thirty-pounds, which in metrics is—"

"Skip the useless facts!" Black Hat barked.

"Eep!" The scientist opened another window. "Well, I managed to locate her resumé, which wasn't hard given how many job sites she's submitted it to. She has so much work experience, her resumé's eight pages long!"

His boss cocked his head. "Work experience in _what_, exactly?"

"Well…pretty much everything. At least the minimum wage jobs. Movie theaters, clothing stores, restaurants, construction sites…she hasn't stayed at any of them for more than six months in the last ten years. Which is unsurprising, given her criminal record and lack of a high school degree."

"Criminal record, you say?" Black Hat said, leaning onto Flug's desk. "So, she wasn't bluffing then?"

"It would seem so, sir."

He pulled up a screenshot of an old news article. On it was the black-and-white mugshot of a teenage girl wearing a dark hoodie. Her light eyes were looking straight at the camera, holding a mixture of shame and fury. The title read: _Teenage burglar arrested._

Black Hat didn't need to read the article to know the identity of the girl.

Flug summed up the article. "She was arrested at fifteen while invading a home. According to the police reports, this wasn't her first burglary. Her DNA was found at seven other crime scenes. They just hadn't found a match until her arrest. She was in the juvenile detention center for about a week until bail was posted by her father. Shortly afterwards, she dropped out of school and started working."

"Interesting," Black Hat said, rubbing his chin as he stared at the mugshot.

He now recalled when he'd first met Lita Gris. After he'd tried to tempt her with a lollipop—he'd intended to give her a surprise scare once she was close—not only had she slapped the candy away but she'd kicked him in the shin. Normally, he would've incinerated her on the spot, but he couldn't help but admire the child's gumption.

"That little brat of yours has more backbone than you, Gris," Black Hat had said to the father. "Perhaps _she_ should be the one thieving instead of you. My youth camp is accepting applications."

While Ricardo had refused his offer to send her to camp, it seemed he'd taken Black Hat's advice after all.

"Looks like I've been doing business with the wrong Gris," he said, grinning in satisfaction. "And here I was, searching for a competent thief to run my errands, and she turns up in my own front yard!"

"But are we sure she's evil enough, sir?" Flug asked. "Aside from that one arrest, her record's pretty much clean. Not even a parking violation. Well," he said, glancing at the black wallet on his desk, "that might have to do with the fact that she has no driver's license. But still, it looks like she hasn't stolen anything in ten years."

"That we know of, anyway," Black Hat said, pressing his fingertips together. "Whatever her current moral code may be, she is still a soul desperate to keep her father safe. As long as I have that against her, she'll do whatever I ask of her."

"I suppose you're right," Flug said, pulling up the video feed of Lita's battle with the security system from earlier. "At any rate, I can see why you took her offer. She at least has the basic skills we've been looking for, though nothing superhuman from what I've seen."

"Which reminds me." The demon directed his one eye towards the scientist. "Considering how _easy_ it was for a mere mortal girl with no superhuman abilities to infiltrate our lair…"

He slammed his hands onto the desk, causing Flug to jump. Black Hat growled, bearing his teeth at the scientist.

"YOU CLEARLY NEED TO UPGRADE THAT SECURITY SYSTEM!"

"I-I'll start working on it right away, sir!" Flug said with a squeak.

"No," Black Hat said, slowly calming down. "First thing I want you to do is construct a tracking device for Miss Gris. If she manages to escape, as I suspect she will, I'll need to know her location at all times."

Flug saluted. "Right away, sir!"

He rolled his chair away to get to his worktable. Black Hat turned back to the screen, watching Lita as she dodged the lasers and buzz saws. While she was clearly panting from exhaustion, there was something in her eyes to suggest that she was…enjoying herself. Leaning his elbow onto the desk, Black Hat gave a toothless grin as he indulged in the impressive acrobatic display.

"Oh, Lita Gris," he said, chuckling deeply in his throat, "I'll make a villain out of you yet."

* * *

**Hero Organization? Hero League? Fandom can't seem to decide.**

**Oh boy is Flug's dialogue ever fun to write!**


	7. It's Not All Black And White

**Yeah, half this chapter had been written beforehand too.**

* * *

A knock on the door awoke Lita. In her emotional exhaustion, she hadn't even made it to the bed, and had ended up crying herself to sleep on the bathroom floor.

"Miss Gris?" Flug called from outside, knocking again. "Are you in there?"

"Y-Yeah," Lita said, struggling to rise. "J-Just a minute."

Turning on the sink, she splashed some water in her face to wash away the grime she'd gotten from the dirty floor. After drying herself off, she took a quick glance in the mirror. While her face was clean, her hair was an absolute mess. Unfortunately, she had no comb lying around.

_Oh, well_, she thought, hanging the towel back up. _Not like there's anyone here I want to impress._

When she opened the door, Flug stood there, looking perky.

"Morning, Miss Gris!" he said. "5.0.5. and I have brought you breakfast!"

"5.0.5.?" Lita said, looking past him.

Her mouth dropped at the sight. Standing there with a cart of pancakes was an enormous blue bear. With the yellow daisy sticking out of his head and big eyes, he looked like a Care Bear! His little maid outfit made him even more adorable!

She struggled to hold back a squeal from the sudden exposure to cuteness. "Oh…my…g—"

"Don't!" Flug cried in panic.

"—osh!"

Lita had seen the bear a few times on TV, but in person…it was like her five-year-old self's dream come true! Making eye contact with her, 5.0.5. smiled widely and gave her a wave.

That did it.

Squealing in delight, Lita rushed over to the bear. "YOU ARE SO _FUCKING_ CUTE!"

5.0.5. let out an excited grunt, opening his arms to scoop her up. Lita welcomed the hug and buried her face in his plushy neck. It was like hugging a giant pillow!

She just couldn't help herself. Given how hellish the last twenty-four hours have been, she needed a snuggle from a giant bear.

"Y-Yes, well," Flug said, clearing his throat. "5.0.5., this is Lita Gris. She'll be living with us for a while."

5.0.5. growled happily, as if to say, "Yay, a new friend!"

"Glad that you're impressed with my creation," Flug said, tapping Lita's shoulder. "And I know how…therapeutic 5.0.5.'s hugs can be, but I wouldn't recommend having Black Hat seeing your, uh…display of affection."

Pouting, Lita broke away from 5.0.5., who moaned in disappointment.

"Besides," Flug said, rolling up his glove to check his watch, "you don't have time for any of this. Black Hat wishes to see you immediately, once you've finished eating."

Lita shivered at the mention of Black Hat.

"You're not in trouble," he assured her. "It's just your orientation."

That didn't make her feel any better.

"Fine," Lita said, playing with her messy ponytail. "Is there a comb I can use?"

Flug cocked his head. "There isn't one in your suitcases?"

"Suitcases?"

Looking around, she finally noticed the pile of black suitcases over by the doorway, alongside her punching bag and barbells from home.

"Black Hat had the Hatbots retrieve your belongings from home," Flug explained.

Lita blinked in bewilderment. "He's…actually letting me keep my stuff?"

"Oh, yes. Saves time on going out and finding new things for you."

She sighed. _Of course._

"Which reminds me," Flug said, reaching into his lab coat.

He pulled out Lita's phone, which had her even more confused.

"You're not worried I'm gonna call for help?" she asked.

"Oh, no." Flug touched the screen. "And even if you do, we've tapped it, so we'll know."

Lita groaned. "Then why give it back to me at all?"

"How else are you going to get your schedule and list of duties each day? You'll find it in the Black Hat Organization app."

Feeling no immediate desire to check that app out, she took the phone and shoved it into her hoodie pocket.

"I also left your backpack next to the suitcases," Flug said. "Oh, and one last thing."

Reaching into his coat again, he pulled out a metallic syringe. Lita's eyes widened at the sight of the long, thick needle.

Memories of the hospital came rushing back. Of her mother, in the examination room, getting a huge needle inserted into her thigh…

"I just need to inject a tracking device into your skin," Flug said nonchalantly. "It's not that we don't trust you… Who am I kidding? We don't. But in the event that you decide to run off…" He noticed Lita's sickened expression. "Is there a problem?"

Lita gulped. "Do…do you _have_ to inject it?"

He stared at her and then at the syringe. "Do you…have a fear of needles?"

She clutched her thigh as she backed away. "N-Not so much a fear, as I have a, uh…big dislike of…"

Flug found himself chuckling. "You face down a bunch of lasers, buzz-saws, flamethrowers and ruthless kids throwing snowballs," he said, waving the syringe around, "and _this_ is what scares you?"

"It's not funny!" Lita shouted, causing both Flug and 5.0.5. to flinch. "Can't you just…put a collar or ankle thing on me or something?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no," the scientist said, wagging his finger. "You'd find it hard to bathe wearing a device like that. Too much risk of electrocution. Trust me," he said, tapping the side of the syringe. "This will be _much_ safer. And don't worry about the pain. It'll only hurt for a moment."

_It's not the pain I'm worried about._

Before Lita could take another step back, 5.0.5. took her hand in his massive paw. As she looked up at him, he gave a reassuring smile. He grunted something.

"Oh, very well, 5.0.5.," Flug said, sighing in disappointment. "You may hold her hand." He muttered under his breath. "Won't be as fun though."

Lita and 5.0.5. sat down on the bed, her hand still in his paw. Gripping the comforter with her other hand, she kept her gaze on 5.0.5. as Flug approached with the syringe.

"Now hold still," Flug said, firmly but gently gripping her arm.

5.0.5. gave her hand a tight squeeze just as the needle entered her shoulder. Lita winced as she saw the needle piercing her mother's thigh.

"Mija!" her father's voice said in her head. "_I thought I told you to wait outside!_"

"Done," Flug said, releasing her arm. "See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Lita glanced over at her shoulder. It was a little red, but she didn't see any piercing mark. She touched the tender spot, feeling around for the tracking device.

"It's a microchip," Flug explained. "So small you'll forget it's even there. Now," he said, walking towards the door, "eat up! I'll come to fetch you in thirty minutes!" He sneezed suddenly. "And 5.0.5., if you would begin dusting in here, please?"

He shut the door, but Lita didn't hear the key turn. He hadn't locked it. She could just step outside and…no. With this tracking device in her arm, there was officially no chance for escape now. If she even tried, they'd catch her and punish her. Or worse, they could punish her father.

She eyed the buttermilk pancakes on the cart. Beside them was an assortment of fruit bowls and syrup bottles, along with pitchers of milk and juices. The sight made her stomach grumble.

_At least they're not starving me_, she thought.

Seeing her staring at the breakfast, 5.0.5. got up and went over to the cart. He gestured to the fruit and syrup.

"Oh," Lita said, leaning onto her palms. "Uh, you have chocolate syrup?"

Grunting, 5.0.5. picked up a dark brown bottle and squirted them onto the pancakes.

"That's enough," she said, holding up a hand.

With a bright smile, the bear carried the silver tray over to her and placed it onto her lap. A fork and butter knife sat on either side of the chocolate-covered pancakes. He then went back to the cart and gestured to the pitchers, as if to ask what she wanted to drink.

"Any banana juice in there?"

5.0.5. cocked his head.

"Yeah, not a lot of people know about it. But it's my favorite. Apple's good too."

Pouring her a glass, 5.0.5. handed the juice to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking the glass.

After a curtsy, 5.0.5. grabbed a feather duster off the cart and started dusting the furniture. Lita couldn't help but smile as she watched him.

_At least there's _someone_ in this hellhole I can befriend. Too bad he can't talk._

Being a fast eater, and given that she hadn't eaten the takeout she'd brought home last night, Lita devoured her pancakes within ten minutes.

"Did you make these?" she asked the bear after swallowing the last bite.

5.0.5., who had moved onto vacuuming, nodded.

"Well, they're delicious."

Beaming, he waved a paw, as if to bashfully say, "It was nothing."

As she set the dirty dishes back onto the cart, Lita looked over at the pile of suitcases. Glancing down at herself, she realized she was wearing the same clothes from last night. They stank from all the sweat.

She glanced at the old-fashioned cuckoo clock on the wall. Twenty more minutes until Flug returned. Just enough time for a quick shower and change.

After rummaging through the suitcases, she found her toiletries, her hairdryer and a change of clothes and carried them into the bathroom. When she emerged, she was all clean, her hair combed and dried, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white tank top. Having arrived, Flug cocked his head at her as she came out.

"What?" she said, throwing on her hoodie. "There a dress code?"

"Err…no," Flug said. "Not really. Just no pink." His tone lowered. "_Never_ pink."

Lita shrugged. "Never really my color anyway."

He watched as she zipped her hoodie up. "Actually, that should be fine. The boss approves of black. And Dementia wears a hoodie all the time."

"Yeah, where_ is_ this Dementia?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh, you'll meet her in time. And when you do," he leaned forward to whisper, "do not, I repeat, do _not_ ask her what she thinks of Black Hat!"

Lita blinked. "I…wasn't planning to."

"You will regret it!" Flug exclaimed before clearing his throat. "Now. Follow me, if you please."

On the way out, Lita waved to 5.0.5. The bear waved back and then pointed to the pile of suitcases.

"Don't bother with those," she called. "I'll take care of them later."

This walk through the halls wasn't as long as last night's had been. Black Hat's office was on the same floor, at the farthest end of the north hall. The sight of the enormous black double doors made Lita sick to her stomach. It was the same feeling she got whenever she was called into her employer's office.

Only this time, it was enough to make her face turn green.

"Don't worry," Flug said, noticing her uneasiness. "Just remember what we talked about last night. Do as he says, and don't talk back. And if he _does_ get mad for whatever reason, beg for mercy. Trust me. He _loves _watching his subordinates grovel."

Lita cringed at this advice. She didn't like the idea of appearing weak in front of anyone. It left her to look like easy prey for any passerby criminal.

Before Flug could knock on the doors, they creaked open automatically. The high-ceiling office was decorated in the same green wallpaper as the hallway, along with more Black Hat portraits and shelves of assorted books and expensive-looking items. Trophies from past heists, she assumed. Straight ahead sat a large mahogany desk. The red cushioned chair behind it was facing the tall, ovular red-glass window.

Lita looked over at the shivering scientist, who gestured for her to step inside. What choice did she have but to obey?

The double doors slammed shut behind her. Honestly, Lita was getting so used to the sound that her reaction was really more of a flinch than a jump.

She watched as the large red chair turned, revealing its villainous occupant.

"Ah, Miss Gris," Black Hat said, grinning with his hands folded together. "First day on the job, and already you're punctual." He gestured across the desk, making a smaller red chair materialize. "Please. Have a seat."

It was strange. He acted so cordially for a villain. Of course, such a front would be expected from a businessman, no matter what kind of business he ran. Somehow this made him seem more—dare she think it—human. The idea eased her worry a bit and replaced it with anger.

Lita wanted nothing more than to wipe that snarky grin off his ugly face—okay, maybe not _that_ ugly, but it wasn't aesthetically pleasing either. After abducting and torturing her father, forcing her to go through a series of crazy contraptions and persuading her into selling her soul, she hated him with a burning passion.

But he was also the one with the power here. Physically and legally. He had the supernatural strength, the contract, he knew where her father lived. He had all the cards and they both knew it. It wouldn't be smart to challenge him now. She would submit to whatever his plans for her were.

However, she knew if she acted helpless, he would have even more power over her. _He may have my soul, but he doesn't have my spirit. Uh…if that makes any sense at all._

Besides, despite what he was capable of, he was still a boss. She'd dealt with difficult bosses before. Best thing to do was to remain calm and not be intimidated. If that failed, she would do what she normally did to relax in an awkward encounter.

So, taking a deep breath, Lita approached the desk and sat down in the smaller chair. She locked her eyes with Black Hat's.

For a moment, his grin faltered. He cocked his head to the side as he studied her. He appeared confused.

And he was. Last night, this woman had been radiating with fear, though she'd made an effort to suppress it. But now, that fear was completely gone. She wasn't even faking it. He could literally smell fear. And he smelled nothing.

Didn't this girl understand her situation? Didn't she know whose presence she was in? She was alone with him. In his office. His soul was hers. Why wasn't she afraid?

Lita cocked her head to match his. Confused about his confusion.

"Uh…you wanted to see me?" she said.

Black Hat returned his head to its upright position, grinning once again. _No matter. Her fear will grow before this meeting is through._

"I had Flug do some research on you, Miss Gris," he said, opening a thick file on his desk. "It seems you…undersold yourself. According to these, you were quite the little cat burglar as a child." He chuckled as he flipped through the contents. "Most teenage girls spend their time shopping at the mall. Seems you were doing your 'shopping' after hours."

Lita glanced down at the file, catching glimpses of printouts of news stories, surveillance photos, her mugshots…

"Is that my credit card bill?!" Lita exclaimed, reaching for the folder.

Black Hat snatched it out of her reach, grinning further as he read the paper. "Mmm-mmm-mmm. So many purchases made to _Thieves Illustrated_."

She blushed hard, making Black Hat laugh. "It does _not_ say that and you know it!"

"In all honesty," he said, setting the folder down, "I'm quite impressed." He laced his fingers together as his one eye fixated on her. "You were only caught once, but your prison records state that your DNA was found at seven other crime scenes. Now, I know the police can be incompetent, so I imagine the number is much greater than that, am I right?"

As Lita's cheeks returned to their original olive color, she nodded.

"Then by all means, how many robberies have you committed? I'm dying to know."

It took a moment for Lita to silently count on her fingers. "Thirty-six."

Black Hat's eyebrows shot up. "Thirty-six?"

"Well," Lita said nonchalantly, "thirty-_nine _if you count the heists my father and I pulled off together. Oh, not to mention the occasional pickpocketing and shoplifting. Then it adds up to about…let's see, sixty-seven, sixty-eight…"

He stared at her a long while. "You're not joking."

She shook her head. "It was mostly houses, a couple of jewelry stores and one bank—the security for that was laughable—no biggie."

Black Hat was a master liar, and there was nothing in her tone or body language to suggest that she was speaking falsely. Or sarcastically, for that matter. She was serious.

Bursting out laughing, he leaned back in his chair. "We-he-_hell_! It would seem I got more than I bargained for! But tell me, my dear." He leaned forward again, using his elbows for support. "Wherever did you learn such useful skills? I know you didn't attend my Camp for Young Villains."

This was certainly an interesting change of pace. Usually when her employers discovered her criminal record, they were outraged. She wasn't used to such…positive feedback. Except from her father.

It was…unnerving. Time to do her thing to relax.

"Papi considered that, but didn't have the money," Lita said, leaning forward slightly, not daring to put her elbows onto his desk.

"Fair," Black Hat said, remembering the bulk of loans.

"I learned some self-defense from my mother before she…" She paused. "And I was already on the gymnastics team at school." Her voice became quiet. "The rest I learned from Papi."

"Seems the old fool did _something_ productive with his time."

Lita scowled. "Don't talk about him that way."

"What? It's true, isn't it?" He leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. "Anyway, it would seem you'd make a fine addition to my organization. Had I known you had such skills, I would've hired you _years_ ago. Even accepted you into my camp on scholarship!"

"I've seen your website," she said in an annoyed tone, leaning back in her own seat and crossing her legs. "You don't _do_ scholarships."

He shrugged. "I make exceptions from time to time. The point is I could use talent like yours. While I already have someone to run errands for me, she tends to leave…destruction in her wake." He cringed. "I enjoy chaos as much as the next villain, but there's a certain order to these things, and I'd rather not deal with lawsuits and police investigations. So many lawyers and detectives to dispose of…"

He glanced at Lita to see her reaction. No smell of fear yet, though she was cringing. _Eh, I'll take it._

"Cleaning up after Dementia can be so exhausting," Black Hat said with a groan, crossing his arms. "Occasionally, I will need someone with a more," he smiled at her, "discreet approach. My business is no secret, but with heroes and federal agents investigating all the major heists…"

"I get it," Lita said, crossing her arms. "You like the fame, but you'd rather your enemies don't know what you've stolen—or rather that you're the one who ordered it stolen—so they can't figure out whatever it is you're planning. That way, you're one step ahead of them. But you can't do that if your hired hand is leaving a whole bunch of evidence behind."

Black Hat was momentarily thrown off. Not because of her deduction, but because she had shifted into the exact same position he was sitting in. Was she _mocking_ him?

He tried not to let his annoyance show as he uncrossed his legs and touched his fingertips together. "Very good, Miss Gris. It would seem you do not lack in brains either. Despite not having finished high school."

"What can I say?" she said, uncrossing her legs. "I was busy with other things."

"You will need some training, of course, before your first assignment. First, you'll have to go through orientation. You'll mostly be working with my other henchgirl, Dementia. She'll polish up your combat and acrobatic skills, while Flug will aid you with any technology you might need for your assignments."

"Sounds good."

She touched her fingertips together, once again matching his position. This did not go unnoticed by Black Hat.

_What does this woman think she's _doing_?!_

Scowling, he slammed his hands onto the desk, causing Lita's to fall onto her lap.

"Let us make a few things clear, Miss Gris," Black Hat said, leaning towards her. "According to the contract you signed, you now belong to me. I may have allowed you to keep your worldly possessions, but everything under this roof, animate and inanimate, is _mine_. And as long as you live under it, you are to obey my every order without question."

"So I can't ask _any_ questions?" Lita put her hand to her mouth. "Did that count? Or that?"

Black Hat growled, his annoyance showing. "Let me put it this way. I say, 'jump.' You say, 'how high?' I say, 'steal.' You say, 'how much?' I say, '_kill_.'" The room seemed to grow darker for a moment. "You say, 'how painfully?'"

Lita gulped. Black Hat grinned. Her fear was finally coming to light.

"Rule Number One: you are not to leave the premises without my permission, which will mostly be for heists and the occasional business trip. Rule Number Two: you are not to discuss any information concerning your position here to anyone outside the Black Hat Organization. That being said, we will be keeping tabs on your phone and email. Rule Number Three: you are to address me as either 'sir,' 'Mr. Black Hat,' 'boss,' or 'my lord and master.'"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the last one.

"And Rule Number Four," he said, his eyes narrowing, "I do not take _any_ form of insubordination _lightly_."

_Oh shit,_ she thought. _Did he realize I was copying his moves?!_

"Noted," Lita squeaked, before clearing her throat. "When do I start, _sir_?"

The fear was gone again, which disappointed the villain. He was so used to people being afraid of him. Even other villains. Yet aside from her slight nervousness, this mere human was so relaxed and nonchalant. It was almost…refreshing. But mostly puzzling.

"You seem indifferent about all of this," he said, leaning back in his chair. "That's good. That's the mark of a true villain."

Lita crossed her arms. "I'm just following my end of the deal."

"For now, you are." Black Hat's grin returned. "From what I've seen so far from you, Miss Gris, you have the potential to be a great villain." He waved one hand to the side. "You just need a guiding hand, to steer you in the _wrong_ direction."

"And I suppose _you'll _be that," she said, waving her own hand in the same way he did, "'guiding hand?'"

"You should've seen Flug when he first got here," he said with a dark chuckle. "Trust me, Miss Gris. You'll find you might like being evil."

Lita sighed. "I don't believe in evil."

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow. "And I suppose you'd prefer the," he gagged, "_path of righteousness_?"

She shook her head. "Don't believe in good either."

What a peculiar statement. It had Black Hat baffled. And yet…intrigued. Propping his elbows onto the desk, he leaned onto his folded hands.

"What _do_ you believe in, Miss Gris?"

She took a moment to find the right word. "Selfishness."

Black Hat tilted his head to the side. "Care to explain?"

"This whole…idea of good versus evil?" She moved her head to match his. "It's bullshit. No one ever does anything because they're good or evil. They do things because they're either selfish or selfless. Take you, for example." She gestured towards him. "You offer your services to other villains, but for your own benefit, not theirs. Selfish.

"And heroes, doing good deeds and shit like that. They're not always doing it because it's the right thing, but to make themselves feel better, or for fame. Depends. People can even do things that are considered bad for totally selfless reasons. Like if it was to benefit someone they cared about…"

She trailed off a moment and then shook her head. "It's not a matter of _what_ you do, it's _why_ you do it."

Black Hat stared at her for a long while. It was needless to say that her statement surprised him. He'd always seen the world as black and white, evil and good. After all, "black" was in his name. Of course, he'd heard the whole "goodness inside you" speech from captive heroes all the time, but he'd never imagined anyone would tell him that good and evil was a complete lie.

This girl was becoming more and more intriguing by the minute.

"You have a very," he said, setting his folded hands down, "_interesting_ outlook on life, Miss Gris."

"And you," Lita said, leaning forward with her hands folded onto her lap, "Mr. Black Hat, have an interesting," she paused a moment, glancing around the room to think of a comeback, "taste in décor."

Black Hat smiled in a way that only a few of his fangs were sticking out. "I think I might like you, Miss Gris."

She looked at him unsurely. "Should I feel flattered or…worried?"

He chuckled in amusement. "You decide." He stood up. "Come. It's time for your orientation tour."

She didn't protest as she rose to follow him. Her mind was in a muddle.

That…hadn't been so bad. Really. Maybe it was the fact that it was daytime. Or that since her soul was already sold away, there was nothing more he could do to break her. But he didn't seem as intimidating as he had last night.

Black Hat was surprisingly civil, when he wanted to be. If he had caught onto the game she'd been playing—he'd be the first of her bosses to notice—he hadn't punished her for her "insubordination." Could it really be called that though? Perhaps he just didn't mind a little playfulness. Didn't he expect her to be evil, anyway?

She wasn't going to be evil though. Not entirely. This was no different than when she first started stealing. Survival. That was all that mattered.

Survival. And her father.

She wasn't sure why she'd told Black Hat her moral beliefs. She supposed it was her way of pointing out that she wasn't doing any of this for him. That she was still her own person, even if she wasn't free. She had her own reasons.

Yes. She was the most selfish person alive. She was in this mess for the most selfish of reasons. Selfish, because she couldn't bear to live without her father.

Maybe she fit in here after all.

* * *

**Ooh, I had so much fun writing the office scene! Originally, Lita copying BH's movements was a way to show their power struggle (kind of still is), but then I thought it could also be a coping mechanism of hers.**

**I'm always writing about heroines who start out being either self-righteous or are inclined to see the good in everyone. And while having a villain with a villain would be cool, I wondered...what if the heroine was neither good nor evil, but morally gray? I thought it was an interesting dynamic to try. Now you know why her last name is "Gris" (in case you didn't know, it's the Spanish word for "gray").**


	8. Orientation

**Blech! Exposition/transitional chapters are always a pain, but necessary. I promise things will move further along soon.**

* * *

"These are the other guest rooms," Black Hat said, gesturing to the long series of doors. "We keep them locked when not in use."

"Yeah, Flug told me about those," Lita said.

He smirked. "Then you know not to poke your nose where it doesn't belong. And that," he said, pointing to a set of deep red double doors at the end of the hall, "is _my_ bedchamber." His one eye glared sideways at her. "Which you are forbidden to enter," he said, his tone dripping with venom as he leaned towards her, "under _any_ circumstances!"

Lita shrugged. "So long as you keep out of _my_ room."

He stared at her, bewildered at how unfazed she was. _I can't be losing my touch, can I?_ It did no good for one of his subordinates to be unafraid of him. Suppose she became _too_ comfortable in her position? She might discover the means to escape. Or worse, overpower him! He had to keep a certain level of discomfort in her if he was going to maintain control.

Then he remembered what had uneased her last night, causing him to grin mischievously.

"Really, Miss Gris," he said, folding his hands behind his back. "You can dispel whatever fantasies you may have of me entering your bedchamber."

She stiffened, her cheeks turning red at his implication. "N-No! I wasn't—"

"Of course, such fantasies are inevitable." He adjusted his tie. "I _do_ have that effect on women. However," he said, giving her a pat on the head, "I must insist that our relationship remain professional."

Her blush deepened, though she could clearly hear the mocking tone in his voice. "Cut it out! I know you're just messing with me!"

"Am I?" he said, cocking his head to the side.

Her gaze narrowed. "_Yes_."

Black Hat chuckled, enjoying her reaction. "Keep telling yourself that, darling."

As he walked ahead of her, Lita growled, "Creep."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he called without looking back at her.

It was like that the entire tour. He'd tease her and she'd get all flustered. It wasn't true fear, but Black Hat would take what he could get. She _knew_ he was only trying to make her uncomfortable, of course. That didn't make it any less annoying.

"I expect everyone to be awake by seven a.m. sharp," he said as he showed her the kitchen and dining room. "Breakfast starts promptly at eight, work begins at nine. Lunch hour is noon to one and dinner is at seven. We only use the dining room when we have guests. You may take your meals in the kitchen or in your room."

Once they were done with the ground floor, Black Hat led her back to the elevator. "Along with running my errands," he said as they stepped inside, "your other duties will include light housekeeping and the occasional meal preparation."

Lita looked at him uneasily as the doors closed. "Say what now?"

"In case you haven't noticed," he said, gesturing to the floors passing them by, "this mansion is incredibly immense. As fun as it would be to make that _mistake_ _of a bear_ clean everything, none of it would get done in time. So, you will share his list of daily chores. Flug has his own. And Dementia…" He groaned. "Dementia would just make an even _bigger _mess."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." The cleaning part didn't really bother her as she'd helped her father clean the house all the time. "What was that bit about _meal_ preparation?"

"Everyone here cooks," Black Hat said. "It's more efficient that way. For instance, it was 5.0.5.'s turn to make breakfast this morning. Flug will make lunch, Dementia's in charge of dinner, I'll be making breakfast tomorrow, and then lunch is your job."

"Do I _have_ to?"

His perpetual grin disappeared as he scowled at her. "Need I remind you of the terms of our contract? You are to obey my every order—"

"Without question, I know! But you see…I…I can't…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Embarrassed, she shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets. "I…can't cook."

This information surprised Black Hat. "What do you mean you _can't cook_? How do you _eat_?"

"Papi did all the cooking," Lita explained. "And there's such a thing as takeout and microwave dinners, you know."

He groaned. "Well, you'll have to learn. I won't need anything stolen all the time, so you'll have to pull your weight some other way in the meantime."

"Can't we just stick with the cleaning and leave it at that?"

His eye narrowed. Lita could tell he was starting to lose patience.

"Alright, fine, I'll cook," she said, tearing her gaze away from him. "Just don't blame me if you choke to death."

Black Hat's grin returned. "Oh, believe me, Miss Gris. _I _won't be the one choking."

"Right." She sighed. "You're immortal. Well then…don't blame me if _Flug_ chokes to death."

He laughed at the image. "Not two days here, and you've already developed an appropriately morbid sense of humor."

"What makes you think I was joking?"

Directing his eye towards her, he said, "You're going to do well here."

They reached the top floor, which mostly contained what Black Hat called "storage space" and Flug's airplane/laboratory.

"You've already been here, of course," Black Hat said as the metal double doors whizzed open. "Occasionally, you will be assisting Flug."

"In what?" Lita asked, stepping in before the doors could snap closed. "Building the next Frankenstein's monster?"

"Did someone call me?" piped a voice.

Startled by the new voice, Lita shrieked and, seeing nobody else around, found herself clinging onto Black Hat's arm. He frowned at this action. _I've been trying all day to get a scare out of her, and not only does _Dementia_ end up scaring her, but she clings to _me_ for safety?!_

Dementia dropped from the ceiling, suspended upside-down with the help of her long green ponytail. Her face ended up an inch from Lita's. Her mismatched eyes stared into Lita's bright blue ones.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo!" Dementia exclaimed, grinning excitedly. "Did you bring me a new chew toy, my love?"

She swiped a hand at Lita, the one with the fingerless black glove. Lita jumped out of her reach and hid behind Black Hat. He growled, insulted that she found _Dementia_ more frightening than him.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Hearing sniffing sounds next to her ear, Lita squealed when she found Dementia suddenly behind her. Lita backed away just as Dementia caught one more whiff of her.

"This one's…" Dementia's green and brown eyes narrowed suspiciously. "_Female_."

There was something vicious and territorial in the look she was giving Lita.

"Uh…boss?" Lita said, looking to Black Hat, ironically, for assistance.

He stepped between the women, causing Dementia's eyes to turn into hearts as they gazed up at him excitedly.

"Dementia," Black Hat said, his tone filled with disdain as he addressed her, "Miss Adelita Gris is _not_ a chew toy. She is my new errand girl."

The hearts in Dementia's eyes shattered as they peered over at the woman cowering behind her beloved. The territorial look Dementia's eyes had held earlier quickly returned as she let out an animalistic growl.

"You're…_replacing_ me?!"

"Please," Black Hat said, rolling his eye. "As if I'd be idiotic enough to release you into the world unrestrained. Unless there was a particular target I had in mind, of course." He grinned as he reached behind and threw his arm around Lita's shoulder. "No. Miss Gris is merely an extra set of hands."

Lita cringed at the fact that he was touching her again. And, based on the death glare Dementia was giving her, Lita figured _she_ didn't like it either.

"I already got a set of hands!" Dementia shouted, waving her hands in Lita's face. "And a set of feet too!"

She reached down and tugged her feet upward, causing her to land on her bottom. Lita then noticed the metal anklet above the lizard-woman's red-and-white tennis shoe.

"Hey!" Lita exclaimed, clutching her still aching shoulder. "How come _she_ gets to wear a tracking anklet?!"

Ignoring her, Black Hat said, "Dementia, you will be handling the physical part of Miss Gris' training. Meaning, you'll be teaching her to fight and infiltrate."

Dementia blinked. "You mean…I get to…" Her eyes lit up. "Hit her as much as I want?!"

Lita was starting to have second thoughts about this arrangement.

"The idea," Black Hat said with an annoyed growl, "is that you'll be working _with_ her. _Not_ against her. Meaning," his grip on Lita tightened, "if I suddenly find her in more than one piece…"

Dementia grinned as he grabbed the front of her hoodie and brought her to his eyelevel.

"YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF IN A SIMILAR SITUATION!"

Because Lita was so close to him, covering her ears hadn't been enough to stop them from ringing. Dementia only gazed at Black Hat lovingly, her tongue sticking out.

"Do I make myself clear?" he said, giving her a shake.

Dementia nodded. "Whatever you say…my love!"

Rolling his eye, Black Hat dropped her to the floor.

"Now then," he said, leading Lita away from the crumpled pile of mush. "Flug will set you up with the orientation videos. Then I will send you your schedule. Has Flug showed you the company app yet?"

Lita shook her head. "He mentioned it, but…I haven't exactly had the time to check it out."

"Well then. Flug will just have to show you after you've watched the tapes. For now, any questions?"

"Just one." She glanced at the gloved hand on her shoulder. "Could you, um…let go of me, sir?"

"You certain you want that?" Black Hat smirked at her. "As I recall, not two minutes ago, you couldn't keep your hands off me."

Her cheeks took on that embarrassing color again. "D-Dementia just…surprised me. That's all."

"And yet…your first instinct was to cling to _me_."

From his tone, she couldn't tell if he was angry about this or…amused. Either way, it perturbed her.

"I take it there's no Human Resources office, huh?" she asked.

"Nope," Black Hat said simply.

"Thought so."

Since he didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon, Lita reached across her chest to shove his hand off her shoulder. Black Hat didn't say anything, only grinned.

She _would_ fear him eventually. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

After Lita spent two hours watching the orientation videos in the living room, Flug came in with a clipboard.

"Well, any questions?" he asked brightly.

_Only like a million_, she thought as she sat up on the red couch.

"How come I've never heard of any of these villains?" Lita asked. "I mean where the hell is _Rhyboflaven_?"

"Oh," Flug said. "Many of our clients live and reign in other dimensions."

She blinked. "There are…_other dimensions_?"

"Oh, yes. We keep an interdimensional portal in the lab so we can visit our clients' dimensions and vice versa." He could see the curiosity in her gaze. "I wouldn't recommend using it without supervision though. You wouldn't want to accidentally end up in a land of carnivorous fruit."

Lita shivered at the image. Still, the information that there was a vast number of different dimensions out there was a lot to take in.

The orientation videos had been…interesting. Not so much the how-to-be-a-villain tips, but getting a glimpse into the lives of her new coworkers. The Q&A video had been especially informative.

Things she'd learned:

One, Flug was a lot more dangerous than he let on.

Two, Dementia was…pretty much as dangerous as she'd figured.

Three, 5.0.5. was a harmless little cinnamon roll and it was a shame he'd originally been created for evil.

Four, there was no doubt Black Hat was the biggest prick in the world.

Five, for some very bizarre reason, Dementia was madly in love with Black Hat. To each their own, she supposed.

Still, those videos hadn't told her that much about her new colleagues. There were still millions of questions swimming in her head. What had led them to evil? How did Flug and Dementia come to be with Black Hat?

Oh, and don't get her started on her questions about Black Hat! How old was he? What species was he? Had he always been a…whatever he was or had he been human once? Why was he evil? Not that she believed in evil, but if ever there was evil in its most extreme, Black Hat seemed to embody it. Had he been born that way or had something put him on that path? Was he…_really_ as evil as he appeared? Or, like she had her own dark side, did he have a light side too?

"Miss Gris?"

Lita shook out of her thoughts as she turned to Flug. She knew he wouldn't be able to answer all her questions at once, so stuck with the most obvious one at that moment.

"Why do you wear that bag?"

Flug's goggled eyes narrowed at her. It was amazing how expressive he could be with his face covered.

"Any questions that are less," he said, gripping his pencil, "_personal_?"

_I get the feeling he's sensitive about the bag_, Lita concluded.

"Right." She thought for a moment. "Actually, I was a bit curious about one of the rules mentioned. The one about…not involving love?"

"Ah, yes," Flug said flatly. "Rule 10V3. As you saw in the demonstration of Mojo Jojo, love, especially in our line of work, is nothing but a distraction."

As he said this, his attention was on his clipboard, his pencil moving over the paper. But Lita didn't hear any sounds of writing.

"But that's just ridiculous," she said, moving her legs into a crisscross position. "I mean…no one can really _control_ themselves when falling in love."

"Exactly." The tip of his pencil finally made contact with the board. "Which is why we as villains must distance ourselves from it entirely. After all, _love _is _good_, and we are evil."

Lita rolled her eyes. "People have done so-called 'evil' things in the name of love too. And not just romantic love. I mean…you care about 5.0.5., don't you?"

"That's different!" Flug snapped, scribbling furiously. "He's my creation, therefore my responsibility! I _have_ to care for him!"

"But suppose…I don't know." She held one hand out to the side. "You meet someone who has the same interests as you," she said, holding out the other hand, "and actually doesn't mind the fact that…that you're not perfect."

Her voice became quiet as she became lost in her thoughts. "And…they wouldn't _try_ to change you but…they _do_. For the better. Not necessarily make you 'good,' but…a better version of yourself." She choked up as her mother and father came to mind. "And even if you still mess up, they'll still—"

"They'll decide they're too _good_ for you," Flug said, scribbling faster and harder with each word, "and try to get you on their side before stabbing you in the back and then you have to stab them right back even if you don't want to then you can't focus on your work because you CAN'T HELP BUT WONDER WHAT SHE'S DOING RIGHT—"

His pencil snapped in two. Flug stared down at the eraser-half in his hand and then at Lita, whose mouth was agape.

"I'll, um…" Flug cleared his throat. "I'll get you a new pencil so you can take your comprehension test."

He turned on his heel quickly and quietly headed towards the door.

"Wait, Flug!" Lita called, turning to peer over the head of the couch.

Without facing her, Flug stopped and said, frustratingly, "Yes?"

Lita bit her lip. "I…I swear I'm only going to ask you this once, but…did you…that is…have you…were you ever in love?"

Flug was silent for a long while. Lita just waited patiently, staring at his back.

"Once," he finally replied.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter." Flug straightened himself up. "It was a long time ago. But, like I said. You can't involve love in this line of work," he said as he walked out. "It just gets in the way."

As she watched him go, Lita couldn't help but pity him. Whatever had happened to his significant other, she suspected that Black Hat had had something to do with it. Was that man so cruel that he couldn't allow his subordinates to be happy? Even if for a little while?

Well, whatever had happened—she had a feeling it would take a whole lot more to get Flug to open up about it—if that's how _romantic_ love was treated in this place, Lita could only imagine the views on familial love. While Black Hat had sworn not to harm her father, he most likely wouldn't allow Lita visitation.

_Unless I can get him to see that love and evil aren't as mutually exclusive as he thinks_.

She snorted. "Yeah, right. If Flug couldn't buy that, I doubt _he_ would."

* * *

When lunchtime came around, Lita soon learned that 5.0.5. wasn't the only excellent cook in the house.

"Man, Flug!" she cried, taking in a big forkful. "This goulash is amazing!"

"Thank you!" Flug said chipperly. "The secret is in the garlic powder!"

Everyone sat around the kitchen table. Well, everyone except Black Hat. According to Flug, the boss took his meals in his office. While the kitchen looked like any other kitchen, the people dining within it certainly made a peculiar picture.

Flug ate slowly, sticking his fork beneath his paper bag to reach his mouth. Lita kept trying to take peeks, but Flug must've had a lot of practice eating this way, for she couldn't even spot a chin. 5.0.5. wore a frilly pink bib. His portion of goulash had been cut into smaller pieces, most likely by Flug.

Dementia didn't use any utensils. Rather, she had planted her face within the bowl and was slurping the food up like a dog. All the while she kept her eyes fixed on Lita, who sat across from her. The look she gave was very unsettling.

Deciding she didn't want to keep staring at Dementia, Lita explained her cooking problem to Flug.

"Think you could give me some pointers?"

"Oh, sure," Flug said, waving his hand. "Cooking's easy once you get the hang of it. Just like chemistry!"

Lita frowned. "Dropped out of high school, remember?"

"Nonsense! 5.0.5. is not even half your age. If he can do it, so can you. Honestly, _anyone_ can cook. Well," he glanced sideways at Dementia, "_almost_ anyone."

Dementia stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you want," Flug whispered to Lita, "I can just order pizza for dinner."

"I heard that, nerd!" Dementia hollered, flinging her bowl at him.

Shrieking, Flug ducked before the bowl could hit him. It splattered against the wall.

"Dementia!" the scientist hollered as he stood back up. "How many times have I told you not to throw food at the table?!"

"I did _not_ throw my food at the _table_!" Dementia said, putting her hands on her hips. "I threw it at the _wall_!" She pointed. "_Big_ difference!" She huffed. "Not like that was any better than _my_ cooking!"

"Last time you were in charge of the meal, you made toothpaste sandwiches!"

"And they were delicious!"

She crawled onto the table towards Flug. 5.0.5. had to lift his bowl up to prevent her from trampling over it.

"You're just saying that," she said, poking Flug in the chest, "because of your _stupid_ sandwich phobia!"

Lita looked at Flug incredulously. "Sandwich phobia?"

"It's a justifiable phobia!" he shouted. "Statistics show that seven out of ten food-poisoning related deaths each year are caused by sandwiches!"

Lita had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing, as it would be rude to do so. Despite the fact that Flug had laughed at _her_ phobia earlier today.

"This guy!" Dementia laughed, shoving him so hard that he toppled over onto the floor. "He's such a _dork_!" She stuck her face into Lita's, causing her to drop her fork. "You know he still sleeps with a teddy bear? And I ain't talking 'bout _that_ teddy bear!"

She pointed at 5.0.5., who gave a "mrrph" in response.

"Nothing wrong with that," Lita said, trying to return to her lunch. "A lot of adults sleep with stuffed animals." She bit her lip. "And why wouldn't they? They're soft and plushy."

"Thank you!" Flug cried, hopping back onto his feet. "And at least _I_ don't sleep with a creepy hand puppet of my boss!"

Dementia giggled. "That puppet's seen more action than _you, _Fluggie."

That caused Lita to choke on her food. 5.0.5. only tilted his head in confusion.

"That's it!" Flug cried, reaching into his lab coat.

He whipped out what looked like a laser gun.

"What the _fuck_?!" Lita cried, ducking under the table.

5.0.5. yelped as he joined her.

Dementia only grinned gleefully. "Oh-ho-_ho_! You wanna go, Fluggie?! Well, come on then!" Standing up on the table, she struck an alluring pose. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"Are _all_ meals like this?" Lita whispered to the bear.

His response was a frantic nod.

"Oh, you _bet_ I will!" Flug shouted, aiming his weapon at her.

Lita could sense war was about to break out between these two. Normally, she wouldn't get involved in a brawl like this, especially when a gun was involved. But if she didn't do something, she had a feeling Black Hat would. And while she hardly knew Dementia, she'd come to like Flug enough not to get him hurt. Even if he was in homicidal mode.

Then she remembered something.

"Uh, hey!" Lita cried, springing up from her hiding place.

The two rivals turned to look at her, surprised that anyone would intervene in their spat.

"Dementia!" she said, bringing out her cell. "The, err, app says I'm scheduled to workout with you after lunch! I-If you're done, why don't we go over to the gym and, uh…warm up?"

Dementia cocked her head at her, like a curious owl. Lita had her attention. She just had to land the sale.

"Remember," Lita said with an innocent smile. "You training me means you can hit me as much as you want."

The lizard-girl's mouth broke into a toothy grin. Lita only now noticed her vampire-like fangs.

"I _love_ hitting people as much as I want!" Before anyone could say anything, Dementia leaped off the table, grabbed Lita by the wrist and dragged her out of the kitchen. "Finally, we're gonna get some girl-on-girl action here!"

"Wait, what?!" Lita screamed as she was pulled through the halls.

Dementia was extremely fast. They were in the gymnasium within seconds.

The gym was pretty standard. Hardwood floors, a mini-basketball court, a punching bag, some blue mats, a set of dumbbells and exercise machines. Hanging from the ceiling was a climbing rope and a pair of gymnastic rings. Only thing that really stood out was the large metal door at the far end of the room. Spray-painted on it was a skull-and-crossbones wearing a black hat.

Lita wasn't particularly eager to be exploring that room anytime soon.

"Alrighty!" Dementia exclaimed, finally coming to a halt.

Lita attempted to wrench her hand away, but the girl had a tight grip. She figured Dementia was a mutant of some sort, which would explain her mannerisms. _What did they do? Give her the hands of a gorilla?!_

"Now that the _nerd's_ gone…"

Dementia darted her eyes at the other woman, holding their deadly expression from earlier. Lita yelped as she was suddenly pulled upward, their noses now touching.

"Let's get one thing straight here, _biatch_!" Dementia barked. "My love may have hired you to _help _me, but _I'm_ the alpha female around here! Which means not only are you gonna stay outta my way, but you're gonna stay away from _my_ love muffin," her grip on Lita's wrist tightened, "OR ELSE I'M GONNA GRIND YOUR BONES TO MAKE MY CROUTONS!"

Lita was at a loss for words. "Wait a minute. You think…me and…and _Black Hat_?!"

Despite the fact that she was caught in a death grip, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Dementia demanded.

"You think…" Lita said between breaths. "You think…that he would…that _I_ would…I wouldn't…I wouldn't if he was the last man on—"

She was cut off as Dementia twisted her arm around, threw her onto the floor, sat atop her back, used one arm to ensnare her head and the other to trap both hands behind her back. This, she did within a span of five seconds.

"How dare you insult my beloved?!" Dementia screeched into her ear. "You'd be _lucky_ if he gave you the time of day!" She scoffed. "As if he _would_ be interested in a puny thing like you! I mean look at you!" The scoff turned into a demented laugh. "I can't believe my love actually hired _you_ to be my extra set of hands! As if _I_ need _help_! Certainly not from _you_! You're so _tiny_! You won't last a week! I bet you can't even scale a wall or blow up an army base! Or pull spaghetti out of your nose! I bet you can't even…"

While Dementia prattled on, Lita was contemplating a way to get out of this hold. How was it this girl was even more terrifying than Black Hat? Maybe it was her territorial and animalistic behavior. Not to mention her immense strength.

In fact, she reminded her of a girl from juvie. Big Bertha was her name. She'd been the biggest, meanest, strongest girl in the cellblock. She would pound any kid who would dare cross her path. In her week there, Lita had tried her best to keep her distance. Until she had accidentally bumped into her in the prison cafeteria. Bertha had been prepared to serve her lunch…in her face. Lita had been forced to take action. Long story short, Bertha had left her alone the rest of her time there.

This experience was no different. Dementia was the alpha female, threatened by another female. She was exercising her power through physical strength and verbal threats. And she was going to keep doing that as long as she assumed her prey was a puny weakling.

But Lita was _not_ a puny weakling. While Dementia overpowered her physically, Lita still had her brains.

"Oh, boss!" Lita exclaimed, looking towards the door. "I didn't hear you come in!"

Gasping excitedly, Dementia directed her lovesick eyes towards the door. "My love?!"

This distracted her enough to loosen her grip. Lita smirked.

In three swift moves, Dementia was the one on the floor and Lita was on top. She made sure to sit on Dementia's waist, making it harder for her to get up. Keeping one hand firmly on her opponent's back, Lita used the other to press Dementia's face into the floor. Her green eye looked up at the smaller woman in surprise.

"Look here, _chica_," Lita said, leaning her face closer to hers. "I'm not interested in the boss. You can have him. In fact, I don't wanna be he here as much as you don't want me here, but neither of us exactly have a _choice_ in this arrangement!"

Dementia squeaked as Lita dug the heel of her hand into her spine.

"But," the smaller but older woman continued, "Black Hat wants us to work together. I can't break my contract and _you_ can't disappoint your," she swallowed a bit of bile that had just formed in her throat, "_beloved_. So, I suggest you stop acting like a child and train me like the boss ordered, or else he is going to be very, _very_ unhappy."

She hissed into Dementia's ear. "And so will _I_."

The lizard-woman stared up at her, stunned.

Then her lips curled into a smile.

Dementia bent her legs back, catching her opponent around the waist with her feet. Before Lita realized what was happening, she was thrown off Dementia. Thankfully, Lita landed on one of the mats. Still, the sudden impact made her ribcage sore.

_How in the world did she get her legs to bend that way?!_

A fingerless-gloved hand reached out to her. Lita looked up at Dementia to find that her expression was no longer spiteful, but…friendly?

"You've got some serious guts, kid," she said in an impressed tone. "I had ya all wrong."

Lita didn't feel like pointing out that she was twenty-five, and, from what she figured, older than Dementia. After staring at the pale-fingered hand for a while, Lita decided to stand up on her own.

"Smart too," Dementia said, pulling her hand away. "Not everyone can hold me down for _that_ long." Her grin widened. "We're gonna get along just fine!"

She sprang at Lita, who was so sure she was going to attack her again. Instead, Dementia threw her arm around her in a half-embrace.

"Ooh, I've always _wanted_ a gal pal!" she exclaimed, squeezing Lita tightly. "We can do each other's hair and makeup, give each other manicures, gossip about boys!" She narrowed her eyes. "Just remember, Black Hat is _mine_!"

"Noted," Lita said, forcing a grin.

_Well, at least this is better than her trying to kill me._

* * *

**Yeah, I think Dementia's going to be the hardest to write. Had to watch that love song of her several times to get into her character.**

**I think there's some deep-seeded reason why Flug thinks sandwiches are evil. This was my idea of how that "Statistically speaking, seven out of..." line finished, but I think it's just an excuse.**

**No way was I going to go into the orientation videos in detail as that would take too long. You can just watch them on YouTube (there are subtitled versions). I'm assuming Black Hat has a dimensional portal, unless ALL the Cartoon Network shows exist in the same dimension, which I doubt. Though that phone of his must have inter-dimensional coverage or something...**

**Did anyone else feel the Q&A video just created more questions than answered them?**


	9. Intrigue

"Wow, that Dementia can throw a punch," Lita said, rubbing the back of her neck.

It was dinnertime and Dementia had made some mush involving guacamole and shark fins—heaven knows how she'd managed to obtain that. So, Lita had taken Flug up on his offer for pizza. The two of them were sitting on the lab floor with 5.0.5., surrounding an open box of pepperoni.

"Surprised she didn't break any of your bones," Flug said, cutting his slice with a fork and knife—this was so he could slip the bites under his bag. "Either you're a really good fighter, or she must like you."

"Don't get me wrong," Lita said, massaging her back with one hand, holding her slice in the other. "I can't remember the last time my bones ached this much. Been a while since I've fought someone stronger than me."

Putting down his slice, 5.0.5. scooted over to Lita and began massaging her shoulders with his big, furry paws.

"Thanks," she muttered, proceeding to munch on her pizza. "By the way, speaking of Dementia…" She narrowed her eyes at the scientist. "How come she gets to wear a tracker on her ankle while I had mine injected?"

"Well, we tried injecting a tracker," Flug said flatly, "but she wouldn't stop trying to claw it out."

"What about that whole electrocution risk thing?"

"Oh," he said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "An electric shock for Dementia is like a papercut for a normal human. Slightly annoying, but not lethal. Besides, she rarely bathes anyway."

The woman huffed angrily. "Lucky bitch."

"I must say," Flug said after taking a bite of his pizza. "You've done surprisingly well for your first day. I can see why Black Hat hired you. With your physical strength and manipulative skills, you're already on your way to becoming a supervillain."

Lita cocked her head. "Manipulative skills?"

"Of course," he said brightly. "The way you distracted Dementia at lunch today was brilliant! You convinced her not to fight me by offering her to fight _you_!" He laughed. "She didn't even think you'd be a real fight, yet you talked her into it!"

"That wasn't manipulation!" she insisted, putting down her slice. "That was…_persuasion._"

Flug waved his hand. "Same difference."

"No, really. I was just doing what I did as a salesgirl. Offered her something else and convinced her it was better than what she wanted in the first place." She picked up her slice again. "Even if it really wasn't."

He blinked. "You just described the goal of a con artist."

She scowled at him. "Fine, whatever. But I didn't do it to be evil or manipulative or whatever you call it. I just wanted her to stop picking on you."

He tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because she was being a bully," Lita said, leaning her hand onto her fist. "That's worse than being a criminal. Just being mean for the sake of being mean. And what she said was stupid too." She looked at him sincerely. "She shouldn't have teased you for sleeping with a teddy bear."

After staring at her for a moment, he went back to slipping pizza bites beneath his mask. Lita glanced over at 5.0.5., who'd gone back to eating his own pizza.

"You wanna know a secret?" she asked, leaning towards Flug.

He lowered his fork. "What?"

She whispered into his ear. Well, where his ear should've been, anyway. Light flashed across his goggles as he listened.

"Seriously?" he said, facing her.

"Mmm-hmm," Lita said with a nod.

"A stuffed…?"

She smiled. "Yup. You're not the only one who likes to cling to whatever innocence they have left, Flug."

He chuckled awkwardly. "I suppose that's one way to put it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You know? It's been so long since I've conversed with anyone…well, for lack of a better term…normal."

Frowning, Lita returned to her meal. "Is there even such a thing as normal?"

"Well…level-headed, I should say. I don't know _how_ you've managed it so far."

"You're not the first criminals I've encountered."

"Yes, but surely you've never encountered any high-rank villains like us." He gestured proudly to the diploma on the wall. "Like one who graduated from Evil and Crime University."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I was homeschooled in that department. Minus the 'evil' part."

"Ha!" Flug laughed. "Like evil and crime are any different!"

"Evil doesn't exist."

Gasping, as if she'd said a dirty word, Flug put a hand over his heart. "What the…wha…how can you _say_ that?!"

With a weary sigh, she explained her moral beliefs to him. Flug's shock slowly turned into intrigue.

"I know it's a stupid thing to believe," Lita said, finishing the rest of her slice. "Especially while working here. But that's how it is."

"Hmm," Flug said, rubbing his chin. "I must say, from a philosophical standpoint, you propose an interesting argument. I wouldn't go voicing this to Black Hat though."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I already did."

As if Black Hat were in the room, Flug flinched. "And…how did he respond?"

Lita paused. "I think I amused him."

"Well," he said, sighing in relief. "I suppose that makes sense. Mr. Black Hat gets bored easily, and it's not every day someone says something like that to anyone."

She huffed. "Glad he finds me funny."

"Not sure that's the word I'd use. The boss spent half the night going over the research I'd put together about you. I, err, know this because I fell asleep in the lab and woke up to find him still there."

"I know. I saw the file."

"Then consider the fact that he hired you _before_ the background check."

She muttered, "Usually that's what throws people off."

"Believe me," Flug said, shutting his eyes gleefully. "Black Hat wouldn't hire anyone who didn't have the potential. Even if you didn't graduate from Evil and Crime University."

Lita didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, he was right. This was probably the only job in the world she was qualified for. On the other hand, she wasn't so sure she wanted Black Hat to be impressed with her.

Thieving was one thing. Villainy was another. Take Flug, for instance. He was acting nice now, probably out of respect for a new colleague. But Lita had seen the orientation tapes. He performed mysterious, likely painful, experiments on others; he shrunk airplanes and put them in his collection without letting the people out, not to mention he'd electrocuted her father just yesterday.

Lita had stolen from others, but she hadn't hurt anyone. Physically, anyway. Not counting those she'd fought in self-defense. And she didn't want to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. That's what villains did.

These thoughts ran through her head as she walked to her room with her hands in her hoodie pockets. When she arrived, she could tell 5.0.5. had been busy cleaning up. Everything had been dusted, the bed had been fitted with fresh sheets, and there was even a vase of flowers on the bedside table. Her things from home remained in a pile. Seeing as there was time before she'd have to go to bed, she went through them.

In the mess, she found her laptop and quickly went to charge it alongside her phone. She found the rest of her clothes and began folding them into the dresser. She was about halfway through when the aches in her joints started getting on her nerves.

"Gee," Lita said, rolling her shoulders back. "What did Dementia do to me?"

To answer this question, she went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Once her hoodie was on the floor, her jaw dropped at her reflection.

Bruises. Bruises everywhere. Her wrists, her arms, her elbows, her neck. She remembered Dementia strangling her, and having gripped those other areas at some points, but she hadn't noticed any bruises then. They must not have formed immediately. Lifting the front of her tank, she realized her rib cage was banged up as well!

Nothing was broken, but seeing that purplish color plaguing her olive skin brought back painful memories…

"_Mom, are you okay?_" asked the voice of her nine-year-old self.

"_I'm fine, honey,_" said the voice of her mother. "_It's just a few bruises._"

"_Gee, Mom. You sure bruise easily._"

Lita shook the voices out of her head. The bruises would eventually fade, but she couldn't let anyone see these! Still, she should probably do something about the pain. Eyeing the tub in the corner, she had an idea.

Rolling down her top and throwing on her hoodie, she went back into her room and to her charging phone. During the confiscation of her cell, Flug's number had been added. He said it was in case she needed anything from him when he wasn't nearby.

"_Yes, Miss Gris_?" Flug said once he answered the call.

"Sheesh, call me Lita, will you?" she said. "Feels weird being called something so formal from a colleague."

"_Uh, sure…Lita._" There was a pause. "_Is this the reason you called me?_"

"No. I was just wondering…if it's not too much trouble," she said, massaging her sore ribs, "could I get a few buckets of ice in here?"

"_Ice? What for?_"

"Uh…for a bath. You know, today's workout was pretty…intense. I mean I'm fine! Just a little sore and—"

"_Say no more. The Hatbots will be right over with some ice. If you're going to take an ice bath, I'd recommend staying in there for no more than ten minutes, or else you'll risk hypothermia. And you know the boss won't care if you're sick._"

"I'll remember that," Lita grumbled. "Thanks, Flug."

"_See you in the morning!_" he said chipperly before hanging up.

She smiled a bit as she put down her cell. Sometimes, it was really hard to believe Flug was an evil scientist when he acted like such a friendly dork. Then again, Lita had always been aware that there were two sides to each person. Thanks to her mother.

"Mom, how'd you fall in love with Papi?" she had once asked her.

"Oh, it's a funny story," her mother had said with a laugh. "He broke into my house."

"Then how'd you fall in love if he was bad?"

"Honey, there are no bad people in this world. Just people, who sometimes do bad things. You know your father did bad things, but he's also good to you and me. You do bad things sometimes too, but that doesn't make you a bad person. Not one person is one-hundred-percent bad or one-hundred-percent good. But a mix of both."

Lita could feel the salty water in her eyes. Remembering the cameras, she blinked them back. The thoughts of her mother reminded her of something else.

After a few minutes of digging through the pile of suitcases, she at last came across the item she'd been searching for.

An old stuffed goat with gray fur, black curved horns and glassy blue eyes. Billy was his name, as cliché as it was. Her mother had given it to her on her tenth birthday. The last birthday Lita had seen her alive.

No longer caring if Black Hat was watching, she clutched the goat to her chest and sobbed quietly.

"I won't be weak, Mom," she whispered, giving the plushie a squeeze. "I'll keep on fighting. And I'll make it back to Papi. Like I promised."

* * *

Once again, Black Hat had fallen victim to the most agonizing side effects of immortality.

Boredom.

It was way past midnight, and all was dark and quiet. He could never get used to it, no matter how many sleepless nights he endured. Everyone else was in bed, but he, not needing to sleep, was still awake, in need of something to pass the time.

But there was no paperwork left to complete. No more of Flug's blueprints to approve of or reject. No need to peruse resumés now that Lita Gris was here. He'd already gone over the budget ledger five times in the last hour. Surprise, surprise. The corporation was making one hell of a profit.

He sat at his desk, glancing at the red skull sitting beside his nameplate. Taking it into his hand, he stared idly into its vacant eye sockets.

"Sometimes I envy you," he murmured, turning the skull from side to side. "Your problems ended centuries ago."

Sighing, he set it back down. "I've conquered the world. _Twice_! Politically _and_ financially! I've rid this world of thousands of pesky heroes, I've made billions off assisting other villains in doing the same!"

With a frustrated growl, he slammed his fist onto his desk, breaking it in half. "What more is there left to _do_?!"

In all the centuries he'd lived, boredom was the one plague he could never escape. It was the whole reason he'd retired from ruling the world. After a while, having absolute power with no real opposing force had become…well, dull. He figured he might as well give other villains a chance at conquering the world, since they all wanted it so bad. And make a profit from it in the meantime.

And it was fun, making deadly deals with desperate souls. He reveled in watching others' attempts at total world conquest, and watching the numbers in his bank account increase. And when those morons failed, he would take pleasure in punishing them for their incompetence.

But no matter how good business was, there would always be these quiet late hours with nothing to do. He considered just going to bed. Even if he didn't require sleep, he could still close his eyes and space out for a few hours. Though he always had to be careful when he did that, as it would make him lose track of time. One time he ended up blacking out for three days.

After using his powers to reassemble his desk, Black Hat opened the top drawer and took out a remote. Pressing the red button at the wall across from him, he caused the security monitors to lower from the ceiling. He was curious to see what his subordinates were doing at this late hour.

In all honesty, Black Hat didn't need employees. If he wanted to, he could do everything himself. Pull heists, crunch numbers, build deadly machines, even clean the mansion. After all, with no sleep, he had all the time in the world to do things. And, if he didn't know how to do something, he'd spend that extra time learning how to do it.

He mainly kept employees for entertainment, and so he wouldn't go mad talking to himself all the time. Though he wouldn't hire just anyone. They had to be the most despicable beings alive, to keep his reputation in order. But not quite as evil as him, so they wouldn't think to overthrow him. Of course, in the case of 5.0.5., it was so he could have someone to delight in tormenting over and over again.

His eye moved across the monitors. Flug had fallen asleep at his worktable. Again. His head was down and drool was coming out from under his paper bag. 5.0.5. was snoozing in his bed of stuffed animals. Dementia was in her room, hanging upside-down with her ponytail tied to the rafter, snoring contently.

Black Hat considered waking them from their pleasant dreams. But he also needed them focused the next morning. He'd rather have them well-rested and slightly chipper than groggy and likely to accidentally set off explosives.

Then his gaze fell upon the monitor to Lita's room. The gossamer curtains to her canopy bed were drawn, but he could make out the faint silhouette of her sleeping form. For a while, he watched this silhouette move slightly with every breath.

_Ah, yes_, Black Hat thought, leaning his cheek onto his fist. _I have something new to occupy my time with now_.

Lita Gris was a…curious creature. Based on the evaluation he'd received from Flug earlier, she was already fitting into her position well. She'd scored a hundred on her video comprehension test, she'd prevented a brawl between Flug and Dementia using manipulation, even talked down Dementia! Oh, he wished he'd been there to see that.

_Oh, wait_, Black Hat thought, bringing out his red laptop. _I can_.

He pulled up the archive footage from the gym and watched as Lita slammed Dementia to the floor. Her aggressive speech caused the corners of Black Hat's mouth to crawl up his face, his lips remaining closed.

This girl was nothing like Flug had been when he'd first arrived. Certainly not like Dementia. She wasn't utterly helpless, nor was she out of her mind. Adelita Gris had the skills, the guts, the competence. Everything that was needed for a proper villain.

There was only one thing missing. The drive.

She'd only agreed to steal for him to save her father. To be a true villain, she had to _want_ to be evil. But she didn't believe in evil.

"Not believe in evil," Black Hat said with a huff.

What could lead a person to say such a thing? She lived in the town with the highest crime rate in the world! She was a thief herself! Her own father was a thief! She'd been under his roof for over twenty-four hours now! How could she not believe in evil?

The very idea annoyed Black Hat. And yet…it provided a challenge. A challenge, yes, in figuring this girl out. What made her tick? Why was she so insistent that there was no good or evil? What were her fears? Her insecurities?

He needed to know, so he could take advantage of them.

After some thought, he switched to the camera in Lita's bedroom and rewound the footage. He stopped when he saw her bring a stuffed goat out of one of the suitcases the Hatbots had brought from her home. He hadn't paid attention to what the Hatbots had packed, only told them to pack up everything they found in her old room. But seeing her hug a stuffed animal made him chuckle in amusement.

"So," he said, showing his teeth. "You _do_ have insecurities."

Of course, he'd already known about Flug's teddy bear and Dementia's disgusting puppet—he'd destroyed THAT footage—but it was delightfully surprising to see someone who put up such a tough front be attached to something so childish and trivial. Well, he'd let her keep the pathetic toy for now. It was something he could always take away as punishment, should she ever fall out of line.

The footage continued and Lita opened her door to let three small Hatbots in, each carrying two buckets of ice cubes.

"Thanks," Lita said, pointing to the bathroom. "Just dump them in the tub, will you?"

Black Hat cocked his head at this. What could she possibly need all that ice for?

Sadly, he never found out, as there were no cameras in the bathroom. Not that he had any desire to see her naked. Honestly, he preferred not knowing what his subordinates hid under their clothing. Though, thanks to her full knowledge that he watched the cameras leisurely, he'd seen more of Dementia than he would've liked.

She came out dressed in simple, white long-sleeve pajamas, the ends of her long black ponytail wet. Her blue eyes looked tired as she picked up her stuffed goat and climbed into bed. Glancing around, she shut the curtains around her. Black Hat smirked, knowing she must've figured he'd be watching her.

"I think I might like you, Miss Gris," he had told her earlier.

It had been the truth. His conversation with her this morning had been…stimulating. With every word he'd said, she had a smart reply. He was so used to utter fear and incompetence from his subordinates, but not once during that conversation had he any urge to obliterate her. Even when he'd discovered her copying his moves. That had been slightly annoying, of course, but he couldn't help but smile at her playfulness. And her responses to his mock flirting had been simply hilarious!

Indeed, Black Hat liked this girl. He certainly wouldn't mind keeping her around for her company alone. And just imagine how she would be as a villain! She could do more than simply pilfer and pummel. With the right guidance, she could bring heroes to their knees.

If only he could correct that moral grayness of hers. On one hand, her indifference would make it easier for him to convince her to do evil. On the other, it could lead her to doing something relatively _good_, holding her back from her full evil potential.

It seemed as if he'd found a cure for his boredom. He now had a new project. He would turn this girl into a villain worthy of his organization, convert the grayness of her heart to the blackness that inhabited his own. Who knows? She might even one day replace Flug as his second-in-command.

Returning to the archive gymnasium footage, Black Hat watched Dementia train Lita, the latter putting up quite a fight no matter how many punches were thrown at her. He drank it all in. Her swift kicks, her swinging fists, her graceful flips, her frustrated grunts, her fiery blue eyes.

Needless to say, boredom never made its return that night.

* * *

**Yeah, Black Hat's a creeper. Is that really surprising?**

**When it was confirmed that Black Hat didn't require sleep, all I could think was...wouldn't that leave a whole lot of free time open? How does he not get bored? And I imagine for want of entertainment he'd just spy on his subordinates. That's another thing. With Black Hat's powers, I kind of wondered if he needed subordinates at all. Again, he probably just didn't want to be talking to himself all the time.**

**Feel free to leave a review! If anyone also wants to make fan/cover art, I'd also welcome it!**


	10. Recipe For Disaster

**WARNING: This is where the T-rated violence comes in.**

**Theme songs for this chapter: "Mistreated" from _Strange Magic_ and "Fight For Me" from _Heathers._**

* * *

The next morning, in the gymnasium, Lita grunted as she slowly made her way up the manila rope. Dementia watched, clinging to the wall in a reptilian pose.

"Come on, slow-poke!" she shouted. "Pick up the pace!"

"You've…" Lita said between pants, "had me…do this…ten times…already!"

"Practice makes perfect!" Dementia said, showing her fangs as she scaled up the wall. "Ya wouldn't be sweating so much if ya didn't have on that turtleneck!"

It was true. The turtleneck _was_ extremely hot. Lita knew she shouldn't have chosen black, as that was going to leave quite a mess in her armpits. At least the black leggings made it easier for her to move…though still sweaty.

"Why not take it off?" Dementia said in a sultry tone. "Go au naturel?"

Lita was too busy wincing at the pain in her arms to roll her eyes. "Don't…know you…well enough!"

"Faster, will ya?! Act like the rope is on fire!" There was an impish glint in her eyes. "Then again…why act?"

Dementia scurried down the wall. Ceasing her climbing, Lita searched around frantically for her.

"Dementia?" she called in worry. "Where did…? What did you…?"

There was a sudden whizzing sound from below. Glancing down, Lita gasped in terror. Dementia stood beside the hanging end of the rope, holding out a flaming blowtorch. Cackling mischievously, she inched the torch towards the rope.

"Are you insane?!" Lita shouted, swinging her legs around the rope in panic.

"Nope!" Dementia yelled, her eyes rolling in different directions. "I'm Dementia!"

Lita looked around for an escape. She was too high up to jump off, and not high enough to reach the rafters! And even if she did outclimb the flame, she'd have no way of getting down with the rope gone!

Then she found her salvation.

"Boss, help!" she screamed.

Dementia huffed. "No way am I falling for _that_ again!"

"What is going on here?"

Squeaking, Dementia whirled around to see Black Hat standing right behind her, frowning down at her with his arms crossed. She took her finger off the blowtorch trigger, extinguishing the flame.

"J-Just, um…" Hiding the blowtorch behind her back, Dementia grinned innocently. "Giving the trainee some extra motivation, darling!"

Black Hat glanced up at Lita as she made a hasty climb back down.

"I ordered you to _train_ her," Black Hat said, using a tentacle to snatch the blowtorch away. "_Not fry her_!"

Dementia's lip quivered. "B-B-But she was moving too slow, sweetie! I just thought—"

"IT'S NOT YOUR JOB TO THINK!"

His voice was so loud it blew the rope backward. Lita clung tightly so she wouldn't fall off.

"Next time you attempt to cook one of your colleagues," Black Hat said, placing the blowtorch in his hand, "it will be on _my_ orders!" For but one second, his eye was completely white and his gums were crawling with foam. "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-Yes, sir," Dementia squeaked, her fearful expression turning into one of admiration a second later.

"Good," Black Hat said, relaxing as he tucked the blowtorch into his jacket. "And what are _you_ doing, Miss Gris?"

By this time, Lita had reached the floor. "Well, Dementia told me to climb this rope and then—"

"Let me rephrase that," he said, pushing the lizard-girl aside. "What are you doing _here_, when you should be in the kitchen preparing lunch?"

"Oh," Lita said, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was thirty minutes to noon. "Sorry, I, uh…lost track of time. What with almost getting burnt to a crisp and all."

"That's no excuse for tardiness!"

"But—"

"Kitchen." He growled, pointing to the door. "_Now_."

"Alright, already! Sheesh!" Crossing her arms, Lita walked past him. "But if it ends up tasting like crap, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Nonsense!"

Black Hat's demeanor suddenly became civil as he threw his arm around her. Lita winced, not because he was squeezing too hard, but because her shoulders were still tender from the bruising.

"If you can hold your own against a super strong—yet super annoying—mutant lizard-woman," he said with a toothless grin, "you can handle preparing a simple meal."

"Annoying?" Dementia said, springing up into a cross-legged position.

Lita glanced nervously at Black Hat's hand on her shoulder and then back at Dementia. Her mismatched eyes were narrowing at Lita, holding a mixture of hurt and fury.

_Córcholis, __why does he have to keep touching me? Doesn't he realize I already have enough of Dementia to put up with as it is?_

"While I, um," Lita said, clearing her throat, "appreciate your confidence in me, sir," gently prying his fingers off her shoulder, she ducked back under his arm, "you overestimate my abilities."

"Be that as it may," he said, his one eye moving in her direction, "you forget the number one rule of being an evil henchman."

"'Never defy your boss,'" she muttered, rolling her eyes. "I know, I know. I watched the dumb tapes."

Dementia pushed herself between them, batting her eyes at Black Hat. "_I _don't think they're dumb, sugar plum!"

Ignoring her, Black Hat moved his arm in front of her, snatching Lita by the waist and pulling her close. Steam puffed out of Dementia's nostrils.

"Exactly. So, I suggest you stop whining," he said, pushing Lita into the hall, "AND GET TO THE KITCHEN!"

With a huff, Lita marched down the hall. "No need to shout."

Black Hat watched her go in confusion. She hadn't even _flinched_ at his outburst!

"What's _wrong_ with that woman?" he said with a growl.

"Aw, who needs her? Now that we're _alone_, honeybun," Dementia whispered seductively, snaking her arms around his waist, "what say we have our _own_ little sparring session?" She fingered the buttons of his shirt. "_Au naturel_?"

Without even looking at her, Black Hat used his tentacles to pry her off and toss her back down the hall.

* * *

When Lita arrived in the kitchen, 5.0.5. and Flug were waiting for her, the former holding out a frilly pink apron matching the one he was wearing.

"Ready for your first cooking lesson?" Flug asked.

Taking the apron, Lita replied flatly, "I'm gonna burn the place down."

"Don't be silly!" he said with a nervous chuckle. "The only way you could do that is if you baked cookies with dynamite! And only Dementia's ever done that!"

Had this place really desensitized her so much that such a statement didn't shock her?

"Anyway," Flug said, clearing his throat. "That's what the fire extinguisher is for."

He pointed to the wall.

"That's reassuring," Lita grumbled.

"Just make something simple. Like spaghetti."

"Does the boss even like spaghetti?"

"Oh, he'll eat anything." He leaned forward to whisper. "And I mean _anything_."

She blinked. "So…does it really matter if it tastes awful?"

Flug's eyelids drooped beneath his goggles. "Remember, _we're_ eating this too."

"Right."

"But don't worry," he said chipperly. "I've left the recipe by the stove and 5.0.5. will be here to help you."

That didn't encourage her. "Why can't _you_ stay and help?"

"I would, but the boss has me on a deadline with the newly modified anti-gravity ray." He held up a finger. "_Specifically_ a ray this time, I swear!" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Speaking of which, gotta run!"

"But—"

"Any questions," Flug called as he ran out, "just ask 5.0.5.!"

"But he doesn't even talk!" Lita hollered.

But the scientist had already left. She turned to the bear, who was pouting.

"No offense, _chico_. I just…" She sighed. "Well, guess we have no choice but to make this work."

5.0.5. smiled brightly, making a noise as if to say, "We can do it, if we just believe in ourselves!"

Lita couldn't help but smile back as she slipped on the apron and went over to the stove.

Who knew the thing she'd be most nervous about working for a criminal organization was making lunch? She considered just throwing a bunch of ingredients into a bowl like Dementia had done, but she didn't want to accidentally poison Flug. Even Black Hat's cooking had turned out to be surprisingly delicious.

This morning, Lita had come down to find a huge platter of baked Alaska in the middle of the table. While its appearance had been tempting, she'd been hesitant to eat anything made by Black Hat. Then Flug had assured her he'd already tested it for poison, using a mechanical taste tester.

The very idea that a despicable being like Black Hat could cook something so fancy just put extra pressure on her.

Seeing her distress, 5.0.5. gently patted Lita on the back and pointed to the paper next to the stove.

"Let's see," Lita said, picking up the recipe to read it. "_Cook spaghetti in boiling water for seven to eight minutes_." She glanced around. "Boiling water, boiling water…"

5.0.5. opened a cupboard below and pulled out a large black cooking pot.

"Right, water!" Grabbing the pot, she went over to the sink. "This part, I can do."

After filling the pot up with water, she placed it on the stove. 5.0.5. moved it to a different spot.

"What?"

He pointed to the circular burner she'd placed the pot over and then at the bigger one he'd moved it to.

"Ah, I see. Bigger circle, more heat?"

The bear nodded gleefully.

"And then," she said, turning one of the knobs, "turn it on?"

Flames erupted on the stove. But not under the pot, but from the burner diagonal from it. Lita shrieked in panic.

"I told you! I told you I was gonna—"

5.0.5. switched the fire off and turned the correct knob. Lita sighed in relief as the fire warmed the pot.

"Thanks."

She spied a box of uncooked spaghetti next to the fridge. Flug must've brought that out for her. Picking it up, she ripped the top open and was about to pour it into the pot when 5.0.5. stopped her with his paw, shaking his head insistently.

"What now?" she asked with a moan.

Picking up the recipe, 5.0.5. pointed to the word 'boiling' and then at the still water in the pot.

"Oh," she said, her shoulders slumping. "Not boiling. Right." She set down the box. "How long do we have to wait?"

5.0.5. held up his paws, supposedly to show a number.

"At least you're cute." She stared at the pot. "So, what do we do in the meantime?"

The bear pointed to the next bullet point on the paper. _Simmer tomato sauce in saucepan until it bubbles._

"What the hell is a saucepan?" Lita asked in frustration.

5.0.5. reopened the cupboard and took out a tiny round pan with a handle. He then pointed to a jar of tomato sauce also sitting by the fridge.

"You know what?" she said, grabbing the jar. "How about _you_ just handle the sauce?"

Once the water had boiled, Lita set the egg timer for eight minutes and poured the spaghetti in. 5.0.5. showed her how to stir it.

"So now we just wait?"

The bear pointed to a spice rack and then back to the recipe. _Spices can be added while cooking pasta._

"I can add anything I want?"

Her answer was a happy nod. Lita went over to the rack to read the labels on the shakers.

Neither her nor 5.0.5. noticed Dementia slithering on the floor. While she enjoyed being loud, she could be silent and slick when she wanted to. She'd been watching Lita and the bear for a good ten minutes.

_What does my honey bunny see in that flat-chested little skank?!_ Dementia had been thinking. _Sure, she can fight, but can she blow an entire hospital to the moon? Can she rip a racoon apart with nothing but her teeth? Can she crush a human skull with her bare thighs? Can she sing a rock opera dedicated to the most handsomest demon in the universe?!_

And yet her beloved had had his hands all over that tramp! And had completely ignored Dementia!

_Well, let's see what he thinks of you after you destroy his lunch!_

When she was certain the others weren't looking, Dementia peered over the stove and took out a vial she'd stolen from Flug's lab. The label read _DANGER: NITROGLYCERIN_.

Dementia chuckled to herself as she dunked the colorless liquid into the boiling pot. Hearing a noise, 5.0.5. turned around, but Dementia had slithered away before he could catch her.

Meanwhile, Lita had been perusing the spices. The only one she recognized was paprika. She remembered her father using that on chicken, and that it had tasted good. Grabbing the shaker, she returned to the pot. 5.0.5. moaned curiously at her choice.

"What?" she said, shaking the paprika in. "You said I could choose whatever spice I wanted."

5.0.5. opened his mouth but then paused. Lita watched as he sniffed the air. Curious, she also took a whiff.

"Wow, I didn't know spaghetti could smell so…sugary?"

The bear's eyes widened in alarm. Suddenly, he leaped at Lita, tackling her to the ground in a huge hug.

"Hey! What are you—?"

_BOOM!_

The entire kitchen shook. Lita couldn't see anything from under 5.0.5., but she didn't dare move. There was the smell of something burning, and the crackling sound of flames. The bear finally jumped off her and rushed to fetch the fire extinguisher. Lita screamed at the mess before her.

The stove had exploded into pieces, a rectangular formation of black soot in its place. 5.0.5. had shielded her from the debris, but the danger wasn't over. The pot containing what was left of the spaghetti sat on the floor, encased in flames! The bear made panicked growls as he extinguished the flames with foam. Lita panted heavily as she stared at the foamy, black mess.

"I knew paprika was hot, but not _that_ hot!"

Familiar giggling caused her to turn her head towards the exit. Dementia was leaning on the doorframe with one hand, the other on her hip as she grinned triumphantly at the other woman.

"You're gonna get it!" she taunted in a singsong manner. "You're gonna get it!"

Flug pushed past her as he came rushing into the kitchen. He squealed as he took in the scene of destruction.

"What the hell happened?!"

"I-I don't know!" Lita said as 5.0.5. helped her up. "I was just…making the spaghetti and…I followed the recipe, I swear! Then I put in some paprika and—"

"Paprika?!" Flug shouted, his paper brow furrowing. "You put paprika in the spaghetti?!"

"I didn't know it was gonna make it explode!"

"Black Hat's gonna kill ya!" Dementia sang with a joyful laugh. "Black Hat's gonna kill ya!"

"Shit!" Flug said, his hands flying to the sides of his head as he paced around. "Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!"

"You're in trouble! You're in trouble!"

"M-Maybe he didn't hear the boom?" Lita said semi-hopefully.

"You kidding?! _I_ heard that all the way from my _lab_!" Sweat started dripping over Flug's bag—seriously, how was that even possible? "Okay. Okay, okay, okay. If we hurry, we can get to the rowboat before he—"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?!"

Everyone flinched at the sonic boom of a voice. They all turned to the doorway in panic. Except for Dementia, whose eyes had taken on their cartoonish heart-shape once again.

Black Hat stood there, his arms firmly at his sides, his teeth clenched into a furious growl. Flug clasped his hands together and began murmuring in prayer while 5.0.5. threw his arms around Lita. Lita just stood there stiffly, biting her lip.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?!" Black Hat demanded again.

"Lita did it!" Dementia exclaimed, pointing happily. "Lita did it, Lita did it!"

Black Hat's one eye focused on Lita, who gulped. For the first time since her arrival, she found herself afraid of him. Afraid of what he was going to do to her.

He marched past Flug, who was a quivering mess, and up to Lita. His eye flitted up to the bear, who hesitantly let go of the woman and backed away. Lita didn't blame 5.0.5. for retreating. After all, this was her mistake and she had to own up to it.

"_Explain yourself_," Black Hat said through his teeth.

She winced at his venomous tone. He was clearly struggling to hold back his anger. And he had every right to be angry. But, she had to give him credit for trying to understand the situation before unleashing his wrath.

With a heavy sigh, Lita mustered up the courage to look him in the eye. Oh boy, was _that_ a sight to behold! Red veins sprouted around his pupil as it glared down at her. His mouth was twisted into a growling frown, his lips curled back to reveal his black gums. Steam was coming out from under his hat as his hands clenched into fists.

He looked about ready to explode.

Still, Lita refused to be intimidated. She knew there was no point in trying to fight him. Best she could do was explain herself, and if that wasn't enough to cool him down, she would take whatever punishment he had in store.

"I was…" Her voice came out weak and small. "I was, uh…"

"SPEAK UP!" he shouted, his mouth opening wide.

Wiping his spit from her face, Lita squared her shoulders and spoke louder. "I was…preparing lunch, like you told me to. I followed the spaghetti recipe Flug gave me…"

Black Hat's eye rolled towards Flug, who took it as his cue to hide under the kitchen table.

"It wasn't his fault!" she insisted, not wanting to get Flug into trouble too. "Nor was it 5.0.5.'s! It was all me! I swear! I shouldn't have put that paprika in!"

At this, Black Hat seemed to calm down a bit. His shoulders relaxed, and his lips uncurled so that his fangs were not as visible. He was no longer looking at Lita in anger, but in confusion.

"Paprika?" he said, still growly.

Lita twiddled her fingers. "I, err…remembered my father using it and thought it'd be…interesting to try? I didn't know it was going to cause an explosion, though! You should really put warning labels on those things!"

"Punish her, boss!" Dementia cried, clapping her hands together as she jumped up and down. "Rip out her insides, smash her ribcage, pull out her brains!" She giggled in villainous delight. "Do it now, so I can watch!"

Black Hat glanced down at the pot on the floor. Its contents had been reduced to a pile of black mush. Bending over, he dipped his finger in and came up as he popped it into his mouth. Lita watched curiously as he smacked his lips in thought.

"Nitroglycerin?" he said.

Dementia stopped jumping, her smile dropping.

"Nitro—" Lita said, blinking in surprise. "What?"

Placing his hands behind his back, Black Hat leaned towards her. "Was it your intention to poison me, Miss Gris?"

Her eyes widened. "What? N-No, sir! I wouldn't—"

A smile tugged at his lips. "Because you're going to have to try better than that."

She blinked. "What?"

"What?!" Dementia screamed.

"Wha—OW!" Flug said, hitting his head on the table.

"Mo?" 5.0.5. said.

"You see," Black Hat said with a chuckle, "while nitroglycerin in mass doses might be toxic to humans, it has no effect on me."

He lay his hand on her shoulder. She glanced down at it, more confused than ever now.

"Although," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze, "I commend you for the effort." He licked his lips with his snake-like tongue. "The paprika was an interesting touch. Gave it an extra kick."

"Are. You. _Kidding me_?!"

Everyone turned to Dementia as she smashed her fists against the wall, causing it to crack.

"You weren't supposed to _like _it!" she wailed, breaking through the cement. "You were supposed to be really disappointed and punish her like you always punish us when we mess up! You weren't supposed to _like_ the nitroglycerin I slipped—oop!"

She quickly covered her mouth and glanced anxiously at her boss, who was scowling at her.

"I mean, uh…" Dementia forced a laugh. "Nitroglycerin? Never heard of that stuff! What's spaghetti?"

The room went dark for a split-second. When the lights came back on, Black Hat loomed over Dementia. Giggling, she waved her fingers at him nervously.

"Uh…hi, pookie."

"Dementia," Black Hat said slowly, his teeth forming his signature evil grin. "_Darling_."

She grinned at him hopefully. "Y-Yes, my love?"

His finger touched her chin, causing her to shiver and succumb to her lovesickness.

"Did you mean to sabotage Miss Gris by ruining her meal?" he asked in a sultry tone.

Dementia whimpered as she gazed up at him dreamily, her tongue sticking out to the side. "M-Maybe a…a little?"

"I see. And you thought," he said, his free hand moving towards her neck, "the best way to do that," his grin dropped into its previous growl, "was to BLOW UP MY KITCHEN?!"

Dementia wheezed as his hand closed around her throat. Lita stepped forward, but 5.0.5. held her back, shaking his head.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE SAVED YOUR EXPLOSIVE URGES," Black Hat shouted, lifting her up, her legs kicking as she struggled to breathe, "FOR BANK ROBBERIES?!"

"It was…" Dementia coughed, her hands trying to pry his off. "Just a…joke…boss!"

He then sprang up to twice his original height, his hands growing along with him. "LOOK AT WHAT YOUR _JOKE_," he yelled, forcing her to look at the debris, "HAS DONE TO MY KITCHEN!"

He snarled, his eyes turning red as he released her throat and grabbed one hand onto each arm so that she was dangling like a ragdoll.

"I OUGHT TO BREAK EVERY ONE OF YOUR LIMBS FOR THIS!"

Dementia squeaked. "W-Wait! It's not like I blew up the whole house this time!" She batted her eyes up at him. "Don't I get _some_ credit for that, sweetie?"

Black Hat paused, his giant expression softening a bit. "You're right. For that…" Then that horrible grin returned. "I'll only break _one _limb instead of _four_!"

He gripped her left arm firmly to her side, and then turned his attention to her right arm. With one swift movement, he twisted it around.

_CRACK!_

Dementia's painful yowl echoed throughout the kitchen. 5.0.5. had covered his eyes so he wouldn't see the gruesome sight. Dr. Flug watched from under the table, still shaking with fear, but delighted that Dementia was the victim of their boss' wrath and not him.

Throughout this entire scene, Lita had stood frozen in place, her blue eyes wide as she watched Black Hat proceed to crush Dementia's arm oh so easily in his enlarged hand.

Lita watched it all. Not in fear. Not in terror. But in…awe.

Black Hat had been making threats since she got here, but had never truly delivered on them, never showed the full extent of his power. Until now.

She'd seen many criminals in action. She'd seen them whip out their guns and knives and fists. Some of them she'd managed to fight off, some of them had been a bit tougher. But none of them compared to the display of power before her.

It was…incredible. So effortless, so masterful, so forceful! The victim didn't even bother putting up a fight!

_I should _not_ be watching this_, Lita thought. _I should look away. I should…_ ¡Újule! _How did he even get her arm to bend that way?!_

Finally, Black Hat dropped Dementia to the floor and returned to his normal size.

"Honeybun!" She whined, cradling her twisted arm. "That _hurt_!" She looked up at him excitedly. "Do it again!"

Rolling his eye, Black Hat turned to the rest of his subordinates. 5.0.5. had lowered his paws, and he and Flug were shaking in their skins.

But not Lita. She stood stiff as a board, her big blue eyes staring at him, her mouth open. At first, Black Hat thought he'd finally instilled fear into her, but the fear he smelled was not coming from her.

Even after all that, she _still_ wasn't afraid of him!

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL GAWKING AT?!" he shouted, causing the three of them to jump. "CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"

Flug crawled out backwards from under the table and stood next to 5.0.5. "B-B-But…sir? W-What about lunch?"

Black Hat was silent for a moment. Then a tentacle whipped out from his trench coat and snatched up the pot of exploded spaghetti.

"GET YOUR OWN!"

Then he left the room, his coat sweeping behind him. All was silent for a good long minute.

"So!" Flug said, clapping his hands together. "Who's up for Chinese?"

Snapping out of her trance, Lita leaned onto the table for support. "Uh, yeah. Sesame chicken and an eggroll would be nice."

Thinking she was traumatized from having witnessed Black Hat's rage, Flug said, "I'll order some donuts too."

"You're a prince, Flug," Lita said, trying to ease her shallow breathing.

From the floor, Dementia let out a groan as she attempted to move her bent up arm.

Flug sighed in annoyance. "Suppose I should take care of _that_."

He stomped over and grabbed her good arm.

"She gonna be okay?" Lita asked.

Not that she was really concerned, but Dementia was supposed to be the one training her.

"She's a fast healer," Flug explained. "I just have to put her arm in a splint so her bones can reform correctly. Otherwise, I'd have to break her arm all over again."

He said that last part a little too delightfully. For a moment, he stared into space, as if imagining the scenario.

"So…what do we do about…?" Lita asked, gesturing around the destroyed kitchen.

Shaking out of his fantasy, the scientist replied, "Just clean up the soot and throw the debris in the garbage. I'll have the Hatbots bring in a new stove."

"Where are they gonna get a…?" She caught Flug's gaze. "You know what? I don't wanna know."

"I'll let you know as soon as lunch arrives," he said as he dragged Dementia across the floor.

"Technically," Dementia said on the way out, "it was _my_ cooking he liked because _I_ added the nitroglycerin!"

Lita didn't mind cleaning up Dementia's mess. It allowed her enough quiet time to process the event that had just unfolded before her.

She'd just watched her boss physically abuse a colleague. A colleague who'd threatened to burn her, then tried to blow her up and then attempted to throw the blame on her.

And Lita had _liked_ it.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she murmured to herself as she swept up the debris.

She didn't even feel bad for Dementia. She'd deserved it. Still, Lita shouldn't have _enjoyed_ watching her suffer. She wasn't that kind of person.

Was she?

Sure, she had knifed a rapist a few days back, a guy who'd deserved pain as much as Dementia had, but Lita hadn't taken _pleasure_ in it!

But she hadn't been the one to hurt Dementia. That had been Black Hat. She recalled how he had grown in size, exerting his dominance over his victim. How he'd demonstrated his strength, snapping Dementia's arm as if it were nothing but a twig.

She understood why he was a being to be feared. And yet…why was she unafraid?

By the time all the debris had been tossed into a trash bag, Lita had figured out why.

Black Hat had done what _she'd_ wanted to do to Dementia all day. He'd fulfilled her violent fantasies.

And _boy_ had it been satisfying!

"_Wǔcān zài zhèlǐ_!" Flug called, speaking Chinese as he appeared in the doorway. "Lunch is here!"

"Good, I'm starving!" Lita exclaimed while 5.0.5. tied up the trash bag.

Flug cocked his head curiously at the woman. "Um…what's got you so happy?"

"Huh?" Putting her hand to her mouth, Lita then realized she was smiling. "Oh, um…just glad we finally get to eat, is all."

He watched her with a raised eyebrow as she walked past him. He would've thought she'd still be shaken up over the incident. After all, Black Hat was a destructive force to behold. Yet she was calm, collected and…smiling?

"Strange girl," Flug murmured to 5.0.5.

* * *

Hours later, the Hatbots arrived in the kitchen with a new stove, allowing 5.0.5. to cook dinner. Deciding she'd had enough of the kitchen for one day, Lita took her plate of spinach pie to her room. As she turned a corner, she almost ran into Black Hat. He'd appeared so suddenly, her fork practically jumped out of her hand. Black Hat caught it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Not feeling sociable tonight, I see," he said, eyeing her plate.

"Well, I wanted to get out of that kitchen," Lita said, reaching for her fork.

He moved it up higher, hanging it teasingly just out of her reach. Scowling, Lita jumped for it, but Black Hat made his arm longer so that it reached the ceiling. Not wanting to deal with this, she walked past him, confusing Black Hat.

"Don't you want your fork back?"

"I'll eat with my hands," Lita grumbled.

Just then, her plate was snatched out of her hold by another extended arm. She turned back to Black Hat, who was smirking as he lifted her plate up to meet her fork.

"Now, see, there's being evil," she said, marching up to him, "and then there's just being childish."

"I'll return your supper," Black Hat said, sticking the fork into the pie so he could shrink one arm back down, "after you answer me a question."

Lita crossed her arms. "Fine."

His face grew serious as his eye locked onto hers. "Why weren't you afraid of me today?"

Her scowl disappeared. "Come again?"

"Don't pretend not to know what I'm referring to," Black Hat said, leaning close enough that she could smell his icy, rotten breath. "You were clearly trembling when Dementia accused you of destroying my kitchen. That is to be expected. Of course, I suspected it hadn't been you from the beginning."

"You did?" she said in surprise.

"Of course. I know very well paprika doesn't explode, and Dementia is prone to exploding things."

"So," Lita said in thought, "when you…_congratulated_ me on attempting to poison you…"

He smirked. "It was merely a ruse to get Dementia to confess."

She stared at him, impressed.

"The point is," Black Hat said, his seriousness returning, "when I…_punished_ Dementia, and you watched, your fear…went away."

Her cheeks reddened.

"I _know_ I was frightening," he said, stepping closer to her. "I could smell the fear from those three idiots. Yet from _you_," he stopped, "there was nothing."

Their toes were now touching. Lita's face now resembled a tomato as she gazed up at his curious expression.

"So tell me then, Miss Gris." His teeth gritted together. "Why. Weren't. You. Afraid?"

She couldn't tell him. It was too embarrassing! He'd think she was as crazy as Dementia!

"My arm is getting tired, Miss Gris," he said, tipping the plate slightly.

Shutting her eyes, Lita murmured, "I…liked it."

He looked at her, confused. "Pardon?"

Grunting, she opened her eyes. "I _liked_ it, okay?! What you did…the way you…it was…" She sighed in defeat. "Cool."

She winced, waiting for him to make fun of her. Or punish her for saying something so ridiculous. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to find her plate being held out to her.

"Enjoy your meal," Black Hat said with a grin. "Although, I doubt you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed _lunch_."

"Shut up," Lita murmured, snatching her plate.

She stomped quickly away before he could pull another juvenile prank. Or worse, get her to say something else embarrassing!

"I told you you'd like being evil!" he called as she turned the next corner.

But Lita knew it had nothing to do with being evil. What she'd witnessed in the kitchen had been a brutal display of invincibility. Something she'd never seen in any being before. Something she'd…craved for a long time.

How did he do it? How had he harnessed such power?

And how long would it take for her to find out?

* * *

**Sorry, Dementia. You had it coming.**

**If that simplified Chinese translation is wrong, I apologize and please correct me. But remembering Flug took Chinese in kindergarten, I figured he'd throw it in, considering the food they ordered.**


	11. Insecurities

With Dementia out of commission for a few days, Flug set five of the Hatbots into combat mode to train Lita. When Black Hat passed by the gym, he found her and the bots engaged in a bo staff battle. He stopped in the doorway, watching her staff click with theirs with every block. One Hatbot managed to hit her shoulder from behind, but she quickly recovered and spun around, swinging her staff below to knock the robot over. Her technique was sloppy, but her reflexes were swift.

Black Hat felt a mixture of awe and frustration as he watched her. Her admission to having _enjoyed_ observing his wrath yesterday had been…interesting. On one hand, he'd been thrilled that she had a deep-rooted sadism within her. On the other, he'd been disappointed that he had failed to frighten her once again. Even Dementia, who was crazily obsessed with him, feared him to some degree! And Flug, who had his own sadistic pleasures, cowered in the presence of his boss!

But Lita…Black Hat couldn't figure her out! How could she shrink from Dementia, yet not from him? How could she insist there was no such thing as evil, yet still took pleasure in others' pain? And how could she wear a turtleneck during a workout? At least this one was blue rather than black, so the fuzz wouldn't stick as much.

Lita was so focused on the Hatbots, she had not yet noticed her boss standing in the doorway. Grinning mischievously, Black Hat decided to take advantage of this. Dissolving into his shadow on the floor, he slithered up behind her. Then, materializing, he let out a roar, buzz-saws, tentacles and crab claws coming out of his mouth.

What he got instead of a scream was a hard blow to the face, knocking him to the side. Once Lita saw who she'd hit, her mouth dropped open.

"Boss!"

The Hatbots dropped their bo staffs and gave shaky salutes. Glancing around, Lita realized she was the only one holding a weapon now.

"Shit."

Black Hat stood back up, his face returned to normal as he glared at her.

"S-Sorry!" Lita stammered, holding her staff behind her back. "You s-startled me, sir…and…r-reflex and…"

Growling, Black Hat reached behind her and snatched the staff from her hands. He then raised it above her head. Lita tried backing away but he grabbed her wrist with his free hand. She was so sure he was going to strike her.

Scowling, Lita wrenched her wrist away through his thumb. "It's _your_ fault for sneaking up on me like that! What did you expect?"

He snarled as he brought down the bo. Lita raised her arm to block it, but it never made contact. Black Hat held the staff out to the side.

"You're gripping it too hard," he said gruffly, spinning the staff loosely in his hand. "You need to let the staff move by itself."

Lowering her arm, Lita watched as he gracefully moved the staff from one hand to the other, before holding it out to her.

"R-Right," she said, taking it. "It's, uh…been a while since I used a staff. Well, my mom and I used brooms, but…"

She trailed off as he moved behind her and lay one hand on her shoulder.

"Don't stand so squarely," he commanded, pushing her right shoulder forward. "Keep a sideways stance with one foot forward. Otherwise, you'll be hitting yourself more than your opponent."

Lita silently obeyed with her right foot.

"Now," he said, moving one hand down her right arm, "let's start with the basics. Make sure you're holding the center of the staff. Again. Don't grip it. With time you'll realize the staff has a mind of its own."

Nodding, she positioned her right hand to the middle of the staff.

"Focus your gaze on one of the ends," he said, lifting her chin up with his left hand. "Now, I want you to draw a figure eight."

She didn't flinch as his gloved hand closed over hers. She trusted him, at least in this. He sounded like he knew what he was doing. His directions were certainly clearer than Dementia's, whose teaching method was mostly shouting "Hit!" "Punch!" and "Kick!"

"Let it drop to your left, slowly," Black Hat said, guiding her hand with each movement. "Follow the end with your eyes. Bring back up, let it drop to the other side, come back around, let it drop, and just keep going. Don't take your gaze off the end!"

They continued making slow figure eights in the air. Eventually, they became faster and Black Hat felt she was ready enough for him to let go and back away. Already, her balance and grip had improved.

"Once you've gotten used to one hand, you can start using both," Black Hat said.

"Where'd you learn this?" Lita asked, switching over to the left hand once the right one had gotten tired.

"Left foot forward!" he exclaimed before answering. "Beijing, third century."

The staff flew out of her hand as she turned to him. "Third _what_ now?"

"You didn't grip hard _enough_!" Black Hat shouted, stretching out his arm to retrieve the staff.

"But…_third century_?!" she said, walking up to him. "I mean I know you're immortal, but…just how old…were you born this way or—?"

Sighing, Black Hat tossed the stick aside. "Perhaps that's enough of the bo staff for today." He pointed to the hanging rings. "You may spend the rest of your training period on gymnastics."

"Fine," Lita said, running towards the rings.

"Assuming you can do that without supervi—"

Leaping up, she gripped the rings and swung her legs forward, tucking them in as she rolled upward. Black Hat shut his mouth as she hung upside-down, her long ponytail dangling as she extended her legs upward. She caught his stunned expression.

"What?" she said, her arms shaking slightly as she held herself in place. "This is how," she said, dropping her legs to swing herself forward, "I stayed in shape," when she was right-side-up, her legs swung sideways into a split, "at home."

Black Hat blinked, amazed not only at her flexibility, but her ability to follow directions. When he'd tried to train Dementia, she'd been too busy ogling at him and copping feels to listen. And while Flug was a better listener, he was also a nervous wreck and often messed up as a result. With Lita, he had simply needed to point and she followed. He wasn't used to such diligence.

"Am I doing it right, sir?" Lita asked, her legs now straightened as she started on some dips.

Shaking his head, he replied, "Yes, yes. Very good. I'll, um…leave you to it, then."

* * *

The next few days were…strange for Lita. For some reason, Black Hat had the sudden compulsion to pop up in random places, trying to scare her with some gruesome shapeshifted face. Around the corner, in a closet, in the refrigerator, in her computer screen, in the bathroom mirror. That last one had resulted in her smacking him with a wet towel.

The first few times had made her jump in surprise, but after a while, it just became bothersome to a point where she'd just walk past him or close the door on him, depending on the situation. A few times she had struck him out of reflex. Fortunately, he never punished her for it. That may have been due to the fact that she had run away before he could.

But Black Hat's apparent need for annoying her wasn't the problem. It was Dementia. Though she was still recovering, her broken right arm in a splint, whenever Lita came across her, the lizard-girl would send her a furious look. One evening at dinner, Dementia had taken her chicken leg between her teeth and snapped it in two, all while glaring across the table at Lita.

Lita had decided to eat the rest of her meal in her room.

But other than the jump scares and stink eyes, Lita wasn't having much trouble settling into the household. Cooking was still confusing, but thanks to 5.0.5.'s help and Dementia's injury, there were no more explosions. And despite the daily need for an ice bath, she was starting to get used to the long, vigorous training sessions.

It wasn't until her seventh day that she ran into trouble. She was vacuuming the carpet in the hallway when she heard Black Hat shouting.

"YOU STUPID BEAR! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Switching off the vacuum, Lita went to investigate. She peered into an open doorway leading to Black Hat's trophy room. Her boss, who had grown twice his normal size, was looming over a shivering 5.0.5. Between them on the floor were colored shards.

"THAT VASE WAS MING!" Black Hat shouted, his voice lower than its usual tone. "WORTH MORE THAN IT TOOK TO MAKE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT TOOK TO STEAL THIS THING?!"

Whimpering, the bear dropped to the floor and covered his head with his paws.

"YOU STUPID, DIM-WITTED, FAILED CREATION OF SCIENCE!" The demon bared his sharp claws. "I OUGHT TO RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND TWIST THEM ROUND YOUR NECK!"

Lita's hand flew to her mouth. She knew it would be unwise to intervene, especially after watching Dementia get punished. But that had been different. 5.0.5. had been the only one in this madhouse to be consistently nice to her from the beginning. He didn't deserve to be punished for something that was clearly an accident.

As Black Hat raised his claw, Lita charged into the room, shouting, "Stop! Don't hurt him!"

He whipped around, his eye glowing red as it glared at her. This caused Lita to stop in her tracks.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_" Black Hat shouted, his voice shaking the room so hard the painting tipped out of their upright positions.

Lita's hands trembled as she gazed up at his monstrous form, remembering what he'd done to Dementia. As fun as that had been to watch, she didn't want the same thing happening to _her_.

Then she glanced at 5.0.5., not wanting the same thing to happen to him either. She knew he was indestructible, but any severe injury was still bound to hurt.

After deciding which scenario she preferred more, Lita took a deep breath and faced the demon boldly. "It was an accident! He doesn't deserve to be punished!"

Black Hat let out a demonic growl that sent a chill up her spine. "THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! LEAVE NOW BEFORE I EXACT THE SAME PUNISHMENT ON YOU!"

Scowling, Lita crossed her arms. "Go ahead! Choke me with my own intestines! Just leave 5.0.5. alone!"

5.0.5. squeaked in protest while Black Hat stared at her in disbelief.

Once again, any fear he'd smelled from her had diminished as quickly as it had come.

Gritting his teeth together so hard that they cracked, Black Hat swept Lita up, his hand large enough to encircle her completely.

"WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!" He roared into her face, sending her hair flying back. "WHY AREN'T YOU AFRAID RIGHT NOW?!"

Refusing to back down, Lita continued to glare at him as he tightened his grip. "I'm not…afraid…of dying!"

He brought her closer to his face, so that she was but an inch away from his enlarged red eye. "EVERYONE'S AFRAID OF _SOMETHING_!"

Her brow furrowed further. "Even you?"

He blinked, surprised at this response. "What?"

While his voice still held its demonic tone, it had dropped in volume significantly. Lita managed to pull one of her arms out of his grasp and used it to lean herself forward.

"You said everyone's afraid of something. What are _you_ afraid of?"

Silence fell as he held her there, the two of them engaged in an intense staring contest. Honestly, Lita didn't care if he killed her right then and there. After all, _he'd_ be the one losing a valuable thief. Besides, if she couldn't protect her father anymore, at least she could die protecting another.

But Black Hat couldn't kill her, or injure her as severely as he had done with Dementia. Lita wasn't as durable. He needed her physically able enough to steal. If he were to kill her, all that talent would be wasted.

Did she know that? Was _that_ why she was unafraid?

Finally, he released the woman, dropping her to the floor. She yelped from the impact and struggled to rise as her boss shrank back to his normal height.

"Since you're so inclined to defend this," Black Hat said, glancing at 5.0.5., "pathetic excuse of a henchman," he looked back at her, "you'll be completing his list of chores for today." Grabbing the front of her turtleneck, he lifted her onto her feet. "_All_ of it!"

"Fine," Lita said, swiping his hand away. "Just let the Hatbots know I'll be missing our training session this afternoon."

He watched in bewilderment as she straightened out her turtleneck, acting as if she'd merely tripped. Growling, Black Hat snapped his fingers, magically reforming the Ming vase and bringing it back onto its pedestal. Lita crossed her arms at this.

"If you could've done that this whole time, why—?"

"JUST GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

Holding up her hands in surrender, Lita walked casually out of the room. Black Hat glanced down at the bear, who was staring up at him in confusion. A scowl from the demon convinced 5.0.5. to rush after Lita.

Wanting to release his urge to destroy something, Black Hat cried out furiously as he extended his arms, smashing through the walls on either side of him.

"That woman is getting on my last nerve!" he exclaimed, shrinking his arms back. "First, she takes pleasure in the suffering of a colleague, but then prevents the suffering of another?!"

He stomped his foot so hard, his prized medieval shield fell off the wall.

"Why isn't she afraid of me?!" he said, grabbing the shield so he could look at his reflection. "WHO _WOULDN'T_ BE AFRAID OF ME?!"

He ended up crushing the shield in his hands. Unfazed, he tossed it aside, wedging it into an ionic column. He could always fix it later.

"I could've killed her," he muttered, closing his fingers around what he imagined to be Lita's head. "I had her in my claws. I could've crushed her into a pile of dust!"

Growling, he smashed his hands together.

And yet…she had stood her ground, looked him directly in the eye and called him out on his bullshit. She'd even dared to suggest that _he_ had fears!

Strange. No one had ever asked that of him before. Therefore, he'd never had a reason to think about it. _Was_ there something he was afraid of?

Black Hat shook this thought out of his head. "What do _I_ have to be afraid of? I'm invincible!" He looked to the open doorway. "It's _her_ who should be afraid! And I'll find out what it is," he said, pressing his fingers together in determination, "one way or another."

* * *

When Lita entered the gym the next morning, the door slammed shut behind her.

"Miss me, girlfriend?"

She spun around, coming face-to-face with Dementia, who was leaning leisurely back against the door.

"D-Dementia!" Lita stammered, glancing at the lizard-girl's splint-free arm. "You're…you're all better!"

"Yup!" she exclaimed, flexing her bare right arm. "The Nutcracker's back in business!" She kissed the muscles. "But, just to make sure she's _really_ repaired," she said, her eyes moving towards Lita, "what say we have a little lesson in…_boxing_?"

Lita gulped, not liking the tone of her voice. "Um, sounds good." She glanced around. "Err…where do you keep the boxing gloves? Oh, wait. I've got some in my room."

She reached for the door bar, only for Dementia to spread herself out fully against it.

"Oh," she said with a toothy grin. "We won't be needing gloves."

Taking a step back, Lita said, "Um…okay. I can go bare-knuckled. So, uh…where's the ring?"

"This _is_ the ring," Dementia said, stalking towards her.

There was a crazed look in the lizard-girl's mismatched eyes, one that caused Lita to raise her fists readily.

"You thought you could get me in trouble, huh?" Dementia said, raising her own fists. "Thought you could get rid of me, huh?" Her teeth gritted together as she scowled. "Thought you could have my honeybun all to yourself, did ya?!"

The right hook came fast, but Lita ducked in time.

"Well, Nutcracker ain't too happy about that!"

"Not this again!" Lita shouted, jumping away from the left hook. "I already told you! I'm not interested in the boss!"

Dementia huffed. "You think I'm an idiot? You think I don't see ya all over him like sauerkraut on wheat?!"

"Sauerkraut on—?" Lita said, blocking her jab. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Come on! Every time I turn around, he has his arm around you!"

Dementia swiped both arms in an attempt to grab her. Lita rolled out of the way.

"How is that _my_ fault?!" she said as she came back up. "_He's_ the one putting his arm around me! And he only does it to mess with me!"

"Well, I don't see you discouraging him!" Dementia shouted, whipping her fists out rapidly.

Lita backed away to avoid the next round of punches. "He wouldn't be interested anyway! What about Rule 10V3?!"

The lizard-girl laughed. "We're villains! Rules don't apply to us!"

"And it's not _my_ fault you got in trouble! _You_ were the one who exploded my spaghetti!"

"Ha! I improved it!" She lunged forward, only for Lita to step to the side. "Who puts paprika in spaghetti anyway?!"

"I can't believe you're getting this worked up over Black Hat! What do you even see in him? The guy fucking broke your arm!"

"I know!" Her eyes gazed up dreamily at the ceiling. "And it was…_amazing_!"

"But that's abu—" Lita cocked her head. "Then again…is it _really_ abuse if the victim is a masochist?"

Suddenly, Dementia caught her off-guard with an uppercut to her chin. Yelping in pain, Lita backed away, moving swiftly from side to side to avoid Dementia's blows and kicks.

"You _wish_ Black Hat would break _your_ arm!" the lizard-girl said, cackling maniacally. "_You_ just wouldn't last as long!"

Lita found herself being backed into a corner. Dementia was moving too fast for her to keep up. She cried out as the mutant's foot made contact with her ribs, forcing her to bend forward. Grinning in triumph, Dementia grabbed her chin with her left hand. Lita attempted to pull away, but her grip was too strong!

"You're a tough cookie," Dementia said, raising the Nutcracker. "But you're still breakable."

* * *

When Flug entered the kitchen to get some apples for his experiment, he found Lita sticking her head inside the freezer.

"Lita, I didn't think it was your turn to make—"

"Ow!" she cried out, hitting her head on the freezer door.

"Oh, geez!" Flug exclaimed, rushing towards her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Lita yelled, turning her face away from him. "Nothing to worry about! You just startled me!"

He raised an eyebrow as she buried her head further into the freezer. She appeared to be holding something up to the left side of her face.

"You…sure?"

"Yeah, great!" She waved her free hand back at him. "Go on! Nothing to see here! I'm just peachy!"

Not buying her act, Flug gripped her shoulders and spun her around. The item she held over her left eye was a cold compress.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Lita said, attempting to cover it up with her other hand in vain. "I just…_really_ like the feeling of ice on my…"

She trailed off as Flug crossed his arms, staring incredulously at her. Sighing in defeat, Lita slowly lowered the ice pack, revealing the swollen purpleness surrounding her left eye. Flug gave her a sympathetic look.

"Was it the boss or Dementia?"

"Dementia," Lita murmured. "Revenge of the Nutcracker."

"Ah." He raised his hand towards her face. "May I?"

Nodding, she allowed Flug to touch her face and examine her eye. "Any problems moving it?"

"No," she replied quietly.

"Any dizziness or headache?"

"No."

He held up two fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Two."

"Good." He dropped both hands. "Well, there doesn't appear to be any bleeding in the eye, so you shouldn't need any medical attention." He leaned forward to whisper. "Which is good, because I'm not a medical doctor."

Lita blinked. "What do you when someone's _really_ injured?"

Flug shrugged. "I patch it up as best I can. On rare occasions, we have a retired member of the organization working at the Hat Island Hospital." He rolled his eyes. "Instead of removing people's organs he's switched to _fixing_ them. Sad how the mighty have fallen."

She crossed her arms. "You do _hear_ yourself sometimes, right?"

Ignoring her question, Flug reached into the fridge and pulled out a plastic container of pineapple chunks. "Here. You'll want some Vitamin C. It'll help the swelling reduce faster, and strengthen your blood vessels to reduce any future bruising." Taking her hand, he moved the ice pack back over her eye. "Apply ice every hour for fifteen to twenty minutes. Then tomorrow, do the same with a warm compress."

"For someone who's not a medical doctor," Lita said, taking the pineapple chunks, "you seem to know a lot about this."

"Well," he said, rubbing his arm anxiously, "let's just say I know a lot of first aid from experience."

That sentence led her to a disconcerting conclusion. With Black Hat's supernatural powers, Dementia's superhuman strength and 5.0.5.'s indestructibleness, the only other human in this house…was Flug. While he wasn't harmless, he lacked in the physical strength to defend himself. There was no doubt he'd had to treat a few injuries of his own as a result of Black Hat's and Dementia's tantrums.

She didn't have the heart to ask.

"Thanks, Flug," Lita said. "Could you…do me one more favor?"

"Depends," Flug said, closing the fridge.

She looked at him seriously. "Could you not tell the boss about my shiner?"

He blinked in bewilderment. "Um…I won't say anything, but…he's bound to find out sooner or later. Even if he didn't see it happen on the cameras, it's kind of hard to miss!"

Thinking, Lita put down the container and compress and reached back to pull the tie out of her hair. She then swept her hair to the side, brushing a chunk in the front over her left eye. She then retied the ponytail so that it was hanging over her left shoulder.

"There," she said, brushing the hair further over her shiner. "He'll never notice."

Flug shook his head. "You're being ridiculous. You can't hide that thing forever. Besides, what would be the point in—?"

"Just don't tell him about it!" Lita snapped, picking up the container and compress. "Okay?!"

Holding the pack over her eye, she stomped out of the kitchen.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" he called after her. "I get black eyes all the time and no one's ever said anything!"

"That's because you wear that stupid bag, genius!"

He paused. "The point still stands!"

* * *

While doing her chores that afternoon, Lita kept her head low in case Black Hat was watching the cameras. Even though her hair covered her shiner, she didn't want to take any chances. She was so emotionally drained by dinnertime, she didn't feel like eating. She especially didn't want to encounter Dementia in the kitchen and give her the opportunity to gloat. So, once seven o'clock hit, she put away the cleaning supplies and headed straight for her room.

She almost bumped into Black Hat as she turned a corner.

"Retiring to bed?"

She backed off, but didn't scream, keeping her head lowered.

"Err, um," Lita said, moving her hair further over her eye. "Yeah. I've, uh, finished the chores you asked me to do today, sir."

He looked down at her curiously. "No supper?"

"Not hungry, sir," she said, trying to move past him. "_Buenas noches_."

Her actions made him frown. Something was…off about her. Usually, Lita would look him straight in the eye while addressing him. And yet, her head was down, her hand over her face, as if she were trying to hide something.

She appeared…guilty. And though the scent wasn't rich, she still emanated more fear than he'd smelled from her all week. Black Hat's grin returned at the thought that she had done something she wasn't supposed to do and was afraid he'd find out. Now was the perfect opportunity to scare it out of her!

Spinning around, he quickly snatched her arm, pulling her back to face him.

"If there's something you're hiding from me," he said as tiny bugs started crawling out of his gums and all over his teeth, "you're wasting your…"

Then his smile fell when he realized she wasn't looking at him, missing the disgusting display in his mouth. Only the right side of her face was showing as she kept the other side turned away. Also, he was just now noticing that she was wearing her hair differently today. Her ponytail was hanging loosely over the side, rather than in the back like usual.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, sir," Lita said, trying to pry herself out of his grasp. "I'm n-not hiding anything."

She was stammering too. Clearly, something was making her uneasy. But she was _never_ uneasy in front of him.

"Then look at me," he said with a frustrated growl.

"S-Sir?"

He gave her arm a firm shake. "TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT ME, WOMAN!"

Lita hesitated, then moved her head slowly, but still keeping it low. As he got a better look at her, Black Hat's grip loosened slightly. Her hair was covering half her face, and through the strands he could make out the color purple.

Curious, he slowly raised his free hand towards her face. Lita recoiled, turning her head away again.

"I'm not going to strike you," he said in an annoyed tone.

She shook her head. "That's…not what I'm w-worried about, sir."

He reached for her hair.

"Don't!"

Black Hat growled in frustration. "For hell's sake, woman, I just want a look at you!"

Lita shut her eyes, knowing he wasn't going to let her go until he saw. Flug had been right. There was no point in trying to hide it.

Hanging her head in defeat, she slowly turned back towards him. When Black Hat raised his claw towards her face, she didn't recoil this time and allowed him to move back the loose strands.

Her swollen eye was now exposed. Lita opened her eyes to see her boss staring at it in confusion.

"I know _I_ didn't do that," he said quietly.

Despite the fact that he'd seen it, she covered the shiner with her free hand. "D-Dementia…b-boxing."

"Ah," he said with a smirk. "Well, as the old saying goes: no pain, no…"

He trailed off when something else caught his eye. In grabbing her arm, the sleeve of her turtleneck had moved up slightly, revealing some discoloration above her wrist. His face fell as he used his other hand to roll up the sleeve.

The black eye wasn't her only injury. Her olive skin was covered in splotches of purple, brown and yellow. Fresh bruises, and faded ones.

"And…these?"

Wrenching her arm away, Lita hastily rolled her sleeve back into place. "B-Bruises are…expected when…sparring."

His eye fell to her now concealed wrist. "That's quite a lot of bruising."

Not that he really cared that she was hurt. He was just…surprised that she'd sustained so much injury and hadn't said anything about it.

Tearing her gaze from him, Lita hid her arms behind her back. "It, um…won't happen again, sir."

Now he was truly curious. She didn't appear to be in pain. Rather…embarrassed. But for what?

Her recent habit of wearing turtlenecks made sense now. She'd been trying to cover up her injuries, which probably didn't limit to her arms if she'd felt the need to conceal her neck. And she'd changed her hair to hide her black eye. But why? Why go through all the trouble? Why did him seeing her injuries scare her more than him threatening to kill her?

As he continued to observe her, Black Hat slowly started to understand.

She wasn't hurting from the injuries, but from the fact that she'd been injured in the first place.

But of course. While Lita was skillful, she wasn't indestructible like Black Hat and 5.0.5., nor as durable as Dementia. She was human like Flug, and just as vulnerable. And that's what scared her. Being perceived as vulnerable.

This theory would explain a lot. Why she frequently stood up to him, even though she was outmatched. Why she had been ready to accept his punishment rather than look like a coward and run away. She didn't want to appear weak, which was, ironically, her own weakness.

Black Hat smiled to himself, thrilled that he'd solved at least one piece of the puzzle that was Adelita Gris.

"I'll…do better next time, sir," Lita said, still not looking at him. "I'm just…not used to dealing with Dementia's brute strength."

That smile left as quickly as it had come.

Black Hat…didn't like seeing her like this. The strong, bold woman he'd come to know over the past week had been reduced to this nervous, shameful victim. And frankly, the reason was silly! Did she really think he was going to berate her for a few bruises? Like he cared if his subordinates got injured in the line of duty!

Then he found himself stricken with a strange compulsion. A compulsion to do something… something…questionable.

"But now that I've got a better idea of her fighting style," Lita continued, "I should be able to get through our next session without a…"

Suddenly, she felt something cold on her chin. It was Black Hat's finger. Slowly, it lifted her chin up so that her gaze met his. His mouth wasn't grinning or frowning, but in a small, straight line. It made him appear…serious.

"Villains are not invulnerable, Miss Gris," Black Hat said.

She pursed her lips, astonished by his sudden soft tone.

"Even the best villains get injured from time to time," he continued. "Even if they win the battle, they may come out with a few…scratches."

His one eye moved to his left. In the direction of his monocle.

"But that," he said, looking back at her, "does not make them any less strong. What makes a villain strong is that they never stop fighting, despite how many hits they've taken." He gave a small smile. "And based on the fact that you're still walking, and your organs are still intact, I'd say you did just that."

Both of them were silent for a long while as his eye stared into hers. Lita remained still, having not expected these words to come from Black Hat's mouth. And said so sincerely too. His finger didn't feel so cold anymore as it held her chin gently.

Then, realizing he was still touching her, Black Hat lowered his finger and cleared his throat.

"That being said," he said, placing his hands behind his back, "the next time you receive an injury, don't feel the ridiculous inclination to cover it up. After all," he said, tapping his monocle, "battle scars are nothing to be ashamed of."

And with that, he walked past her, leaving her frozen in astonishment. Raising one hand over her shiner, Lita turned to watch Black Hat's back as it disappeared around the next corner.

"Huh."

When she turned back, she found Dementia in her face.

"Ready for Round Two?" she said chipperly.

Lita screamed as she scrambled backward, her fists flying up to defend herself. Dementia let out a cackle that was much lower than her usual one. Lita then watched in confusion as Dementia's skin turned inside-out, morphing into Black Hat.

"Aha!" he cried, pointing at her triumphantly. "Got you at last!"

She stared at him for a long while. Black Hat expected her to scold and or punch him. What he hadn't expected was for her to burst out laughing.

He cocked his head at her. "What's so funny?"

"You…" She struggled to breath as she continued to laugh. "You…_ ¡Hijole!_ You…you got me good!" She clutched her stomach, bending over. "I was…when I thought…I was so _scared_!"

Crossing his arms, Black Hat sighed in exasperation. "You are by far the strangest mortal I've ever encountered."

Finally calming down, Lita wiped away a tear. "Guess that makes us even then." She went up and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You're the strangest _being_ I've ever encountered."

He raised an eyebrow at this casual action.

"Thanks for, uh," she said, blushing slightly, "cheering me up, boss."

"Don't mention it," he said, narrowing his gaze at her. "_Ever_."

She caught his drift and knew not to push it any further. "I'll, uh…see you around then."

She walked past him, deciding she might have dinner after all. Black Hat dug his claws into his arms, resisting the urge to watch her leave.

What had possessed him to do that? _Comfort_ her like that?! Villains didn't _comfort_ their subordinates!

_I had to!_ Black Hat thought. _She was being pathetic! I can't have my henchgirl be pathetic over something so insignificant as a black eye!_

Yes, that was it. He just wanted her to be able to do her job without getting hung up on minor injuries. It had nothing to do with wanting to cheer her up.

Well, at the very least, he'd gotten a good scare out of her. And had finally uncovered one of her insecurities.

"So, you're afraid of being seen as a weakling, are you? Interesting," he said quietly, his teeth showing as he grinned. "Now _that_ is something I can use."

* * *

**I'd actually written that last scene earlier on, but then realized it might be better used later. Then it was just going to be about the bruises on her arm, but when the scene made me realize something about Lita's character, I figured she'd make more of an effort to hide her injuries until they were no longer unnoticeable.**


	12. It's the Hard-Knock Life

When Lita looked up her schedule on the app the next morning, there was a surprising absence of her usual training session in the gym. Instead, she was scheduled to assist Flug in the lab after breakfast. And then after lunch there was a commercial filming.

_Is he going to have me be in his commercials?_ Lita thought, glancing down at the bruises on her arms. _Hardly think I'm in any shape for that._

At least her eye had healed a little. When she went down to the kitchen for breakfast, she found a warm compress in the first aid kit. As she grabbed a slice of quiche—it'd been the boss' turn to make breakfast—and sat down to eat, she pondered about her conversation with Black Hat yesterday.

It was strange. She hadn't expected him to say anything remotely reassuring. She'd thought he'd scold her for letting herself get injured so many times, or at least make fun of her. And yet…he'd encouraged her to embrace her battle scars. She didn't wear a turtleneck today, but a gray long-sleeve tee that exposed her bruised neck. If Flug asked, she would just shrug it off and say it would heal like the rest.

The kitchen was curiously empty this morning. Where _was_ everybody? Black Hat never joined them for meals, but the others were usually here by now. Unless Dementia had slept in again.

The unsettling quiet made Lita realize how used she'd become to these meals. Even though 5.0.5. didn't talk and Dementia and Flug would spend half the time trying to kill each other, at least she hadn't been alone. She didn't have any friends back home and the last person she'd eaten with who wasn't her father had been Paolo.

The thought of him caused her to slowly lower her fork, her appetite gone.

She decided to just get up to the lab and find Flug before this silent kitchen drove her crazy.

As she approached the airlock doors, she heard several crashing sounds and shrieks.

"You'll never take me alive, nerd!" cried Dementia's voice.

"Who said I wanted you _alive_?!" shouted Flug's voice.

Coming up to the keypad, Lita pressed the access code. As soon as the doors whizzed open, lasers started flying towards her. Yelping in surprise, Lita dropped to the floor.

"This is the last time you destroy my experiments, Dementia!" she heard Flug shout.

Lita looked up to see Flug holding a walkie talkie in one hand while using the other to shoot a laser gun at Dementia, who was crawling up the wall, which was now embedded with many smoking holes from the lasers. 5.0.5. was curled up under one of the tables, his paws over his eyes as he shook fearfully.

"That all you got, Fluggie?!" Dementia said, hopping onto the table the bear hid under, causing him to squeak.

"Oh, please," Flug said with a huff. "I'm just getting started!" He spoke into the talkie. "Hatbots! Get to the lab and stop Dementia!" He narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "_Lethal mode._"

Hearing the whirring wheels of Hatbots, Lita decided she didn't want to be caught in the crossfires of…whatever _this_ was. Crawling backward, she moved towards the wall so the dueling henchmen wouldn't spot her. Once she was a fair enough distance from the lab, she sprang up and broke into a run.

She was so focused on getting away that she hadn't been watching where she was going and ended up colliding into someone, falling to the floor. When she looked up and saw that the someone was Black Hat, who did _not_ look happy, she forced a smile.

"Uh…morning, boss."

As if by magic, she was brought up to her feet, most likely from Black Hat's telekinesis. He scowled down at her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Miss Gris," he said slowly, "didn't you receive your schedule this morning?"

"Um, yeah," Lita said, straightening out her shirt.

"And didn't I say you were to be in the lab after breakfast?"

Wanting to ease the tenseness of this encounter, she crossed her arms to mirror him. "You did, sir."

"Then why," he said, leaning towards her, his teeth gritting together, "are you in such a hurry to be in the _opposite_ direction of the lab?!"

Lita gulped. "W-Well, sir, I…I _was_ heading there, but…"

The hallway seemed to grow darker. "But _what_?!"

She hesitated, not wanting to get her colleagues in trouble. Well, not so much Dementia. Lita was certain Flug had a justified reason for wanting to obliterate her. Then again, if Lita _didn't _say anything, the two of them might end up destroying the entire lab. If Black Hat hadn't reacted very well to his kitchen being destroyed, she could only imagine what his reaction to this would be.

"Well, uh…" Lita said, leaning backward so she wouldn't have to smell her boss' breath. "F-Flug and Dementia just seemed a bit…_preoccupied_ and I didn't want—"

"They're at it again, aren't they?" he asked bluntly.

She blinked. "If you mean…trying to rip each other apart, sir, then…yeah."

Sighing in exasperation, he moved past her. "Children. Such children!"

Lita followed after him. "Y-You're not going to…punish them…are you, sir?"

"Why should it concern you?" he asked gruffly. "I thought you didn't like Dementia."

"I don't," she said, lightly touching her neck. "B-But…Flug…he's been nice to me."

Stopping in his tracks, Black Hat turned to her, wearing a look of disgust. "You watched the training videos, didn't you?"

Lita nodded.

"Then repeat Rule 10V3 to me."

Groaning, she replied, "'You can't involve love.'" She stiffened. "Oh wait, you're not suggesting…we're just friends!"

He held up a finger. "Rule applies to," he gagged, "_friendship_ as well."

She held up her own finger. "Your rules also say you should never defy your boss. Flug may not be the _big_ boss, but he's still my superior, isn't he? So, shouldn't I respect him as much as you?"

"Careful, Miss Gris." Black Hat gripped his hand into a fist. "You don't want to test me."

"So, I suppose," she said, making her own hand into a fist, "I should try picking fights with my colleagues so that no work ever gets done, huh?"

His scowl dropped.

"Flug talks to me, he gives me advice, he helped treat my injuries. So, yeah, I consider him a friend. I consider 5.0.5. my friend too. So what?" She threw her hands up in the air. "I get it, you know? You're villains. You think all anyone needs is enemies. But if you ask me, I'd rather _not_ be enemies with _any_ of you!" She pointed to her swollen eye. "Look where _that_ gets me! I'm supposed to be _working_ with you, not give you a reason to want to beat me up!"

Black Hat stared at her, stunned. She made an excellent point. Flug and Dementia were enemies which, as a result, got in the way of their work. And it not only led to them battering each other up, but more destruction to Black Hat's house.

"I see what you're saying, Miss Gris."

Lita lowered her fist. "Really?"

"Of course." He grinned. "You pretend to be Flug's friend so he won't vivisect you as he does with his enemies."

"W-What?" Her arms dropped to her sides. "N-No! That's not what I was—"

"While it's a clever ruse," he said, stepping up to her and throwing his arm around her shoulders, "I wouldn't get too attached to anyone. Not even your colleagues." He whispered lowly into her ear. "You don't want to end up wallowing in pathetic misery…should something happen to them."

She leaned away from him. "Are you threatening me?"

"I am simply saying," he said, holding up his free hand, "showing affection means showing weakness. And weaknesses can be used against you." He began walking her down the hallway. "Take your father, for instance. If it hadn't been for his _love_ for his _wife,_ he wouldn't have fallen into debt."

Anger welled up inside Lita at the mention of her parents.

"Rather pointless though, wasn't it? Seeing as she died anyway." He chuckled. "And then poor heartbroken Ricardo turned from a master thief to a drunken bum—"

Not wanting to hear any more of this, Lita wriggled out of his grasp and said, "You gonna stop Flug and Dementia's fight or what?"

The bitterness of her tone did not escape Black Hat. He grinned further, knowing that he had struck a nerve.

"I shall," he said, folding his hands behind his back. "Assuming that you will allow me to inflict any punishment I see fit. Unless," a dark cackle bubbled in his throat, "you're too _weak_ to witness such a thing."

Lita glared sideways at him. "If you think caring for someone is a weakness…you're even sadder than I thought."

This wiped the cocky smile off his face. He'd been so sure referring to her vulnerability would set her off. Had he been wrong?

And what she'd said, calling him _sad_, it was…it was…well, it was downright insulting!

_How could she think me as _sad_?! ME?! I've lived for millennia, conquered galaxies and defied all gods!_

Gripping his hands together to resist the urge to put her head between them, Black Hat quickened his pace so that he was ahead of her.

"Just don't get in my way!" he barked.

When he opened the airlocked doors, Flug and Dementia were still at it. She had him in a headlock atop a pile of Hatbots, while two of the remaining large Hatbots were attempting to pry her off. Flug was waving his laser gun around, missing Dementia and instead blasting other Hatbots rolling over to help. Lita ducked behind Black Hat to avoid the incoming shots. 5.0.5. was still cowering beneath the table.

"Say uncle!" Dementia cried gleefully. "Say uncle!"

"Over my dead body!" Flug shouted, aiming his gun at the arm around his neck.

She shrugged. "That'll work!"

As Dementia tightened her grip on the scientist, Lita peered anxiously from behind her boss, who wore a disapproving look.

"Honestly," he said, rolling his eye as he reached into his coat. "This is just unprofessional."

He took out a small, cylindrical brass whistle. Its hole looked like an open fanged mouth. Just as Flug was about to blast Dementia's arm off, Black Hat raised the whistle to his lips and blew. Lita cocked her head in confusion when no sound came out.

Flug, Dementia and the Hatbots stopped what they were doing and snapped their gazes towards their boss. The Hatbots dropped the henchmen and saluted while Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. leaped in front of Black Hat, their eyes derped in different directions as they panted and stuck their hands out like obedient puppies.

"What the…?" Lita said. "What kind of a whistle is that?"

Black Hat glanced back at her, looking utterly baffled. Meanwhile, Flug snapped out of his trance.

"Huh?" He squeaked. "Boss! When did you get here?"

Keeping his gaze on Lita, Black Hat blew the whistle again, reverting Flug back to his dog-like state. Lita merely stared at the whistle, unaffected. Stunned, Black Hat peered through the whistle.

"Is this thing defective?"

He glanced down at the puppy-panting trio. The whistle was clearly working. It was Lita who was the problem. He looked back at her.

"This is…new."

"What?" Lita asked.

Finally, the hypnotized trio came back to their senses and leaped to their feet, saluting once they saw their boss.

"B-B-Boss!" Flug exclaimed, shaking. "W-We were just, uh…"

As if only just remembering why he'd come here, Black Hat shook his head. "Yes, right." Clearing his throat, he put the whistle back into his coat.

"Now, you useless weasels," Black Hat said, folding his hands behind his back, "what did I say about brawling in the laboratory?"

Flug and Dementia glanced at each other before saying in squeaky voices, "To not to?"

"So," their boss said, narrowing his eye, "what was it _this_ time?"

"She/He started it!" Flug and Dementia said at the same time, pointing to each other.

"What do you mean _I_ started it?!" Flug demanded.

"You were the one who whipped out the lasers!" Dementia said, forming her fingers into a pretend gun.

"_You _were the one who started breaking my machines…"

"And you were like, pew, pew, pew, pew!"

"…and knocked over my beakers…"

"You hit the wall you hit the bots…"

"…and tipped over the sulfuric acid and burned a hole in the floor…"

"…and you're a real terrible shot, Fluggie!"

"…not to mention the anti-gravity ray I was working on…"

"You should do target practice on your head! Pew, pew, pew!"

They bickered to a point where they were talking over each other and no one could make out their words. 5.0.5. covered his ears, looking like an upset child who didn't like listening to his parents fight.

"ENOUGH!" Black Hat shouted, wrapping his tentacles around Flug and Dementia, ensuring that their mouths were covered. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'M FINISHING IT!"

Glancing at the quivering Hatbots, Black Hat pointed to the doors. "LEAVE US!"

The bots didn't hesitate to roll out of the lab. Black Hat looked around at the damage done. Machines were in pieces, destroyed Hatbots sat in a pile, holes decorated the walls and floors, and shattered glass was scattered everywhere.

"Must you leave a mess _every time_ you two squabble?!" he demanded, tightening his hold on them.

Flug yowled in pain while Dementia let out an excited squeal. Black Hat felt ready to squeeze the life out of both of them.

Then he felt something on his shoulder. Snapping around, he realized it was Lita's hand. His eye met her blue ones, which were wide and pleading. Black Hat's expression softened as the words she'd said earlier came back to him.

No. He was not touched by her words of friendship. It was what she'd said about making enemies with your colleagues, giving them a reason to want to hurt you. The only reason Flug and Dementia had gotten into this fight was because they were only going by his rule: to avoid affection at all costs.

It was a startling realization, but Lita was right. If his colleagues couldn't get along, even if just on a professional level, it would mean more destruction to his property. Could he punish them for just being hateful villains like he wanted? No.

But he _could_ punish them for destroying the lab.

"This feud of yours," Black Hat said, turning back to his ensnared minions, "has gone on long enough. And has cost me too much time and money! So perhaps," he said, grinning, "you two should be spending more…_quality_ time together."

He released his hold on them. Flug gasped for air while Dementia pouted in disappointment.

"And you can start," Black Hat said, summoning a mop and bucket out of thin air, "by CLEANING UP THIS MESS!"

He tossed the cleaning supplies at them. Flug fumbled with the mop while the bucket landed on Dementia's head, drenching her in soapy water.

"Aw, but honeybun!" Dementia said, her voice echoing within the bucket. "Cleaning's _boring_!" She lifted the rim. "And takes _ages_!"

"Well then," he said, pushing the bucket back down over her face. "I suggest you get started."

Lita sighed, relieved that Black Hat hadn't physically punished Flug. And also…surprised that he seemed to have taken her advice. Had she…misjudged him?

"And Miss Gris," Black Hat said, turning back to her, "since this was _your_ idea in the first place…"

"What?" Flug said, dropping the mop.

Lita opened her mouth to explain when another bucket and scrub brush was thrust into her hands.

"You can join your," Black Hat said with a chuckle, "_friends_ in their _togetherness_."

Lita scowled at him. _Nope. Still an ass._

"Now," their boss said, addressing all of them, "I expect everything to be in order before our shooting this afternoon! Or else," he said, using his telekinesis to pick up Flug's laser gun, "IT WON'T BE A _COMMERCIAL_ WE'RE SHOOTING!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Flug squealed, picking up his mop.

5.0.5. saluted, shaking like a rattle.

"Will do, handsome!" Dementia said, peering out from beneath her bucket to send Black Hat a loving gaze.

Lita simply nodded, not sure if she should be scared from Black Hat's threat or…impressed. She had to admit, it was clever wordplay.

With a final growl, Black Hat spun around and left the lab. When the airlocked doors shut behind him, Lita turned to the others. Flug was looking at her in confusion while Dementia was sending one of her usual death glares.

"W-What was he talking about?" Flug asked.

"Nothing," Lita said quickly. "I-I was just a-asking him not to hurt you for fighting in the lab and—"

"Snitch," Dementia said with a huff.

"I didn't snitch! He squeezed it out of—"

"You know what?" Flug said, holding up a hand. "Forget it. Let's just start cleaning before the boss gets back."

5.0.5. left and came back with more cleaning supplies, including a pair of blue rubber gloves for Lita. Dementia had resisted cleaning at first, but then was reminded by Lita that making the room shine would make her beloved very, very happy.

For the first twenty minutes, they worked in silence. Flug was covering up the holes in the walls with wooden planks, Dementia was picking up and or munching on the remains of Flug's inventions, 5.0.5. was sweeping up the glass, while Lita was mopping up the chemical spills. Flug had given her a spare lab coat and goggles, just in case the chemicals should get on her. As she mopped, Lita glanced at her colleagues and could see they were not having fun.

It'd been a while since Lita had been in a group cleaning. At her various old jobs, she and her coworkers would usually fill the void with idle chat, but Dementia and Flug didn't seem to be in the mood for that. Dementia had already hated her, but based on the disapproving looks Flug was sending her, Lita figured he was probably upset that she'd ratted them out.

This reminded her of bathroom duty back in juvie. The other girls there hadn't been very chatty either. Just hours of tense silence, with only the sounds of scrubbing and scraping.

It was like they were in that scene from _Annie_, when the girls were cleaning the orphanage, complaining about their life and their boss. Without even realizing it, Lita had begun humming the song to herself as she pushed the wet mop to and fro.

She stopped when she realized Flug was staring at her, his eyebrow raised. Biting her lip, Lita returned silently to her mopping.

Then came more humming. Lita looked over at 5.0.5., who seemed to be continuing the song as he dumped the glass shards into the trash. Smiling, Dementia joined in on the next verse.

"_Da, da, da, dum,_" she sang, dropping one metal piece into the trash with each note, "_DA, DA, DUM!_" She twirled around to pick up more pieces. "_Da, da, da, dum, DA, DA, DUM!_"

Everyone turned to Flug, who was lifting a new board over one of the holes.

"_It's the hard-knock life_," he sang weakly.

Lita giggled as she plopped the mop into the bucket. It was funny how these villains had seen that movie too, and knew the song.

She just couldn't help but keeping singing as she continued mopping. "_It's the hard-knock life…_"

"…_for us_," Flug and Dementia joined in.

5.0.5. started singing too in his incomprehensible grunts.

"_It's the hard-knock life for us.  
_'_Stead of treated  
__We get tricked._"

Flug started hammering to the beat.

"'_Stead of kisses…_"

Dementia banged two robot arms together as they sang, "_We get kicked!_"

Flug massaged his backside at the memory of his boss' foot, groaning with the next line. "_It's the hard-knock life._"

They all glanced at each other, flashing grins. Well, one could only assume Flug was grinning, but he certainly seemed perkier. Dementia ripped the fingers off the robotic arms and started banging them on the table like drumsticks.

"_Got no folks to speak of, so  
__It's the hard-knock row we hoe!  
__Cotton blankets…_"

For two beats, in unison, Flug hammered the nails, Dementia banged her "sticks" together, 5.0.5. tapped his paw on the table and Lita stomped her foot.

"'_Stead of wool!  
__Empty bellies…_"

They did the same two beats again, laughing together.

"'_Stead of full!  
__It's the hard-knock—_"

"STOP SINGING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Black Hat's voice boomed out of nowhere.

Everyone fell silent and returned to their tasks. While Lita's eyes wandered, she ended up catching Dementia's. This time, they didn't hold a death glare. Instead, Dementia sent a thumbs-up.

The two girls snickered at what had just happened. Although no one could see it, Flug was smiling under his bag, trying to suppress a giggle of his own.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Canis!" Black Hat hollered into the spider-legged rotary dial phone in his office, holding the brass whistle in the other hand. "This whistle you sold me is defective!"

On the other end, there was demonic barking.

"I'm _not_ using it wrong! I blew it! IT'S THE WHISTLE THAT'S NOT WORKING!"

He waited as he listened to the next round of barking.

"Yes, yes, I know! The whistle is meant to summon all inferior minds within a five-mile radius! Well, it worked perfectly on my other subordinates, but _one_ of them was unaffected!" He held the receiver in front of his mouth. "WHY IS THAT?!"

There was deep growling, as if Canis was getting impatient.

"What do you mean it depends on who blows it?" He paused. "The whistle only works on beings inferior to the one who blows it? But has no effect on superiors or equals? That's ridiculous! If what you're saying is true, that would imply…"

He trailed off, his eye widening in realization.

"THIS CONVERSATION NEVER HAPPENED!" he shouted before slamming the phone down, nearly crushing its spider-like body.

Black Hat began pacing as he studied the whistle in his hand. If it was meant to control beings inferior to him, it hadn't worked on Lita because…she _wasn't_ inferior?

"He _can't_ be right," he murmured, quickening his pace. "She isn't…no one's…" He growled angrily. "_NO ONE'S_ SUPERIOR THAN ME!"

He ended up crushing the whistle in his grip. Not caring, he tossed it over his shoulder.

Could it be? Was it possible for anyone to be superior to him? Black Hat, conqueror of worlds, dealer of souls and king of nightmares?

He shook his head. "No, no, no! That blasted dog demon was just trying to get my goat! Yes, that's it! Tried to make fun of me!"

He made a mental note to pick him up as the next test subject for Dr. Flug's experiments.

Whether Canis had been lying or not, the whistle hadn't worked on Lita. Whatever the reason, it meant Black Hat didn't have control over one of his subordinates. Not just in terms of the whistle.

He'd been ready to punish Flug and Dementia severely, but had stopped. All because Lita had looked at him with her big, baby-blue eyes. Why, why, _why_ had that look of hers affected him?! Why, why, _why_ had he given into her little friendship and caring speech?!

No. It hadn't been about friendship. Or baby-blue eyes. It had been about the logic of her words. Even if she had been right, Black Hat should _not_ have agreed with her!

He stopped in his tracks, stiffening as a terrifying thought occurred to him.

If word got out that he couldn't control one of his minions, other villains would think that he'd lost his touch! He'd lose his credibility, his business, his money! With his evil empire gone, he'd become what he'd feared he'd become for centuries! A has-been, a relic, a forgotten figure.

Lita's voice echoed in his head. _What are _you_ afraid of?_

Crying in frustration, Black Hat placed his hands on either side of his head. "WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH ME?!"

It was that woman. She was messing with his mind! But he wouldn't let her. He'd gain control over her, before she could gain control over him!

* * *

**I came across an AMV of "Villainous" with the song from _Annie_ and then was reminded of the scene from "The Big Bang Theory" and...well, it snuck its way as a little co-worker bonding moment.**

**The whistle thing was in the orientation Q&A video. I just made up the idea that Black Hat got it from a dog demon ("Canis" means "dog" in Latin).**


	13. Superior

When Black Hat passed by the gym, Lita was at the punching bag. He stopped to watch her swift punches and kicks. She wore a white tank top and gray sweatpants, appropriate attire for a workout. The injuries she'd received from Dementia were exposed for all to see.

But that wasn't _all_ that was exposed. Lita had been so habitual in wearing hoodies and turtlenecks, Black Hat had never really gotten a good look at her body before. Though she was shorter than anyone in the house, she wasn't exactly petite. She had a reasonable amount of flesh, enough to make her not resemble a skeleton. Her chest was small, but strong. What particularly caught Black Hat's gaze were her arms. Along with the bruises, Lita had been hiding her healthily toned muscles.

She really _had_ been keeping herself in shape.

The woman had been plaguing Black Hat's mind since his whistle discovery. There was no way this mere human could be his superior! She was talented, but not _that_ talented! Not to mention she was mortal with no supernatural powers like him!

And yet…she was difficult for him to control. She didn't fear him like the others, and the whistle had no effect on her, not to mention she was annoyingly outspoken! She needed to be reminded who the boss was around here, but past threats had already failed to intimidate her.

Oh no. He'd spent all night thinking about it. He'd decided the best way to go about this was with a more…_delicate_ approach. He knew it was the right method as he watched her box.

The girl had the potential for villainy, but she badly needed a mentor. If he couldn't control her through fear, perhaps he could control her through _trust_. If he built enough trust within her, she would look to him for guidance in everything, and trust that everything he said was right. All the while, she would have the delusion that she would be in control by coming to him by choice, when in reality, he would be the one pulling her strings.

Lita hadn't noticed her boss was watching as she fiercely punched the bag, pretending it was Paolo, then Dementia, then Black Hat. If anything, she was glad she had some way of unleashing her anger without getting herself killed.

With a mighty cry and roundhouse kick, she sent the hanging bag flying back. Black Hat caught it in one hand, smirking at her.

"Now, what did this bag ever do to you?" he asked teasingly.

Surprised by his sudden appearance, Lita dropped her foot. Black Hat glanced around.

"Where's Dementia?"

Lita shrugged. "Wasn't here when I got here." She held up her gloved hands. "I thought it'd be alright if I just started practicing on my own."

Black Hat rolled his eye. "Typical mutant. Always shirking her responsibilities."

He released the bag. Lita jumped sideways to avoid its impact. Grinning toothily, Black Hat decided this was the perfect opportunity to start his plan.

"Since Dementia has failed to make an appearance," he said, letting his trench coat drop to the floor. "What say you and I go a few rounds together?"

Lita looked at him in time to see him unbuttoning his vest. Catching her shocked expression, Black Hat smirked.

"I'm talking about sparring, of course," he said as he removed his vest.

"R-Right," Lita said, her face flushing. "C-Course."

Deciding to have some fun, Black Hat locked gaze with her as he walked past, undoing his tie. "I must warn you though. I can be rather…rough."

"Can't be any worse than Deme—the _hell_?!"

As soon as she turned around, she found Black Hat in the middle of the mat, removing his red shirt, his back now exposed to her. She was so startled by this sight that she stumbled back into the punching bag.

His gray back was decorated in…scars? Tattoos? Symbols she couldn't describe. They reminded her of the occult, but she had no idea what they represented. Tossing his shirt aside, Black Hat faced her, revealing his bare chest.

Needless to say, his outfit didn't do his muscles justice.

"Um, uh," Lita said, her face red as she forced her gaze away. "Is that _really_ necessary?"

"You don't expect me to fight in my suit, do you?" Black Hat said, enjoying her reaction. "That thing's terribly expensive."

When she turned her gaze back, she was met with his dark, chiseled chest. Her throat went dry as she raised her eyes towards his.

"Like what you see?" he asked, his teeth showing.

Snapping out of her trance, Lita sidestepped away from Black Hat. "Nope!"

He frowned as she threw off her boxing gloves.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, _nope_! Don't think I don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh?" Black Hat said, crossing his arms. "What _am_ I doing, Miss Gris?"

She whipped around, making sure to look in his eye and not at his chest. "You're doing that whole mock innuendo thing to get me all flustered and confused just so you can throw me off!" She crossed her own arms. "I'm not stupid, you know? I'm not Dementia! I know you're not serious! I mean…why _would_ you be with the whole Rule 10V3 thing?"

Admiring her cleverness, Black Hat grinned. "If you don't think I'm serious," he said, taking a step towards her, "then _this_," he gestured to his body, "shouldn't be a problem."

"You're right," she said, dropping her arms to her sides. "It shouldn't." She stepped towards him. "But even if you _weren't_ half naked, why would I be stupid enough to fight _you_?"

"What if I were to give you the day off?" he asked, crossing his arms again.

Intrigued, Lita mirrored him. "Go on."

He leaned forward. "If you win a round against me, I'll allow you to spend the rest of the day with your father."

"And," she said, leaning towards him, "if _you_ win?"

"You spar with me once a week."

She blinked. "That's it?"

"Come now, Miss Gris. I'm being _more_ than generous."

"Please. _Me _beat _you_?"She straightened up. "I wasn't born this morning."

"You wouldn't have to necessarily _beat_ me," he said, also straightening up. "All you have to do is hold me down for ten seconds. No more, no less. Consequently, should I manage to hold _you_ down for just as long, the match goes to me."

She cocked her head. "Still not buying…"

He moved his head to match hers. "Really, Miss Gris. Most people would _leap_ at the chance to throw a punch at their employer without consequence."

Lita had to admit she'd been itching to punch this guy for a _long_ time.

"Okay," she said, lifting her head up. "But no tentacles or magic or anything…weird like that. Only fists and feet."

"Then how will you be prepared when facing another supernatural opponent like me?"

"_Is_ there anyone as powerful as you?"

He threw his head back in a laugh. "Touché, my dear. Still, you can't rely on your opponent being on your level of strength, if not weaker."

"Well," she said with a shrug, "you don't want me getting strong enough to overpower _you_. Right?"

Oh hell, did he ever like this girl.

"Alright then, Miss Gris. I'll concede to your terms," Black Hat said, extending his hand. "Do we have a deal then?"

Determined to see her father again, or at the very least get a punch in with this guy, Lita shook his hand with an admirably firm grip. "Deal. Let's fight."

She went to fetch her gloves.

"You won't be needing those," Black Hat said, making his way to the mat.

Lita tensed. "Dementia said the same thing."

"She's right. For once," he said, facing her once he was on the far end of the mat. "After all, you won't have them out in the field. And boxing without gloves will make your knuckles more durable."

"Fine," Lita said, stepping up the mat. "Be more fun to hit ya with my bare hands anyway."

Black Hat chuckled in amusement as she readied her fists. "Whenever you're ready, Miss Gris."

She waited for him to raise his fists, but instead he placed his hands behind his back. His relaxed demeanor confused her. He didn't seem particularly worried.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"I'm waiting," he said tauntingly.

_Oh, screw it. He's annoying me._

Lita charged for him, bringing back her fist for a right hook. Smirking, Black Hat grabbed her fist before it could strike him, then pulled it down, bringing her to his chest.

"Telegraphing?" Black Hat tsked. "Rookie mistake, Miss Gris."

Scowling, she wedged her heel into his foot. He didn't even blink. With a frustrated grunt, Lita lifted her other fist. Black Hat snatched her by the wrist.

"Oh, now, now, Miss Gris. You're just making this too easy for me." He leaned towards her. "Perhaps you're not as strong as I thought you were."

That snapped something within her.

Jumping up, Lita pushed her feet against his chest, giving her the force to wrench her hands free as she flipped backward. As soon as she was back on her feet, she swiftly jabbed at him four times, shuffling forward. Black Hat dodged these punches by moving his head from side to side, but did not see the swift kick coming to his stomach. He did not cry out as he was pushed backward.

"Aha," he said, finally raising his fists. "_There_ you are."

He threw a punch at her, but she ducked. The second she came back up, she jabbed at him with her right. He dodged, then saw her other hand moving into an uppercut. He moved his head to his left, when he was met with her right fist. It didn't hurt, but the sudden impact had surprised him.

He backed away, massaging his jaw. He then realized she had pulled a fake-out with the uppercut.

"Not bad," he said, swinging two consecutive hooks.

She jumped backward to avoid his fast kick. "Not so bad yourself."

Lita had to admit. He was good. Even if without his demonic powers, she believed Black Hat could take out a hero no problem. His technique was unlike Dementia's—hers was to throw in as many punches and kicks as possible. Lita could tell in the way his one eye watched her calculatedly. Which…didn't explain why he hadn't won already. With every attack he dodged, she caught his smug smile. What exactly was his game here?

Meanwhile, Black Hat was enjoying himself immensely. In all honesty, magic or not, he could end the fight within seconds, but where would be the fun in that? Besides, he wanted to see what Lita was made of.

And oh, was she ever fierce. With each attack, she didn't pause or hesitate. Even her acrobatic dodges were a sight to behold. Her style wasn't exclusive to one type of art, using elements of boxing, judo and karate. He wondered if her telegraphing at the beginning had been a ploy to get him to underestimate her. Needless to say, he was interested to learn more.

"You say your mother taught you to fight?" Black Hat asked as they continued to exchange punches and kicks.

"Surprised you remember," Lita said, ducking into a somersault to get around him.

He watched wide-eyed as she sprang to her feet and spun around to face him. "What exactly did she do for a living?"

"Music," she said in between kicks, "teacher."

He sent her a puzzled look as he stepped to the side. "How did a music teacher come upon knowledge of the martial arts?"

He grabbed her arm upon her next punch, pulling her into a headlock.

"Well, ya know," she said, throwing her hands around his waist. "In this town," with a grunt, she lifted him up, "girl's gotta," as she put him down, she squatted out of his hold, "defend herself."

As she backed away, she attempted to kick his spine, when he spun around and snatched her ankle. He pulled her to the ground, but she rolled away before he could get on top of her.

"Certainly helped when Papi," she said, panting as she sprang up, "broke into her home."

Black Hat raised an eyebrow as he dodged her next attack. "And he ended up marrying her anyway?"

Lita smiled a little as she jumped to avoid his low, sweeping kick. "He liked strong women."

He huffed. "Excuse me if I fail to see how affection can develop during a fight. Ooh." He grinned as she managed to strike his shoulder. "Good shot."

"Thanks," she said, spinning out of the way as he swiped at her. "As my mom used to say, you can tell a lot about a person in the way they fight."

"Oh?"

He caught her arm as she attempted to strike him from above. He used it to spin her around and wrap his arms around her so that her back was pressed against his front.

"And what can you tell about me?" he whispered in her ear.

Lita frowned at their position, but decided not to let it bother her. After all, this seemed like a perfect opportunity to mess with him, as payback for all the times _he'd_ messed with _her_.

Smirking, she said to Black Hat, "That you're holding back."

"Am I, now?" he said, tightening his grip on her.

"I've seen what you can do," she said, turning her head slightly to meet his gaze. "You could've ended this at any time."

He tried not to let his surprise show. Instead, he conveyed his awe at her having figured this out.

"You forget I agreed to your terms," he said, grinning further. "No magic, remember?"

"But that's not all you can do, is it?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, each one trying to dissect the other.

"You know what I think?" Lita said smugly. "I think…you don't wanna hurt me."

"Oh, you think that, do you?" Black Hat said with a chuckle. "Perhaps you're right. I _should_ up my game."

Her smile dropped at the dangerous look in his eye. Deciding she'd stalled long enough, Lita lunged her rear backward, moving Black Hat back and giving her room to sweep her arms through his, breaking them apart. Stepping forward, she spun around and grabbed his lowered head. She was about to knee him in the face when Black Hat's arms shot out, grabbing her thighs.

In a move that shouldn't have been possible, he flung her over his head. Lita tucked her head in an attempt to roll, but ended up landing on her shoulders. She yowled in pain as her body fell into a flat heap.

"This…was a mistake," she said with a groan.

"At least you've acknowledged it," Black Hat said, coming around her. "That's a mark of high intelligence."

When she saw him crawling on top of her, Lita lifted her fists to avoid him getting high mount. Cackling, Black Hat snatched her wrists and pushed them down on either side of her head.

"You fight well," he said, leaning towards her. "But you still have much to learn, Miss Gris."

The seconds ticked off in Lita's head. He was going to win. If she wanted to see her father, she had to think of something and _fast_. She knew the right move, but Black Hat's grip was strong. It only further confirmed her theory that he'd been holding back before. If she could just distract him…

Then it hit her. She would take a page from his playbook.

"Really, boss," she crooned, batting her eyelashes. "Did you start this fight as an excuse to get on top of me?"

His smile dropped as he processed the suddenly sultry tone of her voice…and the insinuation behind her words.

"What?" he grunted, his grip on her wrists loosening.

Taking advantage of his confusion, Lita thrust her hips upward, pulling her wrists inward and out of his hold as he fell forward. With his hands now on either side of her head, she clasped her hands around his right arm and pulled it towards her stomach. Before he could react, she hooked her left foot around his right, giving her the leverage to roll him over so that she was now on top. She quickly sat atop his chest so he couldn't try the same move on her.

"Wasn't there something in your rules about never underestimating your opponent?" Lita said cheerfully.

Black Hat stared up at her open-mouthed. She…she had actually _played_ him! _Him_! Thrown him off-guard with mock-flirting…just like he'd been doing with her all week.

Was it possible…that she _was_ his superior?

"What the hell?!"

Both heads turned at the sound of Dementia's voice. She stood in the gym's doorway, staring with her mouth agape at the sight of her rival on top of her beloved…who was shirtless.

"You…you little skank!" she shouted, scowling as she clutched her hands into fists.

"What?" Lita said, then gasped. "Oh no, wait! Dementia, it's not what you—"

While she was distracted, Black Hat twisted his leg joints around so that his heels were pointing upward. Grinning, he caught Lita's waist by his feet and hoisted her off. Crying out, she landed on her back. She quickly scrambled to get up.

"Oh, no, you don't," Black Hat said, sitting on her chest, holding her head down with one hand while clutching her wrists together in the other. "Not _this_ time."

"Love muffin!" Dementia whined, running up to him. "What's going on?! What are you—?"

Without taking his eyes off Lita, Black Hat momentarily released her head to push Dementia away. Lita tried moving her head, but his hand was back in an instant.

"Five…four…" Black Hat counted off the seconds, grinning in triumph. "Three…two…"

Lita struggled against him, but it was no use. He'd left no room, no weak spots for an escape. He'd beaten her.

He was truly the master.

"And that's game," Black Hat said, releasing her as he stood. "Next time, don't assume victory prematurely."

Lita sat up, rubbing her sore wrists. She hoped this match hadn't left any new bruises when the old ones were almost completely healed. Black Hat held out a hand, but she chose to hoist herself up.

"Smart move," Black Hat said, using his magic to pick up his garments. "I will say though, Miss Gris. You nearly gave me a run for my money there." He smirked at her as he swung his trench coat over his shoulder. "I'll see you next week."

Lita watched as he sauntered out of the gym, chuckling to himself. Whatever had been wrong with the dog whistle, it was clear that Lita was in no way Black Hat's superior. In that, he could be sure of.

"That sneaky bastard," Lita murmured as soon as he was out the door.

With fire in her eyes, Dementia sprang up from the floor. "And just _what_ was _that_ all about?!"

"Before you pummel me," Lita said, holding up her hands in surrender, "you should know that Mr. Black Hat and I were only sparring."

"Yeah, right! And _why_," the lizard-girl shouted, yanking at the front of her hoodie, "was his _shirt_ _off_?!"

Lita shrugged. "You watch wrestling, right? Those guys practically wear nothing at all."

"He _never_ takes his shirt off! He never took it off for _me_ whenever _we_ sparred!"

Lita blinked. "Really?"

"So _why_," Dementia said, advancing towards her, "would he take it off for _you_?!"

She pressed herself up against Lita, exerting her power as she glared down at the smaller woman.

"Look," Lita said, gently pushing her away. "Black Hat and I made a wager. If I could beat him, he would let me visit my father." She sighed. "Obviously, he was playing me, making me think I stood a snowball's chance just so he could humiliate me."

Dementia calmed down a little. "That…seems like something Blackie would do." She looked the other girl over. "Man. He really did a number on ya, didn't he?"

"What, these?" Lita said, holding up her bruised arms. "These were all _you_."

"Oh, yeah." Dementia snorted. "You look like crap!"

Deciding it was high time the subject was changed, Lita asked, "Where were you all this time?"

"Chasing some racoon invading my favorite garbage can." The lizard-girl cocked her head. "So…what did Black Hat get from winning the fight?"

"Oh," Lita said, waving her hand dismissively. "Just that he and I spar every week."

Dementia stiffened. "So…you and he…gonna fight…_weekly_?" Her eyes narrowed as her teeth seethed. "While he's _shirtless_?!"

Lita glanced at her wrist, pretending there was a watch there. "Oh, would you look at the time! Sorry, gotta go make lunch!"

She raced out before Dementia could figure out that it _wasn't_ Lita's turn for lunch.

* * *

**Inspired by two "fights": Marianne vs. the Bog King in "Strange Magic," and Green Arrow vs. Black Canary in "Justice League: Unlimited."**


	14. Equal

**You can expect updates to be much slower, now that I have a ton of projects that I have to balance with work and the community production I'm in.**

**Theme song for this chapter: "Bad to the Bone."**

* * *

The next morning, Lita was surprised to find that she wasn't scheduled to workout in the gym. Instead, after breakfast, she was to report to the library for "training." While it was strange, Lita couldn't complain. Her muscles needed rest from all the extra exercise.

She'd only been to the library twice in the past few weeks. The first time was during the orientation tour, and the second was to dust the shelves. Lita wasn't much of a reader. Who had time for books when you were too busy keeping yourself from going broke? But the massiveness of the library had filled her with awe anyway. There were shelves upon shelves of books, going on for miles! Lita had asked Black Hat if he had read them all.

"What a ridiculous question," had been his response.

She'd figured that meant he had.

Of course, the library's size made it difficult for Lita to find her boss at first. After ten minutes of wandering, Black Hat's voice came out of nowhere.

"Oh, honestly! I haven't the time for this!"

Suddenly, as if by an invisible force, Lita was dragged rapidly through the library, the shelves whooshing past her. She was stopped just as abruptly and had to hold her arms out to the sides to keep herself from falling.

In front of her was Black Hat, sitting at a mahogany chess table.

"You're late," he said bluntly.

"Sorry," Lita said, straightening up. "But this place is like a maze! Wouldn't hurt to put up a few signs."

Black Hat sighed. He'd so been hoping she'd find her way through the maze on her own, but he'd gotten impatient. What a disappointment.

"Do you play chess, Miss Gris?"

Glancing at the chess set, and the open chair across from the demon, Lita took a moment to answer. "I…know a little. I mean I've seen it on TV."

"I shall teach you then," Black Hat said, gesturing to the open seat on the white side.

She looked at him unsurely as she sat down. "May I ask why?"

"There's more to being a villain than brute strength. A villain must have a certain level of intelligence in order to strategize and execute their plans flawlessly."

That was one of the reasons for this lesson. In truth, Black Hat wanted to get an idea of Lita's intellect. Perhaps she was his inferior physically, but really, who could ever beat him in a fight? One could be superior in one area and inferior in another.

From the conversations he'd shared with Lita, and her perfect score on her comprehension test, Black Hat had already been aware of the woman's intelligence. Although she was a high school dropout, she had a sharp wit and common sense that could not be learned from books. Honestly, he wished his other subordinates had this trait. But just _how_ intelligent was she? Surely not enough to rival _him_!

Only one way to find out.

"This is the horsey, right?" Lita said, picking up a piece.

Black Hat rolled his eye. "It's called the _knight_."

One by one, he explained each piece. Of course, he could've made up the rules, since she was a novice, but he couldn't properly observe her intelligence if he didn't give her the proper set of rules.

"Now the queen," he said, picking up his black piece, "can move any number of spaces horizontally, vertically, and diagonally."

Lita nodded. "So how many spaces does the king move?"

"Only one," Black Hat said, moving his king. "Same directions."

"So…the king stays comfortably in the back while the queen does all the work?"

Black Hat frowned. "He _has_ to stay in the back. If the king is taken, the game ends."

"So he's a coward then." She folded her arms. "Making everyone else do the work so he doesn't have to get his hands dirty."

"Such is war," Black Hat said, gripping the king. "Not too different from the business world."

She looked up at him. "Does that make you the king or the queen?"

He scowled at her implication. "I didn't invent the rules."

"For all I know, you did."

Black Hat snorted. "Let's just play. White goes first."

"Because good triumphs over evil?"

He knew she was just teasing, but it was still annoying. "Because the least experienced player goes first. And I'm," he gestured proudly to his pieces, "_always_ black."

"Fine," Lita said, moving one of her pawns forward one space.

Smirking, Black Hat moved one of his pawns two spaces.

"Hey! You said pawns could only go one space!"

"Except on the first move," he said.

She huffed. "You didn't tell me that on purpose!"

"But of course. The best way to learn is by doing, after all."

Rolling her eyes, Lita moved another pawn forward, this time two spaces. Unfortunately, it was in the space diagonal to Black Hat's. Yawning, he slid his pawn into hers, picked hers up and set it to the side.

The game went on slowly, as Lita took her time with each move. She grunted as Black Hat continued to take her pieces. As he was about to take one of her bishops, she realized something.

"Why don't you make the pieces move themselves?" she asked. "You know, like in those _Harry Potter _movies? I mean you have the magic, right?"

"I _could_ do that," Black Hat said with a shrug. "But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of doing this."

Picking up his knight, he slammed it down onto Lita's bishop, crushing it into tiny white rubble.

"Fair point," she said with a nod.

A few moves later, Black Hat had one pawn one space away from Lita's end of the board.

"Here's an interesting thing about pawns," he said, moving the pawn forward. "They may hold little power in this game, but if it gets far enough," he waved his hand over the piece, "it becomes a queen."

The pawn then magically transformed into a queen.

"Promotion," Lita said.

He smiled. "You could say that."

"Hope you didn't make that rule up, because I'm going to remember that one."

Unfortunately, she never got the chance to try it, for Black Hat had checkmate three moves later.

"Don't feel too bad, Miss Gris," he said, crossing his arms triumphantly. "I've been playing this game since the Persians invented their version and have yet to be beaten."

Lita grumbled in defeat. "Let's play again. And this time," she crossed her arms to match his, "let's raise the stakes."

He leaned forward in interest. "Go on."

"If I win," she said, leaning forward as well, "you give me the rest of the day off."

"Very well." He grinned widely. "But if _I_ win, which I will, you spend the rest of the day with _me_."

She squinted in suspicion. "Doing…what, exactly?"

"Whatever I please."

She didn't like the sound of that, but she was too busy thinking about her father to be concerned with whatever Black Hat had in mind.

"Deal."

Reaching across the table, they shook hands. The pieces then magically moved back into their starting positions.

This game went a lot quicker as Lita spent less time considering each move. Black Hat figured it was because she had a better idea of the rules now. Since she didn't ask any more questions about the game, he decided to fill the silence with idle talk.

"Have you considered your villain name yet?" he asked.

She kept her eyes on the board as she made her next move. "Just Lita'd be fine."

"Now, now, Miss Gris," he said with a chuckle. "You can't expect to strike fear in the hearts of your enemies with a name such as _that_. Even your actual first name has more potential. Adelita," he said thoughtfully. "That name is from a song, isn't it? About a female soldier?"

"Yup," Lita said, her voice becoming quieter. "From the Mexican Revolution. My mom picked it."

He shook his head. "Too heroic a name."

While Lita still wasn't too keen on the idea of becoming a villain, given her situation, it was best to humor him.

"Why not name me after a psychological condition like Dementia?" she suggested. "Maybe…Kleptomania? You know, stealing?"

He waved his hand. "Too long."

"Just Klepto then?"

He thought about it. "We'll leave that on the table."

"My papi never had an alias," Lita said, hoping this would get him off the subject. "He said any thief who calls attention to themselves is not very good at their job."

"That's the difference between a common thief and a supervillain." Black Hat smiled proudly. "Supervillains _want_ their work recognized, so by the time they conquer the world, everyone already knows to fear them."

"What made you quit then?"

Surprised by her question, he accidentally knocked over his rook in the middle of castling. "What?"

"You took over the world, right?" Lita said, raising her gaze towards him. "I mean you're always bragging about it. But you don't rule the world now." She reached over to pick up his rook for him. "Now I know there's no one powerful enough to defeat you, so I can only guess you quit. So…why?"

He stared at her a long while. No one had ever asked him that question before. He imagined it had been on others' minds, especially his subordinates', but no one had dared ask it out loud.

Finally, he finished his move, castling his king. "It got boring."

Lita snorted as she made her move. "Boring? Seriously?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Black Hat said, wrapping his fingers around a bishop. "It was amusing for a while, having the world at my fingertips." He groaned. "But when the rebels started realizing defeating me was a lost cause, they stopped resisting. With no one to stop me, it became all too easy."

"Wow." Lita tilted her head to the side. "World conquest's seriously overrated."

He chuckled. "That's not to say I've given up on it. I've found conquering the business world to be a more stimulating challenge than conquering the physical world. Keeps me busy."

"Maybe boredom wasn't your problem."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Maybe your problem was you just hadn't found the right opponent to make things interesting." Glancing back at the board, she moved a pawn forward. "Speaking of which. Check."

Stunned, Black Hat looked down at the board. Her pawn had made it fully across, making it a queen. It was on a direct horizontal path towards the king. Black Hat had castled it so it was protected by the rook, but if he took the queen, Lita's rook would take his and would then be free to take the king.

Moving the king would prove fruitless as well. If he moved it forward, the rook would be taken. Even if he took the queen afterwards with his king, there was a bishop positioned in the event of that happening. He couldn't move diagonally to the right, as there was a pawn waiting there too.

After several minutes of moving his one eye across the board, Black Hat looked up at Lita, raised his hand slowly, and knocked over his king.

It was impossible! No one had beaten him at chess in centuries! Not since he'd started learning the European rules! He was about to brush it off as beginner's luck when Lita smirked triumphantly.

"Oh," she said, leaning back in her seat. "Didn't I mention my papi and I used to play this all the time?"

His mouth dropped open in astonishment. "You…you were…_bluffing_?!"

She nodded. "Never underestimate your opponent."

Black Hat understood now. She'd pretended to be a novice and had let him win the first game. By the second game, he'd been so confident he'd win he hadn't paid close enough attention to her moves. She'd expected that, of course.

To think that he, Black Hat, the greatest villain of all time…had just been swindled by a common thief. Honestly, he didn't know whether to incinerate her or…congratulate her.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Lita said, getting up from her seat, "I have some errands to run in town."

Excited at the thought of seeing her father, she strolled past him.

"One moment, Miss Gris."

She stopped and turned to him.

"I said you could have the day off." Black Hat turned so that his eye and the upturned corner of his mouth were visible. "I didn't say anything about leaving the mansion."

Lita's jaw dropped. "B-B-But…I-I…"

"When making a deal, Miss Gris, it helps to be specific. To avoid loopholes." Turning back to the board, he waved his hand dismissively. "Enjoy your afternoon off."

Scowling, she raised her fist, but stopped. Punching him would only lead to trouble. Besides, he was right. As much as she hated to admit it. She may have won the game, but he'd been the one to outsmart her in the end.

Sighing in defeat, Lita stomped through the library. At least she had a break from training with Dementia.

On the way to the exit, she passed by a shelf labeled "Self-Defense." Pausing, she skimmed the titles. The books in this section covered all sorts of fighting techniques: karate, taekwondo, jujitsu, even fencing. She glanced back down the aisle, in the direction of Black Hat.

Lita had no interest in becoming a villain, but Black Hat was right about one thing. She had a lot to learn. Black Hat was the master in everything. If she was ever going to see her father again, she had to become stronger in every way possible. Of course, she knew she could never overpower Black Hat physically, but she could outwit him.

So, without a second glance, she scooped as many books off the shelf as she could carry.

Meanwhile, back at the chess table, Black Hat was holding a pawn in his hand. It was the white one that had been used to defeat him.

He'd figured it out. Why the dog whistle hadn't worked on Lita. It wasn't that she was his superior. _No one_ could _ever_ be his superior. Physically, she was his inferior, but intellectually…she was his equal.

Yes. That was it. She'd outwitted him in chess, a feat that for centuries had been impossible to accomplish. Not only that, but she didn't treat him like one would their superior. Ever since their first meeting, she'd stood up to him, spoken to him casually, acted as if they were on equal footing. And in a way, they were.

Black Hat had never had an equal before. And oddly enough…he _liked_ it.

That girl was going to go far in this organization. But even if she was his equal, he was still the one moving the pieces. He'd be the one guiding her on her path to greatness.

Grinning, he used his magic to transform the pawn between his fingers into a queen.

* * *

**Decided not to bore you too much with the chess details, only where relevant.**


	15. The Drive

**Believe me, this wasn't a case of writer's block. Between work and the play I'm in, the last day I've had off was Easter. I barely even had time for my other projects. But I've got everything I need for this fanfic planned in my head.**

* * *

It had been a month since Lita had taken Black Hat's deal. As she'd been forbidden from leaving the mansion, she'd naturally developed a case of cabin fever. Even when she'd been granted that one afternoon off, she found there was nothing much for her to do except read the self-defense books she'd snagged from the library. While they were informative, she found herself glancing at the wall, wishing there was a window she could look out of.

Since the chess match, Black Hat had gotten back into the habit of popping out of nowhere again. Only this time, instead of scaring her, he'd ask her a riddle or give her some absurd task like taking her to a room full of diamonds and figure out which ones were real and which were fake. Sometimes she had the answer, sometimes she didn't. And while Black Hat never got angry when she didn't, he did appear disappointed. She asked him why he was throwing out these random brain puzzles, and he said it was part of her training.

He'd also recently opened up the locked door in the gym. Turns out it was a simulation chamber, in which Lita had to fight off holographic enemies and run through simulated security systems. They certainly got the adrenaline up, but Lita was getting tired of simulations.

It wasn't until Flug called her from the grocery store one day that she realized how badly she needed to get out of this place.

"_So, uh…Lita that err…thing you put on the shopping list?_"

"Yeah?" Lita said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

It was her turn to cook and she'd decided to keep it simple with garden salad. Lesser chance of another explosion.

"_Well…um…which ones am I supposed to get?_"

"What do ya mean?"

"_I mean…they come in so many colors! And, err…they say something about 'ultra heavy?' And as for the, uh…what size is your, uh…you know._"

Realizing what he was talking about, Lita's cheeks turned pink. "Just, um…grab a bunch of overnight pads and then a couple smaller ones."

"_Um, okay. W-Which ones are those?_"

"Flug, have you seriously never gone out and bought pads and tampons before?"

"_Excuse me!_" he said, sounding appalled. "_Need I remind you that I'm a male?!_"

"No, no, I mean Dementia. You've never gone shopping for her?"

"_She doesn't menstruate! Side effect of her mutation._"

"Really?" Lita paused. "Well…just grab the purple and orange pads. As for the tampons, get a couple boxes of the small ones."

"_Okay. Um…which brand?_"

"I don't care! Just as long as it absorbs my fucking blood!"

She hung up, not wanting to hear his response. She hadn't realized not all men were like her father and able to fetch feminine products for their female housemates. Even so, she normally did her own shopping. And what if Flug _did_ come back with the wrong things? After all, _he_ didn't know how her periods went!

"I need to get out of this house," she murmured.

* * *

After Lita cut him off, Dr. Flug sighed and randomly scooped packages of tampons and pads into his cloth shopping bag. Might as well just grab all of them. Two Hatbots were hovering on opposite ends of the aisle, making sure no one interfered. Not that anyone did. Every store in this town was used to robberies, especially from Black Hat and his crew.

Flug paused when the next box of pads he picked up had the word "scented" on it.

"Why in the world would anyone want their genitals scented?" he muttered, tossing it into the bag. "Women are so complicated."

"Excuse me?"

The sudden voice caused Flug to squeak. On instinct, he whipped out his laser gun and spun around.

"How did you get past the—gah!"

The sight he was met with made him fumble with his gun. Standing there was a young, pale-skinned woman in her mid-twenties, dressed in a simple white polo and khakis. Her auburn hair fell down to her shoulders in gentle wisps. Brown, chocolate eyes peered at him through a pair of thick-rimmed spectacles.

Sweat started dripping down Flug's paper bag. He recognized the woman. Her hair was longer, her figure had filled out, but it was her. He gulped, fearing what would happen.

_Does she recognize me? No, she couldn't possibly! I made sure of it!_

"Do you mind moving?" the woman asked in a flat tone.

Shaking out of his daze, Flug snapped back into villain mode and pointed the gun at her. "D-Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?!"

_Please say you don't, please say you don't!_

"Well, duh, _everyone_ knows who you are," she said, glancing behind him. "And I don't wanna get in the way of…whatever you're doing, but you're blocking the vaginal cream."

Flug looked back at the lower shelf. "Oh." Forcing a laugh, he stepped to the side. "Right. Of course. I'm done in this aisle any—" He stopped. "Vaginal cream?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh…yeah? Not that it's any of your business."

His goggles glinted. "That's wonderful!"

"Huh?" she said, looking more confused.

"I-I m-m-mean…" He pointed the gun again. "Yes, yes. Y-You just finish your shopping, Andi, and s-stay out of our way and I won't shoot!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, dude." As she bent down to get her cream, she stiffened. "Hey, wait, how'd you know my—?"

But by the time Andi looked up, Flug had fled to the next aisle.

The evil scientists rushed through the store, hastily grabbing the rest of the items on the list. Why, why, _why_ did he have to run into _her_?! Well, she did live here, after all. He should've had her deported years ago. Even if she didn't remember him, seeing her was too much.

There was some satisfaction in seeing her again. She looked much healthier than the last time. It seemed the hormonal pills had worked well, and if she was getting vaginal cream, she must've gotten the surgery.

It'd been odd for her to act so nonchalant around him if she didn't recognize him. Then again, she'd acted that way before too. Like Lita, she'd lived in this town for some time too and was used to casual robberies.

Anyway, Flug was glad to see that Andi had completed her transition. At least she was doing alright. That had been the one thing that'd worried him the past few years, whether or not she'd recovered from…what he'd done to her.

And she didn't remember him. That was good. It was better that way.

But damn! Why did she have to look so _good_?!

* * *

"Someone's been practicing," Black Hat said after Lita had jabbed him in the ribs.

For their weekly sparring session, Lita had suggested they go with bo staffs this time. He now understood why, as her technique seemed to have improved. Not that it hurt him or anything. He was shirtless again, in an effort to mess with her, but honestly, Lita was used to it by now.

"Glad you've noticed," she said, blocking his strike from above. "Not like I have anything better to do being cooped up in here." She swung her staff below, only for him to jump over it. "So when are you actually gonna have me steal something?"

Black Hat smirked as he blocked her next blow. "Eager to get into the game, are we?"

"It's what you hired me to do, isn't it?" She leaped back as he swung at her. "So when's my first job?"

It wasn't until a few strikes later that he answered. "When you're ready."

Their staffs clashed above their heads as she scowled at him. "And when will I be ready?"

He winked. "When I say you are."

With a frustrated grunt, Lita pushed him backward. "I've done your stupid training courses! I've answered your dumb riddles!"

"Not _all_ of them," he said, waving his staff teasingly.

"Well, come on! You can't expect me to know the answer to _everything_ in the entire world!" She lunged at him. "You said I was getting better!"

His staff met hers and he kicked her in the stomach, sending her backwards. Lita landed on the mat with a thud. She groaned as she clutched her aching stomach.

"Indeed, you are," he said, balancing his staff vertically as he leaned his chin onto it. "But you're still not ready."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What more do you want me to fucking do?!"

He stared at her a moment. "Why don't we take five?"

Still angry, Lita tossed her staff to the side and sat up. Black Hat sat down beside her, using his staff for support.

"Tell me, Miss Gris," he said, glancing sideways at her. "What is it you desire?"

She looked at him incredulously. "To see my Papi, of course."

"No, no." He rolled his eye. "I mean in general. Don't you have any goals? Some feats you'd like to accomplish?"

Lita blinked. "Huh." She brought her knees to her chest. "No one's…ever really asked me that before."

He turned towards her, finding that hard to believe. Truth was that Lita had never really thought about what she wanted for a long time. After her mother died, all she'd thought about was taking care of her father.

"What about when you were a child?" Black Hat asked, leaning towards her. "Was there anything you wanted to be or do when you grew up?"

It took a minute for her to think about it.

"I wanted to be in the Olympics," she said with a small smile.

Black Hat glanced at the rings hanging from the ceiling. "In gymnastics, I presume."

She nodded. "On the bar, on the rings, I felt…invincible. Like…I could do anything." She leaned her chin onto her knees. "That was before the whole thieving thing, of course."

It made sense. No child started out wanting to be a criminal. Black Hat was pleased to find out she had _some_ ambition.

"Mostly I just wanted to get away," Lita continued, gazing up at the ceiling. "As far from this island as possible. I've lived here my whole life and have never seen what's beyond it."

She glanced over at Black Hat and found him staring thoughtfully at her. Suddenly, she remembered who she was talking to.

"Stupid, huh?" she said, straightening her legs.

"Not at all," Black Hat said in a surprisingly sincere tone. "First thing I did once I was old enough and had the money was get as far away from my place of birth as possible."

Her eyes widened at how…normal that piece of backstory sounded. "Place of birth? You mean you were once—?"

He ignored her question. "Though take it from someone who's been everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_. Not everything is worth seeing."

"I know." Lita sighed sadly. "But just one day…on the mainland, or…I don't know, Hoboken! That would be enough for me."

"Is that so?" He stroked his chin in thought. "Well then," he said, standing up, "until you prove to me that you are willing to pull off a heist, you'll just have to keep practicing." Reaching out his hand, he levitated his shirt and coat over. "We're done for today."

"What?" Lita said, standing. "But that wasn't even ten minutes! And how am I supposed to prove—?"

"You want something, Miss Gris," Black Hat said, glancing back at her, "you need to work for it."

"But—"

But he had slinked out of there before she could argue further. Growling, Lita clenched her hands into fists. She was getting sick of Black Hat's little mind games.

Her anger continued to fume as she went on with her afternoon chores.

"How can I _not_ be ready?" she grumbled as she dusted the stolen items in Black Hat's trophy room. "He's seen what I can do! He's read my police record! I beat him at fucking chess! What more does that bastard want from me?!"

In her fury, she accidentally knocked one of the ionic pedestals over. Fortunately, she caught the object before it hit the ground. As she set it back on the pedestal, she examined it more closely.

It was a green Fabergé egg, decorated in gold. But the strange thing about it was the design. The gold trimming was laced into a skull, and near the top of the egg was an emblem of a black top hat. The egg seemed familiar, and it took a few seconds for Lita to remember where she'd seen it before. In an old newspaper clipping her father had kept in a scrapbook. It'd been an article in Russian, though her father had told her the headline read that a priceless Fabergé egg had been stolen. One that _he_ had stolen.

So, this was the egg Ricardo had gotten for Black Hat years ago. Lita didn't remember much from that story, only that her father had said something about the egg once belonging to Black Hat and that he'd paid a large sum for its return. Ricardo had had to sneak into a duchess' home in St. Petersburg to get it. Of course, he'd never been caught for it.

"Papi always said I could've pulled off the job just as well," Lita murmured.

As she stared at the egg for another minute, an idea formulated in her head.

* * *

"WHERE IS IT?!"

Shrieking, Flug dropped the photograph he'd been staring at and instinctively shielded his head with his arms.

"TROPHY ROOM! NOW!"

There was no use ignoring his call. When Black Hat shouted at such a volume, he was clearly in a bad mood and would vanquish anyone who didn't immediately obey him. After checking that his will and testament was tucked safely in his desk drawer, Flug hastened to the trophy room. 5.0.5., Dementia and Lita were already there, lined up and saluting. Flug quickly joined them, his hand shaking.

"W-What seems to be the p-problem, b-b-boss?" he said.

Black Hat turned to them, his one eye blazing red.

"Who," he seethed, "is responsible," he pointed to an empty pedestal, "for _this_?!"

Everyone looked over at the pedestal. 5.0.5. put his paw to his mouth, Dementia snickered in amusement, Lita appeared confused, while Flug gasped in horror.

"S-Sir, y-your egg! It's g-g-gone!"

"I can see that, you idiot!" Black Hat hollered, bearing his claws. "Now…WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS TOOK IT?!"

"W-W-Wasn't me, boss, I swear!"

5.0.5. shook his head insistently.

"Sorry, don't have it," Dementia said with a shrug.

Black Hat's eye fell on Lita, who held up her hands defensively.

"Come on. You really think I'd be reckless enough to try and steal from _you_?"

"W-Wait, sir!" Flug said, pulling out his tablet. "I c-can check the cameras!"

He pulled up the video feed and rewound it to fifteen minutes ago, when the egg was still there. The others huddled around and watched. For a while, nothing happened. Then suddenly, the egg began to rise up into the ceiling. Black Hat glared at his subordinates.

"No one could have possibly infiltrated my lair," he said, pacing around them. "So, it _had_ to have been one of you! So, I will ask again." He stopped in front of them. "Which one of you STOLE MY EGG?!"

"Aw," Dementia said with a huff. "Who cares about a stupid old egg, anyway? I mean besides making an omelet."

Black Hat was immediately in her face. "That egg was given to me by Peter Carl Fabergé himself! Until it was stolen from me during the Russian Revolution and then I had it stolen back!"

Dementia twirled a strand of her hair. "You look awfully cute when you're angry, boss."

Just then, something dropped out of Dementia's long ponytail. Seeing what it was, Black Hat scowled at her. She too glanced down and squeaked. Sitting beside her hair was the Fabergé egg!

"H-How'd that get in there?" Dementia said, genuinely shocked.

She screamed as she was suddenly ensnared by Black Hat's tentacles. Everyone else took a step back, not wanting to get involved. Flug ducked behind another pedestal while 5.0.5. shielded Lita's eyes. Lita, however, peeked out between his paws.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE TO YOU?!" Black Hat shouted, lifting Dementia into the air.

"No, sweetie, I swear!" she wheezed. "It wasn't me! Really, this time I have no idea how—"

With a loud roar, he threw her out the door. Unfortunately, it had been closed and now had a Dementia-shaped hole.

"5.0.5., clean that up!" Black Hat exclaimed as he levitated the egg into his hands.

The bear nodded and ran out to fetch a broom.

"Flug, get back to work!"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" Flug said with a salute before scampering off.

Figuring she was no longer needed here, Lita turned to leave.

"Stay, Miss Gris."

She stiffened, but tried not to panic. Maybe he wanted her to help clean up too. Putting on an innocent smile, Lita faced him.

"Yeah, boss?"

He appeared to have calmed down, but was scowling at her intently. He held up the egg in one hand.

"Care to explain how this got into Dementia's hair?"

Trying not to show her surprise, Lita calmly placed her hands behind her back. "I…don't know what you—"

"Cut the act, Miss Gris," he said, stepping towards her. "Did you _really_ think I wouldn't figure it out?"

She blinked up at him as he towered over her. "I, uh…have no idea what you're—"

"Oh, please," Black Hat said with a huff. "I deduced it was you from the beginning. After all, it was your father who had stolen this egg." His face was now an inch from hers. "You thought you could get my goat, did you? Stealing it back would be the perfect revenge."

Lita was completely still and speechless. _How…how could he have possibly…?_

"Now, let's see," he said, turning around, tossing the egg into his other hand. "I imagine you used the air ducts as a means of entry." He glanced up at the ceiling. Sure enough, there was a grate right above the egg's pedestal. "But of course, knowing of the cameras, you couldn't have risked being seen entering the air ducts. That would make you an obvious suspect. So, you must've entered from one of the bathrooms as they are free of cameras."

He sent her a smirk. "Feel free to correct me at any time."

Lita's mouth opened.

"Judging by this small patch of stickiness here," Black Hat said, licking his finger and using the saliva to polish the egg, "I can assume you attached a piece of chewing gum to a fishing wire, which would appear almost invisible on camera, in order to retrieve the egg from above." He set the egg gently down on the cushioned pedestal. "A juvenile tactic, but effective, I'll admit.

"Of course, you didn't expect me to notice the egg was gone right away, so upon hearing my outburst, you didn't have time to hide the egg. But, with Dementia rushing to my call too, you must've seen an opportunity for revenge and stashed it in her hair. Not only would that put you in the clear, but the girl who'd humiliated you would take the fall."

Placing his hands behind his back, he faced her, smiling in triumph. "Did I leave anything out?"

Lita stared at him in bewilderment. He had described it all perfectly.

"B-B-But…if you knew, then…why punish Dementia?"

He shrugged. "It's what you wanted me to do, isn't it? Besides, she's annoying. You, on the other hand," he said, moving slowly towards her, "are rather clever…"

She gulped as he drew nearer, fearing that he was going to do the same thing to her as he'd done to Dementia. Lita had no idea the egg was _that_ important to him! She'd just wanted to prove a point, that she _was_ a capable thief! But he had figured her out, and now she was going to suffer the consequences.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the pain. This wasn't a sparring session, after all. He wasn't going to go easy on her, and she stood no chance against his supernatural powers.

A cold touch on her chin surprised her. Opening her eyes, she found him grinning at her, his finger tilting her head upwards.

"You're ready," he whispered.

Lita took a step back. She had _not_ been expecting that.

"You…you're serious?"

"Of course." Black Hat gestured to the egg. "You've proven yourself quite the little thief and are ready for a _real_ job."

"But…you knew it was me."

"Of course, I did." He pressed his fingertips together. "I'm extremely intelligent."

Her shoulders relaxed a bit. "So…you admit I can pull it off?"

"Oh, I had no doubt you could pull it off."

Lita cocked her head in confusion. "Then why—?"

"It wasn't a matter of _can_, but a matter of _will_." With one hand behind his back, he circled round her. "You see, Miss Gris, with all your skills, you still lacked one crucial component of being a successful villain." He whispered in her ear. "The drive.

"In your month here, you've expressed no interest in villainy whatsoever. You only signed up for this position to save your father." He stopped in front of her. "Before I could trust you to do evil, I needed to see your desire to do so. And now," he said, mocking her with a boop on the nose, "I have it out of you."

She stared at him as she tried to process what was happening. "Did you…_expect_ me to do something like this?"

"You mean try to prove yourself by double-crossing me?" he said, waving his hand. "You were so eager to get out and do something, _anything_, it was the most likely scenario. Though I will admit, I thought you'd try something smaller like pick my pocket." He chuckled. "Not that anyone could pickpocket _me_. Though I suppose stealing the egg your father stole for me was more…poetic."

He leaned forward to whisper, "Framing it on Dementia was a delightfully sinister touch."

She gazed up at him with a mixture of disbelief and…admiration. "You're good." She crossed her arms. "Seriously. You're good at what you do."

"And don't you forget it," Black Hat said, wagging his finger. "I'll give you the details on your first heist tomorrow."

As he walked past her, Lita scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Wait," she said, spinning around. "You're not gonna punish me?"

"Now, why would I do that," he said, smiling back at her, "when you did exactly what I wanted you to do?" He faced her again. "One more thing, Miss Gris. When you had the egg, did you have the curiosity to look inside?"

"Inside?" Lita said, glancing back at the egg.

He shook his head. "Pity. Oh, it's just as well." He tipped his hat. "Until tomorrow, Miss Gris."

When he was gone, Lita stood there for a long while, dazed. She had expected him to be angry. And she certainly hadn't expected him to figure out how she'd done it! Then again, he _was_ the greatest villain of all time. At least she'd gotten what she'd wanted.

And it was strange. Stealing the egg, and then seeing Dementia take the fall for it, had been almost…enjoyable. _See how _she_ likes being framed._

She gazed curiously at the egg on the pedestal. She'd forgotten that Fabergé eggs often had something inside them. Was that why Black Hat was so furious about its disappearance? Was there something important inside?

There was so little she knew about Black Hat, the desire to know was burning inside her. Already, her hand was absentmindedly reaching towards the egg. The tips of her fingers were nearly on its jeweled surface.

Then she stopped. She'd already angered Black Hat once today. It'd be dangerous to push her luck any further.

So, she left the room without another thought. She had no idea a certain demon had been watching her from the shadows.

* * *

**There will be more on Andi later. Though fun fact: I actually came up with her character before Lita. But there were so many holes in that fanfic idea I decided to let that one develop and work on this one for which I had a clearer idea.**

**BTW, it seems we will be getting more on "Villainous" soon and no doubt a lot of things in this fanfic, including character backstories, will not be canon. But oh well, this is a fanfic, after all.**


	16. Mission: Invincible

**I apologize for the long wait. I had a ton of video-editing work to do for BronyCon, which is in a couple of weeks, and I was writing a play that had to be finished in time for a contest. Well, play is done and BronyCon vids are near completion, so I was able to come back to this.**

**Though business aside, this was still a hard chapter to write. The release of the pilot episode certainly helped in giving me an idea of how the team worked together on missions.**

**You can guess which song inspired this chapter.**

* * *

"So not only did you steal the boss' prized Fabergé egg," Flug said while tinkering with a belt at his worktable, "but he actually let you get away with it?"

"He apparently saw it coming." Lita replied from behind the curtain of the decontamination shower, where she was changing into the new stealth suit Flug had made for her. "Said it was some kind of test to see if I had the drive or something like that."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You are either the boldest individual I've ever known…or the dumbest. And I know Dementia!"

"Harsh, Flug."

"I'm serious! Do you have _any_ idea how much worse you could've had it?! I mean what were you even thinking?! Stealing from _Black Hat_?!"

He heard her grunt. "He pissed me off. I wanted to show him I was a good thief."

"By stealing his _egg_?! It's one of his most prized possessions! Black Hat doesn't even let 5.0.5. _dust_ that thing!"

"I didn't think it was _that_ important. I just know my papi stole it for him once and at the time, it seemed…appropriate."

Sighing, Flug screwed a bolt into a small metal box attached to the belt. "It was incredibly reckless. I mean you _are_ supposed to act evil, but to steal from Black Hat…last guy who tried a thing like that lost both his hands."

Lita scoffed. "Joke would be on the boss. I wouldn't be able to pull off any heists for him."

"Trust me, Lita, no matter how useful you are, _no one_ is safe from Black Hat's wrath." Flug smirked under his bag. "Still…it was kind of…fun watching Dementia take the fall for something _you_ did."

"So it _was_ you, you little—"

"DEMENTIA GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, I'M CHANGING!"

The sudden outburst from Lita made Flug drop his screwdriver. He spun around to see Dementia skittering out from under the shower curtain, whining like a wounded puppy. He watched in bewilderment as she hid under the worktable.

"Consider it payback for that spaghetti incident!" Lita yelled, her volume down halfway, but still furious.

"F-Fine, we're even!" Dementia exclaimed. "Just don't frame me again!"

"I won't if you won't!"

Hearing snickering, Dementia looked up to see Flug staring down at her, a smug look in his goggles. She growled at him.

"What are _you_ laughing at, nerd?!"

"You just got scared by," he scoffed, "_Lita_."

"Was not!" Dementia yelled, jumping out of her hiding place. "She just…hurt my ears with all her shouting!"

"How you doing in there, Lita?" Flug asked, swiveling his chair around.

"Is this suit supposed to be tight?" she asked, sounding uncertain.

"It has to cling to your body to allow flexibility for movement. But if it's too small, I have the shrink ray ready right here."

He patted the ray gun on the table beside him, then slapped Dementia's hand away upon seeing her reach for it.

"Remember, this is still a prototype," Flug said, getting his clipboard and pencil. "We need to test out its features before we break into the museum."

"Why are we stealing this…Black Diamond of Bombay again?" Lita asked.

"Cuz it's big, shiny and really expensive!" Dementia scoffed. "Duh!"

"For once, Dementia is correct," Flug said with reservation. "Villains don't always need a reason to steal something. In this case, however, it was requested by a client."

"Which one?" Lita asked.

"Hmm. Black Hat didn't say, but I'm sure it's important. Best not to question other villains' motives, as they may find it insulting."

"Everyone does something for a reason," Lita said as she pulled the curtain aside. "So, what do ya think?"

Flug's pencil dropped to the floor. As did Dementia's jaw.

The suit was standard for burglary. Black, so it could blend into the shadows. Covering her from neck to toe, it fit tightly around Lita's body, showing off her figure in a way none of her previous outfits had before. Wincing, she struggled to snap the thin fabric out of the more unpleasant places.

Flug couldn't help but gawk. The unfortunate curse of being pansexual was that he was more likely to find someone attractive than most, no matter the gender. Not that he would even think to break Rule 10V3—again—but there was no rule saying he couldn't at least appreciate someone's physical appearance.

Dementia, on the other hand, was seething with envy. True, Lita's bust was small compared to Dementia's, and she was still shorter, but…_damn it_ this girl had curves! And muscles too!

"I've kind of always wanted something like this," Lita said, smoothing out her front. "I just never thought it'd be this…" She trailed off when she noticed her colleagues staring. "Is it really that bad?"

"No/Yes!" Flug and Dementia blurted at the same time.

"I knew it!" Lita's arms drooped. "Too tight!"

"You kidding me, girl?" Flug said, jumping out of his chair. "You're _rocking_ that look!"

Both women looked at the scientist. They couldn't see his face, but his neck was red with embarrassment.

"I-I mean," Flug said, tugging on his collar. "A-As an o-objective o-observation from a, uh…scientific perspective, I, err, can conclude that the, um…suit has a, uh…aesthetic appeal when on your person."

"Smooth," Dementia muttered, narrowing her gaze.

Lita blushed slightly at the compliment. "Aw, thanks, Flug." She looked over her shoulder at her rear. "Still, it's a little hard to move."

The scientist cleared his throat. "Yes, fair point. Mobility is necessary for the job." He picked up the shrink ray and switched it to reverse. "Now hold still. We wouldn't want to accidentally turn you into a fifty-foot giant."

"That," Lita said, "actually sounds pretty cool." She giggled at the thought. "Can you at least make me taller than Black Hat?"

Flug chuckled. "Seriously, though. Don't. Move. A. Muscle."

Nodding, she held her arms out to her sides. "You've done this before, right?"

"Absolutely," Flug said, adjusting the power dial on the ray—a feature he'd added after the giant 5.0.5. incident. "I just have to concentrate the energy on your outfit rather than your entire person."

"So…that'll just make the _outfit_ bigger, right?"

"Of course." He pointed the gun at her. "Theoretically."

"Wait, what?"

Flug didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Lita winced as she was suddenly encased in blue light. _Well, at least the worst that could happen is that I grow so much I rip through my clothes. Being giant and naked is better than being blown up._

However, she didn't feel any pain. In fact, her body didn't even feel tight anymore. Thinking the ray had worked, Lita opened her eyes.

The suit was bigger, alright. So much that the sleeves were drooping over her fingers and the front was sagging. Lita had to scrunch it up to hide her cleavage. Dementia was on the floor, laughing.

"Hmm," Flug said, tapping the part of his bag covering his chin. "May have used a _little_ too much power."

"You think?" Lita said, scowling.

"Let's try this again, then," he said, flipping the switch back to shrink mode.

"No, no, wait!"

Her arms were out to the sides just as the ray gun hit her again. The suit shrank quickly, and Lita gasped as it tightened around her chest.

"Too small!" she wheezed. "Too small!"

"Whoops!" Flug switched the ray back to reverse. "Hang tight, I got it!"

"Got the _tight_ part right!"

It took several attempts of growing and shrinking before the suit was just tight enough to fit around her body, but loose enough to allow for movement. Not to mention it wasn't riding up her butt crack anymore.

"Better?" Flug asked.

"Much," Lita said, rubbing her sore wrists. "Next time I want something resized though, I'm getting a tailor."

"Now you've just gotta put on these," he said, picking up a set of matching black gloves and slip-on boots, "and we can test out the suit's electrostatic functions."

Lita stared at him as she slid on the boots. "High school drop-out, Flug."

He sighed in disappointment. Even though Lita was smarter than Dementia, he still had the most complex vocabulary in the group.

"It's supposed to help you walk on walls."

"Seriously?" Lita said, gazing in awe at the gloves now on her hands. "Like Spiderman?"

"I…may have looked to the comics for inspiration." He rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly ashamed. "Just don't tell Black Hat I got the idea from a superhero, even if fictional. But yes, if my calculations were correct, the suit _should_ cling to any surface, thus allowing you to walk on walls…like Spiderman."

"Big deal!" Dementia huffed. "_I_ can already do that _without_ a lame-o suit!"

She demonstrated by slithering up the wall.

"While that is a fact," Flug said, scowling up at the mutant as she crawled to the ceiling, "this is supposed to be a _stealth_ operation. And _some_ of us don't know when to be _quiet_!"

Like something out of _The Exorcist_, Dementia's head snapped all the way around to look at the scientist. "I can be quiet!"

"When you _want_ to be," he muttered.

"I heard that, nerd!" Her gaze turned to the other woman. "So, ya coming up here girlie, or what?"

"What do I have to do?" Lita asked the scientist.

"Just press your hands and feet against the wall and climb," Flug said, pointing to the nearest wall.

Dementia huffed. "What kind of advice is _that_?"

He crossed his arms. "If _you_ can do better, be my guest!"

"Gladly!" She craned her head back and slithered her way to the wall. "I _do_ have more experience in this area, after all!"

Lita shrugged as she walked up to the wall. "She's got a point there, Flug."

Dementia's face was now beside hers. "Ya gotta grip the wall," she said, holding up a hand in a claw-like fashion. "Don't just slam your hands like you're playing pattycake! Keep your fingers flexed and firm, but not _too_ firm or you'll get all tense and it'll be more effort than you'd like! Same goes for your toes. They and your fingers will be the only things keeping ya from falling. And whatever you do, never lift one hand or foot at the same time, or you'll lose your grip! Ya gotta make small movements, even when going fast! Have one hand or foot off the wall for too long, and you'll fall!"

Lita blinked up at her in astonishment. "Why can't you be this helpful all the time?"

"Cuz I don't like you," Dementia said, rolling her eyes as if it were obvious. "Come on, girlie, my fingers are getting tired!"

Taking a deep breath, Lita flexed her fingers just as Dementia had demonstrated and pressed them against the wall. She could feel them sticking, but still was unsure if this could hold her weight. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights, as she had lowered herself from ceilings by rope dozens of times, but given the unpredictable stability of this suit, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Well, come on, scaredy cat!" Dementia exclaimed. "Jump already!"

It took a couple leaps for Lita to finally get the toes of her boots clinging to the wall. She stayed there a moment, surprised that her body was holding.

"Come on, let's go!" the mutant girl said, slithering up backwards. "Small but quick steps! Get moving, slowpoke!"

Biting her lip, Lita quickly tore one hand away from the wall and moved it upwards. She then tried the other hand, shaking all the while. Shutting her eyes, she moved one foot at a time, then the hands, then the feet.

"You're doing great, Lita!" Flug shouted encouragingly.

"Ow!" Lita cried out as her head hit the ceiling.

"Open your eyes, dummy!" Dementia said from a few feet away from her. "Watch where you're going!"

As she opened her eyes, Lita gazed down, amazed at how high up she was. Her nerves started to melt away.

_Did I really do that?_

"Keep going!" Flug shouted up to her. "You need to practice on the ceiling too!"

Due to the lab being made from the remains of a plane, its structure was cylindrical, making it easier for Lita to move from the wall to the ceiling. As she crawled upside-down, she could feel the blood rushing to her head, and the adrenaline to her fingertips.

In her career as a thief, she had crawled through vents, scaled walls by rope, and handsprung her way through laser grids. But she had _never _imagined she could do anything like _this_! After all, humans weren't meant to walk on walls. Yet here she was, doing just that.

Dementia waited in the center of the ceiling, watching her, mildly impressed.

"Not bad, kid," she said. "Ya know. For someone who's not part lizard."

"Is this how you feel _all_ the time?" Lita said as she approached her.

Cocking her head, Dementia replied, "Feel what?"

A smile tugged at the smaller woman's lips. "Invincible."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Yeah, suppose that's one way to put it."

All was going well, until Lita's right hand slipped on the metal surface. She didn't know whether it was because she'd miscalculated a step or the metal was slippery. Either way, it caused her hand to slide forward—or rather _down_. As Lita flailed to get her arm back up, her left foot lost its balanced and it, too, dropped from the ceiling. Lita yelped as she found herself hanging by only her left hand and right foot. Already she could feel her left fingers losing their cling.

"Lita!" Flug cried, gripping either side of his bag.

"Flug!" Lita exclaimed, wriggling to regain her balance.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" The scientist started running about the lab in panic. "5.0.5.! 5.0.5.! Don't worry, 5.0.5. will catch you! Just hang tight!"

She glared down at him. "Seriously?!"

"I told you!" Dementia hollered. "Only one hand or foot at a time!"

"Shut the fuck up, Dementia, and help me out here!"

The lizard-girl scoffed. "Would it kill ya to say _please_?"

Lita scowled. "_Please_?!"

"I dunno." She cocked her head with a mischievous grin. "Didn't really sound sincere."

Lita growled in anger. "DEMENTIA, IF YOU DON'T FUCKING HELP ME RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA—"

She didn't get to finish her threat, as her other hand fell away. For but a second, Lita dangled by her foot before it, too, fell victim to gravity. She heard Flug's screams accompany hers as she tumbled towards the floor.

The bear was nowhere around, and there was no way Flug had the strength to catch her! And yet, he was racing towards her with his arms out.

_Well, at the very least, he can break my fall. Or I'd just break _him_._

Shutting her eyes, Lita braced herself for impact.

She landed on her back with a thud, but there was no pain. It took a second for her to realize she wasn't on the metal floor, but in someone's arms. One arm had caught her beneath her knees, while the other supported her back. Upon landing, her arm had found its way around her savior's neck.

At first, Lita thought perhaps Flug was stronger than she'd given him credit for, but these arms felt too big to be his. Her rescuer also didn't have a lab coat on, from the feel of the material. And while the hands were gloved, they felt…cold.

Really, _really_ cold.

When her eyes finally opened, they widened once they gazed upon the face of the last person she had expected to save her.

Her boss.

"Flug," Black Hat said gruffly, his eye not seeming to acknowledge Lita. "This _better_ not be the suit Miss Gris is wearing for the heist!"

"I _told_ him it was too tight!" Lita blurted without even thinking.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Her cheeks flushed upon realizing he'd been referring the suit's failure to cling.

"I-It's a work-in-progress, s-sir," Flug said with a salute. "B-B-But I should get the b-b-bugs worked out in time for the heist!"

"See that you do." Narrowing his gaze, Black Hat lifted it towards the ceiling. "And Dementia!"

"Yes, my love?" she replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

"The next time Miss Gris falls to the floor," he said, his tone growing darker by the word, "I expect you to catch her. Or else _you'll_ be the one falling to the floor…" For a moment, the room seemed to erupt into flames as he shouted, "OF THE GRAND CANYON!"

Startled by his outburst, Dementia lost her grip on the ceiling and came tumbling down…right onto Flug. They both cried out as they fell into a crumpled heap. The room returned to normal as Black Hat stared down at them.

"Have I made myself," he said with a growl, "_clear_?!"

Flug and Dementia mumbled in panicked agreement, the former saluting weakly. Black Hat then turned to Lita, whose face had become beet red as she stared at him with her wide, blue eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" he barked, causing Lita to recoil at the rotten smell of his breath.

"N-Nothing, sir," Lita said, more taken aback than frightened. "It's just…um…"

"_What_?!"

With her free hand, she pointed to the floor. "Can you put me down, please?"

Black Hat glanced down at his arms, as if only just realizing he was holding her. After a moment of stunned silence, he dropped her legs, then stepped away from her once she'd found her footing.

"T-Thanks," Lita said, removing her hand from his shoulder.

Clearing his throat, Black Hat smoothed out the wrinkles in his sleeves. "No matter."

"I'll, uh…" She flexed her fingers. "I'll be more careful next time, sir."

He stared at her incredulously. "Obviously, this was the fault of that idiot scientist for crafting an inadequate suit, and that irresponsible mutant for allowing you to fall."

"Hel_lo_!" Dementia said, waving from the floor. "We're still here!"

Apparently, Lita had forgotten the other two as well and moved to help them up. Well, more Flug than Dementia, as the latter refused to touch her.

"You have three days to get that blasted suit in order, Flug!" Black Hat huffed as he sauntered towards the door. "And I expect there'll be no more interruptions while I'm working!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Flug said as he cracked his spine back into place.

"S-Sir?" Lita called in an unexpectedly weak voice.

Pausing in the doorway, Black Hat turned back to her.

Her face became even redder as she asked, "W-What do you think of my suit?"

She wasn't sure why she was asking. It wasn't like she cared how she looked to her boss. Maybe she just wanted to make sure it was appropriate for the job.

He stared at her a moment, his one eye moving up and down her body.

"I think," he said bluntly, "Flug needs to get it fixed."

And with that, he slipped out like a shadow.

"He means the bugs, of course," Flug said, limping over to his worktable. "You look great."

"I-I know," Lita said, lifting her hand to hide her blush. "S-Should I…take it off so you can work on it?"

"I'll fix it later." When he faced her, he held up the belt he'd been tinkering with. "We still need to test this grappling line."

Her eyes lit up. "I…I get my own grappling line?"

"Mmm-hmm," Flug said as he wrapped the belt around her waist.

"No way!" she said excitedly. "Normally I just use an old rope!"

"Not anymore." He clicked the belt into place. "You're working with us now."

"First the suit, now a grappling line?" She let out an unexpected squeal. "I feel like such a pro!" She gasped as a new thought occurred to her. "Do I get a weapon too?"

"Slow down, girl," Flug said with a slight chuckle. "The boss still has yet to approve your weapons-wielding privileges. But don't worry, if all goes well with this heist, he might just trust you enough with a weapon."

Lita frowned. "What do I do if I get caught?"

"Easy!" Dementia shouted as she spun round in round in Flug's chair. "Don't…get…caught!"

"Get out of my chair!" Flug yelled, stomping over to her.

While the scientist attempted in vain to pull the mutant from the spinning chair, Lita traced a hand over the shiny new belt, trying to get her mind off the traumatic fall she'd just had.

And the unexpectedly pleasant feeling of being in her boss' strong arms.

* * *

The lights were out in the Hat Island Museum. One would think it was abandoned, if not for the occasional glimmers of flashlights from the security guards wandering the halls. A black van with a logo for "Mel's Mad Hattery" was parked in an alley three buildings away.

Inside, Flug sat at his laptop, a series of monitors hanging on the wall above him.

"Alright," he said, typing aggressively, his goggles glued to the screen. "I've nearly hacked into the museum's cameras. Do you remember the plan?"

"Yeah, I got it." In the corner of the van, Lita was struggling to fit her long ponytail into a black ski mask—last time she'd worn a mask, her hair hadn't been as long. "Dementia and I will climb onto the roof, I'll use the grappling line to lower myself down from the skylight, weave my way through the laser grid, use the glass cutter you gave me, grab the diamond and pull myself up before any security guards come by."

Flug momentarily stopped typing to stare at her in surprise.

"Err…yes. Wow," he muttered under his breath. "Usually, I have to explain my plans fifty times to Dementia."

"Wait a minute!" Dementia cried from the front seat. "If _she's_ grabbing the diamond, what am _I_ supposed to be doing this whole time?"

"You," Flug said, continuing his typing while glaring at her out of the corner of his eye, "will be keeping lookout."

"Lookout?" She slithered up behind him. "_Lookout_?! No _way_ are you gonna try sidelining me again, nerd! Why, I could do this whole heist with one hand tied behind my—YOW!"

Her claim was taken literally as she suddenly found her arm yanked around her back.

"This assignment," Black Hat hissed into her ear, "requires _stealth_. And if you think I'm going to let _you_ take the lead on this one after your _last_ museum mishap," he twisted her arm further, not enough to break it, but to make her cry out in pain, "then you're _sorely_ mistaken!"

"Whatever you say, boss!" Dementia squeaked, too scared to enjoy the feeling of her beloved holding her from behind.

Flug tried his best to ignore the abusive action going on behind him as he continued hacking. He'd been surprised when their boss had shown up in the van before their departure. Black Hat rarely ever joined them on heists, especially on small ones such as this.

"I won't be assisting you imbeciles in any way," Black Hat had said. "I'm merely here to observe our latest recruit in action."

That didn't make the demon's presence any less disconcerting, especially with him looking over Flug's shoulder every five seconds. It was a good thing 5.0.5. had sat this mission out, otherwise the van would've been much more crowded.

"I'd rather the authorities not know of our involvement in this…little errand," Black Hat said, pushing Dementia to the floor. "If they do, our client may be at risk."

"You still haven't said who we're stealing this for," Lita said, taking off her mask after failing to put all her hair in, again.

"They wish to remain anonymous."

Seeing her pull her mask back on for the fifth time, Black Hat rolled his eye and went to help her. She gasped in surprise as he stretched out the back of her mask and stuffed her hair up so that it was tightly packed in.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Lita said, stretching the mask's end over her neck.

"Got it!" Flug exclaimed triumphantly as security images of the museum popped up on the monitors. "Now to put the footage on loop so those small-minded donut-eaters don't see you coming."

"Well, that's not very nice, Flug," Lita said, leaning one hand onto his desk. "A lot of people eat donuts."

She almost didn't hear the snort of laughter from Black Hat.

"Don't forget," Flug said, swiveling his chair around and pointing to her chest. "With the hidden camera I've installed in your suit, we'll be watching your every move. So, don't hesitate to ask for help if you get into trouble." He pointed to the headset he wore over his bag. "You've got your earpiece in?"

Lita tapped her covered ear. "All set."

"Good. Don't forget the night-vision goggles."

Nodding, she picked up the green-glassed goggles next to Flug's laptop. The scientist stood to help her put them on, as they were a little heavy.

On the inside, Lita was squealing like a fangirl. She could not get over how high-tech this heist was! Back when she was a kid, the only tools she'd carried were a rope, her switchblade, and the occasional glass cutter or lockpick. And the only outfits she'd worn were dark hoodies, dark jeans and, of course, ski masks. Now she was being equipped with a sticky suit, a grappling line, and night-vision goggles! She felt like she could put Parker from _Leverage_ to shame!

She was so glad no one could see her embarrassed blush under her mask. If her villainous boss knew she was _this_ excited to be stealing again, he'd never let her live it down.

In truth, she was also a bit nervous. While she'd said she could get past any security system, she'd never actually broken into a museum before. Her father had made her swear to avoid high-profile jobs such as this, as they'd draw too much attention. He'd had no problem with her thievery, but hadn't wanted her caught. Homes and jewelry stores in this town were robbed too frequently for the police to put much effort into their investigations. But when a priceless object was stolen from a museum, the press would make a big deal out of it. Hence, she could understand why Black Hat wanted to keep this job under wraps.

That thought made her even more nervous. This was her chance to really prove herself to her boss and co-workers. This wasn't a training session, or an office prank. This was the real deal. Not to mention it'd been ten years since she'd actually stolen something. What if she was _too_ out-of-practice? What if she got caught? She doubted she could end up in jail with this villainous crew backing her up, but her boss could get mad. She'd been lucky not to have pissed him off so far, and knew he was probably itching for an excuse to punish her, as he liked to do with the others on a daily basis.

If only there was enough time to grab one of the honey muffins 5.0.5. had given them for the road. She felt like stress eating.

"So, you ready?"

Flug's voice pulled Lita from her thoughts. "Oh. Yeah."

"Good," Black Hat said as he opened the van doors.

Dementia, still grumpy that she'd been demoted to lookout, hopped into the alley. Before Lita could exit, Black Hat snatched her arm.

"Don't," he growled into her ear, "make me regret my decision to hire you."

Lita forced a smile. "No pressure, then?"

He scowled at her a moment before releasing her. Lita followed Dementia and found her crawling up the wall of the building to her left. Deciding it would be faster, Lita took the fire escape.

"Hurry up, will ya?" Dementia called from the roof.

Grunting in annoyance, Lita hoisted herself onto the metal rail, gripped the cage above her and swung up through the opening to the next level.

"Wow," Flug said as he watched her acrobatic climb through the bodycam.

"Show-off," Dementia murmured as Lita flipped onto the roof.

"Now what?" Lita said, noting that they were three rooftops away from the museum.

"Now," the lizard-girl said with a smirk, "we have some _real_ fun."

"What?"

Without warning, Dementia grabbed Lita by the arm and lifted her onto her back. Lita nearly choked on her extremely bushy green ponytail. AsWhen Dementia started running on all fours, Lita gripped her arms around the mutant's neck.

As they quickly approached the edge of the roof, Lita realized what Dementia was about to do.

"Wait, Dem—?"

"Hang on, kid!"

Lita had to bite back a scream as Dementia bounded off the roof, across the next alleyway. They landed on the next roof with a thud, and Dementia, unfazed by Lita's terror, kept running.

"_¡Híjole!_" Lita breathed. "That…was pretty cool!"

"Ain't over yet!" Dementia said with a chuckle as she leaped to the next building.

Two jumps later and they were on the museum's rooftop. Lita had to hold her head to keep it from spinning as she climbed down from Dementia's back.

"W-Warn me next time you're gonna do that."

"Where'd be the fun in that?" Dementia replied with a giggle.

Once she'd gotten over her dizziness, Lita crept over to the inverted skylight. Peering through, she found a view of the jewelry exhibit below. In the gallery's center, surrounded by a green laser grid, was a glass case holding a black, star-cut diamond roughly twice the width of her finger. She remembered the details that were covered in the assignment's briefing.

"The Black Diamond of Bombay," her boss had said with a greedy smile on his face while pointing to a picture on a chalkboard. "This little beauty is forty carats in weight, and costs—"

"Roughly two million, three hundred thousand pesos?" she had estimated.

She smirked as she recalled everyone's surprised looks.

"What?" she had said with a shrug. "I know my diamonds."

That's what came with being the daughter of a retired master thief.

"Target's in sight," Lita said.

"_Image clear on my end_," said Flug's voice through her earpiece.

"I don't see any guards. Any on the cameras?"

There was a short pause. "_The nearest one is three galleries away from you. As long as you don't make any noise, you should be fine._" His tone became patronizing. "_That means you too, Dementia!_"

Dementia turned Lita towards her, so Flug could see her tongue through the bodycam.

"_Real mature_," said Flug in an unimpressed tone."_Okay, Lita, I've looped the footage on the camera in the diamond exhibit, so you should be good to go._"

"Thanks, Flug," Lita said, taking the glass cutter out from the small pouch in her belt. "Wish I'd had you around when I was breaking into jewelry stores. Would've saved me the trouble of throwing chewing gum on the cam lenses."

If he'd been anywhere near Flug's microphone, Lita would've heard Black Hat's amused chuckle. The demon didn't wear a headset, as his hearing was attuned enough to pick up the sound through Flug's headphones.

"_A bit juvenile_," Flug said as Lita carefully cut a square into the glass. "_But must've been effective if you didn't get caught_."

"Hey," Lita said. "When you're a teenage girl trying not to go broke, you use whatever ya got."

Using the stickiness in her gloves, Lita lifted the newly cut square from the window and carefully set it to the side.

"Alright, Dementia," she said, pressing the button on her belt to shoot out her grappling line. "If anything goes wrong," she hooked the line on the metal rail beside the skylight, "pull me up as fast as you can."

Snorting, Dementia crossed her arms. "And why should I? Why can't I just climb down and grab the diamond myself?" She smiled mischievously. "Even better, why don't I just cut the line and let you fall to your doom?"

"_Dementia, we don't have time for this!_" Flug shouted through the commlinks. "_Just stick with the plan!_"

"Keep out of this, nerd!" the lizard-girl cried, swatting at her own ear.

"Shh!" Lita put her finger to her lips. "We're supposed to be—"

"I'm just saying you don't see _me_ gearing myself up with all this nerd stuff! I don't need this puny human to do a job I could do in my sleep!"

Back in the van, Black Hat was prepared to wrench the headset from Flug's bag and scream at the mutant for her insubordination.

But Lita beat her to it.

"Look, _chica_," she said, grabbing the front of Dementia's hoodie and pulling her down to her eyelevel. "I get it. You hate me. I ain't so keen on you either. But let me put it this way. Your boss, your _beloved_, is watching. And if we screw this up, he'll have _both _our heads! So, I suggest you sit quietly, and follow the plan, or else," Dementia's eyes widened as the glass cutter was suddenly pressed to her throat, "you're gonna see what I'm like when I'm _really_ mad!"

For a moment, Dementia was legitimately scared of the tiny woman threatening her. Lita was usually calm and collected, so it was pretty off-putting whenever she snapped into thug mode.

For the sake of this heist, Lita had been ready to play nice with the mutant. But her patience was wearing thin. The only language Dementia seemed to speak was violence and her love for Black Hat. And yes, there was no doubt Dementia would pulverize her if need be, but the threat was enough to get her attention.

"A-Alright, alrighty, kid," the lizard-girl said, pushing the cutter down with her finger. "No need to get all ghetto on me."

"Glad we have an understanding." Lita kept stern eye contact with her as she slid the cutter back into her belt pouch. "Now keep watch."

In the van, the men had been watching and listening to the confrontation in stunned silence. Black Hat found himself grinning in satisfaction by the time Lita had whipped out the blade. Flug had known of the woman's guts, of course, but it amazed him seeing someone—other than the boss—threaten Dementia into submission.

"Wow, that was hot," he found himself whispering.

"_What was that?_" came Lita's voice through the headset.

"Eep!" He jumped in his chair. "Nothing! Forget I said anything!"

Black Hat raised an eyebrow at Flug. "What does temperature have to do with anything?"

It took a few seconds for the scientist to realize his boss was serious. "And, uh…by that I mean…she's, uh…hot-_tempered_. You know. Like, uh…she gets angry and…that's what I meant by hot! Not that she's, uh…you know…"

"_We can still hear ya, nerd_," said Dementia.

Flug facepalmed his bag. "Ugh, just kill me now." He glanced nervously at his boss. "Expression! Just an expression!"

He heard Lita's chuckle. "_You can talk about how hot I am later. I'm ready to go down._"

"Oh, uh, right!" Flug straightened up and returned his gaze to the screen, seeing the bodycam's view of the gallery. "Now remember, go slow and—"

"Copy," Lita said, leaping through the opening in the skylight and ignoring Flug's squeals.

Well, this wasn't exactly her first time suspending from the ceiling.

Once her line had stopped swinging back and forth, Lita pressed the button on her belt to release more cord. As she slowly made her descent, she kept her free hand on the line while glancing down over her shoulder. As soon as her body was a foot above the laser grid, she stopped.

The green lasers guarding the diamond zigzagged in all directions, making it impossible for a person to slip their entire body straight through. Lita's eyes scanned over them as she planned her next move.

Flug was examining them too. "Okay. Judging by the seventy-degree angle of the laser nearest to you, the first move you should make is—"

He froze when he felt a cold, gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, Doctor," Black Hat said, leaning towards his ear. "Let the girl figure this part out for herself."

Meanwhile, Lita wasn't sure why Flug had stopped talking, but didn't mind. She needed quiet in order to concentrate anyway.

After half a minute, Lita finally moved. Grunting, she leaned back with her arms to her chest, taking great care not to brush her head through the lasers as she gripped her legs around the line. This was to steady her body as she curled up and unzipped her belt pouch. Before gravity could take effect, she took out the glass cutter and rezipped the pouch.

Then she carefully unfurled her body so that she was dangling vertically, her legs entwined above. After a quick reexamination of the grid, Lita took a deep breath and stretched out one arm. She weaved it under the nearest laser, then over the next. She used the hand gripping the cutter to press the belt button, lowering herself further. Her head then followed the path of her arm, ducking and tucking when necessary. Her torso came next and it came to a point where she was bending her body backward, her legs bending the grappling line along with them, so it wasn't going straight through the lasers.

Through the bodycam and through the skylight, the rest of the team watched as Lita weaved her way through the laser grid.

As this was his first time seeing her in action, Flug's mouth was agape beneath his bag. _Holy science, she _is_ good!_

Up above, Dementia was groaning, trying not to look impressed. _Okay, fine. So the chick's a human pretzel, I'll give her that._

Black Hat, of course, wasn't surprised in the least. Still, Lita's actions caused him to grin excitedly. _This girl is worth _so_ much more than five hundred thousand pesos._

Once her hand touched the surface of the display case, Lita released some of the air she'd been holding. Now all she had to do was cut a hole in the glass, grab the diamond, and come back up, all without touching the lasers.

Yeah. Everything up until now had been the easy part.

Steadying herself, Lita lowered her other hand and began cutting through the glass. She did this slowly, as she had to stay frozen in this awkward position at the same time. If not for the stickiness in her glove, her hand would be slipping right now.

Her heart was pounding from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. To think, she'd gotten this far without triggering the alarm! She felt like a child again, stealing valuable items from right under people's noses. She couldn't help the smile forming on her masked face.

She had just lifted the small square from the case when through her earpiece came an, "_Uh-oh_."

Tensing, Lita whispered, "What do you mean 'uh-oh,' Flug?"

"_D-D-Don't panic, but…there's a guard headed your way!_"

Biting back a gasp, she flicked her gaze towards the large doorway. Fortunately, it wasn't in direct view of the diamond, but the moment someone walked through, she'd be spotted for sure.

"How far away are they?" she said, lowering her voice more.

"_T-Two galleries! He'll be there in less than a minute!_"

_Shoot, that doesn't give me much time!_

"_You gotta get outta there, Lita!_"

"But I've almost got it!"

"_If he sees you, it's over! You gotta get outta there _now_!_"

It took all her willpower to keep her panic at bay. Lita glanced around, analyzing her predicament. Given her position, there was no way she could crawl out of there in less than a minute without touching the lasers. Even if the lasers weren't there, her grappling line wouldn't move fast enough. She couldn't climb that fast either. The ceiling was too high! And the walls were too far away, so she couldn't swing over there!

She glanced down at the diamond through the opening she'd made. It was so close, but she'd have to bend lower to reach it, and the lasers were too close for her to risk that. Even if she gave up on the diamond, she couldn't get out of there fast enough!

"_Hurry! He's in the next room!_"

Then she realized there was only one thing to do.

"Dementia," Lita whispered. "Listen carefully. On the count of three, pull me up as fast as you can."

"_What?_" Dementia's voice said in her ear. "_But you haven't got the diamond yet!_"

"Just do it, okay! I have an idea!"

Confused, but knowing that her honeybun was watching, Dementia gripped the grappling line.

"Okay," Lita said, glancing quickly at the approaching flashlight beam. "One."

As Dementia readied herself, Lita slid the cutter between her fingers on the glass, and then flexed the fingers of her now free hand.

"Two," she said, eyeing the diamond.

Flug was freaking out. "_Lita, what are you—?_"

"Three!" she cried, lunging forward.

The next few seconds went by too fast for anyone to process. The bodycam was facing away from the glass case, so the men couldn't tell what was happening, only that Lita was suddenly moving upwards.

An alarm blared throughout the museum.

"_Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_" came Flug's panicked voice.

"Hey!" a voice called from the next gallery. "Who's there?!"

Flipping herself upright, Lita gripped the line and tried speeding things up by pressing the button to pull it back into her belt. To avoid accidentally cutting herself, she slid the glass cutter back into her pouch. Dementia squealed as soon as the alarm went off, but she kept on pulling, her foot pressing against the rail for support. Thankfully, she was really strong.

By the time the guard rushed in, Lita was two feet away from the skylight. "Hey! Stop!"

Figuring he was going for his gun, Lita hastily climbed up the rest of the way and grabbed Dementia's reaching hand.

"Come on, kid," Dementia cried, hoisting her up, "let's hightail it outta here!"

Lita didn't object as she was thrown over the mutant's shoulder. She quickly reeled the rest of the line in as Dementia ran and jumped over to the next roof. It seemed she'd finally gotten a grip on the sincerity of the situation. Dementia was crazy, yes, but not crazy enough to get caught by the fuzz!

She was about to jump to the next roof when the screech of a van caught her attention. Flug had made their getaway faster by driving into the very next alleyway. Lita tried not to cry out as Dementia leaped off the roof and landed atop the van, miraculously without crushing her ankles.

"Get in!" Black Hat shouted as the back doors were thrown open.

Like an ape, Dementia swung inside and Lita tumbled out of her hold, landing at her boss' feet.

"Flug, drive!" Black Hat yelled, using his tendrils to shut the door.

The scientist's foot slammed on the gas pedal and the van skidded out of the alley. Already, there were sirens intermingling with the sound of the museum's alarm. It wasn't until the sounds had drowned out behind them that the man at the wheel ceased his hyperventilating.

"I-I think we lost them, sir."

"Good," Black Hat said, turning to Lita, who was attempting to sit up. "Now that _that_ problem's out of the way…"

Lita cried out as a tentacle latched itself around her waist and hoisted her up to meet her boss' glaring, glowing-red eye.

"WHAT IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL WERE YOU _THINKING_?!" he bellowed, his voice becoming more and more demonic by the second. "SETTING OFF THE ALARM LIKE THAT?! DID YOU _WANT_ TO GET CAUGHT, YOU IMBECILE?!"

She should've been terrified. Terrified that his tendril was threatening to suffocate her, that he was growing in size, that his claws were getting longer and pointier. Any sane person _would _be terrified. Flug himself was trembling in the driver's seat, resisting the urge to tear his eyes from the road and look back. Even Dementia was shivering in the corner of the van, her love for the demon apparently not enough to dispel her fear.

Instead, Lita was angry. _Really_ angry. She really didn't appreciate being called an imbecile, especially after what she'd just gone through!

With a defiant scowl, she snapped, "I _had_ to! It was the only way I could—"

"AND NOT ONLY DID YOU TRIGGER THE ALARM, BUT YOU FAILED TO GET THE DIAMOND!"

"Now wait a minute! I didn't—"

"AFTER WEEKS OF BEGGING FOR A JOB, WHEN I FINALLY GIVE YOU ONE, YOU _FAIL MISERABLY_?! I HAD THOUGHT YOU MORE COMPETENT! AND THIS _MEDIOCRE PERFORMANCE _IS WHAT I—?!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND AND LET ME TALK?!"

Flug stiffened while Dementia covered her mouth, both of them shocked that Lita had yelled _back_ at their boss! Black Hat was shocked too. And furious.

"_WHAT_?!" he shouted through his now much longer teeth.

Without breaking eye contact, Lita reached into the front of her suit and pulled out something small.

"Here's your fucking diamond," she grumbled as she tossed it to him.

Black Hat's eye widened and as he caught the diamond in his hand. Astonished, Flug glanced at the rearview mirror in time to see Black Hat shrink back to his normal form, his tendril releasing Lita. Dementia's jaw dropped as her eyes flickered between Lita and the diamond in Black Hat's hand.

"H-How?" the mutant stammered. "When?"

"I realized that even if I hadn't grabbed the diamond," Lita explained, pulling off her goggles and mask, "I couldn't get out of the laser grid before the guard arrived, and I couldn't get up quickly without passing through the lasers. So, it was either trigger the alarm and get out of there, or not trigger the alarm and let the guard see me. Yes, he saw me, but at least this way I was able to escape with the diamond, which I'd snatched the second I told Dementia to pull me up."

Still angry from being yelled at, Lita crossed her arms. "You're welcome."

Everyone stared at her for a long while. Flug watched the rearview mirror, worried about how their boss was going to react. Was he going to congratulate her or maim her? On one hand, she'd gotten the diamond. On the other hand, she'd acted defiantly. And had nearly cost them the heist.

Honestly, it was a toss-up.

Dementia was the one to break the tense silence. "Huh. Not bad, kid."

"Indeed," Black Hat said, a grin forming as he turned the diamond over in his hand. "Not bad at all."

* * *

**That first scene was for you "Once Upon a Time" fans.**

**Sheesh. Never thought a robbery scene would be so hard to write! I didn't want to make it look _too_ easy for Lita, as I didn't want her to end up a Mary-Sue. And then there were the little details concerning the technology and the lasers...oh boy.**

**So, with all the theories concerning Flug's sexuality, I liked the idea of him being pansexual the best. And before you think it, no. No love triangle is being set up here. As my pansexual friend has described, finding someone attractive doesn't necessarily mean you have romantic intentions.**


	17. Once a Thief

**I'd had this chapter in mind from the very beginning, and had already had most of it written out. It's short, but it's one of my favorite pre-planned moments.**

* * *

Upon returning to the manor, the four of them gathered in the den, which mostly consisted of Black Hat's easy chair and a fireplace. And, of course, several full-sized portraits of himself. The fireplace was unusual, as it was crafted like an open fanged mouth, and the flames roaring inside were green. From a cabinet, Black Hat found a glass cylindrical dome and placed the Black Diamond of Bombay inside.

"Tonight was a success," he said, setting the diamond on the mantel. "Which means," his head whipped around to reveal his maniacal grin, "you three idiots get to live another day."

"W-W-Was our pleasure, sir!" Flug said with a salute.

"Anything for you, love!" Dementia said, pulling a bottle of perfume out from her hair.

Flug sent Lita a look. It took her a second to catch on.

"Oh, uh," she said, saluting too. "Just…doing our jobs, sir."

"Stop sniveling and go to bed," Black Hat groaned, turning his head back towards the fireplace. "You all have _more_ work in the morning."

"O-Of course, sir!" Flug said, already on his way out. "Good night!"

"Sweet dreams, darling," Dementia said with a wave.

Black Had didn't respond to either of them.

"Hey," Dementia said, elbowing Lita as they walked towards the door. "Nice job tonight, kid. You really had me going there when you set that alarm off."

"Err, thanks," Lita said, surprised she was actually getting a compliment from Dementia. "You…you did a good job too. I wouldn't have gotten out of there fast enough without you."

Dementia's smile dropped as she cocked her head at her.

"What?" Lita said.

"N-Nothing, just…you're…welcome?"

The mutant seemed to not have expected a compliment either.

"Not you," Black Hat said, without turning around, "Miss Gris."

Lita stopped dead in her tracks. Had she done something wrong? She glanced at Flug and Dementia, who seemed equally confused.

"I have a few more matters to discuss with you," Black Hat said, going over to the wine cabinet in the corner of the room.

Dementia now had her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, while Flug appeared nervous. Lita didn't see what the boss was doing, so she was still confused.

"Dementia! Flug!"

The latter jumped while the former perked up in excitement. Black Hat's back was to them as he opened up the cabinet.

"I said you could go," he growled.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Flug squeaked, darting out the door.

"Roger wilco!" Dementia said, saluting before she zipped off.

The door shut, leaving Lita alone with Black Hat once again. Based on her associates' reactions, she sensed the boss was up to something. They knew something that she didn't.

Well, she'd survived being alone with him before. And she'd done what he'd asked. She had nothing to fear. Right?

Unless he was _still_ angry about her almost getting caught. Or that she'd yelled at him.

No. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of scaring her. So, taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. When she did, he had two wine glasses in his hands, one filled with a bubbling purple liquid, the other with a transparent red liquid.

"Do you drink, Miss Gris?" Black Hat asked with a grin.

"Occasionally," she replied, glancing at the glasses unsurely. "I'm sorry, what's going on?"

"Your first assignment was a success," he said, holding the red liquid out to her. "I believe it calls for a little celebratory drink."

She didn't take the glass right away. "How do I know it's not poisoned?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Have you given me a reason to want to poison you?"

Crossing her arms, she retorted, "Do you _need_ a reason?"

Black Hat chuckled. "Fair point."

A black tentacle suddenly tapped her elbow. She unfolded her arms out of reflex. Then the tentacle took her hand—she'd taken her gloves off back in the van—and held it out as Black Hat placed the glass into it, the tentacle closing her fingers around the stem.

"You're just going to have to trust me," he said, stepping back and retracting his tendril and hand.

Lita huffed. "How am I supposed to trust a villain?"

He grinned further. "You're learning."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You really think I'd poison my employee after a job well done?" Black Hat said, shaking his head. "No, that would be a waste. Good help is hard enough to find these days."

She tilted her head. "You're not mad that I triggered the alarm?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "You found yourself in a predicament and had to think up a solution on the fly. It was a risky move, yes. But the important thing is you acquired what I needed, and so far, no one knows our organization was responsible for the theft."

He clinked his glass with hers, making sure his teeth were showing as he locked gaze with her. "Cheers."

As he brought his drink to his lips, smoke started coming out of it. Then she glanced down at her own drink. It _looked_ like ordinary wine, but that didn't mean anything.

It was true. He had no reason to poison her. Except for fun. And why have a drink with just her? It was a group effort. Why not invite Flug and Dementia?

Then she remembered Flug's nervousness. Did he think the boss meant to poison her too?

Black Hat was watching her expectantly. He'd made himself comfortable by leaning against the fireplace.

"It's vintage," he said. "Barbera, 1890."

"As old as you then," Lita said before she could help herself.

He smirked. "Truly, it's flattering how young I look to you."

She'd been joking.

"You know what?" she said, raising her glass. "Screw it."

She gulped the wine down. The rich taste made her eyes widen.

"Wow," she whispered, gazing at the glass.

"See?" Black Hat said, taking another sip. "They don't make them like that anymore."

He patted the spot beside him on the mantel. Since Lita wasn't convulsing or gagging, she felt relaxed enough to walk up to his side.

"Tell me, Miss Gris," Black Hat said, using his tentacle to top her glass off. "How did it feel?"

Lita sipped slowly this time. "A bit richer than what I'm used to, but—"

"Not the wine! I meant," he said, leaning forward, "how did it feel to steal again?"

She stiffened as he moved closer, his face now inches from hers.

"How did it feel," he growled teasingly, "when you outsmarted that laser grid," she looked down as his free hand grabbed hers, "when you achieved the impossible," he squeezed her hand tight, but not enough to hurt her, "when you held the…unattainable item in your grasp? How did it feel? Knowing that you'd attained the unattainable?"

After a few seconds of silence, she murmured her answer.

"What was that?" Black Hat asked, leaning in further.

This time, she met his eye and spoke firmly. "I loved it."

His grin was now so wide, she could see the gums of his teeth.

"I thought so. Once a thief," he said, releasing her hand, "always a thief."

Once he'd taken a step back, Lita glanced down at her glass, her finger tracing the rim. "I'd…forgotten…what it felt like. That…that rush when…those lasers…I did that. And I…I got it. It was impossible, but I…I did it."

"To become a great villain," Black Hat said, setting his empty glass on the mantel, "one must take pleasure in their work." He folded his hands behind his back. "And yet, despite being out of the game for so long, you took to it like fish to water. Why you stopped thieving in the first place is beyond me."

Frowning, Lita placed her unfinished drink on the mantel. Black Hat watched this action curiously.

"Why _did_ you stop thieving, Miss Gris?"

She met his gaze again. "You really wanna know?"

He leaned his elbow onto the mantelpiece. "I'm all ears."

"You don't have any ears."

He scoffed. "As far as you know."

She'd never really told anyone why she'd stopped. Not even her father. And yet, Black Hat was probably was most likely to understand. But she wasn't entirely comfortable with sharing something so personal with her boss. Never mind that he literally owned her soul.

"I'll make you a deal," she said, leaning her own elbow onto the mantel. "I answer your question, you answer one of mine."

He glanced at her elbow, which matched the position of his. Honestly, he had gotten used to her constant mimicry of his movements. He'd concluded it was her subtle way of being bold without outright defying him, despite the fact that he'd noticed.

It was almost…endearing.

"Very well," Black Hat said. "What's your question?"

There was one thing she'd been dying to know since before she'd even come here. "Why do you do it? This business, I mean. It can't be for the money. What could you possibly need it for if you have the ability to steal everything?"

"A fair question," Black Hat said, leaning his head onto his wrist. "Money is a symbol of achievement. One who earns money through their own skill and merit, whatever those may be, proves they've accomplished something. Through that accomplishment, they gain recognition. And through that recognition, they gain power. The act of stealing is effective, but all too easy. Anyone can do it. Not to mention it draws attention. So, these days, I only turn to it when necessary."

Genuinely interested, Lita rested her head onto her own wrist. "Like when obtaining priceless artifacts you can't buy with money?"

Their gazes simultaneously flicked towards the encased diamond between them.

"Exactly." He snickered. "Money also comes in handy when it comes to…political donations."

Her eyes widened. "Bribes?"

"Why do you think I've never been incarcerated?"

"I don't know. Because you're…well, _you_?"

"True. But that doesn't mean people haven't _tried_ imprisoning me with the use of advanced technology and magical spells. I just make sure the government funding for _that_ department goes…elsewhere.

"There's also the consideration of my property. If I had simply stolen it, it would give the more determined government officials and heroes another reason to come after me. If I legally own the land, they can't kick me off it." He chuckled. "But _I_ can kick _them _off for trespassing."

She shook her head. "You make evildoing sound so…practical."

He shrugged. "Business is business, evil or not. Oh, but that's right." He took his elbow off the mantel and brought his fist to his chest. "You don't believe in evil, do you?"

"If anything," Lita said, doing the same, "I believe in it even less now."

With a shake of his head, he said, "You truly are a puzzle, my dear. Now." He stepped towards her. "Perhaps you can fill in one of the pieces, and tell me why you stopped stealing."

Right. She knew this was coming. Surprisingly though, his revelation had eased some of her tension. He was a villain. _The _villain. Who was he to judge?

"Full disclosure, then?" she said, returning her elbow to the mantelpiece. "Remember how I said people do things not because they're good or evil, but because they're selfish or selfless?"

"Indeed."

"Well…" She played with her ponytail as she mulled over her words. "It's complicated."

He decided to turn the tables and copy her position. "Go on."

She sighed. "I got caught."

"Doesn't sound complicated to me," Black Hat said. "You feared returning to prison."

Lita shook her head. "It was more than that. I would've been in juvie much longer if Papi hadn't bailed me out." She dropped her forehead into her hand. "He had to mortgage the house, sell the car, all because I'd goofed."

Black Hat watched as she ran her hand through her hair._ Interesting_, he thought. _I don't think I've ever seen her this distressed. Not since she sold her soul to me, of course._

And to think the reason had nothing to do with him.

"I realized," she said with an exasperated sigh, "that if I got caught again, Papi couldn't afford to bail me out again. And he'd be alone."

She wasn't looking at him, but Black Hat was no longer grinning. "So, it wasn't for any moral reason?"

"If you count caring for my father as moral." She rested her cheek onto her fist. "I started thieving to help him, I stopped thieving to help him. I…didn't want to, though." The rest she said under her breath. "I didn't wanna be selfish."

Silence fell. Lita kept her gaze on the wall while Black Hat watched her. Once again, she had surprised him and said something he hadn't expected. But he understood her a little better now.

As a child, she'd been trained to commit evil deeds, but not for herself. Not because she wanted to hurt anyone. And yet, she'd taken pleasure in it. That was something he could relate to. But then, with the same inclination to help someone she cared about, she had stopped doing the evil thing she loved.

No wonder her moral code was so askew. No wonder she wasn't so easily phased by his evil presence. To her, there was no good or evil, so why should she fear him?

And she, herself, clearly didn't fall neatly into one of those categories, as she'd had a taste of both.

A single tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but he'd already seen it. Great. Now what should he do? He was used to tears, but not those caused by something that wasn't him. Should he scold her for her vulnerability? Should he tease her? Should he…say something?

"T-Thanks for the drink, boss," Lita said, dusting off the front of her suit. "If, um…that's all you wanted, I'll just…night."

She headed for the door.

"Wait."

Halting immediately, she turned back. The expression on Black Hat's face was…unusual. His usual grin was gone, and he was staring at the floor.

"I-If," he said, clearing his throat, "if you wish to…that is, if you keep it _brief_ and _discreet_…call your father…"

Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Are…are you serious?"

Straightening up, he narrowed his eyes into a scowl. "But don't forget we've tapped your phone! So if you even try asking him for help, or give him any sensitive information regarding the organization or your work here, I may just change my mind!"

Then she surprised him once again.

Before he could blink, her body crashed into his, her arms constricting around him. If he actually needed to use his lungs, he'd be suffocating right now.

"Thank you, boss!" Lita shouted, tears falling—this time, from happiness. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"GET OFF ME, _NOW_!" Black Hat shouted, loud enough to knock the wine glasses off the mantelpiece.

"Sorry," she said, pulling away.

"No," he growled, pointing a furious finger at her. "Hugging. _Ever_."

"Okay." She was still grinning from ear to ear. "Just thank you. If there's any way I can—"

"_Leave_."

"Right." Deciding it was best not to overstay her welcome, she ran to the door. "Night, boss!"

As she opened the door, she heard two startled cries. Stepping out into the hallway, she found Flug and Dementia on the floor, beside the door.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" Lita asked, shutting the door.

"Oh, good, you're alive!" Flug exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

Dementia scowled as she stood up. "And just _what_ were you doing in there with the boss, exactly?"

Lita concluded they hadn't heard much through the door. "Oh. He just offered me a drink."

Without warning, Flug grabbed her arm and pressed two fingers against her wrist. "Pulse is steady, good." He looked up at her face. "No skin discoloration." She grunted in her throat as he pulled her jaw open. "Tongue is a normal color. Any feelings of nausea?"

"He didn't poison me, Flug!" Lita said, shoving him away.

He still looked worried. "It could be slow-acting!"

"I'm _fine_! It was just a drink!"

"And _then_ what?" Dementia said, her face coming up to hers so Lita wouldn't miss her suspicious look. "You were in there an awful long time for just _one drink_!"

"Ugh, for the last time," Lita said, pushing her chest, "there's nothing going on between me and Black Hat! We drank, we talked, that's it! Good night!"

She tried walking past them when Flug stepped in front of her. "Then why do you look like you've been crying?"

Having forgotten about the tears, Lita attempted in vain to wipe the stains away.

"Lita," Flug said slowly, "if he hurt you—"

"What? No! He didn't…" She sighed. "Look. It's been a long night. And if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of this sticky outfit and get to bed."

She could still feel their stares on her back as she walked away. She didn't mind, as long as they didn't see her face, and the smile that had returned to it.

* * *

Minutes after Lita had left, Black Hat still stood there, stiff as a pole, fuming in fury. How _dare_ that girl hug him? Hug _HIM_?! The only ones ever to do that were 5.0.5.—that'd been once when he was first created—and Dementia.

But this wasn't a newborn genetic creation, or a demented lovesick one. This was a human being who knew what he was, what he was capable of, how much he disliked any signs of affection. And yet she'd had the gall to _hug him_?! Why?

But he knew why. He'd done something…_nice_. What had possessed him to do such a thing? Was it the tear he saw on her cheek? Yes, that was it. He just didn't want to have to deal with her pathetic crying. It wasn't that he cared.

He should've done more than yell at her for that hug. Ripped out her insides like he'd done with that malfunctioning Hatbot last Christmas. No, too much. She wouldn't be able to steal if her insides were ripped out.

But it was late. He would come up with a suitable punishment in the morning.

"Now," he murmured, taking the diamond off the mantel and examining it in his hand. "What the hell should I do with this thing?"

There'd been no client, you see. Black Hat had just been eager to see what his little thief was truly made of.

And boy, was he ever satisfied with the result!

* * *

**Enjoy the fluff while it lasts.**


	18. Punishment

**WARNING! In this chapter, Black Hat's more...sadistic side comes into play. It's not graphic, but it's pretty...intense.**

**I am so, SO sorry!**

* * *

"Stay calm, and no one gets hurt," the masked man said, pointing his pistol at the terrified store clerk.

"W-We don't got much cash, _s-señor_," said the clerk, a Hispanic boy of about seventeen. "S-Someone else robbed us just an hour ago."

"That's fine," the robber said. "Just get me some milk, eggs, banana juice—"

"B-Banana juice?" the boy said in surprise.

"It's my daughter's favorite!" He paused. "I like it too. Anyway, I also need bread and…"

He trailed off as his cell phone vibrated in his gray hoodie pocket, playing the ringtone of Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger." Gasping, the robber glanced down at his pocket.

"It can't be…" he whispered.

"Um…w-will that be all, _señor_?"

The gunman looked conflicted for a moment. "You know what?" He dug into his pocket and took out a crumpled piece of paper. "Just get all the items on this list while I take this call and no one gets hurt."

"_S-Sí, señor_!" the clerk said as he held out his hand for the paper.

As soon as the list fell into his hand, he grabbed a cloth shopping bag and rushed to retrieve the requested items. All while keeping his eye on the boy, the robber fished out his cell and answered it.

"_Mija_?" he said in a disbelieving tone. "Is that you?"

"_Papi!_" came Lita's voice from the other end. "_Yes, it's me!_"

Ricardo sighed in relief. "Oh, my _princesa_! I was so worried I'd never hear your voice again!"

"_The boss said I could call you after I did a job for him last night._"

"Job? So, he really has you stealing again?"

"_Y-Yes_," she said in a hesitant tone. "_I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you exactly_ what_ I stole, though. Oh, you should know they've tapped my phone, by the way, so this isn't exactly a private conversation_."

"I see." He paused to make sure the boy was gathering the groceries. "You sound alright, but…_are_ you?"

"_I'm fine, Papi. And I'm not just saying that because you-know-who might be listening right now. Despite the fact that I'm not allowed to leave without his permission, I'm pretty well taken care of here. Got my own room, got food, even a few friends. Oops. Boss doesn't like the F-word._"

"But what about," Ricardo lowered his voice, "_him_? He hasn't…_hurt_ you, has he?"

"_No, Papi. He hasn't._"Lita scoffed. "_I mean he got a few lucky shots during our sparring matches, but other than that, he's barely touched me._"

He let out another relieved sigh. "That's good to hear."

"_But what about _you_? How are you getting along without me?_"

"Oh, I'm…managing." He glanced at the gun in his hand. "You actually caught me in the middle of a robbery."

"_Robbery?! Papi, get off the phone! They'll think you're calling the police!_"

"_Mija_," he said with a chuckle. "_I'm_ the robber!"

"_You?_" she said in astonishment. "_But…you almost _never_ steal in the daylight!_"

"Yeah, well, that was before I threw my back out trying to do a backflip," he said, rubbing his spine. "No more stealth jobs for me."

"_Well, I'm glad you're taking care of yourself. I'll, uh, let you get back to work. But I'll call you later, okay?_"

"I hope you do. I still have many questions."

"_Me too. Love you, Papi._"

"Love you, _mija_."

Once he'd hung up, the boy returned with a bag full of groceries.

"Sorry about that," Ricardo said, casually sliding his cell back into his pocket. "My daughter. Couldn't wait."

"O-Oh I get it, _señor_!" the clerk said, shakily holding up the bag. "H-Have a nice day!"

* * *

As she sat on her bed, Lita was sad her long-awaited conversation with her father had been cut short, but it still made her feel better to hear his voice again. Once she'd hung up, she checked the time, seeing it was almost ten. It was just as well the call had ended, as she was due in the lab for a commercial filming.

So far, Lita had yet to be in the commercials. Black Hat had only let her observe quietly behind the Cam-Bot. He'd said she wasn't ready to be presented to the public as his minion yet. Not that Lita really minded. She'd never really been interested in fame, anyway. Or in this case, infamy.

When the airlock doors to the lab opened up, she was attacked with a huge hug from 5.0.5.

"Well, _buenos días_ to you too, _Pachoncito_," Lita said as she tried to return his tight hug. "What's gotten _you_ so excited?"

She heard a clearing of the throat that could only belong to their boss. With a small whine, 5.0.5. put Lita down and stepped away. Black Hat stood beside the Cam-Bot and seemed to be holding something behind his back. Flug stood next to the table holding the disintegration ray they were launching today. He was certainly nervous about something, as sweat was dripping down his bag. There was no sign of Dementia. She either didn't care to show up or Black Hat did not want her interrupting this commercial like usual.

"Oh," Flug said, picking up the ray to polish it. "5.0.5.'s just excited that you're going to be in today's commercial."

"Really?" Lita turned to the boss in surprise.

"Indeed," Black Hat said with a nod. "After last night's performance, I think it's high time my followers were introduced to my latest minion."

"Uh…okay. I've, uh…never been in a commercial before. What do I do?"

"Oh, not much." Flug chuckled awkwardly. "You just have to, uh…"

"Firstly," Black Hat said, stepping towards her, "you'll have to change out of that dull attire."

Lita glanced down at her yellow t-shirt and black jeans. She didn't think the outfit looked bad, but it definitely didn't fit in with this villainous crew.

"Fair enough," she said. "Should I…get the stealth suit or—?"

"Oh," the boss said with a grin, "I have something…better in mind."

He then pulled out a hanger from behind his back. What it carried made Lita gawk.

Before her was a black leotard with puffed shoulder-length sleeves. The low neckline was laced with red, a black bowtie in the center. Around it was a red tulle skirt that was so short, it might as well be called a belt. But that wasn't all. Draped over the hanger was a pair of red fishnet stockings.

"Oh," Black Hat said, bringing his other hand around. "Almost forgot."

He held up a pair of black high heels and a headband with a small, black hat on top.

"Is…" She looked blankly at her boss. "Is this a joke?"

Flug facepalmed his bag. "I told you she wouldn't like it, sir."

Ignoring the scientist, Black Hat replied, "I can assure you, Miss Gris, that I am quite serious. Oh, that reminds me. From now on, your villain name is Lita Ladrona."

She blinked up at him. "Since when?"

"Since I decided last night. Now, put these on."

She didn't mind the name. _Ladrona_ was the Spanish term for a female thief, and the alliteration with her nickname rolled off the tongue pretty well. And it had a more threatening sound, like Black Hat had wanted, even if it was a bit too literal.

This skimpy outfit, however? This was where she drew the line.

"Nah-uh," she said, holding up a finger. "_¡__Porque no!_There is no way in _Hell_ I'm wearing that thing!"

She expected him to yell. Instead, he looked over to the scientist and calmly said, "Flug, please explain to Miss Ladrona why she must wear this?"

"Um, uh," Flug said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking like he didn't want to be involved in this conversation. "Well, uh…it's to appeal to our…adult male audience?"

"Right," Lita said, crossing her arms as she looked back at her boss. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that you're a pervert?"

"Honestly, my dear," Black Hat said, rolling his eye, "you could be stark naked, and I wouldn't care."

"Then how come you never make Dementia wear stuff like this?"

He moved the hanger towards her. "Remember your contract, Miss Ladrona."

Still not quite used to the new name, Lita shook her head. "I'll look like a whore."

"So?" he said bluntly.

She pointed to the hat headband. "I'll look like _your_ whore."

He cocked an eyebrow, not seeming to catch her meaning.

"Oh, come on," she said with an exasperated sigh. "If people see me dressed up as a slutty version of you, they're gonna think we're…you know. _Involved._ Don't you think that'll tarnish your reputation as a heartless villain who wants nothing to do with anything remotely involving romance or sex?"

Black Hat paused, as if to think about it. "Some viewers might get that impression, yes."

She looked at him hopefully. "So…you won't make me wear it?"

"Oh no, you're still wearing it."

Lita scoffed. "_Why_?"

"Because I know it'll make you uncomfortable." He smirked as he leaned forward. "Consider it punishment for last night."

She stared at him incredulously. "Last night? What…what part of last night?"

Was it for triggering the alarm? Was it for talking back to him? She thought he'd been okay with that.

Then, with his face an inch from hers, his voice became more growly. "You know _exactly_ what you did. And if you ever do it again, remember that there are _worse_ things than being forced to wear immodest attire!"

Then she remembered something else that had angered him last night.

"Wait," she said in bewilderment. "Is this about the hu—?"

"PUT THIS ON BEFORE I PUT _YOUR_ SKIN ON THIS HANGER!" he bellowed in his demonic voice.

"Okay, okay!" she said, grabbing the hanger and accessories. "But don't go blaming me when people start shipping us!"

He cocked his head as she went over to the decontamination chamber to change.

"What do you mean they'd start 'shipping' us?" he said in confusion. "Who would dare put me in a box and ship me off to someplace?"

Lita groaned from behind the curtain. "You wanna explain it to him, Flug?"

"Nope!" Flug squeaked. "I had nothing to do with this decision, and am not gonna lend my opinion, nope!"

The dress looked even sluttier on her body. The neckline was so low, her cleavage was there for all the world to see. The tutu was so short, the fishnet stockings were the only things covering her legs, and all that did was make them look skinny. Though maybe people would be too busy noticing the fact that she hadn't shaved her legs in years—she didn't see much point in spending extra pesos on shaving cream when there was no one she was trying to impress—than them being so exposed. Not to mention her armpit hair was now plenty more visible.

And, as she'd predicted, with the red and black pattern, and the black hat headband, she looked like a slutty female version of her boss.

The only upside was that the high heels made her look taller. Too bad it'd been so long since she'd worn heels that she nearly tripped while pulling back the curtain.

Flug gasped upon seeing Lita step out in the costume. "Oh my—"

"Don't," she said through her teeth, holding up a warning hand, "speak."

She noticed her boss' blank expression, his eye racking up her body. Self-consciously, she covered her cleavage with her hand.

"Well," he said in a neutral tone, "it doesn't exactly spell _evil_, but it's better than the _Señorita Inocente_ look you were sporting earlier." He waved his hand. "5.0.5. put some makeup on her."

The bear moaned excitedly as he came at Lita with a makeup box.

_Of course, the bear does makeup_, she thought as she was suddenly attacked with a powderpuff.

Five minutes later—he worked fast—5.0.5. proudly held up a mirror so Lita could see the results. Thankfully, he didn't put too much on. Her face and neck were lightly powdered, her eyebrows had been made smoother and darker, and her eyes had been subtly outlined with some eyeliner and purple eyeshadow. The lipstick he'd chosen was a light brown, so it blended in with her skin but still made her lips noticeable.

Lita didn't usually wear makeup—too expensive—but she had to admit, it didn't look that bad. At least it didn't make her look more like a hooker.

"Thanks, bear," Lita said.

5.0.5. responded with a chipper, "_Mrow_."

"Yes, yes, now come," Black Hat said, walking up to her side. "We've wasted enough time already."

She flinched as he touched her back and guided her over to the Cam-Bot. She'd gotten used to his cold touch by now, but in _this_ outfit, when there was barely anything covering her skin, it was absolutely _freezing_.

"You were the one who insisted on the outfit and makeup, boss," Lita grumbled.

Ignoring her, he placed her in front of the Cam-Bot. "Your role is simple. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty."

She scowled at the mocking tone as he said that last part.

"And of course," he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "shoot the disintegration ray at those rabbits."

Her scowl turned into a look of shock. "Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, it's very simple," Flug said, showing her the gun. "All you have to do is point and pull the trigger here."

Lita bit her lip as the weapon was placed in her hands. It didn't look threatening. With its bright orange color, it could easily be mistaken for a child's toy.

"The rabbits are in a cage under that sheet over there," Flug said, pointing to the table on the other side of the room. He leaned forward to whisper, "Don't worry. They're old."

That didn't make Lita feel any better. She'd never really killed anything before. Except maybe the occasional fly or mosquito. And it was a different crime from stealing. At least when you stole, you could always return the item, or its original owner could replace it themselves. Killing was permanent. There was no going back from it.

But that wasn't the main reason she was nervous. Rabbits didn't have particularly long lifespans. And if they were in this evil lab, they probably wouldn't last much longer anyway. And there were more painful ways to go than to be spontaneously zapped into disintegrated particles, so this was more of a mercy killing. There were many ways to rationalize this concern.

Except for the fact that Lita had no idea how to shoot.

"W-Why do I have to shoot it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because I said so," Black Hat said gruffly.

"It's to appeal to our female demographic," Flug said calmly. "To show that villainesses can use our evil products too."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "So…you're appealing to your feminist," she said, glancing down at her outfit, "_and_ misogynist viewers…at the same time?"

Laughing awkwardly, Flug shrugged. "That's advertising for you."

"If there are no more _complaints_," Black Hat said, his eye directly on the woman, "we will begin in one minute."

"Yeah, um, sir?" Lita said.

The demon groaned. "_Now_ what?"

"Um," she said, turning the weapon over in her hand. "About…about shooting those rabbits…"

His face was in hers, his eye glowing dangerously red. "I _don't_ want to hear about _any _pathetic moral dilemmas that you may be mulling over right now! You are working for the greatest villain in the multiverse! If you can't so much as disintegrate a few puny _rabbits_, then maybe you aren't fit to be a part of my organization!"

"But boss—"

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her closer. "And if I can't find any use for you as a _minion_, Miss Ladrona," his eye flicked towards the covered cage, "perhaps _you_ should be the one in that cage!"

"I get the picture! But you should know that—"

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU BEFORE THIS COMMERCIAL IS THROUGH, _I'LL_ BE THE ONE SHOOTING THAT RAY AT _YOU_!"

Lita shut her mouth and nodded. Grunting in satisfaction, Black Hat released her.

"Now smile, will you?" he said in a mock-encouraging tone. "You're about to be on camera!"

Without speaking, Lita put on her customer service smile. Slightly exaggerated, but small enough to look sincere.

"Better," he said. "Now, once more. Say nothing. And when Flug takes the sheet off the cage, you just smile, point, and shoot."

Not wanting to push her luck, she nodded silently. As Black Hat turned his back to her, she glanced nervously at the gun in her hand.

_Guess he'll find out the hard way._

"Livestream's ready, sir," Flug said from his laptop. "We've got over two thousand people in the chat already!"

"Good," Black Hat said, straightening out his tie. "Remember. 49.99 in American dollars, 948.29 in Mexican pesos. Plus shipping and handling."

"Right, sir," Flug said, readying himself beside the covered cage.

The demon stood directly in front of the Cam-Bot, a grin on his face, one hand behind his back and the other on his chest in a gentlemanly pose. One thing Lita had noticed in observing the commercials was that her boss was a natural in front of the camera. Wasn't surprising with his overly inflated ego.

"Alright, Cam-Bot," Flug said, holding up three fingers. "We're live in three…two…action!"

The red light blinked under the Cam-Bot's beret. Lita stopped fumbling with the ray and held it up in two hands like one of Charlie's Angels. One thing she'd learned from years of odd customer service jobs was the ability to act like she knew what she was doing.

Considering she was holding an explosive weapon, however, this proved to be very, _very_ difficult.

"Hello, villains," Black Hat said, taking on his salesman role. "It is I, Black Hat, here once again with deadly items to destroy all the heroes—and other annoyances—in your life! Including our latest product…"

The Cam-Bot panned over to Lita, who did her best to perk up and look straight into the lens.

"The Disintegration Ray!" Black Hat said, walking up to her side. "Modeled by my new henchgirl, Lita Ladrona!"

For a touch of flair, Lita gestured to the gun with one hand, as she'd seen models do on TV. Out of the corner of his eye, Flug saw the livestream chat pick up rapidly.

Black Hat continued his sales pitch. "This weapon will leave your enemies in the dust! Literally!"

She couldn't help the snort of laughter that'd escaped her nostrils. Then she remembered what she was supposed to do next.

"Observe," Black Hat said, gesturing to Flug. "As we test our product out on living targets."

Cam-Bot turned over to the scientist, who took it as his cue to pull the sheet off the cage. Three large rabbits sat inside. They _did_ look old, as their eyes were pretty tired and worn. Their cage didn't even have any food, water, or wood shavings. Lita almost felt sorry for the poor things.

_Oh, right. I have to…kill 'em._

"Miss Ladrona," Black Hat said, bowing out of the line of fire, "if you would."

Gulping, Lita aimed the gun at the cage. Her hands were sweating and trembling, causing the ray to jiggle.

She was no stranger to weapons. But she'd never held a gun before. It wasn't the same as a knife. A knife was lighter, more controllable. Guns were heavier, unpredictable. Not to mention she had to aim from a distance, and she hadn't had much practice in that area. She didn't even play darts that much.

What if she missed? What if she accidentally hit Flug? What if it shot from the other end and _she _was turned to dust?!

The impatient look from her boss wasn't helping her in the least. She wanted to scream that she had no idea what she was doing, but remembering his warning, kept her mouth shut.

"While you're still young, Miss Ladrona," Black Hat growled through his teeth.

She quickly turned her attention back to the rabbits and tried to relax. _It can't be that hard, right? Just point and shoot, right? Just point and—_

"Just shoot already, ya nitwit!" Dementia shouted from behind her.

Lita had no idea when the mutant had come in, and was thus, so startled, that the gun dropped out of her hands.

"Dementia!" Flug screamed.

As Lita fumbled to regain her grip, the ray went off in her hands.

There was a flash of light, a screeching sound, and then a _poof!_

Once the gun was stable in her hands, Lita looked up to see the rabbits still intact. What had she hit?

Dementia was fine, as confirmed by the gasp behind her.

5.0.5. was fine. He was still watching from behind the Cam-Bot, shaking in terror.

Flug was fine. Though he was looking down at the floor in horror. Lita followed his gaze and put her hand to her mouth.

There in front of her, where Black Hat had stood just five seconds ago, was a smoking pile of black dust.

"Honeybun?" Dementia said in a squeaky voice.

"Boss?" Flug croaked.

_Holy shit!_ Lita thought in panic. _Did I just…did I just _kill_ my boss?!_

Then to everyone's amazement, the dust particles started moving. And slowly, they seemed to be reforming into a solid being. Lita found herself sighing in relief.

_That's right! He's immortal!_

Then she remembered they were still live. Her customer service side kicked in. _If something goes wrong, act like it's no problem!_

"A-As you can see!" Lita said chipperly to the Cam-Bot. "The Disintegration Ray also works on immortal beings!" She glanced down at the dust, which had now formed into what looked like a pile of black sludge. "Though temporarily, of course!"

"Err…yes!" Flug exclaimed, improvising along with her. "It will not kill immortal enemies, but will certainly slow them down long enough for you to detain them! Order now, for just, uh…uh…"

The scientist had been so distracted by the incident that he'd forgotten the price.

"Just 49.99 U.S. dollars!" Lita piped up. "Or 948.29 pesos! Assuming the exchange rate doesn't go up again. Plus shipping and handling! And don't forget to like, comment and sub—"

She was interrupted by an angry growl from the floor. Looking down, she saw a pair of claws coming out of the sludge. Glancing at the weapon in her hand, Lita realized with panic the deep trouble she was in.

"B-B-But," she said to the Cam-Bot with an awkward laugh, "this item is, uh…_not _recommended for use on y-y-your immortal boss!" She could see the top hat forming. "E-Especially when he can r-regenerate!" The claws had stretched into arms. "So, uh…order now and, uh…stay evil!"

Still carrying the ray, Lita bolted out of the lab. She knew it was pointless, as Black Hat would find her no problem, even without the tracking device in her arm. But maybe, if she kept running, it would buy time for Black Hat to cool down. Maybe if Flug and Dementia explained that it was an accident…

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Black Hat's voice echoed throughout the manor.

Maybe not.

Lita didn't bother waiting for the elevator and dashed down the stairs. Finding it difficult to run in heels, she paused a moment to kick them off. She had no idea where she was running. She just knew she couldn't stop. Already she could hear Black Hat's angry cries up above her.

Since the stairwell was too open an area, she got off on the next floor down. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran down the hall, holding the disintegration ray close. It wouldn't kill him, but she'd use it again, if need be.

Just then, a shadow passed over her as her arm was snatched up, forcing her to drop the gun. The nearest door flew open into a sitting room and Lita was whisked inside. The door slammed shut, and she was, in turn, slammed against the door.

Looking up, her eyes met Black Hat's. And it was glaring hard at her. His sharp teeth were clenched together in a furious growl as he arched himself over her. His grip on her arm was tightening by the second.

It was then, Lita knew, she'd done goofed. And for the first time since her arrival, she found herself legitimately scared of Black Hat.

"WAS IT YOUR INTENTION," he shouted in her face, his rotten breath smellier than ever, "TO HUMILIATE ME ON LIVESTREAM?! IN FRONT OF ALL MY VILLAINOUS VIEWERS?!"

"N-No!" Lita cried, struggling to get her usual boldness out. "I-It was an accident! D-Dementia surprised—"

"PERHAPS I'VE BEEN TOO LENIENT WITH YOU!" His grip on her arm tightened. "MAKING YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SHOOTING ME ALL WILLY-NILLY! WAS IT REVENGE FOR THE OUTFIT YOU DESPISE SO MUCH?!"

"No, boss!" She tried in vain to wrench her arm free. "I tried to tell you! I've never shot a gun before!"

He seemed to relax slightly as his voice lowered in volume. "That doesn't excuse your insubordinate behavior!" His gaze narrowed as he pressed her shoulder further against the door. "Do you think I tolerate your constant talking back to me? Your constant mocking of me as you mimic my every move?!"

She stiffened. "Y-You've…noticed that?"

"OF COURSE I'VE NOTICED!"

Lita winced at the spit splashing on her face. She felt Black Hat's claws dig into her shoulder, just one millimeter away from piercing her skin.

"YOU FAIL TO REALIZE YOUR PLACE!" he shouted, his breath cold on her face. "SEEMS YOU NEED A REMINDER OF WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE!"

Lita found herself trembling in his grasp. The delectable smell of fear coming off her then transformed Black Hat's anger into delight.

"Ah, at last," he said, inhaling deeply. "You've finally learned to fear me."

Lita opened her eyes to see his closed as he relished in her scent. His now smiling face was much too close for comfort.

"It only took several weeks," he said, opening his eye to show a deranged look. "But it was worth it." His hand moved up from her shoulder to her face. "Your fear is absolutely _intoxicating_, my dear."

"P-P-Please, sir, I—" she said weakly.

His finger silenced her, tracing over her trembling lips. "I really do like you, Miss Gris. But you do realize I can't let this little transgression go unpunished, don't you? I mean if I let _all_ my subordinates disintegrate me like that—which, by the way, is _extremely _uncomfortable—no one would take me seriously."

His hand came away from her face and produced the disintegration ray. "Perhaps I should give you a taste of the humiliation I went through."

Lita's eyes widened in horror. "N-Now hold on, boss! I-If you d-disintegrate me, I won't be able to steal for you! A-After all, I, uh…won't r-reform like you!" She paused. "W-Which, b-b-by the way was really cool to see! I mean imagine my r-relief when I realized you weren't d—"

His hand clasped round her throat, enough to silence her, but not choke her. "Flattery won't help you this time, Miss Gris."

The fact that he'd reverted back to calling her by her actual name made her even more nervous.

"But you have a point," Black Hat said, tossing the gun over his shoulder. "I have no desire to kill you. As of yet. Besides, I believe you once told me that death was too…merciful a punishment. It'd be over too quickly.

"Oh no." He cupped her chin. "I want you to remember your punishment, down to its very," he said, leaning forward, "last, painful," he hissed the last word into her ear, "detail."

"P-Please…"

The demon chuckled at how small her voice had become. "Not so bold now, are you, little one?"

Indeed, Lita was truly scared. Not of death, but of the unknown.

Usually, when in a scrape like this, she could deduce the intentions of her attackers right off the bat. From that, she'd determine the best means of dealing with the situation. If it wasn't money they wanted, it was sex. Money was an easy fix. If she couldn't fight her attacker off, she'd just throw her wallet at them. Sex was a bit trickier to deal with, but rapists tended to be a bit less calculative than muggers. And they always made the mistake of underestimating her because she was a woman.

But she had no idea what Black Hat wanted. Well, she knew he wanted vengeance, but that led to a number of possibilities. With his powers, he could literally do _anything_ to her! She wasn't sure if she should protect her wallet or her panties! But of course, neither of those were his targets.

The worst part was, whatever he had in mind, there was nothing she could do about it. Even if she fought, he'd win. It wasn't a matter of gender, but pure fact that he was the most powerful being in the universe. Sweet-talking wouldn't work either, as he was also the smartest. At least, he was the smartest being _she_ knew. And, having observed her the past several weeks, he would not make the mistake of underestimating her. He knew she was a fighter, and would _not_ go easy on her this time!

Lita hadn't realized just how lucky she'd been before. It was clear her luck had run out, as had Black Hat's patience. There was no possible way for her to come out of this unscathed. She had messed up big time, and he was not intent on forgiving her. The memory of Dementia's broken arm caused her to shiver. Suddenly, it wasn't so pleasing an image anymore.

But just _what_ was he going to do? Lita hated not knowing! Death was at least certain! There'd be no pain afterwards. It'd be over.

Catching Black Hat's thoughtful expression, it seemed _he_ didn't know what he was going to do either.

"Hmm," he said, bringing his finger to his chin. "Let's see. What would be a suitable punishment for you?"

It was strange. He'd been looking for an excuse to punish her severely. Now that he had the opportunity, he found himself unable to decide the proper penalty.

He considered breaking her hands, as they'd been the ones to fire the gun. But no, hands were much too valuable to a thief. He thought of disintegrating just one part of her body, but if she so much as missed a finger, it'd be difficult for her to pull off her heists. No, her body would have to stay intact.

It would have to be painful. But small. Yet traumatizing. Something she'd remember next time she even thought to defy him.

As his eye wandered absentmindedly over her trembling body, he couldn't help but notice how much of her skin was exposed. He paid special attention to her neck, its small veins pulsing rapidly.

"Oh, yes," Black Hat said, his sharp teeth glinting as he grinned widely. "That would be most," his finger traced her shoulder wistfully, "_delicious_."

When Lita saw the direction of his gaze, mistaking it to be towards her breasts, her fear quickly transformed into disgust. In an instant, all her rationality was thrown out the window, in place of pure survival instinct.

"DON'T YOU _FUCKING _TOUCH ME!" she shouted, kicking him hard in the balls.

The kick didn't hurt, but caught Black Hat off-guard enough for him to back away. He stared at her with a mixture of shock and anger.

"You can," she said, wrenching her arm free from his grasp now that it had loosened, "torture me all you like!" She poked him in the chest. "You may have my soul, but I will _not_ let you take my body too!"

The anger went away, leaving only confusion. "What?"

"I know you're a villain." She held up her hands. "I'm fine with that. I'm even fine with you casually murdering bunnies! But I draw the line at rape!"

"_What_?!" Black Hat put a hand to his chest. "You thought…you thought I'd…I wasn't going to _rape_ you, you idiot!"

Lita blinked in surprise. At his claim, as well as his tone. He actually sounded…appalled. Insulted that she would accuse him of such a thing.

"You…weren't?" she uttered.

"No, of course, not!" he exclaimed, as if the very idea was ridiculous. "I was going to suck your blood!"

This, too, surprised her. She hadn't considered the demon to have vampiric tendencies, though she wouldn't put it past him.

"That's…it?"

Black Hat scoffed. "What do you mean, '_that's it_?' Do you know what it means for someone to drain all the blood from you?!"

"W-Well, yeah," Lita said, still bewildered by the idea. "I mean I've watched _Twilight_."

He slapped himself in the face. "What is _wrong_ with you, woman?! How are you not fazed by my threatening," he said, stepping towards her, "to take you into my grasp," he took her by the shoulders, "to…sink my teeth into your neck," his eye focused on her throat, "to…to pierce your delicate vein," Lita shivered as his cold finger traced up her shoulder, "to…drink the precious source of life that runs through them," and then to her neck, "to…savor that sweet, _sweet_ liquid," his mouth was watering at the thought, "while the life drains slowly from your body and…you tremble…powerless against it…"

The more he talked about it, and the more he stared at her neck, the more he craved her blood. It'd been so long since he'd taken a drink from someone. How must she taste, now that she was marinated in fear? And oh, how that fear would grow, with every second his drinking would bring her closer to death! The very idea made him growl hungrily.

And it would be a fitting punishment. It would be painful, but as long as he didn't get too greedy, she'd recover, and not be left physically disabled. And he'd be exerting his power over her, marking her as his property with his bite, showing her once and for all that he was not a being to be trifled with.

Lita felt uneasy as he watched her neck with that hungry eye. She finally knew what he wanted. And frankly, it was better than him wanting her virtue. Not that she was a virgin, but she still had her pride. This knowledge quelled her fear, but only slightly.

Now came the hard part of getting out of here. There was no doubt he was going to hurt her. Once Black Hat had made up his mind, there was no changing it. But perhaps there was a way to soften the blow.

"If…I let you drink my blood," Lita said slowly, "without struggle, will…will you promise not to kill me?"

His eye rolled up to meet hers. Her sudden submission surprised him. But he wasn't complaining.

"That's a risky deal, my dear," the demon whispered, his hand moving down her arm. "Even if you keep your end of the bargain, I might just," he chuckled darkly, "lose myself."

Without breaking eye contact, Lita took a deep breath. "Do what you want. I deserve it. I just don't wanna die today."

Her voice was quiet, but strong, and sincere. Black Hat tried to control the giddiness bubbling up inside his chest. After weeks of this woman standing up to him, he'd finally managed to take her down a peg. Now here she was, submitting fully to his power.

At last, she understood that there was no use fighting him.

As his grin widened, Black Hat pulled her closer. "Deal."

Stepping back, he led her away from the door and over to one of the red velvet couches in the room. As promised, Lita didn't struggle as he sat her down on the couch.

"W-Will it hurt?" she couldn't help but ask.

He shrugged. "My victims never lived long enough to complain." The worry in her eyes caused him to smirk. "Oh, you'll be fine, as long as you remember our deal."

She bit her lip. "I'm not gonna turn into a demon, am I?"

He chuckled. "You mistake demons for vampires. Now hold still, or this'll hurt more than it has to."

Lita kept still as he lay her back on the couch. The sickening grin he wore as he climbed on top of her caused her to shiver. She decided it would be better if she closed her eyes.

She tried to relax herself, but it was difficult when feeling the weight of his body crushing down on her chest as he leaned towards her. With so much bare skin and nothing much covering the rest, she could easily feel each crease in his coat, the buttons on his vest, the sharp edges of his spats on either side of her legs.

Her heartbeat accelerated at the memory of another body crawling on top of her. One she'd tried so hard to forget.

_Easy, girl_, she told herself. _That's not what he's after. Worst case scenario is you'll feel anemic after this. That's fine. You deal with that feeling every other period or so, so no biggie. Just hope the bite wound doesn't take too long to heal._

She gasped as she felt something cold and wet on her neck. It took a second for her to realize it was her boss' long, snake-like tongue. It ran slowly up her neck, as if to sample the taste of her. Despite her situation, she found herself clinging to his arm.

The action caused Black Hat to retract his tongue. He glanced over at her hand clutching his sleeve. He found it delightfully ironic that she was seeking comfort from the very thing tormenting her. It showed how desperate she was.

Finally, she was right where he wanted her. In his hold, completely submissive, and absolutely terrified. For a moment, he considered dulling the pain, as a reward for her cooperation.

But he wasn't _that_ merciful.

Lita steadied her breath as he felt his cold claw on her head, tilting it slightly to the right to expose her neck further. She shivered as his icy breath drew nearer, his saliva dripping onto her skin.

Strangely though, she found herself relaxing beneath him. Now that she knew what was coming, there was no more dreaded anticipation. She supposed there were worse things he could do than drink her blood. At least he didn't want what most men wanted from her.

And despite how scared she was, how terrifying Black Hat was in this moment, she trusted him. She trusted him enough to keep his promise and not kill her.

The suspense, however, was _much_ more torturous. She didn't understand why he was taking so long! Why couldn't he just get this over with?

Losing patience, Lita reached up with her other hand and pulled his head down towards her. Shocked at this action, Black Hat shut his mouth before his fangs could pierce her skin.

Something was…off. Why was she rushing this? Why had the tension in her body ceased? Taking a whiff of her, he was astonished to find that her fear was diminishing by the second!

He pulled away to look at her. Her eyes opened in confusion.

"W-What are you waiting for?" she stammered.

Black Hat stared at her, unable to respond.

He had no idea.

He had no idea why he'd stopped. Was it because of her unexpected willingness? Was it the fact that her fear was slipping away? Or maybe, because she wasn't fighting back, this didn't feel as…satisfying as it should've been? She _always_ fought against him! Even though it was a losing battle! It was one of the things he secretly admired about her. To see her act so helpless was just…unsettling to him.

Whatever the reason, he found himself no longer wishing to harm her. He couldn't believe it. There'd never been a time, since he'd gotten his demonic powers, that he _didn't_ want to harm someone! Especially someone who'd humiliated him in front of millions of villains!

But here he was, sitting above his victim, his bloodlust suddenly gone.

"Boss?" Lita said, using her elbows to prop herself up. "Are you…are you alright?"

She shouldn't be asking that question. After all, _he_ was the one threatening to suck her blood! Why should she care if he was alright? But as she gazed up at him, his expression seemed…hesitant. Almost…conflicted?

Could it be that Black Hat had suddenly…changed his mind about hurting her?

Black Hat saw the bewilderment in his victim's face, and realized that if he didn't do something soon, the situation would become even more awkward. He couldn't just let her go. It'd make him look soft, and would cause her to think that she could get away with humiliating him. But the idea of biting into her throat didn't sound so pleasing anymore. Not to mention there was the deal they'd just struck. If he didn't drink her blood, he might have to kill her.

Then it occurred to him.

Before Lita could ask further, Black Hat shifted backwards so that he was sitting on her legs. Grabbing her right arm, he lifted her into a sitting position. He rotated her arm so that her palm was facing up. He licked the area below her wrist, sending another shiver through her.

Then, with a single claw, Black Hat made a small cut below her wrist. The pain was sharp, but brief. Lita gasped out of reflex. She then watched perplexed as Black Hat brought her arm to his lips and started sucking on the small wound.

Lita didn't know what to think. A minute ago, he'd been aiming for her throat. He was still drinking her blood, but in a way that she could barely feel anything. What had caused him to change his mind?

Or, was this perhaps his way of luring her into a false sense of security, before inflicting the real pain?

Meanwhile, Black Hat was relishing in this small taste of her blood. It was a bit deficient in iron, but strong. It was also AB negative, a rarer type. This explained her personality so much. He found people with AB negative blood to be self-contradictory.

After all, it had been _his_ blood type once.

As he sucked more and more of her delicious blood, he could feel his earlier thirst returning. He even considered going for her neck again.

But before he could make that decision, the door flung open.

"Sir!" Flug cried, waving his tablet. "Before you punish Lita, you should—"

He stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene in front of him. Black Hat and Lita were staring at him, sitting on the couch together in a…questionable position, the demon's lips on her arm.

Considering Lita looked more embarrassed than frightened, the scientist had no idea what to make of it.

"Um," Flug said, holding up a shaking finger, "am I interrupting s-something?"

Scowling, Black Hat dropped Lita's arm and climbed off her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Eep!" Flug held up his tablet as a shield. "I just, um…thought you should know that…we just received over five hundred orders for the Disintegration Ray, and uh…they're still coming in fast!"

Relaxing a bit, the demon glanced back at Lita, who was now sitting fully upright as she cradled her arm. The wound wasn't severe. Only a little blood was trickling from it.

"And, uh," Flug said, showing his boss the screen, "you should read the comments from the livestream. The, uh…audience seems to be really taken with—"

Black Hat snatched up the tablet before he could finish. Their boss skimmed over the comments section of the video. His back was to her, so Lita couldn't see his expression. After about a minute, Black Hat shoved the tablet into the scientist's chest.

"Patch her up, will you?" he commanded gruffly.

With a nod, Flug saluted as his boss stomped out the door. He then turned to Lita. Seeing the blood on her arm, he started to understand what Black Hat had done.

"You okay?" Flug asked, running over to her.

As he examined her arm, Lita opened her mouth, but paused as she processed the last five minutes.

Then, as if she couldn't believe her own words, she replied in a small voice, "Y-Yeah. I'm…okay?"

* * *

**I didn't want to make this an abusive relationship. But given how Black Hat is, I knew it was only a matter of time before he'd lose his patience with Lita. I went over this scene again and again in my mind before finding a way where he wouldn't hurt her _too_ much, but still leave her pretty shook up. The point was to show Black Hat's hesitance to severely harm her. I realize this scene was intense, but necessary to move the story forward.**

**DON'T HATE ME!**


	19. Apologies and Amendments

**Note that the story's going to be pretty slow-paced from now on as relationships are established.**

**Also, in response to guest reviewer "rosebud," the celebrity whose voice I think would best fit Lita would be America Ferrera.**

* * *

"Good news," Flug said. "You won't need stitches."

He'd taken Lita to the lab to tend to her cut. She sat on his worktable while he dabbed the small wound with a damp cloth, cleaning up the blood. 5.0.5. place his enormous paw on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's okay, _Pachoncito_," Lita said, giving the bear a small smile. "It doesn't hurt that much."

"You're lucky," Flug said as he rummaged through the first-aid kid. "Last time Black Hat took a drink from someone, he'd ripped the guy's throat open with his teeth."

Dementia huffed from the other side of the lab. "He never takes a drink from _me_."

"I don't think this is something you should be jealous of, Dementia," Lita said.

"This might sting a little," Flug said, getting out some disinfectant spray.

Lita winced as the chemicals mingled with her wound. "It was kind of weird though. He was aiming for the throat, but he changed his mind at the last minute. Does he do that kind of thing a lot?"

The scientist shrugged as he got out a roll of gauze. "Who knows why Black Hat does anything, really? Maybe it was his way of holding back, knowing how valuable you are." He caught her raised eyebrow. "Do you really think either of us would still be alive if that man _didn't_ have self-control?"

Holding her arm steadily, he began wrapping the gauze around the wound. "I realize how…traumatizing this must be. This is the first time he's used corporal punishment on you, and it won't be the last."

His solemn tone didn't escape her. "Has…has he ever done anything like this to you, Flug?"

Pausing a moment, he reached for some scissors. "You want the short list, or the long?"

Lita shook her head. "Why do you work for him, Flug? You know how I got roped into this, but you know he's not a very nice guy. Criminal offenses aside, of course, he could at least be a little more respectful towards his employees."

He cut the gauze. "I'm not exactly a nice guy either."

"You're nice with me, at least."

Once he'd pinned her bandage into place, Flug stood and met her gaze. "No one in this house is nice, Lita." He looked fondly at the bear. "Except for 5.0.5., of course."

5.0.5. emphasized his point by taking Lita's arm and kissing her bandage.

"We're all here for a reason. You think _this_ was bad?" Flug gestured to her arm. "I've done worse."

"I know," Lita said, massaging her arm. "I watched the tapes."

He shook his head. "Those tapes don't even scratch the surface of the things I've done. Do you see this plane?" He gestured around the lab. "Haven't you ever wondered how it got here? Hasn't my name given you any hints?" He pointed to the plane crash logo on his shirt. "Or even this?"

She shrugged. "So, you crashed this plane. It was kind of obvious in retrospect."

"It's a big plane, Lita." His tone became cryptic. "Haven't you wondered about the passengers?"

Her eyes widened. "Damn, Flug. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Oh, I have no intention of hurting you, Lita," he said, waving a hand. "I like you too much. But you have to know, I'm not a good person."

"Good people don't exist. But that doesn't mean people can't do good things." Sighing, she glanced at her bandaged arm. "Today was an accident. I wish the boss had seen it that way."

"Well, then," Flug said, patting her arm, "consider this a blessing."

"It might've gotten worse if you hadn't shown up." Lita cocked her head. "Those comments you showed him. What did they say to get him to give up on me?"

"Oh, you can read them here." He picked up his tablet and pulled up the video from earlier. "To put it simply, your debut as an evil henchgirl was well received."

She took the tablet and started scrolling through the comments. To her surprise, the majority of them seemed to be about her.

_Damn, this girl's got some guts!_

_Shooting her own boss? Now THAT'S evil!_

_Bout time BH hired another woman!_

_Feminism, FTW!_

"You mean they actually _liked_ me disintegrated Black Hat?" Lita said in amazement.

Flug shrugged. "Villains _love_ watching violence. And thanks to your little mishap, we got more sales than expected."

The idea that some good had come out of her mistake caused Lita to smile. However, that smile was short-lived when she came to the more…obscene comments.

_Woo! Look at the curves on THAT cutie!_

_Nice boobs._

_Did Black Hat finally get himself a girlfriend?_

_Forget the ray! How much for HER?!_

_I'd pay for HER services any day!_

Lita put down the tablet in disgust. "I _told_ you I'd look like a whore."

"Oh." Flug tucked the tablet into his lab coat. "D-Don't pay attention to comments like that. You know how villains are. Even with Rule 10V3, they can still be sort of…inappropriate."

"Glad _you _aren't like that."

"Yeah, well," the scientist said, his neck turning red. "As Lord Black Hat says, 'being a villain doesn't mean you can't be a gentleman.'" He leaned forward to whisper, "For the record, the outfit wasn't my idea."

"I know," she said, smiling softly.

"Hmm," Flug said thoughtfully. "Dementia's been awfully quiet." He looked back to find that the mutant was no longer in the lab. "That's never good. I better make sure she's not destroying my machines again."

"Yeah, you'd better. Thanks for the bandage. Now, if you don't mind," she said as she jumped down from the table, "I'm getting out of this dumb thing before I freeze to death."

As she picked up her clothes and headed for her room, Lita contemplated the events of the last hour. She really should be traumatized from being made into a snack for her boss, even if he didn't take enough blood to kill her. But honestly, she was more perplexed than traumatized.

He could've taken more from her. He could've made it more painful by biting her neck, like he'd said he would. And yet, he'd chosen a less excruciating method.

But why? Why had he suddenly decided to ease up on the brutality of her punishment? She hadn't struggled. He had no reason to be gentle, if that's what she could call it.

There was something else that puzzled her too. When she had thought he was going to rape her, Black Hat had sounded…disgusted by the idea. How was a demon who murdered and tortured mercilessly, had not even considered rape as an option for punishment? Not that she was complaining. It just seemed…strange.

Well, there was that Rule 10V3 of his to take into account. But sex and love weren't the same thing. Even if he was asexual—she was demi, herself—he still could've done it to exert his power over her.

As she changed clothes in her room, a new thought occurred to her.

Could it be that Black Hat, the master of all villainy, had a conscience?

Her mother's words echoed through her mind: _There are no bad people in this world. Just people, who sometimes do bad things._

With Black Hat's track record, Lita had been ready to believe that there was hardly any good in that cold-hearted demon. But if he was one-hundred-percent evil, then why hadn't her punishment been worse? She also remembered their private conversation last night, how he had listened to her open up about her past, and then his sudden allowance to let her call her father.

Don't get her wrong. Lita was not stupid enough to think that this made him a good person. As she'd said, there were no good people in this world either. Except maybe 5.0.5. Black Hat was still dangerous, and he probably saw her more as a piece of property than an actual person. Not to mention that while the pain hadn't been severe, he had still hurt her.

But he was also a person. Which meant that he had a conscience like everyone else. And it was for this reason that Lita did not fear him.

However, if she messed up again, she wasn't so sure how merciful Black Hat would be.

* * *

Black Hat sat in his office, watching today's commercial on his laptop for what felt like the thousandth time. After reading the comments praising Lita's performance, he'd decided to watch the part he'd missed while he was too busy reforming. Then he went back and watched the whole thing. Several hours later, the video was still on loop.

He hadn't heard Lita's recovery speech after disintegrating him. The girl was a natural at thinking on her feet, despite the bizarre situation. Given how something would go wrong in nearly _every one_ of Black Hat's commercials, this was a much-needed quality. He shouldn't have been surprised, considering the amount of sales jobs he'd seen on her resumé. A normal person would've freaked out after accidentally disintegrating their boss, but instead, she had kept a cool head and continued on with the commercial.

And yes, he was well aware it had been an accident, especially after so many re-watches. Despite her smile, he could see her nerves in the way her hands were shaking. It was perfectly clear from her weak, trembling grip that she'd never held a gun before. He knew it wasn't an easy weapon to wield, as he'd had to learn to use it when it was first invented. Anyone could pull a trigger, but aiming while holding a weapon of such explosive force was another story. It had been, admittedly, trickier for Black Hat, as he'd had to learn to shoot with one eye. And Lita had obviously not intended to shoot him. It was Dementia who had surprised her, causing the ray to set off.

Lita was lucky this slip-up had worked in his favor, otherwise Black Hat was pretty sure he would've done much worse to her. But the first day's sales were record-breaking, the commercial was going viral, and based on the comments, his latest minion's popularity was growing rapidly. He paused the video to scroll through the most recent comments.

Most of them were praising. Apparently, his followers liked seeing rebellious minions. Lita's gumption was certainly something to admire.

However, the majority of the comments were…questionable. A lot of them were concerning Lita's appearance. Of course, Black Hat was used to lovesick fans complimenting his and his subordinate's appearances, but these were of a…lewder nature.

_Look at those tits!_

_Ooh, I'm feeling tight just looking at that tight dress._

_Those legs are smoking!_

Black Hat couldn't help but roll his eye. _Honestly, you'd think these people had never seen a woman before._

Some of the comments were a bit more negative.

_She's pretty cute, but what's with all that leg hair?_

_Ew! Doesn't this girl ever shave her pits?_

Black Hat raised an eyebrow at these. _So what if she has leg and armpit hair? Don't _all_ humans?_ He honestly hadn't paid much attention.

And, of course, there were the comments that _really_ ticked him off.

_Did Black Hat finally get himself a girlfriend?_

_Are she and Black Hat dating?_

_Ooh! I totally ship it!_

He still had no idea what "shipping" meant.

It wasn't until he read the comment about asking for Lita's "services," realizing they weren't referring to her thieving, he slammed the laptop shut. If he didn't need people buying his products, he'd be hunting these trolls down and annihilating them one by one.

He should've never put her in that atrocious outfit. No one would assume this of him, but he was well aware of how unfairly women were treated in this world. He made no effort to remedy that, of course, but he'd seen first-hand how harshly a man could objectify a woman. Of course, Black Hat objectified _all_ of his subordinates, but never sexually. That trashy costume had been a revenge game to make Lita uncomfortable. Seems she'd been right on how she'd be perceived.

But these comments alluding to Lita being a whore awakened old memories of a woman he'd been particularly close to. The _only_ woman he'd ever been close to. He remembered how they'd walk the streets, her soft hand holding his then tiny one, all the men leering at her and shouting countless vulgarities her way. She'd responded to all of them with a polite smile, but even though he'd been a child, he'd always noticed the pain hidden in her eyes.

Black Hat wondered if Lita had read these comments yet, and what she might think of them. Was that same pain tainting her bright blue eyes right now?

He felt a pang of emotion in his chest. An emotion he hadn't felt for a very long time.

Guilt.

The realization was alarming, but he truly felt guilty. Guilty, for forcing her into that outfit, for making her use a weapon she was unfamiliar with, for punishing her for something that wasn't her fault.

Was that why he had hesitated in that moment? When he could've bitten mercilessly into her throat and drained half the blood from her? Because he'd felt…guilty?

With a frustrated growl, Black Hat put his head in his hands, his elbows leaning onto his desk. He had no idea why he was feeling this way! He'd done much worse to others for far pettier reasons! Why was he fretting over hurting this one person? Why did he care that strangers were saying crude things about her? Why did it matter if she was being sexually objectified by others?

Whatever the reason, he was curious about how Lita was coping. Was she traumatized from today's incident? _Of course, she is_, he thought with a smirk.

Pressing the remote to lower the monitors, Black Hat browsed through the security cameras. The timestamp revealed that it was nearly midnight. Apparently, he'd missed dinner. No matter, he didn't necessarily need to eat anyway.

Flug was working late in his lab, 5.0.5. was curled up in his stuffed animal corner, Dementia was secured in her room—she hadn't broken from her restraints this time—but Lita was apparently awake. She was on her bed, but was still fully dressed and talking on her cell. It seemed she'd taken full advantage of the amendments to her phone privileges. He was ready to unmute the monitor, but then realized he'd only hear one half of the conversation. So, he opened his laptop to pull up her cell recording.

* * *

"So the guard was in the very next room," Lita said into her phone excitedly, "and I was stuck in this laser grid like a pretzel! So I told Dementia to pull me up at the count of three, and as soon as I said 'three,' I snatched the thing up and she pulled me up through the skylight! The alarm went off, but I was outta there before the guy could get his gun!"

She heard a laugh from the other end. "_Wonderful job, _mija_!_"

She couldn't help but tell her father about the heist the other day. She figured as long as she didn't say _what_ she had stolen, it was okay. Besides, it wasn't like her papi was going to tell anybody, being a thief too.

"_I never thought I'd be so happy to see you stealing again!_" Ricardo exclaimed.

"Me neither," Lita said, hugging her stuffed goat. "You think Mom would approve?"

"_She'd have wanted you to be happy._" He sighed. "_Though I wish you could've kept your honest life. I do worry about you getting caught again._"

"That won't happen, Papi. Don't forget I'm not working alone this time."

"_That's what I'm worried about. Villains aren't exactly the most…trustworthy teammates. I mean…you don't expect Black Hat to come to your rescue if you get caught, do you?_"

Lita blushed at the memory of him catching her the other day. "Didn't he get you out of jail several times in the past?"

"_Yes, but always at a price. That demon doesn't care about anyone but himself._"

She touched the bandage on her arm. "H-Hey. Don't forget he might be listening." She shouted into the phone. "Being the pervert that he is!"

"_I don't care. You shouldn't be in there in the first place._"

Lita shook her head. "If I wasn't, you'd be dead right now."

"_But at least you would've been safe._"

Still cradling her arm, she said nothing for a long while.

"_I swear, _mija_, I'll find a way to get you out of there._"

"Papi," she said slowly. "Don't you go do anything stupid, now."

"_I _will_ find a way. Just hold on a little bit longer._"

Lita sighed. "Seriously, Papi. Just let me go. Be glad Black Hat is letting me talk to you at all. Let's not push our luck any further, okay?"

There was a soft knock at the door.

"I gotta go," she said. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"_Take care, _mija_,_" Ricardo said in a sad voice.

"_Te amo__, _Papi," Lita said before hanging up.

When she saw the time on her phone, she realized she'd been on it for over an hour. So, who could be knocking at her door so late at night?

She certainly didn't expect to find Black Hat standing there.

"Oh," she said, her hand flying to her bandaged arm. "H-Hey, boss."

His expression was neutral as he stared at her, his hands behind his back. She was understandably uneasy, after what he'd put her through today, though not as utterly terrified as he'd predicted. She made no attempt to run, knowing it would be pointless, but kept her gaze on the floor.

After a minute of silence, Black Hat asked, "Shouldn't you be asleep, Miss Ladrona?"

_Oh, _Lita thought. _He's here about the extremely long phone call to my papi._

Despite what had happened earlier, she tried to keep the mood light. "I, um…could ask you the same question, sir."

Black Hat rolled his eye. "Unlike you fragile mortals, I don't require sleep."

She looked up at him in surprise. "So…you don't sleep…_at all_?"

"Only when I feel like it," he said with a shrug.

"Wow," Lita said as she processed this little tidbit. "You must have a _hell_ of a lot of free time then."

"You have _no_ idea." He glanced at her bandage. "How's your arm?"

Her fingers closed around the bandaged area. "I've…had worse."

He nodded. "At least you're not a crybaby like Flug."

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less," she wanted to say, but held her tongue.

True, it wasn't bad in terms of physical pain. She just didn't like the memory of him crouching over her in a way that she had to remind herself he'd only been after her blood. For a moment, she thought he'd come to finish what he'd started.

"What do you want?" she asked abruptly.

Black Hat made eye contact with her. She didn't avoid it this time. No use looking emotionally vulnerable, even if she had a lesser opinion of him now. Even if he'd softened his punishment, it didn't excuse what he had done.

His eye shut as he inhaled deeply. "I've come, in order to…to…"

The next sound that came out of his mouth was a croak. Lita cocked her head at him.

"What?"

He cleared his throat. "I wanted to a…apo…apolo—gi…apol—"

Those big blue eyes of hers widened, not believing what she was hearing.

"Holy shit!" Laughter bubbled in her throat. "Are you…are you actually trying to _apologize_?"

"SHUT UP!"

His cheeks became a shade darker. _Oh my gosh_, she thought, covering her mouth to keep the laughter at bay. _Is he actually _blushing_ right now?!_

"DON'T LAUGH!"

She wheezed. "S-Sorry! It's just…you…I didn't think…"

She couldn't help it any longer. He just looked so _adorable_ when flustered like that! Black Hat growled at her as she clutched her stomach and burst out laughing. He waited a full minute for her to calm down.

"Have we gotten that out of our system?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah," Lita said, straightening up. "You were saying?"

He heaved an exhausted sigh. "As I was _trying_ to say. I came here so I could," he winced, "a-p-p-p—"

He struggled to utter the word. Lita had a feeling he didn't do this sort of thing often. To think, the evil entity who'd brought empires to their knees was stumbling over an apology like a nervous schoolboy.

It was just too _cute_!

"Sound it out," Lita said sweetly.

He grunted in frustration. "APOLOGIZE! There! I said it!"

The demon turned to leave, but Lita, who was enjoying this too much, wasn't letting him go _that_ easily.

"You know?" she said, crossing her arms and leaning casually against the doorframe. "You've done so much crap to me, you're gonna have to be more specific."

Sending her a death glare, he faced her again. "Fine!" He crossed his own arms. "I'm s-s-sorry for punishing you! Happy?!"

"Hmm." She moaned teasingly. "Didn't really sound sincere."

"What do you want me to say?!" Black Hat threw his hands up in the air. "That today wasn't your fault?! That it was wrong of me to force you into uncomfortable attire?! That I shouldn't have given you a weapon you were unfamiliar with?! That you didn't shoot me on purpose and thus I shouldn't have tormented you for it?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!"

Lita's smile faded as she took in his words, finding herself too stunned to respond. With a heavy sigh, Black Hat folded his hands behind his back.

"Indeed," he said slowly. "What happened during the commercial…wasn't your doing. You…tried to tell me you didn't know how to use a gun, and I didn't listen. So, perhaps, you…didn't deserve the punishment I gave you."

Lita had every right not to forgive him. He was a villain, after all. Even if he was apologizing, she'd learned the hard way that one apology wasn't enough to fix everything. Especially when, after apologizing, that person proceeded to do the same thing the next day.

But this was _Black Hat_! He wasn't known for apologizing for _anything_! Which was probably why this had been hard for him to say. If he was making an effort to do something that he despised doing for her, he must've really felt guilty.

It further confirmed Lita's theory about him not being one-hundred-percent evil.

"A-And so," Black Hat said, stammering, "for that, I am…s-s-s-s—"

"Don't hurt yourself, boss," she said. "I get it."

He released the air he'd been holding in. Not that he needed to breathe, of course.

He gave Lita a warning look. "If you tell anyone about this—"

She held up a hand. "Don't worry, sir. I won't go telling anyone you have a conscience."

His cheeks took on that darker color again. "I didn't come here out of the goodness of my heart, if that's what you're implying! I merely…realized my error and came to correct it!"

"Sure." She gave him a small smile. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for disintegrating you. Must've been a pain."

"It _was_," he grumbled before relaxing. "But…in retrospect, I should've better prepared you. Clearly, you need more training where weapons are concerned."

Lita looked at him hopefully. "You mean…?"

He nodded. "Starting tomorrow, consider your weapons-wielding privileges approved. With this happy thought in mind, you should be able to sleep with less difficulty.

"You kidding?" She squealed in excitement. "Now I'm too excited to sleep!"

Black Hat groaned. "Perhaps, you would prefer I render you unconscious?"

With a sadistic smile, he raised his claw.

Lita didn't flinch, only smirked and said, "I have a _better_ idea of how you can help me sleep."

He stiffened at the sultry tone in her voice and the mischievous glint in her eyes. In spite of himself, his eye flicked towards the interior of her bedroom.

Seeing his confusion, and where he was staring, Lita rolled her eyes. "Not _that_ kind of help, you pervert!"

_Oh, thank Satan_, Black Hat thought, masking his relief. "Then to what, pray tell, are you referring?"

"Oh, trust me." Her grin widened. "You'll approve."

* * *

The street surrounding Black Hat's manor was dark, save for the light from the lamps…and the bonfire in Black Hat's front lawn.

Lita watched with sick satisfaction as the skimpy outfit she'd been forced to wear went up in flames in the outdoor firepit. Black Hat glanced sideways at her, admiring the twisted grin on her face.

"Never," she said, giving him a warning glare, "make me wear something like that again."

He shrugged. "In truth, it made you look tacky, anyway."

Gasping, Lita moved to slap him. Without turning, Black Hat grabbed her wrist before she could make contact. Though his grip wasn't very tight.

"Save your energy for our sparring session tomorrow," he said, releasing her. "Remember," he smirked at her, "you'll be allowed a weapon this time."

Returning his smile, Lita moved her hands behind her back. "Then you can expect Hell tomorrow."

He chuckled as he threw his arm over her shoulder. "I'll be looking forward to it."

As they watched the remnants of clothing burn slowly on the logs, Lita didn't comment on the fact that his hand was on her shoulder. Nor did she bother to pull herself away.

* * *

**Don't worry. Black Hat's backstory will come into play much later. Even though the full series is coming that might finally establish Black Hat's lore, I still won't be changing the backstory I came up with.**


	20. Vulnerable

**Hope Black Hat isn't too OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

"You seem to be in an awfully chipper mood today," Flug told Lita at breakfast the next morning.

Lita shrugged as she took a bite of her Belgian waffles and berries. "Hard not to be when it's 5.0.5.'s turn to make breakfast."

Across the table, the bear gave a gratified "Mroo!"

"Also," Lita said after swallowing, "today's the day I get to try out some weapons."

"Oh, yes," Flug said, sneaking his bites under his bag. "Mr. Black Hat texted me that he approved your weapons-wielding privileges. You're scheduled to view the weapons vault after lunch, right before your physical training session."

"As fun as our sparring matches have been," she said with a mischievous grin on her face, "it's gonna be even _more_ interesting when I go up against the boss with a _real _weapon in my hand."

The scientist lowered his fork, sending her a confused look. He hadn't known many people excited to go up against _Black Hat_, even if it was just for sparring. Except Dementia, of course.

Maybe Lita just had revenge on the brain, which was plausible, given yesterday's incident.

"While it's good you're starting to show enthusiasm in our work," Flug said in a warning tone, "you should be cautious. You don't want to provoke the boss any further than you already have."

Lita laughed. "You don't have to worry about me provoking him while sparring. Between you and me, I think he likes it when I hit him."

Flug paused to ponder this idea. "I…suppose he _would_ see it as a game. Of course, I've never actually seen you fight."

"Maybe you can watch. I'm sure the boss won't mind."

"True," he said nervously. "He _does_ like exhibiting his power."

Noticing how strangely tranquil this meal was, Lita glanced at the empty chair. "Where's Dementia?"

"Oh. She already had her breakfast this morning."

He let out a chuckle that sounded suspiciously dark. With all the crazy stuff that went on around here, Lita decided not to question it.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Flug said, placing his hands together. "Your vaccines arrived this morning!"

Lita nearly choked on her food. "W-What?"

"Working here around cursed items and," he said, clearing his throat, "highly volatile experiments, you're more likely to contract deadly diseases here than in any other workplace. Especially if you're working with Dementia, you'll need to be immunized against rabies. We can give you the first dose after breakfast, then the next one in seven days. Also, after going through your medical records, I noticed you'd missed several significant vaccinations for influenza, chickenpox, measles, so I took the liberty of ordering those too. And, of course, now that you're an adult, there are vaccinations against hepatitis A, B, and C; which you can still contract outside of sexual intercourse, and there's the Td vaccine for every ten years, and since many of my experiments can lead to cancer, you'll need at least five more vaccines to be fully protected from any…"

He trailed off when he realized Lita's chair was empty. He could hear the retreating footsteps in the hallway. Remembering her discomfort with needles, the scientist heaved a heavy sigh as he reached into his lab coat.

"I was sincerely hoping I would never have to do this to her," he said, taking out his tranquilizer gun, "but she's left me no choice."

* * *

Lita raced through the halls, searching for a place to hide. She could already hear the whirling of Hatbot wheels coming her way. Flug must've ordered them to fetch her.

She knew it was futile to run, but hearing Flug list all those vaccines, all those sharp, tiny needles that'd be piercing her body; had caused her to panic. Not wanting to go through all that, her only thought was to run as far away from the scientist as possible.

Of course, she realized no matter where she ran, they'd find her. There were cameras everywhere, and there was the tracking device in her arm. As she passed by one of the bathrooms, she stopped.

_That's it!_ She thought. _There are no cameras in the bathroom!_

She didn't hesitate to slip inside, but then remembered the tracking device, and that Flug could always check the cameras to see her going in there. Not to mention there were no windows she could climb out of. She was a sitting duck.

Flipping on the light switch, she then noticed an air vent in the corner.

_Duh! I'll just use the vents like I did when I stole that egg!_

Fortunately, she always kept a hairpin tucked away in her pocket for emergencies such as this.

It was a bit of a tight squeeze, as these air ducts hadn't been built for humans to crawl through, but she managed to move at a steady pace. It helped that she was a small woman.

Lita giggled as she made her way through the steel labyrinth to a nonspecific destination. Even if Flug checked her tracking device, he'd have a harder time finding her within the walls! She could imagine the look of confusion on his paper-bagged face when he would arrive at the location her signal had led to, only to find it completely empty! Of course, she'd have to come out of the vents eventually, but this could at least buy her time. Maybe Flug would get tired and give up on trying to vaccinate her. It wasn't the most rational plan, but what else could she do?

Just then, there was a crash behind her and light flooded the vents! Something long and cold ensnared her ankle. Lita shrieked as she was pulled through the new hole in the air duct. Next thing she knew, she was hanging upside-down, a black tentacle holding her up by the ankle to meet Black Hat's angry face.

Lita really should've been paying attention to where she was going. Somehow, she'd ended up in Black Hat's office. He must've heard her crawling above.

Giving him an awkward smile, she waved weakly. "Um, h-hi, boss."

"And why, Miss Ladrona," Black Hat growled, his brow furrowing, "are you sneaking around in my vents?" He brought her closer. "Planning to steal something else of mine, are you?"

"No!" Lita exclaimed, holding up her hands. "No, no, no, _no_! I was just, uh…cleaning out the vents?"

His gaze narrowed. "That wasn't on your list of chores for today!"

"I know! I just…realized how dusty they were and thought, um…it'd be a nice surprise and…" She felt his tentacle tighten around her ankle. "You're not buying this, are you?"

He released her, letting her fall onto his desk with a yelp. Rubbing her head, Lita attempted to rise, but Black Hat beat her to it as he pulled on the front of her blouse, lifting her onto her knees.

"YOU HAVE EXACTLY SIXTY SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Lita choked back a whimper. Although she'd become more relaxed around him, it didn't make it any less scary when he used his demonic voice. It was like several voices were shouting at once, all growling and spitting.

There was no use lying to him. Flug was bound to catch up with her eventually anyway, and would probably tell Black Hat everything.

With a gulp, Lita replied, "I was…hiding. From…Flug."

His hold loosened a little, but still kept firm. This wouldn't be the first time he'd caught one of his subordinates hiding in the vents, before they'd realized that even those weren't free from Black Hat's all-seeing eye. Now, he would've expected Lita to be hiding from Dementia, as there was obvious friction between them, but Flug? A few weeks ago, Lita had expressed the scientist as a—_gag_—friend. Why would she be hiding from him?

Unless…

"Finally got on the doctor's nerve, did you?" Black Hat said, grinning at the idea.

"N-No, I just…I didn't…I didn't wanna…" Lita winced in embarrassment. "I didn't wanna get vaccinated!"

He paused. "_That's_ what this all about?" Releasing her shirt, he sighed and massaged where the bridge of his nose should have been. "Look. I don't care if you're one of those anti-vaccine extremists. Frankly, I commend those idiots for making my efforts to spread deadly diseases much easier. However, considering how _easy _it is to contract a disease in this house, and I can't afford to have you incapacitated in any way—"

"It's not that I don't believe that vaccines work!" she snapped. "It's just…I…I don't…_wanna_ get vaccinated."

Ashamed, she put her head in her hands. She could only imagine how pathetic she looked right now. Never mind the fact that she was still atop her boss' desk.

Black Hat stared at her in bewilderment. Was she…having an emotional breakdown? He didn't think that was possible from this woman! She was usually so level-headed, so bold. Even the tears from the other night had been small. And when he had threatened her yesterday, though she'd been terrified, she'd kept herself together.

But right now, she was emanating the most amount of fear he had sensed from her yet.

_Why is she sniveling on my desk? What does this have to do with vaccines? And why is she even _more_ scared than when I…?_

"Wait." His eye widened as he came to a conclusion. "Oh. Oh no, don't _tell _me you have a fear of _needles_!"

Not wanting to look him in the eye, Lita crawled down from his desk so that she was on its other side and stood with her back to him.

"Needles?!" he shouted, bringing his fists down in frustration. "Your biggest fear is _needles_?! After everything you've…argh!" He gripped his face with both claws, ready to rip it off. "If I had known _that's_ what you were afraid of, I would've been a _lot_ more tactful with my scares! I could've turned my claws into a million little needles!" He grinned at the thought. "I could've waited within the floor for you to step on my claws." He chuckled, seeming to forget Lita was there. "I could've slowly inserted each needle into your skin, one by—"

"STOP IT!" she shouted, spinning around. "I KNOW IT'S STUPID, OKAY?! YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE FUN OF ME!"

Black Hat was momentarily taken aback by her outburst. She'd yelled at a volume high enough to rival him. Without the demonic effect, of course. Her sudden tears had also shocked him. They weren't just from sadness, but anger and fear. And unlike the small tears from the other day, these were big, and falling rapidly like streams down her face.

Lita saw his bewildered expression and realized how much of a mess she must've looked. Not wanting to cry in front of him, but also not having the energy to run out the door and possibly run into Flug, she turned around and slid down against the desk.

A normal person would be concerned over her tears. At least they would've asked her what the matter was. But Black Hat wasn't a normal person. Instead, he grinned, thrilled that he was at last seeing Adelita Gris at her most insecure. He took pleasure in watching others wallow in misery, and to see it from one who so often appeared secure was absolutely _delightful_.

From her behavior, he could tell this was about more than just fearing a little pain from something so tiny. Oh no, this was something deep-seeded. Traumatic. Heart-wrenching.

And boy, was he determined to find out more!

Chuckling to himself, Black Hat circled his desk and stood in front of Lita.

"Now, surely, Miss Ladrona," he said, leaning towards her, "it'd take more than a teeny little piece of metal to get to _you_."

Refusing to look at him, Lita hugged her knees to her chest and lay her head on top of them. This caused Black Hat to grin further.

"After all, I've seen you take _several_ hits without complaint, that I'm sure hurt _far_ worse than one little needle piercing your skin. Not to mention…yesterday's ordeal. So, if it's not about physical pain, I can only assume it's something…psychological?"

He placed his hands behind his back. "What happened? Get pricked in the eye as a child? Did you have a pediatrician who was a bit too…touchy? Or perhaps you had an unpleasant experience in the hospital?"

Her shoulders flinched at the mention of the hospital. Black Hat smirked in triumph.

"Ah, so it has something to do with the hospital, then." He rubbed his hands together. "Oh, yes, the many ironically _gruesome_ things that happen in those 'places of healing.' The delightfully horrific possibilities are positively—"

"Why the fuck should I tell _you_?" she murmured without raising her head.

Black Hat paused, realizing he'd gotten carried away in his musings. He then remembered his initial plan. If he was to gain Lita's trust, he was going to have to be more…discreet. After all, she was a stubborn one. He also knew she tended not to share personal information while being intimidated. No, all the times she'd been even remotely open with him had been when they were in more…relaxed circumstances. When she was more laidback and doing casual, silly things like copying his moves.

That gave him an idea.

Crouching down to her level, Black Hat leaned his head onto his knees and dropped his grin.

"Because, Miss Gris," he said slowly, in a much softer tone, "if you tell me _why_ getting vaccinated bothers you so much…I just _might_ call Flug off once he finds you."

Lita raised her head slightly, still not showing her eyes. "You…won't force me to get those shots?"

He extended his right hand. "Deal."

After nearly a minute, she raised her head fully, revealing her tear-streaked face and puffy eyes. She couldn't read his strangely neutral expression, but at least he didn't seem to be mocking her anymore. She stared at his hand for a long while, and then slowly took it. They didn't shake, given their positions. Instead, he gave her hand a small squeeze, and held it there a moment. Inhaling sharply, Lita pulled her hand back.

She took a few minutes to catch her breath and wipe her tears away, contemplating what she'd say. She hadn't spoken to anyone about this, except for her father. He'd been understanding and had not forced her to get her shots. It had helped to cut their expenses, anyway. It was something so small, yet it carried so much weight.

"It's not…" She finally sputtered. "It's not that…it's painful or anything. And no, I…I wasn't abused by any doctor."

"I figured that wasn't the case," Black Hat said with a slow nod. "If it were, you wouldn't be so…calm around Flug."

She sighed. "You see…it's just…whenever a needle enters my body…whenever I so much as _look_ at a needle, I…I'm reminded of…of…my mom."

He cocked his head to one side, not following.

"Y-You…you know she was sick, right? T-That's…that's why Papi took out the loan." She ran a hand through her ponytail, which had started coming loose. "I…I knew something was wrong with her. I'd come home from school and…she'd have…bruises…all over her arms."

Pausing, she traced a hand over her arm. "I…I knew Papi couldn't have done it. He's not that kind of guy. And he was just as concerned, and…Mom wasn't afraid of him or anything. But…I'd see her bump into a table or…or chair and she'd have this…this _really_ big bruise that shouldn't've been that big!"

Lita's behavior towards her own bruises a few weeks ago was now starting to make much more sense to Black Hat.

"Then when she started running a fever," she continued, her voice growing quieter, "we…went to the hospital. I…I was only ten years old and…Papi told me to wait in the waiting room, but…they were taking so long and…I just wanted to know she was okay. So, I…I snuck past the doctors and…and found Mom and Papi in one of the rooms and…"

Her breathing was growing more rapid, as if she were on the verge of a panic attack. "T-They…they had this…_really_ long needle in…in my mom's hip. Her _hip_! Her bruised…black and blue hip! And her face…her face had…so…so much _pain_!"

She hugged her knees again. "I…I'd never seen my mom like that. So…so _helpless_. She…she was the strongest person I knew. She…she taught me how to fight and…wasn't afraid of any robbers or muggers but…"

She snorted angrily. "Leukemia! She'd been preparing me to fight my whole life so I wouldn't get murdered in the streets, and the thing that fucking killed her was _leukemia_!"

The tears were coming once again. "I…I still see her face. All…thin and pale and…contorted…and…screaming…every time I see…every time…"

Unable to continue, she covered her face and sobbed, not caring anymore that her boss was right there in front of her. After all, her image of a put-together woman was already destroyed as it was.

Black Hat had been watching her silently the entire time. His initial pleasure from witnessing her emotional breakdown had turned to intrigue, and a slight twinge of—_blech_—sympathy.

Not that he _cared_ about her feelings, but…he understood them. Oh, she had no idea _how_ well he understood. At a young age, she'd been forced to watch the woman who was her protector, mentor and caregiver decay from a strong, capable woman into a weak, withering invalid. The needle was merely a trigger to those painful memories she'd tried so hard to suppress.

And it was rooted by a deeper fear. One Black Hat had suspected for a while. Lita had admitted she didn't fear death. What she feared was dying _weak_, like her mother. That's why Lita had made the effort to cover up her bruises. Not only did they trigger the memories of her mother, but they made her look vulnerable.

They made her look like her mother while dying.

That was why she always put up such a brave front. That was why she was always unfazed by his threats. Death didn't matter to her, as long as she died while putting up a fight. That gave her the delusion of control over her life. If she chose to fight back against physical forces, her death would be, in a way, planned. As opposed to her mother's death, which hadn't been planned at all.

Slowly, Black Hat realized why he liked Lita so much. Seeing her sobbing in this out-of-character fetal position, reminded him of a young boy from so long ago, who had once cried in this same position. Over a death. With that same fear of dying in a similar fashion.

She reminded him of…himself.

He wanted her to stop crying. Not that he cared, but it simply wouldn't do for her to continue fretting over this, otherwise she'd never get anywhere as a villain. If he could get over something like this, so could she. He then wondered if he should tell her about…

No. He swore he'd never tell _anyone_ that story. He wanted her to trust him, but he didn't exactly trust _her_. At least not _that_ much.

But there was another story he could tell her. Another secret he kept close, but wasn't as…personal.

"I know," she said with a sniff. "I'm _so_ pathetic. You're probably bored to tears about my stupid little…"

Moving slowly forward onto his knees, Black Hat reached out and touched Lita's shoulder. She raised her head slightly, glancing curiously at his hand. Then, releasing her shoulder, he cupped her chin and lifted her face fully to look at him. Again, she couldn't quite read his expression. His one eye bore into hers, moving around slightly as if contemplating something.

Then with his left index finger, he tapped his monocle. "You think this monocle is just for show, Miss Gris?"

She blinked at the question. Honestly, she hadn't thought much of it. Just that when they'd first met fifteen years ago, she'd suspected there was no eye behind there. Or something _way_ more gruesome. But she hadn't considered it in all her time here.

Her eyes widened as his fingers closed around the glass.

"Go ahead," Black Hat whispered, leaning closer. "Take a peek."

Lita's heart skipped a beat as he slowly removed the monocle from his face.

There, drilled in like a black hole, was a round, empty eye socket. She didn't know what she'd expected to see. Torn remnants of an eye, the back of his skull, his brain? But there was just…nothing. Nothing but darkness.

The only thing remotely gory about it was the red scarring surrounding the socket. It was all jagged and raw, and two particularly longer lines stretched out from its top and bottom. As if something had slashed straight across his eye.

Black Hat had expected her to scream, or at least flinch. Instead, she only stared, her wide blue eyes focused on that empty hole. She didn't appear afraid. In fact, the fear surrounding her was slowly diminishing. Then again, he'd failed in all other departments to properly frighten her. Instead, she appeared curious. Her hand was even reaching upwards, as if to put her fingers in his socket.

Catching her hand, he smirked at her. "I said you could look. Not touch."

She lowered her hand. "Who…who did this to you?"

"Demon hunter." He sighed. "It'd been centuries since I'd obtained the power I have now. Naturally, I thought I was indestructible. So, when a demon hunter challenged me, I entered the battle recklessly. I didn't expect him to have a supernatural blade forged especially for…demons like me."

Lita's eyes got bigger, unbelieving that _anything_ could inflict permanent damage on Black Hat. "What…what happened to the demon hunter?"

He chuckled darkly. "I made sure his death was slow and painful. But not before taking out _his_ eye."

"Poetic." The smile that tugged at her lips did not escape Black Hat's notice. "And…the blade?"

He smiled in return. "Come now, do you really think I'd tell you the location of the one item that could harm me?"

She couldn't blame him for that. "Did it…hurt?"

He paused, as if to think about it. "Yes. It was the first time I'd felt any sort of pain in a long while. And when my eye didn't regenerate…well, naturally I was…taken aback."

It was obvious he was trying not to say "afraid," but Lita didn't press it out of him. He placed the monocle back over the eye socket.

"This serves as a reminder that everyone has their weaknesses." His voice grew quieter. "Even me." His gaze returned to her. "Even you."

When she felt the cold touch of his finger on her chin and he leaned in closer, she didn't pull away.

"Your mother had weaknesses too," he whispered. "But she was not weak. At least where the cancer was concerned. If she was taking treatment, sounds to me like she was fighting to stop it. It's true, she lost the battle, but she had the determination to win, even when the odds were low. I don't think that's a sign of weakness, do you?"

Lita was too stunned by his words to say anything. _Who_ is_ this guy? Definitely not my boss! He's too…he's not…he's not like this!_

As if reading her thoughts, Black Hat suddenly drew back, clearing his throat. "That said, if you _truly_ wish not to perish like your mother from some disease, it would be wise for you to take the vaccines."

That snapped her out of her daze. "You…you said you wouldn't force—"

"Consider it a _request_," he said with an impatient hiss.

She scowled at him for tricking her. Even though he hadn't technically lied. However, she didn't feel so distressed over the vaccinations anymore. She felt…weirdly comforted.

And all thanks to her demonic boss.

"I…I'll go," she said, making eye contact with him. "On one condition."

He groaned. "What?"

She shocked him by reaching out and touching his shoulder. "Will you…be there when it happens?"

He cocked his head curiously. "Why?"

"I just…" Her cheeks flushed red. "I'd, um…feel better if you were there with me."

Black Hat couldn't figure out why she was requesting this. After all, she was at her most vulnerable, and having him around for a moment like this was not a good thing.

_Well, anything to get her to stop sniveling and act like an adult._

"I won't hold your hand," he said gruffly.

"That's fine," she said with a small smile. "I don't need you to—"

The sound of the doors opening cut her off.

"Lita, I know you're in—eep!"

Black Hat turned to see Flug standing there, armed with a tranquilizer gun and backed up by two large Hatbots.

"Oh, um, s-sorry, sir!" the scientist exclaimed, hiding the weapon behind his back. "I-I was just looking for…" He then noticed the woman on the floor behind his boss. "Lita! There you are! Listen. I know you're nervous about your vaccines—"

"It's fine, Flug," Lita said, moving to stand. "Sorry, I gave you so much…"

She trailed off when Black Hat took her hand and lifted her to her feet.

"Yes, yes," he said, rolling his eye. "Enough of this nonsense and let's just get this over with."

* * *

A few minutes later, Lita was sitting on Flug's worktable while the scientist prepared the syringe.

"We'll start with the flu vaccine," he said. "Flu season may be over, but it's never too late or early for immunization." He looked to Lita. "You ready?"

Nodding, she rolled up her sleeve. Moaning sympathetically, 5.0.5. took her hand in his enormous paws.

"It's okay, _Pachoncito_," she said with a soft smile. "I don't need you to hold my hand this time."

"Really?" Flug said, raising an eyebrow. "We're going to be doing at least five vaccines this morning."

He'd decided not to overwhelm her and spread the vaccines across the next couple of days. After all, her arms shouldn't be too sore if she was going to be sparring later today.

Lita looked across the room where Black Hat was standing, watching her with his hands behind his back. She nodded slowly.

"I'm ready, Flug."

"Um, okay," the scientist said, taking her arm. "Hold still."

5.0.5. had let go of her hand, so Lita had to grip the edge of the table to keep herself from flinching as the needle went into her shoulder She didn't scream, but she did whimper softly. She remained frozen in that position as Flug placed a band-aid on her and then went to prepare the next syringe.

All the while, she kept her gaze on Black Hat, remembering their earlier conversation. She paid particular attention to his monocle, picturing the emptiness behind it. If he could handle losing an eye, she could handle a few needles.

Black Hat watched with interest as she took the shots. A small amount of fear emanated from her, but not as much as before. It seemed to diminish little by little with every vaccine, with every second she looked at him.

It was strange that she had asked him to be here, yet he was starting to see why. For some reason, his presence comforted her. He was not usually a source for comfort, and would normally be infuriated by this, if it weren't for the fact that he seemed to be gaining her dependence, as he had intended.

"Alright, that's all for today," Flug said, placing down the last syringe.

Lita blinked. "Really? That was it?"

"Yup. We'll do five more tomorrow so your arm doesn't get too numb. You okay?"

She glanced back at her boss. "Y-Yeah."

The answer surprised her. But what surprised her even more was that during that entire ordeal, she hadn't once thought about her mother.

And it was all thanks to Black Hat.


	21. Weapon of Choice

**Thank you for 100+ reviews! Honestly, didn't think this would get that far.**

**Theme song for this chapter: "Hit Me With Your Best Shot!"**

* * *

Lita had been shown the weapons vault during her orientation tour, but she hadn't actually been allowed in. So, as Flug worked the hand, eye and saliva scanners to open the tall, metal door, she waited in quiet anticipation.

She'd been looking forward to this all morning. She'd even changed into sweatpants and a tank top in preparation for the sparring session that was to come later. She couldn't wait to show Black Hat what she was _really_ made of.

A part of her was also curious as to what kind of weapons this villainous crew carried. She'd seen Flug with his ray guns, Dementia with her giant mace, and Black Hat…well, that guy didn't _need_ a weapon.

"Will ya hurry up, nerd?" Dementia whined impatiently.

"Well, _excuse me_," Flug said, taking off his sneaker and sock to scan his foot, "if we have to take precautions because _somebody_ likes to break in and destroy all our weapons!"

"I do _not_ destroy 'em! I just test 'em out!"

"And destroy them in the process! Do you have any idea how expensive it is to make these things?! Why are you even here?!"

"Because _I_ asked her to come," Black Hat said, hovering over Flug's shoulder. "And, as I've repeatedly told you, it would be prudent, Doctor, if you _not_ question my decisions."

The scientist gulped as he put his sock and shoe back on. "W-Whatever you say, sir."

The vault door finally opened, as did Lita's mouth when she saw the infinite shelves of weapons stretched out before her.

"_¡__Híjole__!_" she uttered.

"Welcome to Black Hat Organization's Department of Arms," Flug said, taking on that tour guide persona as he led Lita into the vault. "Here we have samples of every weapon ever made and sold by our organization, as well as some classic relics, from guns to bombs to axes—"

"Dibs on the axes!" Dementia shouted, breaking into a run.

Black Hat caught her by her ponytail, forcing her to stop. "We're not here for _you_, Dementia. Miss Ladrona needs to pick out her personal weapon."

"_Personal_ weapon?" Lita asked.

"You'll have access to all these weapons, yes," Black Hat explained. "But every villain has their own signature weapon, one they work with the best."

"When choosing your signature weapon," Flug said, "it is important to note that while one weapon may work for some villains, it may not work for others. For example," he walked over to a display wall of guns of all sizes, "my weapon of choice is of the shooting variation."

He picked up a gun that was bright purple and shaped like a rifle. "Highly effective. Can take out heroes from a distance, and hit multiple targets at once."

"Y-Yeah…no," Lita said, holding up a hand. "Not a big fan of guns."

The men looked at her incredulously.

"Don't tell me you're a liberal," Black Hat said gruffly.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Flug said quickly. "I mean we're not exactly in America—though most of our orders come from there—but considering we're villains, you shouldn't really—"

"Ugh, I wasn't trying to be political!" Lita said, rolling her eyes. "I don't like guns because they're heavy, not very portable, they have to be reloaded every time you run out of bullets giving your opponent time to run away, and even if they're like one of those ray things you fire, if you're not careful, you could end up shooting something you don't wanna shoot or the thing could even go off in your pocket! Not to mention if you're carrying that heavy thing around during a robbery, how ya gonna carry all your loot?"

The three villains stared at her a long while. Dementia burst out laughing.

"I like the way ya think, girl!" she said. "Me, I like my fights up close and personal! Come on!"

Grabbing the other woman by the hand, she dragged her to the next aisle.

"When I'm not using the Bone Breaker or Nutcracker," Dementia said, flexing her arms, "I like to go for something big and smashy!"

She gestured to the shelves containing giant mallets, maces, axes, basically anything big and smashy.

"Basically," Dementia said, picking up a spiked bat, "I just whack my enemies over the head with whatever I can find!"

Lita ducked as she swung the bat her way. She was starting to see why Black Hat had asked Dementia to come along, so Lita could get different perspectives in choosing a weapon. Flug was smart, but not physically strong, so it made sense for him to prefer mechanical weapons he could fire without having to get too close to his enemies. Dementia, on the other hand, was more direct, and strong enough to deal with an enemy upfront.

"Here!" Dementia said, handing her an enormous battle axe with a hilt shaped like a top hat. "Give it a swing!"

Not expecting it to be so heavy, Lita cried out as the axe dropped to the floor, taking her along with it. _Not to mention she has superhuman strength to carry this big-ass thing!_

"I-I don't…" Lita said, attempting in vain to lift the axe up. "Don't…think…"

Suddenly, the axe rose up as if by magic. At first, Lita thought Dementia had grabbed it, but she looked up to see her boss holding it with ease.

"Unfortunately," Black Hat said, tossing the axe over his shoulder, narrowly missing Dementia, "Miss Ladrona does not have your strength, Dementia."

He walked up to Lita, draping his arm over her shoulders—much to the mutant's dislike—as he led her to the next aisle. "However, like Dementia, you prefer the direct approach when confronting your enemies. But you're also cautious, and don't want your attacks to be obvious." He smirked. "Don't think I didn't notice when you first arrived. I believe you'd prefer something…smaller. But effective. After all, it's not the size of the weapon, but how you use it."

He gestured to shelves upon shelves of knives. From the size to a pocket knife to a meat cleaver. But all of them shiny. All of them sharp.

Glancing sideways, Black Hat could see Lita's baby-blue eyes going big. Her hand covered her mouth, trying to contain her amazement.

"Go on," he said with an amused smirk. "Take your pick."

Unable to keep it in any longer, she squealed and ran up to the shelves.

"These…" she said, running her fingers carefully along each blade. "These are…I've never seen…so…so many…"

Black Hat placed his hands on his hips as he watched her peruse the knives excitedly. He knew these would pique her interest. After all, he remembered the switchblade she'd threatened him with her first night here.

He couldn't blame her. Before he'd obtained his powers, Black Hat had preferred the knife himself.

Lita paused, staring at a dagger that was sheathed in gold. She reached to touch it, but hesitated. She looked back at Black Hat, who nodded in permission. Carefully, she picked up the dagger.

"Ah," Flug said, coming up to her. "I see you've found one of our antique pieces. This here is a _djanbīyya_, or in its Anglicized form, jambiya. It's Middle Eastern in origin, and used for…"

Drowning out Flug's lecture, Lita touched the intricately designed golden hilt and removed the knife from its scabbard. The blade was double-edged and curved. And though it was old, it glinted threateningly. She turned it over in her hand, getting a feel of its weight. Then, facing away from Flug, she sliced it through the air with a _thrush!_ The sound was so swift, so clean.

It'd been one thing carrying around a switchblade for protection. But with _this_…she found herself imagining how much damage she could've done if she had fought her attackers with _this_ baby!

"It's beautiful," she muttered, running her finger carefully over the blade's sharp edge.

Chuckling, Black Hat laid a hand on her shoulder. "Would you care to try it out?"

As he snapped his fingers, the four of them were suddenly transported to the gymnasium. Once the others had mentally adjusted to the change in surroundings, Black Hat led Lita over to the mat. As he walked to the mat's other side, Lita realized it was time for their sparring session.

"Don't bother holding back," Black Hat said, crossing his arms as he faced her. "I can't be killed, after all."

Glancing between the jambiya in her hand and her opponent, a dangerous and most likely idiotic thought crossed Lita's mind.

She smiled wickedly. "I won't if you won't."

Flug squealed from the sidelines. "Lita, what are you doing?"

Black Hat appeared stunned for a moment. Then his grin moved to match hers.

"You certain you want that, Miss Ladrona?"

"I have to practice, don't I?" Lita said, setting the scabbard down. "Have to be ready for anything."

Chuckling darkly, Black Hat began removing his coat. "Alright. But remember, you asked for it."

He tossed his coat aside, hitting Flug in the face.

"Ooh, hoo, hoo!" Dementia clapped excitedly. "Can we watch? Can we watch?" She gasped, gazing hopefully at her boss. "Are you…are you gonna take your shirt off?!"

Black Hat frowned at her. "Not for this particular fight."

Pouting, Dementia sat cross-legged on the gym floor.

"But you two can referee," the demon said, readying his claws. "Make sure I don't accidentally kill Miss Ladrona."

Squeaking, Flug lowered Black Hat's coat and glanced worriedly at Lita. But she didn't appear worried. She was turning the knife playfully in her hand, a smirk on her face.

"_Someone's_ pretty confident," she said.

Black Hat huffed. "Look who's speaking. Do you really think it wise to challenge me at my full power?"

"You think you're all that?" Laughing, Lita crouched into a fighting stance. "Well come at me then, big guy!"

"She's doomed," Flug whispered.

Dementia pulled him down to her side. "I'll bet ya she doesn't even last a minute!"

As she said this, Lita charged at Black Hat.

"Oh, wow," the mutant said in surprise. "She's actually serious."

The demon was waiting for her, of course. He rose his claw as she approached, but once she was but a foot away from him, he whipped out four tentacles from his back. Lita seemed to have been expecting this, as she ducked beneath the tentacles, holding her knife up as she slid under.

Dementia's jaw dropped—and probably Flug's, though no one could tell—as half of Black Hat's lowest tentacle dropped to the floor. Black Hat did not cry out, but he was stunned. He had not expected her to get a hit in so quickly.

As Lita got back up, Black Hat's head turned all the way round, the rest of him following a second later.

"Well, now," he said, glancing down at the stumpy tentacle, now dripping with black blood. "I see why this is your weapon of choice."

Lita's eyes widened as she watched the flesh fold over the wound she'd just made. More flesh grew, each fold closing on top of the other. Within seconds, the tentacle had completely reformed.

"_Híjole_, that's awesome," she murmured.

"Don't get distracted now," Black Hat said, another tentacle sneaking behind her feet.

Lita jumped before he could grab her ankle. On the way back down, she sliced through the tendril, severing it.

"I won't," she said, spinning the blade in her hand. "Now that there's no surprises."

He smirked. "Want a bet?"

His face opened up, revealing a series of tentacles and buzz saws as he charged at her. His back tendrils moved to wrap around her. Not only did she duck out of the way, but after three swift slashes, a pile of black flesh flopped to the ground.

"How much?" she said, wiping the blade on her pant leg.

His claws were out as he lunged for her. Lita raised her knife, but at the last minute, a fist came out of Black Hat's stomach, punching hers hard.

"Okay," she said, stepping back and rubbing the new, numbing pain. "Wasn't expecting that one."

She could see a tentacle reaching for her arm, but she ignored it. Instead, she swung her knife at the claw that had been aiming for her face. Black Hat's hand recoiled as she cut through the glove and to his skin.

It wasn't that it was painful. Being invulnerable, a mere cut felt more like a prickle than a real injury, especially with how quickly he could reform. What alarmed him was how she seemed to be predicting his every move.

Little did he know, Lita had actually been paying attention to their sparring matches. Not just with Black Hat's lessons, but how _he_ fought. He was overly confident, but justifiably so. He was smart, and had demonic powers not even he could keep track of. Which was probably why he wasn't revealing all his abilities just yet. However, Lita also knew how strategic he was, and that half his moves were simply fake-outs. She'd fought him enough to know when that was the case. It was easy. It was whenever he was at his cockiest.

Like her mother had always told her, you could tell a lot about a person in the way they fought.

However, since Lita had to deal with more than just the arms and legs this time, she couldn't foresee where each attack would come from. Before she knew it, her right wrist was ensnared, forcing her to drop the jambiya. Black Hat chuckled as he brought her to his face.

"Give up?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Swinging upward, she kicked him in the face, pushing against it so she could flip backward. The tentacle clutching her wrist acted as a bungee cord as she jumped down and picked up the knife. Before Black Hat even realized what was happening, she had sliced her way out of his grasp.

"Oh, my," he said, grinning at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Lita gave a small smile as she circled him. "So what if I am?"

He circled along with her, his tentacles slowly reforming. "Aren't you ashamed?"

"Should I be?"

"Do you think so?"

She frowned. "Why are we talking in questions?"

"What makes you think we're…?" Black Hat shook his head. "Alright, enough!"

This went on for nearly five minutes. The demon would lash out at her, and most of the time she'd narrowly avoid him, but not before gifting him with a nice new wound for him to heal. However, Black Hat didn't seem angry about it. In fact, he was laughing. As was Lita.

"I knew she could fight, but…_damn_!" Dementia said, no longer able to hide her awe. "Give the girl a knife, and she's hell in a hoodie!"

"She's not wearing a hoodie at the moment," Flug said matter-of-factly.

"Eh." She shrugged. "The alliteration worked."

For once, Black Hat agreed with Dementia. Lita had been a strong fighter before, but now, with a blade in her hand, she was clearly in her element. It seemed she had learned much from their sparring sessions, the rest from her mother. She was _more_ than he could've anticipated. Swift, sneaky, and downright _vicious_!

He said he wouldn't hold back, but how could he not? In reality, this fight would've ended before it even began. That would ruin the whole point of training her. So, while he'd upped his game from their previous matches, he still kept some of his stronger abilities under wraps.

After all, it wasn't as if he had any intention of killing her.

At one point, Lita found she couldn't pay attention to four tentacles and two sets of claws at once. While she was chopping off a tendril, a claw slashed her arm. Crying out, she glanced down at the three long, red streaks dripping down her shoulder. From the sidelines, Flug squeaked in worry while Dementia squealed in excitement.

For a brief moment, Black Hat flinched. Honestly, he hadn't intended on scarring her at this moment. He remembered their intense conversation earlier, and how she felt about being vulnerable. Would this leave a mark? And if so, how would she react to it?

And why did he _care_?!

Panting, Lita covered her bleeding arm. "Sheesh, boss." The smirk surprised everyone. "If you wanted more of my blood, all you had to do was ask."

Black Hat did not let his stunned silence last long. Chuckling darkly, he teleported behind her, wrapping her in his arms and tentacles.

"Hey, that's cheating!" she shouted.

"Never expect the fight to be fair," he whispered in her ear.

She gasped as she felt his long, wet tongue run along the fresh claw marks.

"Mmm," he moaned. "Still delicious, my dear."

"_Caramba,_ you're gross!" Lita hollered, trying so hard not to laugh in spite of the situation.

While he was distracted with the taste of her blood, she elbowed him in the ribs. As he jolted backward, she found enough wriggle room to move her arm upwards, cutting through the constricting tendrils.

"Come now, my dear," Black Hat said, tightening his arms around her. "Don't you think you've maimed my tentacles enough? Come up with something a little more creative."

"Says the dude who's been using nothing but tentacles this entire fight," Lita said, struggling in his grasp.

"Hmm. You do have a point."

Effortlessly, he picked her up and tossed her vertically into the air.

"Didn't expect that one, did you?" he called up to her.

Then Lita started coming down, her knife pointing right at him. Laughing, he stepped to the side. But not far enough. Flipping forward, she thrust her legs outward, kicking him in the face. Scowling, he grabbed her legs before she could hit the floor and swung her towards the wall. Fortunately, the gymnastic rings were in her path of flight, so she grabbed them, but in doing so, dropped her knife. Lita laughed as she flipped forward on the rings, let go and dropped to the floor gracefully, snatching up her blade.

"Well, well, well," Black Hat said, appearing from the shadows behind her. "Look who's improving."

His now enlarged claws swooped down to grab her, but she tumbled out of the way.

"Learned from the best," she said as she sprang up.

"You're an excellent student," Black Hat said, his hat opening up to reveal a mass array of guns. "But you'll never surpass the master."

The guns shocked her, but after processing them, she shook her head with a scoff.

"Bring it on, old man."

"Oh, ho, ho!" he said, his fingers transforming into long, curved knives. "You're in for it now, missy!"

As the fight continued, Flug and Dementia watched from the floor, both incredibly conflicted.

Flug should've been horrified right now. After all, a coworker he'd come to like was going head-to-head against Black Hat. And even though it wasn't a serious battle, her chances of coming out alive were still…not very good.

However, the side of him that reveled in watching violence couldn't help but find the scene…wondrous. The way the demon and the girl danced around each other, finding each other's attacks amusing, it was like watching an artform. They both bled, they both bruised—though Black Hat, not for long—yet the thrill and bloodlust in their eyes never went away. It was incredible. Lita was no physical equal to Black Hat, and yet…her stamina, her strategy, were nearly equivalent to his. So much to the point it was like they were fighting _with_ each other rather than _against_ each other.

And their dance of destruction was…stimulating.

Flug fanned himself as he started to sweat. "H-Hey, is it, um…is it getting hot in here?"

"Err, uh," Dementia said, wiping her brow, not taking her eyes off the fight. "Kinda?"

She, too, couldn't help but admire what was unfolding before her. Lita could never beat her Black Hat, of course, but she could certainly give him a workout! And with how ruthless both of them were being, it was…kind of hot.

"Nope!" the lizard-girl exclaimed, shaking her head. "I am _not_ getting into this! That should be _me_ in there!"

She moved to stop this, but Black Hat's tentacle forced her back down.

"Oh, geez!" Flug cried, panicked as his hands flew to his crotch.

But it was too late. Dementia had seen the wetness that had seeped through his jeans.

"Seriously, dude?"

"I, uh," the embarrassed scientist said, standing up. "Need the bathroom."

He dashed out of the gym, his head down and his hands not leaving his private area. The duelers didn't seem to notice him, as they were now face to face. His hand held her right wrist, the jambiya an inch away from his brow. Her other hand was clutched on the tentacle around her middle.

They were both smiling widely as they made eye contact.

Dementia stood, ready to try and come between them again. However, one step, and her ankle was ensnared by a tentacle. She screamed as she was thrown through the gym's double doors.

Frankly, Black Hat was sick of the mutant's presence. His interest was on his small, but fiery opponent.

This fight had awakened something in Lita. He could see the gleam in her eyes that was different from what he'd seen in their previous matches. He knew that gleam. He saw it in the mirror every day.

It was glee. Pure, murderous glee.

She wasn't doing this out of survival anymore. Or even anger. Oh no, she was having _fun_. She was causing injury—though not permanent—and she was enjoying herself.

Here it was. The villainous passion Black Hat had tried so hard to get out of her. He wanted to see more. He had to keep this fight going.

And Lita _was_ enjoying herself. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that there were no consequences to her actions, as Black Hat could heal himself. Still, the fight was unbalanced, considering she couldn't do the same. The deep scratches on her arm still stung. She knew she'd have to have Flug take a look at it. Not to mention she was panting from exhaustion.

As fun as this was, Lita couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated that she couldn't injure Black Hat as severely as he could her. He was invincible, after all.

_No, wait. He isn't!_

As she struggled against his grip, Lita eyed his monocle, remembering what lay—or rather what _didn't_ lay—behind it.

"Had enough, Miss Ladrona?" Black Hat said cockily, tightening his grip on her knife hand. "After all, it's not like you can defeat me."

"No," Lita said, smirking. "But I can still give ya hell."

He was about to ask her meaning when she dropped her knife and caught it with her free hand. Before Black Hat realized what she was doing, she thrust the blade into his monocle, shattering it.

The agonizing sound that came out of his mouth nearly caused Lita's eardrums to burst.

As his hands flew to his eye socket and his tentacles retracted into his back, Lita was released from his hold. Black blood was trickling through his fingers and down his hands. He turned his back to her, crouched over as he seethed in pain.

Shocked at what she had done, she dropped the jambiya. The demon was legitimately in pain. She'd actually managed to _hurt_ him! She glanced down at the blade. It was covered in black blood. _His _blood. Then she looked to see the same blood all over her shirt. And her hands.

Hesitantly, she picked the jambiya back up and stepped towards the demon, who was still writhing quietly.

"S-Sir?" she said, reaching out to his shoulder. "I-I didn't…I'm so sorry!"

He faced her so quickly that she jumped back in alarm. Through his fingers, she could see the glass fragments impaled within the edges of his eye socket. His good eye was scowling hard at her.

"I entrusted you," he growled, moving one hand away from his bleeding socket to form a fist, "with a deeply-guarded secret regarding my…vulnerabilities."

He snatched up her wrist. It took all her strength to keep herself from dropping her jambiya again.

"And you," he said, lowering his other hand to reveal the gory picture behind it, "took full advantage of it."

She tried not to stare at the injury for too long. "I, uh…I didn't mean to…"

Then he did something unexpected. He smiled.

"Just like a villain would do."

There was pride in his voice. It caused Lita to stiffen.

"N-No, I…"

Releasing her wrist, he chuckled. "There's hope for you yet, Miss Ladrona."

"But I…I didn't _wanna_ hurt you!"

Her words shocked them both, though Black Hat didn't show it.

"Don't be foolish." He scoffed. "_Everyone_ wants to hurt _me_."

"_I_ don't,"she said in a small voice.

The moment she said it, she knew it was true. She hadn't _really_ wanted to hurt Black Hat. She'd just wanted to even the playing field. She'd thought hitting his weak spot would bug him. She hadn't thought it would actually _hurt_ him!

Why _didn't _she want to hurt him? She wasn't sure. Maybe she'd just come to respect him over the past several weeks. Maybe it was because of the small comfort he'd given her earlier. Sure, he was a villain and a jerk, but she didn't _hate_ him. At least not _that_ much.

Black Hat raised an eyebrow at her. "Get into the habit of feeling that way towards _all_ your opponents, and you'll find yourself losing quite easily. You can't expect your enemy to extend the same courtesy, after all."

She shook her head. "I know, I know! I just didn't wanna hurt—"

"Oh?" He cocked his head. "So you stabbed me by accident then?"

She bit her lip. "N-No."

"And you _weren't_," he said, picking fragments of glass out of his eye socket, "aiming for my missing eye? The very weak spot I had revealed to you not a few hours ago?"

"W-Well, I…"

"Admit it. You _wanted_ to hurt me."

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look into the bloody hole in his head. The blood was now dripping over his mouth, staining his sickly grinning fangs.

Black Hat wanted to prove a point. To do that, he had to bring back that sadistic spark that had ignited within her.

"Can't say I particularly blame you after all I've put you through," he said nonchalantly. "After all, I _did_ abduct your father, make you into my slave, work you to the bone, punish you unjustly, not to mention all the times I've struck you in sparring."

He brought her face closer, taking note of how much heavier her breathing had gotten. "Don't you want to return the favor? Make me suffer like I've made _you_ suffer? Or perhaps you're too cowardly to even tr—"

The sudden slashing across his throat cut him off. Lita stepped away from him, her eyes wide and glossy as they stared in horror at the oozing slit in Black Hat's neck.

The demon only snickered as the wound closed up. "Well, well, Miss Ladrona. If I weren't immortal, that could've killed me."

Lita glanced down at the knife, now completely soaked in black blood. She'd stabbed people before. She'd slashed their arms, their sides, their balls, but never the throat. Black Hat was right. People could survive a minor stabbing, but a slit throat…that death was almost instantaneous.

And she hadn't even thought about it. Just one impulse of anger, and she'd slit his throat.

"And how did _that_ make you feel?"

She didn't answer. She was still shaking from the adrenaline.

One hand took her shoulder, the other taking her chin by the finger.

"How did that make you feel?" he whispered slowly. "You're not leaving until you tell me."

Hyperventilating, she struggled to get the words out. "It…it felt…it felt…"

"Yes?" he said, his icy breath causing her to shake more.

Lita gulped. "G-Good."

"I thought so." His grin widened in satisfaction. "You're more like me than you realize."

Turning her face away, she murmured, "I don't hurt people for fun."

"But you _want_ to. Don't you?"

She stepped back. "Not unless they deserve it."

Black Hat laughed. "You'll come to discover that _everyone_ deserves punishment for _something_."

She was silent for a moment. "You're right." She looked him boldly in the eye. "You _did_ deserve that."

That wiped the smile from his face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, holding up the bloody blade, "I'm gonna go clean this off."

_And have Flug patch up my arm_, she thought, clutching her injury.

Black Hat narrowed his eye at her as she walked away. "You're going to be making your first kill eventually! Might as well start getting used to it!"

The flinch in her shoulders did not escape his notice. But she made no reply as she pushed through the gym doors, leaving Black Hat to pick out the remaining pieces of glass, wincing as he did so.

He'd been right. The woman was a sadist. Like him. A sadist in denial, but that could easily be remedied. Soon she'd be working for him not because she had to, but for the pure pleasure of it. If only that moral grayness of hers weren't in the way.

Oh, but she was on her way to the dark side. He really should be upset about her betraying his trust, and striking his weak spot. But it didn't matter, as long as his plan was working.

Though her admission had been strange. That she had no desire to harm him. He didn't know why. Everyone in this world either hated or feared him. Sometimes both. Even Dementia, who adored him, was often aggressive in her affections. He shivered at the memory of her ambushing him with a love bite.

But how could anyone _not_ want to hurt him? Not that they _could_. Save for his eye, anyway.

Although he couldn't understand it, perhaps it was a blessing. He wanted Lita's dependence, didn't he? Indeed, there were many small victories today. He'd seen Lita Gris at her most vulnerable, _and_ her most sadistic.

It was only a matter of time that she'd become the villain she was born to be.

* * *

**Ugh! Why are fight scenes always the hardest to write!**

**I noticed when it came to weapons, Flug normally used some high-tech gun while Dementia used bats, axes, maces...yeah, big and smashy stuff. So, Lita had to have a different weapon of choice and, of course, a knife was easier for her to hide in her pocket. And like it says in this chapter, matched her personality.**

**And, uh...yeah, Flug is as much a sadist as everyone else in this fic.**


	22. Meetings and Midnight Melodies

**I promise the plot will be moving forward next chapter. For now, FLUFF!**

**Get ready for the crossover aspect "Villainous" is famous for!**

* * *

Days turned into weeks, which quickly turned into months, and Lita had grown accustomed to her bizarre situation. The routine was easy to fall into: get up, eat breakfast, complete list of daily chores, lunch, engage in deadly combat, dinner, then bed. Unless there was a heist that night.

Her training sessions were getting less tiring with the continued practice. Though still challenging, now that she was introduced to a new weapon every other day. She still preferred the knife, though it was kind of fun trying her hand at other weapons. She particularly liked the fencing lessons from Black Hat.

Even her cooking was getting better, thanks to guidance from 5.0.5. and Flug. She still kept to simple recipes like pasta, eggs and soup, but she'd had enough practice not to have someone looming over her shoulder all the time. Still, the fear of accidentally burning the food or Dementia slipping in an explosive again lingered.

Fortunately, cabin fever wasn't so much a problem anymore with Black Hat planning a heist at least once a week. The objects were always small, but valuable and heavily guarded. From rare jewels to art pieces to equipment Flug needed for his experiments.

Then there were her colleagues. Flug, of course, was pleasant company and good for conversation. He would go on and on about his experiments, though Lita noticed he never revealed anything about his personal life. Although 5.0.5. couldn't talk, his presence alone was comforting, and he and Lita had spent several evenings before bed playing video games. Even Dementia had become more tolerable. She didn't seem as hostile as before, though there was the occasional childish prank that Flug said was to be expected from her. Lita had also noticed that since her weapons-wielding privileges were approved, Dementia had seemed more…nervous around her. Perhaps the lizard-girl had finally realized that Lita wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

As for Black Hat…he was still a mystery. They were _all_ mysteries, but Lita at least knew where her relationships stood with the others. But her boss was too much an enigma for her to figure out. Some days, he would be a grumpy old tyrant threatening to wring her neck if she didn't do as she was told. Other days, he would act like a gentleman, praising her progress. There were even days he'd insist she'd spend time with him. "For training," he always said. She had no reason to question it, as it was usually an unplanned sparring or chess match. But they seemed to be happening more frequently as of late.

What was even more puzzling was how she felt about all this attention from Black Hat. Dementia obviously despised Lita for it, but how did _Lita_ feel? Well, she wasn't exactly sure. She didn't hate it. The demon actually wasn't so horrible to be around, as long as you didn't make him mad. What she didn't like was his pressuring her to be eviler. Was her stealing not enough for him? He hadn't yet ordered her to do anything drastic, but it was only a matter of time.

That was the biggest downside to her situation. Although she was getting along with her colleagues, and actually taking some pleasure in her work, she had no freedom. She couldn't choose her own path. She never left the mansion without supervision, and it was only for heists. Flug ran errands in town, 5.0.5. took Dementia out for walks, and all three of them had special missions of their own.

And she missed her father. Phone calls weren't enough. And they certainly weren't private, so Lita couldn't get everything off her chest to him. She wanted to see him in person, even if for a short while.

Lita pondered over all of this as she conducted her chores for the day, a yellow kerchief keeping her hair out of her face. She didn't mind cleaning, as it kept her busy, and gave her time to think.

With Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. out on a hero-capturing mission, the mansion was especially quiet. Not that Lita was particularly interested in taking out heroes, but she couldn't help but wonder exactly what went on during those missions, especially what purpose non-violent 5.0.5. served.

The only job worse than feeding unidentifiable meat to the flytraps in the greenhouse was bathroom duty. Lita sighed in exasperation upon entering the bathroom next to Dementia's room. Toilet paper was everywhere, the ceiling, the walls, the sink. "BATHZ R 4 DORKZ" was spray-painted on the wall next to the tub. The worst was the toilet itself, wrapped up like a mummy and covered in pee.

"Honestly," Lita murmured, grabbing a trash bag and toilet brush from her cleaning cart. "Is she even housebroken?"

She was in the middle of scrubbing the toilet bowl when suddenly, water shot out of the toilet, forming a large hand. Before Lita could gasp, the watery hand snatched her up and she had to close her mouth to keep herself from swallowing as she was pulled into the toilet.

Barely five seconds went by that Lita suddenly found herself in Black Hat's office, behind his desk, soaking in toilet water. Thankfully, she'd already flushed the pee-drenched toilet paper.

Her boss sat in his chair beside her, chuckling at her ridiculous state. Scowling, she placed her hands on her hips.

"You could've just called!"

"Now, now, Miss Ladrona," Black Hat said, tossing a towel into her face. "Is that any way to behave in front of a client?"

Lowering the towel, Lita was shocked to discover someone sitting in the chair across from Black Hat. The man was clearly not human, as his skin was blue and his bald head was the size of a watermelon. He looked like one of those stereotypical space aliens. His outfit screamed evil villain, as it was made of black leather, studded with spikes and accessorized with a high collar cape. His bulbous head was tilted to the side as his green eyes looked strangely at Lita. Embarrassed that she was drenched in toilet water, she quickly began drying herself off.

_I'm _so_ taking a _long_ shower after this!_

"You didn't tell me we had company," she murmured to her boss.

"Mr. Megamind here has a problem with a…seemingly indestructible hero," Black Hat said, turning to his client. "Perhaps, Miss Ladrona, you can lend us a fresh perspective."

"_That's_ your evil henchgirl?" the villain, Megamind, said, raising an eyebrow. "She looks more like a _maid_ than a minion."

Lita's face turned red at that comment. It was true, she was dressed for cleaning in her t-shirt, jeans, kerchief and rubber gloves. However, being Latina, she didn't quite appreciate being called a _maid_, when cleaning wasn't her main duty.

"How do you know I wasn't cleaning up a dead body?" she said flatly, stretching the towel out in her hands.

Megamind stared at her with wide eyes, clearly intimidated. Black Hat snorted with laughter.

"Lita Ladrona is my latest recruit," he said, gesturing to her proudly. "As you have probably gathered, she's not as innocent as she looks. But she is still learning, so I hope you don't mind her joining us."

Lita thought this was a little strange. She'd never interacted with clients before. Every time the doorbell had rung, Black Hat had ordered that she complete a task as far away from his office as possible. She never questioned it, as she had no interest in his villainous clients, and based on Megamind's reaction to her, she figured it was for appearance's sake. It didn't explain why 5.0.5. was allowed around clients, though.

Then it occurred to her that everyone else was out of the house at the moment. So, whatever the problem was, Black Hat must've been desperate for help to call upon her without warning. She wasn't sure how helpful she'd be though, as she didn't know anything about defeating heroes.

Megamind seemed to be wary of her capability too, as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So long as she doesn't interrupt me like _some_ women I know."

Black Hat sent her a warning, sideways glance, as if to say, "Do not speak, unless spoken to."

Nodding, Lita stood erect at her boss' side with her hands behind her back.

"Mr. Megamind," Black Hat said, "tell Miss Ladrona what you just told me."

The client let out an exasperated sigh, as if he'd told this story numerous times. "It all began when I was eight days old and my home planet was being sucked into a black hole…"

"…and despite _me_ being superior in intellect, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes somehow manages to foil all my plans! Oh, sure, he has brute strength, fancy flying and amazing hair, but can he solve the square root of 47.59? No, I assure you, he cannot!"

It took all Lita's willpower, and customer service experience, to keep her smile up. Megamind had been ranting for what felt like hours. Honestly, this guy's ego could rival Black Hat's.

"Black Hat Organization has dealt with heroes of all levels of power," Black Hat said in a calm but clearly tired voice. "Even the seemingly overpowered ones have weaknesses."

"I've tried _everything_!" Megamind exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Hacksaws, lasers, spikes, _Spi-ider_ Bots, Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Kittens…"

Lita glanced sideways at her boss. The disgruntled look he gave her seemed to say, "See what I'm dealing with?"

"But it doesn't even leave a scratch!" Megamind shouted. "The man is completely invulnerable!"

"_No_ _one's_ invulnerable," Black Hat said, his gaze still on Lita. "Does this Metro Man have someone he cares about?"

The client seemed to perk up at this question. "Yes, yes. His girlfriend. A nosy reporter by the name of Roxanne Ritchi." He groaned. "But I've already kidnapped her _numerous _times!"

Black Hat raised an eyebrow. "You mean you haven't killed her yet?"

Megamind stiffened. "K-_Killed_ her? W-Why would I…? How would I lure Metro Man in if I killed her?"

The demon sighed. "He's a hero. Literally _any_ ordinary citizen he's sworn to protect would serve as effective bait."

"B-But he'd be even _more_ inclined to protect his girlfriend! He comes flying every time she's in trouble!"

"But if she were _dead_," Black Hat said slowly, circling his hands in the air for emphasis, "he'd be in _mourning_, ergo too _emotional_ to continue his heroic work effectively."

His nonchalance about this made Lita uncomfortable, but she had to admit he had a point. The best way to get under someone's skin was to go after someone they cared about. However, from the way Megamind was biting his lip, he didn't seem too keen on the idea of murdering this Roxanne Ritchi.

"I-It would be too much of a hassle to find a new kidnapping victim!" he insisted. "I-I'd have to find the ideal candidate, find out where they live, learn what intimidates them…"

Black Hat rolled his eye. "You find someone to abduct, and then you render them unconscious and immobile. It's not rocket science!"

"Yes, it is! Do you have any idea how long it took me to perfect a knock-out spray that didn't contain any toxins and didn't leave Miss Ritchi unconscious for too little or too long?"

"Didn't contain any…?" The demon facepalmed himself. "Who _cares_ if the victim is intoxicated?! It only makes your job easier!"

"Oh no. Last time I gave Miss Ritchi a faulty spray, she was more a blabbermouth than usual."

Black Hat frowned. "What do you mean _more than usual_?"

Megamind groaned. "That annoying woman won't stop talking! She's always interrupting my villainous monologues, criticizing my ingenious inventions, and spoiling my plans to Metro Man during our video calls!"

"Have you considered cutting out her tongue?" Black Hat asked flatly, pressing his fingertips firmly together. "Or at least _gagging_ her?"

"Nonsense!" Megamind huffed. "How are we supposed to engage in witty back-and-forth banter if she can't speak?"

The demon slammed his fists on his desk. "She's supposed to be your _victim,_ you fool! Not your _dinner guest_!"

As the two men went back and forth, Lita noticed Megamind's blue face taking on a peculiar shade of purple. It seemed to grow darker the more he talked about this reporter.

"Miss Ladrona!" Black Hat shouted suddenly, making her jump. "Kindly explain to Mr. Megamind why he should discontinue his abduction of a disruptive victim!"

Lita didn't answer right away. She'd concluded why this villain was so insistent on continuing his kidnapping of this particular woman. But she knew her boss wouldn't like the reason.

"Oh, um…" Lita bit her lip. "Actually, boss, I was wondering…why don't you just get Flug and the others to take this, uh, Metro Man out?"

"Poppycock!" Megamind crossed his arms. "I will _not_ give someone else the glory of defeating _my_ archnemesis!"

"It would take _me_ less than two minutes," Black Hat mumbled under his breath.

The client stood out of his seat. "You dare insinuate that I, Megamind, the Master of All Villainy, am incompetent?!"

Black Hat also stood. "You think _you're_ the Master of All Villainy?! I'll have you know I've single-handedly defeated _thousands_ of heroes! And you've defeated…how many was it again?"

Megamind slammed his hands on the desk. "_You've_ never faced a foe like Metro Man!"

"If I had, he would be dead already!"

Lita knew if she didn't come up with something fast, one of them wasn't going to make it out alive. Of course, that was going to be the one who wasn't immortal. The gears started turning in her head, trying to come up with a solution that would satisfy both her boss and the client.

"I built my own Dehydration Gun when I was six!" Megamind said, whipping out a glowing blue ray gun.

Black Hat huffed. "My Dr. Flug built one of those when he was _five_!"

"Yes, but does _his_ have multiple settings?!"

_Great, now they're comparing weapons._

"Hey, um, boss?" Lita said.

"You mass-produce _your_ guns," Megamind said, pointing, "but _mine_ are homemade!"

"Excuse me?"

"And tacky, if you ask me!" Black Hat said.

Megamind gasped. "Well, _excuse_ me if _you_ didn't grow up in a prison and had to make everything out of—"

Scowling, Lita put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loud enough to silence the men. They turned to her, both looking annoyed.

"If you girls are finished bickering," she said, clearing her throat, "I have an idea."

Megamind scoffed. "I thought I said no inter—"

"Would you like to hear it or not?" she said, shooting him a warning look.

He shut his mouth and sat down. Half-impressed, Black Hat also sat back in his seat. Both gazes were on Lita, pressuring her to continue. She took a deep breath.

"Okay. So, you say this, uh, Roxanne has a big mouth, right?"

"Right," Megamind said slowly, not sure where she was going with this.

"Why not…use it to your advantage?"

She glanced at her boss, unable to read his expression. His hand gestured for her to go on.

"I mean," she said, twiddling her fingers, "if she's, uh…always blabbing your plans to Metro Man, if she, err, thought the plan was different than what it _really_ was, you could…you know, trick Metro Man into thinking…"

Megamind's eyes widened. "Yes, yes! I see what you're saying!" His fingers entwined as he pondered aloud. "What if…what if…what if I took her somewhere, made it look like somewhere else, so…when Metro Man shows up at the _other _place to save her, when she's at the _fake_ place with me…I'll spring my trap!"

Lita sighed, relieved that he'd caught on to her thinking.

"You'd be making the victims think they have the upper hand," Black Hat said thoughtfully, "when in reality, it is _you_ pulling the strings." He locked gaze with Lita. "Brilliant."

"Oh," Megamind said with a groan. "But I wouldn't be able to trap him for long! I still don't know his weakness!"

"Perhaps my scientist can come up with a few ideas in that department. He's away on business at the moment, but if you don't mind coming back a little later…"

Megamind nodded. "Yes, yes. Let's see…they'll be opening the new Metro Man museum in a few months. That'll give me plenty of time to… How does next week sound?"

After a minute of scheduling talk, both men stood up and shook hands.

"It's been a pleasure meeting with you, Lord Black Hat," Megamind said. "Oh! How much do I owe you?"

Black Hat grinned mischievously. "We'll discuss payment _after_ your hero is defeated."

"Yes, yes, of course." He turned to Lita to shake hands with her. "You as well, Miss Ladrona, have been especially helpful!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Megamind." She smiled politely. "Good luck with your murder plan."

He turned back to Black Hat. "I see why you keep her around."

Black Hat couldn't tell if he was referring to Lita's ingenuity, or her sense of humor. Frankly, he found both qualities appealing.

"Thank you." The demon leaned forward. "Now get out."

Once the client had left—quite hastily—Black Hat faced his subordinate. "Not too shabby for your first consultation. Though next time," he said as the room grew darker, "you could avoid the _rude_ interruptions."

Lita placed her hands on her hips. "Well, sorry, but _someone_ had to stop your dick-measuring contest!" She glanced at the door. "Are _all_ you villains that egotistical, or do you just act that way around women?"

Black Hat grunted, but didn't hide the smirk forming on his face. "I was about to give up on that idiot. Your advice was the only one he'd listen to. Why that fool doesn't take _my_ advice and just kill the reporter or kidnap someone else is beyond me!"

"I think I know," she said, leaning onto his desk.

"Then by all means," he said sarcastically, "enlighten me!"

"He likes her."

Black Hat looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"It was pretty obvious," she said, crossing her arms, "though I doubt he knows it himself, with his reaction to your suggestion to killing her. Not to mention he was so excited and blushing when he talked about her."

"That's…ridiculous." The demon shook his head. "She's the _hero's girlfriend!_"

Lita shrugged. "We can't help who we're attracted to. I'm telling you. He says he kidnaps her just for bait, but it's like you said, any citizen can fill that role. He just likes having her around. That's the _real_ reason he kidnaps her, and doesn't want to really harm her at the same time."

Black Hat narrowed his eye, unimpressed with her conclusion. "If your…_assumption_ is correct, this man is not worth my time."

She rolled her eyes. "So he has a little crush, so what?"

"So _what_?!" he exclaimed. "Rule 10V3 is there for a reason! A villain should focus more on defeating his nemesis! Not flirting with kidnapping victims!"

She snorted. "Oh, like _you've_ never flirted with _your_ victims!"

He knew precisely what she was alluding to. "Not _sincerely_."

He sat down and grabbed the newspaper on his desk.

"You mean to tell me you've _never_ found _anyone_ attractive in your life?" Lita asked, finding it hard to believe with how old he was. "Not even a little?"

"Bah!" Black Hat opened up the paper and pretended to read. "I'm sure by human standards, you're plenty attractive, but I couldn't possibly care less!"

Lita raised an eyebrow at him. "That's…not what I asked.

He was lucky his flushed expression was hidden behind the paper.

"Don't you have toilets to clean?" he asked gruffly.

Recalling how she'd gotten here, Lita held up her hands as she left. "I'll _walk_, thank you very much."

* * *

A harsh, discordant pounding jolted Lita out of her dreamless sleep. After taking a few seconds to process her surroundings, she realized it was organ music. Groaning, Lita grabbed her pillow and slammed it over her head.

She'd heard Black Hat's organ playing before. Sometimes, the music would echo through the halls, loud enough for someone to hear on the top floor—and three blocks down, she figured. It was stimulating while doing her chores, but right now it was the middle of the night, and Black Hat's current choice of song was loud and disruptive.

She wouldn't put it past him if he had woken her up on purpose.

Unable to block out the incessant banging, Lita threw off her pillow and comforter and jumped out of bed. "Enough is enough!"

As she stomped out of her room and to the elevator, Lita contemplated what she was doing. On one hand, yelling at Black Hat to keep the noise down probably wasn't the smartest idea. On the other hand, her rude interruption from sleep had made her really, _really_ cranky! Villain or not, there was such a thing as common courtesy!

_Just because _he_ doesn't need to sleep, doesn't mean he has to keep the rest of us awake!_

She wondered if the others were awake too. They probably didn't want to be the ones to bother—and possibly anger—Black Hat. But Lita wasn't scared. If she wasn't going to get any sleep, she might as well complain about it.

The elevator opened up at the basement level, which was really just evil talk for "dungeon." The torchlit stone-walled hallway didn't creep Lita out as she stomped down it. She didn't even acknowledge Black Hat's monster-sized clone as it roared at her from his cell. The only sound that mattered to her was the melodious racket coming from the large, wooden double-doors at the very end.

As Lita pulled on the metal rings to open the doors, she started to shout, "Would you mind keeping it d—?!"

The next chord was so loud, the doors flew wide open, knocking Lita backwards to the floor. Growling, Lita stood back up and smoothed out the front of her white pajamas.

_Oh boy, am I gonna give him a hell of an earful!_

She stomped into the organ chamber, which was really more like an underground cavern, with a small river flowing in through a sewer drain, curving into a semi-circle. A red carpet stretched from the entrance up some stone steps. At the top of those steps was the massive instrument of disruption, its owner seated at the bench.

The best way Lita could describe the organ was if steampunk and horror had blended into a single instrument. The metal pipes curved up and outwards, and were so large it was no wonder Lita could hear the music from all the way upstairs. The pipes at the very top were carved into the shapes of skeleton torsos, crowning an emblem of a skull wearing a black top hat. Needless to say, it suited him.

Lita started marching up to him, prepared to shout at him to keep the noise down! That he should be more considerate of people trying to sleep! Especially those that had to get up early in the morning to work for _him_! Yes, that's what she would say!

She hadn't even made it to the steps when she paused.

If Black Hat had heard her come in, he hadn't acknowledged her, as he was so invested in his playing. It suddenly occurred to Lita that she'd never seen Black Hat play. Heard it, yes, but never actually seen him at the organ.

He was hunched over, exerting all his force on the keys, most likely to make it as loud as possible. And yet, his fingers moved swiftly, so much so that they seemed to fly. Lita watched as his arms stretched to reach the keys on the higher board and made them longer to get the ones on the very ends. With every key played, green light shot out of their corresponding pipes.

Now that she was a little more awake, Lita recognized the song, and wasn't really surprised Black Hat would choose something both classical and eerie. She then noticed he didn't even have sheet music in front of him, just an array of lit black candles. He must've known the song by heart. And he played it…pretty well, actually. Loud, but powerful. His fingers didn't miss a beat, and not a single note was without passion.

The sight was…surreal. Like a scene out of _The Phantom of the Opera._ With his back turned to her, she considered pulling a Christine. Only since there was no mask to remove, maybe she could take off his hat. He was never without it, and she wondered what was underneath. Maybe an embarrassing bald spot? She laughed internally at the thought. It would be the _perfect_ way to get back at him for waking her up!

Before she could even take a step forward, however, Black Hat suddenly stopped playing. His head then spun a hundred-eighty degrees, a wide grin on his face.

"Holy shit!" Lita shouted as she stumbled backward.

"Don't even think about it," he hissed, lifting his legs as he spun the rest of his body around.

She held a hand over her heart as she tried to get over the shock. "W-What are you—?"

"I've read _The Phantom of the Opera_, _and_ seen the stage adaptation _and_ its inferior film," he said, pressing his fingertips together. "Don't deny that you were tempted to do _something_ mischievous while my back was turned. Unluckily for you, I heard you coming the moment you got off the elevator."

_How does he hear_ anything_ with that noise?_

He whirled back to face his organ. "Don't you have work in the morning?"

Remembering why she was here, Lita crossed her arms. "Yeah? Well, it's hard to sleep with all that racket you're making!"

Chuckling, Black Hat traced his finger across the lower keyboard. "Did I wake you, then?"

"You kidding?" She stomped up the steps. "The whole _island_ is probably awake by now! Would it kill ya to keep it down?!"

He glanced back at her out of the corner of his eye. Her face was flushed with fury. He'd be angry at her for trying to command him if she didn't look so adorable right now.

"I suppose…it wouldn't," he said innocently.

"So you'll stop playing?" Lita demanded. "Or at least be quieter?"

He pretended to think about it. "No."

To prove his point, Black Hat slammed down onto the keys. This chord was so loud, Lita covered her ears in an attempt to stop them from ringing. Black Hat cackled at her misery.

"Since you're awake, Miss Ladrona, why not stay?" he said. "I do like an audience."

Lita huffed as he continued where he left off, still at an impossible volume. She was still enraged at him, but she couldn't help but admire how he was able to just pick up the song again without even pausing to recall. Sighing, she walked up to him and watched his fingers fly. Up close, she could see them extending where necessary, not only allowing him to reach the keys, but to put more pressure on them, which would explain how he was able to play so easily at such a high volume.

Realizing yelling wasn't going to get him to stop, Lita decided to try a different approach. Maybe if she bothered him with idle chat, he'd have no choice but to stop playing so she could go back to bed, or at least be too distracted by her to continue.

"That's Bach, right?" she said, pointing to the keys. "'Toccata and Fugue in D minor?'"

He stopped playing. _Huh, that was easy._

Black Hat turned to her, wearing a look of pleasant surprise. "I'm impressed. Not many humans know what the piece is actually called."

_Okay, so he's not annoyed, but at least he's stopped._

"My mom was a music teacher, remember?" Lita said. "Back before we sold our piano, she'd play all sorts of classical music."

She smiled slightly at the memory of her mother sitting at her piano, Lita's younger self sitting beside her on the bench as she listened.

"Is that so?" Black Hat said, a playful smile on his lips. "Well, then. Are you familiar with…?"

Without taking a breath—not that he needed to breathe—he slammed the lower keyboard, playing eight specific chords.

"That one's easy," Lita said with a small laugh. "Beethoven's 5th."

"Very good." Black Hat's shoulders relaxed. "How about this one?"

The next melody he played was softer, though at the tempo he was playing it still sounded chaotic.

"'In the Hall of the Mountain King,'" Lita said. "Mom used to play that every Halloween."

Black Hat chuckled as he started a new song. This was one often played at funerals. It had been played at Lita's mother's funeral.

"I, uh," she said, her smile dropping, "forgot the name, but…I know it's by Chopin."

"Piano Sonata No. 2 in B-flat minor," he said, keeping his gaze on her as he continued at an…oddly slower tempo. "Your mother had excellent taste."

"Yeah," Lita said quietly. "She liked all types of music, of course, but she always said music would be nothing today without the classical composers."

"She's correct." His playing was growing softer too. "I must say, the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries were indeed my favorite. Such exquisite art, music, bloody revolutions…"

"Would explain your taste in fashion," she said, eyeing his tailcoat and spats. "Did you spend a lot of time in Victorian England or something?"

"I spent a whole European tour those two centuries." He chuckled throatily. "Not sure what it is about that particular continent, but it breeds the most malicious of souls."

"You're not wrong," Lita said, shivering as she recalled the Mexican History lessons on the colonial period.

"Take that Napoleon Bonaparte, for instance. Now _there_ was a conqueror! What he lacked in stature he made up for in military strategy." He huffed. "If only he'd listened to me about that blasted Battle of Waterloo being a lost cause from the beginning!"

"You knew Napoleon?"

"Napoleon, Stalin, Lenin, I knew them all."

"Even," Lita said, looking at him uneasily, "H-Hitler?"

Black Hat scoffed. "That fool had the charisma, but the brains of a four-year-old! He didn't realize that by eradicating every single religious, ethnic, and sexual minority in the world, there'd hardly be anyone left to rule over! Not that I minded the waste he laid to Europe, but it was all poorly planned, just poorly planned."

_Wow_, Lita thought. _Not how _I_ would describe the gruesome massacre of millions of innocents, but…he called Hitler an idiot so I guess it's okay?_

"A _real_ conqueror murders _without_ prejudice."

_Okay, time to change the subject._

"You're pretty good at that organ, boss," she finally admitted. "Is that the only instrument you play?"

"I've learned to play every instrument known to man." He smirked at her. "Or woman."

"Right." She looked up at the massive organ. "No sleep, lots of free time."

"But I find the organ…stimulating. I also keep a violin."

"You'll have to show me that sometime."

Lita silently cursed herself. _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Perhaps." Once he finished the sonata, Black Hat turned his body towards her. "Do _you_ play?"

"Eh." Lita made a so-so sign with her hand. "Mom tried to teach me piano, but…it didn't stick as much as the fighting. I do remember one song though."

Scooting to his left, Black Hat patted the space beside him.

"Oh no." She held up her hands. "Trust me, it's not a song you'd like, boss."

"Humor me," he said, gesturing to the instrument.

In truth, Black Hat had been starving for entertainment all night, hence why he was at the organ. If he woke anyone up…well, he'd have the pleasure of annoying them. He hadn't expected Lita to actually come down and demand that he be silent. But then again, she was full of surprises.

It'd been so long since he'd discussed classical music with anyone. Flug had learned the flute, but was always too nervous around Black Hat to make any small talk; and Dementia had that annoying electric guitar of hers. Only reason he hadn't crushed that guitar was because it annoyed Flug too. But Lita actually knew the songs Black Hat enjoyed playing and seemed to have an appreciation for them. He was interested to see what little musical talent she possessed.

After all, he needed a good laugh.

"Okay," Lita said as she sat down beside him. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Placing her index fingers on the lower keyboard, she tried her best to transfer her piano knowledge to organ. She figured the keys were similar. Sighing, she played the first few notes of "Chopsticks." Black Hat snorted as she played the childish tune. She wasn't used to the extra pressure that needed to be placed on organ keys, so it was amusing watching her struggle.

"Told ya," she said, gazing up at the green light shooting out of the pipes. "Huh. Didn't sound this…scary on the piano."

"That's what I admire about the organ," he said, looking up at his instrument proudly. "It can make _anything_ sound terrifying." He glanced down with a smirk. "Especially when you can do this."

He pressed down on one of the foot pedals. Lita jumped as a low, echoing note was added to her choppy playing.

"Oh wow," she said. "That _does_ sound cool."

Black Hat placed his hands on the lower keys and played a few sharp chords to accompany hers. She noticed him hit a few flats, making the melody much more discordant. Laughing, Lita pressed some black keys herself where they were not needed. With a chuckle, Black Hat slithered his arm beneath hers, stretching it far enough to reach the highest note at the very end. He hit it several times in a staccato, enough to hurt Lita's ears. But she didn't mind, it only made her laugh more.

The song didn't sound anything like "Chopsticks" anymore. By this point, Lita had abandoned the score and was hitting random keys, but Black Hat's improvisation was making it sound…well, good. The music was all over the place, and loud as hell, but it didn't sound like noise to Lita. The cacophony they were making was chaotic, but also…playful. She was pretty sure the entire island was awake by now, but she didn't care, she was having so much fun!

She understood why he'd chosen to come down here in the middle of the night. There was some thrill to feeling such powerful vibrations at your fingertips, and to hear them pound in your ears at the same time. It made you feel alive, in control. And when there was so much sound echoing around you, nothing else mattered. In this case, not even the notes mattered.

Just then, a cold feeling on her left hand snapped Lita out of her thoughts. There was silence as she looked to see Black Hat's gloved hand over hers.

Then she suddenly remembered who was next to her.

She looked up at his face, and found that he was staring at her. His eye was wide and his mouth was in a small, straight line. For a second, Lita thought he was going to yell at her for getting in his way, but he remained silent. In fact, he didn't seem angry at all.

Realizing their hands were still touching, Lita blushed as she yanked hers away.

"I, um…" She rubbed her hand in an attempt to warm it. "I should be getting back to bed."

But before she could turn around, Black Hat snatched her right arm and she found herself locking gaze with him again.

"Stay."

His tone was…strange. It wasn't harsh like a command, but…soft, like a…plea?

Lita blinked in confusion. "B-But…I have work in—"

"I'm your boss," he said sternly. "_I'll_ say when you have work."

With no other argument to make, Lita simply nodded. Releasing her arm, Black Hat began a new song. The peaceful melody caused the woman to raise an eyebrow.

"'Moonlight Sonata?'"

"It's Beethoven," he said simply.

She placed her hands on her lap. "I just didn't expect you to be into the…well, it's not about death or anything."

"I can still appreciate the melody," Black Hat said with a growl. "And I'm in the mood for it."

"Makes sense," she said with a shrug. "Sometimes I'll be in the mood for some classic rock. Or Taylor Swift."

She felt the disapproving gaze before she saw it.

"What? Her songs are relatable to a girl like me."

"That woman's a bit too perky for my taste, but…I can appreciate her vengeful streaks."

She raised an eyebrow, surprised that he would know any of her music at all.

"As you've said, I have a _lot_ of free time." He smirked. "I may be partial to composers like Beethoven, but I will admit this last century has bred a _few_ geniuses. Like that Bowie fellow and the one that calls himself Voltaire."

Lita giggled. "'When You're Evil' _is_ pretty much your theme song, isn't it?"

"I'd play it on here, but it's better suited for violin."

She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched him play some more. There was no denying how casual this felt. Making small talk with her boss while he played the organ. Reminded her of those evenings she'd spend with her mother at the piano. It was…kind of nice. And weird, seeing a murderous demon play an instrument so passionately. What he'd said about being in the mood reminded her of something her mother had once said. _Real musicians play what's in their hearts. When their mood changes, so does the music._

If he was playing something so tranquil as "Moonlight Sonata," a big jump from the harsh, Halloween-type music from before; she wondered if his mood had changed. And what could have caused it?

Black Hat was quite surprised at how…pleasant it was having Lita here. But he liked her company. The last person to sit with him at the organ had been his teacher.

Most people were put off by his organ playing, considering how aggressive it was. That was usually his intention, anyway. But having someone actually pay attention to the music was new to him. And playing _with_ someone had been unexpectedly enjoyable. True, Lita had no musical talent, but it had been fun nonetheless, creating musical mayhem together. He could only imagine how much unpleasantness they had caused to the rest of the household.

Then his hand had touched hers and he had felt…unusually warm. He couldn't explain it, but he found himself suddenly…at peace. He didn't know why, but he knew it was because Lita was at his side. That's why he couldn't let her leave. Not just yet.

When Black Hat enjoyed something, he'd indulge in it until it was no longer satisfying. In this case, it was Lita's company. She would stay here until he was tired of her.

Surprisingly though, that never happened. Even when Black Hat grew tired of the organ and stopped, he found himself still conversing with Lita. The topics were unexpectantly normal, from music, to film, to literature.

"Still can't believe you're into stuff like _Phantom of the Opera_," she said.

"The Phantom was an accomplished villain," Black Hat said, crossing his arms. "And although you humans have romanticized him, he was actually _far_ dastardlier in real life."

Her eyes widened. "Wait. The Phantom of the Opera was _real_?!"

"Who do you think taught me the organ?"

She scoffed. "If my mom could hear this! She _loved _that musical! So, what about the whole Christine thing?"

Black Hat rolled his eye. "The fool hears _one_ pretty voice and suddenly decides he'd like to get married! I _told_ him the girl would lead to his downfall! But did he listen? No! Instead he risks getting discovered by the authorities, and when he actually _has_ the girl, he has the stupidity to fall for her pretty words and _let her go_!"

"I think it's kinda sweet," Lita said. "I mean sure the guy was insane and a bit possessive, but like I said, no one's one hundred percent evil. At least once he realized what he did was wrong, he let the girl he loved go."

Her boss snorted in disgust. "If you're going to keep someone against their will, no matter _what _your intentions are, you _don't_ let them go! If it had been me, I would've shown that girl who was in charge and wrung her pretty little neck if she disobeyed me!"

"You're such a romantic," she said sarcastically.

"That's why you can't involve love in this line of work. The minute you start to show emotion, someone will use it to their advantage, as Christine did to the Phantom."

"What if she had loved him back? You know, like in the fanfics."

He huffed. "That would've been _worse_. Having someone you care about means having something your enemies can use against you. It would've been easy for someone to defeat the Phantom, for instance. All they would've had to do was threaten Christine."

"He _did_ do crazy things for her." Lita sighed. "Maybe it's a good thing I'm not allowed to fall in love. You'd barbeque the guy before I'd even get one date in."

Black Hat growled. "I'd _flail_ any man who so much as _looks_ at you!"

She cocked her head at him. Black Hat froze once he realized how…questionable that sounded.

"A-And by that," he said, clearing his throat, "I mean that I will not allow my employees any…distractions. Flug was lucky I allowed _his_ little plaything to live after he agreed to break it off."

Lita suddenly felt sick, remembering what Flug had said about being in love once. It didn't really surprise her, to be honest, that Black Hat had had something to do with the relationship ending. Still, she didn't feel so comfortable anymore.

"Must get really lonely then," she muttered.

"What?" he croaked.

"I mean…I get where the Phantom was coming from. He'd been alone all his life living in an underground cavern, nothing but his music—and apparently demons like you—to keep him company. So…when he meets someone who loves music as much as he does, naturally, he doesn't feel so alone anymore. If only he'd realized that Christine was a person, not an object you can simply take, he probably would've had a chance."

"Please," Black Hat said with a huff. "A _real_ villain doesn't need _anybody_."

Lita glanced around, a confusing realization coming to her. "Why am _I_ here then?"

She caught his open-mouthed expression. After what felt like several minutes of silence, Lita explained her question further.

"I mean…the way I see it, you could very well do everything yourself. I mean you've got all these powers and you don't need sleep, so it's not like you don't have all the time in the world to make inventions and steal everything you need and capture every hero all by yourself. So…yeah, you're right. You don't really need me or Flug or Dementia or 5.0.5. So…why _are_ we here?"

The more she talked, the more she desired the answer. After all, Lita had taken this job for her father. If Black Hat didn't necessarily need her, it was certainly questionable that he should accept her services as a thief.

Black Hat was amazed that she'd managed to deduce all this about him. She was right, of course. He truly _didn't_ need anybody. He didn't want to give her the advantage of appearing vulnerable to her, however, so he grunted and waved his hand dismissively.

"If I did everything myself, it'd be too easy. Additionally, it's a lot more enjoyable ordering you miscreants to do my dirty work."

Lita nodded, but a new thought occurred to her as she glanced at the organ. "You sure you're not just…lonely?"

Without warning, Black Hat slammed a fist on the lower keyboard, causing her to jump.

"I think," he seethed, clearly trying to hold back the oncoming temper tantrum, "it's time you returned to bed, Miss Gris."

In her three months here, she'd come to learn that when he used her actual last name instead of her alias, he meant business. Sighing, Lita stood up from the bench and walked down the long carpet. Without glancing back at her, Black Hat returned to playing the organ.

Once she'd gone out the doors, Lita paused to listen. The music was much softer than before, and the melody was peaceful. It was the "Winter" section from Vivaldi's "Four Seasons." It was kind of strange to be hearing it in the summer, but it suited the cold dungeon setting.

Not wanting to leave just yet, she stood beside the doors and listened some more.

Black Hat was surprised at how much quieter his playing had gotten. But as the piece went on, it crescendoed to its usual, discordant pounding. In the middle of the song, he slammed his fists down with a frustrated growl.

Why wasn't this fun anymore? Why was he bored again?

Such was the price of immortality. At some point, even disturbing the peace became tiresome.

_Well, I could always go back to my office and watch the news_, he thought with a sigh as he stood from the bench, _in Taiwan._

While he could teleport to his office, Black Hat preferred walking when he wasn't in any hurry. After all, it was still several hours until dawn. He'd do _anything_ to kill time.

But when he pushed one of the doors open, he was met with a surprise. There, curled up on the floor, leaning back against the wall beside the doors, was Lita. Her head was lolled to the side, her eyes closed.

Apparently, she had stayed to listen to his playing and had dozed off. Black Hat smirked as he watched her sleeping form.

_I told the fool to leave, and she actually _stayed_._

Knowing it simply wouldn't do to have her remain on the dungeon floor all night, as a bad back would make her training session tomorrow difficult, Black Hat scooped her up into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily, but if she had realized where she was, she didn't seem to care, as her eyelids drifted shut almost immediately. Her head then fell comfortably onto his shoulder, causing Black Hat to stiffen in surprise.

_She actually _trusts_ me to hold her?_

He had noticed she'd been growing more casual around him, much less worried about angering him. Not that he minded. It just puzzled him greatly.

As he carried her down the hall, his monstrous clone roared from his cage.

"Down, boy," Black Hat said firmly but playfully. "This one's too interesting to eat."

His attention returned to the woman in his arms. She was shivering, but that was to be expected with how cold his body was. He wondered why this didn't rouse her, but was grateful it didn't, as this would be difficult to explain.

Using a tentacle, he pressed the button for the elevator and stepped inside. As the elevator ascended, he continued to stare at Lita.

It was peculiar. Suddenly, he didn't feel so bored anymore. And nothing was happening. It was completely quiet, and there was someone asleep in his arms, not doing anything! So, why was it the more he looked at her, the less bored he felt?

But he knew. It was for the same reason he'd stopped playing the organ. He wasn't bored anymore, because Lita was here.

She…_entertained_ him. That was the best way he could describe it. For some reason, having this girl around made things less dull. He'd taken pleasure in her conversation, her horrible organ playing, and now her very presence alone.

The elevator opened up, and as Black Hat stepped out, he stared at the door leading to Lita's bedroom. He couldn't understand it, but he didn't want to let her go just yet. He didn't want to fall back into his immense boredom. He couldn't keep holding her either. If she woke up in his arms, there were sure to be questions.

Then he glanced down at the doors leading to his office at the end of the hall, and an idea occurred to him. Smiling wickedly, he headed for his office, opening the doors telepathically. After summoning a red velvet divan, he slowly set Lita down. If the cure for his boredom was her company, he'd indulge in it, even if she was asleep.

He was about to go to his computer when he realized she was still shivering. His chilling touch must've lingered. Sighing, Black Hat began removing his coat.

As he draped the coat over her body, he caught his reflection in a mirror on the wall. In the glass, his reflection dropped the coat and crossed its arms, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" the original Black Hat said, scowling. "I can't have my best thief dying of hypothermia now, can I?"

But as he went over to his desk, his realized having her asleep in his office, wrapped in his coat, was sure to raise _more_ questions than him simply carrying her.

_Well_, he thought as he opened his laptop, _I can always teleport her to her room before dawn breaks._

* * *

**Megamind belongs to DreamWorks.**

**I knew Lita had to be introduced to the clients at some point, and since "Villainous" references villains from other shows, I had my pick! Man, it's been a while since I've written Megamind! I truly wondered how Black Hat would roast him.**

**I've been wanting to release the organ-playing scene for AGES! I'd written it a while ago, but wasn't sure where to put it. I'd REALLY recommend going to YouTube and hearing "Chopsticks" on the organ. And the other songs mentioned.**


	23. Business Trip

A week after Black Hat's late-night organ concert, Flug was in his lab doing maintenance on all the Hatbots.

"Pliers," he said, holding out a hand without looking up from the open machinery before him.

Lita picked up a pair of pliers from his worktable and handed it to him. She was no mechanical genius like Flug, but she knew her tools. Back at home, whenever an electrical fuse had blown, or the plumbing had backed up, rather than spending money on professionals, Lita and her father had done their own maintenance work. But Lita understood why Flug wanted to handle the repairs himself, as these were his inventions. Besides, robots were a lot more complex than a fuse box.

"This one's almost finished," Flug said as he stuck the pliers into the back of the Hatbot. "I need to make sure all these bots are working efficiently, so they don't break down while I'm away at camp. Hand me a 3x75 millimeter screwdriver."

"Remind me again why you and Dementia get go away for six weeks?" Lita asked, handing him the tiny screwdriver.

"Black Hat needs counselors at his camp to keep the little monsters, err, _kids_ in check." He groaned. "Unfortunately, because we need at least one male _and_ one female, Dementia has to come along."

"Let me rephrase that. How come _you_ get to go away for six weeks, while I have to stay in this madhouse all alone with the boss?"

"You won't be alone. 5.0.5. will be here too," Flug said reassuringly. "And while you're a very capable thief and fighter, I don't think you'd be up to the task of wrangling fifty kids—wrench, please, thirteen millimeters—at least seventy-three percent of them with supernatural powers, and _all_ of them with homicidal tendencies. Trust me. Even our Nerf combat simulations have led to severe injuries."

"Fair point." She set down the screwdriver he'd handed back to her. "I've never really spent much time around _normal_ kids, anyway."

"Really? Not even for babysitting?"

She scoffed. "You think my neighbors would've trusted a delinquent with their kids?" She paused a moment. "I'd see them come into work, though. They'd always ask the most adorable questions, like, 'Why does this cost so much?' Or they'd say sweet things, like, 'You're pretty!' I once asked a customer if he had a loyalty card with us, and his five-year-old son said, 'We have money!'"

Flug giggled. "The ones_ I_ have to deal with aren't as…cute."

"I guess villains' kids _would_ be quite the handful, huh?" Lita said, leaning against the edge of the worktable.

"Eh," he said with a shrug. "They're not so bad, once you show them who's boss. Get the masks."

Lita picked up two welding masks and handed one to Flug. As his welding torch buzzed, Lita wondered how Flug was at handling kids. How was _Dementia_ at handling kids? Hard to tell how villains would act around children. Especially children who were also villains.

From how he treated 5.0.5., Flug was sure to be great with kids. Lita at least imagined he'd be more sympathetic, and reasonably disciplined, than Dementia. The lizard-girl was more likely to encourage horseplay than to fill the role of a responsible caregiver. Provided she didn't _eat_ her charges. Then again, Flug probably wouldn't be the ideal role model either, as he wasn't opposed to violence. Lita tried not to think too much into it.

She also kind of wondered what would've happened if her father had sent her to that Camp for Young Villains. She probably would've turned out more ambitious towards villainy, but perhaps her childhood would've been less…isolated? Maybe she would've met Flug and Dementia earlier, if they had gone to that camp. Of course, she had no idea what their childhoods had been like, or when they had started getting into villainy.

What had _Black Hat_ been like as a child? Had he ever _been_ a child? If he had, it had been a really, _really_ long time ago. Somehow, she couldn't picture him as a sweet, innocent little tyke. He probably would've given the term "ankle-biter" a whole new definition. She snickered, thinking of how he must've made his parents' life a living hell. If he'd had any parents at all.

"And that's one more done," Flug said, lifting his welding mask. "Just five more to go."

The Hatbot blinked, as if just coming out of daze, its one red eye lighting up. After Flug gave it a pat on the back, it rolled away to do…whatever those Hatbots did all day. The scientist picked up the next deactivated Hatbot, one of the smaller ones, and placed him onto the worktable. Knowing the drill by now, Lita handed him the 3x75 millimeter screwdriver. As he opened up the bot's back, a new thought occurred to Lita.

"Hey," she said. "If Black Hat doesn't want his members involving love, how are they able to have kids?"

"Oh," Flug said cheerfully. "Black Hat may be against love, but he's not completely against villains getting married and or having kids. As long as the partner is not a hero, of course, and the kids are raised to be evil. So, yes, he'll approve of villainous unions, for no other reason than to breed the next generation of evil."

"Gross," Lita said, sticking out her tongue.

He chuckled. "It _does_ sound Darwinist, doesn't it? But it's probably the only reason Black Hat let your parents get married. I mean he still had your father's soul, so he could have very well pulled your father out of retirement at any time."

"So how come he wouldn't let_ you_ get married?"

She'd blurted it out without even thinking, and immediately regretted it. A spark erupted within the Hatbot as Flug's hand slipped. Thankfully, he wasn't shocked, but he was awfully still.

"S-Sorry, I…I shouldn't've—"

"No, no, it's fine," Flug said, shaking his head. "It, uh…happened a long time ago, so it's fine."

Lita felt bad about bringing it up. These past few months, Flug had become like a surrogate brother to her. However, every time she tried to find out more about him, especially about his past love life, he'd put up these walls. Though she supposed he just needed a bit more time before he was ready to talk about it, it bummed her that after all she'd done for this crew, _nobody_ seemed willing to open up to her.

Black Hat had his walls too. He may have revealed the story behind his missing eye to her, but she hardly knew anything about him. She hardly knew anything about _any_ of them.

But for Flug, she had a few clues. She knew he'd been in love once, and that Black Hat had forbidden it. But if Black Hat permitted marriage among villains, Lita could only conclude that Flug's past lover…had not been a villain.

"Say, Flug," she said after a long period of silence. "By any chance, was your partner a—?"

All of a sudden, Flug squealed as he seemed to drop through the floor. Lita looked down in time to see a trapdoor close up.

"Flug?"

Just then, a second trapdoor opened up. This one beneath her feet. She yelped as she fell, unsure of what was happening. A second later, she was falling through the ceiling of Black Hat's office and landed on top of Flug, who cried out in pain.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Before either of them could get up, a cheerful shout came from above. "BELLY FLOP!"

Lita looked up in time to see Dementia come through the ceiling with her arms and legs sprawled out. Lita let out an "oomph" as the mutant, true to her word, belly-flopped on top of her. As if the

situation couldn't get any more painful, the last of their crew dropped onto the pile.

5.0.5. was soft, but boy, was he ever _heavy_!

"O-Ouch," whimpered Flug, who had it the worst.

Black Hat laughed from his desk. "So nice of you lazy maggots to _drop in_."

Dementia joined in his laughter. "Good one, boss!"

"5.0.5.!" Flug exclaimed in agony.

The bear gave an apologetic "bruh" as he climbed off his teammates. Dementia leaped off excitedly and saluted to her beloved.

"Seriously," Lita said, glaring at Black Hat while helping the scientist up. "A simple text would've sufficed!"

Flug looked at her like she was crazy. But instead of yelling at her for her sass, Black Hat smirked in amusement.

"Oh, but it wouldn't have been as _fun_!"

Scowling, Lita grabbed Flug's shoulders. "It's gonna be hard for us to do anything with you," she said, causing the scientist to cry out as she snapped his shoulder back into place, "breaking our backs just for the heck of it!"

"Quit your whining," Black Hat said gruffly, standing from his seat. "We have much to discuss. I just received word from a villain in Paris, who might be interested in joining our organization. I am flying out there tomorrow, and will meet with him the next day."

"Why doesn't he just talk business with you over the phone, sir?" Lita couldn't help but ask. "I mean rather than fly all the way out there?"

"He prefers to meet with me in person." He grunted. "However, from what he's told me of his situation already, this client might prove to be a…_difficult _case. Which is why I will be needing a second pair of ears for this meeting."

"B-But sir!" Flug stammered. "D-Dementia and I are flying out to the camp tomorrow, remember? W-We need to get everything set up and—"

"Aw, screw the kids!" Dementia said, leaning forward onto the desk. "I'd _love_ to go to Paris with you, love muffin!"

"I was referring," Black Hat said, pushing her face out of his, "to Miss Ladrona."

"Me?" Lita said in surprise.

"A-Are you sure, sir?" Flug asked. "I m-mean no d-disrespect, but L-Lita doesn't have much experience with clients. P-Perhaps someone with a bit more—"

"I believe Miss Ladrona is competent enough for this affair," Black Hat said, focusing his gaze on Lita. "Besides, this particular client requested absolute discretion, as he doesn't want his civilian identity to be exposed to the public. And Miss Ladrona is the least likely to draw any unwanted attention."

Glancing at Flug's paper bag and Dementia's…well, everything; Lita could see his reasoning.

"I've, uh…never been to France before, sir," she said, still hardly believing that she was invited. "I…I don't even speak French."

The demon held up a hand. "Leave that part to me."

"Wait," Dementia said, all the color draining from her face. "So…you're taking _her_…to Paris?" She gritted her teeth together. "The City of _Love_?!"

Black Hat rolled his eye. "This is strictly a _business_ trip. And frankly, to call Paris the City of Love would be highly inaccurate. I've been to Paris several times over the centuries, and its atmosphere has been more destructive than romantic." He chuckled thoughtfully. "Ah, the Reign of Terror was _especially_ glorious."

Lita was trying so hard to contain her excitement. She'd never set foot from Hat Island before, and now she was given the opportunity to go to _Paris_?! One of the biggest tourist destinations of the world?! It sounded too good to be true!

"So, pack an overnight bag, Miss Ladrona," Black Hat said, snapping out of his reminiscing. "We leave at five in the morning."

That mellowed her excitement. "I'm sorry. Did you say _five in the morning_?!"

"It's an eleven-hour flight from here to Paris." He smirked at her sudden distress. "We need to get a head start."

Lita then realized the downside of this potential adventure. She'd be in Paris. With her boss. Alone. While their interactions had been recently civil, with Black Hat's unpredictability, a lot could happen within forty-eight hours. A lot could happen on the eleven-hour flight alone!

At least Lita knew whatever Dementia had in mind wouldn't happen. Still, Black Hat might get angry and, being in a strange city, there'd be no escape for Lita. Then again, all she had to do was stay in his good graces, and she'd be perfectly unharmed.

"O-Of course, sir," Lita said with a small salute. "I'll start packing right away, sir."

"And Flug," Black Hat said, picking up a sticky note. "Before we make our departure, I'd like you to dig up whatever information you can on this new client of ours. See if there's anything we can use to our advantage. Here's his name, alias and address. I want a comprehensive file on my desk by four a.m. Not a second later!"

He tossed the note at Flug, who fumbled to catch it in the air. "R-Right away, sir!"

"As for _you_," the demon said, pointing at 5.0.5., "having no _better_ option, I'm regrettably trusting _you_ to keep the mansion in one piece until I get back! I've already cancelled my appointments the next two days, so don't go dealing with any unexpected visitors!" He chuckled. "Leave that to the security system."

The bear grunted happily as he saluted, as if proud to be given such a big task. Lita felt kind of bad leaving him alone. With Flug and Dementia gone, she was supposed to help 5.0.5. with the extra chores. Then again, with everybody else out, there was sure to be less to clean up, and it was only for a couple days.

"Then if everyone is clear on their duties," Black Hat said, sitting back down, "you are all dismissed."

* * *

To say Lita was tired the next morning would be an understatement. Never had she been forced to wake at four a.m.! Fortunately, as he had been up all night finishing his report anyway, Flug knocked on Lita's door to ensure that she was up. Her hair was an absolute rat's nest when she opened the door, and there were bags under her drooping eyes.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle_!" Flug said chipperly, obviously still running on caffeine. "You ready for Paris?"

"Not so loud, Flug," Lita groaned, covering one ear. "It's too early."

"Oh, sorry." He lowered his voice a bit. "Anyway, I brought you some things you might need on your trip. I just, um, hope I got the right size."

From behind his back, he produced a pair of black lace-up combat boots. They were very tall, looking like they'd reach about half a meter up her legs.

"Flug, it's the middle of June!" Lita said groggily. "I'm not wearing boots!"

"No, no!" Flug held up a hand. "I modified the insulators, which will now be able to detect the outside temperature and adjust the internal temperature for your feet accordingly. But I mainly got these so you could have a place to stash these."

He turned the boots and pointed. Strapped to the outer side of each boot was a small leather sheathe. Lita had to squint to see them, as they were practically blended into the boots. Out of one sheathe, Flug pulled out a small, but sharp, black dagger. This _really_ woke Lita up.

"While this is just supposed to be a business trip," he said, sliding the dagger back into concealment, "you never know what sort of trouble you might run into. And, of course, you can't go lugging a jambiya around Paris. This way, you can get to your knives easily and not get in any trouble with the law."

Squealing like a child on Christmas, Lita grabbed the boots and bent down to try them on. Fortunately, Flug had gotten the right size.

"They fit perfectly!" She raised her arms to hug him. "Thanks so much!"

"Ah!" Flug held up a hand. "I'm not done yet!"

Reaching into his lab coat, he pulled out two pocket-sized books. As he handed them to her, she saw that one was an English-French dictionary, and the other was a Spanish-French dictionary.

"Wasn't sure which one you'd be most comfortable with," Flug explained. "While Lord Black Hat is fluent in French, I thought you should have these, just in case. Oh! I nearly forgot the most important thing!" He reached into his coat again. "Sunscreen! It doesn't usually get very hot in Paris this time of year, but it's still pretty sunny."

He couldn't stop the hug this time. Unaccustomed to such a friendly gesture, he let out a squeak.

"You're the best, Flug!" Lita exclaimed as she stepped away. "I'm certainly gonna miss ya while you're at camp."

Flug's neck reddened. "Oh. W-Well, I'll uh…kinda…miss you too, I guess?" He cleared his throat. "I mean you're a lot less annoying than Dementia, anyway."

Lita laughed at how uncaring he was trying to seem, but failing.

"But you'd better get ready. Black Hat expects you to be in the garage in an hour."

* * *

It was nearly five, and Flug and 5.0.5. were accompanying Lita to the garage. Flug carried her black suitcase, which was light, as the trip was only for two days. Lita had her personal items, including her wallet and a water bottle, in her brown knapsack. Flug had told her it was expected to be around the mid-20's Celsius in Paris, with slight chance of rain. A lot cooler than the current scorching weather here on Hat Island. So, she wore a pair of jeans, green t-shirt and her usual black hoodie in case it got colder. A black raincoat was also tucked away in her backpack.

"Now remember," Flug said. "Do exactly as Black Hat tells you and you won't have any trouble."

"I'm not stupid, Flug," Lita said. "I'm not gonna argue with him. Unless he's totally wrong, of course."

"Oh, boy." Flug sighed. "And don't forget that when you get back, you and 5.0.5. will have to cover meal preparation for me and Dementia. And I've already checked my machines for stability, so don't touch them! But if a problem _does_ arise, for whatever reason, don't hesitate to call me!"

"Yes, _Mom_."

The coffee and muffins 5.0.5. had made had not yet dispelled her morning crankiness. Flug was a bit sleep deprived himself, so he didn't hold it against her.

When Flug opened the door to the garage, they found Black Hat leaning against the hearse. He glanced down at his pocket watch.

"You made it," he said gruffly. "With twenty-three seconds to spare."

He sounded disappointed, as if he'd wanted an excuse to yell at her. Lita wondered if perhaps _he_ was sleep deprived too. Well, he never really slept. Maybe that's why he was always cranky.

"D-Did you get my report, sir?" Flug asked, Lita's suitcase shaking in his hands.

"It's in the car," Black Hat said, obviously not up to praising the scientist's work. "Now quit standing there like an idiot and put Miss Ladrona's luggage in the trunk! And you," he snapped to Lita, "get in! We've got a schedule to keep!"

As Flug hastened to obey his master, 5.0.5. grabbed Lita's arm and held up a paper bag. Looking inside, she saw it was some leftover muffins.

"Aw, you're so sweet, _Pachoncito_!" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Returning her hug, the bear grunted, as if to say, "Have a safe trip! Don't forget to eat!"

Black Hat gagged at the disgusting display of affection. "Ahem!"

Breaking away, Lita waved at 5.0.5. as she got into the left side of the hearse. The interior was like that of a limo. There were two sets of red leather seats across from each other, with a lot of floor between them. Up ahead was a window separating the passengers from the driver, though she couldn't see the driver. Through the window on her left, she saw Black Hat bark some last-minute orders at the others before getting in and seating himself across from Lita.

Leaning his hands onto his cane, Black Hat shouted back to the driver, "To the airport!"

A computerized voice responded, "_Destination: Hatsville Airport._"

As the garage door opened and the car started, Lita came to a startling realization.

"Wait." She stretched her neck higher in an attempt to see through the divider. "Is…is there no driver?!"

"It's on auto-drive," Black Hat said with a smirk. "Don't worry. Flug handled the modifications, and there haven't been any crashes since the seventh trial."

Face growing pale, Lita quickly strapped herself in with the seatbelt. The car started driving slowly, though that didn't quell her nerves.

"Why are we even taking a plane, anyway?" Lita asked, after some thought. "Can't you teleport?"

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" Black Hat said. "Besides, it'll give us ample time to review Flug's report on our client."

That didn't really answer her question, but she was too tired to press him further.

"I've never been on a plane before," she admitted. "Wait. Don't we need to go through airport security or something? I don't even have a passport!"

With a flick of his wrist, a black booklet appeared in his hand. "Already taken care of."

He handed the booklet to her. She opened up the first page to find a picture of herself she didn't remember taking. It had all her information, from her birthdate to her full legal name. She supposed he'd left her villain alias out for obvious reasons. She was afraid to ask when and how he had managed to issue this.

It was what was on the next page that truly excited her. An exit visa. Those weren't easy to come by on Hat Island, as one usually needed to pay an exceptionally large fee to…

Well, it was no mystery how she'd been granted one now.

"And you won't have to worry about security," Black Hat said, eyeing the concealed knives in her boots. "I have my own private plane. Even better than flying First Class, if you ask me. No nosy stewards, no crying infants. It'll simply be the two of us for eleven hours."

The last part caused Lita to gulp.

"And the plane doesn't have my name on it, so any heroes that happen to be flying nearby won't pay any heed. We'll be entering Paris undetected." He gestured to the passport. "And legally, too. The last thing we need is attention from French Customs."

"Oh, I get it," she said. "If we run into trouble in Paris, we can show that we legally entered the country, so they won't try and deport us."

"Exactly. Of course, it'd be a lot more difficult if we were entering America, but it never hurts to be prepared. Which reminds me. If, for whatever reason, we are questioned by the authorities, we should get our stories straight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't very well tell them we're villains doing business with another villain, can we? Remember, our client doesn't wish to be discovered. So, I believe we should keep it simple." Another black booklet appeared in his hand. "We are Cyrus Chapeau and Adelita Gris. We are a British-Mexican American couple on our honeymoon."

Lita dropped her passport. "Say what now?"

"This is simply for pretense," he said, scowling, "so don't get any ideas."

"Okay, but…why do we have to be _married_?!"

"Why else would a man and woman be traveling together in Paris these days?"

She opened her mouth to protest further, but then realized he had a point. "I guess…it _would_ be an easy story to buy. But…_Cyrus_?"

He gripped his cane. "It's a respectable name."

"Just…seems kind of old-fa—" She looked him over. "You know what? It suits you. But hey, if we're supposed to be married, how come our last names are different?"

He shrugged. "We only just got married. Even if one of us decided to change our names, the legal process would still take many months. Besides, given that many married couples these days decide to keep their original names, I hardly doubt anyone would question it."

She couldn't argue with that. "But…_Chapeau_? Really?"

She knew enough French to at least know the word for "hat."

"Fitting, don't you think?" he said with a smirk. "And the locals won't have any trouble saying it."

As she scrutinized him, another thought occurred to Lita. "Hey, wait a minute. How are you gonna—?"

"_You've arrived at your destination_," the computerized driver said as the hearse came to a stop.

Glancing outside, Lita saw that they were at the airport's drop-off. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she stepped outside. It was still early morning, so the sun hadn't quite risen yet.

The hearse's trunk popped open and Lita went around to get her suitcase. She wasn't sure how to feel about this charade her boss had in mind. Who would look at the two of them and think that they were married? Not only were they dressed from different centuries, but Black Hat was…well, he was a demon! How was he _not_ going to draw attention to himself?

Before she could grab her suitcase, a gloved hand swiped it out from beneath her.

"Let me get that for you, _dear_."

Lita stiffened. The voice sounded much like her boss, but it wasn't as growly. It sounded like a typical British male voice with a deep tone, nothing demonic about it all. When she turned to look at him, she gasped in surprise.

Instead of his usual black face, she was met with a pale one. This new face was accompanied with brown eyes—his monocle was gone—and light brown hair—_hair_—that fell from beneath his top hat and down to his shoulders in wisps, tucked neatly behind his ears. Yes, he had _ears_! And a nose!If that wasn't enough, there was a small mustache beneath that new nose.

His clothes were still there, but the man wearing them didn't look anything like her boss.

"Like it?" Black Hat said with a smile, showing perfectly white teeth. "I don't normally take a human form, as it takes quite a bit of energy, but obviously, I can't go walking around like I normally do."

Lita blinked in bewilderment. She had nearly forgotten about his shapeshifting abilities.

"How do you even…?" She pointed. "Your…your eyes! And…and your ears! And…how did you even smell anything before without a nose?!"

He let out a laugh that sounded much more pleasant than usual. "Best not to think too much into it." He took his suitcase in his other hand. "Shall we then, _darling_?"

The "darling" threw her off for a moment, but then she remembered that they were supposed to be newlyweds.

"Oh!" She shook her head. "Yeah! Let's, uh, go, uh…honey?"

Black Hat nodded approvingly as he led the way. Lita couldn't stop staring at his disguise the entire way to the plane. She couldn't help it. She wasn't used to seeing her boss look so…normal. Well, not quite so, as he was still wearing his Victorian attire. It was also a bit disturbing how he was able to change his skin color so effortlessly.

Black Hat smirked when he caught her staring. "Finding the new me handsome, dear?"

"Um," Lita said, her face turning red. "Actually, um…you look…kind of fake."

That caused him to frown. "That's rather harsh, don't you think?"

* * *

Lita had seen the interior of airplanes in movies. They'd always depicted a bunch of passengers squished together in two or three aisles of seats. So, naturally, she hadn't expected to see an entire living room when she stepped onto Black Hat's private jet.

The plane must've been enchanted or something, because the interior looked much more massive than it did on the outside. Not to mention the exterior had been entirely inconspicuous, being white like every other plane on the lot. At the windows, two red cushioned recliner seats sat facing each other, a small mahogany table between them. Normally, this would be enough for two passengers, yet there was a chaise couch in the middle of the room, surrounding a chess table. The burgundy carpet pattern was much like the one back at the mansion. On top of that, there was a bar, a mini-fridge, and a lit fireplace. There was no way _that_ was a safe thing to have on a plane!

"Shut _up_!" Her jaw dropped. "We're flying _this_ to Paris?!"

"It's an eleven-hour journey," said Black Hat, who was back to normal now that they were alone. "Do you really expect me _not_ to travel in style?" As he levitated their bags into a closet of some sort, he pointed to a set of velvet curtains across the room. "Bedroom is back there. You'll find the bathroom if you keep going."

"There's a freaking _bedroom_ here?!" Lita shouted, rushing to see for herself.

Pulling back the curtains, she gasped upon finding a room with a queen-sized bed on the right side. Even more excited now, she opened the door to the bathroom at the very end. She was happy to find that not only was the toilet _not_ made of plastic, but there was a solid gold shower and tub to match it!

"Holy shit!" Lita squealed. "No _wonder_ Flug's so crazy about planes!"

The sound of Black Hat clearing his throat caused her to turn. "Yes, yes, it's all very impressive. Now come sit down, we'll be taking off soon."

"_Permission for take-off has been granted,_" said a computerized voice. "_Lord Black Hat and guests, please take your seats._"

Like the hearse, this plane ran on autopilot. As Lita buckled into one of the recliners at the window, this thought unsettled her. As Black Hat sat across from her, he noticed her gripping the seat's arms as she stared out the window. The faint scent coming from her further confirmed his suspicions.

"A little nervous, are we?" he said.

She nodded. "This is my first flight, you know."

Black Hat rolled his eye. "You needn't worry about crashing. Honestly, we'd be more likely to crash if _Flug_ was the pilot, rather than the computer."

She turned to him. "H-How did you handle _your_ first flight?"

"I could already levitate, and had previously flown in hot air balloons, helicopters and spacecrafts. So, compared to those, my first airplane trip was rather," he said, holding up his hand, "meh."

"Right." She would ask about the spacecrafts later.

"And honestly, Miss Ladrona, you've crawled on ceilings and suspended yourself from heights of over fifty feet. I highly doubt you will have any acrophobic issues on this trip."

"You're right," she said, her grip on the seat loosening a bit. "I suppose…it's kind of silly to be nervous about flying, after…everything else I've been through."

The smell of fear hadn't completely eradicated.

"Of course," Black Hat said disgruntledly, "it also helps…to keep one's eyes closed."

As soon as he said this, the plane started moving. Lita kept her eyes shut, even while they were in taxi mode. After about five minutes, she felt the plane jolt forward. Gasping internally, she pressed her back against the seat, gripping the arms tighter. She tried not to appear too afraid in front of her demonic boss, but couldn't help it! She wasn't used to this kind of motion!

The plane went faster and faster, making a whirring sound until finally, it tilted upward, whooshing into the sky. Lita waited for something to go wrong. For the plane to spiral out of control, for the engine to explode, for some other plane to crash into them!

But nothing happened. Opening one cautious eye, she looked out the window. What she saw caused her to open the other eye and press her hands and face against the glass.

Down below was the most fantastic view of Hat Island! She could see the roofs of all the buildings she had come to know all her life! Her childhood home, her old workplaces, her high school, the fitness center. Black Hat Manor, of course, was the easiest to spot. It was strange how small the massive hat-shaped structure now looked. As they went higher, the island disappeared, and there was nothing but pure ocean blue for miles around. The sun was rising, gleaming off the water like something out of a dream.

"_¡__Es increíble__!_" she murmured against the window.

Black Hat watched her with interest. Sadly, his enthusiasm over seeing new things and places had dulled down over the millennia. But there had been a time when his eyes had held that same spark of childlike wonderment. In his years of early adulthood, he had set out to see the world, amazed to discover that it was much larger and more impressive than he'd imagined. He remembered the barge he'd hopped on, seeing the sea for the first time and embracing its soothing, salty air. He remembered how much his cheeks had hurt from all the smiling, just as Lita was doing now.

He'd always hated dwelling on his past, but this small memory brought a certain calm about him. He then glanced out his own window. He'd seen the ocean so many times now, but wondered what Lita was thinking, seeing its vastness for the first time.

_She must feel so small right now,_ he thought, _yet big at the same time._

Looking back, he found her still staring out the window. Her smile had only gotten bigger. It wasn't long before he found himself smiling as well.

"Hey," Lita said, glancing sideways at him. "What if some hero passes by? Won't they see you through the windows?"

Black Hat snapped out of his trance and put on his previous frown. "Yes, well, no need to fret about that." He tapped the glass beside him. "The windows are tinted, in that event."

Satisfied with this answer, Lita returned her attention down below as a beach came into view. Based on their flight path, she assumed this was the west coast of Mexico, her fatherland.

_Oh, if only Papi could see this!_

Realizing he was still staring at the woman across from him, Black Hat materialized Flug's report into his hand and began reading it.

Once the plane had risen above the clouds, Lita finally tore her gaze from the window. Now that her curiosity was satisfied for the moment, she decided to have a little fun with her boss.

"So, how far you wanna take this marriage thing?"

Black Hat looked up in alarm, ripping the folder in two. "Excuse me?"

"I mean what's our backstory?" she asked, crossing her arms and legs. "Devil's in the details, you know. Well, I guess you _do _know. Where did we meet? How long have we been dating? Did we have a big wedding or a small wedding?" She put a finger to her chin. "Always kind of pictured mine small."

He grunted as he magically melded the file back together. "We are not—"

"You think Flug would've been the best man? I doubt Dementia would've been up for maid of honor. Oh!" She snorted with laughter. "What if 5.0.5. was the ring _bear_?! Wouldn't that just be hila—"

"I think you're taking this a little too seriously," Black Hat said with an unamused scowl.

"Hey." She gestured to him. "_You're_ the one who suggested we pretend to be married. Which reminds me." She held up the back of her hand. "Shouldn't we have rings?"

Sighing, Black Hat snapped his fingers. "You make a fair point."

In an instant, two sparkling gold bands appeared on each of their left ring fingers.

"Ooh," Lita said, admiring the gold's value. "I can see why I married you."

"Alright then," he said, settling his hands onto his cane. "How _did_ we meet?"

She pondered a moment. "You worked with my dad. He introduced us."

Black Hat smirked. "Not entirely a lie, which will make it all the more convincing." He looked her over. "Let's see. Since you're twenty-five, let's say we started our courtship…two years ago."

"No one says 'courtship' anymore, but yeah, that sounds reasonable." She smiled mischievously. "You know, most people ask married couples if they plan on having kids."

The demon crumpled the folder in his hands. "Don't make me wish I'd taken Flug instead of you."

"Why, so you can pretend to be married to _him_?"Lita gasped dramatically. "Wow, boss! I had no idea you swung that way!"

Growling, he stood from his seat, his claws bared and ready to kill.

"Oh, lighten up, will you? I'm kidding!" She uncrossed her legs. "Though you can't blame me for wanting to be thorough."

Relaxing his arms, Black Hat sat back down. Grunting in annoyance, he smoothed out the file until there was not a single crease visible.

"Here," he said, tossing it at her. "Read up on our client."

_And while you're distracted, maybe I'll get a moment's peace,_ he thought as he produced a newspaper out of thin air.

Lita caught the file before it could hit her face and opened it up. When she saw the client's picture and name, her eyes widened.

"No way!" she exclaimed, pointing. "He's a supervillain?"

Black Hat sighed as he looked up from his paper. "You've heard of him, I presume?"

"Well, sure! He's only the most famous European fashion designer there is! I used to sell his designs all the time! You know, back when I was in sales. I knew he was a bit of a recluse, but I never imagined him as a villain. Huh." She shrugged. "The more you know. But yeesh! What kind of villain name is—?"

"How about we continue this discussion _after_ you've finished reading?" her boss said.

Seeing how his claws were digging into his paper, Lita had a feeling he wanted some quiet time. So, without another word, she returned to her reading, as did he.

The article on the rebuilding of Notre Dame held Black Hat's attention for a measly two minutes. He found himself glancing back at the woman across from him. Her recliner was now spread back, her legs up. She held the file above her face, wearing a neutral expression, but he could tell she was interested by the way her eyes moved across the pages.

She had no idea what he had done last week, when she had fallen asleep outside his organ chamber. As he had planned, he had teleported her to her bedroom an hour before dawn. If she had wondered how she had gotten to her bed, she had most likely concluded that she'd been too tired to remember or something along those lines, for she hadn't questioned him about it.

It was because of that night that Black Hat had decided to take Lita along for this trip, as well as the way she'd handled Megamind. She had a way of reading people that was useful for negotiating. And sales, of course. And if he was going to be spending some time in Paris, it might as well be with someone with whom he could carry on an intelligent conversation. Even if she was sometimes a tease.

Not to mention that there was still this strange comfort he felt whenever she was around. The minute he'd teleported her sleeping body out of his office, his eternal boredom had returned with a vengeance. Since that night, he'd been anxious for her company. Of course, he hadn't wanted to appear obvious, so instead of sneaking her into his office late at night again, he had resorted to leaving the monitor to her bedroom on while he worked. All he had done was glance at her slumbering form from time to time. He wasn't _that_ kind of spy.

He couldn't help that she was interesting to watch. Why, he wasn't exactly sure. All he knew was that he wanted to indulge in her presence as much as possible. What better way to do that than a two-day trip to Paris?

Besides, there was something he wanted to try with her. Not only would it further succeed his plans to make her dependent on him, but it just might answer some of his many questions concerning her.

* * *

**Had to stop myself from writing the entire eleven-hour flight! I didn't want their conversation to end!**

**Those of you who watch/read "The Ancient Magus' Bride" will get the reference.**

**So, the Paris trip will be taking up the next few chapters, as a LOT of significant things will be happening there! I'm going to keep the new client a surprise, for now.**


	24. Mr and Mrs Hat

**Theme song for this chapter: "Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart"**

* * *

"We're here."

Lita's eyes snapped open. About halfway through the flight, she'd decided to take a nap in the plane's bedroom. Sitting up from the bed, she found Black Hat standing right next to her.

"Already?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "Gee, I must've been more tired than I thought."

"At least you won't be complaining about sleep deprivation the rest of the day," he said, tossing her backpack onto the foot of her bed. "Now get up, lazybones. We have a tight schedule to keep."

She hastened to get out of bed and pick up her bag. "What time is it?"

"It's half past two," Black Hat said, magically transferring their suitcases into his hands as he walked towards the front of the plane.

She followed him. "In the afternoon?"

"Morning."

She stopped. "Wait, what?" Her brain wasn't fully awake yet to do the math. "But I thought the flight was eleven—"

"There's a nine-hour time difference between Hat Island and France," he said gruffly. "It's half past two in the morning here, while back home it's half past five in the evening."

"Oh." Her face reddened in embarrassment. "Right. I, uh, forgot. So, I guess it's Thursday now, huh?" She still couldn't believe it was so late at night already, when it had been early morning not too long ago. "So…what are we supposed to do until we have to meet with the client?"

"First of all, we'll have to call a cab to take us to the hotel."

"Do cabs even run this late?"

He stared at her as his hand moved to open the airlocked door. "I keep forgetting you've never travelled before."

* * *

It had been so long since Lita had ridden in a cab. Since her papi had to sell the car to pay the bills, Lita had mostly gotten around by walking. She'd taken the city bus in the rare event she had to travel far, as they were less costly than taxis. But she had ridden in a few when she was small.

The one Black Hat had hailed at the airport was black instead of yellow, which had surprised her. And the driver, an elderly white man in a cap, was a lot more smiley than she'd expected, as all the drivers she remembered from Hat Island had been rather cranky. As most strangers were on the island.

This driver also apparently didn't mind smoking in the cab with the window open. That trait was at least familiar.

"_Maintenant, madame et monsieur_," the driver called back to the two of them, taking a puff from his cigarette. "_D'où venez-vous_?"

Frowning, Lita opened her bag to pull out the English-French dictionary. Although she'd glanced through both dictionaries on the plane, she couldn't understand anything past "_madame et monsieur_."

Black Hat, who had put up his human disguise, replied for her, in a perfect French accent. "_Je viens d'Angleterre, et ma femme est mexicaine américaine__._"

She at least understood half of that. The story that they'd come up with was that he was originally from England, and she was Mexican American. Saying they were from Hat Island would draw suspicion from those who knew where it was. It wasn't on any map, but Hat Island floated off the west coast of Mexico and wasn't too far from California, which was why a lot of the residents spoke Spanish and English. Lita herself was of Mexican and American descent, the first from her father and the latter from her mother. So to say she was Mexican American was technically true, even though she'd never set foot in either country. Even so, to avoid question, Black Hat had put her birthplace as Santa Ana, California in her passport, rather than Hatsville, Hat Island.

"Ah, you speak English then!" the driver said cheerfully, glancing at Lita through the rearview mirror. "You are not good at _le français_, madame?"

Lita sighed in relief. "No, sorry. I only know English and Spanish."

"Ah, _c'est bien_," he said, waving his hand. "We get many Americans here! They love our city! You are married, _non_? You come for romantic getaway!"

"Honeymoon," Black Hat said simply.

"Ah! Newlyweds!" The driver set his hand out the window to tap the ash from his cigarette. "Is no mystery you choose _notre ville de l'amour_!"

Knowing the meaning of the last word, as it was the same in Spanish, Lita blushed pink. "Err, yeah! _L'amour_! We are, uh, so," she said, taking her boss' hand, "in _l'amour_!"

Black Hat was a lot better at selling their con. Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She tried not to shiver at his touch. It seemed his body temperature had not changed with his appearance. _Why is he always so _cold_?_

"Yes, we just got married a couple days ago," he said, smirking at how flustered she was getting.

"Ah! _Félicitations à vous__!_" The driver said, not noticing Lita's discomfort. "_Ma femme et moi_, we been together thirty years! You plan to have the little ones?"

Lita sent her boss a sideways glance, as if to say, "I told you so."

"Sure," she said bluntly. "How many did you have in mind, _dear_?"

"Oh, I don't know," Black Hat said, his grin widening. "At least a dozen."

Lita squeaked while the driver laughed. He probably thought Black Hat was teasing, but Lita knew it was him getting back at her for all her teasing on the flight. How was she supposed to pretend to be married to this guy? All they did when they were together was tease each other!

Then again, wasn't that what married couples usually did? Tease each other without any malice? She remembered her parents used to banter all the time, particularly when it came to their differing tastes in music. Those discussions would lead to them saying some pretty nasty things, but they'd always end up laughing about it.

Perhaps she _could_ go along with this charade.

"That's easy for _you_ to say, _cariño_," Lita said, gently removing his hand from her shoulder. "You won't be_ birthing_ all those kids."

Black Hat nodded approvingly, as if to say, "_Now_ you're getting into it!"

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream _of putting you through that much turmoil, _mi amor_."

She felt a tingle up her spine as he said that term of endearment and patted her on the head. The clear British accent didn't help.

"I was thinking we could adopt," he said.

Lita snorted, trying to imagine Black Hat adopting twelve children. It was unlikely.

"Why?" she said slyly. "So you can have an excuse not to take me to bed?"

Black Hat's smile dropped, causing the driver to laugh.

"Ah, _le jeune amour_!"

While her fake husband was trying to think of a comeback, Lita noticed that it was extremely bright outside. She thought it was odd, given that they had spent less than an hour waiting for passport check-in, and there was no way it should be light out yet.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, glancing out the window.

"How you mean, mademoiselle?" the driver asked.

"Why's it so bri—?"

She stopped herself. Black Hat watched her curiously as she rolled down the window and leaned out to get a better look.

It was three in the morning, and yet the city of Paris was bathed in golden light. All the buildings were lit up, lamps illuminating the streets like giant fireflies. On top of that, the road was packed with vehicles, their headlights adding to the city's brightness. She gasped as a motorcycle zoomed by. There were even groups of people on the sidewalk, having various conversations.

There was so much light. So much noise. So much life. And yet there wasn't a single police siren within hearing distance.

So much different from the quiet, empty, crime-ridden streets of Hatsville.

"What is it?" Black Hat asked.

"It's just…" She continued to glance up and down the street. "I…I've never seen so many people out so late at night!"

"You are from a small town then, _non_?" the driver asked.

"You could say that," she said quietly.

Black Hat looked out his own window, trying to see what all the fuss was about. But as he'd been to Paris several times over the millennia, he couldn't see anything to be excited about. It was just usual city life to him.

"Back in Hat…err, Santa Ana," Lita said, pulling her head in and leaning it against her fist as she continued to watch the city go by, "not a lot of people go out at night. The streets are, um…too dangerous."

"Ah," the driver said with a nod. "I cannot say there are no criminals here, but Paris is _très sûr_, very safe."

"Yes," Black Hat said with a grunt. "And _très __aburrido__._"

"Is that Spanish for 'exciting?'"

Lita bit her lip. "Err, yeah. Sure."

"We are here! _L'Hôtel__ de Feu Lent!_"

They pulled up in front of a hotel with five stars lit beneath its name.

"Whoa!" Lita said, sticking her head out the window. "You didn't say we were staying at a _five-star_ hotel!"

"You think I'd have us stay in a rundown motel?" Black Hat said as he came around to open the door for her. "With the amount _I_ make?"

"Your husband," the cab driver said he got their suitcases from the trunk, "he spoils you!"

"Nah, he's just a big spender," Lita said, strapping on her backpack. "A _really_ big spender."

After receiving his pay from Black Hat, the driver tipped his hat and stepped back into his cab. "_Bonne chance_ with the honeymoon!"

Lita smiled and waved as the old man drove away. Once he was far enough down the street, she punched her fake husband in the arm.

"A _dozen kids_?!" she shouted with a scowl.

"He had asked," Black Hat said, picking up their suitcases.

"Yeah, but…a _dozen_?! I swear, if you brought me along on this trip just to annoy the hell out of me, two can play at—"

"All part of the act, my dear," he said, calmly handing Lita her suitcase. "Don't take whatever I say to you in regards to our 'marriage' seriously."

Huffing, she took her suitcase. "You're lucky I liked the guy and didn't want him getting caught in the middle of our lovers' tiff!"

"Our first quarrel already," he said, wrapping his free arm around her as he walked her into the hotel. "You'd think we'd been married for much longer."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this a little _too _much?"

"Because it's just so _enjoyable _watching you squirm in embarrassment," he said with a wink.

There were a few people on the sidewalk, turning to stare at the couple as they passed by. Lita knew _why_ they were staring. It was Black Hat's out-of-place Victorian outfit. She must've looked so awkward next to him, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans.

_Seriously, how can anyone believe I'm married to this guy?!_

Her annoyance with him didn't last long, as they had just entered the hotel lobby. It was so massive, the walls and floors made of pristine white marble. Honestly, she'd never seen a room so clean! Her eyes were still wandering around as Black Hat walked her to the front desk where a brunette woman was waiting with a smile.

Lita didn't understand one word of their conversation, as it was all in French. But she figured it was just Black Hat checking them into their room. Besides, she was too busy taking in everything to pay attention.

Once Black Hat had the keycards and gave the receptionist a polite "_merci beaucoup_," he led Lita over to an elevator that looked like it was made out of solid gold. She wondered why the elevator back at the mansion didn't look like this. She was surprised to find someone in a green bellhop's uniform inside the elevator.

"_Quel étage, madame et monsieur_?" he asked them.

"_Dix-neuf, s'il-vous-plait_," Black Hat said as they stepped inside.

The bellhop pressed the button for the nineteenth floor and the doors closed.

"Which room are we in?" Lita asked.

"1937," her fake husband responded.

"Ah!" the bellhop said. "_La suite nuptiale__!_"

It sounded like he said "nuptial," which caused Lita to blush. Once they were on the nineteenth floor, she whispered to Black Hat.

"Doesn't anyone mind their own business in this city?"

"The French just want to keep their tourists coming in," he replied. "As a result, they act extra _friendly_."

Lita nodded. "Guess they are in customer service, after all."

When they reached their room, Black Hat slid the key into the slot. The first thing Lita noticed about the room was its size. In fact, it was more like an apartment! On top of there being a bed, there was a living area with white couches and a glass coffee table. She was about to gasp in excitement when she got a better look at the bed.

It was king-sized, with light pink covers and red heart-shaped pillows. Rose petals were sprinkled all over it. Two table sat on either side, one holding a bouquet of flowers, the other a bucket holding a bottle of champagne in ice, a tray of two champagne glasses beside it.

"That was _agonizing_!" Black Hat let out a sigh of relief as he reverted to his normal form.

"Um," Lita said, still staring at the bed in horror. "Is that the…_only_ bed?"

"Oh, yes," he said, dropping his suitcase on the couch. "Make yourself at home."

A panicking thought crept into her brain as the demon began removing his coat. Her eyes flitted between him and the lovey-dovey bed.

Had her boss taken her to Paris for…something else?

"Err, uh, boss?" she said, backing towards the door. "I, uh…think you're an okay guy and all, but, uh…you should know that…I'm not the kind of girl who…" She reached for the door handle. "Not to insult your manhood, but…I don't think of you in that way and…if this was the only reason you brought me here, I, uh…I can't let you…"

Confused, Black Hat followed the direction of her fearful gaze, and understood.

"Oh, for goodness…" He facepalmed himself. "Don't flatter yourself, you idiot! I only reserved the honeymoon suite as part of our charade! And since I don't require sleep, only _you_ will be occupying that bed!"

"Oh!" She sighed in relief, her cheeks growing pinker. "Right. You don't sleep. I, uh, nearly forgot."

Eager to get past the awkwardness, Lita set her suitcase down on the bed and occupied herself with exploring the rest of the room. Next to the bed was a long set of gold, drawn curtains that Lita could only assume covered a window. There was a flat-screen television on the wall across from the bed. Turning it on, Lita found there were at least fifty TV channels, all in French, and nearly a hundred movies available for rent. Those were at least available in multiple languages.

Another door led to a bathroom, which was also enormous. Along with two polished sinks, there was a shower and a jacuzzi tub. There was also some small footbath or something next to the toilet, which she didn't know the name of. She would ask Black Hat about it later.

Having finished with the bathroom, Lita decided to open the curtains. She gasped when she discovered that they didn't conceal a window, but glass doors to a balcony! It wasn't a very large balcony, but big enough for a small glass table and two spiral-framed chairs. Lita stepped out to get a better look at the city below.

Being on the nineteenth floor gave her an incredible view. She watched the lights of the many rushing vehicles dance in the darkness, the street lamps making the city look like a glowing grid. In the distance, she could see the glimmering outline of the famous Eiffel Tower, one of the many things she'd dreamed of seeing, but never thought she'd actually get to see!

"Warn me next time you open the curtains like that!" Black Hat exclaimed, stepping out in his human disguise.

"Sorry," she said, sending him an apologetic glance. "I just…it's all…" She leaned against the rail. "It's all so…so _beautiful_."

Black Hat glanced downward. "All I see is a city. At night."

Lita frowned at him. "I heard what you said in the cab, you know. How can you call all this _boring_?!"

He shrugged. "When you've seen something a thousand times, you start to lose interest." He lay his hands on the rail next to her. "Meanwhile, _I_ simply cannot see what has you so entranced."

"You've seen Hatsville," she said, gesturing outward. "It's never like _this_ at night! So…so…_alive_!" She sighed sadly. "Wish my mom and papi could see this. We used to go to the harbor all the time and watch the sunset. We'd…we'd talk about getting a boat—Papi said he was gonna steal one—and sailing out to meet that sunset. That's…that's…"

"How small your world was?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Y-Yeah."

He nodded as he took another glance at the city. "I suppose this isn't anything like the island. Must be overwhelming, seeing all of this for the first time."

"Well, yeah. But also…really exciting! Like I'm…I feel…"

"Significantly small?" His voice got quieter. "Now that you've discovered the world is much more immense than you'd thought?"

"Um…yeah. But at the same time, it's like I'm…big? Because I feel…you know, like…"

"Like you've been set free? Now that you're out in the world, you can go anywhere you please? That you should take as much of it in as possible?"

She stared at him silently for a long moment. "Y-Yeah. H-How did you—?"

"What are you wearing to the meeting?" Black Hat said, suddenly spinning around.

Tilting her head, Lita followed him back inside. The abrupt subject change was curious, but based on the tenseness in his shoulders, she decided not to press him.

"Oh," she said, going over to the bed. "Well, I packed a little something, if you want a look at it."

She quickly brushed the rose petals off the covers while Black Hat shut the curtains and took on his demon form. Lita then unzipped her suitcase and opened it up. The surprise she was met with caused her to squeak.

Laying on the very top was a small, very thin, black negligee.

"What the…how did…?" she said, taking a strap up between her fingers.

"My, my, Miss Gris," Black Hat said sultrily as he came up behind her. "I didn't think you were willing to take this whole honeymoon charade _that_ far."

She looked back at him angrily. She knew that teasing smirk well enough.

"_You_ put this in here, didn't you?" Lita said, holding the negligee up like a dirty diaper. "So, was I right that you _do_ have an ulterior motive for this trip?!"

"Oh, no," he said with a toothy grin. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

With a grunt, she threw the negligee at his face, only for him to catch it in his claw. "You're a real pervert, you know that?!"

"You should've thought about that before you married me," Black Hat said, causing the negligee to burn up in his hand.

"Knock it off!" She turned back to her suitcase. "Anyway, this is my best work outfit. I bought it back when I was a secretary for—"

The demon frowned. "You're not wearing _that_ to the meeting, are you?"

Lita picked up her smartest white blouse, and stared down at the khakis folded on top. "What's wrong with this?"

He rolled his eye as if it were obvious. "Well, it doesn't exactly scream 'professional villain' now, does it?"

"I thought we were supposed to lay low."

"Yes," Black Hat said, using his cane to swipe the blouse out of her hands. "But you're also part of a professional organization. In fact, I've been meaning to talk about your appearance for a while." He gestured to her body. "You look too innocent! You barely even resemble an adult!"

She gasped. "Hey! I can't help it if I'm a little short!"

"Your size isn't the point here!" He dragged her to a full-length mirror on the other side of the room. She was surprised to suddenly find herself in her white blouse and khakis. "You see? _No_ villain is going to take you seriously dressed like an intern! Megamind hardly took you seriously last week!"

She scowled at him. "_You _were the one who teleported me in while I was cleaning the—"

"And while an innocent appearance is good for when you wish to lure someone into a false sense of security, it simply won't do when meeting a potential client for the first time! What's he going to think when I show up with someone so…_cutesy_ as an entourage?"

Her face was growing red with rage. "Then why the hell do you keep 5—?"

"We'll just have to get you a proper work outfit before our meeting. Fortunately, there are plenty of clothing stores in Paris."

She was momentarily taken aback by that. "You mean you're gonna take me shopping in P—?"

"And our meeting is not until tomorrow, which will give us ample time to correct," Black Hat said, gesturing to her in disgust, "_this_."

That was the final straw.

"Alright, Mr. Fashion Police," Lita said, placing her hands on her hips. "Let's talk about _your_ outfit for a moment!"

His jaw dropped. "_My_ outfit?"

"Yes, _your _outfit!" Grabbing his shoulders, she moved him in front so that his reflection was in the mirror. "All this talk about blending in, putting on a human face, yet you stick out like a sore thumb with this Charles Dickins cosplay! Seriously, this isn't the nineteenth century!"

He gritted his teeth together. "This is a respectable ensemble!"

"Respectable and _old_!" she said with a huff. "It works when you're a villainous demon, but not as a human! Not even the Brits dress like this anymore! You're supposed to look like a newlywed on a vacation! A _vacation_! You're not going to the opera!"

"A very _wealthy_ newlywed!" he said, gesturing to their extremely lavish hotel room.

"Okay, okay," she said holding up her hands. "So, you wanna blend in, but also show off your wealth. Give me a challenge, will ya?"

Crossing his arms, he turned to face her. "Why is this so important to you?"

She shrugged. "Call it a side effect from working in a bunch of clothing stores. Besides, I can't be embarrassed to be seen with you."

He clenched his claws into fists. "How _dare_ you speak to me in that—?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking," she said, tapping her chin as she circled him. "First off, lose the spats. You're not Scrooge McDuck."

"I'm not going to stand here idly by while you blatantly insult my—"

"And what's with the gloves? We're inside! Plus, it's summer!" She paused. "Hey, why _do_ you always wear gloves?"

Black Hat held up his claws. "They complete the ensemble."

She huffed. "Right. You sure it's not because you're afraid to touch people?"

His eye narrowed. "_Excuse me_?"

"Of course, I totally get it if you're a germophobe. It would explain a lot. After all, you didn't like it when I hug—"

Growling, he yanked the glove off his right hand. "I'll show _you_ who's afraid!"

Lita was caught completely off-guard when her left hand was snatched up and he held it there for a long moment. Without the glove, his hand felt ten times colder, like her hand was encased in ice. There was nothing surprising about its appearance, as it was merely a claw-like hand, black like the rest of his body.

But despite how cold it was, its skin was surprisingly smooth. She supposed because of his ability to regenerate, he didn't get any blisters or callouses. His grip was firm, but not enough to hurt her. There was a shiver down her spine, which she blamed on the low temperature.

Black Hat's scowl faded away, once he realized this was the first time his skin was touching hers. Contrasting to his hand, hers was pleasantly warm. Her brown skin was soft on the surface, but he could feel the strong muscle beneath it. He felt a tingle down his spine, which he blamed on the high temperature.

Unable to take the iciness anymore, Lita yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Sheesh," she said, rubbing her hand for warmth. "On second thought, keep the gloves on. You're less likely to give people hypothermia that way."

"R-Right," Black Hat said, snapping out of his daze as he put his glove back on. "You know, you do have a point." Turning back to the mirror, he put on his human disguise. "If I'm to go about incognito, I will have to change more than my face."

"Not to mention the hat is a dead giveaway," Lita said, flicking the brim of his hat.

"Don't," he said, slapping her hand away. "Touch. The hat."

"Sorry," she said, stepping back. "But considering it's your trademark, you're gonna have to make it look like something less conspicuous."

"Fine." He put his hands on his hips. "What would _you_ suggest?"

"Hmm." She smiled mischievously. "You know, most tourists wear a Hawaiian shirt and baseball cap."

His scowl returned. "I'm going to strangle you."

"Alright, I'm done with the jokes anyway." She glanced down at her own attire. "How about we make a deal? You help me with my business outfit, I'll help you with your human disguise. Sound good?"

She held out her hand. He seemed hesitant to take it again, despite his glove being back on.

"You're not going to stop criticizing me until I let you do this, are you?" he asked bluntly.

She smirked. "What do _you_ think?"

After a moment of hard staring, Black Hat sighed and shook her hand. "If you make me look like an idiot, I will kill you."

"Ditto," Lita said cheerfully. "Now, about that trench coat…"

* * *

"I've never _seen_ so many different types of bread!" Lita exclaimed.

She and Black Hat were in the hotel's breakfast room. Apparently, no matter what you ordered, you got a huge basket of bread and pastries. She recognized the croissants and small baguettes, but there were at least five other kinds in the basket! Eager to try them all, Lita didn't even bother with the butter or jam and just started stuffing a random piece in her mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" she said between bites. "There's freaking _chocolate_ in here?!"

Black Hat stopped sipping his tea to stare at her.

As per her suggestion, he had changed his clothes into something less outlandish. Instead of a trench coat, he wore a navy-blue blazer over a white undershirt. He had ditched his spats and tie, though kept his cane and gloves, the latter now white. His shoes were now brown, his slacks tan, as Lita had insisted those colors went better with navy. His top hat had been replaced with a gray fedora, as he had declared it would be unthinkable for him to go anywhere without any headgear. He still maintained a somewhat formal look, though a little more relaxed. At least this way, he didn't stand out as much.

"Now you look like someone I'd be married to," Lita had said back in the hotel room.

After a glance at her so-called work outfit, he had responded, "Wish I could say the same for you."

Though he had to admit when it came to human fashion, she knew what she was talking about. At least he didn't feel ridiculous.

As she gorged on the different types of bread, it occurred to Black Hat that he had never seen her eat before, as he'd always dined apart from the others. She ate quite voraciously, not taking many pauses between bites. Yet somehow, she managed not to choke herself, or make a mess.

"You eat as if you don't know when your next meal is going to be," he said aloud.

"Well," Lita said, biting off half a croissant, "that used to be the case." She swallowed. "You know, when I had to work to pay off my papi's debts to _you_." Shrugging, she picked up a baguette. "Guess it's become a habit to just enjoy as much as I can."

She eyed the teacup in his hand. "What about you? You gonna have some?"

"I don't require as much sustenance as you humans," he said, taking a sip.

She chomped on her baguette. "Why do you have us cook for you then?"

"While it isn't necessary for me to eat," he said, setting the cup down on his saucer, "I still enjoy the taste of food."

"Right." Rolling her eyes, she scarfed down the rest of the baguette. "You eat all the food we prepare for you when you don't even need it. Probably don't even know what it's like for the rest of us who can barely afford to feed ourselves."

"You'd be surprised," he said in a whisper.

Lita tilted her head as she grabbed a _pain au chocolat_. "So, why don't you eat now?"

"Oh, I never eat in front of others."

"Why?" She bit into the pastry. "You really messy or something?"

Instead of answering her, he simply said, "Please, don't talk with your mouth full. It's unseemly."

* * *

After breakfast, Black Hat escorted Lita outside. As it'd been so long since she'd seen the sun, her eyes took a while to adjust to the light.

"So," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Are we taking a cab?"

"We're in no hurry," Black Hat said as he began strolling down the street. "We can walk."

"Walk?"

As soon as she could see, the sight of the many people moving around her shocked her. Apparently, Paris was a lot more crowded than Hatsville. And noisier too. And smellier. Her nose twitched from the many lit cigarettes polluting the air. Her stomach churned from seeing so many people in one place. So many _hands_ in one place.

Tightening the straps on her backpack, she ran to catch up to Black Hat.

"No problem!" she squeaked as she clung to her fake husband's arm. "I, uh, used to walk around town all the time! It's, uh, good exercise!"

Her touch caused him to flinch, but he didn't say anything as they were supposed to be married. He wondered why she was suddenly so nervous, however. Perhaps she was overthinking their charade again.

She was still wearing that white blouse and khakis. She'd probably been in no mood to change. It really did make her look younger than she actually was. Which, of course, would make their pretense problematic.

_I should've thought this through_, he thought. _Who would believe I'm married to a little thing like _her_?_

* * *

"Nope," Black Hat said gruffly. "That won't do either."

Lita glanced down at the outfit she had tried on. It was a smart black blazer with matching pants.

"Now what's wrong with this one?" she said, turning around in front of the three-way mirror. "It's your favorite color, isn't it?"

He shook his head. "You look like you're selling insurance."

Placing her hands on her hips, she faced him. "You said business casual!"

"Yes, but not so…" He cringed as he looked her over. "_Cutesy_."

She groaned. "That's what you said about the last five outfits! Ever considered the fact that _I_ just might be _cute_?!"

"You're not _supposed_ to look cute! You're representing our organization!"

"Says the guy who has a freaking Care Bear as a housekeeper!"

"That was _not_ my idea! I can't _kill_ the thing, so I have no choice but to—"

"May I be of some assistance?" a blonde woman in an employee's uniform asked, stepping up to the couple.

Black Hat was about to tell her to stay out of their business, when Lita exclaimed, "Yes! I'm trying to find an outfit for a, uh…office party, but my bo—_husband_ here seems to think all the outfits I pick are too," she sent him a furious look, "_cutesy_!"

He growled at her. "I am simply saying she could do with something a bit more _sophisticated_! Something that makes her look more ev—I mean _mature_!"

"But I still have to be able to move in it, you know?"

The employee nodded. "Like…how you say in English…casual smart?"

"Yes!" Lita threw her hands up in the air in gratitude. "Exactly that!"

"I may know just the thing!" the French woman said brightly. "If I may?"

"Certainly!" Black Hat said, eager to try anything to get this over with. "Talk some fashion sense into this woman!"

"Says the guy who still wears spats," Lita murmured before going back behind the curtain to change.

The employee returned a few minutes later with a bundle of gray. She handed it to Lita so fast, Black Hat didn't have time to inspect it.

"I think your husband will like it, madame," she whispered to Lita.

Lita nodded politely as she disappeared behind the curtain.

Black Hat eyed the French woman suspiciously. "I swear, if what _you_ picked turns out to be—"

"You say 'cutesy' one more time," Lita called from behind the curtain, "and I will stab you in the eye!"

The saleswoman forced a chuckle. "You Americans with your humor."

"Yeah, we're real funny!"

When Lita stepped out, Black Hat's fake eyes widened. She wore a gray, A-line military walker coat, embellished with six black double-breasted buttons. The collar was low, showing the black shirt underneath. She also wore thin black pants that matched her boots from Flug perfectly. Lita posed in front of the mirrors, admiring herself from all angles.

"Huh," she said with a nod. "From one salesgirl to another, you do pretty good work, mademoiselle. What do you think, bo—err, honey?"

Black Hat gripped the hilt of his cane. "It's, um…decent. But…it's still missing something."

Lita rubbed her chin in thought. While the outfit did look good on her, she didn't think this was the "villain" look her boss had in mind. Glancing at him in the mirror, at the outfit she had chosen for him, she got an idea.

"Maybe it needs a…hat?" She turned to the saleswoman. "A _chapeau_?"

"_Oui__, _madame!" the lady said, holding up a finger. "One moment, _s'il vous plait_!"

She returned a few minutes later with a wide-brimmed hat the same color as the coat, with a black band around it. She put it on Lita, who had trouble fitting it with her ponytail pushing up against it. After a thought, she took out her scrunchie and fluffed her hair out before putting the hat on. When she looked in the mirrors, Lita laughed.

"I look like a gray Carmen Sandiego!" She straightened out the hat. "Kind of appropriate, huh,_querido_?"

If she'd been paying attention to Black Hat's reflection, she would've seen his mouth open, his eyes wandering up and down her body. He'd been training her to be a villainess, but this was the first time she looked the part. Professional, yet with a suggestion of slyness. And with her hair down like that, she appeared less cutesy and more… He couldn't find the word. Mature? Yes, that was it. This outfit was certainly more mature than her usual ones, bumping her up from a youthful twenty-five to a distinguished thirty.

Not only did she look more villainous, but someone he could be married to. For the charade's sake, of course.

"Or maybe the hat is too much?" Lita said, a bit unsurely. "What do you think, Mr. Bla—I mean, uh, Cyrus?" When she received no reply, she turned around to find her boss wearing a dumbfounded expression. "C-Cyrus? Are you okay?"

Black Hat shook his head. "I-It'll do."

"Really?" she said in surprise. "No nitpicks? No insults? No 'it's too _cutesy_?'"

"No," he said with a huff.

The saleslady giggled. "I think he likes it."

His human face became pinker. "I do _not_!"

"So, we're not getting it then?" Lita asked in confusion.

"No, didn't you hear me?! It's perfect!" He turned to the French woman. "Now ring us up, will you?! We've wasted enough time already!"

* * *

As the pretend couple walked the streets of Paris side by side, Lita began noticing the many people looking at her as they passed by. Self-consciously, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her new coat and slouched over, as she had done in Hatsville. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to stop the stares from piercing into her.

_Why are all these people looking at me? Are they all out to mug me?!_

She didn't realize one of the stares was coming from her fake husband. Without meaning to, Black Hat found himself glancing sideways at her every few seconds, catching glimpses of her new ensemble. He never thought he'd say this about another being, let alone one of his employees, but he took pleasure in the way she looked. Not just with how much more she resembled a villain, but the fact that her hair was out of its ponytail. Had it always been that long? That…thick?

He couldn't understand it. He'd never been an admirer of human beauty—or any beauty, for that matter—and yet he found the sight of Lita aesthetically pleasing. There was a sort of awe about her today that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was her captivating new outfit. Maybe it was the curious gleam in her baby-blue eyes, or the delightful smile that sprouted on her face whenever she saw something new.

But then her face twisted into an anxious expression, and her baby-blue eyes flicked around in panic. He watched in confusion as she slouched over, her hat tipping forward, as if she didn't want to be seen. It was then that he noticed the many people stealing glances at her. Most of them _men._

Black Hat knew why they were looking at her with those lustful eyes. He knew what they were thinking in those sick brains of theirs. Didn't they realize this woman belonged to him? True, she wasn't really his wife, but she was still his property.

And Black Hat didn't like it when others coveted his property.

Sending a subtle glare to a few passing men, the disguised demon snaked his hand around Lita's waist, bringing her close to him. The message was clear, as fewer stares lingered on them now.

Lita was startled to feel her boss' cold hand on her waist, but didn't complain as she was pressed to his side. It was actually reassuring, knowing he was there, and that no one would try to pick her pocket or pull her into an alley with him at her side. Then she concluded that he had probably done this as part of their pretense, but was still grateful.

"You, uh," Lita said, hoping conversation would take her mind off all the people around her, "said we weren't meeting the client until tomorrow. What are we supposed to do until then?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Black Hat said, spinning his cane around. "I thought we could tour the city, see the sights."

She looked up at him in surprise. "R-Really?"

He smirked at her. "You said you wanted to see the world, didn't you? Spend at least one day off the island?"

She moved a little away from him. "You…you'd do that? I mean you said you'd been here before already. I don't want you to get bored."

"I'd be even _more_ bored if we just stayed in the hotel all day. Besides, I want to see if this miserable city has changed at all since last I was here."

"When was the last time you were here?"

He gave a toothy grin that would've been a whole lot creepier had he still had his fangs. "You heard about that fire on Notre Dame?"

Lita stopped in her tracks. "That…that was _you_?"

Black Hat nodded with a chuckle.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It was a slow day."

"_Caramba_," she said, shaking her head. "I may be atheist, but burning a place of worship just for the fun of it? That's just cold, dude."

"I'm a demon, what do you expect?"

They continued walking.

"Wouldn't it be faster to take a cab?" Lita asked. "Or a bus? Or the metro?"

"I like walking," he said, folding a hand behind his back. "It allows me to take in my surroundings properly."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't take you for a stop-and-smell-the-roses kind of guy."

He leaned in to whisper, "I prefer to smell the deadly nightshade."

Lita coughed as she fanned her hand between herself and her boss. "You changed your skin, but you couldn't have fixed your breath?"

Black Hat only snickered. "Apologies, but my all-soul diet doesn't exactly produce minty freshness."

He breathed on her more, causing her to laugh as she pushed his face away.

"You are so _gross_!"

"You're the one who married me," he said, waving his ring.

"Yeah, well you're this close to getting a divorce." She smirked. "Or maybe I'll just murder you and inherit all your money."

"I suspected you were a gold-digger. I just thought you'd be more subtle about it."

"Well, you did get us a fancy hotel room and this nice new outfit." Lita tipped her hat. "Being a black widow sounds _much_ better than being a trophy wife."

"In that case, I should write you out of my will, leave everything to Flug."

"Just Flug? At least leave something to Dementia, after her heartbreak from you getting married to someone else."

"Very well then. She can have my weapons vault." He nudged her arm. "All _you'll_ be getting is my finest piece of rope, so that you may hang yourself."

"Ha!" Lita placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if you're not leaving me anything, I'll just divorce you and settle for half your fortune. And with your abusive history, I'll get custody of our dozen kids."

"Good luck with that! I've got every lawyer on the island in my pocket! You'd be lucky if you get my car!"

"But since _most_ courts favor the wife, you'd end up with the short end of the—"

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

Lita tensed as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Out of instinct, she grabbed the stranger's wrist with one hand, spun around, gripped their arm with her other hand, and flung them to the ground. Popping up her boot, she whipped out one of her knives and pointed it at her assailant's neck.

"Hey, hey! Easy! I just wanted to ask if you knew where the Eiffel Tower was!"

She finally took the time to look at her "attacker." It was a large white man in a baseball cap and an "I Heart Paris" shirt. Sure enough, a travel book was in his hand. Blushing in embarrassment, Lita released him and put her knife away.

"S-Sorry," she said, stepping back. "I, uh…I was just…"

The American tourist sprang up and ran as far away from her as possible. Black Hat had watched this entire scene with wide eyes. By the time Lita turned to him, he was snickering.

"I know _I_ often injure strangers for no reason. But I hardly think that was called for."

"He, just, um…" Lita bit her lip. "Startled me. That's all."

"I see." He noted that she was slouching again. "A little high-strung today, are we?"

"Well, it's just…" Glancing around, she took a step closer to Black Hat. "Usually when I walk the streets, someone is trying to mug me."

He nodded, remembering her nervousness earlier. She probably wasn't so used to so much attention from strangers. Her tendency to wear plain attire, despite having an apparent knowledge of fashion, was starting to make sense now.

"I can understand that," he said. "But this isn't Hat Island. Although, I suppose Paris has its fair share of crime as well. And it _would_ be easier for one to pick another's pocket in a crowd like this."

"Not helping," she said with a scowl.

"First needles, then flying, now crowds." He tsked. "Honestly, Miss Gris, why must your fears be so _basic_?"

Her face turned red. "At least they're rational! Mostly!"

Sighing, Black Hat placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll make yourself an easier target, looking all tense and vulnerable like that, my dear. If you're going to be a villain, you'll need to correct the way you carry yourself out in public." He threw up his cane and caught it. "Be poised, relaxed, with an air of confidence."

"Easy for _you_ to say," she said, brushing his hand off her shoulder. "If _you_ get attacked, you'd just beat the perp to a pulp."

"As can you," he said, his cane pointing in the direction the tourist had run, "as you've so graciously demonstrated."

He had a point.

"So stop walking around all hunched over and paranoid like everyone is about to devour you," he said gruffly. "You look like easy prey."

"But if I don't stay alert for—"

"Miss Gris," he said, moving behind her, "take a look." He gestured to the crowd surrounding them. "You're smarter and stronger than at least ninety percent of these maggots here."

She scrunched her nose. "Ninety?"

"Excluding that group of bodybuilders over there and myself, of course. The point is," he said, coming back round to face her, "you have the skill to defend yourself, and shouldn't spend so much time fretting about potential danger that may or may not come. Yes, it is good to be aware of your surroundings, but not to a point where you're reacting without thought, and not taking the time to live in the moment."

He gave her a serious look. "I know how confident you are in your abilities. Now show it."

She blinked up at him. "H-How?"

Lita yelped as his cane struck her back.

"Back straight," he said, gripping her shoulders, "shoulders back," he lifted her chin with his finger, "chin up, eyes forward, ears open. Walk with pride, like you own everything around you, like nothing can ruin your day. And if anything does…well, you know what to do then."

His cane tapped against her legs, causing her to stumble forward. After sending him a glare, Lita proceeded to walk as per his instructions. She didn't see the point in this. Of course, Black Hat would walk like he owned everything. That was at least the case back on the island.

Then she realized the difference in keeping her eyes ahead rather than towards the ground. She could see everything better. In the daylight, she had a better view of the buildings. They were so much taller than the ones in Hatsville, and much more intricately designed. They were old-fashioned in a stylish way, each one distinct in color. The street they were walking on was also made of cobblestones, with bicycles going by alongside the cars. Upon hearing music, she spied a group of performers across the road.

The bounce in her step increased by the second. Why had she been so nervous? She was in Paris! Not the crime capital of the world! All her life, she'd dreamed of coming to a city like this, and here she was! This day was hers and nothing was going to ruin it!

Just then, somebody tapped on her shoulder. Lita spun around, her hands clenched into fists, but she did not attack immediately. Black Hat stood there with a satisfied grin.

"See?" he said. "Still as alert as ever. And you were taking pleasure in your surroundings, yes?"

She relaxed under his gaze. "Err…yeah. Wow. You knew what you were talking about."

"Of course, I did." He moved to her side. "Remember, I've been traveling much longer than you." He held out his arm. "Shall we then, my lady?"

There was one more reason for Lita not to be nervous. Back in Hatsville, she'd walked the streets alone. Now she didn't have to. And she didn't know if it was his human disguise, or his gentlemanly demeanor, but she didn't feel so uncomfortable with him anymore. Today, he wasn't her boss, but her traveling companion.

"_Oui, oui__, _monsieur," Lita said, accepting his arm.

As they strutted the street together, those who dared to glance their way couldn't help but admire what a sophisticated couple they made.

* * *

**Told you a lot would be happening in Paris.**

**I knew I was going to have them go on a trip somewhere, and I chose Paris for a number of reasons. Other than it being the clichéd romance destination, I'd actually been to Paris and I took French class. Also, it was a huge contrast to how I'd set up Hatsville (turns out that's the city's name and it's only a part of Hat Island). Not to mention there was a certain villain living there.**

**So, when coming up with Lita's outfit, I sort of had a Carmen Sandiego thing in mind, but didn't want to copy it too much. Then one day, this lady came into my workplace wearing the coat described in here (gray too), and I thought it was perfect! The muse works in mysterious ways.**

**Paris fluff is not over yet! This chapter was just getting long. UGH! This couple just won't shut up!**


	25. City of Love

**Theme songs for this chapter: "A Whole New World," "I See the Light"...basically insert any Disney love song here!**

* * *

"When I imagined myself climbing the Eiffel Tower," Lita said, "I didn't think it would be _this_ crowded."

She gasped as yet another tourist pushed past her. She had to cling to Black Hat's arm to avoid getting lost in the sweaty muddle. Gazing up at the structure, Lita let out a groan at the fact that they were still on the first level after what felt like an hour.

"We just _had_ to come in the middle of tourist season, didn't we?" she said in exasperation.

"Oh, trust me," Black Hat said. "It's like this _all_ the time."

Lita reached back to check that her backpack was secure for the twelfth time.

"What did I say about being paranoid?" he said, eyeing her backpack.

"You can't blame me! Anyone could easily slip their hand in my bag or pocket and—"

He put a finger over her lips. "I'll add 'get Flug to invent a highly secured bag and or paranoia reducer ray' to my to-do list." He grinned as a playful thought occurred to him. "Of course, if you'd prefer to avoid the huddled masses, we can always take the _shortcut_ to the top."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What exactly do you mean by—?"

"Hold tight."

Before she could protest, he pulled her close to his chest and for a moment, everything went black. The next thing Lita saw was blue. Lots of blue. Lita couldn't feel anything beneath her feet. Glancing down, she discovered that they were suspended high above the Eiffel Tower.

Black Hat had teleported them away from the crowds. And away from the _ground_!

Yelping, Lita clung to the only thing around, which was Black Hat. He was laughing as she attempted to climb onto him.

"Oopsie," he said innocently. "Must have miscalculated the distance."

In an instant, they were on the tower again. As soon as Lita's feet were down, she glared furiously at her boss.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Of course, I did," Black Hat said nonchalantly. "And it was worth seeing the terrified look on your face."

She pointed her finger in his smug face. "That wasn't funny! And if you pull something like that again, I'll scream really loud and the police will come running! Yeah, I know they can't really arrest you, but it'll at least annoy you for—"

Tired of her empty threats, Black Hat gripped her shoulders and spun her around. The spectacular view she was met with shut her up immediately.

On the top floor of the Eiffel Tower, one could see all of Paris. Her mouth agape, Lita went up to the rail and looked out at the city below. It was even more incredible in the daytime! Every detail of every tree, every building, every vehicle was now in plain sight.

The better part was that there were fewer people at the top, so no one was bumping into or brushing against her.

"Oh, wow," she whispered, leaning against the rail. "This view beats the one from the hotel! You can see everything from up here! Look! There's the Arc de Triomphe! Can we go there next?"

Black Hat shook his head. "We'll save that for this evening."

She frowned. "But it's so close by. Wouldn't it make sense to just go now?"

"Patience, dear. You'll see my reasoning soon."

"Ooh! There's the Notre Dame!" She cringed. "Sheesh. You really did a number on that one, boss." The next sight caused her to cock an eyebrow. "I thought the Statue of Liberty was in New York."

"That's merely a replica," Black Hat explained. "Shortly after the French presented the original Statue of Liberty to the Americans, the Americans returned the favor by giving the French a replica of inferior size."

Lita scrunched her nose. "So…they basically gave them the same gift, only smaller?"

He smirked. "Americans truly are my favorite kind of clients."

Eager to get a better look at all the monuments, Lita eyed a telescope nearby. Following her gaze, Black Hat reached into his jacket and produced a euro coin.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, swiping the coin and dropping it into the slot.

Placing the lens in front of her eye, she swiveled the telescope around, trying to re-find the monuments. In her search, she came across a glass pyramid she recognized immediately.

"Hey, the Louvre! Papi told me about that one job he did there! Oh, but you know all about that, don't you? I've always wanted to see all the paintings he talked about!"

"We can go there next, if you'd like," Black Hat said.

"Cool!" She frowned. "Oh, but it looks like a bit of a walk! Sure you don't wanna grab a cab or—?"

"No need!"

As she was suddenly pulled to his side, Lita's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no! Don't you dare—"

The two of them evaporated into shadow.

* * *

"I really thought it'd be bigger," Lita said as they entered the very crowded showroom for the Mona Lisa.

"It's not the size that matters," Black Hat whispered, "it's the value."

They couldn't stay still for long, as the mass of people was moving like a current around the tiny painted woman. People snapped pictures, their flashes glinting off the protective glass, despite the protests from the security guards to turn off their flash.

Black Hat was completely uninterested in the painting, but he noticed that Lita couldn't take her eyes off it. They were wide with intrigue and desire. Oh, he knew that look well.

"You want to steal it, don't you?" he said with a smirk.

"What?" Lita blushed. "N-No, I—"

"Oh, you're just _itching_ to. Just admit it." He nudged her side playfully. "After all, to steal the most famous painting in the world would be an impressive feat."

She bit her lip guiltily, her eyes flitting between him and the painting. "M-Maybe a…a little?"

He chuckled. "While I admire your ambition, darling, I'm afraid we cannot afford to draw too much attention at the moment. Besides," he whispered, leaning in close, "you wouldn't want to steal a forgery."

"Say what now?" she said, looking back at the Mona Lisa in disbelief.

"I stole the original decades ago."

She gaped at him. "You're joking!"

He shook his head proudly.

"_How_?!"

"I took the _shortcut_." Black Hat said, wriggling his brow. "After that, it was like taking candy from a baby."

"But where the hell did you get…?" Glancing at the security guards, Lita lowered her voice. "A forgery?"

"Painted it myself."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Not so loud, if you please."

Lita whispered, "You mean you made an actual flawless copy of Da Vinci's masterpiece?!"

"Mmm-hmm," he said with a nod.

"And got _away_ with it?!"

"The Mona Lisa's eyes following you everywhere you go was my personal touch," he said with a mischievous grin.

She shook her head. "I just…_wow_. You really _are _the master of villainy! I mean…seriously! What do you even need _me_ for, dude?"

"What a ridiculous question."

She waited for him to say more. But he didn't.

"So, um…" Lita leaned towards him. "How much did you sell it for?"

"I didn't." He grinned wider. "It's collecting dust in my attic."

She cocked her head. "Then why steal it? Oh, wait. You were just bored, weren't you?"

"Yes. And no. I also sold several other forgeries to clients, passing them off as the original."

"That's…genius. Downright dirty, but genius." Lita hung her head. "I must…seem like an amateur, compared to you."

"Indeed," he said, pulling her closer. "But I like a challenge."

* * *

"Three months ago, if you'd told me I'd be strolling down the Champs-Élysées with the deadliest being in the universe—"

"Multiverse," Black Hat corrected her.

"Right. Still trying to wrap my head around that." Lita laughed. "I would've said, 'Shut the fuck up!'"

After a lunch cruise on the Seine—this had been Lita's first time on a boat—the two of them had toured all around town, from the Luxembourg Gardens to Cleopatra's needle, and then finally dinner at the Moulin Rouge! Lita had been so used to being the server, it felt nice to actually sit down and eat at a restaurant for once. The last time she'd done that had been with Paolo, and she didn't want to think about that period in her life. Black Hat had insisted they leave in the middle of the dinner show, saying he had one last surprise for her. Now here they were on one of the most beautiful streets in the world!

She gazed around in wonder at the illuminated avenue, the neatly trimmed trees giving it a natural touch. Now that night had fallen, the crowds had diminished somewhat, but there were still quite a few people about. Particularly couples of all kinds. Old and young, interracial and same-sex, the City of Love attracted them all.

Lita knew how she and the now human Black Hat must've looked, walking arm in arm. He hadn't complained about her hanging onto him, but he probably found it sickening. Even now, he was cringing at two women sitting in an outdoor café, holding hands and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. A man at the next table was kissing the cheek of the woman sitting beside him. Black Hat was about ready to gag.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Lita asked.

"What?" he said, turning to her.

She looked up at him. "When people show affection. Why does it bother you?"

He snorted. "I've explained to you, villains can't involve love."

"Yeah, but…they're not villains. At least I think so. Can't be sure. Why are you so repulsed by the idea of love?"

"Other than it being utterly disgusting?" He shook his head. "It's simply a waste of time, not amounting to anything other than preserving the species."

"But not all people who fall in love can…procreate," she said, tilting her head towards two men walking hand in hand. "Even if it is between a male and female. And falling in love doesn't necessarily lead to wanting kids."

"Then what is the point of throwing away everything you've worked for all for a single being? No one is _that_ important!"

Lita frowned. "If you hate love so much, why did you let my parents get married?"

Black Hat groaned. "Your father was desperate to retire, I needed something that was…irreplaceable. So, I agreed to let him pursue the married life if he stole this item for me."

"The Fabergé egg?" she guessed.

He nodded. "You have that egg to thank for your existence."

"I don't get it. What's so special about that egg?"

"Perhaps, one day, I will tell you. But not today." His gaze moved ahead. "I wasn't too thrilled that the mate Ricardo had chosen wasn't another criminal, but at least she wasn't a hero. I had also hoped he would pass his thieving skills onto the next generation, make me some more useful little pawns."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Gee, couldn't you have at least made me a rook?"

He burst out laughing. "Well, at least _some_ good came out of Ricardo's foolishness."

"He wasn't foolish!" She was getting ticked off now. "Papi just wanted to be the best husband and father he could be!" She hung her head. "He…didn't always make the best decisions, but…he did it all because he cared about me and Mom. You might not get it, but…when you meet someone…someone who you feel understands you, you…you'd do anything for that person. Even…something stupid like—"

"Trading your soul to pay off his debts?" he asked in a serious tone.

Closing her eyes, Lita nodded. Her hands tightened around his arm. She'd been clinging to him all day, and Black Hat found it strange. Even if it was for appearance's sake, his body was still significantly cold. And yet she appeared comfortable, not showing any desire to let go of him.

In truth, Lita had gotten used to his frigid body temperature by now. The summer warmth and her new coat actually canceled the chilliness out, so she wasn't shivering as much.

"You know?" she said after a long pause. "I don't think you ever explained what it means to own someone's soul. I mean to own a body is one thing, but a soul?"

"I'm assuming you didn't read your contract thoroughly before you signed it," Black Hat said, a twinge of disappointment in his tone.

She shrugged. "I was too desperate to really care."

"Well, the difference between owning someone's body and owning someone's soul is that with the former, you have dominion over that body until it expires. With a soul, the contract is binding in the afterlife as well."

Lita stopped in her tracks. "You mean…there is such a place as," she said with a gulp, "H-Hell?"

She had never been religious. With so many supernatural beings in the world, Lita had found it impossible to pledge herself to a single string of beliefs. Obviously, demons existed, but if there actually _was_ life after death, if there were karmic consequences to all her actions…she was pretty much screwed.

"Yes…and no," Black Hat said, smirking at her fearful tone. "Let us simply say that when a soul leaves the body, it wanders around and can end up in a number of spiritual planes. Some of them are less pleasant than others…and more difficult to escape from. But since I own your soul, I can summon you to do my bidding from whatever spiritual plane you may end up in after you die."

"And…you've seen these spiritual planes?" she asked, leaning closer in interest.

"I get around," he said nonchalantly.

She hung her head. "Do…do you know if…there are certain patterns for…I mean do you know which plane you might…does it matter what you do in life or—?"  
"I have absolutely no idea where your mother's soul went, if that's what you're asking." His tone suddenly became bitter. "She never contracted her soul to me, so I didn't keep track of her."

"Oh," Lita said quietly.

Glancing sideways at her, he caught the sorrowful expression on her face. For some reason, he didn't like that expression. It created a heavy, unfamiliar feeling within his chest. Perhaps he'd simply gotten used to seeing her smile all day. If he could get her to smile again, maybe then he wouldn't feel so…perturbed.

Looking ahead, he found they were nearing their destination. He gently lifted Lita's chin so she could see the wondrous sight ahead of her, causing her to gasp.

The Arc de Triomphe was bathed in golden light, contrasting brilliantly with the black night sky. She could see the intricate carvings of the winged soldiers. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Lita wished Hatsville had structures such as this!

"Ugh, we're going to be late," Black Hat said, glancing at his pocket watch.

"Late for what?" she asked.

"No matter." He said, shoving the watch back into his pocket. "I wasn't looking forward to dealing with any more long lines and extravagant admission prices."

Her face fell. "We're not going to the top?"

"I'm afraid it would take too long." He shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess you won't be seeing the surprise I had planned after all."

"What surprise? What are we late for?" She tugged on his arm. "Spill it, you're driving me crazy!"

"Doesn't matter." He moved to turn. "Unless we can somehow get up to the top within the next five minutes, we simply can't—"

"We'll take the shortcut!"

He turned back to her, a smug smile on his face. Then Lita realized what he had just done.

"Alright, fine!" She pouted. "Teleporting's convenient, I admit it!"

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said, pulling her close.

A second later, they were at the top of the arch. Apparently, everyone was too enticed in the view to notice that the two of them had appeared out of nowhere. And it was no wonder, for the Eiffel Tower was but a short distance away, all lit up and shining like an enormous star.

"Oh!" Lita put her hand to her mouth as she walked up to the rail. "Is this why you saved this stop for the evening?"

"Indeed," Black Hat said. "Past experience has proven that it is much more fruitful to visit the Eiffel Tower during the day and the Arc de Triomphe at night." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just wait a moment, and you'll see the _real_ reason why."

Lita eyed the position of his hand suspiciously.

"Alright," she said, flinching away from him. "I give up. What's your angle?"

He cocked his head. "Angle?"

"You've been nice to me all day. You've taken me all around one of the most beautiful cities in the world. You took me on a lunch cruise and a freaking dinner show! And now you've got some other surprise waiting for me here? You didn't have to do all this. You could've arranged the flight so we didn't have a whole day to kill before meeting with the client. So…why do this for me? I know it isn't out of the goodness of your heart."

Black Hat took a moment to respond. "I can assure you, Miss Gris, that my reasons are entirely selfish."

"Ah." She nodded. "I get it. You're trying to butter me up, give me what I want so that I actually _like_ working with you, and _maybe_ want to be a villain because of it. Is that right?"

He sighed. "You read me like an open book."

"At least the dust jacket," Lita said, leaning on the rail. "I hardly know a thing about you."

Locking gaze with her, he murmured, "You know more than you think."

"Well," she said, turning back to the tower, "I appreciate your honesty, anyway. Even if this was a way of manipulating me to be your loyal lackey, I'm glad you brought me along." She scoffed. "Funnily enough, it sort of worked. I at least like you better."

"Really?" Black Hat said, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. It's good to know you're not a _complete_ asshole. And, for what it's worth," she said, elbowing him, "you make a pretty good fake husband."

He chuckled. "And you make a…_decent_ fake wife."

Gasping, Lita pushed him playfully. "Nope! I was wrong! You're an asshole, one hundred percent!"

"And don't you," he said, pushing her back, "forget it."

As they both laughed, Lita noticed the light shining on his human face seemed to shimmer. When she turned back to the Eiffel Tower, she saw that the lights were no longer still, but moving all around the structure! This gave it a twinkling effect, making the tower more magical than before!"

"Wha…?" she said, leaning further onto the rail.

"Ah, right on time," Black Hat said, taking out his pocket watch. "They have this light show every evening, every hour, on the hour. I've seen it several times before, but I figured you would wish to see it at least…"

He trailed off when he caught sight of her. The twinkling lights from the tower were dancing all over her face, reflecting off her wide blue eyes. The smile that had graced her lips only illuminated her features more.

"It's beautiful," she murmured in wonder.

"Y-Yes," he whispered, his gaze focused on her. "I…suppose it is."

She'd been right about him wanting to gain her trust by fulfilling her dream to see the world. If she could see the benefits of being a villain, she'd want to be one more. But that wasn't the only reason.

Black Hat had been to Paris more times than he could count, with the number of clients that had lived there and the profiting revolutions that had occurred within its walls. He'd seen every nook and cranny, even if those nooks and crannies changed every few decades. He'd naturally become bored of the city, as he had with most other cities in the world. Since he was significantly less bored whenever Lita was around, he'd been hoping it would make this trip more interesting.

And he'd been right. He hadn't felt bored all day. But there was something else too.

As he glanced from Lita to the Eiffel Tower, it was as if he were seeing it for the first time. It actually was quite a sight, all those lights blinking rhythmically around the tower. Looking back at his companion, he considered what she had told him earlier about Paris being more alive than Hat Island. It certainly was brighter.

So was her smile.

Black Hat had been feeling strange every time that smile had appeared on her face. And yet, it was pleasant. Was he…happy? That _she_ was happy? The heavy sensation in his chest suddenly became lighter. Lighter, and warm.

And it terrified him.

"Well, the show is over," Black Hat said once the lights had become stationary again. "I say we return to the hotel and call it a night."

Before he could turn, Lita suddenly grabbed his gloved hand. He looked up to see her bright blue eyes, big and pleading.

"Few more minutes?" she asked, her bottom lip curled into a pout.

He stiffened at the look she was giving him. For some reason, he wasn't compelled to disagree with her. After a long moment, he yanked his hand away.

"It, um…couldn't hurt," he said quietly.

Grinning gratefully, Lita turned her attention back to the Eiffel Tower. Today had been the best day of her life. And to think she had Black Hat to thank for it.

When her left hand suddenly felt cold, she glanced down to see a human hand. But it was far too icy to be a human hand. She didn't need to look at the owner's face to know his identity.

He had merely taken his glove off.

* * *

Black Hat looked up from the file he was reading after hearing Lita turn over in bed for the fiftieth time. "Aren't you asleep _yet_?"

Lita, now in her white pajamas with her hair back up in a ponytail, rolled over to scowl at the back of Black Hat's head peering over the white couch. "Well, excuse me, but there's a little something called jet lag!"

The demon huffed as he turned a page. "_I _never had jet lag."

"That's because you don't need sleep!"

"You've been awake for nearly twenty hours, and have been walking around Paris all day," he said, his head turning a hundred and eighty degrees. "How are you _not_ tired?"

She cringed. "For one thing, it's a little hard to sleep with _you_ in the room, watching me!"

He rotated his head back to hide the dark color coming to his cheeks. "P-Please, Miss Gris, you're not _that_ interesting." He pretended to be invested in his file. "Personally, I don't care if you stay awake all night. As long as you keep quiet."

Sighing, Lita sat up in bed and took one of the champagne glasses to get herself some water from the sink. As she exited the bathroom, she noticed that Black Hat was re-reading Flug's report on their latest client.

"Do you ever stop working?" she asked.

"Do you ever stop _talking_?" Black Hat said with a grunt.

She approached him slowly. "You've read that thing at least a dozen times on the flight! Pretty sure you have it memorized by now!"

"One must always be properly prepared for a business meeting," he said, flipping to the next page. "Are _you_ prepared?"

"Mmm-hmm," she replied with a nod.

"Don't give me that. I only saw you read this once."

"Yeah, and that was all I needed."

"Oh, really?" He scoffed. "Then explain to me what—?"

"Gabriel Agreste, aka Hawk Moth, is after these ancient magical artifacts known as Miraculouses," Lita said, setting her empty glass down on the coffee table. "He harnesses one of these artifacts, known as the Butterfly Miraculous, which grants him the power to transmit powers to others, and he does that to create other villains to go after his main adversaries Cat Noir and Ladybug, who own the two most powerful Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses, which grant the power of Destruction and Creation, and when they are supposedly brought together—"

"Alright, I believe you!" Black Hat exclaimed, using a tentacle to cover her mouth.

His eye was still on the open file in his hands.

"So," Lita said, pushing his tentacle away, "what do _you_ not get?"

"I _don't_ get why this idiot uses the same plan over and over," he said, flipping through the pages more rapidly.

"That's something you can just ask him. You don't need to re-read the whole file to—"

"IT PASSES THE TIME, ALRIGHT?!" he shouted, crumpling the papers in his claws.

Lita jumped back at his sudden outburst and watched bewildered as he magically reverted the papers to normal and continued reading.

_Oh my gosh_, she thought. _He's just really bored, isn't he?_

It made sense. He never had to sleep, which opened up a lot of free time for him. And he'd lived for a very long time. Lita could only imagine how mad that would drive a person, not knowing what to do with the infinite amount of time they had in the world. It explained why he'd awoken her with the organ that one night, and why he had asked her to stay at his side while he played. He'd been starving for entertainment and perhaps…company?

Was that the only reason he did anything? Was that the reason he had taken over the world? Was that the reason he had retired to run an evil enterprise? Was that why he kept her, Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. around? Boredom?

Or…was it something else?

"Boss?" Lita said, crouching down to his eyelevel. "Did…did you ask me to come to Paris with you because…you didn't wanna be…alone?"

Black Hat slammed the file onto his lap. "For the thousandth time, Miss Gris, I am _not lonely_! I _like_ time to myself, and do _not_ need anyone around to make my time on Earth less bleak! Get that absurd idea out of your head!"

He raised the file up to his face so that it was hidden from her. He sounded like he was in complete denial. Lita _knew_ he was in complete denial.

"I get it," she said, sitting down beside him. "I'm a bit of a loner myself. Didn't really have any friends before I met you guys."

He didn't lower the folder, but he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He was honestly surprise by this, with all her talk of friendship. Not to mention she wasn't as socially awkward or insane as his other subordinates.

Then again, she'd also proven to be distrustful of strangers. And now that he thought about it, the only person she'd expressed any interest in contacting had been her father.

"There just didn't seem to be much point in getting to know other people," Lita said, leaning back against the couch. "I never stayed at one job for very long. And even when I was a kid, no one wanted to play with the daughter of an ex-con. I essentially played by myself during recess and was always the last one picked for every game."

The file lowered slightly. "Even with your athletic ability?"

She shrugged. "Not even the kids in the gymnastics club liked me very much. In fact, they once stole my clothes from my locker…while I was in the shower. One time…I got in trouble for punching another kid, even though _he_ had pushed me down first, and _I_ was the one suspended for a week. There…there were a lot of times at work and at school when something went missing, whether it was a pencil or a bracelet, and…I would always get blamed for it."

Her hands gripped together at the memories. "No matter how good I was, no matter how well I behaved, I was always treated like…like…"

"Trash?"

She winced. "Wouldn't put it that harshly, but…yeah. They'd always…pick on me, chanting that I was gonna end up a crook like my father. And I hadn't even done anything! Yet."

She hung her head. "Guess I proved them right in the end, huh?"

Black Hat didn't respond, only stared at her. Lita shook her head as she got up.

"Sorry. I'm probably boring you even more, rambling on like this. I'll just go back to bed."

But before she could take a step, he snatched her hand. Turning back to him, Lita saw that he'd set the file on the table, his attention entirely on her.

"Continue," he said bluntly, pulling her back down. "If you must."

"W-Well, uh," she said, twiddling her fingers, "that's…pretty much it, I guess. I'm a friendless loser with pretty much no social life. The point is…I know how you feel."

She looked down at her hands. "I…I'd come home so many nights, sometimes when Papi was already asleep, and…not be sure what to do with myself. I mean I'd work out or watch TV or check our finances, but…I could only do so much on my own." She chuckled. "One time I poured an entire bowl of oatmeal down the sink and then unclogged it, just to give me something to do."

Black Hat scoffed. "That's nothing. _I_ was once _so _bored that I dismantled my home brick by brick, and then rebuilt it from the ground up!"

Lita laughed. "You probably get more bored than anyone else in the world, living forever, not sleeping, having no one to talk to…"

She stopped herself, thinking he was going to yell at her again. Black Hat merely held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright," he admitted. "So _maybe_ I brought you along in hopes that your presence would make this trip _slightly_ less dull." He gave her a warning glare. "But don't read too much into it!"

"Fine," she said, smiling at him. "Just confirming that your reasons for bringing me _were_ totally selfish. So," she nudged him playfully, "have I entertained you enough?"

Black Hat sighed. "Enough to make me not want to kill you…for the moment."

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment." She glanced back at the television. "Since we're both up, why don't we rent a movie or something?"

She stood up from the couch while her boss groaned.

"I doubt you'll find anything on there I _haven't_ seen."

"That why you always skip out on Movie Night?" Lita asked, picking the remote up from the side table and sitting on the bed.

Every Friday, she, Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. would have a Movie Night. They'd take turns each week picking a movie to watch. She'd understood Black Hat sitting out of 5.0.5.'s picks—she wasn't a big fan of _The Care Bears Movie_ either—but had been certain he would've joined them for Dementia's horror favorites.

"I've watched every single film ever made," Black Hat said.

"Even the really bad ones?" Lita asked as she browsed through the hotel's on demand library. "Man, you really _are_ bored. Well, we'll just pick something you like." She turned to him, finding he was still pouting on the couch. "Oh, come on. Like you have anything better to do!"

With a heavy sigh, Black Hat stood. "Just as long as it's not some mushy romantic comedy."

"Way to stereotype, boss," she said with a huff. "For your information, I'm not much into those either. I like drama and action. Basically, anything that doesn't put me to sleep."

She started scrolling faster once the Marvel titles popped up. "Guess that's a no on the superhero movies, huh?"

"Unless you wish to turn this into a demonstration on how _not_ to handle a hero," Black Hat said, coming around to the other side of the bed with his arms crossed. "Even Thanos ultimately fails as a villain, and he'd managed to wipe out half the population in a single snap!"

"Yeah, I've listened to _enough _of your orientation videos. Ooh! How about _Bonnie and Clyde_? You like crime drama, right?"

He shook his head. "Still a romance."

"Okay, uh…_Beauty and the Beast_?"

He growled dangerously.

"Kidding! Oh! Never seen this one in full. _Silence of the Lambs_?"

"Ah!" Black Hat grinned excitedly. "Now _there's_ a film! And a fine example of an effective fictional villain!"

"Guess we're in agreement then," Lita said, clicking the rent button.

"You can actually learn something from this one," he said, sitting down. "See where one villain succeeds and another fails."

Lita blushed as Black Hat settled himself on the bed next to her. She realized this was the only piece of furniture facing the television, but that didn't make their position any less awkward. He wasn't touching her, but she could feel the frigidness of his body from a few centimeters away. He also didn't have his trench coat on, making it colder. Reminding herself that they were simply watching a movie like two non-romantically involved adults, Lita slid her legs under the covers to avoid freezing to death and focused her attention on the screen.

* * *

So far, Lita was intrigued with the film. She already related to the protagonist, Clarice, and Hannibal Lecter was pretty creepy. Though honestly, he was a sweetheart compared to Black Hat. Still, she could see why her boss liked this movie.

"…_I ate his liver with some fava beans_," Dr. Lecter said onscreen, "_and a nice chianti_."

Black Hat chuckled. "I would've gone with some black beans and a Pinot Noir."

Lita glanced sideways at him. "You mean…you eat…people?"

She'd been hoping that had been a rumor. After all, he hadn't asked her to prepare any…_special_ dishes.

He shrugged. "Not as much as Dementia, but if I'm _really_ furious at someone, or in a particularly nasty mood…"

Lita scooted to the side, putting a little more distance between herself and the demon. "Wait. Dementia?"

He smirked at her. "No doubt you've heard the early morning screams of heroes being torn to shreds."

"Ah," she said with a nod. "So _that's_ why she sometimes misses breakfast. I thought she was just sleeping in."

Black Hat could see her shifting uncomfortably, and decided to elaborate. "I mostly save the real meat for Lil' Jack. But Dementia gets restless if she doesn't have a proper kill every now and then. What better way to dispose of intruders and failed test subjects?"

Lita glanced at him nervously. "Does it…does it taste…good?"

He leaned back against the bedframe. "Admittedly, you humans have become far too pungent and greasy over the last century, with all your gorging on junk food."

She sighed in relief. "So, not planning to eat _me_ any time soon then, huh?"

"Tempting," he said, tapping his chin. "But I have other plans for you."

"Yeah," she said with a laugh. "Guess it'd be hard for me to steal if you ate me. I mean I don't know if ghosts are able to hold things cuz they're not really corporeal, so…"

Black Hat cocked his head. "You don't seem too…bothered by this."

"Well," Lita said with a shrug, "you already drank my blood once, so…I guess it doesn't surprise me as much as it should. And it's no secret that you're a killer. Though you don't really have a pattern like most serial killers, do you?"

"I like to experiment," he said, pressing his fingertips together.

It bewildered Lita how nonchalant this discussion was. In truth, the revelation that Black Hat was a cannibal scared her a little. Could he really be called a cannibal though if he was not human? But _she_ was human, and he had already tasted her blood.

Strangely though, now that she had spent some time with him, she trusted him enough not to kill her, let alone eat her. Still, the fact that he expressed no remorse in his crimes against humanity was disconcerting. Lita knew her reasons for her crimes, but what justified _his_ actions?

"Do you ever regret it?" she asked suddenly.

Psychically pausing the film, he glanced sideways at her. "Any of what?"

"The things you do," she said, bringing her knees up to her chest. "The…people you hurt. I…I know you enjoy it. It's…what you do, but…do you ever feel remorse?"

After staring at her for a while, he moved his eye forward. "I can assure you, Miss Gris, that in the thousands of years of my existence, I have no regrets." He paused. "Save one."

She leaned towards him curiously. "What's that?"

"Hiring Dementia."

She snorted. "That's just mean."

"What about you, Miss Gris?" He turned his head. "With all your mixed-up morals, any regrets?"

Lita took a moment to think about it. "I…regret I ever stopped stealing."

"Oh?" he said with a grin. "And why is that?"

"Well, if I'd continued stealing for my Papi, I'd have paid off his debts sooner and…I'd still be at home with him."

He frowned as he faced the television again. "I see."

Catching the disappointment in his tone, Lita elbowed him. "I didn't say I regretted meeting _you_ though, boss."

He smiled in triumph. "Good to know."

* * *

"_I have no plans to call on you, Clarice_," Hannibal Lecter said into the phone onscreen. "_The world's more interesting with you in it_."

Black Hat snorted in annoyance. "Dr. Lecter does everything else right in this film, but the one thing I never understood is why he doesn't just eat the FBI agent who betrayed his trust and can use her knowledge of him to her advantage! How can such an intelligent, capable murderer show weakness for one insignificant…?"

He trailed off when he heard a light snore. Rolling his eye sideways, he saw that Lita had fallen asleep, likely more from exhaustion than boredom. But that was not what alarmed him.

Her head was rested on his shoulder.

He'd been so invested in the film that he hadn't even noticed. It shocked him that someone could let their guard down in his presence so much that they were able to fall asleep. At least that night in the organ chamber, she had thought he wouldn't discover her. But to fall asleep _on_ him?! How could someone be _that_ comfortable around him?

It then occurred to him that due to her tiredness, she probably hadn't realized what she was doing. He was about to push her off, but then paused. If she were to wake and discover their position, she'd be so delightfully embarrassed! But he couldn't wake her now, as she was finally asleep like he'd wanted. He would have to wait until morning.

_Oh, well,_ he thought, levitating his folder over. _It'll be worth seeing the look on her face._

Black Hat tried to re-read the file to pass the time, but he kept returning his attention to the woman slumbering on his shoulder. It didn't help that she kept snoring and moaning every few minutes. After what felt like an hour, he finally lowered the file and started watching her sleep, as he'd been doing all week.

A strand of hair fell out of her ponytail and over her face. Without even thinking, Black Hat lifted his right hand towards her face and gently brushed the stray hair away. Now that the hair was gone, he could see her face again.

Funny. He'd never paid much attention to her face before. It was what one would call heart-shaped, with a slightly pointed chin and firm jaw-line. Her skin was a fair shade of brown, and though they were closed now, he could picture how it clashed with her brilliant blue eyes. Her short black bangs framed her forehead perfectly, and with the rest of her hair pulled back, her simple, yet pleasing features were there for all to see.

Even in these plain pajamas, she really was rather lovely for a human. Not like those Hollywood actresses with their plastic surgery and over-the-top makeup. There was nothing particularly striking about her, except perhaps her eyes. But he supposed she was pretty enough for a man to desire her, as he recalled the way those strangers had looked at her today.

Then there was her scent. Not the scent of her fear, but her actual scent. She'd used green apple shampoo and citrus bodywash during her shower a few hours earlier. Her clothes smelled of lavender detergent and fabric softener. But there was another smell. Something subtle beneath those artificial scents. He'd smelled it on other humans before, but had always ignored it. The smell that emanated from particular parts of the body.

Pheromones. Hers smelled particularly…pleasant.

He shook his head. Why was he noticing all of these things just now? He'd seen her every day for the last three months! He hadn't acknowledged her looks or scent in all this time! Why was he taking an interest in them _now_? And why _her_? These things had never mattered to him before!

Black Hat had thought solving the puzzle that was Adelita Gris would satisfy his need. But the more he learned about her, the more compelled he was to be near her. Perhaps it was because he had yet to gain her full dependence. Much progress had been made today. She certainly trusted him more. Now all he had to do was convince her that villainy was the best path for her to take.

After all, she and him were one in the same, even if she didn't realize it.

Was that why he'd been so invested in her today? Because of the old memories she'd reawakened within him, with her enthusiasm in the city's sights and her personal confessions? Was it because of how…_normal_ he'd felt around her? They weren't even in public pretending to be a married couple, yet they'd just sat down and watched a movie together, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Even when he was in his demon form, she still treated him like a human being. He wasn't used to that. He'd been treated like a demon, a god, a villain, a child, even…trash. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been treated like a human. His disguised moments didn't count. But Lita knew what kind of creature he was, what he had done to others, yet she acted like she was with a regular person.

She also wasn't shivering. It took a while for Black Hat to figure out why. His body temperature had increased, and was no longer freezing.

What was happening to him? Why did this woman have this effect on him? And…why did it feel so _good_?

Black Hat couldn't let his guard down. He silently reminded himself that he had to get _her_ attached to _him_, not the other way around.

Then there was the selfish part of him that told him he could do whatever he wanted, even if that want was to be close to a mortal being with no evil ambition. And perhaps Lita had been onto something. He would never admit to being lonely, but the sleepless nights were definitely less excruciating when he wasn't alone.

As Lita snuggled further into his shoulder, that strand of hair fell in front of her face again. This time, Black Hat removed his glove, so that he could feel the softness of her hair between his fingers, sending a tingling sensation through them.

He didn't understand affection, but he understood possessiveness. Yes, that's what she was to him. Another one of his trophies to admire, a triumph in his career of villainy, a shiny object to possess.

At least that's what he kept telling himself as his hand moved to stroke her skin.

* * *

**Yup. You all pretty much guessed the client right off the bat. Let me assure you, the streets of Paris are a LOT more crowded than they are in "Miraculous Ladybug!"**

**I'm moving in a couple of days, and next chapter is going to be a big one too. So, it might take a while.**


	26. Trust

**Well, this month has been crazy. Moving to a new house, settling into TWO new jobs! I'm also trying to fulfill my New Year's resolution and finish the original novel I've been working on. First draft almost finished!**

**But, back to this. This chapter was so complicated to write, writing characters from another fandom I've yet to write for! And one other thing...**

* * *

Lita dreamed that she was six years old again. It was more of a memory than a dream, really, as she remembered waking up in the middle of the night to shouting. Her younger self slowly crept out of her room and to the staircase as she listened to the voices of her parents.

"You _stole_ that watch, didn't you?!" her mother shouted. "Unless you spent thousands of dollars you don't have!"

"What do you expect me to do, Linda?!" her father exclaimed. "We're behind on the rent and Lita will be starting school soon! We barely get by with _your_ salary!"

"If you're so worried about money, then get a job!"

"You know no one will take me with my record!"

"Damn it, Rick! I thought we agreed you wouldn't do this anymore! If not for my sake, then for our daughter's!"

Lita sat on the stairwell, peering through the bars into the living room. She'd never seen her parents so furious.

"This _is_ for our daughter!" Ricardo shouted. "I want her to have a better life than I had and get an education! How do you expect us to be able to put her through college? Do you know how frustrating it is being a man who can't provide for his family?!"

Linda grunted as she pulled on the front of his shirt. "You won't be able to do _anything_ for your family if you end up in prison again!"

She held him there for a while, before releasing him and burying her face in her hands. Ricardo took a deep breath.

"I'm not a good man, Linda."

She sniffed. "I…I know that. I knew that the moment we met." She lifted her gaze towards him. "I know _why_ you did it, but…you have to start thinking about the consequences of your actions. You're not just my husband anymore. You're a father. And as a father, you have to be here for your daughter."

Linda hung her head. "My father…wasn't there for me when I made my decision to marry you. I…I don't want that for Lita."

Ricardo sighed. "My father was never there for me at all."

"I know…I know you don't always make the best decisions," Linda said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "but…can you try to be the best man you can be for our daughter, at least?"

He pulled her into an embrace. "I will try, _mi amor_."

As they hugged, Linda's eyes fell upon the eavesdropper. "_Mija,_ shouldn't you be in bed?"

Ricardo broke away to see Lita on the stairwell.

"You were yelling," Lita said. "Did…did you do something wrong, Papi?"

With a heavy sigh, Ricardo walked up to her. "Yes, _mija_." He scooped her up into his arms. "But Papi promises that he will do better."

Sleepily, Lita snuggled into his shoulder, her face feeling pleasantly warm. But something was strange about her father's shoulder. There were creases in his clothing that felt like he was wearing a vest of some sort. Her father never wore vests.

Confused, Lita opened her eyes. She wasn't at her childhood home, but in a hotel bed. Next to her was a pair of legs in black trousers. Her eyes widened when she realized whose shoulder she was lying on.

"Good morning, Miss Gris," Black Hat said casually.

Yelping in shock, Lita sprang backward and tumbled off the bed. Black Hat was laughing hysterically and slapping his knee.

"What the _fuck_?!" she cried, jumping to her feet. "Why…why didn't you wake me?!"

"You just looked so _comfortable_," he said tauntingly.

She glanced between him and the space she'd been lying in. "Did you…were you there all night? _Awake_?!"

"Maybe," Black Hat said innocently as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Her hands clutched into fists as she glared at him furiously. "_Why_?!"

"Because I wanted to see the look on your face when you awoke." He stood and turned to face her. "And I can see that it was worth the seven hours."

Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"You really are adorable when you're flustered like that, darling," he said as he strolled by her. "Now get dressed so we can have breakfast before meeting with Mr. Agreste."

She continued to glare at him as she went to fetch her new outfit from the closet. "If you tell _anyone_ what just happened—"

"Tell them what?" Black Hat said as he put his jacket on. "That you used me as a pillow while you slept at my side in the honeymoon suite? Really now, Miss Gris." He grinned toothily at her. "Do you really think I'd tarnish my reputation so foolishly?"

"Right." She stomped over to the bathroom. "For the record, it wasn't on purpose! I was just tired!"

She slammed the door.

"And for the record," he shouted back playfully, "you snore like an elephant!"

* * *

"And I thought _your _place was big," Lita said as she looked up at the Agreste mansion.

Black Hat huffed. "Much too…_white_ for my taste."

He pressed his glove finger on the button next to the intercom. A panel opened above and a camera lens poked out into their faces. Startled, Lita gripped her disguised boss' arm. He didn't even blink.

"_Dites vos intentions_," a female voice spoke through the intercom.

"_Je m'appelle Monsieur Chapeau_," Black Hat said, tipping his fedora. "_J'ai un rendez-vous avec Gabriel Agreste_."

Lita could understand what he was saying from context. She flinched as the camera turned in her direction.

"_Et qui est elle__?_" the female voice asked.

"_Mon associée_," Black Hat said, putting his arm around Lita to bring her closer. "_Je n'entrerai pas sans elle__._"

The camera focused on them a moment, before disappearing back into the panel. There was a buzzing sound as the gates opened.

"Wow, the tabloids were right about this guy being a recluse," Lita said as they walked up to the front door. She nudged her boss playfully. "Guess you two have a lot to talk about."

Black Hat groaned inwardly. "When we get there, Miss Ladrona, I expect you to—"

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes. "Don't speak unless spoken to."

He glanced sideways at her. "I was going to say don't hold back your opinion."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really? I thought—"

"You have a keen mind, Miss Ladrona," he said as they walked up the steps. "Make it known."

Her cheeks reddened as the front door opened up. A white woman in a dark purple blazer over a red turtle neck stood there. Her black hair was up in a bun, a streak of red highlighting her bangs. Her blue eyes studied Black Hat and Lita through her spectacles, lingering on the latter in particular.

"_Entrez, Monsieur Chapeau_," the woman said, opening the door further. "_Nous vous attendions__._"

Lita took note of how clean the checkered lobby looked. The house certainly was massive, but much more pristine and less foreboding than Black Hat's place. One certainly wouldn't guess that a supervillain lived here.

"_Puis-je prendre votre chapeau et manteau, mademoiselle_?" the woman asked.

Lita glanced at the hand the woman held out towards her, and realized she was asking if she could take her hat and coat.

Smiling politely, Lita gave the best response she could in what little French she knew. "_Non, merci. Je suis bonne_."

The woman's eyebrows shot up, as if shocked. Black Hat facepalmed himself.

_What the hell did I say?!_

Lita decided it was best to stay in her comfort zone. "Um…_p__arlez-vous __español__? _English?"

"Ah, of course," the woman said in perfect English. "I take it you don't know French very well, do you, mademoiselle?"

Lita sighed in relief. "No, sorry."

"That is quite alright." She turned to Black Hat. "Mr. Agreste was not aware that you'd be bringing…company."

"Given the…complicated matter of this meeting," Black Hat said, glancing at Lita, "I thought my assistant, Miss Ladrona, could lend a fresh perspective."

The woman looked at Lita unsurely. "Mr. Agreste made it perfectly clear that this matter was to be kept discreet and that no other outside parties should be involved. Your assistant can wait here."

Black Hat frowned. "Miss Ladrona is a valuable asset to my organization. I can assure you, mademoiselle, that she is _quite_ discreet and is well-informed on the matter."

"I'm sure she is. However, Mr. Agreste is only prepared to meet with you _alone,_ Monsieur Chapeau."

"Then prepare him to meet with us _both_," he said, tightening his grip on Lita's shoulder. "I'm not going in without her."

His action and his words caused Lita to blush. This did not escape the woman's notice. Her expression seemed to soften.

"W-Wait one moment," she said. "I will discuss this matter with Mr. Agreste."

Turning around, she went up the grand staircase to the next floor.

"You…didn't have to do that," Lita said, still unbelieving that her boss had stood up for her.

"Of course, I did," Black Hat said. "If you weren't allowed into the meeting, I would have brought you halfway across the world for nothing." He leaned in to whisper to her. "Next time, leave the French to me."

"Why?" She frowned. "All I said was, 'No, thank you. I'm good.'"

"That is…" He cringed. "Not quite what you said.

"'_Bonne_' is 'good,' isn't it?"

"In some situations, yes, but…when referring to yourself, it's better to say, '_Je suis _bien.'"

"What's the difference?"

Black Hat appeared very uncomfortable. "Well…to say '_Je suis bonne_,' it means that you are 'good' in…another sense."

She turned to him. "Meaning?"

Clearing his throat, he stretched out the collar of his shirt. "Good…in bed."

"Oh." Lita blushed. "No wonder she looked so confused."

"I think she understood your mistake once she realized you didn't know French very well."

"Still, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Oh, relax, will you?"

Though Black Hat found it difficult to hold back his laughter at how flustered she looked.

The assistant appeared at the top of the steps a few minutes later. "Mr. Agreste will see you both now. Right this way, please."

They followed her up the steps. The large portrait above them caught Lita's eye. It was of a man and woman dressed in black. The man was Gabriel Agreste, with his platinum blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin and spectacles. The woman's hair was a darker blonde. She had a dazzling smile and big green eyes. Lita recognized her from the file as Gabriel Agreste's wife, who had disappeared a few years ago. Shortly after that, Mr. Agreste went into seclusion. Wouldn't even appear at his own fashion shows.

_I know how he feels_, Lita thought. _When Mom died, I didn't leave my room for a week._

The assistant opened the door to Gabriel Agreste's office. Black Hat shielded his eyes from the pastel colors accenting the checkered floor. Noting the pink, cushioned benches that surrounded a miniature runway; Lita could understand her boss' reaction. It made her chuckle a bit.

Mr. Agreste stood behind his desk, the back of his white suit to them as he faced the wall.

"Monsieur Chapeau and Mademoiselle Ladrona, sir," the assistant said.

"Thank you, Nathalie," he said, still staring at the wall. "Leave us, please."

With a bow, Nathalie exited the office and shut the door behind her. Mr. Agreste turned and his eyes widened at Black Hat.

"When you said you were coming in disguise," he said, stepping towards his guests, "I didn't expect you to look so…"

"Human?" Black Hat said with a smile. "It pays to be a shapeshifter."

"Fascinating." Mr. Agreste's blue eyes directed at Lita. "And has your assistant been briefed on our…business?"

"She is fully aware of my identity and yours."

There was a pause. Stepping out of Lita's grasp, Black Hat cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Lita held out her hand. "Lita Ladrona, sir! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Charmed," Mr. Agreste said in an uninterested tone as he shook her hand. "Nathalie told me you only speak Spanish and English. Do you have a preference?"

"Your English sounds good, so let's stick with that." She smiled widely as she retracted her hand. "Might I just say, I'm a big fan of your work! I used to work at a clothing store, you see, and I'd _always_ recommend your designs!"

"Ah." He seemed slightly more interested now as he looked her over. "A woman of fine taste, I see."

"Before we discuss our business," Black Hat said, glancing around. "Is this room…secure?"

Mr. Agreste looked around as well. "I do have cameras that only I have access to. However, if you'd prefer somewhere more _private_…"

He turned back to the wall. It turned out he'd been staring at a jeweled painting of some sort, depicting a woman that resembled his wife. After he touched some spots on the painting, it moved upwards, revealing a secret elevator.

With a bow, Mr. Agreste gestured inside. "Ladies first."

* * *

The last thing Lita would've expected to see in a secret evil lair was a kaleidoscope of white butterflies fluttering around. Then again, they somehow looked eerie in a darkened room.

"This place is secure," Mr. Agreste said, "if you wish to take off your disguises. Nooroo." It was too dark to tell, but Lita could've sworn she saw a small, purplish figure floating around him. "Dark wings, rise!"

It took Black Hat half a second to shapeshift back into his demon form. It took Hawk Moth nearly half a minute for his costume to appear on his body. Lita had to shield her eyes from the bright purple light that was coming from him.

"Does this…light show happen _every_ time you transform?" Black Hat inquired in an unimpressed tone.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hawk Moth said, bringing down the silver cane that had appeared along with the costume. "As I did not create the Miraculous, I don't make the rules." He turned to Lita. "Are you going to transform, mademoiselle?"

"Me?" Lita scoffed. "Oh, no, no, no! Just a human here! No, uh…fancy costumes or anything!"

"I see." He scrutinized her. "Mademoiselle Ladrona, exactly what is your role in the organization?"

Lita glanced sideways at her boss, who nodded for her to respond. "I'm his…errand girl."

"So you fetch groceries," Hawk Moth said bluntly.

She forced a laugh. "Yeah, sure. Really, _really_ _expensive_ groceries…without paying for them."

"Ah. A thief then." He nodded slowly. "Well, there are certain items that need retrieving."

"You mean those Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses-_es_-_es_…?" She stumbled. "Those _things_? Because I could totally pinch them for ya, if you'd like." She held up her hands to show them off. "They wouldn't even know I was there."

"I appreciate the offer," Hawk Moth said, his attention turning to Black Hat. "Unfortunately, as I do not know the identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir, I could not tell you the location of their Miraculous. The only way I can lure them out is if the city of Paris is threatened."

"Using these…akumas here," Black Hat said, gesturing to the butterflies.

"They're not akumas as of yet," Hawk Moth explained. "I raise these butterflies in a greenhouse below this room, so that when I detect potential prey experiencing negative emotions, I have an endless supply to corrupt to my will."

"Right," Lita said, glancing around. "You fight heroes using…butterflies."

Black Hat coughed to cover his laughter. Hawk Moth sent the woman an unamused look.

"Perhaps," the butterfly-themed villain said, "a demonstration is in order."

"This guy's angry all the time," Lita said, pointing her thumb at her boss. "If it's possible to make him any _more _OP."

Black Hat raised an eyebrow at her. "OP?"

"Overpowered." She leaned in to whisper. "Don't deny that you are."

"Hmm." Hawk Moth rubbed his chin as he looked the demon over. "I'm not sensing any negative emotions from him at the moment."

"Really?" Lita glanced between the two of them. "Sure that brooch of yours isn't broken?"

"A demonstration is not necessary," Black Hat said, holding up a hand. "I've seen enough on the news." He settled his hands on his cane. "What _I_ would like to know, Mr. Hawk Moth, is why you insist on using the same plan time and time again, even though it has proven to be a failure!"

Hawk Moth was taken aback. "I…I do not use the same plan over and over!"

"Really?" Black Hat's hand circled the air as he spoke. "You find some poor sap who's upset about…I don't know, dropping their ice cream or something! You, as you put it, 'akumatize' them, thus taking control of their minds and granting them powers in return for the retrieval of a ring and a pair of earrings."

Hawk Moth opened his mouth to protest.

"Oh, sure!" the demon continued. "You may give different powers to different minions, but the method remains the same! A method you've applied at least twenty times already!" He sighed. "You should've called for my services _ages_ ago! Or were you waiting in a chrysalis along with your butterflies?"

Hawk Moth was at a loss for words. Lita smiled proudly at her boss. Along with being the master of villainy, he was also the master of the burn.

"W-Well…" Hawk Moth cleared his throat. "There's not much else I can do. Granting powers to others is the function of my Miraculous."

Black Hat groaned. "That's no excuse for a lack of creativ—"

"Why not just give those powers to yourself?" Lita said without even thinking.

Hawk Moth scoffed. "I can't just…wait." Wearing a thoughtful expression, he began pacing back and forth. "I suppose if…if I used my _own_ negative emotions…but my Miraculous…I could renounce it! Temporarily." He grinned deviously. "Even better, it would throw any suspicion off Gabriel Agreste being Hawk Moth!"

He stopped pacing and turned to Lita, a look of respect on his face. "Now I know why you were so insistent on bringing her, Lord Black Hat."

"Naturally," Black Hat said, glancing at his protégé with pride. "What she lacks in style, she makes up for in brains."

"Excuse me!" Lita darted her eyes at him. "But _who_ helped you come up with that disguise?"

Ignoring her, Black Hat turned to their client. "I hope you realize, Mr. Hawk Moth, that our services do not come for free."

"As you can plainly see," Hawk Moth said, gesturing to their surroundings, "money is no object."

"Oh?" Black Hat chuckled. "You thought I was referring to money? Oh no, Mr. Hawk Moth. I make enough of that from weapons and slave trafficking. But you see, I simply can't invest money in a plan that isn't guarantee to work. No, I need something a little more…insuring."

As the demon put his arm around the other villain, Lita could tell where this conversation was going. She didn't think he was going to bring up the soul contract so soon. With Megamind, Black Hat had insisted on payment after the hero's destruction. She hoped Black Hat had a good reason for asking for the soul _before_ they could conduct their services this time.

"What I really want to know, good sir," Black Hat said, spinning his cane beside him, "is how far you're willing to go with this."

"As far as I have to," Hawk Moth said with determination. "I will do anything to have those Miraculous in my grasp!" He raised his gripped hands. "And then, once Ladybug and Cat Noir are no more, nothing, _nothing_ will stand in the way of me getting what I want!"

_Geez, this guy can monologue_, Lita thought.

"Well, with the help of Black Hat Organization," the demon said, "you can be easily rid of those pathetic heroes, and harness the power of the Miraculous you so greatly desire."

"Yes." Hawk Moth nodded. "I will get those confounded pieces of jewelry, and I will get my wish!"

Lita remembered from the file. Legend had it that when the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous were brought together, a person could wish for anything in the world.

"You will, monsieur," Black Hat said, a parchment materializing in his hand. "And all it will cost you is—"

"What's your wish?" Lita asked abruptly.

The demon frowned at his assistant. "What does _that_ matter? Obviously, Hawk Moth here wishes to achieve ultimate power or rule the world or some—"

"No," Hawk Moth said quickly. "I have no desire for world domination."

Black Hat stepped away from him, the contract burning his grasp. "What?"

Lita was surprised too. World domination was the usual MO for supervillains. Or at least city domination. That was what set villains apart from common criminals. Looking at Hawk Moth, she could see a sadness in his eyes.

She'd seen it before. In her father.

"You, um…don't have to tell us," she said, hanging her head apologetically. "If you don't want to, Mr. Agreste."

"No, he doesn't," Black Hat said quickly. "Villains don't need a reason for anything. Now, about that fee—"

"It's for my wife," Hawk Moth said quietly.

"Oh." Lita looked up. "That's right. She disappeared, didn't she?"

He shook his head. "That's what I told the press. In reality, she…well…" He walked towards the platform they'd come through. "Perhaps it would be best to show you."

Lita was about to follow him, when Black Hat pulled her to the side.

"I was seconds away from gaining his soul!" he whispered harshly. "Why'd you have to open up your big fat mouth?!"

"You told me not to hold my opinion back," Lita replied. "Besides, didn't you want to find out as much about your client as possible?"

The demon growled. "_Why_ a client asks for my assistance is unimportant."

"But if he's willing to tell us why he's doing this, doesn't this mean he trusts that we'll do the job right?"

Black Hat stared at her hard. "If I lose this deal, I'll be feasting on your blood tonight."

Her hand went to her arm. "F-Fair enough."

They joined Hawk Moth on the platform. They were lowered down, much further than they'd gone up. After what felt like ten stories, the elevator came to a greenhouse. Through the glass tube of the elevator, Lita could see several butterflies fluttering around.

The elevator opened up onto a metal walkway. As Black Hat and Lita followed Hawk Moth, she noticed hundreds of cocoons dangling from metal rails on either side. _So this is where he gets all the butterflies from._ But that wasn't nearly as impressive as what lay at the end of the walkway.

A cylindrical, glass coffin. Inside lay a blonde woman in a white pantsuit. It was the same woman that had been in the portraits.

"Your…wife?" Lita asked.

Hawk Moth nodded. "Emilie."

She immediately understood what his wish was. "What happened to her?"

"When we were in Tibet, Emilie and I discovered the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous." He hung his head. "But the Peacock Miraculous was corrupted, broken. I don't know what caused it, but the more Emilie wore it, the more she used it, the weaker she became. Until…"

He couldn't continue.

"I know how you feel," Lita said reassuringly. "I lost my mother. My papi…took it the hardest."

"Then you know why I must bring her back," Hawk Moth said. "I miss her so much, and I know my son misses her too."

"Unless you mean to summon a zombie army," Black Hat said, his voice startling Lita after being quiet for a long while, "I do not recommend raising the dead."

"He…has a point," Lita said. "Exactly…how long has she been…like this?"

Hawk Moth gestured to the coffin. "I've ensured the preservation of her body, so there will be no damage to her internal organs once she has awoken."

Black Hat's hands tightened on the hilt of his cane. "The dead do not always return the same."

His cold tone confused Lita. She did not understand how her boss could warn others about raising the dead, when he provided many services for such a thing. She was about to question this, when she saw his face. It held a look she had never seen in him before.

He appeared…upset. Not angry upset, but…troubled. He was trying hard to keep his emotions under wraps, yet his cane was splintering in his grasp.

"Boss?" Lita said cautiously. "What's…?"

A purple glimmer out of the corner of her eye caused her to trail off. She turned just in time to see a butterfly fluttering towards Black Hat. But it wasn't white like the others. It was a dark shade of purple. An akuma.

Sure enough, as Lita turned to Hawk Moth, there was a malicious grin on his face. His intentions were clear.

Without hesitating, Lita sprang at Hawk Moth, tackling him to the ground. Before he could defend himself, she whipped the blade out of her right boot and held it to his throat.

"What are you trying to pull here, you _hijo de perra_?!" she growled between her teeth. "Was this your plan all along? Did you call my boss here just so you could brainwash him?!"

"It was an opportunity I couldn't resist," Hawk Moth said with a smirk. "To have the most powerful being in the world under my control would ensure that I get the other Miraculous!"

And to think she'd been beginning to sympathize with this guy. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right here, right now!"

"What about your freedom?"

Lita blinked. "What?"

"Black Hat has some hold over you, doesn't he?" He grinned further when the pressure on his throat lessened. "That's right. I heard of his reputation of swindling people into selling their souls, abusing everyone under his rule. But if _I'm_ the one controlling _him_, you won't have to listen to him anymore."

Lita didn't back off, but she didn't follow through on her threat either.

"Let me akumatize him," he whispered. "In return, I'll give you the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous once I'm done with them, and you can wish for your mother."

This caused her to stiffen. Could the Miraculous really bring her mother back? It had been fifteen years since she had lost her, and honestly, she was way past the point of hopelessly wishing her back. But the idea of being free from Black Hat, free to do whatever she wanted, free to…to…

What?

Before Lita could decide what to do, Black Hat's dark chuckle came from behind her. Hawk Moth's smug expression turned to one of terror. Lita turned her head to see her boss standing there, the akuma fluttering helplessly in his hand.

"Did you really think that would work on me?" he said, effortlessly crushing the akuma into purple dust. "You're an even bigger fool than I'd thought."

Picking up Lita by the collar, he tossed her aside. Not very harshly, but far enough so that she was out of his way.

"You dare to try," Black Hat said, his voice becoming more growly by the second, his stature increasing, "and gain control over me? _Me_?!" The room took on a red hue as his claws sprouted from his fingers. "_I_ AM THE PUPPET MASTER HERE!"

Hawk Moth wasn't allowed any room to escape as Black Hat swept him up into his claws. The smaller villain was too stunned to struggle. Not that he could with the suffocating grip on him. Lita stayed quiet, leaning on the rail for support as she gazed up at the monster.

She'd grown accustomed to his tantrums. When he was like this, there was no stopping him. But Lita wasn't afraid, especially since this time, his anger wasn't directed at her. And she didn't plan on interfering. Not only would it be pointless, but she wasn't happy with what Hawk Moth had attempted either.

"I SHOULD DO TO YOU," Black Hat bellowed, bringing Hawk Moth close to his now enormous set of fangs, "WHAT I DID TO YOUR PRECIOUS BUTTERFLY!"

Lita cried out as her hand slipped on the rail. Black Hat's one eye snapped over to her. She accepted his gaze, not taking her own eyes off him.

Something in his monstrous expression changed. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he seemed…calmer, for some reason.

"But," Black Hat said, his voice quieter, but still demonic, as he turned his attention back to his victim, "the bed you've made for _yourself_ is _far_ more torturous than anything _I_ could ever do." He scoffed, sounding like a disgruntled dragon. "Go ahead! Continue your futile quest to revive your wife! I'll enjoy watching you fail!

"And, on the off-chance you _do_ succeed," he said, glancing at the coffin, "be prepared for the inevitable disappointment that will follow."

Hawk Moth cried out as he was dropped to the ground.

"But if you _ever_," Black Hat bellowed as he loomed over him, "contact Black Hat Organization again, the only service we'll be providing is YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!"

Covering his face with his arms, Hawk Moth cowered beneath the demon, his confident demeanor shattered. Black Hat looked unamused as he shrank back to his original form.

"Pathetic," he murmured as his cane flew back into his hand. "Come, Lita. We're finished here."

Instead of stepping around the cowering villain, Black Hat stepped right on top of him, not even batting an eye as Hawk Moth screamed in pain. Keeping her gaze on Hawk Moth, Lita rushed up to her boss and took his arm. While Black Hat had gotten used to her touch by now, he was surprised she was still so willing to do so after that display.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

This, too, surprised him, though he didn't show it. "Peachy."

Lita turned to him and whispered, "What you said about…what did you mean—?"

"We'll discuss this matter," he said gruffly as he shifted into his human disguise, "once we're on the plane home."

* * *

Black Hat kept true to his word. He didn't say anything as he and Lita walked out of the mansion. Not even when a teenage girl with black ponytails bumped into them as she rushed past. Not on the walk back to the hotel, not on the cab ride to the airport.

By this time, Lita had removed her new hat and coat, finding them hot to wear inside the plane.

She glanced between the disappearing view of Paris and her boss, waiting for him to say something. Anything. Even a lecture on learning when to keep her mouth shut. She would've even settled on that promise to feast on her blood. But Black Hat sat in silence, staring vacantly out the window with that unreadable frown on his face.

They'd been in the air for half an hour, when Lita decided she'd waited long enough.

"So…" She bit her lip awkwardly. "I suppose we're not doing any more business with Hawk Moth, huh?"

"No," Black Hat said bluntly, still not looking at her.

She expected him to say something further. When he didn't, Lita shifted uncomfortably.

"You think you could…do me a favor, and," she said, touching her right arm, "not take _too_ much?"

His eye rolled towards her. "What are you talking about?"

"W-Well…" She looked down at her feet to avoid his gaze. "Y-You said if…you didn't get this deal, you'd…"

Glancing at the arm she was clutching, Black Hat sighed. "Fortunately for you, I'm no longer in the mood for blood. Besides," he said, crossing his legs, "in this case, I don't consider this little incident a loss."

"Really?" she said, lifting her gaze. "But…you were so insistent on keeping a low profile and…digging up all that dirt on him and…you're really okay with this?"

He snorted. "I didn't have much faith in Hawk Moth from the beginning. Villains who possess the ability of mind control are difficult to trust. I'd…underestimated his ambition, I'll give him that." His tone dropped an octave. "But _anyone_ with the gall to attempt to overthrow and or mind control _me_ is _not_ someone I'd trust in my organization! I will not make the mistake Caesar did in trusting a Brutus!"

"So…you're not mad at me?"

He shook his head, causing her to sigh in relief and let go of her arm.

"Despite the…outcome of today's meeting," Black Hat said, touching his fingertips together, "you were…useful." His fingers twiddled, as if he were uncomfortable admitting this. "That idea of Hawk Moth…using the Miraculous to give himself powers was…imaginative."

Lita's cheeks flushed at the compliment. "How much you wanna bet he's gonna use that idea without giving me a lick of credit?"

That got a chuckle out of the demon. "I already have your soul. I don't think you're in a position to be making bets." His face then became serious. "You…were able to detect Hawk Moth's attack before I did. Thus, you alerted me before the akuma could…do its work."

Her eyebrows shot up. "So…he really could've akumatized you?"

"As you've so blatantly pointed out, Miss Ladrona," Black Hat said, gesturing to his face, "no one experiences negative emotions more than _I_." He paused. "You'd…probably supposed that, didn't you? That…it would take effect on me." He looked away, as if embarrassed. "And yet…instead of…allowing me to be akumatized, you intercepted Hawk Moth."

"Why would I have let you be brainwashed?" Lita said, appalled that he would think that of her.

"I wasn't certain of your loyalty to me." Black Hat met her eyes again. "Now I am."

He was right. Lita was surprised to realize it, but she'd come to care for her boss. Come to care for _Black Hat_! Enough so that she had nearly killed a man for him! The moment she'd seen the akuma, her first thought had been to protect her boss. Before Hawk Moth had brought it up, the possibility of being free hadn't even crossed her mind! And when it did, she had hesitated!

Why? Why would she protect the creature who'd kidnapped her father and kept her on a tight leash? That leash would've been broken, if she'd let Hawk Moth take control of Black Hat.

But then her boss had also brought her to Paris, showed her all its wondrous sights even though he didn't have to, listened to all she'd had to say. Even before they'd come to Paris, she'd unexpectedly enjoyed all their time together. He'd become less of a villain, and more of an employer she respected and valued.

That's why she'd been concerned. Not just about the akuma, but why it had targeted him.

"So…" Lita said after another long period of silence. "What was it that made you upset?"

"Excuse me?" Black Hat said.

"Earlier," she said, leaning forward, "Hawk Moth said you weren't experiencing any negative emotions, but when he showed us his dead wife, you…looked like you had something on your mind. And then the akuma showed up."

He gripped his hands together. "I was simply…annoyed at Hawk Moth's motives." His attention returned to the window. "He's too…attached to his family, which is a dangerous Achilles heel for a villain to have."

"So, he wants his wife back. What's wrong with that?"

"What's _wrong_," he said with a growl, "is that this obsession of his will lead to his downfall if he doesn't let it go. Not to mention there's that son of his still living. One threat to his son, and he'll do anything to protect him. Ergo, he won't think clearly and be finished."

Lita didn't like his tone. "You don't know that'll happen. His love is what made him turn to villainy, after all."

The demon snorted in disgust. "Then he's in this business for all the wrong reasons."

She'd put up with his anti-love nonsense for months, but it was getting on her last nerve. After all, _she_ was in this business to protect someone she loved. If anything, this trip had affirmed her belief that people could do terrible things for the right reasons, that even villains had loved ones. Why couldn't Black Hat see that? Why did he have to be such a prick?

"Well," she said firmly, crossing her arms, "just because _you've_ never cared about anyone in your life, doesn't mean you have to go and spoil it for the rest of us!"

Turning away from him, she pretended to be focused on the clouds outside. Black Hat studied her frustrated pout, a stabbing pain in his chest from her words.

There were so few people he could trust in this world. That was why he put all his subordinates and clients under soul contracts, some of them before he could provide a single service. If anyone turned on him, he could get them back in line with a snap of his fingers. Not to mention there was a special clause of the soul contract that eradicated any inclination the person might have to betray him, but some souls were more resilient.

She could've freed herself today. She could've ignored the akuma, let Hawk Moth do what he liked with Black Hat. But she hadn't. For this, she had his complete trust.

For this, he had the inclination to tell her something he'd never told anyone.

Glancing downward, he spoke softly. "I…cared about my mother."

Lita turned to him with wide eyes. "You have a mother?"

"Of _course_, I have a mother!" he said with a growl. "What, you think I just came into existence from nothing?!"

"Well…to be fair," she said, blushing, "I don't know much about…demon creation." She paused. "Was your…mother a demon too?"

"No." He shook his head. "She was human." He rested his hands on his lap. "As…was I."

She knew it. "What…what was she like?"

"She was…troubled." His voice became quieter. "Given that she belonged to the world's oldest profession, it was a given."

"World's oldest profession?" She caught his look, and slowly came to an alarming realization. "Oh. She was a—"

"Prostitute," he said bluntly. "Naturally, my father's identity was unknown, even to her. But her fate wasn't of her own making. She was poor, she was unmarried, she had no other way to provide for herself…and for me."

His eye took on a heavy look. "She never complained to me about her work, but…I could tell she hated it. The men of Pompeii would ogle at her on the streets, and she'd smile at them," he said as his fists tightened, "but in her eyes was pure hatred."

"Pompeii? Wait." Lita stiffened as she remembered something from History class. "Wasn't that where—?"

"Would _you_ like to tell the story?" Black Hat asked gruffly.

"Sorry." She lifted her feet onto her seat in a cross-legged position. "Continue."

"Anyway, I didn't want my mother to have to continue in a profession she despised, so I tried to bring in money from elsewhere. Of course, being a young boy of low birth, the best way to get money…was to take it from others."

_He was once a common thief like me?_ Lita thought, leaning forward in interest.

"But in the end, it wasn't enough to save my mother from ruin." He looked away from her. "She…she became ill. At that time, a proper diagnosis couldn't have been made, but I imagine it was a result of her many sexual partners. I…I ran to fetch a doctor, but…they wouldn't help. Doctors were meant to heal the sick, and…they wouldn't help a common whore. Unless they were paid."

He gritted his teeth together. "I demanded that pimp my mother worked for that he do something. Pay for her treatment, give her a proper meal, anything! But all he said was that if she didn't bring in any more money, he'd throw her back out onto the streets!"

As Black Hat took a moment to compose himself, Lita could tell he was doing his best to hold back his emotions. The lid over his eye tightened, as if he were preventing a tear from escaping. He didn't need to continue for Lita to know the fate of his mother.

"How old were you?" she asked quietly.

"I was eleven years old," he said under his breath.

Not much older than she'd been when she'd lost her mother. "And you were…all by yourself?"

He nodded. "My mother's pimp took me under his wing for a while. Thought I could help bring customers in. Taught me all there was to know about running a business."

"Explains your authoritarian attitude," Lita said before she could help herself.

"He also taught me that no matter what I did in life, I would always be regarded as…trash. But if I made a fortune, I could at least be _wealthy_ trash. So long as I didn't let anyone stand in the way of my ambitions." He smirked mischievously. "He was my first kill."

Lita didn't blame him for this crime. "What did you do then?"

Black Hat knew he was revealing too much. And yet, it felt good to let all this out after keeping it inside for two thousand years. After all, Lita had already confided in him about herself. Now, he found he couldn't hold back about himself to her. Besides, he could tell in her big blue eyes that she was the most likely person to understand.

So, he continued. "By that time, I was seventeen. I looted that pimp's corpse and hopped on the next barge out of Pompeii."

"You wanted to get as far away as possible," she said, remembering a conversation from before.

He nodded. "And not end up like my mother. Penniless, helpless," he said with a snort, "dead."

She could see where this story was going. "Is that why you became immortal?"

He gave no answer, but it wasn't necessary.

"How?"

Black Hat stared at her a moment before continuing. "I didn't want to die like my mother, so I traveled the known world, studying other cultures in hopes of finding some cure for death. The Egyptians weren't of much help, as I had no interest in mummifying my body for the afterlife. The Christians, who were just coming about, talked of a man who had risen from the dead, and in turn had made everlasting life possible for all. Of course, I soon realized they were speaking in the metaphorical sense. The Hindus had the idea of reincarnation, but being born again also meant dying again. The Buddhists had _some_ idea of never having to die again, but that still involved _dying, _and they couldn't seem to agree on where their souls would end up after the fact!

"But with every culture I came across, there was some idea of an afterlife, one that could last from a few centuries to an eternity. Call it what you will. An Underworld, a Heaven, a Hell. And that in that afterlife, you became some sort of new being. And being dead already, you wouldn't have to die at all. I wondered…what if I could be that sort of being, but in this realm, and never have to die in the first place?"

He saw her bewildered expression. "Is this too complicated for you to follow?"

"Kind of," Lita said with a shrug.

"Well, to sum it up, I came across these ruins in the middle of…you know? I'm not quite sure, but it was somewhere in what is now the Middle East. On the wall was an incantation in some language I didn't recognize. And yet…I could read it. It was…as if the words were calling out to me. I read them aloud, and next thing I knew, I was in some other realm. There was a demon there, but it had no definitive shape.

"It wanted to make a deal with me. It wanted to take a physical form in the mortal world. To do that, it would take possession of my body. In return, I would attain its powers and immortality."

"So, you took it," Lita said, even though it was obvious.

Black Hat shrugged. "It seemed like a fair trade."

"So…you're actually…_two_ people? Like…Jekyll and Hyde?"

"I have no split personality, if that's what you mean. Let us simply say that once the deal was made, two beings ceased to exist that day and a new being was born, but I possess the memories of both."

Lita was at a loss for words for a long while. "How…how do I know you're not making all this up?"

Black Hat frowned. "Now why would I make something like this up?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "To…gain my sympathy or something?"

"Come now," he said bluntly. "Don't you think I'd come up with a backstory that's a bit more glamorous? Besides, your sympathy is the _last_ thing I need."

"Then…why tell me all this?"

"Because I, too, Miss Gris," the demon said, leaning forward, "came from humble beginnings." He locked gaze with her. "And I see myself in you."

The information was a lot to take in. Lita had heard all the theories and speculations: that Black Hat was a demon that had escaped from Hell, that he was Satan from the Bible, that he was the Anti-Christ, that he was an amalgamation of other people's vices and sins. The idea that he had once been human was unpopular, as most people refused to believe there was any humanity in that dark soul of his.

But Lita had suspected it for a while. As much as he tried to hide it, there was a part of him that was still human, a part she could identify with. But never had she imagined that Black Hat, the greatest villain alive, had started out as the bastard son of a prostitute. No wonder his backstory wasn't public. It would certainly make it hard for other villains to take him seriously.

And yet, it explained so much. He'd started out at the bottom of the heap, and once he'd obtained power, he had worked his way to the top. That was why he treated everyone else so poorly, so that _he _would never be treated that way again. It didn't excuse his behavior, but it at least explained it.

The abused had become the abuser.

But that wasn't the part of the story Lita focused on. At a young age, he'd lost an important person in his life, and had been forced to make adult decisions before he'd even hit puberty. Didn't help that everyone had probably treated him like dirt, for nothing he'd done, but because of who his parents were.

He was right. They _were_ the same. That was why she felt so comfortable around him.

In fact, she hadn't felt the need to copy his moves all throughout this trip.

"So…" Lita leaned back in her seat. "You really were human once? Did you…have a name?"

He glanced to the side. "Cyrus."

She regretted making fun of him earlier. "It's a nice name."

He sent her a warning glare. "Don't make a habit of calling me that! And don't go spreading this around! If my clients or enemies hear about this—"

"My lips are sealed," Lita said, making a zipping motion across her mouth. "If you'll just answer one more question."

The demon sighed. "What?"

"Pompeii was that Roman town that was destroyed by Mount Vesuvius, right?" She crossed her arms. "You wouldn't happen to have something to do with that, would you?"

Black Hat's usual evil grin returned. "What do _you_ think?"

Lita shook her head, unable to hold back the smile. "Gotta say, boss, you've really got vengeance down to an art."

"And someday _you_ could do the same to all those who treated _you_ like trash," he said with a gleeful growl.

Her smile dropped. "What…exactly do you mean by that?"

"Come now, Lita," Black Hat said with a knowing smirk. "Don't deny you've thought of taking revenge on those who bullied you at school, or those employers who fired you for your background. Don't you want to make them suffer as they made you suffer?"

Lita bit her lip unsurely. "Um…maybe a little?"

"I thought so," he said with a chuckle. "I thought so. Well, once you've made a name for yourself, you can fulfill those sadistic fantasies." He leaned towards her. "And there will be no one to stop you."

She didn't know how to respond.

"You're already working with villains, Lita. Why not take advantage of your situation?"

She blinked up at him. "You…called me Lita."

His grin vanished. "Yes? What of it?"

"It's just that…" She cleared her throat. "You've only ever called me Miss Gris or Miss Ladrona, or used my full name or something formal like that."

"Ah, yes," he said, equally surprised with himself. "Well…that was before."

"Before what?"

He straightened back into his seat. "You earned my respect."

_Am I dreaming, or is he actually serious?_ She'd never heard of Black Hat respecting anyone, let alone _admitting_ it! But to hear it from his lips caused Lita's heart skipped a beat, which alarmed her.

"Don't tell anyone I said that either!" Black Hat said rapidly.

There was the boss she knew.

"No problem," she said with a mischievous smile. "So long as _you_ don't tell anyone we shared a bed for the night."

His cheeks took on a darker color, which made her laugh.

"W-Why don't we play a round of chess?" Black Hat said, unable to take any more embarrassment today.

"Okay," Lita said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "If I win, you get to tell me something else about yourself."

"Oh, feeling cheeky today, are we?" the demon said, grinning in spite of his annoyed tone. "Well then, the same goes for _you_ if _I _win!"

"Deal." Lita stood up. "Don't come crying to me when you lose."

Black Hat chuckled as he followed her to the chess set. _On the contrary, my dear, I feel like I've already won._

* * *

**Of all the Black Hat origin theories, I liked the one about him being human once the most, and it seemed like the best way he could relate to Lita. Seeing that brief image of Black Hat destroying Pompeii in the orientation videos gave me the idea that he could be Roman, maybe even Anglo-Saxan to explain his obsession with Britain. I'm sure Alan Ituriel came up with something different, but hey, this is a fanfic. Hope I didn't rush the details though, but he had been bottling all this in for a while.**

**Anyone see the theme I'm going with here on these villain cameos?**


	27. Companionship

**Thank you slow nights at work, allowing me to write half this chapter in my notebook!**

**WARNING: Slight references to sexual assault. Nothing explicit.**

* * *

The moment Lita stepped out of the garage and into Black Hat Manor, she was attacked with the divine fluffiness that was 5.0.5. The bear made joyful noises as he squeezed the girl affectionately.

"Aw, did you miss me, _Pachoncito_?" Lita said, rubbing his belly as he continued to hold her. "Did you not like being in this big, dark, scary mansion all by your lonesome?"

5.0.5. nodded with a whimper.

"Well, don't worry! Auntie Lita will keep you company until Daddy gets back from camp!"

"Are you quite finished?" Black Hat said with a displeased growl.

Dropping Lita, 5.0.5. backed away and saluted for the demon.

"Stop being a sniveling mess and get me my dinner!" Black Hat hollered.

The bear squeaked as he raced down the hall. Black Hat turned to Lita.

"And you!" he barked. "Go unpack! And be prepared to work in the morning!"

Lita said nothing as he stomped off to who knows where. It was clear their time as a pretend married couple was over, and that Black Hat had returned to his usual grumpy self.

At least now she knew _why_ he was so grumpy.

* * *

It was quiet. That was to be expected when it was nearly midnight. 5.0.5. and Lita had gone to bed hours ago, the latter collapsing almost immediately after dinner. And so, Black Hat returned to his nightly quest of finding ways to passing the time.

But for some reason, tonight felt quieter than usual. Black Hat glanced up from the newspaper he was reading and glanced around, reaffirming that the den was empty. Not even the crackling in the fireplace seemed to be making much of a sound. The fire didn't seem to be generating much heat, either, as it was freezing. Well, for him, it was _always_ freezing, but more so than usual.

Putting down his paper, he tightened his coat around his body. "The air conditioning's not broken, is it?"

He waited for a response. Then he remembered that he was alone.

Not being able to withstand the cold, Black Hat stood and began pacing. He rubbed his hands viciously together, creating enough friction to spark a fire. Even then, he _still_ felt cold!

"What the hell is WRONG WITH ME?!" he hollered.

The only answer was the echo of his question.

"And why is it so bloody QUIET?!" he shouted, covering his nonexistent ears with his still flaming hands.

The flames caught onto his hat, but it didn't seem to make him feel any better. Heaving a heavy sigh, he pulled his hands away from his head and psychically doused the fire.

"Might as well play the organ," he said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets as he walked towards the door. "It'll make noise _and_ keep my hands warm." He smirked. "And if Lita comes down to silence me again, we can just—"

Before he could finish his thought, a wall of red light obscured his vision, ghostly faces appearing before him. Black Hat grinned toothily, knowing what this meant.

He was being summoned. Probably by one of his cult members, or some desperate soul looking to make a deal. Either way, this was sure to be entertaining.

When the ghostly wall fell away and he found himself surrounded by people in red hooded cloaks, Black Hat had his answer. The cult members all bowed their heads, holding their candles out to him.

"Ah, evening, gentlemen," the demon said with a tip of his hat. "To what do I owe the…?"

He trailed off at the sound of a whimper. He turned around to see two cloaked figures holding a struggling blonde woman. He couldn't make out much of her features, as she was blindfolded and gagged, but he could tell she was very young, probably not even eighteen. The white dress she wore was long, and would've looked elegant on her had she not been in this situation. Her hands were tied, yet she was kicking her legs hopelessly in an attempt to escape.

"Oh, how lovely!" Black Hat said, clasping his hands together. "You've brought me a snack!"

The girl's scream was muffled through her gag.

"Actually, my gracious lord," said the tallest hooded figure—the cult leader whose name he had never bothered to remember—as he stepped forth. "We've prepared something a little more…special for you."

"Oh?" The demon cocked his eyebrow in interest. "Are you going to brand her first? Perhaps cut out her heart while it's still beating?"

The girl's squealing became much more frantic, but was silenced when one of her captors smacked her hard across the face. The two men threw her down as the cult leader approached her. Once her blindfold was removed, Black Hat could see her blue eyes that widened in horror upon seeing him.

Her gag was removed next, and despite her fear, she didn't hesitate to start begging. "Please, Lord Black Hat! I've done nothing wrong, I won't tell anyone what happened, just let me go! Please!"

The leader grabbed her face, pinching her cheeks together to prevent her from saying anything further.

"Does her beauty appease you, master?" the leader said, moving her face to show all its angles. "And she's a _virgin_, at that!"

At this, all the bloodlust inside Black Hat instantly melted away.

"Wait a moment," he said, glancing between his cult and the girl. With an exasperated groan, he smacked his forehead. "Are you…are you _serious_?! How many times do I have to tell you idiots that I'm not _interested_ in a sacrificial bride!"

"Oh, thank God," the girl whispered in relief.

"Blasphemer!" the leader cried as he raised his hand to strike her.

"Not important now!" He rotated his head around, so he could glare at the entire circle. "I never _asked_ for a bride, so _stop_ trying to set me up with one!"

"Would you prefer a groom then, my lord?" the leader asked, seemingly oblivious to the demon's anger.

Black Hat gritted his teeth together. "I have _no _need for a bride, groom, or…whatever you imbeciles keep digging up!" He glanced down at the girl, who was still cowering in fear. "And why in the world would you think I would find _this_ appealing?! Honestly, how old is she, sixteen?! I'm a demon, not a pedophile! And what's with your obsession with virgins? Who _cares _if she's a virgin or not?! I know _I_ don't!"

The girl yelped as he grabbed her bound wrists and forced her to her feet. These morons had pulled this stunt before, despite Black Hat's countless protests. He had disposed of all the other girls they'd brought forth. He prepared to do the same with this one, his claw closing around the blonde's neck. She whimpered in fear, her blue eyes filling with tears.

_Blue eyes._ He hesitated. _They're just like…Lita's._

For a brief moment, it was as if he were holding Lita in his grasp. Her blue eyes were locked with his, pleading that he spare her.

He could hear Lita's voice, as if she were whispering into his ear. _Let her go. She didn't ask to be here, after all._

Black Hat stared at the frightened blonde for a long while. He knew she wasn't Lita. But if Lita were here, she would definitely say something like that.

And she would be right.

Snorting harshly through his nostrils, Black Hat released the girl's neck, raising his claw. She winced as he brought it down on her.

But instead of slashing her throat, he slashed through her bounds. The girl's eyes opened in surprise as the rope fell from her wrists in pieces.

"Get out," Black Hat said, gruffly throwing her to the floor.

The blonde wasn't a fool. Though still confused, she sprang up and rushed to the nearest exit.

"W-We understand, my lord," the cult leader said, clasping his hands together. "That pitiful wench was unworthy of you. But if you would just tell us what you want, we'll be much more selective next—"

He screamed as fire suddenly surrounded their circle. The hooded figures fell to their knees, holding up their hands pleadingly towards the fuming demon in the center.

"What I _want_," Black Hat said with a dangerous growl, "is for you to STOP WASTING MY TIME WITH THIS MARRIAGE NONSENSE!" His eye turned red as his voice became more demonic. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DESIRE A BRIDE TO BEGIN WITH?!"

"W-W-We just want you to be happy, my lord!" the cult leader said, bowing desperately. "W-We thought w-w-with you being as old as time itself, y-you might be…l-lonely f-f-for companionship!"

Black Hat jerked forward, his face in the leader's. "I'M. NOT. _LONELY_! AND IF YOU _EVER_ PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I WILL DISBAND THIS CULT! BY TEARING YOU ALL APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

The cloaked cultists brought their hands and faces to the floor, murmuring their pleas for forgiveness. In a gush of flames, Black Hat teleported out of the cult's headquarters and back to his den. He snarled in frustration as he stomped out into the hall. Since he hadn't eaten his "bride," he had to get his midnight snack from elsewhere.

"I tell them I don't care for love," he mumbled through his gritted teeth. "I tell them I do not indulge in sexual pleasures! But do they listen to me? _Of course_ they don't! Why does everyone assume that just because I'm alone that I'm _lonely_?!"

And to think they'd thought some random high-school virgin would please him! His pace slowed at the thought of her, and why he had let her go.

It wasn't just because she'd reminded him of Lita. Being raised in a brothel, he had seen women experience plenty of…unpleasantness. While Black Hat had no problem with human trafficking, sex trafficking had never held any appeal for him. Why would someone take pleasure in having sex with someone who didn't even want them? Why would someone even pay for that sort of thing in the first place? Couldn't one just satisfy those urges by themselves? Why waste the money?

Even if he _had_ any urges, he wouldn't have taken that blonde girl. Not like that. Torture was one thing, but rape…

He flinched at the memory of Lita pushing him away, accusing him of wanting to rape her. No. There were some lines not even _he_ would cross.

Once he found something to eat, he was most definitely going back to his wine cabinet.

When he reached the kitchen, he found the light was already on. Sitting at the table was—_speak of the little vixen—_Lita, munching on a bowl of that sugared rainbow cereal Flug and 5.0.5. liked so much. He couldn't remember the name. Her hair was back up in its usual ponytail, hanging down the back of her white t-shirt, which she wore with plaid pajama bottoms.

"What are you doing up?" Black Hat asked.

Lita looked up, smiling tiredly at him. "Jet lag."

She took a big spoonful of cereal, crunching on it noisily. Upon approaching the table, Black Hat realized her bowl was lacking something.

"You eat your cereal without milk?"

She swallowed before answering. "I like it crunchy." She caught his stare. "If it bothers you, I can take this somewhere else."

"Stay if you must," he grumbled as he went over to the fridge. "I'm also here for a midnight snack."

"Well," Lita said with a shrug, "my liver's off the table. Not using my pancreas, if you want that."

Black Hat chuckled at her sarcasm. "Tempting offer. But I'll decline."

Opening the fridge, he took out a rare steak and sat himself across from Lita. Not caring that she was watching, he bit into the steak and ripped off a piece. His chewing was loud and snarly, spit dripping from his mouth and burning holes into the kitchen table. Lita stopped her spoon midway to her mouth as she watched her boss tear apart the steak like a rabid dog.

Now she understood why he didn't normally eat in front of others.

As he bit off a new piece, Black Hat caught Lita's wide-eyed stare. "Yes, I'm disgusting! Got a problem with that?!"

Lita plunged the spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "I didn't say anything."

"You were _thinking_ it," he said, narrowing his eye as he chomped voraciously.

Swallowing, she said, "What's gotten _you_ in such a mood?"

"I AM _NOT_ IN A MOOD!"

Lita had to duck under the table to avoid the acid spit and half-disintegrated bits of meat flying from his mouth. Cautiously, she peered over the table's edge. Once he'd processed what had just happened, Black Hat sighed and relaxed back into his seat.

"I'm fine!" he grumbled, gnawing on the rest of his steak. "I just got…unexpectedly summoned by my cult in the middle of the night."

"Oh, right," Lita said, rising back into her chair. She'd nearly forgotten about his ritualistic groupies. "What's the deal with those guys? Do they worship you like Satan or something?"

"One, don't compare me to that inferior entity. Two, my cultists see me as their dark savior, thinking their blind devotion to me will spare them from the armageddon I will eventually bring about."

The pride in his tone caused Lita to roll her eyes. "Is any of that true?"

"Eh." His hand made a so-so sign. "But their ritual sacrifices are very entertaining. Most of the time."

He popped the last piece of steak into his jaws while Lita returned to her cereal.

"Then why so sour?" she asked. "They didn't feed your ego enough? Or did their chanting get on your nerves?"

Black Hat swallowed before answering. "They surprised me with a sacrificial bride."

Lita nearly choked on her cereal. "W-What's that now?"

"A sacrificial bride," he said bluntly.

She blinked at him in disbelief. It was difficult to imagine Black Hat getting married, especially with all his anti-love talk. Which would actually explain his mood.

_And did he say _sacrificial_ bride?!_

"So, um…" She put down her spoon, trying to mask her uneasiness. "H-How'd _that_ go?"

"Oh, terrific! I'm on my honeymoon right now!" He looked at her incredulously. "How do you _think_ it went?!"

The demon slammed his fists so hard on the table, Lita's bowl shot into the air.

"This is the fifth time this year they've done this to me, it's not even amusing!" he shouted. "And the girl they brought this time, I don't think she was even eighteen!"

Lita fumbled as she caught her bowl, a few pieces of cereal spilling out. It would be a lie to say this piece of information didn't disgust her. She'd seen enough demonic ritual bride ceremonies in horror movies to know it was never fun for the "bride" in question.

"S-So, um," she said, setting her bowl down to prevent further spilling, "w-what'd you do?"

Grunting, Black Hat crossed his arms. "Let the girl go, gave my followers a stern talking to and set fire to their hideout."

"You let her go?" Lita asked in surprise.

"Well, I wasn't going to marry some skinny little high school student! I have _some_ dignity!"

This eased her discomfort, knowing that Black Hat had spared the girl. Even if he hadn't wanted to marry her, he still could've eaten her or something.

"Sheesh," Lita said, continuing to eat her cereal. "And I thought _my _blind dates were bad."

"Well," Black Hat said with a shrug, "she _was_ blindfolded."

She giggled. "I thought you were joking about the whole sacrificial bride thing. You've already told me how you feel about marriage."

He groaned. "I see little point in binding yourself exclusively to one soul for all eternity."

"Not even for procreation?"

"I'm immortal," he said bluntly. "What need would _I_ have for an heir?"

She shrugged. "Well, if you wanted to retire—"

"I _am _retired!" He snorted harshly. "And why would anyone think I'd want a constant companion when I live forever? After a few decades, it would become rather tiresome, don't you think?"

"Wouldn't you outlive them anyway?" Lita asked, taking another spoonful.

He shook his head. "I can't legally marry. At least where the human law is concerned. A demonic mating ritual is the only way I can be considered," he used air quotes, "'married' to anyone. Divine bonds last for all eternity and can never be broken."

Despite his disinterest in marriage, it was curious that he even remotely knew about his kind's mating rituals. But Lita didn't question it.

"Well, marriage isn't for everyone, I guess," she said nonchalantly. "Probably why half of them fail."

"Then why do it at all?!" He snapped. "And don't say it's because two people love each other very much!"

At times, it was as if she were speaking to a child. "Well, in the case of my parents, they were both alone…and a bit lonely." She caught his scowl. "_They_ were. But when they were together, they didn't feel so alone. Being married meant they could _always_ be together, even when they were apart. And you know," she said with a chuckle, "in case Mom had to make any conjugal visits."

Black Hat rolled his eye. "What is with humans and their obsession with sexual intercourse?"

"Hey!" She pointed her spoon at him. "That's not all marriage is about! My parents had their ups and downs, but they brought out the best in each other, working as a team to raise me." She sighed sadly. "Their time together…didn't last forever, but…Papi said those ten years with her were the best of his life."

Lita paused. "And for the record, not _everyone_ cares _that_ much about sex. I always told my coworkers I was too busy for a relationship, which was true, but that was before I realized I was demi."

Black Hat stared at her in confusion. "Demi-what?"

"Demisexual. Means I don't really experience much attraction until _after_ I've gotten to know a person. But with my track record, that's only happened on rare occasions." She saw her boss cock his head. "It's a real thing!"

He didn't say it wasn't, yet he was surprised to hear _her_ say it.

He disguised his understanding with a scowl. "I couldn't care less if you wanted to bed someone or not. My rules still apply! At least I can count on _you_ to have some self-control."

Taking another bite, she said, "From you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Even if I had the _time_ for…sexual indulgences," Black Hat said, his cheeks darkening, "I don't know why those idiots would presume I wanted some random girl off the streets! I mean…even if I was just bored, what fun would it be if the girl was screaming all the time?!"

Lita smiled at him.

"What?"

"You're more of a romantic than you let on, boss," she said with a wink.

"I'm a realist!" he exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest. "And the idea of me getting married isn't realistic at all!"

"You mean you've never thought about it?" she said incredulously. "Not once? In two thousand years? Not even when you were a child?"

He huffed as he glanced to the side. "Why would I?"

"Same reason you do anything?" She shrugged as she lifted her spoon. "Boredom?"

Black Hat winced, regretting that he'd opened up to her about anything. "I'd have to be _really_ desperate for entertainment. And even then, she'd have to be one _hell_ of a woman!"

"Female, then." Lita nodded. "That narrows it down. Dementia's interested."

Black Hat growled. "I can't even tolerate her for a minute, let alone an eternity! And while her passion for villainy and destructive behavior is admirable, she can't keep up an intelligent conversation! I swear, every word out of her stupid mouth is a pathetic declaration of her love for me! Who wants to hear all _that_ for eternity?!"

"Communication _is_ key." Lita hung her head back in thought. "I once had a blind date with a guy who would talk about nothing but his," she lowered her voice as she flexed her arms, "_awesome muscles _and his," she batted her eyes as she flipped her ponytail, "_shiny hair_!"

Her dopey jock impression caused the demon to chuckle. "Was he a hero?"

"If he was, he did a poor job of hiding it." She twirled her spoon around her bowl. "Worst part was he left me with the check. Not to be a traditionalist, but _I_ was the one on minimum wage!"

"I would've snuck out the back window," he said, pointing his thumb behind him.

She leaned towards him to whisper, "Don't tell anyone."

He burst out laughing. "Sounds like I'm not missing much."

"Yeah," Lita said, eating the last few bites of her cereal. "I only let my coworkers set me up because…well, one, I'd at least get a free meal out of it. Plus, I had nothing better to do with my time." She tilted her spoon towards him. "But you know all about insufferable boredom, don't you?"

Indeed, Black Hat did. Yet he wasn't bored at the moment. It certainly wasn't quiet anymore with the two of them talking. Even the crunching of her cereal filled the silence beautifully.

And his chills from earlier had gone away.

"But I get it," she said, gazing down at her nearly empty bowl. "Being forced into a romantic situation isn't…fun. Especially when you're not in a place to _be_ in a relationship."

Each spoonful of cereal was huge, somehow fitting into that giant mouth of hers without spill, her right elbow on the table to hold up her spoon. It was juvenile, yet he couldn't help but watch in amazement. He, too, had a hearty appetite, despite not actually needing to eat. But liking the taste of food so much often resulted in his mouth reacting in a disgusting and dangerous way that he found it best to eat when people weren't watching. Unless he was feasting on their flesh, of course.

But she hadn't seemed to mind his eating habits. Then again, she'd already seen him do things that were a lot viler. And he found her eating habits…somewhat endearing. Especially with how she could still contribute to their conversation between those enormous bites. The two of them eating together just felt so casual. So…normal.

Why did he like it so much?

Once she'd taken the last bite, she caught him staring. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, quickly turning his attention to the tiled floor. "It…it doesn't matter, anyway. Romance is not suitable for villain life."

"It's fine," Lita said quietly, dropping her spoon into her bowl. "I'd…kind of given up on the idea of getting married long before you came along. I'd probably make a terrible wife."

Black Hat looked up in astonishment. "W-What makes you say that?"

"N-Nothing." Standing up, she took her bowl to the dishwasher. "I'll try to get some more sleep."

The demon watched her back as she left the kitchen. She paused a moment in the doorway.

"Hey," she said, turning her head slightly. "Let me know if you ever wanna vent to someone again."

Then she disappeared into the dark hallway, leaving Black Hat a pleasantly confused mess.

He was alone again, yet the warmth inside him still lingered. He knew what had caused it, and why it had been so cold and silent earlier.

During all that time in Paris, Black Hat had gotten used to having Lita in his presence. Not just for sheer entertainment, it would seem. He had come into this kitchen fuming with frustration, only to calm down after talking with Lita for a few minutes. He found it easy to converse with her, and even now he was still chuckling at her little quips.

_Now if my cultists had offered _her_ to me just now…_

Black Hat shook the thought out of his head. "She's an employee. Nothing more."

Although he had no romantic intentions whatsoever, he couldn't ignore the fact that he liked spending time with her any longer.

After all, his rules didn't say anything about indulging in casual conversation.

* * *

"I don't know," Lita said, holding the pot of ravioli she'd made for lunch up to 5.0.5. "Do you think it's too rubbery?"

5.0.5. sniffed the pot and then held up his paw with a smile. The bear's equivalent to a thumbs-up.

"I miss Flug." She set the pot down and went to get the pasta bowls. "He always makes the best pasta."

A whimper told Lita that 5.0.5. also missed his surrogate father. She was about to scoop the ravioli into the three bowls, when her phone pinged in her back pocket. Knowing it was unwise to ignore text messages in this house, Lita put down the serving spoon and took out her phone.

There was a text message from the boss: _When you're done preparing lunch, bring mine to my office. Bring yours as well._

"Weird," Lita said, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"Mroo?" 5.0.5. questioned.

"Oh, boss wants me to bring his lunch to his office," she said as she continued to serve the ravioli. "Said to bring my lunch too."

A terrified expression took over the bear's face as he shivered.

"I'm, uh…sure it's nothing. Maybe he has some business he wants to discuss? And he wants to save time by doing it over lunch?" That didn't ease 5.0.5.'s concern. "I'll be fine, _Pachoncito_. I've survived alone time with the boss before."

But she couldn't deny that she was a little worried as well. No matter what job she took, being called into the boss' office alone wasn't usually a good thing.

Lita sent 5.0.5. a reassuring smile as she placed two bowls on a tray. The minute she was out of the kitchen, her expression turned into one of panic. She couldn't think of anything she had done, but it was a natural instinct after being fired over twenty times!

When she reached Black Hat's office, the doors opened automatically for her. This was a relief, as she didn't have any hands to knock with. Her boss was at his desk, looking at some paperwork. He looked up when she came in, grinning as he poofed the paperwork off his desk.

"You got my text, I see," he said, folding his hands onto his desk. "Still not as fun as teleporting you through a toilet."

The doors shut behind her, causing Lita to jump and rattle the dishes.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked with a squeak.

Black Hat cocked an eyebrow. "Have you done something you shouldn't have?"

"Not that I can think of," she said, shaking her head. "But from past experience, whenever I get called into the boss' office, it means I'm about to get fired."

He waved his hand dismissively. "You needn't worry about that. You're under contract. I couldn't fire you, even if I wanted to."

"Right." Her shoulders relaxed as she remembered who she was talking to. "You don't really _fire_ your employees. You just set them _on _fire."

Black Hat laughed. "Indeed. Fortunately for you, that isn't the case either."

"So…is there a job you need me to do?"

"Yes, there is." Propping his elbows up, he leaned forward onto his entwined hands. "Your job is to bring that food over here, sit down, and eat with me."

A chair materialized in front of his desk.

"Ah," she said, circling the chair. "You wanna discuss business over lunch."

He shook his head. "No business. Just lunch."

Her nose scrunched as she set the tray down. "That's…it?"

"Of course."

She placed her hands on her hips. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is let's start eating before I lose my patience." He gestured to the chair. "Now, sit."

Lita kept her confused gaze on him as she sat down. The grin remained on his face as he took a bowl of ravioli from the tray and placed it in front of himself.

"Did you make this all by yourself?" he asked, picking up the fork sticking out of the bowl.

"Yeah," she said, not taking her eyes off him as she slowly grabbed her bowl. "Don't expect it to be any good."

"Your cooking's at least digestible. Unlike Dementia's."

A black shaker labeled _ARSENIC_ materialized in his hand. He shook the flakes onto his pasta as if it were salt. Lita scooped a chunk of ravioli into her mouth before he had the inclination to shake that thing her way.

"So," he said, causing the arsenic to vanish, "how's your day been so far?"

She stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

"Any problems with your duties? Were the carnivorous plants behaving themselves?"

"Uh, no. Everything's fine and…huh?"

Black Hat took a bite of ravioli. She could hear acidic fizzing as he closed his mouth.

"Lovely weather today, don't you think?" Black Hat said, glancing behind him at the storm thundering outside. "Perfect for an evil laugh."

He demonstrated by laughing maniacally as lightning flashed.

"Alright, now you try," he said, pointing his fork at her.

"I'll pass." She put her own fork down. "Boss, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're kidding, right?" She gestured between them. "We're having _lunch_ together. And not like when we were in Paris and you _had _to get me food. We're in your _office_. You're actually _eating _in front of me!And you're asking how my day's going and talking about the _weather_?"

"Well, what would _you_ rather we talk about?" Black Hat asked bluntly.

"You're asking…?" She shook her head. "Why am I here? If this isn't about work, then what is this?"

The demon glanced downward as he picked at his food. "I simply…wasn't in the mood to be eating alone today." He scowled up at her. "Is that a problem?!"

"N-No, just…"

She trailed off as she contemplated his words. Was he doing this out of boredom? Or…was he really as lonely as she'd figured? Had he just wanted some company? Not that she _minded_ being in his company.

That's right. She _didn't_ mind.

"You know what?" she said, picking up her fork. "The weather _is_ nice today. I actually like thunderstorms."

As lightning flashed, Black Hat's grin returned to his face. "Did I ever tell you about the time I battled a hero with lightning powers?"

"Nope." Smiling, she leaned forward. "You won, right?"

He huffed. "You're spoiling the ending."

The two of them laughed as they continued to eat and talk. Lita didn't question him further about him inviting her to lunch, as she was having too much fun! But if what he'd said was true, she couldn't blame him for it.

She didn't like eating alone either.

* * *

**Again. Once I start writing these two, it's hard to shut them up!**

**I like including lesser-known sexual orientations in my stories, if that wasn't apparent already. Due to my plans for this story, and how it's been going so far, I realized Lita worked best as a demisexual. As for Black Hat...well, you'll see.**


	28. The Loophole

**Wow, this chapter turned out longer than I'd anticipated. Would you believe the majority of this chapter had been jotted down in my notebook? Now my brand-new notebook I only bought a couple weeks ago is more than halfway full. That's how slow it's been at my job.**

* * *

With Lita and Black Hat being the only two living beings in the household—that had the ability to speak, anyway—domestic hilarity was bound to ensue. One day, Lita was on a tall ladder in the hallway, dusting the frames of Black Hat's many portraits. In this one in particular, he was standing on a pile of skulls. Though honestly, Lita had been here so long that even the slightest suggestion of murder didn't even make her flinch.

The mansion was extra quiet without Flug and Dementia running around trying to kill each other, so Lita did her chores with her earphones plugged into her phone, listening to music. She was getting a little too much into Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off," shaking her feather duster and her hips to the beat.

"_Haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, baby,_" Lita sang absentmindedly along.

"_I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake!_

_I shake it off!_

_Shake it—_AH!"

She screamed upon seeing the eyes of the portrait snap towards her. It startled her so much that she fell backward from the ladder! Thankfully, Black Hat teleported out of the portrait and to the floor in time to catch her.

"Oh, don't stop singing on _my_ account," he said. "Your voice isn't half-bad."

Scowling, Lita thrust the feather duster into his face, as if to dust off that smug grin of his. "I almost fell to my death, you jerk!"

"You're welcome," Black Hat said, dropping her legs so she could stand. "If you're going to whistle while you work, at least choose a tune that's less…peppy. A client might've overheard and gotten the wrong idea."

"Well," she said, crossing her arms with the duster still in hand, "what would _you_ suggest, Mr. Debby Downer?"

There was a dangerous glint in his eye that made her regret her question. "Perhaps you could try something along the lines of…"

Then he did the last thing she expected Black Hat to do. He opened his mouth wide and sang. With the voice of an opera star.

For a moment, Lita stood there stunned. She did not think it possible for something so angelic to come out of a demon's mouth. Soon it became clear that there was nothing angelic about it. After a few arias, spots appeared before her eyes and there was an incessant ringing in her ears. When he hit a particularly high note, which sounded like a melodic screech, the feather duster spontaneously shattered in her hand.

Putting a hand to her dizzy head, she fumbled forward into Black Hat's arms.

"Should've warned you about that," the demon said, though his chuckle suggested he'd fully intended for this to happen. Summoning an easy chair, he carefully sat her down. "You may return to your duties once the ringing stops."

"What?" Lita shouted, trying in vain to unclog her ears.

Laughing, he lifted her chin to make sure she could see his five fingers. "Take five."

After using his magic to reassemble the feather duster into her hand, Black Hat casually retreated down the hallway. Once her vision cleared, Lita stared at the duster and then down the now empty hall.

Either Black Hat's singing had caused her to hallucinate, or he had been uncharacteristically _nice_ just now. If not making fun of her after giving her a migraine could be considered nice.

Lita got her unplanned revenge the next day.

She was carrying the laundry to the laundry room in the basement, when she heard a muffled voice that sounded like…_cooing_? She was in the area where Flug's most dangerous experiments were kept, so it wasn't a sound to be expected.

Curious, she followed the sound to a tall metal door labeled _Lil' Jack_. Sliding the slot in the door, she peered inside. What she saw caused her eyes to widen.

In a sort of rainforest enclosure, Black Hat stood with a great black snake the size of a boa constricted around his shoulders. Lita had known about his snake, Lil' Jack, but had never seen her, as she apparently had an appetite for human flesh. The demon's back was to the door, but she could see him tickling the snake's chin. Lil' Jack seemed to be enjoying it as her eyes were closed and she was leaning into the touch.

"Did you enjoy your meal, my pet?" Black Hat said in a disturbingly affectionate tone. "Did you enjoy it? Of course, you did, you beautiful, vicious, unholy beast, you!"

Then he actually _kissed_ the snake on the lips! Lita dropped her basket of laundry. Hearing this, Black Hat stiffened and his head spun around. She quickly slammed the door slab shut, but it was too late.

The demon teleported in front of her, the snake still around his shoulders. "YOU SAW NOTHING!"

In turn, Lil' Jack thrust her face into Lita's with an open-mouthed hiss. The woman should've been afraid of the giant thing, especially with those fangs. But this snake was pretty small change compared to all the scares she'd gotten from Black Hat.

"W-What do you mean, boss?" she said, not taking her gaze off those reptilian eyes. "A-All I see here is this big, deadly…snakey-wakey!"

Unable to control herself, she scratched Lil' Jack's chin, much to the snake's and Black Hat's surprise. Lil' Jack's tongue stuck out in contentment as her head relaxed into Lita's hands.

"Aw, look at you!" the woman cooed, rubbing the scaly but smooth head. "Now I know why Black Hat has us take care of you! You're just a big old softy, aren't you?"  
"No, she isn't!" Black Hat said hastily, pulling the snake out of her grasp.

Lil' Jack hissed at him furiously.

"What do you mean, 'don't let her stop?'" the demon said in confusion. "You're supposed to be a fearsome guard snake, not a sappy house pet!" That earned him another hiss. "No, I don't want you to eat her! But you could at least _try_ to be terrifying! What would my clients think if I had a _friendly_ snake?!"

This time, Lil' Jack bit down on his wrist, causing him to yelp.

"That's it!" he shouted, psychically unlocking the door to her enclosure. "No dinner for you tonight!"

After tossing the snake inside and shutting the door, Black Hat pointed a warning finger at Lita. "Tell _anyone_ about this, and I might change my mind about not having my snake devour you whole!"

"Alright, alright!" Lita said with a smirk. "Don't get into a hissy fit."

He turned away from her so she wouldn't see his darkened cheeks, and stomped away. He didn't have to worry about Lita telling anyone. Seeing her demonic boss acting like a big softie towards his pet snake was a memory she wanted to keep to herself.

Because it was just too precious!

* * *

"Do I find it weird that the boss has invited me to lunch every day for the past few weeks?" Lita said to 5.0.5. as the two of them sat on the living room couch playing Super Smash Bros. "Yeah, a little. Do I sort of enjoy it? Of course! I mean…he's not really that bad company once you get on his good side. And it's a good thing the boss and I are getting along! It's better than him trying to murder me!

"I think he's just lonely, you know? I mean with Flug and Dementia away, he doesn't have anyone to yell at." She paused as she made her Pikachu zap 5.0.5.'s Kirby. "Okay, so…he hasn't really yelled at me in a while. But that's not something to worry about, right?"

"Bao?" was 5.0.5.'s response.

Lita sighed. "You're cute, _chico_, but not much for conversation."

Just as the bear miraculously won the battle with his Kirby, Lita's cell phone pinged.

"Gotta go, 5.0.5.," she said after reading the text. "Boss wants me to help him with some paperwork."

With Flug gone, Lita had been tasked with more clerical work than usual. For some reason, Black Hat made her do it in his office. She didn't think too much of it, as she didn't exactly have a desk of her own.

"Rematch tomorrow?" Lita asked 5.0.5.

The bear nodded with a smile. Then he watched the woman leave the living room, an excited grin on her face. The unusual amount of time Lita and Black Hat had been spending together had not gone unnoticed by 5.0.5. His innocent mind had concluded that they were best buddies now, and were probably having fun playing video games in Black Hat's office.

Although, innocent as he was, he hadn't dismissed a few other theories.

After saving his game, 5.0.5. glanced around and went over to his laptop on the desk in the corner. Opening it up, he clicked on a file labeled "5.0.5.'s Secret Fanfic Folder."

* * *

"What's the deal with this Doofenschmirtz guy?" Lita asked as she read through the next order form. "Who needs a hundred and four self-destruct buttons?"

"As long as he's paying me," Black Hat said, moving onto the next form, "I don't care."

The two of them sat across from each other at Black Hat's desk. Large stacks of order forms sat on either side of them.

Lita's eyes fell upon the clock on the wall, indicating that it was nearly one in the morning. "Oh geez, is that the time?! I didn't realize we'd been at this for five hours!"

"You can retire to bed," Black Hat said, waving his hand dismissively. "I can handle the rest."

"Thanks," she said, glancing at the piles of papers "Guess you need something to do the rest of the night anyway, huh?"

He smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "You know me well, my dear."

Smiling, Lita stood up from her seat. "Just call me if all that gets too boring for you."

"Paperwork is _always_ boring, Lita," Black Hat said, glancing up at her. "But necessary."

"And less boring when _I'm_ around, right?" she said teasingly.

He rolled his eye. "Go to bed, would you?"

His smirk didn't go away though as Lita left through the double doors. Indeed, even the mundane felt less so whenever she was around. Lately, he'd been coming up with numerous excuses to see her, not just with their daily lunches. Last week, he'd asked her to organize his filing cabinet, after mixing the files around beforehand. And yesterday, he'd spilled an inkwell just so she could come in and clean it up. Anything to cure him of his constant yearning to be in her presence!

If she had been suspicious of his behavior, she hadn't let on about it, nor had she complained. He had a feeling _she_ was enjoying their time together too. He'd fully succeeded in gaining her trust, and she had unexpectedly gained his. Now they found they couldn't stop talking to each other. About themselves, about their favorite things, even the weather!

Black Hat didn't know what to call their relationship at the moment, but it had certainly changed. And as long it wasn't interfering with his villainy, he had no intention of ending it anytime soon.

Just then, the landline started ringing. Black Hat watched as the old-fashioned, spider-legged phone hopped onto his desk, the handset vibrating on top as it rang. Grinning at the thought of a possible business deal, the demon picked it up.

"Black Hat Organization," Black Hat said. "Lord Black Hat himself speaking."

"_Lord Black Hat?_" came a familiar male voice. "_It's Ricardo Gris!_"

"Ah, Ricardo." His grin faltered. "If this is about your daughter—"

"_No! Well, yes, I mean…I'm calling from the police station!_"

He put down the form he'd been looking at, his grin returning. "Gotten yourself into a pickle, have you, old friend?"

"_I didn't know who else to call._" The man sounded tired. "_You have my daughter._"

"And I suppose," Black Hat said, leaning back in his chair, "you expect me to bail you out of this situation."

One of the benefits of being a member of Black Hat Organization was legal immunity. Which actually meant assistance in breaking out of prison.

"_I'm still a member! I'm only in here because I was trying to pay off my debt!_"

Black Hat only chuckled. This was all too humorous for him.

"You forget, Ricardo," he said, lifting his feet onto his desk. "Your membership privileges were revoked the moment your daughter signed her soul away in place of yours."

There was a pause over the phone. "_I'll sell my soul again!_"

Laughing, the demon crossed one leg over the other. "I don't _want_ your soul, Ricardo. I already took all I wanted from you. And because your daughter has proved to be a valuable asset to my organization, I am no longer interested in your little debt to me, so consider it forgiven."

"_W-What are you saying?_" Ricardo asked, sounding terrified.

"I'm saying that whatever you did to land yourself in this situation…was a complete waste of your time!"

There was a heavy sigh. "_Alright, _don't _get me out of jail! Just please, let my daughter go! I'll do anything!_"

"You don't seem to understand, Mr. Gris. I have no interest in letting your sweet, _charming_ daughter go." Black Hat grinned further as he glanced at the door Lita had gone through a few minutes earlier. "You should have introduced me to her earlier, old man. She is such a…_delight_."

That seemed to anger Ricardo. "_If you have so much as touched her, you…you _bastardo_!_"

"I could cut out your tongue for that, Ricardo," he said nonchalantly. "But considering where you're calling from, I won't waste my energy. Now, if that is all you have to say, I think we're done here." He snickered. "If you ask me, prison might be an improvement for you. You get room and board, free meals, and won't have to worry about bills."

Honestly, Black Hat didn't care what happened to the old man. With him out of the way, there would be nothing left tying Lita to the outside world. She'd be fully dependent on Black Hat.

Ricardo fumed on the other end. "_If you don't let Lita go, I'll…I'll…_"

"You'll _what_?"

"_I'll…I'll kill myself!_"

Black Hat snorted. "Go on. I'll be sure to visit you in whatever hellish realm you end up in."

"_Have you really forgotten your own contract?_" Ricardo's voice sounded bolder. "_If I'm dead, you'll _have_ to let Lita go!_"

That caused the demon to drop the phone.

He remembered. Because of Lita's distrust, he'd carelessly added a clause he didn't think was going to be of any consequence. Until now.

The condition was that Lita belonged to him…as long as her father lived. Prisoners found ways to commit suicide all the time. All Ricardo would have to do was find a razor blade or smash his head against the wall. Then Lita wouldn't be bound to Black Hat anymore. By the ancient rules, he'd have no choice but to release her. A demon's word was his law.

Picking the phone back up, Black Hat tried not to convey his fear. "You wouldn't dare. You'd have no chance of seeing your daughter again if you're dead!"

"_It'll be worth it_," Ricardo said with conviction, "_as long as Lita's safe and free_."

_Shit, he sounds serious!_ Black Hat was truly panicking. He couldn't lose Lita. He didn't _want_ to lose Lita! Never mind her skills, he'd grown…fond of her, to say the least. Without her companionship, he'd return to his perpetual boredom! And he still had yet to learn exactly what made her his equal, and what that meant for the future.

No, he couldn't lose her. Not yet.

"B-Before you do anything drastic, old friend," Black Hat said, trying to sound calm, "hear my proposition." He put down his feet. "If you promise not to take your own life, I will not only assist you out of this situation, but I just _might_ let you see your daughter. And I say _might_, because I'm not so convinced that you won't try anything idiotic again!"

There was silence for a long while. "_Prove to me that she is unharmed, and I will remain the same!_"

Black Hat pulled the phone away so he wouldn't hear his sigh of relief. "Your daughter's asleep at the moment. I'll come fetch you in the morning."

"_Morning? But—_"

"Take it, or leave it! Perhaps a night in a cell will put some sense in that irrational brain of yours!"

As the demon slammed the headset down, he groaned in exasperation.

He was being _more_ than generous, but he could not afford to lose Lita. If that meant doing favors for her idiot of a father, then so be it! Ricardo had to live in order for Lita to be Black Hat's. And at the moment, the fool was more a danger to himself than anything else.

But Ricardo's promise not to harm himself did not eradicate Black Hat's fear entirely. At some point, the old man _would_ die. Lita's contract would not last for eternity. Was she aware of this loophole? No, Black Hat would not tell her for the time being.

For now, he had to keep Ricardo alive, if he was going to keep Lita.

* * *

Lita was just leaving the kitchen after having finished breakfast, when Black Hat appeared in the doorway.

"We're going out," he said gruffly.

She took a step back. "Out?"

"We have business to attend to."

"Should I change into my uniform?" Lita asked, glancing down at her purple t-shirt and brown slacks.

"No," he said, his coat swishing as he turned. "You can come as you are."

His cold demeanor bewildered her. He'd been so amicable the past few weeks, that she wondered if something had upset him.

It wasn't until they were sitting across from each other in the hearse that she started asking questions.

"So, we meeting a client?"

She knew it was a stupid question. If this were a client meeting, Black Hat would've had her change into the outfit he'd bought her in Paris. As it wasn't suitable for cleaning or thieving, the only other times she wore her uniform was in commercials, which she'd had to participate in with Flug being away.

"A former client," Black Hat said, his eye directed out the window. "He requested bail."

Lita nodded, knowing of his jailbreak services. "You're not just gonna break him out?"

He shook his head. "Draws too much attention. And I'd rather _not_ have the press be aware of my involvement in this. Besides," he said, turning towards her, "fewer questions are asked when the _daughter_ posts bail."

"Wait." Her face paled as she put the pieces together. "My father's in jail? W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"He only called me last night," he said, lifting his palm slightly from the hilt of his cane.

"What did he…?" Her tone became worried. "He said he was getting into thieving again."

"Apparently, he's lost his touch." Black Hat huffed. "As is expected with age."

She scowled at him. "Says the two-thousand-year-old demon."

"Yes, but I don't _age_."

The hearse stopped in front of the Hatsville Police Precinct, a building Lita had come to know well over the years. Reaching into his coat, Black Hat produced a yellow envelope.

"You're familiar with the bailing process, are you not?" he asked as he handed it to her.

"Yeah," Lita said, feeling the weight of the cash in her hands. "Mom and I had to get Papi out a few times ourselves."

"Then I don't have to explain it to you." He leaned back in his seat. "Just go in there quietly, bring your father straight out and return to the car. I'll be keeping an eye on you, so no funny business."

She rolled her eyes. "Like the first place I'd run to for help is the _police station_. Even if they were remotely helpful, you'd explode the place."

"We have an understanding then. And leave my name out of this, alright?"

Lita scooted towards the door. "What's the point of even _having_ police on this island, anyway?"

Black Hat shrugged. "I like to make the humans _think_ they have some security. Plus, if there were no law and order at all, it'd be all too _easy_."

She shook her head. "I _really_ don't get you sometimes."

Opening the door, she stepped outside. She could feel Black Hat's gaze on her as she walked to the police station, hugging the envelope to her chest.

It didn't matter how long it had been since her arrest. Walking into a police station made her nervous. After all, she was _more_ than just a common thief now. She was a member of Black Hat Organization. She glanced back subtly at the hearse, suddenly craving Black Hat's company.

But she understood why he had asked her to go in alone. She wasn't that well-known in the villain community yet, and everyone who had been involved in her arrest fifteen years ago had probably left by now. To a stranger, she was just a girl trying to bail her father out. No fuss would be made.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the glass door and went inside.

It was like walking into a high school reunion, with familiar people and sights all around. Officers bustled back and forth, handcuffed prisoners waited on the bench to be booked—she might've known some of them from juvie—telephones rang left and right. The smell of fingerprinting ink, coffee and donuts filled the air. Her wrists got a little tingly, thinking about the last time she'd been brought here, right before being hauled off to juvie.

Clutching the envelope tighter to her chest, Lita walked up to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me?"

The receptionist was a middle-aged white man, whose tired expression told her that he didn't want to be here.

"Yes?" he said with a groan, not even bothering to look away from his computer.

She leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the screen, and saw a window open on Minecraft.

"Err, I'm here to bail my papi out," she said, setting the envelope onto the desk. "His name is Ricardo Gris?"

The officer stopped his playing and finally turned to her, his eyes wide. "Did you say Ricardo _Gris_?"

Lita bit her lip nervously. "Um, yeah. G-R-I-S?"

He glanced her over. "That would make you…_Adelita_ Gris, right?"

_Uh-oh_, she thought with panic. _He knows._

She tried to play it cool. "W-Well, my friends call me Lita, but…"

The officer pressed a button on the landline. "Hey, Chief? Remember that diamond thief you were briefing us about the other day? Well, she just walked in. Apparently, her dad's in here."

Lita started backing away.

"Hey, someone stop her!"

Sure enough, two especially muscular officers moved to block the exit.

"Adelita Gris," the receptionist said as he stood. "You're under arrest for the grand theft of the Black Diamond of Bombay."

"Wait, what?" Lita said in surprise.

"Your dandruff was found at the crime scene," said one of the officers behind her as he got out a pair of handcuffs. "We still had your DNA on file from your juvenile record."

Finding herself cornered, Lita did the only thing she could do. Kicking her feet up one at a time, she whipped out her knives and pointed them at the cops on either side of her.

"I don't want any trouble, officers!" she exclaimed. "I'm just here for my father!"

The officers only laughed as they produced their handguns.

"A little late for that, honey," said the receptionist. "Drop the knives."

_Right._ She blushed as she dropped the blades to the floor. _Never bring a knife to a gun fight._

How could she have been so stupid? Then again, how was _she_ to know the police would actually be _competent_ for once? She thought she had left no trace while stealing that diamond! And it had been months ago, she'd thought they'd given up on it by now! But it seemed they already knew about her.

_But wait. Do they know _everything_?_

"That's right. Now put your hands above your head."

Lita obeyed them with a smirk. "You _really_ don't wanna do this, boys."

"Now get down on your knees. Nice and slow."

"I mean it. See, I got this new boss with a hell of a temper, and he's right outside watching. And I don't think he's gonna like seeing his employee in cuffs! Maybe you've heard of him!"

Just as she said this, she felt Black Hat's claws on her shoulders. Terrified, the officers jumped back and dropped their guns. Relaxing, Lita lowered her hands and let the demon do his thing.

"Now, now," Black Hat said, moving away from her as he approached the quivering receptionist. "Is that any way to treat a customer?"

He slammed his hand on the table, causing the receptionist to fall back into his chair. The demon's fingers danced across the envelope of cash.

"I'm a very busy man," Black Hat said with a sickening grin as he pushed the envelope forward. "So why don't you take this money, release this girl's lazy bum of a father, and I'll forgive this…little transgression? _However_…"

Frowning, his arm shot forward and picked up the receptionist's gun. "Point a revolver at one of my employees ever again, and I will _personally _SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Lita watched in awe as he crushed the weapon in his grasp. There was no denying the amount of power he held over everyone else. Even his mere presence had the soon-to-be convicts shaking in their chains. The cops didn't even bother putting up a fight.

Lita found herself wishing for even a fraction of that power.

Five minutes later, Ricardo Gris was brought out of the holding cell, looking worse for wear. His black hoodie was covered in grime and had a tear in the right arm, as if it'd been snagged on something. He was also thinner than last time Lita had seen him, and had dark circles under his eyes. But the minute he saw his daughter, life returned to that dead expression on his face.

"_Mija?_" he said in disbelief.

"Papi!" Lita cried, not caring if others were watching as she ran to her father.

The two embraced, holding each other close after being apart for many months.

"Oh, _princesa_, I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Ricardo said through his tears.

"Neither did I!" Lita said, holding back tears of her own. "I definitely didn't think I'd see you _here_! Papi, what happened?"

Black Hat cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence. The father and daughter broke apart, the former giving the demon a furious glare.

"I believe we've overstayed our welcome," Black Hat said, gesturing to the cops cowering under their desks. "Let us return to the car before any heroes show up."

Ricardo and Lita held their joy in until they were seated in the hearse. Not caring who they were sitting across from, the two embraced each other again.

"Let me look at you," Ricardo said, pulling away slightly. "_Mija_, your muscles!" He squeezed her arm. "Have you been working out?"

"I could ask you the same question," Lita said, poking his belly.

"Well, I couldn't get back into thieving when I was so out of shape!"

Her face became serious. "So, what exactly landed you back in jail?"

"I got too ambitious." He shook his head. "I got into contact with one of my old clients. He wanted a Rembrandt from the museum. But it seems I'm even more out of practice than I'd thought. And the museum's security has increased since my day."

Lita sighed. "You should've stuck with holding up grocery stores, Papi. I didn't sell my soul just so you could get yourself killed."

Ricardo glanced nervously at Black Hat, who was staring hard with his hands gripping the hilt of his cane. His glare warned the man not to say anything about the contract.

"I…I will keep that in mind," Ricardo said, looking back at his daughter. "But I did not think you'd be coming for me. I overheard the guards talking about you. Apparently, they linked you to that diamond robbery."

"Yeah," she said, slumping her shoulders. "Guess I got sloppy."

"It's not your fault. We can't help it if a little hair or dandruff falls."

Black Hat stared as the two of them continued to talk, as if he wasn't even there. The bond between the father and daughter was a strong one, despite them being separated under dire circumstances.

He would never admit it aloud, but the demon envied them. After all, the closest thing he'd ever had to a father figure was an abusive pimp. That was all he'd been left with after his mother had passed away. While Lita had lost her mother too, she still had her father. That was the difference between her and Black Hat. If there hadn't been another she cared about, she would've become as cold and ruthless as him.

If it weren't for the contract, Black Hat would be wringing Ricardo's neck right now. Then there'd be nothing attaching Lita to the outside world. At the very least, he shouldn't be allowing this happy father-daughter reunion. But Ricardo's threat weighed on the demon's mind. Even if the fool was out of jail, that wasn't a guarantee he wouldn't try anything in the future.

Black Hat had to ensure that that wouldn't happen.

The hearse stopped in front of Lita's childhood home.

"W-Well," Ricardo said, hesitating to let go of his daughter, "this is my stop."

The two of them sat there in silence, neither moving another inch away from each other. Sighing heavily, Black Hat psychically opened the side door.

"One hour," he said gruffly. "Not a second more."

Lita looked at him in disbelief. "R-Really?"

The demon met her gaze coldly. "Fifty-nine minutes and fifty seconds."

Overcome with joy, Lita practically leaped out of the car, dragging her father with her. "Thank you, boss!"

"I'm watching you!" Black Hat shouted as he psychically slammed the door closed.

The first thing Lita noticed when coming into the house that it was a lot tidier than she'd left it.

"Papi?" She glanced down at the bare, vacuumed carpet. "Have you…you _cleaned_?"

Ricardo shrugged. "Well, with you gone, I realized…I had to start taking care of this house. And myself."

She noticed the small barbells in front of the television. "You _have_ been working out!"

He smiled softly. "I'm so happy to see you here, _mija_. The place has been so quiet and…empty without you."

Lita faced him. "I wish I could say the same, but…let's be honest. It's _never_ quiet at Black Hat Manor!"

He laughed. "Fair enough."

Ricardo's expression then became serious as he glanced over his shoulder. He knew Black Hat was listening somehow, so he had to choose his words carefully.

"_Mija_," her father said, leaning forward. "Be honest with me. Are you…has he…?"

Lita knew to what he was referring. "He hasn't hurt me, Papi, if that's what you mean."

It was almost true. Since that incident with the Disintegration Ray, Black Hat hadn't tried any corporal punishment. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time he'd even threatened her. Sure, his temper was still hot, but rarely directed towards her.

But her father didn't seem to buy it. "I don't care if he's listening. You can tell me. He hasn't…he hasn't tried to…I mean he _is_ a man."

Lita rolled her eyes. "_No_, Papi. He hasn't raped me. In fact, by this point, I'm pretty sure the dude is somewhere on the asexual-aromantic spectrum. Seriously, in all the time we were alone in Paris, he never once tried to—"

"You went to Paris?" Ricardo asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh. Oh, Papi, it was incredible! The buildings were so huge, and everything was so bright and colorful and we went to the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower and—oh!"

Setting her backpack onto the couch, she opened up one of the smaller pockets and dug around.

"I, um, snagged one of these," she said, taking out a keychain of the Eiffel Tower. "I was gonna keep it for myself as a souvenir, but…"

She placed it in his hand. Ricardo was still flabbergasted.

"You went to Paris? With _Black Hat_?"

"Oh, yeah. Business trip with a client. Not supposed to tell you who, but _wow_ did that guy have the cliché bad guy monologue down to an art! Oh, hey! Have you eaten today?"

Ricardo shook his head.

"Then let me fix you something!" She glanced at the clock. "Hmm. We still have fifty minutes. That's plenty of time to make an omelet."

The man's eyes widened as his daughter skipped into the kitchen. "Since when do you know how to make omelets?"

"Flug and 5.0.5. taught me," Lita said as she got some eggs out of the fridge. "Everyone in the mansion cooks, so I had to learn. Hey, where do you keep the skillet?"

Ricardo opened one of the lower cupboards for her. "You…you cook for them?"

"Yeah, but I'm not as good as them. Well, Dementia's a lot worse, but you should try 5.0.5.'s baked goods! Seriously, it's no wonder villains keep having him cater for them!" After finding a mixing bowl and some more ingredients, she got to work on the omelet. "Flug's pretty good too, especially when it comes to pasta. And I don't know if Black Hat studied from an evil gourmet chef or what, but whenever it's his turn to cook, I feel like I'm eating at a five-star restaurant!"

Hearing his daughter talk about her villainous co-workers with such praise and elation was…disconcerting for Ricardo. She had sounded healthy over the phone, but he had been so sure she'd been faking it for his benefit. Or because the phone was tapped.

In fact, Ricardo had never heard Lita talk about _any_ of her co-workers this way. She'd never worked at a job long enough to get to know anybody, and thus had never tried. Even before her arrest, Ricardo had been aware of Lita's social isolation. She hadn't even insisted on a birthday party. There had been no friends to invite.

Normally, Ricardo would've been thrilled that she was making friends. But these weren't the kind of friends he'd had in mind.

"_Mija_," he said slowly. "Do you mean to say you're…_getting along _with those…those _villains_?"

"Um…yeah, I guess so," Lita said, beating the eggs in the mixing bowl. "I mean… Dementia and I are still on the fence, but they're all really not so bad once you get to know them. Especially 5.0.5. There's not an evil bone in his body."

"The bear, I understand, but…even that doctor?"

Ricardo shivered at the memory of Dr. Flug's electro-convulsion therapy.

"Don't get me wrong." Lita poured the mixture into the skillet. "He's as sadistic as the rest. But he's a real sweetheart deep down. Like he's always giving me good advice and is really helpful every time I get injured." Seeing her father's horrified expression, she quickly added, "From sparring!"

"What about…_Black Hat_?" he whispered the name. "Isn't he…aren't you frightened of him _at all_?"

Lita paused to think about it. "No. I mean…I guess he scared me a little at first, but…"

Embarrassed to be talking about this, she went back to smoothing the edges of the eggs out with her spatula. Ricardo mistook her nerves for something else.

"_Mija_, if he _has_ hurt you—"

"Stop it, Papi!" Lita exclaimed, pointing the spatula at him like a knife. "For the last time, he has _not_ hurt me! I know he can break my bones with a snap of his fingers, but he _hasn't_! Yes, he's a villain. Yes, he's a demon. But he's also a person with a conscience, and because of that, I have no reason to be afraid of him!"

His daughter's passionate outburst had Ricardo taken aback. Realizing she had shouted, Lita bit her lip and returned to her cooking.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to…" She sighed. "You don't have to worry about me. I can handle Black Hat."

He was still skeptical. "What…what makes you so sure about that?"

"You know how Mom always said there were no good or bad people in this world? Just people who sometimes did bad things? Well, it's the same with Black Hat."

Ricardo shook his head. "Your mother was…incredibly tolerable. More tolerable than she should've been. But just because people aren't all bad, doesn't excuse the things this demon has done."

"Maybe." Lita focused her gaze on the eggs. "But it makes him human."

* * *

Outside, a few civilians had come out of their houses, but had quickly retreated back inside upon seeing the distinct vehicle parked there. No one even bothered calling the police or Hero Organization, for they knew not to get in Black Hat's way. The demon in question paid them no heed as he waited in the hearse, his hearing focused on the conversation in the Gris' home.

To hear Lita defend him was surprising. Yet his chest felt lighter from it. She sounded genuine, even though she knew he was keeping tabs on her.

He almost had her. He had her loyalty, but there was still the matter of her mixed morality. Not to mention the loophole that came with her father's death. Even if he didn't take his own life, he would still die eventually. Whether it was from hunger, sickness, or old age. Perhaps Lita was content with working for Black Hat for now, but what would she do the moment her contract was up?

Instead of thinking about how he would handle that inevitability, he decided he would do what he could to postpone it.

Three seconds before the hour was up, the front door to the house opened. Black Hat sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to go in after her. He watched as Lita gave her father one last hug. They were whispering, but the demon could still hear them.

"Let me know if that _bastardo_ hurts you," Ricardo said.

"Don't call him that, Papi," Lita said. "And I told you. I'll be fine."

When their hug went on for a few seconds longer than Black Hat would've liked, he rolled down the window and cleared his throat. Lita kissed her father's cheek before breaking away from him and returning to the hearse. As soon as she opened the door, Black Hat stepped out.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have some business to discuss with your father," he replied bluntly, not even looking at her as he walked to the front door. "Wait in the car."

Watching him warily, Lita sat down in the hearse. Ricardo stepped aside to let the demon through before shutting the door. For a long while, Black Hat was silent as he kept his back to the man. Then, turning around, he handed Ricardo a sealed yellow envelope.

"What's this?" Ricardo asked, taking the envelope.

"Insurance," Black Hat said, placing his hands behind his back.

The man opened up the package. His eyes widened upon seeing a wad of pesos.

"I…don't understand," Ricardo said in bewilderment.

"I'm giving this to you in confidence," Black Hat said, poking the man's belly with his cane, "that you use it to get your sad, sorry, little life together. And that you won't put yourself in harm's way again." His eye flitted towards the door. "Even if you end up freeing your daughter, I don't think she'd appreciate her father abandoning her, leaving her all alone with nothing but an empty house!" His voice became softer. "Even _I'm_ not that cruel."

His words confused Ricardo. Black Hat was not known for charity. The demon he'd worked for all these years had never given anyone money without demanding something in return. The bail money had been one thing, but this? Even if this was to ensure that Lita remain in Black Hat's employment, this was unexpectedly generous.

Ricardo looked the demon in the eye. "Why do you want her so much?"

Black Hat cocked his head, as if the answer were obvious. "Your daughter is very talented. I plan to mold her into the villainess I know she can be."

The man did not break eye contact. "She claims…you haven't harmed her."

The demon leaned forward onto his cane. "Is that a problem?"

"It's suspicious." Ricardo crossed his arms. "The way you treat your employees is no secret. Even that lizard-girl in love with you is afraid of you. But Lita…she doesn't seem to be scared of you at all."

"Then there is nothing to concern you," Black Hat said rapidly with a tip of his hat. "Good day, _señor_."

The demon moved past him. His hand was on the doorknob when Ricardo spoke again, his voice cracking.

"Are you in love with her?"

Black Hat stiffened. "What?"

Ricardo turned to him fully. "Are you in love with my daughter? Because if you are, just know that…my Adelita's not like the henchgirls you normally keep! She's not a fool, and she would never allow you to—"

With the speed of a cheetah, Black Hat spun around and gripped a claw around the short man's neck. It was tight enough to make him struggle, but not enough to block his windpipe.

"If it weren't for that blasted contract," the demon growled, "I'd slaughter you, old man! You know as well as anybody that there's no room in my lifeless, black heart to _love_ anybody or any_thing_!"

Ricardo stood his ground, no longer afraid of dying. "If my daughter means nothing to you, then why are you so adamant to keep me alive?"

Scowling, Black Hat dropped the man to the floor. "Your daughter is but a pawn. A means to an end." Leaning on his cane, Black Hat loomed over him. "And if you so much as suggest that she is anything more, remember that there are fates _worse_ than death!"

"Go on," Ricardo said, standing up. "Make my life a living hell. See how Lita thinks of you then."

They stood there for a long while, glaring at each other.

"Let's keep this little conversation between us, shall we?" Black Hat said in a mock-civilized tone as he held up a finger. "And not a word about the contract to Lita. Or perhaps you'd like to explain to her that you'd threatened to off yourself for her benefit?"

Ricardo didn't blink. "If you hurt her in any way, our deal is off."

Black Hat clenched the hilt of his cane. "Understood."

No longer able to control his rage, Black Hat psychically swung the front door open and stomped through it. Lita was still waiting in the hearse. Of course, it would've been pointless for her to have made a break for it, but it relieved him that she hadn't at least tried.

As he joined her in the car and barked for the auto-drive to take them home, Lita noticed his frustration. He noticed her sadness. Not wanting to seem like he cared, Black Hat focused his gaze out the window. But Lita just couldn't keep quiet.

"You didn't have to do that," she said softly.

He snorted through his nostrils. "Actually, I did."

Lita sighed. "You could've left my dad in jail. And you didn't have to give me time with him. And even if your reasons were totally selfish, I…thanks."

Black Hat gripped the hilt of his cane. "Why do you still care for him?"

She blinked at the question. "He's my father."

"He's the reason you're in this situation," he said under his breath.

"Well, yeah, but…_you_ don't hate your mother for the things she did, do you?"

His cane splintered between his fingers. "My mother had no choice."

"Papi doesn't have that many either. He grew up an orphan, you know? He only started stealing because he was trying to survive the streets. Not much different from you."

This time, he did look at her. "Except that I moved past all that and made something of myself! But _that_ man…that man's actions condemned his own daughter!"

Lita narrowed her eyes. "If there's anyone to blame for my situation, it's me. I sold my soul because I wasn't willing to see him die."

"_You_ would've at least done fine on your own!"

"Not without him," she whispered with a shake of her head.

Black Hat's expression softened as he started to realize something else about Lita. She wasn't simply attached to her father. She was dependent on him. Now that the demon thought about it, every big decision she'd made in her life had been for her father. She'd started stealing for him, she'd stopped stealing for him, she'd sold her soul for him.

"When's the last time you've done something for yourself?" Black Hat asked abruptly.

Lita stared at him, unsure of what had brought this question on. Her mouth opened, but she had difficulty finding an answer.

"Villain or not, Miss Gris," he said slowly, "if you never do anything for yourself, you'll be a martyr for life."

She crossed her arms. "Is it wrong to want to help others?"

"Not to a point of self-annihilation."

Snorting, she turned her face towards the window. "Well, what I want doesn't matter now that you own my soul."

"True," Black Hat said with a shrug. "One cannot always get what they want. Villains simply aren't afraid to try."

"Guess I'm not a real villain then," she said under her breath.

"You will be. When you start thinking about yourself."

"What if I don't _wanna_ be a villain?"

"It's a little late for that, my dear." He smirked. "You're already a branded criminal."

"Criminal is one thing. I've never _hurt _anyone." The rest she mumbled. "That didn't deserve it."

Black Hat grinned, knowing this meant she _had_ hurt someone. "You see? You try to justify your crimes, just as a villain would."

"But _you_ never think about it," Lita said, facing him, "when you hurt someone. How they'd feel. Whether or not anybody would miss them. If they had a mother like you did."

He scoffed. "Did _you_ think about others when you stole from them? How _they_ would be affected by your crimes?"

"W-Well…no, but…" She hung her head. "I was just trying to—"

"Maybe _they_ had some debts to pay off, families to care for. But you never considered that when you robbed them, did you? Face it, Miss Gris. You're aware that it's either kill, or _be_ killed in this world." Feeling triumphant, Black Hat leaned back in his seat. "You're a villain in denial."

Fuming, Lita also leaned back in her seat. "And you're a human being in denial."

"If you'll recall," he said through his teeth, "I haven't been human in nearly two thousand years."

"Doesn't change the fact that you _were_ one. Which means you're just as capable of doing good as you are of doing evil."

His grin dropped. "Watch your mouth! I was never _good_ to begin with!" He leaned forward. "You think I was a saint when I was human? I was headed for a hellish afterlife _long_ before I made that deal!"  
"I never said you were good!" Lita leaned toward him. "But you still _do_ good every now and then!"

"I do _not_!" he snapped.

"Then why give me time with my father?"

"That wasn't for _your_ benefit, but _mine_!"

"_How_?!"

He gritted his teeth together. "I don't need to tell _you_!"

The cane shattered in his grasp, causing Lita to jump back.

"I've had it up to _here_," Black Hat shouted, bringing his hand up to his neck, "with your," he lifted his voice an octave to mimic her, "'there's no such thing as good or evil' mantra! You signed your soul over to me, and you are going to be a villain, whether you like it or not!"

Lita was so angry, she couldn't stop her hand from going to her boot. Faster than either of them could think, Lita threw one of her knives at him, striking the demon in the chest. Right where his heart should've been. Black Hat looked down at the knife with a mixture of shock and awe.

"You want me to be a villain?" she said, breathing heavily. "Fine. I'm _done_ being nice."

As she slumped in her seat, Black Hat slowly pulled the knife out of his chest.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said with a chuckle.

But his mirth was short-lived when he caught sight of the woman wiping a tear out of her eye. It wouldn't be the first time he saw her cry, but this would be one of the few times he was the cause. As it should be.

Why did he not like it?

* * *

Lunchtime was tense. Neither Black Hat nor Lita spoke. The only sound was the occasional scraping of forks against their bowls. The demon watched as the woman across from him sat hunched over, stabbing her fork into her salad before crunching on it noisily. He understood the emotion behind this body language all too well.

"You're angry," he said after five full minutes of silence. "Anger is good." Glancing downward, he picked at a cherry tomato. "It motivates you to get the things you want."

Lita brought her fork down hard. "You don't give a flying _fuck_ about what _I_ want!" She glared up at him. "You only think about yourself!"

He met her eyes with a cold stare. "It's what villains do."

"Right." She snorted. "You said that. Well, you know what _this_ villain wants right now?" She sat up so quickly that she knocked her chair over. "Not to eat lunch with _you_!"

Black Hat dropped his fork as his eye narrowed. "Sit back down."

Ignoring him, Lita grabbed her bowl and headed for the door. Black Hat materialized into her path, his patience wearing thin.

"I _said_," he growled, the room darkening as he increased his height slightly to tower over her. "Sit. Back. _Down_."

"Why?" Lita said, boldly glaring up at him. "You wanted me to act more like a villain, didn't you? Well, here I am!" She spread her arms out dramatically. "Thinking about what I want!"

Black Hat bared his teeth, reminding her of their sharpness. But he didn't have to inhale to tell that this did not faze her. She'd been unafraid of his threats for a long time. He'd come to accept that by now.

What angered him was that she was speaking to him so disrespectfully! And after he'd had her visit her father! Why was she acting so ungrateful?!

Gripping his claws into fists was all he could do to stop himself from wringing that pretty little neck of hers!

"You also signed a contract, Miss Ladrona," he said in a warning tone, "swearing to obey my every order! You are still a henchgirl, and no matter _what_ your desires, you must NEVER DEFY YOUR BOSS!"

They stood there for a while, engaged in a heated staring contest. All the while, Lita tried rationalizing her anger. In the car, Black Hat had told her to start thinking about what she wanted. The truth was she had no idea what she wanted! She knew she wanted to be with her father, but at the same time, she didn't think she could go back to that old routine of endless job-searching and trying to make ends meet. She didn't want to be a villain, but now that the cops knew she worked for Black Hat, all chances of following a legitimate career had been thrown out the window.

There was also the matter that as long as Black Hat owned her soul, being a criminal was her only option. As had been demonstrated at the police station, she couldn't go anywhere without this brand. But unlike her boss, her name didn't strike fear into people's hearts. She couldn't take down a whole precinct with very little effort. She worked for the most powerful villain there was, but was still on the lowest rung of the ladder. Just as she'd always been.

"Alright," Lita said after much consideration. "How about a compromise?"

Light returned to the room as Black Hat cocked his head curiously. "Compromise?"

She nodded. "I'm tired of cleaning most of the day, when heists are so infrequent. I…I wanna do more." Placing her free hand on her hip, she firmly said, "_And_ I want you to start paying me. Doesn't have to be much, given that I live here rent-free. Just enough to make me feel like less of a slave and more of an employee."

Fascinated by her request, Black Hat shrank back to normal size. "Is this your way of asking for a promotion?"

She paused to think about it. "Yes. That's _exactly_ what this is."

She waited for him to say no. After all, she'd never been offered a promotion in her life. Not even a raise. But Black Hat gave her a satisfied grin.

"What brought on this sudden ambition?" he asked.

"Well…" She lowered her head. "At the station, if…if you hadn't shown up when you did, I…I would've been screwed. You've…you've kept me under wraps. I've only been in a few commercials and to a couple of meetings. Not enough for the public to know me. And I know I said a thief shouldn't draw attention to herself, but…I _want_ people to know who I am." She met his gaze. "Who I work for."

The demon nodded in understanding. "You want to be feared."

"Respected," she said quickly.

He shrugged. "Same difference."

She shook her head. "I just don't wanna have to wait for you to swoop in next time someone pulls a gun at me. And someone will." Decidedly, she straightened up. "I'm already affiliated with you. Might as well go all in."

If only it were possible for the corners of Black Hat's mouth to go up any further.

"You make a convincing argument," he said, placing his hands behind his back. "Of course, you've taken me completely by surprise with this request. I'll need some time to think about exactly what position to give you."

Lita relaxed under his gaze. "Fair enough."

Having said her peace, she turned and set her bowl back onto the desk. Quietly, she lifted her chair from the floor and sat back down. Black Hat chuckled to himself as he moved around the desk to rejoin her.

_Caught you at last, my little villainess. Hook, line, and sinker._

* * *

**I read on the Villainous Wiki that Black Hat is actually a proficient singer, but his singing can make people go mad.**

**"5.0.5.'s Secret Fanfic Folder" is another little idea I have. Who'd be up for it?**


	29. Something There

**Short chapter, but that's because the next couple will have a lot more going on!**

**The title should suggest a few things.**

* * *

"This is the last time I let you navigate!" Flug shouted back to Dementia as they entered the mansion, the two of them still in their camp attire. "I swear, you're directionally challenged, among other things!

"Wasn't _my_ fault the GPS broke," Dementia said with a shrug. "And we got here, didn't we?"

"You led us through a _hurricane_!" Flug struggled to bring their luggage in, as his right arm was in a cast. "Can you at least help me with these bags?"

"I dunno," she said, crossing her arms with a humph. "I might be too _directionally challenged_ to carry them!"

Dropping the bags, Flug waved his fist at her. "Why the _hell_ do I put up with you?!"

"Cuz everyone knows _I'm_ the cute one!" she exclaimed, poking his goggles with her fingers. "And _you're_ the dumb one!"

The scientist growled in frustration. "Dementia, I swear, one of these days—"

"FLUUUUUUUUG!"

He turned to see Lita and 5.0.5. running towards him with open arms. It relieved him to see that they had survived the past six weeks alone with Black Hat. Before Flug could warn them about his broken arm, he was swept into a very tight group hug.

"Yes, yes, I've missed you guys too!" he screamed, wincing at the cracking sound. "But you see…my arm!"

"Oh my gosh!" Lita exclaimed as she and the bear broke out of the hug. "What happened?"

"Arts and crafts," he replied dryly.

She cocked her head. "What were you crafting? Pistols?"

He shook his head. "Macaroni collages."

Utterly baffled, she didn't press for any further details.

"What did I say about affectionate gestures?" Black Hat said, popping up behind Flug and giving the poor man a fright.

"M-Morning, s-s-sir!" Flug said with a shaky salute.

"Aw, come on, boss!" Lita said, placing one hand on Flug's shoulder while lowering his good hand. "We haven't seen Flug in ages! Just give us this?"

Black Hat huffed. "If you ask me, it was a lot more peaceful without you two idiots running around and wrecking things."

"Did you miss _me_, baby?" Dementia asked, leaping towards him with her arms open.

The demon didn't even look at her as he shoved his claw into her face and extended his arm so that she was on the far side of the hall. "That's quite enough of that. Don't you two have work to catch up on after your time off?"

"Time off?" Lita put her hands on her hips. "You sent them to work at _your_ summer camp!"

His eye rolled tiredly towards her. "Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"

She scoffed. "With you, it's hard to tell."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. You all still have work to do, so change out of those ridiculous outfits and get to it." He grunted as he sauntered away. "Remind me to design new camp uniforms."

Once he was gone, Lita and 5.0.5. picked up Flug's and Dementia's luggage.

"So, how was camp?" Lita asked as they all walked towards the elevator.

Flug grumbled. "The little monsters tied my underwear to the flagpole!"

"That was _my_ idea!" Dementia said proudly. "Such good listeners!"

He leaned towards Lita to whisper, "Could you imagine me dealing with _that_ for six weeks? Took all my willpower not to murder her."

"Sounds like you had fun," Lita said dryly.

"Anyway, how have _you_ been doing? I saw your new outfit in the commercials. You looked so evil!"

"Thanks." She blushed. "The boss bought it for me while we were in Paris."

Dementia's deranged smile dropped. "He…he took you shopping? In _Paris_?"

Lita shrugged. "He said all my outfits were too 'cutesy' for a villain meeting."

The mutant's eyes narrowed. "He called you _cutesy_?!"

"P-Pretty sure he meant it sarcastically, Dementia!" Flug said rapidly.

"Yeah, yeah, sarcasm," Lita said. "Just like when he told everyone in Paris we were on our honeymoon."

Now Dementia _and_ Flug looked at her in shock. "WHAT?!"

"Just pretend, of course!" she added quickly. "Undercover and all that!"

Of course, she left out the fact that she and Black Hat had unintentionally shared a bed for one night.

"R-Right," Flug said, shaking his head. "But…he didn't try anything funny, did he?"

The scientist knew his boss wasn't the type, but he was also unpredictable sometimes, and Flug didn't want Lita to be hurt. Especially in _that_ sense.

"Nope," she said, much to his relief. "Perfect gentleman. Or…you know, as gentlemanly as Black Hat can get."

_Except that he stayed awake all night watching me sleep while my head was on his shoulder._ She left out this detail as well.

"Well, you don't have to worry about being alone with him anymore now that we're back," Flug said as the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah," Dementia said, glaring at the other woman. "So, no more schemes about coming between me and my darling! I'm watching you!"

Using two fingers, she pointed at her eyes and then at Lita.

"Oh, please!" Lita said, rolling her eyes. "Like he'd give a flying—"

She was cut off as everyone tried to squeeze into the elevator at the same time, resulting in Flug having a few possible new injuries to worry about.

"Remind me," he wheezed, "to build a bigger elevator."

* * *

"_Híjole_, I've missed your cooking, Flug!" Lita exclaimed at lunchtime.

"Good thing I've had a lot of practice using my left hand," Flug said, scooping a slice of lasagna onto a plate on a tray. "Just in case something like this happened." He struggled to pick up the tray with one hand. "I'll join you once I've taken this to Black Hat."

"Don't trouble yourself," Lita said, snatching the tray from him. "I'm on my way up there, anyway."

At the table, Dementia's jaw dropped, bits of chewed lasagna spilling from her mouth. Flug was equally surprised when Lita placed her own plate on the tray.

"You're…what?" he asked.

"Boss texted me to have lunch with him," Lita said, a big smile on her face as she grabbed arsenic from the spice rack and sprinkled it onto Black Hat's plate.

Dementia closed her mouth. "He…invited _you_ to lunch?!"

"He _texted_ you?" Flug questioned.

"Mmm-hmm," Lita said, not seeming to notice their confusion. "I know we have a lot to catch up on, but you know, can't defy the boss! But don't worry, I'll see you guys at dinner!"

The two of them stared wide-eyed as Lita picked up the tray and practically skipped out of the kitchen. 5.0.5. was the only one who didn't seem concerned, humming as he sat at the table with his food.

"What is happening here?" Dementia asked after a long period of silence.

"For once, I agree with you, Dementia," Flug said. "Black Hat's actually eating _with_ someone? And _texting_?! Usually he just pulls us out of nowhere when he wants to see us! And…is it my imagination or did Lita actually seem…_excited_?" He scratched his head. "What exactly happened while we were gone?"

5.0.5. grunted happily as he took a bite of lasagna.

"They've been having lunch _every day_ now?" Flug said in bewilderment.

"Bao!"

He put his hand to his already covered mouth. "What do you mean they've been doing _more_ than that?!"

"I told you!" Dementia screamed, slamming her fist onto the table. "She's a homewrecker!"

"For the last time, Dementia!" Flug said, facepalming himself. "Black Hat is not into women, men, or _anything_, with or without a pulse!"

She gestured to the doorway. "Then why's he lunching with her, genius?"

"It's…true." He lowered his good hand. "Black Hat has never invited _anyone_ to lunch before. Unless it was to _be_ lunch. But if that were the case, Lita wouldn't be so eager to…I mean _no one's_ eager to see Black Hat! Except you, but you're in…uh…"

With a hand on her hip, Dementia stood. "Wanna go spy on 'em?"

"Yes, let's."

They bolted out of the kitchen, leaving 5.0.5. with a forkful of lasagna in his mouth. Glancing around, he made a noise, as if to say, "Where did everybody go?"

* * *

"What are they doing? What are they doing?" Dementia demanded, peering over Flug's shoulder as she tried to get a view of the live feed on his laptop screen.

"Nothing's happened yet!" Flug exclaimed, scooting to the side to give her room. "She's just bringing the boss his lunch!"

Onscreen was a bird's-eye view of Black Hat's office. Flug and Dementia watched curiously as Lita set a plate of lasagna in front of their employer before sitting across from him at his desk.

"_I'm telling you!_" Lita said, picking up her plate. "_I've missed Flug's killer lasagna!_"

Black Hat sniffed the piece of pasta on his fork. "_With arsenic in here, it certainly _is_ killer_."

"_Oh, that was _my _personal touch. I know how much you like poison._"

"_So thoughtful,_" he said, placing a hand over his chest.

Dementia growled. "That dirty little boyfriend stealer!"

"One," Flug said, holding up a finger, "he was never your boyfriend to begin with. Two, unlike you, Lita is a responsible, sensible adult, and there is no way she is insane enough to even so much as touch—WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!"

He brought his covered face close to the screen to check that he wasn't imagining things. He wasn't. During their conversation, Lita had reached out and touched Black Hat's hand. The weirdest part was that the demon wasn't pulling away.

"See?!" Dementia said, pointing. "Look at that bitch! She's all over him like the sweat in your pits!"

"Th-That doesn't mean anything!" Flug said, self-consciously covering his pits. "Th-There could be a number of reasons why she's touching his hand! And why he's…_letting_ her." He could feel the sweat coming. "L-Let's just keep listening and get to the bottom of this!"

In the video, Black Hat finally retracted his hand as he grinned toothily at Lita. "_By the way, I've been thinking over your request for a promotion, and I believe I know just the position for you_."

"_Really?_" Lita looked excited for a moment before frowning. "_Wait. If it's President of the Garbage Department, or something, I'm putting holy water in your next meal._"

Black Hat chuckled, which confused the onlookers. Normally, he'd punish someone for such a remark.

"_No, no, no._" He shook his head. "_That role's already been filled by Dementia._"

"Hey!" Dementia shouted, while Flug snickered.

"_Your skills go beyond the physical, Lita_," Black Hat said, standing from his seat. "_From what I've seen, you could do well in management. How about…Head of the Sales Department?_"

"What did I tell you?" Flug said with relief. "He's not romancing her. He's just promoting her. And she deserves it, after being here for…only…six months."

"_It'd be a fitting role for you, don't you think?_" Black Hat said, coming around the desk. "_You've already proven yourself to be a natural at sales._"

"_I _do _have a lot of experience in retail._" Lita bit down on the prongs of her fork, as if thinking about it. "_Well…what would I have to do?_"

He waved his hand as he walked behind her seat. "_Answer calls, keep track of the budget, submit daily sales reports, pitch new products, handle shipments…_"

Flug's shoulders sagged as Black Hat listed these duties. "But…_I_ do all that."

"_What's the catch?_" Lita asked, folding her arms.

The demon rested a hand at the head of her chair and peered around at her. "_The catch is that these will be added to your current duties. And you will have to wear that uniform I bought you more frequently, given that you'll be attending more meetings and business trips. Do you think you can handle all that extra work?_"

She gave him a skeptic look. "_Who do I have to kill?_"

"_No killing necessary,_" he said, holding up his free hand. "_This time._"

She nodded. "_Yeah, I think I'd be okay with that._"

"_Excellent!_" Black Hat exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he moved to her side. "_Now as for that salary you requested, how does five thousand pesos a month sound?_"

Lita's jaw dropped. "_Five thousand?! That's…that's more than I've ever made at _any_ job!_"

"That's," Flug said, his hands clenching, "more than _I_ make."

"Wait," Dementia said, turning to him. "He actually _pays_ you?"

"How do you think I'm able to buy you those phones?"

She shrugged. "Steal 'em?"

He smacked his forehead. "You can't exactly _steal_ an unlimited data plan! Not to mention you have to set up an account and—"

"Shush!" Dementia said, shoving Flug so hard he fell out of his seat. "They're talking again!"

"_I…really don't know how to thank you, boss,_" Lita said.

"_Then don't,_" Black Hat said as he returned to his seat. "_It also occurred to me that you should have your own desk, considering you'll be doing a lot more paperwork._"

She leaned forward excitedly. "_Don't department heads usually get their own office?_"

"_One step at a time. You could do your work right here._"

Snapping his fingers, he made a bare desk half the size of his appear in the corner, right beside the double doors. Lita gasped as a nameplate materialized a second afterward.

"_This way,_" Black Hat said with a smirk, "_you won't be cluttering _my_ desk when we're working together._"

When Flug stood back up from the floor, Dementia's face was raging red.

"D-Dementia," the scientist said slowly. "C-Calm down. It's not what you—"

"THAT LITTLE BITCH IS OUT TO REPLACE US!"

"She is not—"

"Didn't you hear him, Fluggie?!" she cried, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "First he has her stealing—which was _my_ thing—now he's got her doing your boring but totally-your-thing paper junk, next thing you know _she'll_ be the one making all the fancy gadgets and MARRYING MY BLACKIE!"

Without even thinking—as Dementia normally does—she snatched Flug's paper bag right off his head and started hyperventilating into it. The scientist cried out as he hastily reached into his lab coat for one of his spare bags, silently cursing that he only had one free hand at the moment. He turned his back to the panicking mutant as he put it on.

"You," he said, swiping the first bag from her with a scowl, "are overreacting."

"_You're_ one to talk!" Dementia barked. "You were the one complaining about how she's taking half your job and getting paid more than you! And how come he doesn't pay _me_?!"

"You're more a pet than an employee," Flug said dryly, tucking the now crumpled paper bag into his lab coat. "And yes, I will admit. The, um, extra attention Black Hat is giving her lately is…concerning. But it's not our place to question our boss' decisions."

"_If you do well in this position, Lita,_" came Black Hat's voice from the laptop, "_who knows? Perhaps one day you'll become my second-in-command._"

"Second-in-_what-now_?!" Flug screeched, his head snapping towards the screen.

"_Isn't Flug your second-in-command?_" Lita asked.

Black Hat huffed. "_You're much more competent. You actually get things done._"

The scientist's goggles seemed to crack at that comment.

"Still think I'm overreacting?" Dementia said, gesturing to the computer. "And it's not just my jealousy talking! Even the fucking _bear_ can see that they've gotten _chummier_ since we've been gone!"

Trying not to explode from frustration, Flug took a deep breath. "We…don't know these things for certain. Y-You know how Black Hat is. He likes to manipulate people. This could, uh, be his way of manipulating _her_! I mean," he forced a laugh, "it took me five fucking years to become Black Hat's second-in-command! First, he shipped me off to that fucking institute of his, then that fucking crime university while_ she_ doesn't even have a fucking high school diploma and hasn't killed a single person while _I_ killed four hundred and fifteen people when I was a fucking teen and she's only here for six months and getting paid _more_ than me! What does she even need that money for if _I'm_ the one doing all the shopping?!"

Seeing that he was wheezing for air, Dementia took off his bag and put it to his mouth so he could start hyperventilating. It wasn't until after five breaths that he realized his face was uncovered.

With a shriek, he hastened the bag back on. "Stop doing that!"

Thankfully, he had been facing away from Dementia, so she hadn't seen.

"Stop using a paper bag for a mask!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway, what are we gonna do about this?"

"What do you mean?" Flug asked, smoothing out the wrinkles in his bag.

Putting his arm around him, she whispered, "You wanna be the one to hide the body, or should I just eat the remains?" She giggled wickedly. "Please, please, _please_, pick the second one!"

"We are _not_," Flug said, pushing her away, "murdering Lita!"

"Suit yourself," Dementia said with a shrug. "I work better alone, anyway."

"Not so fast." He grabbed the front of her hoodie. "You do realize that killing a fellow employee is strictly forbidden unless Black Hat permits it, right? If you kill Lita, and Black Hat finds out—which he _will_—your relationship status will be the _least_ of your worries!" He mumbled under his breath. "It's the only reason I haven't killed _you_ yet."

"What do ya want me to do?" Dementia said, gripping his wrist so tight, forcing him to let go. "Let the little tramp trample all over us until we're like those lab rejects you throw out every week?!"

"This was my _good_ hand," Flug grumbled as he struggled to flex his now sore wrist.

"_You_ may be too chicken to try and do anything, but _I'm _going to make sure things get back to the way they were_ before_ that harlot—"

Just then, Black Hat materialized between the two minions, causing them to jump back in shock. What was even _more_ shocking was that Lita appeared with him, clinging to his arm.

"We could've just _walked_," she said, glaring sideways at the demon.

"Then we wouldn't have gotten to enjoy _this_," Black Hat said, pointing to Flug as he rushed to slam the laptop closed before they could see what it was open to.

Catching Dementia's narrowed glare, Lita let go of her boss and stepped to the side, only for Black Hat to put his arm around her.

"Lita is our new Head of Sales," the demon said bluntly. "Flug, she will be taking over some of your duties, specifically those concerning money and marketing, so answer any questions she might have." Gently nudging Lita towards the scientist, he whispered, "I certainly hope you won't disappoint me, my dear."

"R-Right," Lita stammered, feeling the uncomfortable stares from both Dementia and Flug.

After magicking her uniform onto her body, Black Hat teleported out of the lab. There was a long, tense period of silence as Lita glanced between her two colleagues.

"Um, so…" Lita bit her lip. "F-Flug, I…I'm supposed to be…budgeting and stuff, but…it's been so long since I've made any complicated calculations like that, so…I was hoping you could…show me how you do it, so I don't make any mistakes?"

Flug's bag unwrinkled, as if his expression underneath were softening. He'd been so busy getting jealous over someone doing better in the organization than him, he had forgotten just who that person was. Lita was a decent person, at least in the sense that she wasn't out to get him like every other villain he'd met. She had been the first one, other than 5.0.5., to treat him like a human being for a long while. And she certainly didn't tease and torment him like Dementia and Black Hat.

The scientist had been thinking about this all wrong. He shouldn't be jealous over Lita taking over half his duties. He should be grateful that he had less work on his hands! And that he'd be collaborating more with a colleague he respected. The pay discrepancy was still a bummer, but he knew talking to Black Hat about it was a lost cause. And for the sake of their friendship, Flug chose not to bring it up with Lita.

Yes, it was surprising that he could actually admit this to himself, but Flug very much considered Lita to be his friend.

"Yeah?" Dementia scoffed, poking Lita in the chest. "Well, Flug's just got one thing to say to you! Don't you, Fluggie?"

After sending the mutant a blank stare, Flug gently led Lita away from her. "So, how much math _do_ you know?"

Dementia's jaw dropped as the other two walked away and began conversing about numbers. Once their voices were out of hearing, she growled furiously.

"Doesn't _anyone_ fucking listen to me in this fucking mansion?!"

* * *

**As much as I love writing romantic fluff, I was missing my evil bickering siblings.**


	30. Shall We Dance?

**Honestly, there were SO many possible titles for this chapter. I eventually settled on a "The King And I" reference. But, if you want the full playlist that inspired this chapter:  
****"Beauty and the Beast" (doi!)  
****"So Close" from "Enchanted"  
****"Can I Have This Dance?" from "High School Musical 3"  
"It Only Happens When I Dance With You"  
"Are We Dancing?" from "The Happiest Millionaire"  
"****Learn To Do It (Reprise)" from "Anastasia" (oh, ESPECIALLY this one!)**

**Due to this being a T-rated fic, I'll leave the beginning of this chapter open to interpretation...**

* * *

"So, what do you think of the Knife-O-Matic?" Flug asked, pressing the red button to make a series of sharp knives retract into the metal box in his hand.

Black Hat and Lita stood a few feet away. He was smiling sadistically while she was trying in vain to wipe the blood stains out of her gray coat.

"Well, uh," she said, gulping down the vomit in her throat, "that thing certainly takes a…slice out of life, doesn't it?"

"Ooh, we could use that for a slogan!" Black Hat exclaimed, pointing to Flug. "Write that down!"

Flug picked up his clipboard and pencil.

"Now if only you could invent something that could get these blood stains out," Lita said, her arms flopping to her sides in defeat.

"How do you think I manage to keep my lab coats this white all the time?" the scientist replied with a wink.

"When you're done with all that," Black Hat said, slinking towards the airlock door, "I want you both in my office to discuss the ball preparations."

"What ball?" Lita asked.

"I'll explain later," the demon said, pressing the button to open the door. "Good job on the Knife-O-Matic, Flug."

"Thank you, sir." After taking a moment to process, Flug looked up from his clipboard, breaking the tip of his pencil. "Wait, what'd you say?"

Without looking at him, Black Hat said, "My office. Five minutes."

The door shut behind the demon, leaving Flug utterly flabbergasted.

"Either I'm dreaming," he said, "or the inter-dimensional portal malfunctioned again and replaced our Black Hat with another version of him from a parallel universe."

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked, taking off her jacket.

He looked at her blankly. "He just said I did a…a…a _good_ job!"

"So?" She shrugged. "You _did _do a good job."

"Yeah, but he's never said anything like that to my face!"

Snorting, Lita playfully poked his paper bag. "He _still_ didn't say it to your face."

"Point is," Flug said, gently pushing her hand away, "I never hear praise from him. Ever."

"Really?" She tapped her chin. "Cuz he's always saying that I'm—"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Lita paused. "Nothing. Come on, we don't wanna keep the boss waiting."

"Right," Flug said, setting down his clipboard. "I'll, uh…take care of your jacket when I can."

"Thanks, _mi amigo_."

The scientist's mind was still trying to make sense of everything as they headed for Black Hat's office. Ever since Flug and Dementia had returned from camp over a month ago, the boss had been acting…strangely. He was still evil, of course, but lately he'd been doing things slightly out-of-character for him. For one thing, he'd been yelling a lot less frequently. Flug hadn't had to treat any more broken bones since the arts and crafts incident. And even when it seemed like Black Hat was about to incinerate him or something, the demon would hesitate and calm down after a minute or so. Flug couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

Then there was the unusual amount of time Black Hat had been spending with Lita, now Head of the Sales Department. In fact, Flug hardly saw one without the other these days. Which shouldn't be a surprise with them sharing an office space. But he'd even overhear them in the halls, talking about ideas for products. The other day, he'd found them playing chess in the library and laughing. _Laughing_.

And, as 5.0.5. had said, the two of them ate lunch together every single day. Flug had watched a few of their eating sessions on the security cameras, wondering what they could possibly be doing in all that time. It turned out they talked. A lot. Not just about the organization, but things as simple as bad work stories, the latest TV shows, the _weather_. Flug didn't know what to make of it, as he'd never seen Black Hat act this casually around anyone. But he didn't say anything, because questioning the boss was normally a death wish.

When Lita and Flug arrived in Black Hat's office, Dementia and 5.0.5. were there too, the former perched provocatively on the boss' desk. Sighing, Black Hat pushed the mutant off as he sat down in his chair.

"As I'm sure you're well aware, today marks the beginning of October," Black Hat said. "Which means that soon it will be Día de los Muertos."

Lita's face lit up. Día de los Muertos, or the Day of the Dead, was a big deal on Hat Island, with most of its residents being of Mexican heritage. It was one of the few holiday celebrations Black Hat didn't attempt to sabotage, being centered around death. And the trick-or-treating that would occur on Halloween night before the Day of the Dead festivities was something he greatly encouraged. Especially the "trick" aspect.

When she was a child, Lita used to go trick-or-treating with her parents, insisting each year that they wear the spookiest costumes! Then the next night, they would paint their faces and go to the Day of the Dead parade downtown! After her mother had passed away, Lita and her father would light a candle by her picture on the mantel every year, as their own little makeshift _ofrenda_. It was the only thing remotely religious they'd ever done.

"Which means," Black Hat said, addressing Lita especially, "it will be time for my annual Day of Death Ball."

"It's a sort of party we throw every November 1st," Flug explained. "You know, since villains usually have their own plans on Halloween night."

"Is it a costume party?" Lita asked.

"No, no." Black Hat shook his head. "I tried holding a masquerade once, only for a few heroes to infiltrate it. Which, in hindsight, was made _easy_ for them, as they were allowed to wear masks!"

"Ah." Lita nodded. "Makes sense."

Black Hat snapped his fingers, causing one scroll to appear in each of his subordinate's hands. "Here are your lists of duties in preparation for the ball. I expect you to follow them to the letter."

Everyone unfurled their scrolls and began reading. Lita's tasks involved a lot of cleaning, decorating and heavy-lifting.

"Why's mine always the longest?" Flug grumbled, gazing down at the folds of parchment at his feet.

"Bao!" 5.0.5. exclaimed happily.

"You're in charge of the food!" Lita said, peering over at his list. "Thank goodness."

Dementia's scroll was the shortest. "'Make sure Dementia doesn't mess everything up?'" She crumpled the paper. "Aw, come on, honeybun! I can be helpful! Let me handle the decorations or something!"

"You'd just destroy them all," Flug said flatly. "Or you'd just forget to do them entirely!"

Lita glanced at the length of hers and Flug's lists. "We…_could_ use all the help we can get." She looked at Black Hat. "Surely there's _something_ Dementia can do?"

The demon locked gaze with Lita for a moment before turning back to the mutant. "You want a task, Dementia?" He paused to think. "Very well. You can be in charge of…silverware."

Dementia brightened up. "Including the…_knives_?!"

Lita immediately regretted defending her case.

"Yes," Black Hat said with a grin. "Including the knives."

"Sir," Flug said nervously, "are you sure that's a good—?"

"Thank you, baby!" Dementia cried, leaning forward onto the desk.

"Yes, yes, whatever." Black Hat pushed her face away. "Why don't you go pick out what you're going to wear, or something else that gets you as far away from here as possible?"

"Oh, right!" the lizard-girl exclaimed, not catching the insulting part of that sentence. "Just let me see if any of them are in one piece!"

She was out of there like Speedy Gonzales.

"5.0.5.," Black Hat said, dropping his grin, "make sure to only serve finger foods at the ball."

Looking at each other, Flug and Lita simultaneously uttered, "Ohhh."

"Wait." Lita glanced at her boss unsurely. "When you say 'finger foods,' you're talking about food people eat with their hands, right?"

The demon smirked. "Sure."

She chose to pretend he was only messing with her. "So…will we be acting as servers, or…?"

"Leave the serving to the Hatbots." Black Hat pointed to her list. "Your tasks are focused on preparations. During the event itself, your duty is to represent Black Hat Organization by entertaining the guests."

She blinked. "What exactly do you mean by 'entertain?'"

"You know, mingle, pitch new products, dance with any guests who ask—"

"Dance?" Lita said in a small voice, crinkling her list slightly between her fingers.

Flug sensed her uneasiness. "It's customary. Don't worry, you won't be required to flirt with anyone."

"Certainly not!" Black Hat said gruffly. "It's just a mere courtesy for the guests, and good for business. After all, you can't have a ball without dancing."

Lita looked down at her feet. "I'm, uh…not sure I can do that."

The demon frowned. "This isn't a request, Miss Ladrona. I expect all of you to be pulling your weight for this—"

"That's not what I meant! It's just…you see…the thing is…" She bit her lip in embarrassment. "I…I can't dance."

Flug turned to her in surprise. "You…can't dance?"

"I…never learned." Her shoulders sagged, allowing her long parchment to brush against the floor. "I never went to any of my school dances and…didn't really go out after that so…I never had the opportunity…there was never a need to…"

Black Hat stared at her as she trailed off. Then he stood suddenly from his seat, startling everyone with the noise.

He turned his head sharply towards 5.0.5. "Leave."

The bear knew better than to argue. Once he was gone, Black Hat walked around his desk and went over to the gramophone he kept on a small round table by the window. Placing one hand behind his back, he mentally cranked the contraption and then took the needle between his fingers, lowering it onto the record. A classical waltz began to play. Lita recognized it as "Tales from the Vienna Woods" by Johann Straus.

"Flug," Black Hat said, turning towards them. "If you would."

"Huh?" Flug didn't know what was going on, until his boss gestured towards Lita. "Oh! Right now, sir?"

"Yes, right now."

The scientist quickly rolled up his list and then stuffed it into his lab coat.

"Once you've accepted someone's invitation to dance," Black Hat said, suddenly appearing behind Lita and snatching up her scroll, "you start with a bow."

As Black Hat set the parchment down onto his desk, he darted his eye at Flug. Catching on, the scientist quickly bowed. Lita was about to follow his lead when Black Hat gripped her shoulders.

"A lady curtsies," he said shortly, taking off her wide-brimmed hat. "You _do_ know how to curtsy, don't you?"

"Uh…" Lita looked down as she crossed one foot over the other. "Like this?"

Her legs wobbled awkwardly as she bent them. Rolling his eye, Black Hat took her arms in his hands.

"Hold your arms out for balance," he said, bringing them up, "as you hold out your skirts to the sides. Now, as you bend your knees, lower your head, and arch the back ever so slightly as you bow."

The next attempt wasn't exactly graceful, but she at least didn't wobble this time.

"Good enough," Black Hat grunted, moving in between Flug and Lita. "Now, traditionally, the male leads."

"But, uh, that doesn't matter so much these days!" Flug interjected, holding up a finger. "You know, since not all men are into women and not all women are—"

"But since _Flug_," Black Hat said sharply, "is more experienced, he'll be leading you in this one."

"You waltz?" Lita asked Flug.

He shrugged. "I dabble."

"Take his left hand in your right." Black Hat circled the two of them as he guided them into position. "Place your left hand on his shoulder. Feet shoulder-width apart. Eyes up. Stand up straight, you oaf!"

Flug cried out as he was smacked hard on the spine.

"Now," Black Hat said, stepping back to give them space, "Flug will be leading you in a circle to your right. Waltzes tend to be in three counts. Eventually, you will be able to feel them, but for now, I will count them out for you. Ready?"

"No," Lita said quietly.

"One, two, three, one, two, three…"

As the demon counted, Flug gently pushed his right hand against Lita's waist, pulling her right hand in his left. This was meant to urge her in the correct direction, but she was a little late to start moving. She hastened her step to catch up with him. This resulted in her stepping on his toes.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," she whispered.

She looked down at her feet, trying to follow the direction Flug was going. In doing so, she wasn't paying attention to where her head was moving and ended up butting him in the chest.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

Thinking it would get them back on beat, Lita pushed against Flug's left hand. He toppled back from the unexpected pressure.

"One, two, thr—you're supposed to let _him_ lead!" Black Hat exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Lita shouted.

"It's okay! Just rel—AH!" Flug cried out as his foot was stepped on again.

"Sorry!"

Black Hat facepalmed himself. "Oh for the love of… Must I do _everything_ around here?!"

Taking off his coat, he stomped over to the dancing pair.

"Step aside, you idiot!" he shouted, shoving Flug out of the way. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Lita was caught off-guard as Black Hat took her right hand and placed his other hand on her waist.

"First of all, it's a lot easier," Black Hat said as he pulled her closer, causing her to squeak, "when you're this close to your partner."

Her cheeks flushed at the intimate contact. She lowered her head in hopes that he wouldn't see.

"Flug," Black Hat said, "keep time for us."

"Oh!" Flug said, still shocked that Black Hat had taken over. "R-Right, uh…one, two, three, one, two three…"

Again, Lita wasn't ready. She quickened her step to keep in time with Black Hat. He didn't cry out as she stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, pulling herself away.

"I told you," Black Hat said, pulling her back. "Let _me_ lead."

"Sorry!"

"And stop apologizing, it's pathetic."

"S—" She winced. "Yes, boss."

She looked down, only to see that her feet were moving in the opposite direction as his. Sighing heavily, Black Hat stopped their dancing for a moment.

"Pay no attention to your feet," he said sternly.

"But what if I step on…?"

She trailed off when she felt his cold finger on her chin, gently lifting it so that she could meet his gaze.

"Do you look at your feet when you're fighting?" he asked.

"N-No," she said. "I look at my opponent."

"Exactly. Dancing and fighting are very similar. Only when dancing, you're engaging with a partner, not an opponent. Instead of struggling against me, move _with_ me."

Her eyes followed his hand as it went back to her shoulder.

"What did I just say?"

She looked back at him. "But how will I know what to do if I'm too busy looking at—?"

"You don't _need_ to see what I'm doing," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "You should just feel it."

The electricity shooting up her arm didn't help her nerves. "I…I don't know if…"

A lump caught in her throat as leaned closer and he whispered in her ear, "Just mimic me like you always do."

Lita did not respond, only stood there staring as he drew back.

"I don't hear any counting, Flug!" Black Hat barked suddenly, causing the other two to jump.

"ONE!" the scientist squeaked, coming out of his distraction from listening to them. "Two, three…"

They began moving again. Lita followed her boss' advice and kept her eyes locked to his. He could feel the stiffness of her body beneath his right hand.

"Relax," he whispered. "Don't even think about it. There's no battle for you to win here. We're on the same side."

Taking a deep breath, Lita loosened her desperate grip on his hand and tried to relax.

"That's right," he said with a nod. "Just focus on me."

Keeping her gaze on him, she tried not to think about their movements. After a while, she grew accustomed to stepping around with him in a circle.

"Now, let us try a turn," Black Hat said.

"What?" she said, gripping his shoulder in panic.

"It's very simple. When I lift my hand, I will loosen my hold on yours. Then you will go under my arm. Ready?"

With a gulp, she nodded. He lifted his hand slowly, taking hers with it. She felt his hold on her loosen and took this as the cue to move under his arm and twirl around. She gasped as he brought her back into their previous position.

"Wow," she uttered.

"See?" Black Hat said with a smirk. "You're a natural."

After a few more turns, Lita started feeling more comfortable. Once it was apparent that she had found the tempo, Flug stopped counting and leaned back against the desk to watch.

"Where'd you learn this?" Lita finally asked her dance partner.

Black Hat shrugged. "One must know all the standard dances for social events. I picked up the waltz specifically while in Vienna."

"Explains the Strauss," Lita said, glancing at the record. "Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"He can't work a touch screen to save his life," Flug blurted without even thinking.

The demon sent him a death glare while Lita laughed.

"_You_ try operating one of those blasted things while wearing gloves!" Black Hat shouted, his cheeks darkening.

"How do you even send us those texts?" Lita asked, still giggling.

"Simple! I own a BlackBerry!"

She snorted. "You _are_ old!"

"Well, _excuse_ me," he said as led her into another turn, "but _you_ are twenty-five years old, and have never danced in your life!"

"Touché, boss," she said as she was pulled back in. "Why don't you just take your gloves off when texting?"

He opened his mouth, but found no argument, causing Lita to laugh harder. Bent on revenge, Black Hat grinned mischievously as he snaked his arm further around her waist and scooped her up. Lita cried out as he spun her around, but then laughed at the rush it gave her. When he set her back down, they continued without another word.

Flug watched in bewilderment as they danced, their eyes not leaving each other. Black Hat took unexpected care with every movement, giving Lita's hand a small squeeze whenever he was about to introduce something new. Lita did not fight against him, but submitted to each step. Even when she stumbled, Black Hat did not scold her, but subtly redirected her motion.

The picture before Flug confused him greatly. Lita showed no signs of fear, and Black Hat, no signs anger. Their movements were slow, relaxed. And on Lita's face was the small trace of a smile. And Black Hat…Flug had never seen his boss so calm.

There were a number of explanations for all the time they'd been spending together. Black Hat was probably humoring Lita, in a way to keep her in line. They could've been working on some secret evil project. Hell, Black Hat could've just been bored! But none of that explained the familiarity between them.

Now, seeing them dance while gazing at each other so intensely, Flug came to a panicking conclusion. One he'd dismissed for too long.

_They can't be…?_ _No! Black Hat would never! It would break his rules! And even if he did, there's no way that Lita would… She's too smart for that!_

But the electricity between them now was enough to be seen even in the dark.

_I'm imagining things! I've been hanging around Dementia too much!_

But if it _was_ true, and Black Hat _did_ favor Lita more than he let on, Flug worried for her. Black Hat wasn't the kind of creature to take no for an answer, which was why Flug had always been relieved the demon didn't have a romantic partner. Black Hat cared for no one but himself. Even what he might call love could prove to be dangerous. Not even Lita, who was the strongest person Flug knew, would be able to survive.

The scientist shook these thoughts out of his head. It would never happen. Black Hat had never expressed any interest of a romantic or sexual nature before, and there was no reason for him to start anytime soon. Then again, he'd never acted this _close_ to anyone before. But he was also stubborn, and would never break his own rules.

Flug just hoped Lita understood that.

Meanwhile, Lita was surprised at how easy this was. While dating Paolo, she'd always been too nervous to try dancing with him at the nightclubs he took her to. She'd always thought she'd goof up somehow. After all, she'd never trusted anyone enough to hold her in such a manner, to keep her from falling. Even when she did trip, Black Hat quickly caught her before any disaster could happen. He certainly knew what he was doing. As he'd said, it wasn't that much different from their sparring sessions.

Except this time, she wasn't blindly hoping that he wouldn't hurt her in the process. She was _certain_ he wouldn't hurt her.

After he had spun her out and pulled her back in again, something in Black Hat's expression changed. Lita couldn't quite explain it, but the second she locked gaze with him again, she started feeling dizzy. Her smile faded, and her face became warm. Which was strange, because she was usually freezing around Black Hat. Perhaps she'd adapted to his abnormal body temperature. As he spun her again, her heart pumped with adrenaline.

Black Hat had danced with dozens of women. All out of courtesy, not from any legitimate interest. All of them had cowered in his arms, too afraid to refuse him. While Lita had been nervous at first, she had eased into the waltz beautifully. She still needed much practice, but this proved to be one of the smoothest dances Black Hat had ever engaged in.

When she stopped smiling and her cheeks took on a pinkish color, the demon felt an unfamiliar lurch in his chest. He'd been staring into her blue eyes for several minutes now, and they seemed to grow bigger and brighter by the second. How could someone who'd committed several crimes in the past have such innocent eyes?

And why did he suddenly not want to look away from them?

When Black Hat spun her again, Lita's mind was in too much of a haze to pay attention. Her fingers slid out of his hand and she fell backwards. With the speed of a cheetah, Black Hat swung both arms around her waist, catching her in a dip. Lita was breathing heavily as he slowly brought her up, his eye watching her carefully.

They stood like that for a long while, his arms not moving from her waist. Even after the record had ended.

The sound of Flug clearing his throat broke the spell between them. As if just remembering that the scientist was there, Black Hat released Lita and took a step back. Blushing hard, she turned her face away.

"I, err…" Black Hat tried to think of what to say as he looked her over. "I don't suppose you have anything…suitable to wear to the ball?"

Lita glanced down at her black shirt and pants. "Not unless you want me wearing my uniform."

"Flug," the demon said, snapping his fingers and producing a wad of pesos. "Take Lita into town after lunch and find her a gown." He paused to think. "And take Dementia with you."

Black Hat didn't want to be left alone with that insane girl.

"Boss," Lita said as Flug took the money, "y-you really don't have to—"

"Don't be ridiculous." He waved his hand at her. "I can't have my employees embarrassing me by coming underdressed to a high-class event such as this."

"We'll bring 5.0.5. along too," Flug said, taking Lita's arm as he led her out. "He has a good eye when it comes to dresses."

The small glance Lita sent Black Hat as they exited his office did not escape either man's notice.

Black Hat stood there for several minutes, staring at the doors she had just left through. He raised his hand to his chest, trying to comprehend why it was feeling warm again.

* * *

**I was hoping to get to the Day of Death Ball plot point done in time for Halloween, but sadly that was not to be. Oh well.**


	31. Makeover

**Quick break from romantic fluff. Time for some villainous friendship!**

* * *

The last thing any of the incoming customers of the dress department store at the Hatsville Mall was two of Black Hat's infamous minions sitting casually outside the ladies' changing rooms. The enormous blue bear was playing some game on Flug's tablet, while the paper-bagged mad scientist was scrolling through his messages on his cell. Two of the store's employees stared at the duo from afar.

"Should we call the police?" the younger woman whispered to her manager.

"Not unless you wanna get vaporized!" she replied.

Flug noticed the women out of the corner of his eye and held up a hand towards them. "Just go about your business! We'll be out of your hair shortly!"

The younger woman turned to her manager. "Can I take my break early?"

Nodding nervously, the manager said, "I'll join you."

As the saleswomen scurried away, Flug rolled his eyes towards the two velvet red curtains on either side of the trifold mirror. "Everything alright in there, girls?"

"I've never tried anything like this on before!" Lita shouted from behind the curtain on the left. "I can't reach the freaking zipper!"

"Come on out," Flug said, standing up. "I'll help you with that part."

Lita swept the curtain aside, her other arm behind her as she attempted to keep her dress up. She turned slightly so Flug could zip her up.

"So, what do you think?" Lita asked, coming out completely.

The dress she'd tried on was a bright orange. It was awfully poofy, with puffed-up sleeves and a ruffled skirt. 5.0.5. looked up from the tablet and made a cringy noise.

"W-Well," Flug said, rubbing the back of his neck, "it's a, uh…_interesting_ choice."

Before Lita could check herself out in the mirror, Dementia burst out of her changing room. She'd chosen a red, satin gown that hugged her thighs. Spaghetti straps held it up, the upper half of her back exposed. In the skirt was a slit that allowed her right leg to peek out. Lita had to admit that it suited Dementia, as she couldn't very well imagine the mutant in an old-fashioned ballgown.

"Oh, yeah!" Dementia cried, twirling in front of the mirrors. "Looking red hot, baby!"

5.0.5. grunted approvingly and held up his paws as best he could to make a thumbs-up.

"Eh," Flug said with a shrug. "Better than what you normally wear."

"You look great," Lita said.

"Duh, of course I—whoa!" Dementia exclaimed as she looked the other woman over. "You look like a moldy tangerine!"

"Dementia!" Flug cried.

"Oh, you _know_ you were thinking it!"

Grabbing Lita, she pulled her in front of the mirrors and pointed.

"Uh…" Lita cringed. "She's not wrong." She fingered the ruffles. "It looked good on the rack."

"Yeah, but not on _your_ rack," Dementia spat, gesturing towards her breasts. "But I guess that isn't easy when you don't have much to show."

Giggling, Dementia ran her hands along her own curves, which made Lita and Flug scowl.

"You could at least _try_ to be a bit more helpful!" Lita said, crossing her arms.

Dementia huffed. "And why should I?"

"_Black Hat_ wants us all to look our best," Flug said, hoping the mention of her crush would get her back on track.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes at Lita. "So _she_ can be totally bedazzling enough to steal my hubby?!"

"I don't…" Lita sighed, knowing she had to try a different tactic. "Look at it this way, Dem. If I look nice, more guests are likely to ask me to dance." She smirked. "Which means I'll be too busy with _them_ to spend any time with the boss."

Dementia considered this for a moment. Then she shrugged.

"That dress is _way_ too poofy and frilly," she said, taking a fistful of Lita's skirt. "Seriously, what made you think _ruffles_ were a good idea?" She caught Flug's disapproving gaze. "What? I'm being helpful!"

Dementia moved behind Lita. "And orange is _really_ not your color, kid. It blends too much with your skin tone. Why not just stick with black? It's what you normally wear, isn't it?" She poked at the puffed shoulders. "And what are _these_ things all about? You have pretty nice shoulders, you shouldn't hide 'em!" She gestured proudly to herself. "Showing off skin _really_ gets the boys flocking to ya!"

Lita looked to Flug, silently asking if this was true. He made a so-so sign.

"It's not…_terrible_ advice," Lita admitted. "It's just been so long since I've gone dress-shopping for myself."

"Well, we all make mistakes," Dementia said, pushing her back into the dressing room. "Now get out of that nightmare and let's find you a _real_ gown!"

Throughout the next hour, Dementia practically ransacked the store finding dresses for Lita to try on. Some were short, some were long, some were flouncy and some were tight. Dementia had a critique for all of them, even the ones Lita had thought looked fine.

"This is the seventeenth gown, Dem!" Lita shouted through the curtain. "I swear, if you don't like this one, I'm just gonna ignore your advice from now on!"

"Aw, just come out of there, will ya?" said Dementia, who had by now changed back into her usual outfit. "And stop blaming me for not pulling off what I pick for ya!"

"Okay, but come zip me up first!"

As the curtain swept aside, Flug and 5.0.5., utterly tired, looked up from their electronics before subsequently dropping them. Lita stepped out in a simple, black off-shoulder gown, revealing her shoulders and chest, but not too much cleavage. Her skirt was layered with tulle, but was not as poofy as the first dress. As Lita walked up to the mirror, it felt light on her body. The only decoration was a black ribbon tied in a bow at her right hip. Lita did a little twirl so that she could look at herself from all angles.

"Well?" Lita asked her friends.

"Guhhhhh…" Flug uttered dumbly.

5.0.5. cooed happily as he placed his paws on his cheeks. Lita took this as his sign of approval. She then turned to Dementia, who had her jaw dropped.

"That bad, huh?" Lita asked.

"No!" Flug squeaked. "You should totally keep that one, no matter what Dementia says!"

"Hey!" Dementia exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "I wasn't gonna say anything like that! Just that it fits her body type perfectly and is making me totally question my sexuality!"

Lita decided to ignore that last part.

"So," Dementia said, her tone suddenly becoming chipper. "What ya gonna do with your hair? Put it up in a bun?" She pulled at the end of Lita's ponytail. "Maybe curl it a little?"

Grunting, Lita snatched her ponytail out of her reach. "I was just gonna brush it out a bit, you know?"

The lizard-girl frowned. "You're kidding." She glanced at the others. "She's kidding, right?" She turned back to the other woman. "This is a _ball_, for crying out loud! You can't just go with your hair all plain and flat like that! You _gotta_ let me do your hair!" She pulled at Lita's bangs. "How do you feel about neon green?"

"I am _not_," Lita said, stepping away, "letting you touch my hair!"

"Actually," Flug said thoughtfully, "out of the three of us, Dementia's the best person to go to for hair."

She could not believe he was actually backing Dementia on this one. "Seriously?"

"How do you think I get my bangs to be like this?" Dementia said, proudly flipping her red bangs. "Besides, your other options are a guy who hides _his_ hair, and a bear who is _all_ hair."

Lita glanced back at the mirror, taking her ponytail between her fingers. "Well, I _guess_ it wouldn't hurt to try a little—"

"Yes!" Dementia cried, flinging her arms around her shoulders. "Makeover!"

* * *

After Flug bought the dresses—apparently when shopping, these villains paid for their items so the police and Hero Organization wouldn't give them any trouble—the gang went to the next store over to find makeup and accessories. The store was cleared of people the moment they walked in.

Dementia was looting haircare aisle, Flug was over by the shaving cream, 5.0.5. was picking out eyeshadow, while Lita was staring dumbly at the foundation. The bear had done all her makeup for the commercials, but Lita knew at some point, she should learn how to do it herself. But she had no idea where to start. Funnily enough, in all her sales jobs, she had never had to sell makeup.

Picking up a circular container of foundation, she turned it around curiously. She wondered what "porcelain" meant. Was that what the foundation was made of?

"Don't mean to butt in," said a female voice, "but I don't think that's your color."

Lita turned to see a bespectacled white woman with auburn hair standing next to her. It was surprising that anyone was bold enough to come into this store with Black Hat's crew present, but this woman didn't appear all that concerned.

As it'd been so long since Lita had socialized with any regular people, she replied, "You, uh…think so?"

"Oh yeah," the woman said, pointing. "That stuff's too white, even for _my_ skin tone. You're gonna want something darker. Unless ya wanna look like Pennywise the Clown."

Lita put down the container immediately. "My life's already too much of a circus."

"Hmm." The woman looked at her thoughtfully. "I'd say you're more of a 'honey' or 'caramel' kind of girl." After glancing over the makeup selection, she picked up a cylindrical container. "If you want something inexpensive and not as irritating on the skin, I'd recommend e.l.f. It's enough for me, at least." She leaned towards Lita to whisper, "And unlike _some_ of these brands, _isn't_ animal-tested."

"Thanks," Lita said, taking the suggested foundation. "Do you work here?"

"Nope." The woman shook her head, her fluffy auburn hair swishing from side to side. "I just know my makeup. I'm Andi, by the way."

"Lita." The ladies shook hands. "Thanks for the advice. My, uh, mom passed away before she could teach me any of this stuff."

"My mom didn't teach me either," Andi said with a shrug. "It was actually my first boyfriend who showed me the ropes, believe it or not."

Lita snorted. "I have a _bear_ doing _my_ makeup. I'd believe anything."

"You mean," Andi said, looking past her, "you're actually _with_ those crooks?"

"Um…" Lita glanced over to where Dementia was tossing items off the shelves, breaking bottles in the process. "Kind of, yeah."

"Oh!" Andi smacked her forehead. "_That's_ where I've seen you before! You're that new henchgirl in Black Hat's commercials, aren't you?"

Lita blinked. "You…don't seem bothered by that."

"Eh." Andi shrugged. "When you live on Hat Island, ya get used to this kind of crazy shit. I see you guys ransacking stores all the time. I don't mind, as long as you let me get _my_ shopping done without threatening to shoot me."

Knowing that there was someone else on this island as indifferent to daily crime as she was caused Lita to smile. "Don't worry. I'm more partial to knives."

Andi raised an eyebrow. "Do _all_ villains have a morbid sense of humor, or is it just you?"

"You know. Comes with the job description."

"Hey, by the way," Andi said, leaning in to whisper, "what's the deal with that doctor friend of yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been hiding behind that Maybelline sign like a socially-awkward teen for like five minutes now."

Sure enough, there was a crash behind them, and the women turned to see Flug fumbling with the six-foot-tall advertisement for Maybelline.

"He, um…doesn't get out much," Lita said, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"You know I ran into him at the grocery store once?" Andi said, eyeing the scientist as he moved the sign back into its upright position. "I wondered what he was doing with all those pads and tampons." She looked at Lita, who blushed. "You might wanna tell him, if he wants people to take him seriously, he shouldn't be so shaky while pointing a gun."

Lita cocked her head curiously. "That's…weird. Flug's usually pretty chill when it comes to guns."

"I don't know." Andi shrugged. "Maybe he was just uncomfortable being caught with feminine products. I know _I_ felt uncomfortable the first time I—"

"Hey, Lita!" Flug called, waving frantically. "I, uh, got something for you! Can you come over here please and away from that woman?!"

"Not very subtle, is he?" Andi murmured.

"Sorry," Lita said with a sigh. "I'm actually not supposed to talk to many people outside of the organization."

"Totally get it," Andi said, holding up her hands. "A girl's gotta keep her career intact."

"Nice talking to you."

"No problem. Look me up next time you ransack the mall."

After waving goodbye to the woman, Lita went up to Flug, who had sweat dripping over his bag.

"W-What were you talking about with, uh…that woman?" Flug stammered.

"Just makeup tips," Lita said. "Why were you acting like a pervy stalker right now?"

Instead of answering her question, Flug held up a tiny, pink paper bag. "I got you something!"

Deciding she would grill him later, Lita took the bag and looked inside. Reaching in, she pulled out a packaged pink razor. The bag also contained a can of shaving cream.

"Okay, Flug!" she exclaimed, dropping the razor back inside. "I can take a hint!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Flug said, waving his hands. "I didn't mean to put pressure on you or anything! I just thought…you know, those comments on that first commercial made you so upset, that…I thought maybe you'd want to, uh…? It's completely up to you, of course! I mean a lot of women go unshaven all the time! After all, pubic hair has many functional properties, especially when it comes to secreting pheromones to attract potential partners!" He winced. "Err…forget I said that last part!"

As Lita looked between the bag of shaving products and the makeup behind her, it occurred to her that now that she was making her own money that wasn't immediately going towards bills, she had no more excuses for not trying new things. She had a little more freedom to pamper herself. Not that she wasn't confident in her appearance as it was, but she could still experiment a little.

"I, uh…_guess_ it couldn't hurt to try," she said finally. "But…the thing is…I've, um…never used a razor before."

"Really?" Flug said, tilting his head.

"Well, you know, my mom…she wasn't around to show me anything to do with shaving or makeup or doing my hair, and…with money being so tight…didn't seem like it was worth it. So, I've never really put much effort into…" She looked down at herself, suddenly unsure. "Have I…have I let myself go?"

"Yup!" Dementia said, popping up behind her.

Flug scowled at Dementia before saying, "Well, no law says you have to wear makeup or do your hair to look presentable. I don't."

Lita didn't bother pointing out that the man's face was covered already. "And…the razor?"

"I rest my case." Flug looked her over. "Frankly, for someone who doesn't put much effort into grooming, you look pretty good."

"Yeah." Dementia nodded energetically. "You're the most plain-looking one in the whole group!"

"Ignore her. You're an attractive woman, Lita." He cleared his throat. "A-And I say that as a friend! N-No romantic interest whatsoever!"

"Thanks, Flug," Lita said with a smile. "So, Dementia, think you can show me how to shave?"

"Shave what?" the mutant said. "Your head? Gladly!"

"She means her legs and armpits," Flug said bluntly.

"Oh. I don't have any of _that_ stuff!"

"Huh?" Lita said.

"Another side effect of her mutation," Flug explained. "Reptiles don't exactly have any pubic hair, you see."

Lita glanced at Dementia, somehow only now noticing how smooth and hairless her body was. Aside from the wild red and green nest on her head, of course.

"But don't worry!" Flug said chipperly. "_I_ can teach you how to shave!"

"Is shaving for men the same for women?" Lita asked, thinking back to when her father shaved his beard. "Wait. Why would _you_ need to shave? No one can see your face!"

"W-Well, um," he said, rubbing the back of his reddening neck, "y-you see, I…d-don't just shave my face."

The girls were quiet for a moment.

"I-I don't like hair on my body!" Flug cried. "I-It's not a big deal! A lot of m-men do it these days! E-Especially swimmers! I mean a l-lot of bacteria can get in your leg hair alone and—STOP TRYING TO LOOK UP MY PANTLEG, DEMENTIA!"

Letting go of the cuff of his pants, the lizard-girl stood up from the floor. "You were the one who got me all curious, Fluggie."

"B-But shaving's not for everyone," Flug said, looking back at Lita. "So, if you want to forget the razor, it's totally your choice. No one's forcing you to do anything."

Lita took a moment to think about it. "I'll…give it a try. I at least want to see how it feels."

At that moment, 5.0.5. joined them, grunting excitedly as he held up a smoky-colored palette of eyeshadow and black lipstick.

"Aw, those colors will go perfect with Lita's gown, 5.0.5.!" Flug said, clapping his hands together. "And they match the death theme too!"

"And I know just what color highlights to go with it all!" Dementia exclaimed.

"No hair dye!" Lita shouted.

Leaning her head back, she groaned. "Fine! I'll get the temporary stuff!"

So, a bear was going to be doing her makeup, a reptilian mutant was going to be doing her hair, and a mad scientist was going to help her shave. At what point in Lita's life had that _not_ become a weird sentence?

* * *

"Ouch!" Lita cried as the tiny blade nicked her skin.

"I told you," Flug said, tapping his pointer fingers together. "It's, uh, tricky the first time."

The two of them were in Lita's bathroom. She had showered in a bathing suit so that she wouldn't be completely naked while Flug showed her how to shave. Her right foot was on the rim of the tub as she attempted to scrape the razor through the foam on her leg. The ball wasn't for a few weeks, but Flug thought it best to start practicing. After cutting herself a second time, Lita was starting to understand why.

"Why do my pits feel so…rubbery right now?" she asked, wincing as her arms rubbed uncomfortably against her freshly shaven pits.

"Well," Flug said with a shrug, "one function of pubic hair _is_ to reduce the friction between your armpits and your arms so that they move more smoothly."

"You're only telling me this _now_?"

After about ten more nicks from the razor and a quick rinse off, Lita's legs were completely devoid of hair. She'd been under the impression that her legs were supposed to feel smooth after this, but at the present moment, they were red and bumpy, blood trickling from the tiny cuts.

"So, how does it feel?" Flug asked.

Lita gave him an incredulous look as she went over to her mirror. "Like my legs are on fire."

He picked up the shaving cream. "I didn't accidentally give you my liquid fire, did I?"

"Speaking figuratively, Flug." Opening up the medicine cabinet, she took out a box of band-aids, her underarms burning as much as her legs. "How can you be like this _all_ the time?"

He shrugged. "I don't get razor burn that much. But I've heard some people's skin doesn't react that well to shaving."

"Again," she said, ripping the adhesive pads off a band-aid, "this would've been nice to know _beforehand_! At least when I had hair on my body, I didn't look like a hot tamale!"

Reaching up into the medicine cabinet, Flug grabbed a bottle of aloe. "Here, this will help with the irritation."

"How long until it grows back?" she asked, taking the bottle and squeezing some aloe onto her hand.

"Not long. I, myself, have to shave at least twice a week."

"Well, then screw what those bastards online say!" She began rubbing the aloe into her legs. "I'm not doing _that_ shit again!"

"I told you, you don't have to. Some people don't mind seeing a little hair on women, and your legs will at least be covered by your dress."

"Hey," Lita said, glancing at his jeans. "So will yours."

"I told you," he said, crossing his arms, "I shave for my own comfort, not to attract others."

"So…what was the point of this again?"

"You were curious to try it."

She huffed. "By the way, why were you acting so weird at the mall the other day?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was talking to that girl, you were hiding behind that sign like a creep."

Flug averted his gaze. "I, uh…don't know what you're talking about."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude. She noticed."

"I wasn't eavesdropping or anything! I just, uh…wanted to make sure you didn't accidentally leak any sensitive information!"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Like I'm just gonna tell some random stranger all the shady shit I'm up to! Seriously, why were you hiding? Were you scared of that girl or something?" A thought occurred to her. "Are you scared of _women_ or something?"

"I am _not_…" Flug said, placing his hands on his hips. "No! I talk to you and Dementia, don't I?" He paused. "Okay, yes, I'm a little scared of Dementia, but who _wouldn't_ be?!"

"Then what was that all a—?"

"We should get going! Black Hat wants the ball invitations sent out before midnight tonight!"

With that, he bolted out of the bathroom.

"Nice save!" Lita called.

* * *

The Day of the Dead soon arrived. Once everything in the ballroom was set up, the residents of Black Hat Manor retreated to their rooms to get themselves ready. It took Flug, Lita _and _5.0.5. to get Dementia to take a bath, all of them holding her down in the tub. She had stopped splashing after Lita had pointed out that she was more likely to attract Black Hat if she smelled better.

Once everyone was clean, Dementia and 5.0.5. joined Lita in her room to give her the promised makeover. Flug was in his room doing his own grooming. Before Lita knew it, she was sitting on her bed in a bathrobe, her hair in curlers, with Dementia sitting cross-legged beside her, wearing nothing but a towel and holding Lita's hand as she painted her nails black. Meanwhile, 5.0.5. was sitting on the floor, buffing Lita's toenails.

"I've, uh…never done anything like this before," Lita said.

"Done what?" Dementia asked. "Dolled yourself up?"

"That and…well, I've never hung out with anyone like this. I never had a slumber party, never went with other girls to the beauty parlor."

"Huh." Dementia paused. "Neither have I."

"Really?" Lita glanced down at how carefully the mutant was painting her nails. "Then how do you know how to do all this stuff?"

"I read a lot of _Villainess_ magazine. And hey, just because I like to punch and kick people a lot, doesn't mean I can't look good while doing it!" She blew hard on Lita's nails so that they would dry. "I've never given anyone a makeover before, though. Well," she snorted, "except for all those times I drew on Flug's bag while he was sleeping."

"Bao!" 5.0.5. grunted.

"Oh, I know _you_ like makeovers. But there's only so much you can do with a bear!" She raised Lita's hand. "It's not like ya got any nails to paint!"

5.0.5.'s flower drooped, as if sad that this was true.

"And the other villainesses never invite me for their get-togethers! They say I'm too '_unladylike_' or something!" The pout on her face did not escape Lita's notice. "They're just jealous that I can rip 'em apart with my bare teeth!"

"Obviously," Lita said.

Dementia perked up suddenly. "Time to set those little curls free!"

Lita expected the lizard-girl to rip the curlers out of her hair, but was surprisingly slow and gentle as she unfurled her black locks.

"Well, for what it's worth, Dem," Lita said, "you may not be the most…ladylike woman, but…what does 'ladylike' even mean, anyway? I mean I'm a lady, and I don't know a thing about this stuff. And look at 5.0.5. He's not a lady and he _does_ know this stuff."

5.0.5. beamed happily.

"Oh, I know that," Dementia said, taking out the last curler. "Still, it's…kind of nice having another girl around here." Reaching into her bushy ponytail, she pulled out a can of hairspray and shook it. "Hold still, kid!"

Lita closed her eyes before the spray hit her. She coughed as the fumes entered her nostrils.

"You know what would look cool?" Dementia said. "Earrings!" She pulled on Lita's earlobes. "Why aren't your ears pierced? Hold on! I'll get my nail gun!"

"No piercings!" Lita shouted, covering her ears. "You are _not_ piercing my body in any way, shape or form!"

"Ugh, fine!" Dementia groaned as she lifted Lita's curls into her hands. "You're such a pussy!"

Lita couldn't see what she was doing back there, but so far, the lizard-girl had been pretty well-behaved with her beautifying. Lita just hoped that whatever hairstyle she was giving her wasn't too crazy.

"So," Dementia said with a sultry grin, "what kind of man ya hoping to snag at the party?"

"_No man_," Lita said sternly. "The boss has made the whole no-love rule pretty clear. I'm only doing this because I wanna be taken seriously by the other villains. Maybe I'm not as into evil, but I don't wanna be mistaken for a maid again."

5.0.5. cocked his head, as if to say, "What's wrong with being a maid?"

"I get it," Dementia said, chuckling maliciously. "Ya wanna show 'em you're not a force to be reckoned with, and that if they even _try_ reckoning with you, you'll skin 'em alive and gorge on their organs and gnaw on their bones until they're nothing but a pile of teeth!"

Lita swallowed the bile that came with the sickening image. "Y-Yeah. Something like that."

"Eh. Most people don't think much of me when they first see me either. Just some dumb little girl with crazy hair who can't do much." She giggled. "You should see their faces once they realize the joke's on them."

It surprised Lita when this made her laugh. "You know, Dem? I had you all wrong. You're more like me than I'd thought."

She gasped. "Are _you_ part-lizard too?!"

The older woman frowned. "Maybe not _that_ much alike."

* * *

**Next chapter will be a biggie. Also, I do NOT regret a word I've written in this chapter!**


	32. Belle of the Ball

**WARNING: some sexual harassment in this chapter!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I warned you this chapter was going to be long! Plus, I was busy working on my original novel and am proud to say I've finished the first draft!**

**Insert animated ballroom dancing scene here.**

* * *

The ball was to begin in less than an hour, and Black Hat was inspecting the ballroom to ensure that those idiot minions of his hadn't botched things up. The beige marble floor was glistening, free of any scratches or smudges. All the cobwebs that had inhabited the ceiling were gone, and the crystal chandelier had been polished perfectly.

It was clear that Lita had taken the Día de los Muertos theme seriously when creating the decorations. Garlands of marigolds and painted skulls hung from the walls and were wrapped around the pillars. Black Hat was a little disappointed that the skulls were plastic, but found the choice tasteful, nonetheless.

The bear had followed Black Hat's instructions in preparing a buffet table consisting solely of finger foods. Which had been a good call, as Dementia's idea of silverware was meat cleavers and pitchforks. Sighing, Black Hat snapped his fingers to teleport the weapons away. As much as he would love to watch other villains go at each other with sharp objects, tonight was to be a sophisticated event. He would save the bloody brawls for the company picnic.

"S-So," Flug said, coming up behind his boss, "d-do you like it, s-sir?"

Black Hat turned to the scientist, who was dressed in a black tuxedo. His paper bag and goggles remained the same, though he'd switched his usual yellow rubber gloves for white satin ones. Black Hat himself had ditched his trench coat for a tailcoat, and his red undershirt for a white one.

"You morons get to live another day," Black Hat said, glancing Flug over. "But can't you tie a bowtie properly?"

Flug squeaked as Black Hat undid his bowtie in order to retie it.

"Honestly," the demon said, brushing lint off Flug's shoulders. "You are all really hopeless sometimes." Stepping back, Black Hat went to readjust his own bowtie. "Where are the others?"

"S-Still getting ready, sir," the scientist replied, subconsciously smoothing out the wrinkles in his undershirt.

"The guests will be here any minute! What could be taking them so long?"

"W-Well, s-sir, L-Lita asked for help in getting ready, b-because she doesn't know much about—"

"Let me get this straight," Black Hat said, putting his hands together. "You have _Dementia_ helping Lita get ready for a _ball_?"

"A-And 5.0.5., s-sir!" Flug pointed out with a shaking finger.

The demon narrowed his eye. "If both those women come down looking like wild animals, I'll make _you_ look much _worse_, Doctor!"

The scientist gulped. "Y-Yes, sir."

Just then, 5.0.5. appeared at the top of the ballroom steps. All he really needed to get ready was a black bowtie beneath his neck and a top hat covering his flower. _Well, at least the bear has _some_ class,_ Black Hat thought.

5.05. was squealing as he raced down the stairs, his paws on his cheeks as he grinned.

"What's gotten _you_ so cheerful?" Black Hat demanded. "Never mind, idiotic question."

"Boo-fuh!" 5.0.5. exclaimed.

"'Beautiful?'" Flug translated. "Are you talking about Lita?"

The bear nodded excitedly.

Meanwhile, Lita and Dementia were behind the corner of the entrance at the top of the steps. The latter had the former by the hands, urging her to come.

"I don't know about this, Dem," Lita said.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Dementia exclaimed.

"I look ridiculous!"

"I made you look _hot_! Don't let all my hard work go to waste!" She leaned in to whisper. "Just let _me_ go out first, so Blackie doesn't get distracted by you!"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Like I said. He's all yours."

Squealing giddily, Dementia stepped out in her red satin gown. She had styled her green hair into a single long braid, sticking out of the top of her head. She still wore fingerless gloves, only they were a matching black this time. She watched Black Hat expectantly as she descended the stairs, but he only grunted in disinterest.

"Thank evil you managed to _bathe_ her this time," he said to Flug. "Now where is Miss Ladrona?"

"She's coming," Dementia said, cozying up the demon. "So, what do you think of my new dress, honey?"

He scowled at her. "I swear, if you made her look ridicu—"

He stopped suddenly, his eye widening as it caught the figure descending the staircase. Not taking his gaze away, Black Hat pushed Dementia out of his space.

Black Hat had never seen Lita in a gown before. It was no surprise that she had chosen black, as she wore that color often. But he did not expect her to look so elegant in that long, tulle-layered gown. The bodice emphasized her tiny frame, the off-the-shoulder style exposing her finely-toned shoulders. Her arms were accessorized with black silk gloves reaching up to her elbows, fingerless to show off her black nail polish.

What was even more striking about her was her hair. Its usual blackness was streaked with blue, bright enough to be noticeable, but dark enough not to be considered outlandish. Her ponytail was a little higher than normal, held up by a spiked hairclip, the highlighted locks dangling in curls down her neck. This brought attention to the black choker with a spider pendant.

Her makeup, courtesy of 5.0.5., had brought new life to Lita's face. Her features had been smoothed out with honey-colored foundation, with her cheeks faintly blushed in contrast to the black lipstick. Her eyes were lined with black, shadowed with the same shade as her highlights, bringing out the brightness of her blue eyes.

The sight struck Black Hat speechless. He had to hand it to Dementia. Her stylizing choices had given Lita a sort of sophisticated, dark look. Like a goth version of Cinderella.

To think that this elegant beauty before him was the same skinny little brat who had kicked him in the shin all those years ago.

"Wow," Flug uttered in amazement.

5.0.5. elbowed the scientist, as if to say, "What did I tell you?"

"I did her hair and nails!" Dementia exclaimed, raising her hand. "And lent her some of my accessories! Did I do a good job, hon? Did I, did I, did I?!"

Black Hat ignored her. He was too focused on Lita as she reached the bottom of the steps. She was too self-conscious at the moment to look anyone in the eye.

"I knew it," she said, turning to go back up. "I look silly!"

Before she could take a step, her hand was snatched. Lita looked down to see the black gloved hand belonging to her boss. As she met his gaze, his one tiny pupil seemed larger than normal. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Lita stood still as he slowly raised her hand towards his face. Towards his lips.

"What are you doing?" Dementia said in confusion.

Snapping out of his daze, Black Hat released Lita's hand.

"You look," he said, clearing his throat, "suitable enough. And even if you didn't, we simply haven't the time! Flug, make sure the Hatbots are in service mode, and start the DJ Bot! 5.0.5., monitor the buffet table and _do not_ try and look _cute_!"

"Broo?" 5.0.5. said, translating to, "How in the world am I supposed to do _that_?"

"Dementia, try not to kill any of the guests!"

"Sure thing, love!" Dementia said with a salute. "I'll try not to kiss any of 'em, either!"

Ignoring that last part, Black Hat turned to Lita, pausing a moment as he took in her appearance for a second time. His chest tightened as her brilliant eyes locked onto his. Biting down on his tongue was all he could do to stop himself from saying what he was _really_ thinking.

A cough from Flug brought the demon back to the present. "Lita, yes. You will be up front with me, greeting the guests."

He held out his arm and Lita blushed as she slid her hand through. Dementia scowled, watching the two of the ascend the steps.

Black Hat couldn't understand what had come over him. He'd seen many women in elegant gowns before, their hair done up and their faces caked in makeup. So, why did seeing Lita like this have an effect on him? He glanced at her every few seconds, as if to verify that this was indeed his employee. But none of that made the unfamiliar stirring in his stomach go away.

Meanwhile, Lita was trying not to look so flustered, but failing miserably. She'd only ever seen Black Hat in his trench coat. She hadn't been prepared to see him in a tux. It made him look more distinguished than usual, which she hadn't thought possible. And there was something about men in formal attire that just…did it for her.

She shook her head, reminding herself that this was her boss, and that if she got this worked up over _every_ man in a tux, she was going to be a mess tonight. After all, this was a ball.

Once they reached the top of the steps, Black Hat shrugged out of Lita's hold, placing both hands behind his back. A Security Bot was manning the front door, using facial recognition to verify that all the guests coming had been indeed invited. Heroes would certainly take advantage of the outdoor security system being turned off for the night.

Out of the corner of his eye, Black Hat could see Lita fiddling with her partially gloved hands. "What's the matter? Scared to meet a crowd of villains all at once?"

"More like…nervous." She bit her lip. "What if…what if they make fun of me?"

He tilted his head. "Now, why would they make fun of _you_?"

"W-Well, you've said so yourself I'm…not a real villain. After all, Megamind and Hawk Moth didn't take me seriously when they first saw me." She clenched her hands together. "What if…they think I'm weak because I haven't killed anybody? O-Or think I'm a joke, because I look too 'cutesy' or something? What if they make fun of me like…like everyone else and…?"

She trailed off when she felt his finger on her chin and he turned it so that she could see his grin.

"Just be your usual charming self, my dear," Black Hat said sincerely, lowering his hand. "And if they _do_ make fun of you, you have my permission to show them just how villainous you can be." As the doorbell rang throughout the house, he turned his back to the ballroom. "Just don't stab them. That would be rude."

Holding back her smile, Lita faced outward. "No problem. You issued a no-weapons policy for this event, remember?"

The first to arrive was a pale woman who reminded Lita of the legendary_ la Llorona_. Her hair was a cloud of black smoke, and her white ballgown covered her completely from neck to toe, fitting her lean figure.

"Miss Penumbra," Black Hat said, holding out his hand. "You are early."

"I was trying to get out of the sun," Penumbra said, shaking his hand. "It hasn't quite set yet. Hope I'm not being a bother."

"Not at all." Retracting his hand, he looked her over. "I take it that Sunblast wasn't much help in finding a cure for your condition?"

"Oh, no," she said with a sigh. "He must've escaped somehow. Clever boy! He put a lightbulb in his place!"

"I see," Black Hat said with a knowing smirk. "Well, I'm sure some other sun-themed hero will turn up soon. Those golden boys are a dime a dozen around here." He gestured to the woman beside him. "Allow me to introduce my new Head of Sales, Lita Ladrona."

"Um…_buenas noches__, _Miss Penumbra," Lita said, extending her hand unsurely.

"Oh, of course!" Penumbra said, eagerly shaking her hand. "I saw you in the last commercial! The one with the nuclear freeze ray? You're an inspiration to villainesses everywhere, young miss!"

Lita blushed. "Um…thanks?"

"You'll have to tell me more about that ray later. I've been thinking of using it to freeze the sun!"

Lita stiffened. "Wouldn't that…destroy all life on Earth?"

Penumbra thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps. But how else am I supposed to keep the sun from burning me alive?"

The situation was clear now. "I think I could recommend some products that are a little less…overkill."

"Excellent! I'll catch you later, dear!"

As Penumbra walked between the two of them, Lita sighed heavily, as if she'd just dodged a bullet.

"You did fine," Black Hat whispered. "Now all you have to do is keep up that same attitude for the next two hundred guests."

Lita looked down at her right hand. "This thing's gonna be sore before the night is over."

She was absolutely correct. The next hundred handshakes took a toll on her hand. Mostly because half the hands she shook weren't even hands, but claws, slime, hooves. At least Mother Poltergeist's hand went right through hers. After a while, Lita didn't pay so much attention to faces, but kept her hand out with a smile on her face.

It wasn't until a certain comment from a mostly bald man in a blue mask and blue-lined tuxedo—Dark Phantom, she heard her boss say—that her smile broke.

"Well, well, well," Dark Phantom said, looking Lita over as he shook her hand. "'Bout time ya got some real eye candy around here, Blackie!"

Lita glanced sideways at Black Hat, who didn't look too happy about that comment either. As uncomfortable as she was, she had dealt with creepy flirts before. She was a woman, after all.

"So, you're a psychic, Mr. Dark Phantom?" Lita said, putting her smile back up.

Dark Phantom tilted his head in confusion. "Um…no. Why?"  
She subtly pulled her hand away. "Well, how else could you have known we were serving candy eyeballs tonight?"

The masked villain's face fell and she heard a snort of laughter from her boss. Shaking his head, Dark Phantom walked past them.

"R-Right. Um…they _are_ just _candy_ eyeballs, right?"

Lita purposely paused before answering. "Sure."

She didn't need to turn around to see that he was now the one who was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Brilliant deflection," Black Hat said in an impressed tone.

"Best way to get rid of a creepy flirt," Lita murmured. "Act completely oblivious."

"Really? Not even kicking them in their privates?"

"Nah. Some guys actually _like_ that."

The two of them chuckled as the next guest approached them, a buff, bull-like man. He was nearly twice Lita's size, and his choice of formalwear was a horned bronze helmet and armor, complete with a white bowtie.

"_Buenas noches, _Señor Black Hat!" he exclaimed excitedly, as if meeting an old friend.

"Metauro," Black Hat said, shaking his hand. "How's the family?" Metauro raised a finger to answer. "Don't actually care. Say hello to Lita Ladrona, my new Head of Sales."

"Ah!" Metauro said, holding out his enormous, metallic hand. "_Hola, _Señorita Ladrona!"

Seeing the spikes coming out of his knuckles, Lita worried that this handshake was going to hurt, but he was surprisingly gentle as he took her small hand in his giant one. This gave her reason to smile genuinely.

"_Bienvenidos, Señor Metauro_," she said. "_Es un placer__._"

Metauro's glowing yellow eyes widened, obviously pleased that someone was speaking his native language. "_¡__El placer es mío, querida__! __¡Eres una joven encantadora!_" He turned to Black Hat. "Where'd you find this one, _mi amigo_?"

"Her father used to work for me," Black Hat said simply.

Lita shrugged. "It's in my blood, I guess."

"I'm a father myself," Metauro said proudly. "And to think I've been telling this old fossil to try and settle down for years! But I must say, I didn't think he'd find someone as charming as yourself."

Both Lita's and Black Hat's faces shifted into expressions of horror.

"Wait, you think…?" she started to say, pointing at him.

"…that she and I…?" he said, pointing at her.

They simultaneously stepped away from each other.

"Nope!" she exclaimed, waving her hands. "_Porque no__!_"

"Absolutely not!" Black Hat said, recoiling in disgust.

"As if he would ever…"

"The very idea is absurd!"

"I mean he is _so_ not my type!"

"Exactly! Wait, what do you mean by—?"

"Not to mention he's old enough to be my great-great-great-great—"

"You can shut up now," Black Hat said between his teeth.

"My mistake," Metauro said, holding up his hands. "If that is the case, then perhaps," he held out his left hand towards Lita, "you could honor me with a dance, Señorita Ladrona?"

Unsure, she glanced between his outstretched hand and her boss. Black Hat was eying Metauro suspiciously.

"Aren't you married?" the demon said shortly.

"Oh, I mean nothing romantic, I assure you," Metauro said calmly. "I just think the _señorita_ would like a break from shaking hands all night."

"You're right about that," Lita said with a laugh, before catching Black Hat's gaze again. "But of course, if I'm needed here—"

"Go on," Black Hat said gruffly. "Everyone's nearly arrived, anyway."

Sighing in relief, Lita placed her hand in the minotaur's and he led her down the steps. Black Hat watched them out of the corner of his eye. He knew Metauro was faithful to his wife and children, so the demon wondered what he could be up to.

"I should warn you," Lita said, curtsying once they reached the dancefloor. "I'm not very good."

"That's alright," Metauro said with a bow. "My wife's not the best dancer either."

His hand was so huge, when he placed it on her waist, it practically encompassed half her body. Thankfully, as he took her right hand in his left, he moved slowly and took care not to crush her.

"I'm surprised Black Hat let you get married," Lita said, craning her neck up to look into his eyes. "He's always going on and on about how villains shouldn't involve themselves in romance or family."

Metauro chuckled, sounding like a grunting bull. "That sounds like Lord Black Hat. But he was fine with it, once I promised to send my children to his institute and camp. My little Nina is the champion in gladiatorial combat!"

Lita smirked. "My mom taught me a few things about fighting."

"Oh, is she a villain too?"

"No. And my dad's more of a second-rate criminal than a full-on villain."

"Ah. My wife's not too keen on my career choice either. I mean she's alright with it, as long as I don't kill anyone in front of the children."

When the DJ Bot had finished the song, Metauro stepped away from Lita and bowed. Just as she was curtsying, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a man all in black. Literally, he was black all over that he looked like a shadow. The only defining feature about him was the black pipe sticking out of where his mouth should have been. Lita recognized him as the villain known as Father from the orientation videos.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a bow.

Lita was hesitant, but she remembered what her boss had said about entertaining the guests. So, taking the shadowy man's hand, she accepted his invitation.

As the night went on, Lita got a surprising amount of attention, particularly from the male guests. She could hardly go two seconds without someone asking her to dance. She wondered if it was because of the dress, or the fact that she was a new face. It had come to a point where she was barely paying attention to what her partners were saying, as her head was dizzy from all the spinning.

After dancing for eleven songs straight, Lita made a beeline for the buffet table. She was so thirsty that she grabbed the first glass of champagne she could and downed it in one gulp. Panting, she leaned back against the table to catch her breath. Against her better judgment, she picked up another glass and started sipping it slowly.

Her eyes wandered the room. She wasn't used to crowds, especially a crowd of this variety. There were people of different species, sizes, some clearly undead in some way. If this had been a costume party, this would've been a normal sight. But no, this was how these people looked on a regular basis. And not all of them were as polite as Metauro. From what she'd seen in their files and in the orientation videos, some of them could get pretty nasty if you rubbed them the wrong way.

So, her current social awkwardness wasn't unwarranted.

"So, you're Black Hat's newest henchgirl," said a female voice with a slightly Southern American drawl.

Lita turned to her left to see a redheaded woman in a sleeveless green gown, sipping a glass of wine. The hem of her skirt was lined with faux leafy vines. Honestly, she looked pretty normal compared to the rest of the crowd.

"Uh, yeah," Lita said, attempting small talk. "Been here for about…nine months."

The redhead leaned forward, looking her over. "If this were a nunnery, I'd think you were here for family matters."

Glancing down at her stomach, Lita blushed and forced a laugh. "Good one. I'm Lita Ladrona, by the way."

The redhead studied her extended hand for a moment before taking it. "Poison Ivy. Ivy, to my friends. But I don't believe we're that acquainted yet."

Deciding she liked this woman, Lita looked down at Ivy's plant-themed dress. "I can guess what your superpower's all about."

Ivy shrugged. "Not so much a superpower, more like a talent. I'm a biochemist. I let the plants do the work for me."

"Explains why you joined the organization," Lita said with a nod. "We have a lot of dangerous plants at the greenhouse." She leaned towards Ivy. "Not judging. Carnivorous plants need to eat too. But last week, the Venus flytrap nearly bit my arm off!"

Poison Ivy scoffed. "Give me a minute alone with it, and it could swallow you in one gulp." She sipped her wine casually. "And what exactly do _you_ do?"

"Well, I'm Head of the Sales Department," Lita said, "but I was originally hired for my thieving skills. Hence, the name." Ivy raised an eyebrow. "You know, _ladrona_? Spanish for 'thief?'"

When it was obvious Poison Ivy didn't know much Spanish, Lita gulped down the rest of her champagne, hoping that it would make her look less socially awkward. It didn't.

"So," Ivy said, tilting her glass, "how did you get mixed up with a creep like Black Hat?"

She gestured to the other side of the ballroom, where Black Hat was chatting with a tall, red, demon-like being with crab-like claws, dressed in feminine attire. Lita vaguely remembered the guy from the orientation videos, but couldn't remember his name.

"Oh, you know," she said, leaning back against the table. "My papi owed him money, I sold my soul so he wouldn't get hurt."

"Ah," Ivy said, sipping her drink. "That dispels some of the rumors going around."

"What rumors?" Lita asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, just what's to be expected of any woman working for a man." She leaned in to whisper. "Not that it's any of my business, but you two aren't…_involved_, are you?"

"Why does everyone think…?" Cheeks red, Lita slammed down her empty glass. "Let me just set the record straight. My relationship with Black Hat is strictly professional. And before you ask, no! He hasn't made any advances of any kind! Between you and me, I don't think there's a romantic _or_ sexual bone in that guy's body! Oh, he might _tease_ you now and then, but he's never serious about it!"

"That's a…relief," Ivy said, still sounding suspicious. "My partner, Harley, wasn't so lucky with her last boss. She's over there with your lizard friend."

She pointed to the corner of the room. Dementia was giggling with a pale woman in a red and black dress, her two ponytails dyed the same colors.

"Better watch out," Ivy whispered. "I think they're planning an elaborate prank."

"Sounds like something Dementia would do," Lita said.

"It's so rare that Harley finds someone as childish as her. It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type."

At that comment, Lita glanced between Harley and the way Ivy was looking at her. "When you say 'partner,' do you mean partner in _crime_, or…?"

With a small smile on her face, Ivy swept some hair behind her ear. "A little bit of both."

First Megamind, then Hawk Moth, then Metauro, now Poison Ivy. Lita was beginning to wonder if _any_ of the villains followed Black Hat's Rule 10V3.

Ivy seemed to know what Lita was thinking as she murmured, "Don't go telling your boss. He's not very…open-minded about these sorts of things."

"Oh, I _know_!" Lita threw her head back with a groan. "I can't tell you _how_ many times I've heard the whole 'love is a waste of time' speech! Honestly, I don't know why Dementia even bothers! Especially with the way he throws her around all the time!"

"Some girls would take a little pain over not being lonely," Ivy said, casting another glance at her partner. "When I first met Harley, she was a hot mess of low self-esteem. When I realized what her crazy clown of an ex had done to her, I took her under my wing, gave her some much-needed confidence, taught her that she could commit spectacular crimes without a man just fine."

Lita kept her gaze on Dementia, noting how she was ogling at Black Hat from across the room. "So, what you're saying is…I should try…being a _friend_ to Dementia?"

Poison Ivy shrugged. "It worked with Harley."

Lita huffed. "Like _that'll_ work! She already thinks I'm out to steal her beloved, and won't listen to a thing I say!"

"It can be a little hard to reach Harley sometimes too." Ivy paused as she watched Harley and Dementia playfully shove cupcakes into each other's faces. "But if no one treats her like a human being, she'll never feel like one."

Lita considered this, but her eyes weren't focusing on Dementia. Rather, they were focusing on the top-hat-wearing demon across the room.

"I guess you're right," she said, reaching back for another champagne glass.

Before she could take a sip, Flug came running up to her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed, lowering her glass with his hand. "I-I think you've had enough! Trust me." He set her glass back onto the table. "You don't wanna get drunk around this crowd."

Lita glanced at Ivy, who shrugged. "He's not wrong."

"Sorry, Flug," Lita said. "It's just a bit…overwhelming. All these people in one place."

"Maybe a dance will help you take your mind off things?" Flug asked, holding out his hand.

Smiling, she accepted his hand. "Sure."

Across the room, Black Hat was only half-listening to Him's ranting about his custody battle with Mojo Jojo over the Rowdyruff Boys. But Black Hat's attention kept wandering over to Lita, still unable to process how elegant she looked in that ballgown. She was dancing again, this time with Flug. They both looked comfortable and friendly as they giggled at whatever joke they had shared.

Of course, Black Hat couldn't have helped but notice the numerous male villains asking her to dance. And she had accepted all of them. That was good. He'd told her to play nice, to entertain the guests. It was for this reason that he'd taught her to waltz.

Then why did he feel so…perturbed?

"So now Mojo and I have a sort of time-share worked out," Him droned, saving the champagne glass in his claw. "I get the boys Thursday through Friday, he gets them Monday through Wednesday, and Sundays…well, we flip a coin." He chuckled. "A two-headed one, of course. I know Butch is always excited to be in my realm, but Brick is always jabbering on about some shiny new invention of Mojo's, and Boomer…well, let's just say he didn't get his brains from _my_ side of the family."

Him sipped his glass. "I see why you're always discouraging us from marriage, Lord Black Hat. Divorces are _excruciating_, and we weren't even married to begin with! Don't you agree?"

"What?" Black Hat said, snapping his gaze back to the other demon.

"Oh, marriage isn't _all_ bad," Metauro said. "As long as you have a spouse who is supportive in your criminal endeavors."

Dark Phantom, who had obviously had too much to drink already, laughed loudly. "Y-You're only—_hic_—s-saying that cuz you d-don't wanna be in the c-cat-doghouse!"

"I'm _so_ glad I resorted to adoption!" Father said, lifting his glass. "Forget the wife, just get the kids! And make them into smaller, eviler versions of you!"

"Here, here," Him said as they clinked their glasses together.

Black Hat rolled his eye. "You call yourselves villains! But all I ever hear from you saps these days is children this, family that!"

"Not me!" Dark Phantom shouted. "Still a—_hic—_eligible bachelor here!"

"Don't care," Black Hat said bluntly.

Before he could take a sip of his champagne, someone threw their arms around his shoulders from behind. That someone turned out to be Dementia, who was covered in frosting for some reason.

"Hey, honeybun!" she cooed, circling her finger on his chest. "Aren't ya gonna ask me to dance?"

The other villains snickered, while Black Hat groaned in annoyance. He was itching to toss her through the wall again, but he had sworn to himself to refrain from violence tonight. Unless a hero infiltrated the party, of course.

Thinking on how Lita had rubbed off Dark Phantom earlier, Black Hat grinned wickedly.

"I have a better idea, _darling_," he said, gently removing Dementia's arms as he turned to face her. "How about you go to the broom closet on the third floor," he leaned forward to whisper, "and I meet you there in say…five minutes?"

Dementia's expression turned from shocked to delighted to crazy eager, all within a span of six seconds.

"O-Okie d-dokie, my love!" she said, shaking excitedly. "I'll see you in five!"

She bolted off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. Black Hat chuckled as he turned back to his guests.

"And that, gentlemen," he said, raising his glass, "is how you get a desperate woman off your back."

"Sick—_hic—_burn, dude!" Dark Phantom exclaimed, spilling his own glass as he attempted to raise his.

"Very sneaky," Father said.

"I've always preferred subtlety over brute force," Him said, putting his claw dramatically to his chest.

Metauro didn't appear so impressed. "Must you be so cruel to the woman, _mi amigo_? She has very much affection for you, and you take advantage of it."

Black Hat frowned. "Well, what do you expect me to do? Give into the affections of a woman who disgusts me?"

"You can still get—_hic_—laid!" Dark Phantom said, leaning his elbow onto Black Hat's shoulder. "You wouldn't even have to ask! She'd be—_hic—_all over ya like…like…whipped cream on toast!"

"I've no interest in such nonsense." Black Hat grunted as he shoved the drunkard off. "Especially with that reptilian dunce!"

"P-Perhaps ya'd rather," Dark Phantom slurred, "b-bang Bag Boy over there!"

"That spineless shrimp?!" Black Hat gagged. "Don't make me lose my lunch! If you do, I'm having _you_ for supper!"

"What about that charming new secretary of yours?" Father said, looking to where Lita and Flug were dancing.

"She's _not _my secretary. She's my Head of Sales, and my best thief." Black Hat followed his gaze. "And what about her?"

"You two seem to get along well," Metauro said.

"And she is delightfully cocky," Him said with a chuckle. "Don't think I missed that commercial where she disintegrated you."

"She got a lucky shot in!" Black Hat snapped, causing the other men to snicker.

"Aw, yeah," Dark Phantom said, licking his lips. "I r-remember that pretty n-number she wore."

"Yes," Father said with a nod. "That gown also suits her quite nicely."

"Nice skin." Dark Phantom's eyes rolled over in Lita's direction. "And that rack of ribs…"

Black Hat clutched his glass tightly. "You speak of her as if she were a piece of meat."

Dark Phantom scoffed. "What do _you—hic—_care? D-Don't you—_hic_—eat h-humans like meat?"

"We're merely complimenting her appearance," Father said. "Even _you_ have to admit she's easy on the eyes."

"It's no w-wonder you hired her," Dark Phantom leered. "I'd p-pay a million for _her_ services!"

"I did _not_," Black Hat said between his teeth, "hire her for her physical appearance! Lita is a very talented and intelligent woman and has already accomplished so much in her short time here! She is _not_ livestock for you to bid on!"

The champagne glass shattered in his claw. The other villains stared at him in bewilderment.

"I must say, Lord Black Hat," Metauro said, smiling knowingly beneath his helmet, "I have never heard you talk about one of your subordinates this way."

"Oh, ho, ho, isn't it obvious?" Father said, leaning towards the minotaur to whisper. "He wants the dame for himself!"

Black Hat narrowed his eye. "You better not be implying what I think you're implying! My relationship with Miss Ladrona is strictly professional! Same with all my subordinates!" He crossed his arms. "And I certainly hope none of you have forgotten Rule 10V3!"

"Who said anything about—_hic_—love?" Dark Phantom said. "We're talking about getting _laid_!"

Black Hat was about ready to wring the young villain's neck. "You think a superior being such as myself has time for such petty indulgences?!"

"Told ya!" Dark Phantom said, elbowing Father. "He's a fucking _virgin_!"

"I am not!" Black Hat shouted, stomping his foot.

"Ooh!" the villains said collectively.

"Oh, grow up! I'm two thousand years old!" He smoothed out the front of his tuxedo. "I simply have better things to do with my time! And it's not like I _need_ to! Demons have no reason to procreate, as we are immortal!" He turned to Him. "Back me up on this, will you?"

"It's true," Him said with a shrug. "Our kind has little reason to reproduce." He smiled brightly. "Now adoption, on the other hand, can be _very _fulfilling!"

"Oh, yes!" Father exclaimed. "And _so_ entertaining! Especially when the little devils are as destructive as yourself!"

Black Hat facepalmed himself. "And this is why you all have yet to conquer the world."

"So…you're _not_ banging the broad?" Dark Phantom asked.

"No!" Black Hat yelled, tiny flames erupting at his feet. "How many times do I have to make that clear to you?!"

"So, then," Dark Phantom said with a grin, "y-you won't mind if I—_hic_—ask her to dance?"

Black Hat's face fell. It took him a while to answer.

"N-No," he stammered, placing his hands behind his back. "N-Not at all!" Dark Phantom didn't hesitate to cut across the room. "A-After all, she's a grown woman. She can dance with whomever she likes."

The cocky stares from his guests caused his cheeks to darken.

"I'm getting a new glass," he said abruptly, before making a beeline for the nearest Hatbot with a tray.

Snatching up a fresh glass of champagne, Black Hat searched the crowd. He found Dark Phantom just in time to see him wedge himself between Lita and Flug. Shoving the scientist aside, he swept Lita into his arms and began clumsily waltzing her around.

Black Hat's claw gripped around his glass. Why didn't Flug put up more of a fight? Why wasn't _Lita_ putting up more of a fight? Why was she letting that scumbag _touch _her?! At least while she was dancing with _Flug_, Black Hat didn't have to worry about her dignity!

Then he remembered that she was only doing what he had instructed her to do. The discomfort on Lita's face was evident that she didn't actually want to dance with this drunken clown. Indeed, Black Hat certainly trusted Lita not to get carried away with any men. The men in question, however, were a different story. Even now, other villains were eyeing her, probably thinking the same thing Dark Phantom was thinking.

Why did this bother him so much? Why did seeing those slimy hands touch her make his skin crawl? Why did seeing those bastards leer at her from afar cause steam to come out from beneath his hat? Why was it when he overheard a lude comment directed at Lita, did he have the sudden urge to strangle every male in the room?!

His second glass of champagne didn't last long, so he grabbed another. This time, he downed its contents before shattering it.

This was ridiculous. They weren't in a relationship. Black Hat had no claim over Lita in that respect. He had no right to be envious. He just couldn't stand the sight of her dancing with other men!

"So I was—_hic_—fighting this hero Vanity!" Dark Phantom said at a volume loud enough for the whole room to hear. "A-And I was r-really punching him hard! Y-You know that guy has p-pretty great hair? Mine's good too! D-Don't let the balding fool ya, I'm not even thirty yet!"

"R-Right," Lita said, her nose crinkling at the smell of alcohol emanating from him.

She _really_ wanted to ditch this guy. He'd rudely pushed Flug aside and had started dancing with her without even asking. He was obviously drunk, and was stepping on her feet more often than she had done the first time she'd danced. But she remembered she had to play nice with these people. They were clients, after all.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Dark Phantom shouted, spinning Lita harshly, causing her to yelp.

He pulled her in tightly, a lusty grin on his face. "I hear there's a broom closet on the third floor. What say you and I get nice and…cozy?"

Deciding enough was enough, Lita pushed against his chest. "Um…no, thanks. I'd rather not."

But his grip on her was too tight. "Aw, come on, babe! How can ya say no to a—_hic_—guy like me?"

She winced as his stinking mouth drew nearer. "Okay, for starters, you're as drunk as fuck right now, and you clearly aren't thinking straight. So, yeah, obviously I'm _really_ uncomfortable with this." She struggled to reach down to her leg. "So if you would kindly get _off_ of—YIPE!"

She felt his hand on her rear. He only laughed.

"Gimme a chance, doll! You might actually have some—FUCK!"

Dark Phantom suddenly let go of Lita, clutching his hand, which had somehow twisted all around. Several heads turned in their direction. Before Lita could process what was happening, she felt familiar cold hands on her shoulders. She didn't need to turn around. The terrified look on Dark Phantom's face was enough.

"The lady," Black Hat growled next to her ear, the room darkening slightly, "said _no_."

Whimpering, Dark Phantom scampered as far away from the angry demon as possible. Smiling, Lita turned to face her boss.

"Thanks."

"My sincerest apologies for that, my dear," Black Hat said in disgust. "_Some_ villains have no class."

"Oh, and _you_ do?" Lita said coyly.

That put a small grin on his face. "But of course, my dear. If you'll remember, my dancing skills are impossible to be rivaled."

Deciding to mess with him a bit, Lita put her finger to her chin, pretending to think. "I don't know, boss. I've danced with at least a dozen other guys tonight."

He saw her game, and was all too willing to play. "Then allow me to remind you of how excellent a partner I am."

With the flourish of a gentleman, Black Hat bowed before the lady, grinning toothily as he held his hand out to her.

"May I have the pleasure?"

Giggling, Lita lifted her skirts and bent down low. "The pleasure is mine, sir."

As she rose up, she took his hand. Without taking his eye off her, Black Hat slowly pulled her in, his other hand encircling her waist. Lita tried not to blush as she settled her left hand on his shoulder.

He led her into a waltz, his eye taking in every detail of her. With every step, her gown swished like a graceful black cloud. After a quick turn, she eased back into his hold, not missing a beat.

"You've been practicing," he said.

Lita shrugged. "Didn't wanna embarrass myself."

"Of course," Black Hat said, glancing around at the villains staring curiously at them, "you've had much opportunity for practice."

"Just…entertaining the guests," she said, biting her lip. "Like you said."

He signaled for her to spin again, but he made her stop halfway through so she was facing outward. Snaking his right hand around her stomach, he pressed her back against his chest. Watching his left hand hold hers out to the side, she allowed him to guide her in slow circles.

As he did this, Black Hat sent each of his male guests a warning look. Spinning her back into the standard waltz position, he tightened his grip on her waist, deliberately bringing her an inch closer.

The message was clear. Lita was _his_ property. And if anyone so much as touched her in an unseemly way again, he would bite their fingers off one by one. He trusted Lita not to fall prey to these pigs, but he would not let her be defiled by force. This wasn't a matter of jealousy, but a matter of ownership. He would not let his property be damaged!

At least, this was what he kept telling himself as he continued to hold her close.

Noticing his glare, Lita cocked her head. "Did I do something to upset you, sir?"

"Hmm?" Black Hat said, turning his attention back to her. "Oh, no, my dear! I was just wondering if any other guests have treated you…unpleasantly, this evening. After all, you've attracted…quite a bit of attention."

Lita lowered her eyes slightly in embarrassment. "I-I don't know why everyone keeps asking me to dance, sir. I don't mean to encourage anybody, you know? But you _did_ tell me to dance with anyone who asked."

Black Hat was simultaneously regretting that command, and raising an eyebrow at her words. Did she really _not_ know why she was getting so much attention? Didn't she realize how exquisite she looked tonight?

"But they're not _all_ bad, I suppose," Lita said, locking gaze with him again. "Metauro was really polite, and I had a nice talk with that Ivy chick. And Flug's a pretty good dancer."

"Is he?" His hold on her hand tightened. "I hardly think _his _skills are anywhere equal to mine!" Lita snickered. "What's so funny?"

"You're _jealous_!" she exclaimed teasingly.

"I am…" Black Hat's cheeks darkened. "Am not! I'm the most superior being in this room! I have nothing to be _jealous_ of!"

Laughing, she patted his shoulder. "You're right, boss. You can relax. You're still my favorite."

He tilted his head. "Favorite?"

"Dance partner!" she said quickly. "Favorite dance partner!"

As he spun her once more, Black Hat inhaled sharply. "You smell…different."

Lita shrugged as she moved back into position. "Dementia _did_ hit me with a lot of perfume and hairspray."

She didn't mention that _he_ smelled different too. His breath was less like rotting flesh and more like spicy barbeque. Kind of made her hungry.

"No, that's not it," he said, taking another whiff. "Did you shave recently?"

"How did you even…?" She blushed. "Um, y-yeah. Flug suggested it."

"That explains it," he said bluntly. "I don't like it."

"That's…fine?" Honestly, she wasn't sure about how she felt about his opinion. "I don't like it either." She lowered her voice as he took her left palm in his right. "It's _really_ uncomfortable." They started turning, occasionally switching palms and turning in the opposite direction. "And the whole thing Flug said about pheromones? I don't think it matters to these guys!"

"Indeed." He sent his male guests another warning look. "These men don't pay attention to the scent of pheromones, unfortunately."

"Wait." She looked at him in shock. "You can actually…_smell_ that?"

"Are those highlights permanent?" he said abruptly, guiding her back into their starting position.

His attempt to change the subject didn't get past her, but she let it slide. "Uh, no. Dementia says I just have to wash it out. Unless she pranked me and it _is_ permanent." She hung her head slightly. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"No, no!" Black Hat said a little too quickly, causing her to lift her head back up. "It…it suits you." He shook his head. "O-Of course, what you do with your hair is _your_ business!"

"But," she said unsurely, "you like it?"

His eye flickered to the ceiling. "I don't _hate _it."

Lita giggled. "Well, boss, you look pretty distinguished in that tailcoat."

"Even if too reminiscent of Charles Dickens?"

"The style works on you."

The waltz was reaching its climax, and Black Hat felt it was time to up his game. After another turn, Lita was caught off-guard as she was led into a slow dip. He was grinning, a mischievous glint in his eye. She breathed heavily as she stared up at him, wondering what he had in mind.

"Hold tight," he whispered.

She felt herself being lifted into the air. On instinct, she threw her arms around her partner's neck. He held her to his side, his arm around her waist as he spun her through the air, her gown swishing around them. Lita felt like she was flying, and the adrenaline coursing through her veins caused her to laugh. Black Hat joined in her laughter, spinning her a few more times before gently setting her back onto her feet.

"You truly _are_ the best dancer here," Lita said coyly.

"And you've improved greatly," he said simply.

"For a second there, I thought you were gonna toss me through the ceiling!"

He scoffed. "Now what kind of a gentleman would I be if I let anything happen to my dance partner?"

When their eyes met once more, their smiles faded.

Every other dance tonight had been awkward and tense, with the exception of Metauro and Flug. But the moment she'd found herself back in Black Hat's arms, Lita felt safe. He had done far worse than any other villain here. How was it that she felt the safest in _his_ arms?

She also hadn't stumbled once since the waltz had begun, despite having done that several times the first time they had danced. They moved gracefully together, as if…they'd always been meant to do this.

These thoughts swam through her head as she stared into his eye. Once upon a time, that one-eyed gaze of his would've sent a frightening chill up her spine. Now, it sent a warm tingle. He truly wasn't that hideous-looking in this form. If one looked past the fact that he seemingly had no nose nor ears, he appeared no different from any other man. Even those sharp fangs of his were more welcoming than threatening.

Black Hat couldn't take his gaze off her. Not just because that was the rule of dancing. He'd acknowledged her human attractiveness before. The words "pretty" and "lovely" had come to mind.

Tonight, was the first time he ever considered her to be _beautiful_.

"Lita?" he said softly after a long pause.

"Yes?" Lita replied, her voice even quieter.

He curled his fingers over her hand. "Does this…bother you?"

Wondering what he meant, she looked over to their hands. His black, demon talons were laced with her small, honey-colored fingers. That's when she noticed something off. Quite a few things, actually.

"N-No," she said. "But…are you alright, boss?"

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well…you're not wearing your gloves and…your hands are…not cold?"

Black Hat glanced briefly at his bare hand holding her partially gloved one. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just…" She trailed off when he locked gaze with her again. "Never mind."

In reality, the revelation had come as a surprise to Black Hat as well. Why _was_ he warm? And why did this always seem to happen whenever he was around _her_?

He knew why he had removed the gloves. Ever since he had first touched her hand in Paris, he'd been wanting to feel her skin again. He hadn't done anything outlandish, of course, but he'd figured dancing would be a good enough excuse. He couldn't feel her whole hand, but he could feel her fingers. They were small, but strong. Excellent for picking locks and throwing punches. Her skin was as smooth as he remembered.

And warm. _Very_ warm.

The song ended, and Lita sighed internally, thinking this meant the end of their dance. But the moment she tried stepping away from him, he only pulled her back in.

He wasn't ready to let go of her warmth just yet.

The next song started, this one much slower. The associates Black Hat had been conversing with earlier watched slack-jawed as the couple continued their dance.

"Well, I'll be damned," Him said.

"He actually did it," Father said.

"Pay up, _señores_," Metauro said, holding out his hand.

Groaning, Father and Him dug into their pockets and each handed Metauro a twenty-dollar bill. He would exchange them for pesos later.

"How did you know he would take her for a second round?" Father asked. "I've never seen the guy dance with _anyone_ for more than one song!"

"Oh, I had a feeling that this girl was special," Metauro said, holding the bills up to the light to ensure that they were real. "That is why _I_ asked her for a dance, to see if I was correct."

The other two villains looked at him impressed.

"You were trying to make Black Hat jealous?" Father asked.

Metauro nodded. "Except _I_ was a gentleman." He glanced at Dark Phantom, who was passed out at the buffet table, still cradling his broken hand. "I have no death wish."

Meanwhile, Lita was starting to notice the amount of attention she and Black Hat were receiving. "Uh…boss?"

"Yes?" he said with a smile as he continued their waltz.

"Don't you think…?" She glanced around. "Everybody…everyone's staring at us."

"Of course, they are," he replied simply. "I am the host, and you are the belle of the ball."

Lita tried not to blush at that last part. "But don't you think…? Won't _they_ think…think that we're…?"

The words were caught in her throat.

"A true villain," Black Hat said in a whisper, "wouldn't _care_ what others think."

She blinked. "That's…pretty much the _opposite_ of _everything _you've told me about being a villain!"

He shrugged as he turned her. "At the end of the day, it's not about what your style of villainy is, but doing what you want and not letting others stand in your way."

Lita thought about this as she glanced at the onlookers. She could only imagine what they were all thinking, seeing her and Black Hat dancing so intimately, laughing like old friends. She caught Poison Ivy's raised eyebrow as she waltzed by with Harley. Ivy probably thought Lita had been lying about her relationship with her boss being strictly professional.

Maybe it wasn't. Lita wasn't romantically involved with him, of course, but she was still fond of him. She could consider him a friend, though he would forbid her from ever using that word. That explained why she felt so secure in his arms. At least, that's what she thought.

She was certain about one thing. She did _not_ want to go back to dancing with strangers. Once her dance with Black Hat ended, as it eventually would, other men would still ask her, and have difficulty taking no for an answer.

People had been accusing her and Black Hat of being somehow involved all night. Why not let them think that? After all, _no one_ would risk moving in on Black Hat's territory.

Closing her eyes, slowly and deliberately, she allowed her head to fall onto her partner's shoulder. He stiffened at this, but did not push her away, so she remained there.

The many murmurs and gasps in the room intensified.

Black Hat did not know what to make of the situation. Once upon a time, she would've shied away from his touch. Now she was practically _embracing_ him! How could she be so _comfortable_ around him? He didn't understand it! And why do this in public? All the other villains were suspicious enough as it was!

"W-What are you doing?" he whispered harshly.

Lita clutched his shoulder. "I…don't wanna dance with anyone else tonight. Is that alright?"

Black Hat blinked. "It's, uh…it's fine."

Truth be told, he didn't want her pulling away from him. The feeling of her head on his shoulder was…pleasant. Maybe it was the warmth, or the wondrous smell. Underneath all the hairspray and perfume, it was still _her_ scent.

Absentmindedly, his claw rose from her waist and started combing through her ponytail. It was stiff from the spray, and curlier than usual, but it was still _her_ hair.

She didn't object to this action, finding it soothing, and closed her eyes contently. Suddenly, neither of them cared who was watching anymore. Villains did what they wanted, after all.

Across the room, Flug was watching his boss and his favorite coworker waltz. Just like the first time he'd seen them dance, their gazes had been locked with intensity. But now their movements had become much more _intimate_. Flug practically shrieked the moment Lita rested her head on Black Hat's shoulder, and was even _more_ shocked when he seemed to _welcome_ the gesture!

"What in the name of Stephen Hawking are they _doing_?!" Flug exclaimed.

Beside him, 5.0.5. let out a squeal that sounded like, "Wee-wee!"

The scientist turned to him in horror. "W-What do you mean you're finally getting a mommy?"

"Broo!" the bear said, pointing to Lita and Black Hat excitedly.

"5.0.5., we talked about this!" Flug said, shaking him by the shoulders. "You can ship fictional characters! _Not _real people!"

"Buh-ruh-ruh," 5.0.5. said with a pout.

"They do _not_…" He lowered his voice so others wouldn't hear. "They do _not_ make a cute couple! Don't you know what kind of man Black Hat _is_, 5.0.5.?"

"Mrrf-fuf-ruf!"

"Well…yes, he _does_ seem…calmer when he's around her, but that doesn't mean they're…" Flug gasped suddenly. "Dementia! Where's Dementia?!" He gripped the sides of his bag. "Oh, no, no, no, if _she_ sees this…"

Sure enough, Dementia appeared at the top of the stairs, searching for Black Hat after waiting in the closet for fifteen whole minutes. She figured he was caught up in a business deal or something. What other reason would he avoid her?

But just as she started going down the steps, she spotted him and her body went still. There he was. In the middle of the dancefloor. With Lita. Her head was on his shoulder. He was stroking her hair.

And they were _dancing_!

In all the parties Dementia had attended, Black Hat hadn't danced with her _once_! But was willing to dance with _Lita_ at her very _first_?!

Dementia clenched her hands into fists, grinding her teeth together with a growl as the hot jealousy that had been simmering for months finally came to a boil.

Charging down the rest of the way, the mutant bulldozed herself between Black Hat and Lita. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Lita held up her hands as she stepped back. "Dem, calm down!"

"Don't you 'Dem' me, you little _tramp_!" Dementia said, poking her harshly in the chest. "Was this your plan all along?! I make you look all hot and sexy only for you to steal my honey right out from under my nose?!"

"We were just dancing!"

"Yeah, right!" Dementia huffed. "You've been 'just dancing' with dudes all night! But _you_," she said pointing between Lita and Black Hat, "were _cuddling _him just now like he was your fucking teddy bear!"

5.0.5. grunted, as if to say, "What do _I_ have to do with this?"

"That was…" Lita shook her head, feeling an explanation for that would only make things worse. "There is nothing going on between me and Black Hat! And even if there _was_," she turned back to the crowd of villains staring, "which there _isn't_," she faced Dementia again, "it's none of your business anyway, because _you're_ not his girlfriend either!"

Laughing, the lizard-girl placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, you _wish_ that was the case, you little _slut_!"

Lita had been called many things. "Thief," "thug," "hooligan." But those names had at least been somewhat justified. That four-lettered word, however, triggered her emotions like a light switch. Because it just wasn't true! The fact that she'd drunk two glasses of champagne earlier didn't help.

"Y-Yeah?" Lita said, her nostrils flaring as she breathed heavily. "Well, you…you're…" She stomped her foot. "_¡__Métetelo por el culo, mamahuevo__!_"

Those who understood Spanish gasped. Dementia looked about ready to murder.

"Oh?" the mutant said, crossing her arms. "So _that's _the way ya wanna play it, huh? Well then… _¡__Que te folle un pez__!_"

More gasps, including one from Lita. She had never heard Dementia speak Spanish, so it was surprising that she not only understood it, but knew some pretty lewd insults! Then again, most of the island's residents were bilingual.

Lita narrowed her eyes. It was _so_ on!

"_¡__El burro sabe más que tu__!_"

Dementia laughed as she shoved her. "_¡__Eres tan fea que hiciste llorar a una cebolla__!_"

Lita shoved back. "_¡__Te voy a dar una hostia que no te regeneraras lo suficientemente rápido__!_"

Dementia stepped towards her. "_¡__La mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda__!_"

Lita stepped so that their noses were touching. "_¡__Peina bombillas__!_"

"_Mamón__!_"

"What the hell are these broads saying?!" Father shouted in frustration.

Metauro whispered in his ear, causing Father's yellow eyes to widen.

"My, how scandalous!"

This comment from Father reminded Lita that they were not alone. By now, the music had stopped completely and all eyes were on her and Dementia.

"Dem," Lita said, taking a deep breath. "We're both adults here. Why don't we just calmly go outside and talk this o—"

But Dementia wasn't ready to make piece, "Oh, _vete a freír espárragos_, you _puta_!"

Any patience Lita had held for this mutant snapped in an instant. "Come at me then, _chica_!"

Kicking up her leg, Lita reached for her garter and drew the dagger she'd had concealed in it. There were many gasps.

"Oh!" she said, addressing the room. "Like none of _you_ snuck any weapons in here!"

After a pause, several villains shrugged.

"Oh, ho, ho!" Dementia cried, crouching down. "Bring it on, bitch!"

She pounced at Lita, but the smaller woman was ready. At the last possible moment, Lita ducked, holding her knife up as Dementia soared over her. The mutant cried out as her belly was slashed. She landed atop the buffet table, sending cupcakes soaring through the air. Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, several villains rushed to the sidelines.

Dementia stared down at her bleeding abdomen. She licked some of the blood off her hand, along with cupcake frosting. Then she looked up at Lita, who was holding up her dripping dagger readily for the next attack.

"So, ya slashed me, so what?" Dementia said, her hand patting around the table. "_Two_ can play at that game!"

When all she could grab was a crushed cupcake, she shot her eyes at 5.0.5. "Hey, what happened to my silverware?!"

The bear shrugged.

"Oh, well," Dementia said as she climbed down from the table. "I'm flexible."

Snatching up a champagne glass, she shattered it on the table, ignoring the splash it made on her dress.

"An eye for an eye, kid!" the mutant cried, lunging towards Lita with the sharp glass aimed at her stomach.

Lita stepped to the side and swung her knife as Dementia passed by, cutting her arm. Dementia responded by spinning around and scratching Lita's wrist. Clenching her teeth to keep herself from screaming, Lita stooped down and swept her leg beneath Dementia's, sending her to the floor.

"How in the—YOW!" the lizard-girl screamed as the other woman pinned her down.

"You've been training me for months, Dem!" Lita declared, holding the knife to her throat. "I know _all_ your moves!"

Dementia stuck her tongue out far enough to lick Lita's hand. Not expecting this, Lita gagged and foolishly retracted her hand, now covered in slobber.

"Not _all_ my moves, sucker!" Dementia shouted, grabbing her opponent's shoulders and rolling her to the side.

From a safe distance, Black Hat had been watching this spectacle with mixed feelings. On one hand, the violence before him was positively delightful! On the other, this was meant to be a civilized event! Not to mention those women were out for blood right now, and one of them might not make it out of this alive.

The bittersweet scent of Lita's blood filled his nostrils.

"S-Sir?" Flug said, coming up to his boss while nervously watching the fight. "P-Permission to stop this before it gets out of hand?"

He opened the flap of his tuxedo to reveal a small stun gun. Honestly, Black Hat wasn't surprised the doctor had broken the no-weapons policy as well. The demon was about to give the order when he heard his guests applauding and cheering at the top of their lungs.

"My money's on the lizard!"

"Nah, that little one's got skills!"

"This party's finally getting some excitement!"

"I bet ya fifty bucks the broad in black wins!"

"You're on!"

"On second thought," Black Hat said, sending Flug a greedy grin, "let's see how this plays out."

The scientist tilted his head. "B-But sir, L-Lita could get—"

"Don't just stand there, you fool!" Black Hat took off his top hat, revealing a bowler hat underneath. "Start taking bets!"

He shoved the hat into Flug's hands and caused a clipboard and pencil to appear out of thin air. Keeping an eye on the women clawing at each other on the floor, Flug went around the room so the guests could drop their money into the hat and wrote down their bets.

After giving each other several scrapes and bruises, Dementia and Lita started panting with exhaustion.

"You…" Dementia stood weakly, waving what was left of her broken glass. "You…_suck_!"

"Right…" Lita swayed, losing her grip on her knife. "Back…back at ya!"

Simultaneously, they dropped their weapons and collapsed to the floor. The crowd groaned in disappointment.

"Well, well, well," Black Hat said, hands behind his back as he moved in between the fallen ladies. "Looks like this match ends in a draw! Flug, did anyone bet on this particular outcome?"

"Um, uh…" Flug flipped through the pages on his clipboard. "Err…yes! There was one bet of a thousand pesos, sir!"

"Was there?" His grin widened. "Can you tell everyone who the lucky winner is, Doctor?"

The scientist readjusted his goggles to make sure he was reading it right. "Y-You are, sir."

There were several cries of protest as Black Hat took the hat full of money from Flug.

"Consider this a lesson for all of you!" Black Hat said, proudly placing the hat back on his head with the money inside. "_Never_ gamble with the master!"

On the floor, Dementia and Lita lay semi-conscious. They were both covered in cuts and bruises, their hair pulled out of their dos and their gowns torn. Black Hat wasn't concerned with the mutant, as she would heal quickly, but the blood seeping out of Lita was not as appetizing as it should have been.

"Escort the ladies to their rooms," Black Hat said to Flug. "I believe they've had enough partying for one night." He glanced down at the fresh blood and broken glass. "And I'd just had this floor polished, too."

* * *

**Father belongs to "Codename: Kids Next Door."**

**Him belongs to "Powerpuff Girls."**

**Poison Ivy and Harley Quin belong to DC Comics (I sincerely think Dementia and Harley would make great friends).**

**Penumbra, Dark Phantom and Metauro all belong to "Villainous." Metauro's personality was based off supercasey's interpretation of the character. And in the orientation videos he'd mentioned having a family.**


	33. Girls' Night Out

**WARNING: REFERENCES TO SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Let me know if there are any mistakes, as my new glasses aren't coming for another two weeks.**

* * *

Lita had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming as Flug stitched a particularly nasty cut on her arm. Needles hurt. Period.

"After nine months of living here," Flug said, "you should've known better than to get into a fight with Dementia."

"She started it," Lita moaned. "You sure that needle is—ow—disinfected?"

"Trust me. I've done this thousands of times. You're just lucky she didn't disembowel you, or bite off your fingers!" Once he was done, he snipped the thread with a tiny pair of scissors. "I'm, uh, gonna have to check the rest of…you for, uh, injuries, so…"

Catching his meaning, Lita stood up from her bed and slid out of what was left of her gown.

"So much for this dress," she murmured, noting how torn and blood-stained it was.

"I can always have 5.0.5. patch it up," Flug said, trying not to stare out of respect as she stripped down to her underwear.

Lita sat back down as Flug checked the injuries on her back, dabbing alcohol onto the scratches left by Dementia.

"Shouldn't you be," she said, wincing in pain, "treating Dementia too?"

"Dementia can handle the pain," Flug said unsympathetically. "Though you must've really worn her out. I only needed _half_ as many tranquilizers to put her down!"

Lita groaned. "I must've looked _so_ unprofessional."

"Oh, yes." Setting down the wet cloth, he got out a roll of gauze from the first-aid kit. "But the other guests enjoyed the spectacle. Hold out your arm, please." When she did, he began bandaging her arm. "And you earned the boss two thousand, three hundred and seventy-five pesos!"

Her eyebrows shot up. "The guests were carrying around _that _much?"

"Well, I'm just rounding up the conversions," he said, cutting the gauze and tying it up. "Some brought dollars and yen and even drachmas."

Lita steadied her breathing as he began bandaging her wrist on her other side. "So…he bet that _neither_ of us would win?"

"Pretty much. He must've predicted you'd be of equal measure. I must say I'm surprised." He cut the gauze. "Not that I doubt your capabilities, Lita, but Dementia was literally _built_ to withstand any injury! You really put up a fight!"

"I learned a lot from our sparring sessions," she said with a shrug. "So, is the boss gonna punish us for disrupting the gala?"

He hesitated to answer. "I'd worry about it in the morning."

As he moved to bandage the injuries on her body, Flug took note of numerous older scrapes and bruises. They varied in color, suggesting they'd been inflicted at different points in time.

"So, um…" Flug gulped as he began wrapping the gauze around her middle. "H-How many of these are from Black Hat?"

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"These, uh…other injuries. Which ones did the boss give you?"

She turned her head, giving him a look of bewilderment. "Uh…none of them?"

Flug stopped his wrapping a moment to look up at her. "What?"

"I mean…I guess a couple bruises are from training sessions, but most of that was Dementia."

Now _he _was bewildered. "There's…there's no need to defend him, Lita. We all know what he's capable of."

"I'm _not_ defending him." She turned away. "He hasn't hurt me. Well, not since that incident with the Disintegration Ray."

Flug still didn't believe her. "He hasn't…lost his temper with you? Strangled you? Slapped you? Gripped too hard on your arm? Thrown you through a wall? Set you on fire?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "_No_, Flug."

He stared at her a moment before continuing with the bandages. "L-Lita, don't you…don't you think that's…_weird_?"

"What?"

"That…that he _hasn't_ done anything like that to you?"

Lita pondered over this. "I…guess? But…I can't exactly complain, right?"

"I…suppose." Flug snipped the gauze and tied it into place. "You and the boss, you…seemed pretty…_friendly_ tonight."

Holding her head back, she groaned. "Oh, come on, Flug! Don't _you_ start too! It was just a dance! I danced with a lot of guys tonight! You, included!"

"Yeah, it's just…" He fiddled with his tools as he packed them back up in the kit. "The way he was…and you were…and the two of you…I never…" He took a deep breath. "I've known Black Hat for over a decade now."

She looked back at him. "And?"

His gaze met hers. "I've never seen him act that way around anybody before."

"What way?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Like…I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Like…you _matter_."

Lita was silent for a moment. "Well, sure. I'm his employee, aren't I?"

"No, what I'm trying to say is…" He shook his head. "Never mind." Picking up his kit, he stood from the bed. "You should get some rest. I'll check up on you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Flug."

As Lita carefully lay back in her bed, Flug shut the door. Letting out a heavy sigh, he leaned back against the door.

She had no idea. If Flug was right about the boss' regard for Lita, she had _no idea_. His scientific mind couldn't comprehend how that was possible! Didn't she realize how differently she was treated in comparison to the rest of the household? Hadn't she noticed the way Black Hat had looked at her tonight? The way he had _held_ her?

It was the only explanation, even if Flug still didn't believe it himself. Despite how the two of them had looked on the dancefloor tonight, Flug was certain Black Hat was incapable of affection. After all, he'd done nothing to stop the fight between Lita and Dementia. If he had truly cared for the former, he wouldn't have just stood there, taking bets on who would win.

For the first time ever, Flug didn't want to be right. Because if he was, there would be nothing he could do to help the first human being he'd cared about in a long time.

* * *

When Lita didn't show up for breakfast, Flug went to check on her. She was still lying in bed, too sore and a tiny bit hungover to get up at the moment. As he changed her bandages, he told her Black Hat wanted to see her in his office as soon as possible.

She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to see Dementia there too. The mutant looked just as banged up, her arms and legs covered in bandages. Lita didn't make eye contact as she walked up beside her.

"So glad you could finally join us, Miss Ladrona," Black Hat said, not even turning from his place at the window. "For a moment, I thought your injuries had been fatal."

He didn't _sound_ concerned, but Lita figured it was because this sort of thing happened to his employees all the time.

"Now," he said, his head spinning around, the rest of his body following a second later, "I'm sure you both know why you're here this morning."

"Because the kid here can't keep her knives to herself?" Dementia said, darting her eyes to the woman beside her.

"What?" Lita said.

"It _was_ supposed to be a weapon-free party!"

Lita gaped at her. "I only brought that knife for self-defense! Clearly, I was right to when you threatened me!"

"Hey, doll face!" Dementia raised her hands. "_I_ wasn't the one who drew a weapon first! After _you_ slashed me," she pointed to her stomach, "I had to improvise!"

"I wouldn't have slashed you if you hadn't pounced at me!"

"I wouldn't have pounced at you if you hadn't called me a _mamahuevo_!"

"_You_ called me a _slut_!"

"_You_ were dancing with my—"

"ENOUGH!" Black Hat shouted, springing up between the women and using his tentacles to shut their mouths. "I would have thought you ladies would have cooled down by now! But clearly, you need a little more time to sort out your differences!"

When he was certain they were listening, he retracted his tentacles. "As profitable as your little brawl last night was, you also disrupted my event!" With his hands behind his back, he moved back around his desk. "You're lucky the guests were too entertained to be upset, but imagine if a disagreement like that had broken out during a heist!"

Seeing the guilty looks on both women's faces, Black Hat sat down. "I'm not asking the two of you to _get along_ or _become friends_. All I'm asking is you come to _some_ kind of accord!" His eye snapped towards Dementia. "It's bad enough I have to deal with you and _Flug_ all the time! Must you harass Miss Ladrona as well?"

"But she—" Dementia started to say.

"I don't want any excuses!" He slammed his fists on the desk. "You can pick fights with heroes all you want, but no work is going to get done if you keep picking fights with your _colleagues_!" Glancing at Lita briefly, he relaxed a bit. "Perhaps, what you two need is some…quality time together. Which is why instead of your usual duties, you _both_ will be spending the rest of the day cleaning Dementia's room."

"What?!" Dementia leaned onto the desk. "But honeybun, what about my _art_?!"

"Your _art_," Black Hat said through his teeth, "is of no consequence to me. And if you don't want this task to be difficult next time, I suggest you keep that pigsty of yours in order!"

Huffing, Dementia bolted out of the office. Lita didn't like the idea of spending a whole day with that brat, but she agreed that last night had gone too far and didn't complain. She was about to follow the mutant when her boss spoke.

"Lita."

She turned back to him, nearly jumping when she found him standing right in front of her. There was no grin or scowl on his face, just a half-lidded gaze as he stared down at her.

"I trust your," he said, his eye trailing over her bandages, "injuries aren't too severe?"

Her hand went to her arm. "Uh, no. I'm, uh…I'm fine."

Thinking that was all he'd wanted to ask, Lita turned to leave. But he grabbed her wrist—the one that wasn't bandaged—and had her face him again.

"You were out of line, last night," he said in a dangerously low tone.

"I know," Lita said apologetically. "You told me not to bring weapons, and I—"

"That's not," he said, putting a finger to her lips, "to what I was referring."

For a second, she thought he was still talking about the fight. But by the stern way he was looking at her, she realized he was talking about the dance. Or, more specifically, what she'd done towards the end of the dance.

"Perhaps, I've given you the wrong impression," Black Hat said firmly, "having you accompany me to Paris, inviting you to lunch, dancing for more than one song." He pulled her closer as he whispered. "Let me be clear that all those gestures were in a _professional_ interest. If I _wanted_ to break my own rules, I would have done so already. Do we have an understanding?"

Despite the many questions swimming in her head, like why Black Hat hadn't said something like this last night, Lita nodded.

"Good," he said, lowering his finger. "The _last_ thing I need is another Dementia."

* * *

Dementia provided no help in carrying cleaning supplies. Lita had to make the trek with the cleaning cart from the closet to Dementia's room herself. When she reached the large metal doors, it occurred to Lita that she had never been inside Dementia's room. That had been one of the off-limits areas during her orientation tour, and she had never been tasked with cleaning it. The mutant's bathroom, yes, but never her bedroom.

After typing in the code Black Hat had given her and scanning her handprint, Lita watched as the doors slid open. She hadn't expected the sight she was met with.

It was like something out of _Jurassic Park_. Not the dinosaurs, but the giant metal trapdoor in the middle of the floor, bordered by a rail with warning signs suggesting it was electric. For a moment, Lita thought she'd accidentally walked into one of the enclosures for the carnivorous experiments, until she spotted Dementia sitting on the steps leading up to the trapdoor.

"Took ya long enough!" she exclaimed, swinging her legs back and forth. "Ya gonna get started or what?"

As Lita rolled the cart in, she glanced around at the graffiti on the walls. Since most of them were hearts encircling the initials "BH," there was no longer any doubt that she was in the right place. Above the trapdoor was a tower of some sort. In the window, she could see a Hatbot pulling at the levers of a control module.

"Beam us down, Scotty!" Dementia shouted up to him as she stood.

The trapdoor opened up and a platform was raised. In the middle of it was some kind of restraint table, like one would use for violent inmates. Instead of helping Lita haul the cart up the steps, Dementia rushed to the platform.

"Come on, slowpoke! We don't have all day!"

Sending the mutant a glare, Lita rolled the cart onto the platform, only now noticing the dried blood and chunks of indeterminable meat. She chose not to think about its origins as they were lowered down.

The steel walls must've been at least ten meters high. They were so slick, there was no way any human being could climb out. Red splatters decorated them, along with the neon graffiti pairing Dementia with Black Hat.

"Well, get to it!" Dementia said, clapping her hands. "Chop, chop!"

Despite Lita's bewilderment over her surroundings, she wasn't falling for the lizard-girl's game. "Black Hat told us _both_ to clean in here. And the sooner we get this done," she said, handing her a mop, "the sooner we can get away from each other."

Rolling her eyes, Dementia snatched up the mop. "_Fine. _But touch my art, and you die!"

Shrugging in agreement, Lita got a bucket and sponge from the cart and began scrubbing the blood off the walls.

"So, uh," Lita said, glancing at the restraint table, "this is…where you sleep?"

"Yup," Dementia grunted as she picked the strange meat off the floor. "Home sweet home."

Lita turned away before the mutant could toss the meat into her mouth.

She was beginning to understand why Dementia was so…on edge, all the time. This wasn't a bedroom at all. This was more like a cell for a wild animal. Meanwhile, Lita, Flug and Black Hat had their own rooms. Their own _beds_. By the looks of things, Dementia was strapped down every night, and…was that a straightjacket crumpled on the floor?

"Sorry," Dementia said, picking it up. "If I'd known I was gonna get company, I would've put my pajamas away."

She tossed the cloth over the table. Seeing it laid out like that confirmed Lita's suspicions that it was a straightjacket.

This was…this was _horrifying_! Dementia always acted like a wild animal, of course, but Lita had no idea she was being _treated_ like one! At least not to _this_ degree!

"How…" Lita couldn't shake off her shock. "How…how can you _sleep_ in a place like this?"

Dementia shrugged. "It's not _that_ bad! It's a lot more spacious than my old room, that's for sure!"

Despite being afraid of the answer, she asked, "W-Where did you sleep before?"

"A test tube in Fluggie's lab," the mutant replied nonchalantly. "You know, when I was still growing."

"Growing?"

Dementia flipped her long hair. "When I got my muscles and this luxurious hair, _doi_!"

Lita stopped scrubbing and turned to her fully. "How did you end up here, Dementia?"

The mutant paused in her mopping, a blank expression on her face. "I'm…not sure." She leaned onto the mop handle. "To be honest, I…don't remember much about my life before Black Hat. Oh!" She held up a finger. "I remember I was in a hospital of some kind!"

"Hospital?"

"Oh, yeah!" She pointed to the restraint table. "Believe it or not, this thing is _way_ more comfortable than what they strapped me down to _there_!" She snorted. "And let me tell you, the electric shocks there weren't _half_ as fun!"

Lita's blood went cold as she started to realize what kind of hospital Dementia was talking about. "W-Why were you in a place like that?"

"Dunno," Dementia said with a shrug. "But the bracelet I was wearing when I came here said 'Dementia' on it, so I assumed that was my name. One of the doctors called me 'sweetheart.' I called him Dr. Handsy, cuz he…well, you know how doctors are."

Her giggles slowly faded as she gripped the mop handle. "I hate doctors."

It didn't take much for Lita to put the pieces together. Poison Ivy had been right. Even before Dementia had arrived here, she'd been treated like a wild animal. No one had ever thought to treat her like a human being.

Even _she_ wasn't one hundred percent evil.

Putting down her sponge, Lita walked over to the lizard-girl and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. Figuring she didn't like being touched, understandably so, Lita retracted her hand.

"I'm, uh…sorry."

Dementia cocked her head. "For what?"

"Just…I get why you hate me." Lita folded her hands together. "After all, I…I get a lot of time with Black Hat these days, but I _don't_ love him!" She hung her head. "I…know how it feels to be…powerless and…to be treated like you're…nothing more than trash, but…you should know that…you don't have to be a—"

"Stop right there, kid!" Dementia said, clasping a hand over Lita's mouth. "I don't do the touchy-feely stuff! Let's just get this all over with, okay?"

Nodding, Lita went back to scrubbing the walls.

"Hey," Dementia said after a minute of silence.

Lita turned, only to see the mutant's back to her.

"You…um…" Without facing her, Dementia took a deep breath. "Thanks."

Instead of asking her what for, Lita merely smiled as the two of them continued cleaning in silence.

* * *

That night, Lita woke to something jumping on her bed.

"Get up, get up, get up, lazybones!"

Bolting upright, Lita squinted to see the culprit in the darkness. "Dementia? What in the world are you—?"

"Shh!" Dementia covered Lita's mouth and glanced around. "Ya wanna have some fun tonight?"

Confused, the sleepy woman pushed the partially gloved hand away. "What are you talking ab—?"

"Shh-shh-shush!" She covered her mouth again. "Ya want the boss hearing us?"

Lita scowled, bringing Dementia's hand down to her lap. "_You're_ the one who was screaming and jumping on my bed just now!"

"I wanted to make sure you were up!"

"Well, I'm up! Now what is this all about?"

Dementia gestured for Lita to come closer before whispering, "I wanna make up for yesterday. So I thought we'd hit the town! You know! A girls' night out!"

Lita shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But nope, Dementia was truly perched on her bed like a cat, looking at her excitedly with those mismatched eyes.

"Even if you're serious," Lita said, cradling her head, "we're not supposed to leave the manor without Black Hat's permission."

"I know!" She lowered her voice as she smiled mischievously. "That's why we gotta be _sneaky_ about it!"

"Dem, the guy has cameras everywhere. He might even be spying on us right now—"

"He's in his office," Dementia said bluntly. "Reading the paper in Czech. That'll take him at least twenty minutes. Then after that, he'll browse the pirated movie website and watch some shitty movie for about two hours, unless it's something Marvel-related, in which case it'll take an extra hour and an extra five minutes for him to destroy his laptop and shout at how stupid the villains are. _Then _he'll get really bored and check the cameras, which gives us at least two hours and twenty minutes of fun! So, hurry up and get dressed and meet me in the basement! Oh, and bring your wallet, just in case!"

She slithered away before Lita could process what she had just said. It wouldn't be smart to go against Black Hat's orders. If they got caught, Lita didn't think the boss would be so easy on them this time.

Then again, he _had_ also ordered her and Dementia to find a way to work together without killing each other. This would be the perfect opportunity. Plus, Lita had a feeling if she _didn't_ go along with Dementia's crazy plan, there might be a repeat of the ball.

So, against her better judgment, Lita threw the covers off herself and went to get her clothes.

"What kept ya?" Dementia asked, leaning against one of the heavy steel doors in the basement.

Ignoring her, Lita came running up in her usual jeans, knife boots and black hoodie. Her backpack was slung over her shoulders.

"Why are we at Lil' Jack's cell?" Lita asked.

"This," Dementia said, reaching into her wild head of hair, "is our way out."

She produced a roll of scotch tape and went over to the handprint scanner. Lita watched in bewilderment as Dementia taped all across the scanner and then pressed her hand to it. The scanner beeped and the light next to it turned green. Above it, a metallic cup came out of the wall.

"Uh, I think it also requires a DNA—" Lita started to say.

"Presto!" Dementia said, pulling out a small vial from her hair.

The tiny label read, _BH's SALIVA._

"How did you…?" Lita trailed off as Dementia poured a drop of the spit into the cup. "Never mind. I don't wanna know."

The door beeped as it slid open.

"After you," Dementia said with a bow.

Lita sent the mutant an amazed look as she walked into the jungle enclosure. Dementia bounced in after her as the door shut behind them.

"Oh, Jackie!" she called. "Ollie, ollie, oxen free!" She whispered to Lita. "Stick with me, kid. Lil' Jack isn't too keen on strangers."

Just as she said this, the enormous black snake dropped down into Lita's face. She shrieked at first but then laughed when Lil' Jack started rubbing her cheek against hers.

"Aw, hey there, _serpiente_!" Lita said, rubbing the snake's head. "_Estas bien__?_ Have you been a good snake? Have you? Have you?"

As Lil' Jack hissed contently, Dementia's jaw dropped. "Hey, since when are _you_ friends with Jackie?"

The snake stuck her tongue out at her.

"Seriously? _That's_ all it takes to buy your love? A pat on the head and some leftovers? Come on, Jackie, it took _weeks _for ya to even let me touch ya!"

"You can understand her?" Lita asked.

"I'm part reptile, _duh_!Anyway, Jackie, the kid and I need some fresh air. Can you lead us out the back?"

With a small nod, Lil' Jack slithered to the floor. The girls followed her to the back of the enclosure. In the wall was the opening to a tunnel of some sort. The floor was littered with bones and blood.

"Thanks, Jackie!" Dementia said, pulling a dead squirrel out of her hair. "Keep the cameras covered for us, will ya?"

Snapping the offering up in her jaws, Lil' Jack slithered up to where the security cameras were rotating.

"So, _this _is our way out?" Lita asked, pointing to the tunnel.

"Yup," Dementia said. "Jackie's feeding tube! But don't worry, it only sucks people in from the _other_ side! It's off until someone steps on the pressure plate outside!"

Lita tried to ignore the bones at her feet as Dementia climbed into the tube.

"Come on, it's like a slide!"

Before Lita could ask further questions, the mutant pushed herself through the tunnel, screaming joyfully as she slid downward. Gulping, Lita glanced back at Lil' Jack, who was wrapped around the security cameras.

"Don't eat me when I come back up!" she called up to her.

The snake sent her a hiss, leaving Lita to assume it was one of reassurance.

Buckling her backpack around her middle, Lita hoisted herself up to the tunnel's entrance and looked down at the dark abyss. Taking in a deep breath and shutting her eyes, she allowed herself to fall.

The scream that came out of her was instinctual. She was sliding down really fast! But not for long, as she was stopped by something soft. Upon opening her eyes, she discovered this was Dementia's hair.

"Grab onto the end!" Dementia said, pointing back as she started climbing upward.

Lita snatched up the end of the giant green ponytail as Dementia pulled her up with her.

"This is how I got here, ya know?" the mutant called down.

"This tunnel?" Lita asked.

"Yeah! I'd just gotten out of the hospital, no shoes, nowhere to go, and then I find myself outside this mansion and next thing I know I'm being sucked down a tube and I'm in this jungle room with a giant snake! The little rascal would've eaten me alive right there if I wasn't such a biter!

"That's when Flug found me and brought me to Black Hat! Oh, _boy_ did he look handsome with that scowl! I've been working for him ever since!"

She stopped when they came to a manhole cover and lifted it above her head. The cold night air that hit Lita's face as Dementia hauled her up felt so refreshing.

"Well, come on!" the mutant said after recovering the hole. "We've got about a hundred and twenty-seven minutes before the boss notices!"

Dementia bolted off between the nearby houses. Lita was about to follow her, but paused when she caught sight of Black Hat Manor.

It was only just occurring to her. She was outside. If she wanted to, she could run away right now and never look back. Her feet were itching to. Right now, while Dementia's back was turned. She could get herself as far away from the manor as possible, maybe even make it to the Hero Organization. Enough time to get help before anyone noticed her gone. This was her one opportunity for escape.

But the fact was…she didn't _want_ to.

"Hey!" Dementia called. "Lita _La Tortuga_! Ya coming, or what?"

Smiling with certainty, Lita ran after her. "Who you calling a tortoise? _You're_ the one who's part reptile!"

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Lita asked.

Dementia had led her to a shadier part of town. Which, in fairness, wasn't very specific a description. But the buildings were more run-down and garbage littered the streets. Lita had only come here a few times with her father whenever he had to meet with associates and couldn't get a sitter.

"Somewhere we can have some fun!" Dementia exclaimed, leaping into an alley.

Lita followed her to a door. Dementia banged on it, as if no one would hear her if she didn't. A slit opened in the door, revealing a pair of eyes.

"Password?" a male voice asked.

Dementia flashed her teeth. "Let us in before I munch ya into mincemeat!"

The slit shut and the door opened quickly. The muscular bouncer smiled nervously.

"Come right in, ladies!"

Grabbing Lita's wrist, Dementia dragged her inside what appeared to be an underground club of some sort. People were loud, drinking tankards while smoking some indeterminate substances. Lita had to duck to avoid an incoming dagger. Half the guests were dressed in typical thug clothing. The other half were in villain costumes.

"What is this place?" Lita asked.

"Hangout for crooks like us," Dementia said, grinning toothily at a table of men shrinking under her gaze. "I'm a regular here."

Attending the bar was a tall woman with brunette hair tied back in a braid. The black tank top she wore made her thick muscles visible to the world.

"Hey, Bertha!" Dementia said, slamming her hand on the counter. "Gimme my usual, and put it on Black Hat's tab!"

Bertha looked up from the glass she'd been cleaning. "Ya gonna play nice with my boys tonight?"

The mutant huffed. "No promises!"

Rolling her eyes, Bertha turned to Lita. "Who's the kindergartner?"

"This here's my buddy, Lita!" Dementia said, throwing her arm around her. "She's a thief too!"

"Lita, Lita…" Bertha squinted. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Lita thought about it, and then tensed when she remembered. "_Big_ Bertha?"

"Of course!" The bartender put the glass down. "_Little_ Lita! Sheesh, you've grown! Not by much though!"

"So, um," Lita said, looking up at her nervously, "have you?"

"_Little_ Lita?" Dementia said, glancing between the two of them in bewilderment.

"That's what we called her back in juvie," Bertha said. "Ya know, this cookie was like half the size she is now, and she was the only one who had the guts to take me on!"

Lita shifted on the barstool. "You're, uh, not still mad about that, are ya?"

"Shit, no! I left ya alone after that, cuz you had my fucking respect! Tell ya what. First round's on the house! Whaddya want, sweetheart?"

"Uh…piña colada?"

Bertha gave her an incredulous look. "Whaddya think this is, a cocktail bar?"

Lita blushed. "Just get me whatever Dem's getting."

"Ooh. Ya sure ya can handle that, hon?"

"She fought me till I passed out, yesterday," Dementia said, pointing. "This kid can handle anything!"

"No shit." Bertha grinned at Lita. "I told 'em. Don't fuck with Little Lita."

As the bartender went to prepare the drinks, Dementia couldn't stop herself from giggling at the nickname.

"Oh, I am _so_ calling you that from now on!"

"Great," Lita said with a groan.

"Seriously though, you took that fucking _building_ on when you were in _juvie_?" Dementia banged a fist on the counter. "Shit! I knew you were tough, but I didn't think you had _balls_!"

Two shot glasses with green liquid were set in front of them.

"What's this?" Lita asked.

"Green lizard shot," Bertha replied. "Mix of limeade, lemon-lime Gatorade, and a whole lotta rum."

"And a splash of vodka!" Dementia exclaimed, snatching up her glass. "Just the way I like it!"

"Hey, are you even old enough to drink?" Lita asked once she realized she didn't know her colleague's age at all.

"You a cop?"

"No."

"Then shut up!" she said, downing her glass in one gulp and slamming it down. "Keep 'em coming, Bertha!"

As Bertha went to get more drinks, Lita stared at her glass unsurely. Shrugging decidedly, she chugged the green liquid down her throat. The lemon-lime flavor was good, but the strong mix of rum and vodka caused her to choke.

"Bertha, I think I'll just get a beer next!" Lita shouted.

"What kind?" Bertha called as she poured the Gatorade.

"I don't care! Surprise me!"

Once they got their next round of drinks, Lita decided it was finally time to ask, "Why'd you bring me here, Dem? I thought you hated me."

Dementia downed her second glass before answering. "I don't _hate_ you! I mean sure I beat ya up every now and then, but that doesn't mean I _hate _you!" She snapped her fingers towards Bertha, asking for another shot. "If anything, you're the one I like the most! Other than Blackie, of course!"

Lita paused in sipping her beer. "Really?"

"Doi!" She smacked the side of her head. "You're the only one on the team with any _real_ spine! I mean do ya have any idea how long I got _that_ worn out from a fight? That's enough to get my fucking respect!"

She punched Lita's shoulder, nearly sending her off the stool.

"What I don't get," Dementia said, grabbing her third drink, "is why my honeybun spends more time with _you_ than he does with _me_."

Lita watched silently as the mutant gulped down her glass. "How did you get mixed up with him? I mean…I get you walked into the manor accidentally, but…you obviously can do fine on your own. Why stick around?"

Dementia sighed in satisfaction as she put her glass down. "I'm not a victim of circumstance, if that's what you're thinking. When Flug brought me to Blackie, told him how much of a _beast_ I was in fighting his snake, he asked how I felt about working for him! Course, didn't have much _else _going for me! Couldn't remember my own name, much less if I had folks to stay with! A job _and _a home? Sounded like a good idea at the time. So what if I was too out of it to read the fine print? How was I to know they were gonna stick some needles in me, make me sleep in a test tube for some months, record my every move and give me zero privacy and a shitty bedroom?"

Pausing, she signaled to Bertha for another shot. "But it ain't so bad, being so strong and stuff. And hey, it makes eating people _so_ much easier!" She caught Lita's horrified look. "May not remember much about my time in the hospital, but I'm pretty sure I bit a nurse's ear off at some point."

"O…kay." Lita sipped a little faster. "So, you didn't have a lot of options. That I get. What I _don't_ get is your whole obsession with Black Hat. I mean, sure, the guy is…somewhat attractive, I guess. He at least _dresses_ kind of nice. And he's a total asshole, but he does have _some_ manners. Not to mention he's a _really_ good dancer and…"

She trailed off when she noticed Dementia staring at her.

"But despite his good qualities," Lita said quickly, "he's still a murdering psychopath."

"Your point?" Dementia said, gesturing to herself.

"Right. But he fucking slaps you around, Dem! That's not a healthy relationship to be in! And he's made it perfectly clear he doesn't want you."

"But he _does_ want me!" She drank her fourth shot. "He said so himself when he hired me!" She turned the glass in her hand. "After all, no one _else_ fucking wants me."

"That…that's not true."

"Oh, don't lie! I'm not fucking stupid!" Her voice dropped an octave. "I _know_ no one likes me. Not Flug, not that bear, not even…" She paused. "Why does he like you so much?"

She didn't need to explain who.

"Dem, that dance last night was just a formality. Black Hat and I aren't—"

"But he still likes you, right?" She turned to her. "He doesn't…break your arm or…throw you through the roof or…shove a phone in your mouth." She plopped down her glass. "What…what's _wrong_ with me?"

"Nothing's…" Lita tried to sound comforting. "_Wrong_ with you."

Dementia scoffed. "There's _plenty_ wrong with me, and you know it! Is it cuz I'm too strong? Cuz _you're_ violent, and he can still stand you! Is it cuz I stink? Cuz _he_ stinks up a storm! I've done everything the fucking bastard has asked me to do in four or five—really can't keep track—years and nothing I do is ever…fucking…good…enough."

Her head fell down and she started breaking into sobs. _So, she's a _crying _drunk, _Lita thought as she sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

All these months, Lita had assumed Dementia to have a one-track mind. Black Hat, destruction, Black Hat. But under that insane persona, she was carrying a whole lot of emotional baggage. Perhaps, she was even acutely aware that her life was messed up, but just didn't want to think about it.

"I'm pathetic," Dementia mumbled.

"You're not pathetic, Dem," Lita said, hesitantly reaching a hand out towards her. "You're just…human."

She sniffed. "I'm half-lizard."

Lita lay her hand on her shoulder. "Still half-human."

Dementia lifted her head slightly. "Most people don't focus on that part."

"I can tell," Lita said softly.

"What am I doing wrong? Do I come on too strong or something?"

She hesitated. "M-Maybe?"

Dementia slammed her head back down.

"N-Not that there's anything wrong with that! I mean…what girl _hasn't_ gone crazy over a guy?"

Her voice came out muffled. "Then how do ya get him to hang out with _you_?"

"Well, for starters, I don't treat him like he's the second coming of Christ—err, Antichrist? He may be a demon and all, but he's still human. Sort of. At least he used to be."

Her head shot up. "He was?"

"It's just that…do you even know anything _about _him, Dem?"

"Course I do!" Dementia said, straightening up a little. "I know_ everything_ about him!"

"You sure? You gotta know the basic stuff at least, like…what's his favorite color?"

She caught Dementia's narrowed eyes.

"Right. That one's obvious. What does he like to eat, what does he do in his spare—?"

"He eats just about anything, but mostly raw meat and poison." She listed the items on her fingers. "He likes murdering, maiming, chess—"

"Okay, okay, but what about the personal stuff? That's a _lot_ more important in making a connection with a guy. Has he ever told you about his past, where he grew up, who his mother was, do you even know his real name?"

Dementia stared at her. "Do _you_?"

Realizing she'd said too much, Lita clasped a hand over her mouth. She blamed the alcohol.

"H-How do you know his real name?" the lizard-girl said in a broken voice.

The smaller woman didn't answer, only gulped down the rest of her beer.

"He…he's _never_ told me his real name!" Dementia exclaimed, cradling her head. "I…I've been trying to weed it outta him for _years_! Why…why would he tell_ you _and not _me_?!"

Lita put her glass down. "Because unlike you, I treat him like a person. Not a demon, not a god, but a human being like me. He doesn't want your blind devotion. He just wants to be treated with respect. Just like…just like you do."

The smallest trace of a smile graced the mutant's lips. "You know? Last time I dragged Flug down here, he passed out after one drink. And Bertha wouldn't serve Fives cuz he's underage. Which is weird cuz I never really showed her _my_ ID either." She hiccupped. "Point is I don't really get to talk to anybody. Other than Jackie, but you know, she's a snake. What does she know about boys and stuff?"

Lita also smiled, knowing all this openness was probably due to the several shots of limeade. "I never had anybody to drink with either."

Dementia blinked. "What the hell did you do for fun then?"

"Uh…watch TV?"

She blinked again. "Seriously? You never did _anything_ for fun before you came here?"

"I was, uh, kinda…busy?"

"Girl!" The mutant placed a hand on her hip. "_I_ was in the fucking _looney bin_! What's _your_ excuse?!"

"Now hang on, there was a lot going on with my Papi and—"

"I'm strapped down to a table every night, and even _I_ find time for fun!"

She had a point. "But you see, I never really had anyone to—"

"You do now!" Dementia grabbed her shoulders. "Kid, we're gonna have some fun tonight, even if it kills you!"

"What?"

"Watch this," she whispered before picking up her glass and tossing it across the room.

The glass hit the back of some large thug's head, shattering upon impact. The man growled as he turned.

"Who threw that?!"

"Me, me, me!" Dementia said, raising her hand.

The brute huffed. "You looking for trouble, lady?"

"Uh, _yeah_! That's why I threw the damn thing at your ugly face!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Lita whispered harshly as the brute's friends rose from the table, pounding their fists together.

"Having some fun!" Dementia crawled up onto the counter and addressed the crowd. "All your mothers fucked heroes!"

That got people's attention. Lita dropped to the ground as a chair was thrown her way.

"Are you nuts?!" she shouted up at the mutant.

"What a stupid question!" Dementia crouched down. "What you so worried about? I've seen ya fight!"

"Yeah, but never more than one opponent at a time! I'm not _that_ strong, Dem!"

"Oh." She frowned for a moment, then grinned brightly. "More fun for me then!"

* * *

**This chapter was going to be longer, but after seeing the length I decided to split it into two, because a WHOLE lot more will be happening!**


	34. Sweet Revenge

**WARNING: INTENSE GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND REFERENCES TO SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**On that note, Happy Holidays, everyone!**

* * *

All hell broke loose. Chairs, tables and glasses came flying from all directions. People threw punches at their neighbors, not even caring who they were. Dementia bounded into the fray all too eagerly, sinking her teeth into the first poor loser she could find.

Lita knew better to get involved in this. After all, she was still recovering from her last battle. And that had been a one-on-one! To avoid injury, she crouched down to the floor and crawled over to the nearest table. She would hide under here until she could find a proper escape route.

A minute later, she discovered she wasn't the only person in the bar to have this idea.

"Lita?"

The voice caused her to stiffen. Turning, she found herself face-to-face with a brunet man on his hands and knees. The fedora, trench coat and sunglasses did nothing to hide his identity from her. She knew him all too well.

"Paulo?" Lita said in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Paulo whispered harshly.

It took her a while to answer, as being in his presence brought back a lot of bad memories.

"W-What am _I_ doing here?" She narrowed her eyes, her anger masking her terror. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm undercover," he said, lowering his sunglasses slightly to reveal his blue eyes. "Trying to get information."

"Are you _crazy_?" Glancing around, Lita lowered her voice. "You've pissed off half the people here!"

"That's why the disguise. But you didn't answer my question!"

She scoffed. "I have a _record_, Paulo. Is it really surprising that I'm in a place like this?"

"But I thought you were past all this! You said…you said you were trying to go clean!"

She was scowling hard now. "You didn't seem to think so when we broke up!"

He put a hand to his forehead. "I made a mistake, okay? Can't you just let it go?"

"I will when _you_ do!"

"I don't…" He sighed. "We're getting off-topic! What are you doing with Black Hat's henchgirl?"

So, Paulo had seen her with Dementia. Lita tried not to show her panic. Paulo was not a man she could trust with her secrets. Not anymore.

"None of your _fucking_ business!"

"Lita!" Paulo said, taken aback by her harsh language. "It's just that all you did was rob a few houses, right? Why are you hanging out with a crazed mutant hitwoman?" His face paled. "You…you didn't get mixed up with…with _Black Hat_, did you?"

She turned her face away. "I don't have to answer any more questions for your _fucking_ article!"

"Is that what this is…? Look! Forget that stupid article! Does your dad know about this?"

"What do _you_ care about my father?" she said with a glare.

"Lita, don't be like that!"

Deciding she'd rather risk being trampled, Lita attempted to crawl out from under the table, only for Paulo to grab her by the shoulder. She recoiled at his touch.

"I haven't heard from you in months," he said firmly, "now I see you running around with Black Hat's crew? I have a right to be concerned, Lita!"

Shoving his hand off, she replied, "You lost any right to be worried about me when you published that tell-all article!"

"Lita, come on! We ended things in a bad place, but I still care about you!"

"Yeah? Well, I hate to break it to you, but I've got some new people who care about me now!" Lita caught sight of Dementia, who was banging two guys' heads together like cymbals. "And unlike you, I believe them."

"Lita!" Paulo called as she bolted out from under the table.

Lita made a beeline for her friend, just as she was finishing her orchestral set, dropping the two unconscious men.

"We're leaving," Lita said, snatching her arm.

"Aw, come on, Little Lita!" Dementia whined. "The party was just getting started!"

"We can have some fun elsewhere! Let's just get out of here before—"

"Lita, wait!" Paulo shouted, pushing through the crowd after her.

Dementia spotted him. "Who's that?"

"No one important!" Lita insisted, shoving some masked villain away from the exit.

But Paulo was persistent. "Lita, where are you going? She's dangerous!"

Fed up with him, Lita turned to the crowd and shouted, "Hey, everyone! It's Paulo Blanco from _Hatsville News_!"

Many heads turned, and Paulo ducked under the nearest table, as if that would help him. Before she could see the consequences of her actions, Lita bolted out the door with Dementia in tow.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Dementia said, wrenching her arm free. "What was your deal with Sam Spade back there?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Lita said bluntly as she continued walking.

Suddenly intrigued, the mutant caught up with her. "You mean to tell me you didn't have any friends, but you had a _boyfriend_?!"

"Emphasis on _had_!"

"Ooh-hoo-hoo!" Dementia grinned in elation. "I've never seen you this testy, kid! What'd he do, what'd he do?" She moved in front of Lita, walking backwards. "Did he forget your anniversary? Sleep with another woman? A man? Some other gender?" She gasped dramatically. "He's not a _hero_, is he?!"

"No, no, no, no, _no_, and I _don't_ wanna talk about it!"

"Aw, come on! I dumped all my emotional crap on you just now! You gotta give me _something_!"

Lita finally stopped walking. "He's a jerk, he tried to turn me into something I'm not, so I dumped him! End of story!"

"Ooh, sounds like he messed ya up _real_ bad!" Showing her teeth, Dementia took Lita by the shoulders. "And ya know what two hot messes like us need, kid? To blow off some steam!"

"I kinda just wanna go home," Lita said, not realizing what she'd just called the manor.

"Not yet!" She put her arm around her. "You've got a lot of built up anger! We gotta put that to good use! Where does this ex of yours live?"

"Why?" Lita asked suspiciously.

Dementia chuckled mischievously. "To blow off steam, Little Lita. To blow off steam."

* * *

Minutes later, the two women were in front of Paulo's apartment building.

"Which one's the jerk's?" Dementia asked, bouncing around the cars parked on the street.

"That blue Nissan there," Lita said, pointing. "He never brings it when he's out undercover."

"He a government spy or something?" Dementia asked as she went to examine the blue Nissan.

"Reporter. Dementia, what are we doing here?"

"Nice car," the lizard-girl said, tracing her finger on the side mirror. "Be a real…_shame_ if something happened to it."

Grinning toothily, Dementia pulled a spiked bat out of her ponytail. Lita's eyes widened once she realized what her friend had in mind.

"Dementia, stop! We can't destroy his car!"

"Why not?" Dementia said nonchalantly. "You hate him, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…that's vandalism!"

Dementia blinked. "So?"

"Well, I…I've never… I'm a _thief_, Dem! I don't go around destroying people's property!"

"Not even people you hate?"

"Of _course_ not! I'm not that kind of person!"

The mutant looked at her incredulously. "You mean to tell me you've never had _one_ revenge fantasy against somebody who totally messed ya up and made ya feel like total garbage even though you did nothing wrong and he totally deserves to be punished?"

Lita opened her mouth, but then stopped. She couldn't deny that the thought _had_ crossed her mind. Not just with Paulo.

Giggling like the madwoman she was, Dementia held up the bat towards her and said in a singsong voice, "You _know _you _want_ to."

Lita's hand raised slowly towards the bat. Then she retracted it.

"Just _one _little swing," Dementia said, gently swinging the bat like a hypnotic pendulum. "You'll feel _loads_ better."

Still, Lita did nothing but stare at the bat in silence.

"Oh, come on! What's the worst that can happen? We get arrested?" The mutant huffed. "You're a _villain_ now, Ladrona! You can do whatever the fuck you want!"

_Villains do what they want._

As if something had snapped in Lita's brain, she grabbed the bat, held it above her head and brought it down onto the hood of Paulo's car. The spikes pierced through the shiny blue metal, the wood denting it severely.

Shocked at what she had done, Lita let go of the bat, leaving it stuck in the hood. She stared down at her hands, then at Dementia, who was giddily jumping in place.

"Tee-hee-hee!" she squealed. "That was _so_ badass! How did that feel, how did that feel?!"

"I…" Lita looked back at the bat embedded in the hood. "It felt…" She clenched her hands into fists. "It…felt…"

She couldn't say it. But the word rang out loudly in her mind.

_Exhilarating_.

Narrowing her eyes, Lita picked up the bat and swung it back. "Report _this_, asshole!"

She shattered his windshield, setting the car alarm off. This snapped Lita back to reality.

"We gotta go!" she said, dropping the bat and running.

Laughing, Dementia picked up the bat and raced after her. "Didn't I tell ya that would be fun?!"

"We were almost caught!"

"Aw, relax! The cops in this town are idiots! We'll be long gone before they get here!" She tucked the bat back into her hair. "But come on, ya gotta admit that felt _good_, right?"

Dementia was right. Lita's heart was still pounding from the adrenaline rush. And the thought of Paulo's face once he realized what had happened to his car caused a sickeningly satisfied smile to grace her lips.

"Oh, ho, ho! I know that smile! You _loved_ it, didn't ya, Little Lita?" Dementia flipped around and began running backwards. "The night's still young! Any other assholes ya wanna get revenge on? Huh, huh, _huh_?!"

Once Lita realized what street they were on, a certain name came to mind.

* * *

"So this Victor guy fired ya," Dementia said, looking up at the sign for _Los Vestidos de Victoria_, "just because ya left out a few details on your resumé?"

"Yup," Lita said, squinting through the store window to see if anyone was inside.

"Even though you were his best salesgirl?"

"That's right."

"Wow." Dementia placed her hands on her hips. "And I thought _I _was unappreciated!"

"No one's in," Lita said, stepping back. "Good to know Victor keeps the same hours."

"So this was where ya worked before?" The mutant pressed her face against the window. "Ooh! That's some real pretty junk in there!"

"Great prices too," Lita grumbled.

"Forget revenge! I'd rob this place just for the heck of it!"

Stepping back, Dementia pulled a sledgehammer out of her hair and lifted it over her head.

"Wait!" Lita exclaimed, moving in front of her before she could smash the window. "You'll set off the burglar alarm!"

Frowning, Dementia let the sledgehammer drop, leaving a crack in the sidewalk. "Well then how do _you _suggest we break in, genius?"

Lita held out her hand. "Got a hairpin in that magic rat's nest of yours?"

Glancing at the front door, Dementia said, "You're kidding, right?"

"Do you, or don't you?"

Rolling her eyes, the mutant dug around her ponytail and pulled out a single bobby pin.

"Thank you," Lita said, taking it from her fingers.

Turning around, she crouched down in front of the door and started picking the lock.

"That kinda stuff only works in the movies, you know?" Dementia said. "Seriously, we'd save a _whole_ lot of time if we just smashed…"

She shut up the moment the door clicked open. Lita sent her a sly look as she handed the pin back to her.

"Thirty home invasions."

Dementia grunted as she swiped her pin back. "I'm still the one who got us past Blackie's security. And it wasn't easy getting that spit of his! I had to—"

"Can we just agree that we're both smart and get moving?" Lita said, opening the door further.

Seeing a bunch of gorgeous clothes up for grabs snapped Dementia back to her senses. Or rather, snapped her _out _of her senses as she lunged towards the nearest display of shoes, toppling a mannequin in the process.

"Careful!" Lita whispered, shutting the door behind her. "The neighbors might've heard you!"

"Oh, relax!" Dementia cried, scooping up a pile of shoes and tossing them in the air. "Live a little, Little Lita!"

Lita glanced up at the lone security camera in the corner of the store. "Alright, we'll just throw a few things around, grab some clothes and get out of here."

The lizard-girl huffed as a mismatched pair of high heels dangled from her horns. "I thought you wanted _revenge_! Not some petty pranking!"

"What's the difference?"

"Oh, boy," she said, slapping her forehead. "Have _you_ got a lot to learn! Look." She stood up from her shoe mess. "This isn't just for fun and games, right? This guy screwed ya over by firing ya, right? And ya wanna make him pay for it, right?"

"Well…sort of, I mean…" Lita rubbed her arm awkwardly. "I _guess_ it was a _bit_ my fault for lying and—"

"No, no, _no_!" Dementia shouted, grabbing her shoulders and pressing their noses together. "_You're_ the villain! You don't _think_ about what _you_ did wrong! Everything you do is absolutely _right_, and your job is to prove to everyone that's the case!"

Lita blinked. "I, uh…I don't know about this anymore."

Sighing, the mutant released her and started looking around. "Where'd you usually do your selling bit?"

"Uh…" She pointed to the front desk. "Register's over there."

"Good."

With a grin, Dementia skipped over to the register and smashed it with her fist. The drawer opened upon impact.

"Aw!" Dementia whined. "It's empty!"

"Of course, it is," Lita said. "No one leaves money in the register overnight anymore. It's all kept in the safe."

Her evil smile returned. "And where's this safe?"

"In the office." She pointed to the door, then froze once she realized what Dementia had in mind. "Oh, no! Dem, don't you dare—"

"Perfect!"

Ignoring Lita's cries of protest, the mutant charged at the door like a raging bull, using her head to break it down. There was a second crash and Dementia reemerged a minute later with a smashed open safe under her arm.

"Time to collect unemployment!" she cried, tossing the bills at Lita.

She waved them away. "I don't want Victor's money!"

Dementia dropped the safe and gestured to the racks of clothes. "Then pick a color, any color!"

"Dem—"

"The guy canned ya after ya sold all his stuff! The least ya can do is get something for all your hard work!"

As the lizard-girl bounded over to the dresses, Lita pondered over her options. A year ago, she would've said no to raiding her former workplace out of revenge. But she had done so many other things since then. Heck, she had vandalized her ex's car just a few minutes ago!

This wasn't a job. She wasn't doing this for anyone else's benefit. This was…this was _selfish_.

But Dementia didn't seem to care as she tossed dress after dress behind her. She had no grudge against Victor. She was just doing this for the hell of it.

Lita looked down at herself, and couldn't help but notice the wear and tear in her hoodie. She had been wearing it for years. This was the very hoodie she'd worn on her last day working here. She'd been a different person then.

_Wait,_ she thought, glancing around. _Is it still here?_

She went over to the rack of coats and jackets, rifling through each hanger until she found it. A purple motorcycle jacket she'd had her eye on for ages, but had not been in a position to buy it, even with her employee discount. She certainly had enough money for it now.

But she wasn't thinking about money.

After removing her backpack and then her old hoodie, Lita tried the jacket on. It was a perfect fit, and showed off her figure much better than the hoodie. She ran her hands along her waist, enjoying the feel of the faux leather.

Catching sight of the security camera, Lita narrowed her eyes and held up a middle finger towards the lens.

_You thought a leopard couldn't change her spots, eh, Victor? Well, you may have been right. But you know something?_

"I never _wanted_ to change!" Lita shouted before pushing a mannequin over. "So you can go fuck yourself, Victor!"

"Preach it, girl!" Dementia shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

After several minutes of knocking things over and tossing clothes in the air, the two women stiffened upon hearing sirens.

"Shit!" Lita cried, snatching up her bag. "Someone must've heard the noise and called the cops!"

Dementia swept up as much cash and clothing as she could and stuffed it in her ponytail. She ran towards the front door, but stopped once the room was flooded with red and blue blinking lights.

"This way!" Lita said, running towards Victor's office.

She went to the window and pulled up the blinds. She tried lifting it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Locked!"

"Outta my way!" Dementia shouted, coming up behind her with a chair above her head.

With a mighty cry, the mutant tossed the chair through the window. The alarm went off, but Lita realized there was no point now since the police were already here. Dementia jumped out the window and Lita didn't hesitate to follow her into the alley.

Unfortunately, Dementia was much faster, and it was hard to keep up with her. The mutant could leap over fences with ease, but it took much more effort for Lita.

"Hey, wait up!" she called, grunting as she struggled to climb the chain link fence. "Dem, I can't—oomph!"

She landed ungracefully onto her hands and knees, chafing them on the concrete. Wincing through the pain, she rose to her feet and continued running. Then she stopped and looked around.

Dementia was nowhere in sight.

"Dementia!" she called. "Dem! Where'd you go?"

Walking ahead, she continued shouting for her friend, not even thinking about how stupid it was. But after all that running, she had no idea where she was now! She could be on the other side of town, far away from the manor!

Realizing her cries were futile, Lita stopped a moment and pulled her phone out of her bag. Not caring that Black Hat was keeping tabs on her phone use, she opened Google Maps. Even if she couldn't find Dementia, she could at least get back to the mansion before the boss realized they were both out.

She had just typed in "Black Hat Manor" when she heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw three dark figures coming towards her.

"You lost, sugar?" a male voice asked.

Gulping, Lita quickly closed Google Maps and went to her contacts. "N-No, I'm fine."

She was about to click Black Hat's name, not caring about the earful he'd give her, when her phone was suddenly snatched from her hands. The man who took it was tall, beefy, with a shaggy brown beard and long hair.

"Perhaps we can help you, darling," he said, showing his yellow teeth. "It's not safe for a gal like you to be wandering alone this late."

Lita heard the two other men moving behind her, blocking any chance of escape.

"L-Listen, boys," she said, reaching down to her leg. "I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do we," said the gang leader, wagging her cell in her face. "So how's about you have us take a look inside that backpack of yours, and we gives ya back your phone?"

Kicking up her legs one at a time, Lita quickly drew her knives. The men stepped back in surprise as she pointed the blades at them.

"How about you give me back my phone," she said with a scowl, "and I don't slit your throats?!"

The thugs laughed, which wasn't the reaction she had expected.

"This chick's got spunk!" one of the men behind her said.

She was about to show she wasn't kidding when she felt something sharp against her right wrist. Crying out, she was forced to release one of her knives. She turned to see the bearded leader holding up a switchblade. She raised her other hand, only for it to be grabbed from behind. Her other knife fell to the ground.

"Not very good with manners, are ya?" said the leader with a chuckle. "Perhaps ya need a lesson in respecting your elders, eh, girlie?"

Her other arm was snatched up and held behind her back as Beardy looked her over.

"Say, you're kinda cute," he leered.

Lita knew that tone, but she tried not to show her fear. "I-I'm warning you! I work for Black Hat!"

They laughed again.

"I'm serious! I'm his number one henchgirl!" She half-hoped Dementia wasn't around to hear this. "A-And he'll be really upset once he finds out you—"

"A teeny little thing like you?" Beardy said. "Work for _Black Hat_?"

"Maybe she's his hooker!" one of the thugs behind her said.

"Am not!" she shouted, kicking Beardy in the shin.

He cried out in pain, and looked at Lita with anger. "That's it, bitch!"

Before she realized what was happening, he swiped his knife at her face, cutting her cheek. She bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming.

"Well," Beardy said, smiling wickedly, "if you're _really_ Black Hat's little doll," his hand reached towards her jeans, "perhaps he wouldn't mind if we played around a little with—"

He never got to finish that disgusting sentence. A black claw came from above and clenched around his head. Beardy cried out as he was lifted into the air. Lita and the other two thugs looked up to see what had taken him, but he was nowhere in sight.

Just then, there was a horrible ripping sound, and the two men holding her screamed in agony. Lita's arms fell to her sides, and two bloody dismembered hands slid from her arms to her feet. With a screech, she jumped away and spun around. The thugs were on their knees, gazing in horror at the bloody stumps where their hands had once been. There was a loud _thud_ as Beardy's body landed on a nearby dumpster. His moans indicated that he was still alive, but he was barely moving. His head rose slightly, showing the fresh claw marks.

Lita took this as her cue to run, but before she could take a step, something wrapped around her ankles. She yelped as she fell to the ground and was dragged over to the brick wall, a good distance away from the injured thugs.

One of the one-handed men used his remaining hand to pull out a gun. The other picked up one of Lita's fallen knives. They waved their weapons around, trying to find their attacker.

Two enormous black claws emerged from the shadows, snatching up the two men, forcing them to drop their weapons. The knife landed beside Lita, who quickly grabbed it. They were slammed against the wall. Lita tried to get up, but her legs were still being held together. Glancing down, she saw a familiar black tentacle wrapped around them.

When she looked back up, the creature came into full view. He stood at least ten meters tall, his back curved in a way that his spine was poking through his trench coat. His teeth were as big as a megalodon's, gritting together as he growled like a tiger. His one eye was glowing red, a skull reflecting in his monocle. His shoes had been ripped open, revealing the raptor-like feet he'd kept hidden for so long.

_Black Hat._

Relief and terror filled her pounding heart.

He brought one of the squirming men to his open mouth, tearing him in half. Lita did not look away as blood splattered everywhere. The other one-handed thug, he took in his claws, ripping the rest of his appendages off one by one before going for his head.

She didn't flinch. Didn't even blink. Only watched with wide eyes.

She'd never seen him like this. Tall and scary, yes. But she'd never watched him _kill_ before. He was ruthless, merciless. He didn't even hesitate in hurting these men. He wasn't quick either. He wanted to ensure their suffering before granting them the sweet release of death.

Not even when he started ripping out the corpses' organs and shoving them into his mouth, did she feel the urge to look away.

Once he was done with the two thugs, Black Hat grabbed Beardy off the dumpster.

"Don't," he said in the most demonic, most distorted voice she'd ever heard, "touch," he brought the man to his eyelevel, "my," and then proceeded to break both his legs in one snap, "_Lita_!"

The scream Beardy made was so piercing, Lita couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips. Black Hat's eye snapped towards her, the redness dimming almost immediately. He had nearly forgotten she was here. The fear emanating from her was pungent. But he didn't need to smell it to see that she was shaking in terror.

It then occurred to Black Hat that he had just killed two men in front of her. Ripped them apart, devoured their insides, all with her watching. Why _wouldn't_ she be terrified? This was a normal reaction. He'd been wanting this from her since the beginning.

So, why did it hurt to see her look at him that way?

Suddenly, Black Hat was no longer in the mood for murder. He slowly shrank back to his usual height, holding Beardy above his head.

"Not even I," Black Hat whispered to the man, "would stoop to your level."

He tossed him to the ground and stepped over his body. The wretch wasn't worth any more of his time. As if nothing had happened, Black Hat dusted off his jacket, ignoring the fresh blood stains; readjusted his hat and folded his arms behind his back.

Lita's heart beat faster, her breath quickening as the demon approached her. Black Hat stopped in front of her, staring down. His mouth was dripping with blood. Human blood.

She was still in shock over what she had just witnessed. He had murdered, maimed, _eaten_ two people! And he'd done it so _easily_! How could he look so calm right now, when he was still covered in their blood?

Hearing a click, Lita looked to see that Beardy still had some fight left in him. He had picked up his dead colleague's gun and risen himself just enough to point it at Black Hat's head.

Not even thinking about it, Lita picked up her knife and threw it at the thug, piercing him in the eye. Black Hat spun around in surprise. Beardy managed to release one last horrifying scream before he dropped dead.

Black Hat turned back to Lita. His eye widened as he felt a mixture of shock and…pride.

She had just killed a man. _He_ had killed _two_ men.

And yet…she didn't feel any remorse.

"Lita."

Hearing his soft voice, she faced Black Hat again. His bloody, gloveless claw was stretched out to her. Her hand shook as she accepted it, her legs wobbling as he pulled her up. Not finding the strength to stand on her own, she fell forward into his chest. Black Hat supported her arms as he examined her injuries. Her palms were scraped, new blood was trickling from her right wrist, as well as her face.

Slowly, he raised his claw to her cheek. She winced at the pain, causing him to growl internally. He was glad to have killed those men.

His claw moved to her chin, raising it so her eyes could meet his. He worried about what he might see in them. There was no way she could ever look at him the same way again, after what she had just seen. Black Hat wasn't sure why, but he didn't _want_ her looking at him like everyone else did. Like a monster.

It would be worse than seeing her injured.

"Are you," he spoke softly, "alright?"

Bursting into tears, Lita threw her arms around Black Hat and buried her face in his shoulder. He stood stiffly.

This was certainly _not_ the reaction he had expected.

Lita didn't care if he shoved her away. She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. She had been so frightened! Not by Black Hat, but by those men who had hurt her, who had almost… She'd never felt so helpless in all her life!

But no, it wasn't Black Hat who had scared her. He had _saved_ her! He had killed those men for _her_! Brutally, yes, but she could never fear him for that! How could she, when she knew he could never hurt her?

Black Hat stared down at her, confused, and unsure of what to do. She was sobbing into his shoulder, still shaking as she clung to him. Yet the smell of her fear was fading away.

She didn't fear him. On the contrary, he made her feel _less_ afraid.

Black Hat didn't know whether to leap for joy or claw out his eye. But the warm feeling of her body pressed against his brought him back to their dance the other night. No one was watching this time. They were alone. This was no ploy to get other men off her back.

She _wanted_ to touch him.

And he…he _wanted_ her to.

Reluctantly, Black Hat returned her embrace, one claw resting on the small of her back, the other stroking the top of her head.

"Um, uh…there, there?" he said unsurely.

In spite of everything that had just occurred, Lita laughed at how awkward he sounded. Clearly, he wasn't used to comforting others.

"How…how did you even find me?" she said, once she found the strength to speak.

"Tracker," Black Hat said, moving his claw from her head to her shoulder.

Lita chuckled against him. She had nearly forgotten about that.

"Now," he said, moving back slightly so he could look at her, "perhaps you could tell me, my dear," his claws clenched as he scowled, "what in the _hell_ were you doing out here?!"

Lita's face fell, suddenly remembering the _real_ reason he had come looking for her. "I was, uh…well, uh…Dementia, she…"

His teeth gritted together. "And where _is_ Dementia?"

"I, uh…I don't know! She…she was so fast, I…I couldn't…"

Growling, Black Hat tightened his hold on her, but taking care not to inflict any more injury. "When we get back to the manor, you two are going to be in a wide, wide, _wide_ load of—"

"Lita!" came Dementia's voice from above. "Kid! Little Lita!"

"Dem?" Lita said, looking up.

The mutant jumped down from the roof of the building behind them. "Sheesh, I thought you were right behind me, kid! Thank Black Hat I…"

She trailed off when she saw her boss, and the angry look on his face.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**Told ya a lot would happen. Don't worry, the story with Paulo will become clearer soon.**


	35. Putting the Pieces Together

**Last chapter of the year!**

* * *

"At this point, I should open a clinic," Flug said as he bandaged Lita's scraped hands.

Wincing through the pain, Lita quipped, "Get that seventeenth doctorate while you're at it."

She and Dementia were sitting on a red cushioned divan in Black Hat's office. While Flug was on his knees tending to Lita's wounds, Dementia was watching Black Hat, her legs shaking anxiously. The demon had his back turned to them, gazing out at the night sky. But they all knew he was keeping his eye on them somehow.

"Aren't you finished yet, Flug?" Black Hat asked bluntly.

Squeaking, Flug tied the last knot on Lita's bandages. Along with her hands, he'd also bandaged her scraped knees and cheek.

"F-Finished, s-sir," Flug said, standing up. "J-Just a few cuts and scrapes. N-Nothing too serious."

Black Hat grunted. "Go back to bed, then."

"Y-Yes, s-sir!" Flug said with a salute.

Before he left, he sent Lita a sympathetic look and whispered, "Good luck."

Lita nodded to him as he shut the door, leaving the two women alone with Black Hat. Dementia had been quiet ever since they'd teleported home. No jokes, no snide remarks, not even chewing on her own arm. She knew as well as Lita that they were in serious trouble.

For a long while, Black Hat didn't say anything as he began pacing the room, circling the two on the divan. They watched him, anticipating what he was going to do. His teeth were gritted together, and he was mumbling inaudibly, clenching his fists. He looked like a volcano about to erupt.

Finally, he stopped in front of the girls, crossing his arms as he glanced between them.

"I expect this disobedient behavior from _you_, Dementia," Black Hat said in a low tone. "It's in your nature to be utterly _incompetent_ in following the rules."

Shifting uncomfortably, Dementia clasped her hands between her legs. Clearly, she understood this wasn't a compliment.

"But you, Miss Gris," he said, snapping his eye towards Lita, "I've considered to be a model employee."

Lita bit her lip. She was familiar with this speech. All her bosses had said something along these lines at some point. Often, it was for something she hadn't even done. But in this case, she _had_ done something wrong. He had every right to be mad.

And she knew he was _really_ mad, considering he was referring to her by her real last name.

"I specifically told you," Black Hat said, leaning forward, "on your day of arrival that you were _not_ to leave this house without _my_ permission! Was that not _clear _to you?!"

Lowering her head, Lita replied softly, "You were…_perfectly_ clear, sir."

Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look back up at him. "So what, pray tell, possessed you to _ignore_ my _clear_ instructions?!"

A lump caught in her throat, making it difficult for her to respond. His grip on her eased up a bit.

"Was it your intention," he said, lowering his voice, "to break your contract? To run away?"

"W-What?" Lita was honestly shocked. "N-No, I—"

"Didn't you realize such a feat would've been _futile_?!"

"No! I mean yes! I mean boss, I—"

He retracted his hand sharply. "I expected more from you, Miss Gris! At the very least, I expected you to have the intelligence to acknowledge—"

"It wasn't her fault, boss!"

Surprised by her outburst, Black Hat and Lita turned to Dementia, who had her eyes shut tight as she sat up stiffly, digging her fingers into the divan.

Black Hat straightened up. "Pardon me?"

Opening her eyes, Dementia stood and boldly faced the demon, looking like a child about to be spanked. "It was…my fault. I made her go."

"Dem—" Lita started to say.

"She didn't wanna!" the mutant said quickly, slapping a hand over the smaller woman's mouth. "But I made her! J-Just to have a bit of fun, you know?" She forced a laugh. "It was really more of a field trip, really! Learned a lot about personal vendetta!" She patted Lita on the back. "You should've _seen _her, boss! Trashing her ex's car, breaking into her old workplace! She's a real demon of vengeance!"

Black Hat looked to Lita, silently asking if this was true. Seeing as she couldn't get any more in trouble, she shrugged.

Dementia's smile dropped. "But, um…_I'm_ the one who left her alone. She didn't try to escape, boss! In fact, _she_ was the one who insisted we go home before…before those scumbags showed up." She glanced at Lita apologetically. "So, uh…if anyone should be punished, it should be me."

Lita's mouth fell open, while Black Hat's eye nearly fell out of its socket. Never had either of them heard Dementia actually admit to doing something wrong. Black Hat didn't know what to make of it, but Lita smiled softly to herself, knowing that the lizard-girl had finally decided to look out for her.

"Well," Black Hat said, folding his hands behind his back. "Never thought I'd see the day you learn the meaning of _responsibility_, Dementia."

"So, you gonna break my arm again?" she asked a little too eagerly. "Pull out my spleen?"

After a dramatic pause, the demon replied, "No."

Dementia whined. "Oh, why _not_?"

"Because," he said with a roll of his eye, "corporal punishment clearly has the _opposite_ intended effect on you. So, until I come up with something more fitting, you are hereby confined to your room. And you can forget about breakfast."

"What?!" Dementia exclaimed. "No morning slop?!"

He smirked. "Seems that is a fitting punishment, after all. No food for twenty-four hours!"

"But honeyb—"

With a snap of his fingers, she was gone. Lita released the breath she'd been holding in. She had been relieved that Dementia had taken the fall for her, but also concerned that her new friend would take the bulk of the punishment. While starvation wasn't fun, it was better than being obliterated.

Lita started rising from the divan when Black Hat sternly said, "I'm not finished with you, Miss Gris."

Seeing that his anger hadn't entirely diminished, she slowly sat back down. While his voice was gruff, astonishment remained on his face.

"What in the world did you do to her?"

It took a moment for her to catch his meaning. "You, uh, said Dem and I should come to some sort of understanding."

"Clearly, it had done more than I'd intended," he said with a confused shake of his head. "I've never seen her so…_compliant_."

"She really is smarter than you give her credit for, sir." The rest she grumbled under her breath. "Not that you'd notice with the way you lock her up like an animal every night."

Black Hat cocked his head. "She _is_ an animal."

"Still half-human!"

"We're getting away from the subject." Going around his desk, he sat down in his chair. "Regardless of whose idea this little escapade was, you still went against my orders." His chagrin from earlier returned. "You could have very well refused Dementia's offer, and yet you took it. Why?"

As much as Lita wanted to copy his position, she was too much in pain to move. "You…you wanted me to spend more time with her."

"In hopes that you'd try and kill each other less. Not for the two of you to go out on an unauthorized midnight rampage through town!" He clasped his hands together. "I have a hard-enough time keeping the other three in line. Do I have to concern myself with _you_ as well?"

She didn't like the way he was talking to her. It was the same way her previous bosses had spoken to her. The same way Paulo had spoken to her.

Patronizing.

Tonight had reawakened those memories, bringing back those feelings of embarrassment and frustration, dispelling all the nervousness she was feeling now.

"You're right," she said, clenching her fists. "It _was _reckless of me to sneak out in the middle of the night." She looked up at him boldly. "But can you blame me? Can you blame Dementia? We're cooped up in here most of the day! And Dementia has it worse, because she sleeps in a freaking straightjacket!"

"She _likes_ it," Black Hat said simply.

She blinked. "Sorry?"

He placed his hands on his desk. "She finds it amusing every time we strap her down. Calls that straightjacket of hers 'pajamas.' And considering how restless she gets, especially at night, strapping her down is necessary. And as you can see," he said with a grunt, "it doesn't always prove effective."

"Okay, fine," Lita said shortly. "But that doesn't excuse all the abuse you put her through!"

"Oh, please!" He huffed. "She practically _begs_ for it! Literally!" He gestured to the empty space beside her. "As you have so recently witnessed!"

"Because this is the only life she knows! It's no _wonder_ she's so unhinged!"

His eye narrowed. "And what excuses _your_ behavior tonight?"

"I have done _everything_ you've ever asked of me," she said as she stood, ignoring the pain in moving. "Is it so wrong that I want a little break every now and then? Anyway, didn't you _want_ me to do more villainous things for myself?"

Not caring about punishment anymore, Lita slammed her hands on the desk, causing Black Hat to flinch. Tonight had been a reminder that she'd let people push her around all her life. Her bosses, her boyfriend. She was _not_ repeating that with Black Hat!

"I wasn't trying to disrespect you," she said steadily, "and I _wasn't_ trying to run away! I thought about it, yes, but I stuck with Dementia because fuck it, I realized I actually _like_ you guys and didn't _wanna_ leave! Call it Stockholm Syndrome, but it's the truth!"

She leaned forward. "But no matter what that contract says, you don't _own_ me! I mean you own my soul, but I'm _still_ a person with needs and feelings! So is everyone else in this house, and you should start treating us like that, instead of objects you can do whatever you want with! I…_we_ should have a little freedom to think for ourselves! We _don't_ need you patronizing us all the time!"

Her argument was all over the place, but she was too angry to care. Black Hat sat patiently throughout her rant, watching as her nostrils flared and her blue eyes blazed like fire.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Almost!" Lita shouted. "If you hit me over this, I'm _never _having lunch with you again!" After taking a moment to catch her breath, she removed her hands from his desk. "Now, I'm finished."

Black Hat heaved a sigh. "While I admire this newfound rebellious attitude of yours, Miss Gris," he said as he stood from his seat, "my rules for this house are in place for a reason. You, and everyone else under this roof, are _my_ property." He deliberately locked gaze with her. "And I will _not_ let my property be damaged."

She opened her mouth to protest, only for him to hold up his hand to silence her.

"I may not be able to control your decisions, but your life is still in _my_ hands." Placing both hands on his desk, he leaned towards her. "Aside from the fact that I like to know your whereabouts at all times, the other reason I cannot have you wandering about is that everyone here is a wanted criminal. Within the confines of this mansion, you are protected from the law. Outside, you are exposed to the police force and do-gooder heroes who won't hesitate to bring you to what they call 'justice.' And I'd rather _not_ waste my time and energy busting you out of prison, or paying for your medical expenses!"

His claws dug into the wood. "Not to mention the _scum_ on the streets who don't _care_ what side of the law you're on! So long as they get what they desire from you, as _clearly_ demonstrated tonight! Why, if I hadn't found you when I did…"

He trailed off as his gaze focused on the bandage on her cheek. She was practically covered in bandages now, still recovering from her scuffle with Dementia.

Realizing he was staring, Black Hat shook his head. "To put it simply, without my protection, the lot of you would be _dead_."

Stunned, Lita sat back down. "Next time, I'll ask."

"See that you do," Black Hat said, also sitting down.

A minute of silence passed as Lita processed her boss' declaration. On the surface, he sounded totally selfish and possessive, but in a way, he had just admitted that he didn't want anything bad happening to his employees. For a villain, that was saying that he cared. At least a little.

Black Hat was also contemplating what he'd just said, his eye trailing over her various bandages. If she only knew how he had felt the moment he realized she wasn't anywhere in the mansion. He'd screamed so loud, he'd woken up Flug and 5.0.5, feeling a mixture of anger, betrayal and fear. Had she left him? Had she been abducted? Would he ever see her again?

His fury had boiled over upon seeing those thugs laying their grimy hands on her, openly planning to defile her. He hadn't hesitated in making them suffer.

And then, seeing that frightened expression on her face, and cut on her cheek… He may have stopped them from ravishing her, but not soon enough to stop any other damage from being done.

At least one good thing had come out of this whole debacle.

"So, Miss Gris," Black Hat said with a sadistic grin. "That man you stabbed, was he your first kill?"

Only just remembering this fact, Lita avoided his gaze. "That I…know of."

"That you _know_ of?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There was this other guy who tried to…" She crossed her ankles. "I, uh, knifed him in the balls. But I didn't stick around to see."

Black Hat chuckled at the image. "How did it feel? Taking another's life?"

She took a moment to think about it. "I…I felt…shocked? Then…relieved? And then…nothing."

He gave a pleased nod. "You didn't hesitate."

"I didn't wanna see you get hurt," she said softly.

"That's a hoot!" he said with a snort. "You _know_ I'm indestructible."

"I…forgot." Her cheeks reddened as she played with the end of her ponytail. "By the way, I…I didn't get a chance to say, uh…thank—"

"Don't," he said in a warning tone. "I didn't save you out of the goodness of my heart or anything. I was simply protecting my investment."

"Still." She looked back up at him. "Like you said, if you hadn't shown up… I mean even I couldn't have taken that many guys at once."

"I shall add multiple-assailant combat to your training." He tried to sound detached. "That way, next time some hooligans attempt to have their way with you, _you_ can make them suffer."

"Good idea," Lita said with a nod. "Oh, and, uh…boss? There was…something you said to that…"

Black Hat tightened his claws into fists, thinking she was referring to him calling her "_his_ Lita."

"You said something like, 'Not even _I_ would stoop so low?'"

He mentally sighed in relief. "Yes, that. Well, I consider rapists to be the _lowest_ of criminals."

She cocked her head at his disgusted tone. "Even for you?"

"I may be a villain, Miss Gris," he said firmly, "but I am still a gentleman, contrary to what you might think of me. As I may have mentioned to you before, I do not indulge myself in sexual pleasure, and see very little point in forcing such a thing on another." He gagged. "And for what purpose, in the end? If you can't manage to seduce the being beforehand using your _own_ charms…well, you can't call yourself a true manipulator now, can you?"

This admission caused Lita's heart to beat rapidly. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

She gave a small smile. "You're not completely evil."

He quickly stood up from his seat. "I just have better things to do with my time! Like punish uncooperative subordinates!"

That wiped the coy grin off her face.

"Yes, Miss Gris," he said as he came around his desk. "You broke a cardinal rule. I am afraid a punishment _is_ in order."

Lita sighed in defeat. "Well, I tried."

He frowned as he watched her roll up her sleeve, revealing the bandage covering the stiches she'd gotten from Dementia. He realized Lita was thinking about the last time he had punished her. Like then, she was accepting it.

He wasn't.

After a moment of contemplation, Black Hat held out his hand. "I'm revoking your phone and internet privileges until further notice."

Lita blinked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

She rolled down her sleeve. "What is this? High school?"

"Would you rather I chop off your hand?" he said with a growl.

Lita pulled her phone out of her back pocket. It was still stained with her blood. Black Hat swiped it and tucked it into his jacket, resisting the urge to lick it.

"What if I have to do research for a heist?" Lita asked.

"For that, I will have Flug supervise you." He paused. "Also, it is now your job to feed the snake."

She shrugged. "Shouldn't' be a problem. Lil' Jack likes me."

He chuckled darkly. "You do realize _what_ she eats, don't you?"

The color drained from her face.

"Oh, you needn't worry about the _how_. That's already taken care of. Just make sure she doesn't choke on any bones." He paused to allow the implication to sink in. "Well, run along now! Get some sleep, before I'm tempted to render you unconscious."

In spite of all that had transpired tonight, Lita couldn't help but giggle at that last statement.

* * *

With Dementia grounded and Lita half-covered in bandages, any physical training was out of the question. Lita was relieved when she opened the app the next morning and found that Black Hat agreed. Instead, she spent the day in the lab, assisting Flug in designing a Disintegration Bomb. As if a Disintegration Ray hadn't been enough.

"The disintegrating is not the problem," Flug murmured as he reanalyzed his blueprints for the twelfth time. "It's harnessing enough power to disintegrate everything within a hundred-meter radius."

"Does it have to be a hundred?" Lita asked, leaning onto the table next to him.

"At the very least. Hmm." He rubbed his chin. "I have plenty of plans for power cores, but nothing small enough to contain that much energy."

She shrugged. "Maybe you could try double-A batteries?"

He huffed. "Now that would be… Oh, you know?" He started scribbling on the blueprints. "If I redirected the current, and increased the voltage on the batteries… Yes, yes, this just might—"

"MISS GRIS!"

At the sound of their boss' voice, Flug ducked under the table while Lita merely flinched. Black Hat's echoing footsteps were coming up behind her.

"Aw, man," she said with a groan. "What did I do now?"

Turning, she found Black Hat standing there, holding her phone up to her face.

"Who is this Paulo who keeps calling you every _five minutes_?!" he demanded in an _extremely_ annoyed tone.

Lita glanced at the screen, a notification telling her she had twenty-seven missed calls. She quickly shared her boss' annoyance.

"My ex," she said, looking away. "I, uh, kind of…ran into him last night. He won't leave me alone."

Intrigued, Flug came out from under the table while Black Hat raised an eyebrow. If Lita had ever mentioned Paulo to them before, neither of them remembered.

"Why do you still have his number?" Black Hat inquired.

Lita cocked her head at the question. "So I know to hang up when he calls."

"Why not just block him?" Flug asked.

"Already tried that once. He called again from a payphone." She held out her hand. "Look, I'll put it on silent, if it's bothering you."

As if on cue, Lita's phone screen lit up, blaring Taylor Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together." Her cheeks reddened from both embarrassment and fury as she glared at Paulo's name.

"Answer it," Black Hat commanded, handing the cell to her.

"What?" Lita said in surprise.

"Demand that he stops calling," he said, putting his free claw over where his ear should've been, "before I break this damned thing!"

"You took away my phone privileges."

"Consider them renewed! Just for Hell's sake, make it stop!"

Rolling her eyes, Lita snatched her phone, swiped the green button and held it to her face. "What?"

"_Oh, thank God!_" Paulo said on the other end, sounding exasperated. "_Why didn't you answer?! I was starting to think you'd been killed!_"

"I'm working," she said bluntly, keeping her gaze on Black Hat. "Only answered because you've been annoying my boss."

"_Black H—_" He paused, and then whispered, "_Is he _with_ you?_"

She turned away from both men, as if that would give her any privacy. "Why did you call, Paulo?"

"_You owe me an explanation,_" he said sternly, "_as to why you were at that criminal bar last night._"

"I don't _owe_ you anything," she said through her teeth.

"_Lita, _please_, tell me you aren't working for _Black Hat_!_"

She spared a glance at the demon. "If I am, it's none of your freaking business!"

"_Lita, this is serious! Black Hat is dangerous! He could _kill_ you!_"

"I can take care of myself!" she said, putting a hand on her hip. "I don't need some clingy, control-freak knowing what I'm doing all the time!"

"_So you _aren't_ working for Black Hat?_"

Lita seethed, her patience wearing thin. "You missed the point."

"_So you _are_?_"

"STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE, YOU _BASTARDO_!"

The sudden change in volume caused both men eavesdropping to jump, the man on the receiving end to gasp.

"_Since when do you use such language?_"

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"_What is going on with you lately, Lita? First, I see you with Dementia, then I hear you trashed a clothing store you used to work at?_"

She paused. "How did you know I worked there? We broke up long before Victor hired me!"

"Now_ who's changing the subject? Lita, this isn't like you!_"

"How would _you_ know?" She paced around the lab as she shouted. "You never really _knew_ me! You just knew the sweet little girl I was pretending to be so I wouldn't end up in jail again! By the way, like what I did to your car, _querido_?"

"_That was _you_! Jesus, Lita! Can't you see what these new so-called friends of yours are doing to you?!_"

"They're better friends than _you_ ever were!" Lita exclaimed, briefly glancing back at Flug and Black Hat.

"_You don't have to do what they tell you! I can help you! Remember my friends in the—_"

"Stop right there, Paulo!" She held up a finger, as if he were actually in front of her. "I don't need any help, not from _you_ or whatever _capes_ owe you favors! I'm fine right where I am, and the best part is it's far away from _you_!"

"_Has he brainwashed you or something?_"

"_Nobody's _brainwashed me into _anything_! I came here by choice, and I _stay_ here by choice!" She didn't dare look at the guys' reactions to this declaration. "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore! So stop calling, or else I'll call your office and tell everyone there that _tu pene es tan pequeño como un meñique_!"

She heard Flug gasp, but Lita didn't stop. She was on an angry roll!

"And even if size isn't an issue for them," she said, making sure the phone was as close to her mouth as possible, "I'll tell them I faked it every, single, _fucking_ time!"

"_Lita—_"

"_Adiós__, _Paulo! See you in Hell!"

She hung up before he could respond. Lita faced her coworkers again. Flug was staring at her blankly while Black Hat grinned toothily. After a minute of silence, Black Hat slowly clapped his hands. Flug applauded as well, though much more giddily.

"Exceptional performance, my dear," Black Hat said.

"I am so in awe of you right now," Flug said, holding his hands to his chest.

Lita beamed, honestly feeling great from having shut her ex down so viciously.

"Now," Black Hat said, coming up to her and taking her phone, "to block that imbecile from ever calling you back."

She frowned at his behavior. One, because he was acting like _her_ personal life was _his_ business. Two, because he had grabbed her phone back without asking.

But she did agree with him.

"_My_ phone," she said, snatching it from his hands before he could do anything. "_I _get to block him."

Flug squeaked, looking at his boss anxiously. The demon wore an expression of surprise, but then it quickly turned into a wide grin. Stepping back, Black Hat bowed and held out his hand. This caused Lita to giggle.

"You can't work a touch screen, anyway," she said as she pressed the screen. "And…done!" Her shoulders relaxed as she heaved a sigh of relief. "_Híjole_, that felt good!"

"Positively _ruthless_, my dear," Black Hat said, cupping her chin with his fingers.

Lita smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Learned from the master."

"One day," he said with a tip of his hat, "that may be you."

She responded with a dramatic curtsy. "Why thank you, sir."

He smirked in amusement. "Keep up the good work."

Flug continued to stare at his boss in bewilderment as he sauntered out of the lab. The scientist's gaze returned to Lita, who had also been staring at Black Hat, her big smile still present. He waited for the airlock door to shut.

"Okay, I give up!" Flug exclaimed, throwing up his arms. "What the _hell_ is going on between you and the boss?!"

Lita turned to him, her smile gone. "Excuse me?"

"You just swiped something out of Black Hat's hand." Flug held out his hands to emphasize his point. "The last time Dementia tried something like that, she nearly _lost_ a hand!"

"Well," she said, turning the cell in her hand. "It's my phone."

"In _his_ hand."

Lita shrugged. "Maybe he's just in a good mood?"

"Yes," Flug said, stepping towards her. "That seems to be happening a _lot_ lately." He folded his arms. "Especially where _you're_ concerned."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "You broke a _cardinal rule_, and all he did was take away your phone for a few hours!"

"And make me watch Lil' Jack eat," Lita pointed out.

"But he didn't…he never…" He slowed down, trying to make this as clear as possible. "He never punishes you _physically_. He _laughs_ every time you take a shot at him. He danced with you for more than one song at the ball. He lets you _touch_ him, _eat_ with him, and the way you talk to each other and how he looks at you…"

He trailed off, his worry apparent even through his goggles. "Lita, do you even _realize _what this looks like?"

It took Lita a moment to answer. "The boss and I have an understanding."

"And _that_ doesn't concern you?"

She crossed her own arms. "Why should it?"

"Lita," Flug said, firmly placing his hands on her shoulders, "it's so obvious he's _infatuated_ with you."

"Not _this_ again!" Lita stepped out of his hold. "You know he's not like that, Flug!"

"I used to think so too, but…you can't deny he treats you differently from the rest of us."

"Are you _jealous_ or something? Because I don't encourage it!" She paused as she started to really think about it. "I mean it's not like I ever _asked_ to be his favorite or any—"

"I know, I know."

"I mean," she said, rubbing her arm awkwardly, "he's said he _likes_ me, but I don't think—"

"The fact that he used the words 'like' and 'you' in the same sentence didn't send off any red flags?"

She scowled. "You're starting to sound like Dementia!"

"She's right!" He stiffened. "Wow. Can't believe I just said that. But she _is_! How _else_ do you explain his behavior towards you?!"

"What makes you think there's anything romantic about it?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Can't he just like me as a friend?"

"Black Hat doesn't _have_ any friends!"

"He feels like one to me."

Putting his astonishment from that sentence aside, Flug said, "Lita, _I'm_ saying this as a friend. Black Hat is a man who only looks out for himself. If he's being _nice_ to you, it means he wants something."

"Not necessarily. Can't you give people the benefit of the doubt?"

"Not Black Hat!" His arms shook in frustration. "He's evil in itself!"

Lita fumed upon hearing this. "No one's one-hundred-percent evil, Flug! Not even him!"

"Lita, listen—"

"He _saved_ me, Flug!" she shouted passionately, putting a hand over her heart. "How can I call him completely evil when I owe him my _life_?! Not to mention he's always been there for me whenever I…"

She trailed off, not wanting to get into her history of emotional breakdowns. Flug stared at her, terror welling up inside him as he reached a new conclusion.

"Lita," he said, gently taking her shoulders again, "I-I swear I'm only going to ask you this once." He made sure she was looking him in the eye before whispering, "Are _you_ in infatuated with _him_?"

Her mouth dropped open. Appalled that he would suggest such a thing, Lita pulled away from him.

"I don't need this," she muttered, stomping towards the door.

"Lita!" Flug said, turning. "We _need_ to talk about this!"

"There's nothing _to_ talk about!" She practically punched the button to open the airlock door. "Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

She was out of there before the scientist could say anything more.

* * *

After hearing the computerized voice say "_The person you are calling is unavailable_" for the fifth time, Paulo finally gave up and hung up his phone, tucking it away into his pocket. Obviously, Black Hat wasn't going to let her accept any more calls. There was no getting any more information out of her.

Paulo Blanco couldn't understand it. He'd assumed the reason he hadn't been able to reach Lita for months was that she was purposely avoiding him. He had _never_ guessed she would be working for _Black Hat_! He supposed he should've been paying more attention to Black Hat's commercials, but his editor-in-chief had insisted he stay away from investigating Black Hat Organization for his own safety. And even Paulo agreed that trying to dig up dirt on Black Hat was too risky. He would leave the demon to his friends in the Hero Organization.

After discovering Lita with Dementia, however, Paulo had had no choice but to do some research. If he had kept himself updated on Black Hat's encrypted website, he would've learned of a new henchgirl by the name of Lita Ladrona sooner! Not only was she featured in many of the recent commercials, and listed as a thief for hire, but she was also Black Hat's new Head of Sales?

How could this have happened? How could his former girlfriend be working for the most dangerous being alive?

If only she hadn't left him. Lita was a good girl. Sure, she'd made a few mistakes as a kid, but Paulo had helped her to rise above all that, make something of herself, become a functioning member of society. At least, he _thought_ he had. But when he had seen her in that bar, his car trashed upon his arrival home, and then had gotten that tip on Lita's old workplace being robbed by Dementia and a woman matching Lita's description; it appeared Paulo had left her alone for far too long. She had fallen back into her old habits, only worse than before.

And, based on the venomous attitude she'd exhibited on the phone, Paulo deduced that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. At least, not in the polite way.

He had to help her out of this situation. But, like the reporter he was, he had to get all the facts first, before taking action. And if he wasn't getting anything out of Lita, he had to turn to an alternative source.

Paulo knocked at the Gris family's door. It was shortly opened by Ricardo, whose eyebrows shot up upon seeing his visitor.

"Paulo," he said. "My, this is an unexpected surprise."

"Been a long time, Rick," Paulo said, putting on a smile. "Is Lita here?"

The older man's face fell. "Uh, no, she…doesn't live here anymore."

Paulo sighed. "I was afraid of that. May I come in?"

Nodding, Ricardo opened the door further. Paulo stepped in, his head turning in all directions. Without a word, he began turning over couch cushions and checking behind picture frames.

"What are you doing?" Ricardo asked.

"Checking for bugs," Paulo whispered. After practically ransacking the living room, he turned back to the older man. "Okay, we should be safe. Rick, I ran into Lita last night."

Once again, he was surprised. "You did?"

Paulo nodded. "Have you heard from her recently?"

"Oh, yes. She, uh, called me just a few days ago." Ricardo narrowed his eyes. "_Where_ did you see her?"

"I was…working undercover." Paulo ran a hand through his wispy brown hair. "In a villain bar. Rick, she was with _Dementia_."

Ricardo's expression became grave. "You know, then."

_So, _he_ knows,_ Paulo thought. "What happened, Rick? Why is Lita working for Black Hat?"

"It's my fault," Ricardo said, putting a hand to his forehead. "Oh, it's _my _fault!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Paulo gently took him by the shoulders and sat them both down on the couch. "Tell me what happened."

Ricardo shook his head. "I'd hate to involve you in this, Paulo. Black Hat—"

"Don't you worry about me! I just wanna know what's going on with Lita!" He lowered his head. "We…may not be together anymore, but I still care about her."

Taking a moment to contemplate this, Ricardo said with fondness, "You're a good man, Paulo. I often wished you'd been the one to take care of Lita for me. What _did _happen between you two?"

"We, uh…" Paulo's gaze shifted. "Just weren't ready for a commitment, that's all. I mean…_I_ was, but…" He sighed sadly. "I guess our hearts weren't in the same place."

Ricardo knew telling Paulo would be dangerous, but he had always liked the boy. So polite, so thoughtful. He would've been good for Lita. And Lita needed more good people in her life. Besides, Ricardo had been so lonely these past several months with his daughter gone, he needed to confide in someone.

"Fifteen years ago," the older man began slowly, "when my Linda got sick, I…I took out a loan from Black Hat to pay off her medical bills."

Paulo gaped. "Oh, Rick, you _didn't_!"

It was no _wonder _Lita had been working so hard to earn money!

"I did," Ricardo said guiltily. "That's why…that's why I got Lita into thievery. She never had any idea why we needed so much. Well, about nine months ago, Black Hat came to collect. I didn't have the manor, so he took me back to his manor to…" He didn't want to get into the grisly details. "Lita came after me, and…offered her life, in exchange for mine."

"And Black Hat _took_ that offer?" Paulo said in bewilderment.

Ricardo nodded. "He was…impressed with her."

"Sounds like something Lita would do," Paulo murmured. "She loves you more than anything."

"She still calls me every other day, so I know she's alive. But…I can't help but worry for her, especially since…"

Ricardo stopped himself. Paulo could see the fear in his wrinkled forehead.

"What?"

"I think…" The older man struggled to get the words out. "Black Hat may have…_other_ intentions for her."

Paulo's blue eyes widened as he whispered, "_Dios mío_."

"She claims he hasn't done anything unseemly! But…" He placed his face in his hands. "Oh, I can't!"

"Rick," Paulo said, putting his hands on his back. "If you know something that can help Lita, I can call my friends in the Hero Organization and—"

"They won't help," Ricardo said, wiping his hands down his face.

"Because they don't know all the details! Did she sign a soul contract, Rick? Is there some loophole that can help us?"

Ricardo looked like he was going to be sick. "There is _one_, but…"

Paulo leaned in. "What?"

As if someone might be listening, Ricardo glanced around. "Lita…gave her life for mine. She wanted to ensure Black Hat wouldn't just kill me later, so he added a special clause saying that Lita will work for him as long as I live."

Face paling, Paulo lifted his hands from the older man. "So, in other words, you'd have to…"

Ricardo nodded grimly.

"There's…no other way?"

He shook his head. "And Black Hat knows it. That's why he bailed me out of prison a little while ago and gave me what _he_ called insurance. _I_ call it a bribe. So that I wouldn't…end Lita's contract early."

Paulo was even _more_ confused now. "Black Hat gave you money? Not another loan?"

"He's so adamant on keeping her, you see, that I worry he might…" Ricardo couldn't bring himself to say it. "He might not have realized at the time, but…"

The horrible implication sank in. "You think he might…_take advantage_ of her?"

When Ricardo didn't immediately deny it, Paulo knew it had to be true. The situation was worse than he had thought. Not only was Lita in the clutches of that villain, but she was quite possibly his intended…what? Girlfriend? Concubine? Was the creature who spread anti-love propaganda even _into_ that sort of thing?

No, it was impossible. Lita was too smart of a girl to fall for that demon. But her emotional state wouldn't matter to Black Hat!

But now Paulo knew the whole story. Lita hadn't willingly joined Black Hat Organization. For all he knew, she might've been forced to say those things to him over the phone! And her contract wasn't permanent. All hope wasn't lost.

"Rick," Paulo said, taking the broken man's shoulders. "I promise you, no matter what it takes, I _will_ find a way to get Lita back."

Ricardo smiled sadly. "Don't make promises you can't keep, my boy."

"I can. And I will. Just…don't tell Lita I came by next time she calls you. Black Hat might be screening her calls."

"Of course. I don't want anyone else getting hurt on my behalf. Just…Paulo," Ricardo said, placing a hand on Paulo's shoulder, "don't do anything drastic."

The younger man laughed. "That I _can't _promise, Rick. I'd do _anything_ for Lita." He focused his attention on Ricardo. "Anything."

* * *

Lita crept up to the glass case. Sitting there was her target, a diamond chain holding a black, heart-shaped jewel for a pendant. No alarms went off as she cut a hole in the glass, not even as she took the pendant in her hand.

"All too easy," she whispered.

Just then, a gloved hand snatched her wrist. Lita turned to find Black Hat grinning down at her.

"Stealing from me again, are we?"

He spun her fully to face him, holding her arm above her head as he swiped the necklace from her.

"I…I didn't realize it was yours," she said.

"Of course, it's mine," Black Hat said, swinging the necklace like a pendulum. "_Everything_ here…is _mine_."

Letting go of her wrist, he moved his hand to her face, brushing his gloved fingers along her cheek. Lita shivered at his touch, but she did not protest.

Cupping her chin, he bent down to her eyelevel. "I'm afraid I can't let this little misdeed go unpunished, my sweet."

_My sweet?_ Lita thought. _That's a new one._

"You won't hurt me," she said with conviction. "You don't wanna."

He chuckled mischievously. "Who said anything about hurting you?" He looped both hands through the necklace, stretching out the diamond-studded chain. "You stole something from me." His finger flicked the black heart. "It's only right that _I _steal something from _you_."

"Steal what?" she said coyly. "My phone again?"

"Oh, no, my dear," he said, lifting the necklace over her head. "What I'm after is something much more…precious. Something I know you _want _me to take."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "You've lost me, boss."

"Have I?"

Lita realized too late that he had slid the necklace around her neck. Tugging on the heart-shaped pendant, he brought her closer, his other hand seizing her waist.

"Then why do I feel like I've already won?" Black Hat whispered.

She stood there stiffly, unsure of how to react. Despite the cold arm ensnaring her, her skin felt like it was on fire! His hand teasingly stroked her hip, causing her breath to quicken. His eye was locked on hers with a half-lidded gaze, his lips closed as he smiled fondly.

She was both terrified, and excited. She couldn't understand why.

But Black Hat did. She could tell as he widened his grin to show his teeth.

"Checkmate," he said, pulling her flush against him, "my little black queen."

Before Lita could ask what he meant by this, his lips came crashing down on hers.

Gasping as if she'd been underwater, Lita sat up in bed. Panting heavily, she checked her surroundings. She was in her bed. Black Hat was nowhere in sight.

Well, except for the large portrait on the wall. It reminded her of her dream, and she realized she was sweating, and her heart was beating wildly.

"Oh no," she uttered, cradling her head in her hands. "Oh, _hell_, no!"

* * *

**If you're interested in what I have planned for the New Year, or have questions on my fanfics, join my New Year's livestream on PodBean! This site doesn't allow me to put a link here, but my podcast is "Beauties and Beasts!"**


	36. I Won't Say It

**I only just realized I'd used a totally different spelling for "Paolo" than in the first chapter I'd introduced him! So now I've gone back and changed the spelling to "Paulo," as that is the spelling used in Spanish.**

**Much of this was written last year, while I was still planning the story. Much of it I came up with last week.**

**Theme songs for this chapter:**

**"I Won't Say I'm in Love" from "Hercules"**

**"A Story Told" from "The Count of Monte Cristo" musical**

* * *

There was no getting him out of her mind. When she woke up that morning from _another_ particularly steamy dream, she was greeted by _his_ grinning painted face on the wall. When she went to the kitchen for breakfast, awaiting her was a plate off eggs benedict prepared by _him_. While watching Lil' Jack rip her breakfast apart, all Lita could think about was how _he_ had ripped apart those men who had hurt her.

While conducting her morning chores, she tried drowning out her thoughts in music, but that only made things worse. Ninety percent of her playlist was comprised of love songs. Heavy metal reminded her of bad boys. Rock and roll reminded her of Dementia, and who _she_ often sang about. And the classical tracks reminded her of the massive organ in the basement, and who played it.

Ripping her earbuds out, Lita dragged the cleaning cart down the hallway. With _his_ portraits. With _his_ symbol on the wallpaper.

This was insane. This was her _boss_! Her boss who was a two-thousand-year-old demon! Being over eighteen herself, she could very well ignore the age gap. And him being a demon wasn't so problematic, as he had once been human, and was humanoid in appearance. Most of the time.

But he was her _boss_! In every other workplace, lusting after your boss was completely inappropriate! Love, in general, was forbidden in this place alone!

That wasn't even _half_ of what was wrong with this situation! The man was guilty of every crime in the book! Except rape, apparently. Which proved that even evil had standards. And wasn't she always saying that no one was one hundred percent evil or good?

But he was a murderer. A cannibal. A swindler. He abused his coworkers with no remorse. But not _her_ though. No, he acted amicably around her. And if Flug was right about…

Shaking her head, she tried focusing on dusting the picture frames, as there were _hundreds_ of them!

_See? The guy has an ego the size of Jupiter! How can you be attracted to a guy like that?! _Lita thought as she glanced up at the tallest portrait there.

He looked so elegant in that fur-lined cape. Admittedly, Lita had always admired his style of dress, giving off the air of a Victorian gentleman. One would never believe he was once a child of the streets.

It was no wonder other villains looked up to him. He had villainy down to an art, which was apparent in the way he carried himself. Always poised, so confident, wearing that eerie, yet charming grin that indicated his knowledge that he could overpower you easily. Just by looking at him, one could tell he was not a being to mess with. It was a powerful, endearing quality she wished she could possess.

Dropping the feather duster, she cradled her head in her hands. _What is _wrong _with you?! The last guy you were sexually attracted to turned out to be a pushy, self-absorbed, manipulative jerk! And Black Hat is… Oh, would you look at that? You have a _type_!_

No good could come from this. Even on the off-chance that Black Hat _was_ infatuated with Lita like Flug had theorized, a relationship like this wouldn't end well. She had thought _Paulo_ was controlling. Black Hat didn't even trust her to go outside unsupervised! Although she wasn't afraid of him anymore, there was still that nagging concern at the back of her mind that one day he might lose his patience, and she would be on the receiving end of his wrath. It was sure to be worse if they were _dating_!

_Dating Black Hat_. She shivered at the thought. _How would _that_ even work? I mean would he even want to…? Did he even have a…? He _was _human once, so maybe it's… Well, I suppose he _can _shapeshift…_

Lita blushed hard. Why the _hell_ was she thinking about _that_?!

She was sick. _Really_ sick! She'd been spending too much time in this nuthouse full of whack jobs! This was Stockholm Syndrome on a _whole_ other level!

Professional help was needed. But who could she talk to? Certainly not Dementia! _Oh shit, Dementia would _kill_ me!_ 5.0.5. wouldn't be able to give advice, and Flug's response would be, "I told you so!" Even if she had the guts to talk to someone, there was no way she could get it out without Black Hat overhearing! Never mind the cameras, he could pop out of the shadows at any moment! _He is _really _clever at that._

This was probably just a phase. A fluke. A hormonal imbalance from ovulating or something scientific like that. She could've eaten some bad shrimp last night. _Anything_ could've explained this!

But she didn't usually have erotic dreams like this, or even erotic _thoughts_. Certainly not towards someone she _knew_. Maybe she'd find the occasional movie star attractive, but sexual thoughts wouldn't normally stir until after she'd gotten to know a person and they'd made an emotional connection…

_Oh god_, she thought as she looked back up at the tall portrait. She _had_ made an emotional connection with him! All those personal things they'd shared with each other, all those lunches of meaningful conversation, all those moments of sitting down and enjoying each other's company. They were…they were practically…

Flug had been right to worry.

But no, she would _not_ entertain these fantasies! Because that's all they were. Fantasies. Everyone had them. A few days, and they would go away.

But how could she do that when the subject of her thoughts was _everywhere_?!

* * *

Most people would've been thrilled to receive a text from their former foster brother, but Magnus Newton wasn't one of those people. The twenty-eight-year-old black man was fuming as he stomped up the stairs to Apartment 6C. He refused to take the elevator, as he had to stay in shape for his night job. He was thin, of average height, yet the muscles in his arms proved that he was no weakling. They stuck out as he bundled his hands in the pockets of his dark blue trench coat.

He knocked hard on the door, not even bothering to put up a fake smile as it was opened.

"Newt, _mi hermano_!" Paulo said warmly. "So glad you got my text!"

Refusing Paulo's open arms, Newton pushed past him. "What do you want this time, Paulo?"

"Come in, why don't ya?" Paulo said, shutting the door. "Sit down, have a cookie."

As Newton stepped into the living room, he saw that he hadn't been the only one invited. In an armchair was a six-foot-tall, muscular, twenty-four-year-old blonde man with spectacles over his blue eyes. He wore a hardhat and orange safety vest, indicating he'd only just come back from his shift at the power plant. He had a large oatmeal cookie in his mouth, which he had taken from the plate on the coffee table. A twenty-one-year-old Japanese girl with pixie-cut black hair was curled up on the couch, a Psychology textbook open in her lap. Despite the fact that it was autumn, she wore a dark green crop top and ripped up jeans, along with neon yellow cowboy boots she wasn't afraid to get on the furniture.

Their eyes raised towards Newton with apprehension. It had been a long time since the four of them were in the same room together.

Newton turned to Paulo. "What's so urgent that you had to call Sir Macho-lot and Little Miss Katana here too?"

"Ray of sunshine as always, eh, Newton?" the muscular man said, chomping on his cookie.

"Ignore him, Lance," the girl said, turning back to her textbook. "Newt's just still sore about the last time we were all together."

"Oh, I don't mind that _you're_ here, Jun," Newton said, pointing to their host. "But last time Clark Kent here invited us all together, we nearly got obliterated by Dr. Isotope!"

"Hey, I just told you his secret identity," Paulo said, holding up his hands. "I didn't say anything about the three of you rushing in there without a plan."

"Is this gonna take a while?" Jun asked, her eyes still glued to her book. "I have a Psych test tomorrow."

"Yeah," Lance said, grabbing another cookie. "And I gotta pick up my suit from the dry-cleaners."

"And if I'm not back at the lab by the end of my lunchbreak," Newton said, "my boss is gonna…" He turned to Lance. "You let other people dry-clean your suit?"

Lance shrugged. "I get the hero's discount."

"Idiot," Jun murmured.

"I heard that, brat! _You_ try running chainmail through the washing machine!"

"Why don't we all get down to business?" Paulo said calmly. "You see, I need a favor from all of you."

"Oh no, not another one of your favors!" Newton said, pointing a warning finger. "Just because we all grew up in the same foster home, and you give us info on our enemies, does _not_ mean our friendship doesn't have its limits!"

"Newt, just hear me out—"

"No way! Our jobs are risky enough! We don't need you making messes for _us_ to clean up!"

"You _have_ been pissing off a lot of crooks lately," Lance said with a nod.

"Exactly! We can't keep babysitting you all the time, making sure no one kills you over those tell-all articles you print! Junebug's busy with college, Lance and I have to pay our bills, and don't forget the thousands of _other_ people we have to protect on this island!"

"Unfortunately," Paulo said, clenching his fists to prevent himself from shouting, "I am not as…gifted, as the rest of you."

"Have you considered writing something a little less dangerous?" Lance suggested. "Like an advice column?"

Paulo shook his head. "This is the only way I can help you guys bring criminals to justice. Don't forget how many villain identities I've uncovered for you."

"And we're grateful for that," Newton said. "But that doesn't make us your personal bodyguards! And if the Hero Organization knew we were getting a civilian involved in our work—"

"What if I told you I knew of a way to make _all_ your jobs a hundred times easier?"

Newton rolled his eyes. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Paulo smirked. "By taking down Black Hat once and for all."

That got everyone's attention. Newton sat beside Jun, who had finally looked up from her book.

Lance snorted. "Good one, dude. That guy's unbeatable. And that's coming from the strongest…" He cast a sideways glance at Jun. "Strongest _man_ here."

"But he's _not_ unbeatable," Paulo said. "Isn't that right, Jun? Your ancestor took out his eye with a divine sword."

He looked at her briefly, but turned away once her dark eyes tried to lock onto his.

"That's just a legend," Newton said. "A bedtime story her mom told her. We don't know if it's true."

"You calling my mom a liar?" Jun said, slamming her book closed.

"Just saying," Newton said, holding up a hand, "that was _ages_ ago. Even if it _was_ true, no one knows where the freaking sword is!"

"But Black Hat might know," Paulo said. "You said the sword couldn't be destroyed, right, Jun?" She nodded slowly. "So Black Hat might've hidden it somewhere. Now, it'd be impossible to get the information from him, but what about someone who works closely with him?"

"You mean that nerd in the bag?" Lance said. "That wimp's _sure_ to squeal!"

Newton shook his head. "That dude's smarter than he looks. I faced him last month, and he reversed the polarity on my magnetic powers! If that dingbat lizard hadn't distracted him, I wouldn't have gotten out of there alive. I say we try interrogating her."

"She's too much of a fangirl to betray Black Hat," Jun pointed out. "The bear isn't violent."

"Yeah," Lance said, "but no one's gonna freaking understand him!" He cowered under her glare. "Right. Forgot who I was talking to."

"_None_ of those henchmen will be easy to reach," Paulo said, sitting in the remaining armchair. "Black Hat keeps a close eye on all of them, as long as he owns their souls." He leaned forward. "But _one_ of their contracts is impermanent. You guys remember Lita Gris?"

"That ex-con you used to date?" Newton said, scrunching his nose.

"Oh, yeah," Lance said. "You brought her for drinks once. Cute girl."

"You wouldn't stop talking about her," Jun mumbled.

"Well…" Paulo lowered his gaze regretfully. "She…got into some trouble with Black Hat. Now…now they're calling her Lita _Ladrona_."

"Hold on." Jun sprang up into a sitting position. "Black Hat's latest _henchgirl_, is _your_ ex-girlfriend?!"

"Damn," Lance said. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Paulie."

"She's not there by choice!" Paulo shouted, finding it hard to hold onto his frustration. "Her father owed him money, so she sold her soul to save him."

Jun whistled. "Girl's got guts."

"So that's it then? You want us to get your girlfriend back?" Newton shook his head. "Sorry man, but breaking into Black Hat's place is suicide!"

"Ditto," Lance said. "Didn't you hear what happened to Sunblast? He broke in there, and was never heard from again."

"We may not have to," Paulo said. "Don't you see? Unlike the others, Lita's soul contract doesn't last for all eternity. Once it's up, Black Hat won't care about her anymore. We can see what she knows." He glanced at Jun without meeting her eyes. "Maybe even see where he hid the one thing that's ever been known to hurt him."

Jun leaned forward with interest.

"What makes you think she knows, hmm?" Newton said. "Or that she'll even help us?"

"Lita's a good girl," Paulo said. "She's just had a tough life, like the rest of us. She did what she had to in order to survive, but it's not like she _wants_ to be a villain. We can save her from Black Hat, without having to break into his lair."

"So, what would we have to do then?" Lance asked, shaking in his chair excitedly. "Lure them all outside, force them to hand the girl over?"

"No, no, nothing like that! I'm suggesting we…end Lita's contract _early_."

"How?" Newton asked. "What are the terms of her contract?"

"She gave her soul in exchange for her father's life." Paulo clasped his hands together. "Ricardo confirmed it. Lita's contract is only valid as long as _he_ is alive. But the moment Rick dies…"

Horror struck everyone's faces as the implication set in.

"Whoa now, Paulo," Lance said. "You're not suggesting we…?"

"I don't like the idea either," Paulo said. "But it's the only way to free Lita."

"Look, man." Newton stood up. "You've had us do some pretty shady things, but _murdering_ a civilian?"

"He's a thief. A criminal. A bum. No one's gonna miss him. Well, except maybe Lita, but he's also old."

This time, he made sure Jun was looking into his eyes, to know he was serious.

"Paulo," she whispered. "Your girlfriend's _dad_?"

"You can hardly call him a dad," Paulo said. "He's been holding Lita back all her life. He's the reason she's in this whole mess. With him gone, Lita will be free to be whatever she wants. She won't have to steal anymore. She can think for herself."

"We won't do it," Newton said firmly.

"It goes against my family's code of honor," Jun said.

"Not to mention if the Hero Organization found out…" Lance looked fearful.

"You needn't worry about the old man!" Paulo stood up. "Leave him to me! All I'm asking is that once Lita is free, that you all help me in protecting her. I have a suspicion that Black Hat may try and go back on his word. Then she won't be scared about betraying his secrets."

"You don't know if she'll cooperate," Jun murmured.

"But that won't be a problem for you, will it?"

She shook her head. "I still don't like it."

"Neither do I," Lance said.

"And if you even _think_ about murdering an innocent man," Newton said, "we'd have no choice but to turn you in."

"He's _not_ an innocent man," Paulo said. "And you _do_ have a choice. Don't forget." He stepped up to Newton defiantly. "_I_ know all _your _secret identities."

The three of them tensed.

"You wouldn't," Newton said.

"You're all like siblings to me," Paulo said. "But if you turn me in, I'm afraid _I'd_ have no choice but to show them all the dirt I have on _you_ guys. Let's not forget, not _everything_ you've done adheres to the rules of the Hero Organization." He turned to Lance. "Like certain pickpockets you electrocuted?"

Lance clutched the armrests. "That was an accident!"

"Or the girls you smooched behind the bleachers?"

Jun looked about ready to kill.

"Or the time you mistook a civilian for a bank robber?"

Newton scowled. "This is blackmail."

"Oh, nothing of the sort." Paulo paced around the room, his hands behind his back. "I'm just reminding all of you of our shared interests, of the common enemy that has kept our little family together all these years. Or have you all forgotten why we all ended up in the foster system in the first place?"

He stopped in front of Newton. "Your parents, held hostage in a bank, shot when they tried calling for help. By goons following _Black Hat's_ orders."

Newton hung his head while Paulo walked towards Lance.

"A whole family of heroes. Your mom, your dad, your older brother and sister, all picked off one-by-one. Who was the one behind it all?"

Lance growled. "Black Hat."

Nodding, Paulo turned to Jun. "And it wasn't enough that he slaughtered half your ancestors, was it, Junebug? He had to kill the one who supported you, the one who trained you, the one who wanted you to succeed where she and the rest of your ancestors failed. And all he left to remember your mother by," he leaned forward to whisper, "was her _eye_."

"Stop it!" Jun screamed, shutting her eyes and covering her ears.

Newton and Lance went over to comfort her.

"You've made your point, Paulo!" Newton exclaimed.

"Then you understand why we need to do this," Paulo said. "Black Hat has terrorized this world for far too long. He _must_ be stopped. Don't you see? If we destroy Black Hat once and for all, all the other villains will be left vulnerable! Good will finally triumph over evil! No longer will the people of Hat Island live in fear! Our families' lives will be avenged!

"After all," his voice lowered, "what's one man's life, if it means saving countless others in the future?"

When Jun opened her eyes, Paulo made sure she could see his. After a minute of silence, she stood up.

"I'm in," she whispered.

"Me too," Lance said, joining her. "If it means taking out that monster."

Hesitantly, Newton stood up as well. "On one condition. _We_ will have no part in murdering a civilian. Not even in covering your tracks. We'll only help you in protecting the girl."

"Don't worry, _mi familia_," Paulo said with a grin. "I'll make it so no evidence is tied to either of us. After all, who's going to suspect three heroes and an upstanding citizen of the law of foul play?"

* * *

Throwing herself into work proved to be a lost cause. Lita found it difficult to concentrate on her assigned paperwork when her desk was right across from that of the person she was trying to forget about! She found herself glancing up at him every few minutes, trying to appear busy every time he looked her way.

"Aren't you finished with those shipping forms yet?" Black Hat demanded, materializing in front of her.

Yelping, Lita nearly knocked over the stack of papers on her desk, out of which she'd barely made a dent.

"S-Sorry, boss," she said, scrambling to keep her work together. "I-I was, um…distracted by…" Her eyes fell upon the phonograph playing classical music. "Music! Yeah! That, uh, Vivaldi is just _not_ putting me in a working mood!"

Black Hat glanced at the phonograph curiously. She'd never complained about his working to music before.

"Well, hurry up, will you?" he said gruffly. "I want those forms ready by lunch."

"Lunch." Lita tensed at the thought of spending another hour alone with him. "Uh…why don't I skip out on lunch today, sir? A-After all, I-I've got all this w-work to catch up on! In fact!" She began scooping the papers into her arms. "W-Why don't I just take these to my room and, uh, give you some privacy? I'm sure I'm _really_ distracting! Much more distracting than Vivaldi!"

Before she could make it to the doors, he teleported in her path with his arms crossed.

"You're not trying to get out of work, _are _you, Miss Ladrona?"

"What?" She forced a laugh. "Don't be silly, boss! I just…think I'd be able to concentrate better within the, uh, quiet of my own room! I-If you don't believe me, just check the cameras and you'll see me work a whole lot faster!" Running past him, she kicked the door open. "I'll have these on your desk by the end of lunch, I promise!"

That hadn't wouldn't be the first close call over the next two weeks. Black Hat had a new heist planned for the crew. This time, they were to break into a top-secret military base and steal a prototype for a nuclear battery, so that Flug could replicate it for his new inventions. Lita would've been thrilled with the idea, were Black Hat not hovering over her shoulder, pointing out possible entry routes on the army base's blueprints.

Her nose used to wrinkle from the putrid scent of his breath. But for some reason, it was much more pleasing now. Her eyes unwittingly rolled back as she inhaled the smoky, brimstone smell.

"Is something on your mind, Miss Ladrona?"

"Huh?" Lita snapped out of her thoughts. "N-No, just…there are gonna be a lot of guards with g-guns at this base, boss! Just a little, uh…nervous, you know?"

Chuckling, Black Hat placed a claw on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen. "You're a capable thief, my dear. You have nothing to worry about, as long as you _don't get caught_."

She knew he was talking about the heist, but in that growly, seductive voice of his…

Lita shrugged his hands off, causing Black Hat to frown in confusion. It'd been so long since she'd flinched away from his touch. In fact, her recent, peculiar behavior over the past two weeks had not gone unnoticed by him.

She'd practically taken up residence in her room, where she'd complete all her paperwork. Every one of his invitations to lunch, she had turned down with excuse after excuse. She was feeling nauseated, she had a migraine and needed to lie down, it was Dementia's turn to cook. That last one was valid, but even so, he could've had something else prepared for her. In whatever few moments they _did _interact, she would hardly speak unless spoken to, and she'd stammer like an idiot.

Every time he passed her by, he'd catch a whiff of fear. Unusual, coming from her. Had witnessing him maul three men in front of her made her anxious of him after all? That had to be it. She certainly hadn't acted this way _before_ that incident. For this reason, he had her stop supervising Lil' Jack's feeding time, thinking it was making her squeamish. But that didn't seem to make a difference. She was still a nervous wreck in his presence, much like Flug.

He didn't like it. Not from her. He missed her casual behavior, her witty banter, her fearless attitude. Whatever had changed her, he wanted to change her back.

* * *

For the fifteenth night in a row, Lita sat up in bed, hot and sweaty. Throwing back the curtains, trying _so_ hard not to look at _his_ portrait, she rushed to the bathroom for a much-needed cold shower.

This was getting out of hand. The direction of her dreams had gone _way_ beyond kissing! If they were films, they'd most _definitely_ be rated X! She had no idea what to do! She wasn't used to urges of this intensity! It had been easy to fulfill them while dating Paulo, but…there was no way in _hell_ she could bring this up with Black Hat!

After drying off and changing into a clean pair of pajamas, Lita went down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. She knew it was supposed to be _warm_ milk that helped people sleep, but she'd never liked it warm. Sitting at the table, she slowly sipped her milk, hoping it would calm her nerves.

She couldn't avoid Black Hat forever. They _worked_ together, _lived_ together! So then, how was she to make these dreams stop? Never sleep again? That wouldn't help the dreams she had while _awake_!

"You're up late."

Lita spat out her milk as she turned towards the voice. Her heart pounded as her eyes fell upon the object of her distress standing in the darkened doorway. Inconspicuously, she kicked herself beneath her chair to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. But no, he was really there, staring down at her and grinning in amusement at her little spit take.

Wiping her chin, Lita composed herself. "One of these days I'm going to put a bell on you."

He stepped towards her. "_I_ may not need sleep, but _you_ have work in the morning."

"Can't sleep," she said, sipping her milk and hoping this would be enough to make him leave.

He chuckled throatily. "Bad dreams?"

Gulping, she resisted the urge to glance back at him. "Something like that."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she suddenly felt his cold breath there. His face was just an inch from hers.

"Do tell," he said lowly, eager to hear what had haunted her nightmares.

Lita gripped her mug tightly. There was no way she could tell him! A number of things could happen! He could one, tease her about it; two, go back to that old mock-flirting thing of his as a way to get on her nerves; or three, make her re-watch that stupid Mojo Jojo tape over and over again while harshly reminding her of Rule 10V3!

But she couldn't just stay silent. Otherwise, he'd get suspicious. Heck, he probably already was. Then he might find some other way of coaxing it out of her. In fact, his very position reminded her of how, in her dream, his tongue had run along her neck. The chilling feel of his breath didn't help!

She'd have to fib.

"W-Well," Lita said, forcing a laugh, "_you_ were in it."

"Ah," Black Hat hissed, his hand gripping her shoulder. "So you _do_ find me frightening."

_Yeah, just not in the way you think_, Lita thought as she glanced at his hand on her shoulder. She then realized he wasn't wearing his gloves again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. _Maybe he just doesn't wear them at night?_

Ironically, his cold touch was making her feel hot. Her heart was accelerating by the millisecond. _Híjole__, I need help!_

"Tell me exactly what I did in your nightmare," he said, whispering in her ear, "and I might just fulfill it."

Lita crossed her legs, as if that would stop the pounding between them. She knew he was probably alluding to torture, but _damn_ did it bring back those erotic images that had snuck their way into her subconscious!

Black Hat mistook her shivering for terror and grinned in satisfaction. "That must have been _some_ nightmare! So, then," he said, grasping her other shoulder, making her squeak, "was I _terrifying_?"

_Holy Hell, why is this turning me _on_?!_

Lita shut her eyes, quietly reminding herself that he couldn't see her like this. This went beyond being perceived as a coward or a weakling. This was utter _helplessness_! He was pushing her buttons and he had no idea! That was the danger of him finding out what she'd _really_ dreamt about!

He would have complete control over her.

Shaking her head, Lita decided to do what she normally did when uncomfortable. Not mimicking Black Hat's moves, as that was obviously out of the question.

Deflecting with humor.

"Well," Lita said, putting on a smirk, "you were also in my first-grade class and I showed up in my underwear and Dementia brought in these oatmeal cookies, so…yeah, sure. Terrifying."

Frowning, he released her shoulders. Lita tried so hard to mask her relief.

"Doesn't seem like something worth staying up about," he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Whatever," she said with a shrug. "Just came for some milk."

He watched her return to her drink. "_Milk_ is hardly a worthy nightcap."

Lita stiffened as she felt his bare claw on her chin. Her face was turned so she could meet his gaze. The minute she saw his toothy, mischievous grin, her hands went down to her lap, hoping that would shield the desire pulsing through there.

"Come to the den," he said. "I'll get you a _real _drink."

Her legs tightened. She did _not_ need this right now.

"N-Not sure that's a good—"

She yelped as she was suddenly hoisted to her feet. Somehow his hand had found its way into the crook of her arm and he was now at her side.

"That wasn't a request," he said, snapping his fingers.

In an instant, they were in the den. That fireplace resembling a monster's mouth was glowing green. Black Hat's velvet easy chair sat at an angle towards it. With a wave of his hand, an identical chair appeared across from it.

Grunting, Lita sent him an annoyed sideways glance. "You're really that bored, huh?"

"Immensely," Black Hat said, his one eye rolling towards her. "Unless you wish to return to your…_pleasant_ dreams…"

Quickly deciding she was better off dealing with the real thing than the dream version, Lita broke away from him and sat in the new chair. She watched him cautiously as he slinked over to the wine cabinet.

It was then Lita realized that she had nothing to worry about. After all, the _real_ Black Hat would never try and seduce her. He'd made it clear on several occasions that he wasn't into that sort of thing. If he was, he probably would've had his way with Dementia ages ago, as she was all too willing.

Still didn't explain why he wanted to have a drink with her. Maybe the sleepless demon really _was_ just starving for entertainment.

Black Hat returned with two wine glasses, holding the one that wasn't fizzing out to her. "Hope you like arsenic."

Knowing he was teasing, Lita rolled her eyes. "Only on nights like this."

She took the glass without resistance and immediately sipped it, surprising Black Hat. This was contrary to her behavior the first time they'd shared a drink. She hadn't even bothered to ask if it was really poisoned. It seemed she'd come to trust him.

And she had. Strange as it was. With all the time they'd spent alone together, Lita had come to the conclusion that as evil as Black Hat was, he had no desire to harm her. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why though.

Black Hat sat across from her, observing her for a moment. Her gaze was on the green fire as she downed her drink. She wore her usual white pajamas. They were thick enough not to be see-through, but he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra by the way her breasts sagged.

He shook his head. That shouldn't be a detail worth noting! He tried to steer himself away from this thought by burning his tongue with the sulfuric acid in his drink.

At one point, Lita brought her legs up onto the seat and moved into a crisscrossed position. He had no idea this was to keep the throbbing between them under control.

"You seem…comfortable," he said in bewilderment.

Lita looked over at him, catching his intense gaze. Biting her lip, she shifted in her seat.

"It's a, um," she said, patting the armrest, "comfy chair."

There was a small stench of fear emitting from her. He could tell from the way she was admiring the carpet pattern that she was trying to avoid eye contact. He had a feeling that whatever was keeping her awake had to be from more than a clichéd show-up-at-school-in-underwear dream. She was hiding something.

Lita was well aware of how awkward she must've looked, but she couldn't think of a thing to say! She tried sipping her glass again, only to realize it was empty. Before she could move a single inch towards the wine cabinet, Black Hat was in front of her, bottle in hand. They locked gaze as he slowly topped off her glass.

His expression was unreadable. He was neither smiling nor frowning. It was just…blank. But his one eye was burning into hers, searching.

"You've been avoiding me, Lita," he whispered.

"What?" Lita blinked several times. "N-No, I…I've just, uh—"

"Don't think I haven't noticed." Finally breaking eye contact, he set the bottle down on the side table behind him. "Your pathetic excuses? Your uneasiness in my presence?" He paused. "How the room suddenly _reeks_ of your fear?"

A hand went to her cheek, as if _that_ would hide her fear.

"Oh, come now, Miss Gris," he said with a tsk. "You have confided in me about your insecurities several times," he placed a hand over his chest, "and have I been anything but understanding?"

It was strange how silent she was being. He truly thought she'd gotten past this point after revealing her most embarrassing secrets. After all, he'd revealed much more about himself to her than anyone he'd ever known.

"Have I," Black Hat said, masking his disappointment, "done something to upset you, Miss Gris?"

"No!" she said quickly.

"Then why have you been acting like a scared rabbit as of late?"

"It's not…you didn't…why do you even _care_? Don't you _want_ me to be scared?"

The lid drooped over Black Hat's eye as he stared at her.

"It seems we _both_ have questions for each other. So," he said, sitting back down and pressing his fingertips together, "while we have the time on our hands, what say we put some of our curiosities to rest, and play our usual game?"

Lita blinked. "Chess?"

He gave an unamused snort. "I am referring to our usual _trade_. A question for a question."

It was the only way he could think to get her to talk.

"O-Oh. Okay." She took a big sip, not caring what he'd just poured her. "You, um…wanna go first?"

Grinning slightly, Black Hat gestured towards her. "As the old saying goes, ladies first."

"Right." She squeezed her ankle with her free hand. "I, uh…need a minute to think, so…why don't you go first?"

"Very well then," he said, crossing one leg over the other. "Why are you _really_ up at this late hour?"

She tried so hard not to do another spit take that she choked on her drink. Deciding she'd had enough, Lita moved to set it on the floor. Then the side table walked up to her. Ignoring the fact that its legs were moving, she set her glass down on the table and didn't bat an eye as it crawled back to Black Hat's chair.

"I happen to be in a rather dull mood this evening," he said nonchalantly, "so anything you have to say to me will be _welcome_."

What he meant to say was, if she _didn't_ say what was on her mind, he'd go mad!

She turned away from him, gazing into the glowing fireplace. "You'd, um…have a hard time understanding this one, sir. It's…pretty personal."

He took his glass from the table. "Try me."

She shook her head. "Trust me, boss. You're better off not knowing. It, uh…" She shut her eyes. "Breaks your rules. But don't worry! I'll, uh…find a way to deal with it."

His smile dropped as his curiosity slowly transformed into concern. Was she afraid of angering him? No, that would be ridiculous! She'd had no problem riling him up before! It couldn't be about another injury, for she wasn't insecure about that anymore. It couldn't be about that night in the alley. That was hardly _personal_,as he had been there. Breaking his rules? Now what could she mean by…?

Then it hit him. If this was indeed a personal matter, it could only be one rule. And that led him to think of a certain incident from a couple weeks ago.

"Is it about that boy?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"That _Paulo_ boy who called you the other day," he said. "Your aggression towards him was…passionate."

Her cheeks turned pink. "I…don't still love him, if that's what you think."

"Oh, I don't. But his call certainly had an effect on you."

_Well, he _is_ kind of right about that._

Setting down his drink, Black Hat laced his fingers together and leaned his chin onto them. "Tell me about him."

Lita hadn't been expecting him to come to this conclusion. And the mention of Paulo opened up a whole other can of worms. Still, it was better that Black Hat believe that Paulo was the man troubling her dreams than the alternative.

"There's," she said, lowering her head, "not much to tell." She fingered her ponytail. "And I doubt you'd even be interested in—"

"Humor me," he said flatly.

Lita sighed. There was no reasoning with this guy sometimes.

"He's a reporter," she said, absentmindedly twirling the end of her ponytail around her finger. "Writes for_ Hatsville News_."

"Ah, yes," Black Hat said. "I read that paper daily. Paulo…Blanco, is it? I get plenty of complaints about him from my clients. He often writes criminal exposés." He saw the flash of pain in her eyes, and realization sunk in. "Oh."

"Yeah." Propping her elbow up on the armrest, she leaned onto her palm. "Of course, I didn't know about that when he came up to my register—I was working at a coffee shop at the time—and started chatting me up. I'd noticed him before. He'd always order a tall espresso with exactly one tablespoon of whipped cream and exactly two teaspoons of caramel."

Black Hat snorted. "And they say _I'm_ picky."

This made Lita smile a little. "He was cute, so I tried not to show my annoyance. Then one day he started asking me questions, like how long I'd worked there and what was my job before and all that. Guess I should've seen it coming, huh? I told him if he wanted to know so much about me, he'd have to take me to dinner first. I was joking, but he took it seriously and asked me when I was off."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You certain he wasn't a conman?"

She groaned. "At least a conman _knows_ he's a conman. Anyway, no one had ever asked me out before. All my other dates had been blind. And with times so tough, I couldn't say no to a free dinner. So I went, we talked…I was actually having fun, for once. By the time dessert rolled round, he admitted who he was and that he knew about my criminal history. He'd been planning to do a whole story about this ex-thief and was hoping to dig up some dirt suggesting that I hadn't turned over a new leaf after all.

"Of course, I was about ready to leave the table, but he insisted he wanted to get my side of the story first. So, I told him. I told him everything. The stealing, why I did it in the first place, how I wasn't planning to get into trouble with the law again…and he listened._ Really_ listened."

Her voice choked for a moment. Black Hat leaned in further as he listened.

"When I didn't see his planned exposé in the paper the next morning, I really thought…maybe he _did_ like me. Maybe he didn't care about my criminal past. So, I called him with the number he gave me and asked him why he hadn't published the article. He said because he believed I could do better, and that I probably didn't need the press hounding me down.

"We went out for almost a year. He took me to restaurants, nightclubs—we never danced, of course—bowling, he even got me a secretary job at the newspaper. Said if I was going to be on the straight and narrow path now, I was going to need a _real_ job."

She imagined Black Hat was rolling his eye at this, but in reality, it was too focused on her.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice unexpectedly quiet.

Her head lowered. "He…wanted me to move in with him. I asked if Papi could come with us, but…he said I should…'let the old man take care of himself.' I told him I couldn't leave Papi. Then he said stuff like, 'You're an adult, you've gotta think for yourself now, don't worry about your old man!' We had a lot of fights like this. I had finally had enough when he said… 'Come on, Lita, your dad's holding you back, and you know you're never gonna find anyone else with your…history.'"

She paused a moment, covering her eyes with her hand. Black Hat said nothing, only waited patiently for her to gather her strength to continue.

"He…wouldn't stop bothering me. I couldn't work at the newspaper anymore with him pestering me about why I wasn't returning his calls. A few days after I quit, I…read the article. Only…it wasn't the whole truth."

She sniffed. "It talked about…everything I'd done and…how even as an upstanding citizen I was still…manipulative and cunning and…how a leopard never changes her spots and…"

Trailing off, Lita ran her hand through her hair. "I know why he did it. He wanted to make me look like a bad guy. I mean _really_ bad, so that no one would trust me. If people recognized me from the article, they wouldn't hire me or think to ask me out. He even had the gall to call me a few days later apologizing for the article. But I knew better than to fall for it. It'd only confirmed my theory."

She really should stop. Black Hat was probably even more bored than he'd been before this whole conversation had started. But now that'd she'd gotten into the story, she found she _couldn't_ stop. After all, she'd never really talked about this, not even with her father. She hadn't wanted him to worry.

"I…really liked him, you know? It'd been so long since I'd had a connection with anyone other than Papi. Even when he…belittled me…said I could…never escape my past…that I was…incapable of…certain things that…I was too scared to try and take care of myself and…too dependent on my father and…that no one else could love someone as…as emotional and…pathetic…"

Finding she could no longer continue, Lita buried her face in her hands. _Great. As if crying in front of Black Hat is any better than having an orgasm in front of him!_ She tried to hold back the tears, but the dam had already broken. Her sobs were inaudible as the tears streamed down her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I…" She wiped her face. "I didn't mean to…"

Then she felt it. That cold, rough touch on her chin. Lowering her hands, she allowed Black Hat to raise her face towards his. He stood there, bent down to her eyelevel, his other hand behind his back. The look he gave her was not one of mockery, or disapproval, or anger, or even amusement.

It was…empathy?

Not believing what she was seeing, Lita blinked through her tears. Black Hat's hand moved to cup her face, using his thumb to catch one tear. It didn't feel so cold anymore.

For a long moment, they were silent, as his eye stared unblinking into hers.

"If you tell anyone," he said with a slight growl, "_anyone_, I said this, I'll…I'll deny everything."

Then he leaned forward, his face only a breath away as he whispered, "You…are a _remarkable_ being, Adelita Gris. Never, in my eons of living, have I met a mortal with such talent, such ingenuity, such…determination. It is true, there is nothing superhuman about you, but that does not stop you from stretching your skills past their limit in order to accomplish your goals. That Paulo was a fool not to see that. You deserve much, _much_ more, my dear, than a man who can't appreciate what he has in his grasp."

There was silence once more as the two of them simultaneously came up with their own stunning realizations.

Never in a million years had Lita thought she'd hear these words from Black Hat. _Black Hat!_ Demon, murderer, thief, cannibal, former dictator, corrupt businessman! The man about whom she'd been having intense, erotic fantasies; had said words of sincerity that would never have entered such fantasies!

And she believed him. There was no trace of mockery in his voice. It even sounded less growly than usual. He actually thought…she was a remarkable person. Well, yes, he'd praised her on several occasions for her work, but she'd figured it was just to psyche her up to be a villain like he wanted. No, he had actually _meant_ all of that! More than just what a boss would appreciate from a good employee, from the ordering of his words. Unlike Paulo, he saw the potential in her to be more than just a common thief like everyone thought.

Paulo had always dismissed her past, Black Hat praised it. And it wasn't just her talents in thievery. Lita had expected Black Hat to mock or scold her for her breakdown. She cursed herself for ever thinking that, as she'd broken down in front of him several times, and each time he'd been understanding. He didn't berate her insecurities, and it didn't feel like he was using them to his advantage either. She didn't feel insecure around Black Hat, not like with Paulo. She felt…exactly like Black Hat had described her just now.

Then it clicked. Like a switch in her brain. What she was feeling…was more than a lusty fantasy. Oh, no. This was much, _much_ worse.

Against all odds, against all _sanity_, Lita had fallen in love with her boss.

Meanwhile, Black Hat was processing his recent words, unbelieving that they had come from his lips. His anger towards Paulo had grown with each passing minute while listening to Lita's story. To think that sniveling worm had had the gall to play with Lita's emotions, make her dependent on him by getting her a job, use her insecurities against her, and then, when she retaliated, hit her with the worst kind of betrayal!

Then again…wasn't Black Hat no different? After all, he himself wasn't innocent of emotional manipulation. He'd even planned to manipulate Lita in a similar fashion. His initially insincere politeness, advancing her in villainy, imprisoning her, threatening her, forcing her into embarrassing situations for his own amusement…while he'd never physically hurt her—aside from that one time—he was no better than Paulo.

So then…why had it angered him to hear how Paulo had hurt her? Why did Black Hat care that _she'd_ been hurt? He'd never cared if Flug or Dementia or 5.0.5. had had emotional breakdowns. He'd just shrugged them off or barked at them to get back to work.

But this was _Lita_. He'd been sincere when he had said she was the most remarkable being he'd ever met. He just couldn't believe that someone could make her feel any less. Ever since she'd walked into his mansion, Black Hat had believed Lita could do more than her current state of being. No, she _deserved_ more.

Her talents aside, she was the only being who treated him as an equal. While she respected him as an employer, whenever they were alone, it was never as if she were conversing with evil incarnate. And…he liked it. He didn't feel like he had to keep up his villainous façade when around her, for she didn't care about evil _or_ good. That was a trait so rare that it would truly be a crime to harm such a precious…

_Oh, no. By the nine circles of Hell, _no_!_

For the first time in nearly two thousand years, Black Hat cared for someone.

Deeply.

They were so close now. And they were both well aware of it. Black Hat's focused gaze fell upon Lita's luscious little lips. It'd been so long since he'd tasted someone's lips, and he wondered how hers would taste.

The few kisses he'd stolen in his lifetime had been experimental, and after the fifth kiss or so, he'd concluded there was not much to be excited about. Perhaps…the experience was different when shared with someone of importance? And she _was_ important.

Was that why he had the urge to close the distance between them? The very idea seemed natural. They were alone, in front of a warm fire, he was holding her soft face, and she wasn't protesting.

One peck. One taste. That would be enough to satiate his newfound desire. If she asked, he'd brush it off as mere curiosity, nothing more.

When he started leaning forward, Lita thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her. But no, he wouldn't. The real Black Hat was nothing like the one in her dreams. But he was getting closer. Her breathing became shallow as she waited in anticipation.

She _wanted_ him to kiss her. Oh _híjole__,_ did she ever!

But he was her boss. If she crossed this line, there'd be no going back. And what if she was wrong and was misreading the situation entirely? Her punishments for breaking rules hadn't been bad so far, but this was the big one!

But…the way he'd spoken of her just now…was it possible that maybe…just maybe…he cared for her? Even a little?

What was she thinking? This was _Black Hat_ she was talking about! He never cared for anyone! Except his mother, and even now, Lita was still uncertain whether or not that story was true. But he'd made it abundantly clear he wanted nothing to do with love of any sort!

So…what was this? What did he want from her? Did he even care about her?

Her mind was in too much of a muddle to find out.

His lips were about to brush hers when she drew back. This small movement snapped Black Hat back to his senses.

What was he doing?

Clearing his throat, Black Hat released Lita's face and straightened up. "Yes, well…err…I believe it's time for your question?"

She had a million of them. It took a few seconds to run through them all and choose one.

"Have you…ever been in love?"

He tensed. "W-_What_?"

He didn't sound angry, more like a mixture of confused and…embarrassed. In reality, Black Hat was terrified. _Does she know what I'd been trying to do?!_

"I-I know you have your rule and all," Lita said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just…I know f-feelings can't be…helped. S-So I was just wondering if at one point…maybe, uh…before you came up with that rule, that…you may have…"

She trailed off once she realized she was blathering. Black Hat watched her, utterly disgusted for two reasons. The very idea that she could suggest that he, Black Hat, had the capacity for love.

And that seeing her sitting in that cross-legged position, in those simple pajamas, rubbing the back of her neck like that, he couldn't help but find her…_cute_.

A full minute had passed before Black Hat realized he hadn't answered her question yet.

"I…"

Upon hearing him speak again, Lita looked up at him, her wide, blue eyes locking with his. This made him pause.

"I…" His voice grew softer. "I…don't…" And so did his expression. "I…don't even know…what it feels like."

As if her eyes couldn't get any bigger, Lita's pupils dilated. Black Hat stiffened as he felt something. Something he hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

A thump in his chest.

"I do," she whispered, not taking his gaze off him.

He assumed she was referring to Paulo. "And…how _does_ it feel?"

He was genuinely curious.

"Absolute torture," she said with conviction.

_Huh._ Black Hat had never considered that. He laughed at the very thought.

"To think, I may have been going about my torture methods the wrong way all this time! If I had known love could be so…_painful_, I wouldn't have banned it!"

Lita chuckled along with him. "Told you things aren't as black and white as they seem. Even love isn't all that good."

"Perhaps," Black Hat said, sitting back down. "But don't think this means you've changed my mind or anything." He crossed one leg over the other. "You've simply given me something to think about."

"Yeah, well," she said with a shrug, "I can tell you for sure Paulo was an ass. But…he did get me out more, and I had _some_ fun."

"In the sheets, I'll bet," Black Hat murmured teasingly.

Gawking, Lita grabbed the pillow behind her and threw it at Black Hat. Cackling, he grew his hand large enough to catch the pillow as if it were a baseball in a mitt.

"You, on the other hand," she said with a smile, "are the _biggest_ ass of them all!"

"At least I don't deny it," Black Hat said, tossing the pillow back so that it hit her face. "I may lie, but I don't lie about being a villain."

"You're more honest than Paulo, anyway." Tearing the pillow from her face, she placed it on her lap. "No offense."

He shrugged. "I'm well aware of who I am and don't pretend to be otherwise."

"That was another thing." Lita sighed, leaning onto the pillow. "I always had to pretend with Paulo. Like I pretended with everyone. That I was this…well-behaved, rule-following, innocent little girl."

"When you'd _like_ to be," Black Hat said with a scoff.

"Exactly!" She held an arm out to him, the other hugging the pillow to her chest. "With you, I don't have to pretend! Because you don't fucking care!"

"That _is_ one of the things I admire about you, Lita. You don't even pretend not to be afraid, most of the time, because I can very well tell you're _not_." His expression became serious. "Why _aren't_ you afraid of me? I've never quite figured that out."

Taking a moment to think, Lita leaned her chin onto her fist. "I don't know. I guess it's because…you don't judge me. About my past, about my insecurities. You just…get me."

No matter how tense things would get, they always somehow managed to fall back into this state of casualness. But there was still that lingering thought in the back of both their minds.

_Holy crap, I _am_ in love with him!_

_Holy Hell, I _do_ care about her!_

"You, um…" Lita had to change the subject before her feelings started to show. "You just asked two questions! That means _I_ get two!"

"Right," Black Hat said, uncrossing his legs. "Proceed."

"Okay, let's see." She put a finger to her chin. "Oh, yeah. What's the _real_ reason you offered me a drink? I mean other than being bored because you don't sleep."

He shrugged. "Of all the idiots in this house, I find your company the least excruciating. And…" He cleared his throat. "It has been a while since we have…conversed like this."

"Aw," Lita said, putting her hand over her heart. "I _am_ your favorite."

"Don't get cocky." His tone was annoyed, but his smirk suggested otherwise. "I believe I owe you one more question. Better make it count."

Her face became serious. "How come…you never hurt me?"

His smile also dropped. Once again, there was a long, tense period of silence.

"I mean…" She began playing with her ponytail, a habit which Black Hat had come to find mildly adorable. "You yell at me, sure. You keep me locked up in here, of course. Not to mention you kidnapped and tortured my father and persuaded me into selling my soul. But…you've never physically hurt me. Except in sparring, but hey, that's to be expected. And I was trying to hurt you too, so…yeah. But really, I've gotten more bruises from Dementia than from you, and only half of hers had been intentional! And of course there was that one time with the, uh," she clutched her arm, "blood-drinking, but…that actually wasn't so bad and I _did _disintegrate you, but I could tell you were gonna do a lot worse and you…didn't. And I know it isn't beneath you, as I've seen you do…stuff to the others when they disobey you, but…not to me? I mean there are times when I think you're gonna hurt me but…you don't. So…call me crazy, but…I'm starting to think…you don't _wanna_ hurt me."

She looked at him hesitantly, trying to read his expression. Was he mad? Was he insulted? All she got was a blank stare.

After a while, Black Hat pressed his fingertips together and simply stated, "I believe…you've just answered your own question."

_So, he _doesn't _wanna hurt me._

The realization left Lita even more perplexed than before. Before she could ask anything further, Black Hat spoke.

"You should return to bed. We have to prepare for tomorrow night's heist."

Lita shook her head. She'd nearly forgotten about the army base job, even though they'd been briefing it all week.

"I'm…not quite tired anymore," she murmured.

At least she wasn't in the heat anymore. That was something to celebrate.

Standing from his seat, Black Hat waved his hand. Out of his shadow, a Stradivarius appeared in his left hand, a bow in his right.

"As I can't have you groaning and groggy in the morning," he said, placing the violin between his shoulder and chin, "I shall speed this along."

Closing his eye, Black Hat began to play a slow, sleepy tune. She recognized it as "The Devil's Trill." Lita had heard his violin playing through the walls before, but had never actually watched him.

His hand was steady as he gently sliced the bow across the strings. His eye remained closed, so he must've known the notes by heart. She wondered what he pictured as he played, if not looking at his instrument.

As the song went on, Lita's gaze never left the man playing it. He really wasn't as evil as he made himself appear. Alright, he did some pretty evil things. But he was also a good listener, and honest about who he was, at least where his darker side was concerned. He didn't judge her, and he never hurt her. Now she was certain he never _could_ hurt her. She remembered the day of her orientation when he'd said he liked her. She had no doubt of that now.

Oh hell, she was doomed. Of all the beings she had to fall for, it had to be the most dangerous of them all. Yet somehow, the idea didn't seem to scare her anymore. Sure, Black Hat would most likely never return her feelings, but that was fine. Unlike Dementia, Lita wasn't desperate for attention. Just knowing that he liked her in some way was enough, though he wouldn't like them to be called friends aloud. And that was okay too. She knew he wasn't the type to make his more…positive feelings known.

Even as her vision became blurry, she felt assured by this newfound clarity. So, she'd fallen in love with evil incarnate, so what? It wasn't going to go anywhere, and as long as nobody found out—especially Dementia—she was safe.

Like a hypnotic spell, the music washed over Lita and lulled her to sleep. Black Hat opened his eye to see that hers were closed as her head lay contently on the pillow in her lap.

Ceasing his playing, he returned the violin to his shadow. Then he bent over and carefully scooped the sleeping woman into his arms. As he did so, the pillow dropped to the floor. He steadied her, his right arm supporting her knees and the other her shoulders. Her head lolled onto his chest, and Black Hat could've sworn the corners of her lips turned up further.

He just stood there for a moment, holding her. This wasn't his first time holding her, but at this moment it felt…different somehow. She weighed next to nothing, though with his supernatural strength, that was nothing new. Her body was the perfect shape for his arms, and he hadn't even made an effort to change in size. Then he realized something alarming.

He was holding her as one would a new bride.

Black Hat shook his head, shocked that he would think such a thing! As he'd told his cult worshippers, he had no need for eternal companionship!

Though he supposed if ever he _were_ to take a wife—if for nothing else but want of entertainment—Lita _would_ be the ideal candidate. What, with her intelligence and wit, and the fact that she could keep up a conversation with him without enraging him, she met the standards for a suitable mate. Indeed, he didn't think he could grow tired of her company and could spend many years with…

_What has _happened_ to me?!_

Kissing? Marriage? What had caused him to even consider any of this?! Nothing like this had ever crossed his mind before! What had changed?

A moan from Lita snapped him out of his thoughts. She shifted in his hold, snuggling her head into his chest. Black Hat stared at her, watching her steady breathing. He recalled how she had looked the night of the ball, all dolled up and dressed in that elegant gown. But now, dressed only in plain pajamas, her features illuminated by the green fire, she looked ten times more beautiful than she had that night. Leaning his face against the top of her head, he inhaled deeply, finding her natural scent _much_ more pleasing without the perfume and hairspray.

_Pleasing. Natural. Beautiful._

"God, I'm in trouble," he whispered, flinching upon uttering that name.

There was no denying it to himself. In fact, he had a feeling it'd always been this way. Ever since she'd first walked through his door, Black Hat had felt…partial to her. _I think I might like you, Miss Gris. _Those had been his words. He was only just now realizing this went beyond simply _liking_ someone. He'd liked beings before. Flug, for instance, though to an extent. But Black Hat had never had thoughts like _this_ towards anyone.

On one hand, it was…sort of pleasing. On the other, it was…absolute torture.

Panic arose at remembering Lita's words from not a few minutes ago.

"_Have you…ever been in love?_"

"_I…I don't even know what it feels like._"

"_I do._"

"_And…how _does_ it feel?_"

"_Absolute torture._"

No. He wouldn't. He _couldn't_! After millennia of meeting countless different beings, how could he possibly be feeling _that_ now?! It was beyond comprehension!

It was this woman's fault. _She_ was to blame for this! She was secretly a witch and had cast a spell on him! She _had_ to be! No, he would've sensed it! But what other logical explanation could there be?!

Lita moaned again and Black Hat glanced down to see her eyes fluttering under their lids as she dreamed. He should probably get her to bed, otherwise her back was going to be sore if he kept holding her like this, and she wouldn't be able to break into the army base tomorrow. He could tell her body was still recovering from the remainder of her injuries, even though she kept her pain quiet.

As he carried her through the halls, his gaze remained on her. He worried teleporting might stir her awake. Yes, he was actually _worried_ about someone else!

_Have I really become this…soft?_

Lita had been correct. He _didn't_ want to harm her. Even when she angered him, he'd never had the inclination to exact physical punishment, save for that one time. But even when she'd submitted to him completely, he'd found himself unwilling to do something so brutal. Now, as to _why_ he didn't want to harm her, the answer was simple.

She was too precious to break.

It wasn't as if she were helpless. Oh no, he'd seen her hold her own several times. But she also wasn't indestructible. After all, she'd been injured several times since she started working here, as had been expected. He himself had injured her during their sparring sessions, though he'd taken great care not to inflict anything serious, despite her insistence that he not hold back.

But how could he _not_ hold himself back? If he ever used his full strength against her, she'd be crushed like an insect. Even now, as she lay oh so innocently in his arms, it would be so easy to kill her. All it would take was one swift movement and she'd snap in two.

But he didn't want to. He couldn't remember a time he _didn't_ want to hurt someone. He knew hurting her meant no more successful heists, no more intense sparring sessions, no more late-night conversations, no more of her snide remarks, or friendly smirks, or charming laughs…

He didn't want her to hate him.

Black Hat sighed in exasperation. _What am I going to do now?_

If word got out that he actually _cared _about one of his employees, his reputation would be tarnished. Other villains would think he had gone soft and would refuse his services. Or worse, his enemies could try and attack him using Lita.

His grip on her tightened, but not enough to stir her. If anyone _dared_ touch his Lita…well, he'd do what he did with those gang rapists in the alley. Lita was his property, his and his alone. He would_ not_ let his prized possession be damaged!

Yes, that was the excuse he'd use, if anyone asked. Territory. Lita had contracted her soul to him, giving him the divine right to do whatever he liked with her. And he would _not_ allow that exclusive right to anyone else!

After what seemed like hours, he at last reached Lita's room. He hadn't realized how slowly he'd been walking. Using his magic to open the door, he carried her inside. Approaching the bed, he telepathically pulled back the gossamer curtains, threw back the comforter, and carefully lay her down. Then, using his own hands, he pulled the comforter over her body.

Black Hat was surprised at how gentle he was being. But he didn't want to wake her. If he did, he was afraid of what she might say, or what _he_ might say. She slept so peacefully, a content smile on her face. He _still_ couldn't understand how calm she could be around him, trust him enough to fall asleep in front of him. He wondered…would she have even allowed him to carry her to bed if she'd been awake?

As his eyes fell upon her lips, his thoughts from earlier returned. Tracing his fingers along her jawline, he wondered if it would wake her. Perhaps, if he made it quick, she wouldn't even feel it. The idea was tempting. His curiosity would be appeased and there would be no consequences. It would be so easy for him to bend over and brush his lips against hers. He was already leaning towards her.

Then he paused.

This felt…cheap, somehow.

If he kissed her while she slept, how would he know if she enjoyed it or not? Would the absence of a response make it less…exciting? After all, he never tortured his victims while unconscious, otherwise he'd never hear their screams. Would it be the same for a kiss?

Sighing, Black Hat pulled back, but kept his fingers on her face.

"Congratulations, Miss Gris," he said, moving his fingers into her hair. "You've accomplished the impossible." He bent over to whisper in her ear. "You've made me _care_."

* * *

When Paulo arrived at his door with two steaming paper cups, Ricardo welcomed him with open arms.

"Hey, Rick!" Paulo said cheerfully. "I was in the neighborhood and thought we could share a cup of coffee." He held up a paper bag. "And a couple of Danishes."

"Oh, that sounds delicious! They'll go perfectly with the scrambled eggs I just made!" Ricardo hastened the young man into the kitchen. "Sit down, I'll get you a plate."

Paulo set the cups and bag down. "Um, I brought some sugars and creams. Didn't know how you liked your coffee."

"Just stir in a little half-and-half if you _half_ it," Ricardo said, chuckling at his little pun.

Forcing a smile, Paulo opened the bag and took out a small container of half-and-half and then removed the lid from Ricardo's cup. He glanced up at the old man, watching as he turned his back to him to scrape the eggs from the skillet to the plate.

Reaching into his coat pocket, Paulo pulled out a small, white pill bottle. It hadn't been easy obtaining these. He'd had to make several calls, until he'd found a particular villain who didn't want his identity revealed, and was willing to make the expensive purchase for him. All it had cost Paulo was a file of negatives and a few hundred pesos for good measure.

As he twisted the tiny cap open, Ricardo spoke. "It's good to have you here, my boy. It's been so lonely here without Lita."

This caused Paulo to hesitate.

It wasn't that he didn't like the old man. As weak and lazy as Ricardo was, he had good intentions. And he'd always been kind to Paulo.

But Ricardo was also the reason Lita was in this mess in the first place. The reason she wasn't safe with Paulo now. If they had still been together, Paulo would have certainly _never_ let Lita go into that mansion alone.

There was also the matter of Black Hat. This was Paulo's one chance to take that monster down. His foster siblings may have their superpowers, but Paulo would be able to do this using his own wits. Millions of lives would be saved, all thanks to him.

As he had said before, the life of one old man was a small price to pay.

Before Ricardo could turn around, Paulo dropped three pills into the coffee and shoved the bottle back into his pocket. Wearing a wide grin, Paulo stirred in the cream, acting like that was _all_ he had put in.

"I don't know why you're bothering with me, though," Ricardo said as he set the two plates of eggs down. "Don't you have a family of your own?"

"Of sorts," Paulo said, taking a seat. "Lita…never did tell you about my father, did she?"

Shaking his head, Ricardo sat beside him.

"Well," the younger man said, taking a sip of his espresso, "he was a criminal. Kind of like you, except…he wasn't as…good to me, as you were to Lita."

Silently, Ricardo grabbed his coffee and set it down beside his plate.

"He never told me exactly _what_ he did," Paulo explained, taking a bite of his eggs. "But…I'd see him come home late at night covered in blood. And…we'd get mysterious envelopes in the mail, with…" He glanced around. "Well, you can guess _whose_ symbol."

Nodding, the older man began eating his eggs.

"But that wasn't even the worst of it. He…didn't exactly approve of me. How I spent most of my time reading and writing. So he'd try to…toughen me up." He caught Ricardo's horrified look. "Oh, it wasn't _so_ bad, compared to…how he treated my mom."

Paulo turned his cup in his hands. "I, uh…don't wanna get into the details, but…let's just say one morning I found her in the bathroom with…an empty pill bottle in her hand."

"Oh, _Paulito_," Ricardo said sympathetically.

"I was only twelve. When the police came round to investigate, they ruled it as a suicide, but…they also saw my bruises. And mom's. They arrested my father and had social services take me away." He looked up at the old man. "I got lucky. My foster mom was great, and…I got to know some kids who are like family to me. But…I guess I've never really had a father figure to look up to, you know? And…you were always nice to me every time I came over. And it was a relief to hear that you never treated Lita…in the way _my_ father…"

Smiling softly, Ricardo laid a hand on Paulo's. "I'm glad you told me this."

As Ricardo raised his cup to his lips, Paulo's face grew much paler. "Hey, Rick?"

He lowered the cup slightly. "Yes?"

The young man's blue eyes flitted between the old man and the cup. "You…you would do anything for Lita, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, I would." Ricardo sighed. "I even…I even considered…taking my own life just to set her free. But I know…I know Lita wouldn't want me to do that."

Paulo nodded. "But still, if…if there was no other way, you'd…you'd do whatever it took, right?"

Ricardo chuckled slightly. "If I had the strength in me, I'd go in there and save her myself. That might as _well _be suicide."

He went to sip the coffee.

"Rick?"

"Yes?"

Paulo paused. "Nothing."

And he _did_ nothing, but watch as Ricardo drank.


	37. The One Thing You Can't Replace

**Thank you for your patience! The last few weeks were dedicated to editing the second draft of my new novel. Also I ended up writing a short fic for "Hazbin Hotel" on ArchiveofOurOwn.**

**Not to mention this chapter was REALLY intense for me to write.**

* * *

"Are we ready?" Flug asked as he finished switching on the equipment in the van. "Lita, you suited up?"

"Yup," Lita said, adjusting her utility belt over her stealth suit.

Reaching downward, 5.0.5. did a frantic sort of dance as he whined.

"Alright, but make it quick," Flug said as the bear rushed out of the garage. "Anyone else need to go? It's a long drive to the base."

"I'm good!" Dementia said, bouncing in the passenger's seat.

"You sure? Because I'm _not_ making any pitstops along the way!"

"Should we grab snacks then?" Lita asked as she wrestled with her mask.

Flug held up a paper bag. "5.0.5. made snickerdoodles!"

"Mmm, yummy."

After failing to stuff her ponytail up her mask yet again, Lita pulled it off for another attempt. Gloved hands then appeared from behind her, grabbed her mask and gently pulled it over her head.

"You'd think," Black Hat murmured as he tucked her hair in, "you would've figured this part out by now."

Lita chuckled as she turned to face him. "Well, I'm not good at everything like you, sir."

"Indeed," he said with a smirk.

Last night's conversation had proved helpful for Lita. While the dreams still persisted, she was able to relax in front of Black Hat again. She still had no idea what to do about these newfound feelings, but there was no point in worrying about them anymore.

Except she had awoken in her bed with no memory of how she'd gotten there. And there was only one person who could've made that happen. It made the situation even more questionable.

"Don't forget," Black Hat said as he started putting her gloves on for her. "We'll need that battery to power our future products, so _don't_ disappoint me."

"You're not coming with us?" Lita asked, frowning under her mask.

He resisted the urge to meet her eyes. "I have…work I need to catch up on."

It was a weak excuse, but in reality, ever since his stunning realization last night, he didn't trust himself around her.

"But," Black Hat said, taking both her hands in his, "I trust that you are perfectly competent in pulling this off without my supervision."

Lita wondered if this had to do to with her insistence that she have a little more freedom. It was sort of touching that he had this much confidence in her.

"I won't let you down, sir."

He finally lifted his gaze and softly said, "I'm sure you won't."

He had yet to release her hands. Despite both pairs of hands being gloved, he could feel her warmth. Her face was mostly covered, but her stunning blue eyes shone through. It reminded him of the first time she'd trespassed into his world, when her eyes had blazed through the darkness. They were still her most striking feature.

"Hey!" Dementia shouted, popping up between them and forcing Black Hat to drop Lita's hands. "Fives is back from the bathroom! We going or what?"

Both Lita and Black Hat awkwardly placed their hands behind their backs. The former was relieved her mask was hiding her blush.

"Yes, well," Black Hat said, clearing his throat. "Get to it."

As he watched Lita step into the back of the van, the demon had a distressing thought.

"Flug! Dementia!" he exclaimed, beckoning them with his finger. "A word?"

The two minions obeyed.

"Yes, sir?" Flug asked, internally hoping he wasn't in trouble.

After a quick glance at Lita to make sure she wasn't listening, Black Hat pulled Flug and Dementia in and whispered, "If anything should go awry on this heist, resulting in something…_unpleasant _happening to Miss Ladrona," his claws began digging into his subordinates' arms, "I will _personally_ ensure the same thing happens to _you_! Understood?"

Flug squeaked from both fear and confusion. "Y-Yes, sir! B-But why—?"

"Are you questioning my orders, Flug?"

"N-No, sir!"

Though the scientist _was_,in his head. Black Hat had never ordered him to watch out for anyone's safety before. Not Dementia's, not 5.0.5.'s. Why was he suddenly showing concern for Lita?

Dementia didn't seem suspicious. "No problem, boss! I was gonna watch out for her anyway! Kid's still a rookie." She huffed proudly. "She'd be lost without me!"

Releasing them, Black Hat returned his arms behind his back. "Just keep an eye on her." He was especially addressing Dementia. "I do _not_ want that little incident in the alley to be repeated."

"Roger wilco!" Dementia said with a salute.

Flug followed her example. "We won't let anything happen to her, sir!"

Black Hat watched as everyone climbed into the van. The last thing he saw before the doors were shut was Lita's eyes lighting up at the sight of 5.0.5.'s snickerdoodles.

His hands twitched as he resisted the urge to pull her out of that van and keep her at his side for the rest of the night.

* * *

Dementia clapped her hands excitedly as Lita climbed back into the air duct with the nuclear battery in hand. It was a tiny yellow thing with a hazard symbol in it, but according to Flug, it packed a lot of power.

"I thought this was supposed to be hard," Lita said, tucking the battery into a pouch on her utility belt. "But this was like taking candy from a baby!"

"When's the army ever gonna learn that laser grids and motion sensors never work?"

Lita put the grate back into place. "And why are these air ducts so big?"

"I know right?" Dementia said as she began crawling back the way they'd come. "It's like they're _begging _to be robbed!"

The vents were pretty dark, but that was no problem for Dementia. Lita, on the other hand, had to keep her night-vision goggles on in order to see.

"_No dilly-dallying now, ladies_," Flug said through their earpieces. "_I can only keep the security cameras on loop for so long._"

"We're almost out, Flug," Lita said as they came to a fork in the vents.

Dementia started going left, when Lita was pretty sure they'd come from the other way.

"Uh, Dem?" she said, crawling after the lizard-girl. "You sure this is the right—?"

"Absolutely!" Dementia exclaimed. "If there's one thing I'm really good at, it's a sense of direction!"

Lita smirked under her mask. "Says the girl who wandered from a mental hospital and into a snake pit."

"Ooh, low blow, Little Lita." She giggled. "You're getting _way_ better at comebacks!"

They came to a dead end, a grate being the only thing in the way of freedom. Lita, remembering they had entered from the outside, noticed that the cold night air wasn't blowing through the grate.

"Wait, Dem! I don't think—"

But she was too late to stop the mutant from punching the grate open. It clanged to the floor as she poked her head out and was met with a pair of army boots.

Looking up, she found an armed military officer staring down at her in surprise. Dementia gave a sheepish smile and retreated back into the vents before the officer could fire his automatic weapon.

"Yeah, we gotta get outta here!" Dementia said, squeezing past Lita.

"Why?"

"Cuz we've just been spotted!"

Sure enough, the air duct was filled with red light as an alarm sounded.

"_Dementia, not again!_" Flug screamed over the intercom.

"Yeah, yeah, lecture me later, nerd!" Dementia retorted.

The women picked up the pace, only for an iron door to seal the path ahead of them.

"Wow, gotta give 'em props for the upgrades." Dementia gestured for Lita to move back. "Guess we're gonna have to make our own exit!"

Punching beneath her, Dementia made a hole in the air duct and jumped through. Learning not to question the mutant's actions by now, at least where running away was concerned, Lita followed suit. They landed in a hallway, one direction leading to a dead end, the other from which a herd of footsteps was drawing closer.

"This way, slowpoke!" Dementia said, racing towards the dead end.

Lita sprang to her feet just as a troop of armed guards were coming around the corner. The next few seconds seemed to play in slow motion.

She heard the gunshots. She felt the pain. First, her left leg. Then her right hip. Then her left shoulder.

She didn't scream. She was too shocked to. The sounds of the bullets became static as she fell forward, her goggles cracking against the floor. Then everything went black.

As Dementia approached the dead end, she whipped a bazooka out of her hair and fired a rocket without so much as a pause. The wall exploded, and Dementia could see the night sky.

"Yahoo!" Dementia screamed. "We're home free, kid! Kid?"

When Lita didn't respond immediately, Dementia glanced back and stopped in her tracks, dropping her bazooka in the process. Several feet away from her, lying face down in a pool of blood, was her colleague.

The mutant's face paled at the sight. She wasn't moving. _Lita wasn't moving_.

"Holy shit! Kid!"

She bounded towards the unconscious woman, but the oncoming shower of bullets prevented her. Picking up the bazooka, she fired at the troops. It only knocked half of them down, but it distracted them all enough for her to swoop in, scoop Lita into her arms, rush back towards the exit she'd made and leap out over the fortress wall and into the forest below.

Once again, her mutant powers were in her favor. Dementia didn't miss a beat as she landed hard on the ground, ignoring Flug's panicking cries in her ear, and sprinted through the trees to where the getaway van was hidden behind a large bush. Flug swung the back doors open and squeaked when he saw the state Lita was in.

"Sweet Einstein! What the—?"

"They're still onto us, you idiot!" Dementia shouted, now less than five feet away. "Drive!"

Flug scrambled into the driver's seat, shifted the gear and slammed the gas pedal. Dementia jumped into the van just as it started skidding down the hill. 5.0.5., in a moaning frenzy, shut the doors behind them. Panting heavily, Dementia fell to her knees, still holding Lita's limp and bleeding body.

"What the hell _happened_?!" Flug demanded, his hands jittering as he spun the van onto the main road.

"I-I…" Dementia sputtered. "W-We…g-guns…" The blood was oozing onto her lap, into her hands. "So…much…blood."

"Don't even _think_ about it, Dementia!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

Flug looked up at her in the rearview mirror. Blood was pooling all around Lita, and Flug had been so sure Dementia would try and lap it up. Instead, she was staring down at Lita, eyes wide in horror. It baffled Flug, as it wasn't like her to be squeamish around blood.

"She…she's _bleeding_, Doc." Dementia raised her gaze towards him. "That's…not good, r-right?"

That was when Flug began to realize that for once, he and Dementia agreed on something. Neither of them wanted Lita to die.

He wanted nothing more than to put all that first-aid training to good use, but this was more than just a scrape or a cut. From what he could see in the mirror, there were at least three bullet wounds, and she was bleeding out of _all_ of them! For all he knew, those bullets could've pierced her organs! She needed a _real_ medical professional!

But he couldn't even apply basic first-aid if he was the only one in this van who knew how to drive.

"Dementia, listen to me carefully!" Flug said as he struggled to keep his eyes on the road. "You're going to have to stop the bleeding! And I _don't_ mean suck on her wounds!"

Another first, Dementia actually seemed to be listening. "W-What do I do?"

"You'll need a bandage, or a piece of cloth! Then you'll have to—"

He was interrupted by the sound of the monitors switching on, Black Hat taking up all the screens.

_Shit, he's going to kill us!_ Flug thought, remembering his boss' threat from earlier.

"Did you maggots get the…?"

The moment Black Hat's eye fell upon Lita, his disgruntled expression turned into one of panic. Like something out of _The Ring_, Black Hat burst out of the screens.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Guns," Dementia said weakly. "They had _guns_."

Not caring that others were watching, Black Hat swiped Lita out of Dementia's arms and into his.

"Lita?" he said, ripping off her mask and goggles. "Lita, can you hear me? Speak to me!"

Taking in a gasp of air, Lita's eyes fluttered open. "B-Boss?"

Her voice was so weak, Black Hat might not have heard her if not for his supernatural hearing.

"Yes, Lita," he said, tilting her face up. "It's me. I'm here." She felt so _cold_. "Stay with me!"

"I-I…I have…"

She was attempting to raise her right hand, which was clenched up in a ball. Black Hat snatched it up and opened it. It held the nuclear battery.

Black Hat looked back at her, then at the battery. After a moment's pause, he took the battery and tossed it over his shoulder.

"How do we fix her, Flug?" Black Hat said in a low growl.

Flug had been taking several deep breaths to keep a cool head. "W-We'll have to take her to Dr. Corona at the Hatsville Hospital! But until we get there, you need to stop the bleeding by bandaging her wounds and applying pressure to…"

Flug stopped speaking upon hearing a loud _RIP!_ Glancing in the mirror, he saw that his boss had torn his jacket in two. He then ripped one half again and proceeded to bandage Lita's shoulder, hip and leg with the pieces. Dementia and 5.0.5. sat there slack-jawed. All three minions were wondering why Black Hat didn't just conjure up some bandages. The truth was his mind was in too much of a frenzy to even think of that, or how questionable his actions looked.

"I…goofed," Lita muttered as she began slipping out of consciousness.

"No, no!" Black Hat pulled her close, his tentacles applying pressure to her three wounds as he held her hand in his. "This isn't your fault, Lita!" His other hand began stroking her head. "Just stay with me. Stay with me!"

Her eyes rolled back as she passed out against his chest. Gasping, Black Hat lowered his ear to her chest. He could hear her faint heartbeat and feel her breathing, though both were very slow. Lifting his head, he continued to cradle her as he glared at the rest of his subordinates.

"You were supposed to protect her, you imbeciles! Flug, why didn't you make this blasted suit bulletproof?! This wouldn't have happened if you had been more—"

"We know that!" Flug shouted, having lost all patience by this point. "Look, sir, I get that you're upset! We _all_ are! But yelling at us won't help Lita! So whatever bullshit you're gonna give us, can you save it for _after_ we've made it to the hospital and LET ME FUCKING DRIVE?!"

Normally, Black Hat would've berated Flug for speaking to him in such a manner. But the feeling of Lita's limp, almost _lifeless_ body gave him pause. He looked around at the others. Dementia had been dead silent for what might've been a new record for her. 5.0.5. was cowering in the corner, on the verge of tears. Flug was resisting the urge to look back at the distressing scene as he sped his way through red lights.

The four of them came to a silent agreement. It didn't matter whose fault this was, or how this had happened. All that mattered right now was getting help for their colleague.

Getting help for their _friend_.

* * *

There were many screams as the group of villains burst into the hospital lobby. Many people in the waiting area, even those with injuries, bolted out, not wanting to get caught up in one of Black Hat's exploits. Seeing the demon carrying an unconscious woman did nothing to ease their panic.

The nurse at the front desk, a brunette in her thirties with a nametag reading "Rosie," yelped and ducked out of sight. Dementia leaped over the desk and picked up the woman.

"Call the cops, and I'll make _you_ a patient here!" Dementia cried, giving her a firm shake.

"Dementia, put her down!" Flug said.

5.0.5. wrenched the mutant away from the nurse, who was shivering.

"C-Can I, um," she said with a gulp, "h-help you?"

"Fix her!" Black Hat shouted, holding up Lita. "That's what you maggots are paid to do, isn't it?!"

"What my boss _means_ to say," Flug said, deciding one of them had to be the adult here, "is that our colleague needs medical attention! Is Dr. Corona in?"

"D-Dr. Corona?" Rosie stammered, crouching down so that only her head was visible over her desk. "H-He doesn't work here anymore!"

Black Hat growled. "Do you know where we might _find him_?!"

"H-He skipped town after an article was published about h-him being a retired villain! Don't kill me!"

Several other hospital staff came rushing to the lobby to see what the commotion was, but ran off the moment they saw the villains. Ignoring them, Black Hat bent over the desk, snarling at the terrified nurse.

"My Lita is injured! One of you fix her now, or so help me, I'LL BURN THIS BLASTED PLACE OF HEALING TO THE GROUND!"

"Sir!" Flug took a big risk in placing his hand on the demon's shoulder, but this was a crisis. "No one's going to be able to do _anything_ if you keep scaring everyone away!" Once Black Hat had taken a step back, Flug cleared his throat and calmly asked, "Miss Rosie, could we _please _get someone to look at our colleague's bullet wounds before we burn this place to the ground?"

Rosie only tensed up further.

"Alright, let's try this again." Flug placed his hands together. "Is there anyone here with a cool enough head to operate on a criminal while under the supervision of wanted murderers?"

Rosie paused for a moment, regretting the thought that had come to mind. Shakily picking up the phone, she pressed the intercom button.

"A-Andrea Espinosa, p-please come to the front desk. And hurry!"

Flug stiffened. "Andrea Espinosa? No, wait! You can't be serious! Isn't there someone else you could—?"

"M-Miss Espinosa's our best intern!" Rosie said defensively. "A-And she doesn't scare easily!"

"An intern?" Black Hat tightened his grip on Lita, taking care not to dig his claws into her skin. "I'm not letting some amateur operate on my Lita!"

"Y-Yeah!" Flug exclaimed. "That's why! W-We can't have someone with no experience perform such a delicate—"

"What's going on around here?"

The scientist winced at the voice. He gulped as he turned to see the once woman of his dreams come up to the front desk, looking strikingly alluring in blue scrubs.

"No, no, no," Flug said, avoiding contact with those lovely brown eyes. "_No_, this won't work out!"

"S-Sorry, A-Andi," Rosie said guiltily. "I…I know you're not licensed yet, b-but…you have such a strong stomach and I didn't know who else to call…"

Andi took in the image before her. While the sight of the world's most dangerous villain was naturally unnerving, she paid more attention to the unconscious woman in his arms, wrapped in some makeshift bandages that were soaked in blood.

"What exactly do you want me to—?"

Dementia thrust herself into Andi's face. "Our friend's been shot! Can you fix her?!"

Before Andi could respond, Flug cut in by pushing Dementia away. "Nope! You heard the nurse! She isn't qualified! We're not letting this perfect stranger help us!"

While the scientist was correct about her lack of experience, Andi was slightly offended by his tone. Regardless of how dangerous these people were, Andi did not like it when her intelligence was insulted.

"Is it because I'm young?" She crossed her arms. "Or because I'm a woman?"

"What? No!" Flug held up his hands. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're trans either!"

Andi blinked. "How'd you even know I was—?"

"Aw, who _cares_ if she's a real doctor or not, Fluggie?!" Dementia shouted. "_You're_ not a real doctor and you set my broken bones all the time!"

Flug clenched his fists. "I _am_ a real… That's not the issue here! Lita's life is at stake and we need someone who _is_ qualified to remove the bullets from her!"

Andi had never operated on a human without supervision. But from the terrified looks on her colleagues, she could see that no one else was going to jump in and help. It was true that these people were criminals, but she recognized Lita from that day in the makeup aisle. She'd seemed like a decent enough human being. Regardless of her crimes, she was still an injured person who needed medical attention. And doctors were supposed to remain unbiased, keeping their emotions in check in situations like this.

Fortunately, that was something Andi was exceptionally good at.

"Rosie," she said to the nurse, "get a stretcher in here." While Rosie made the call, Andi turned to the villains. "I'll do my best to help your friend."

"But—" Flug started to say.

"You wanna take your chances with the spineless wimps, Doctor?"

As she said this, two nurses arrived with a stretcher, but upon seeing Black Hat, ran away screaming, leaving the stretcher behind. Sighing, Andi took one end of the stretcher.

"Put her down," she said to Black Hat. "You, bear, give me a hand with this!"

5.0.5. grunted as he took the other end of the stretcher. The demon carefully set Lita onto the stretcher, but did not let go of her hand as she was wheeled towards the operating room at the end of the hall.

It was at this moment Lita started coming to, not really seeing much but flashes of white, but fully aware of the sound of wheels, the beeps of heart monitors as they passed occupied rooms.

_No, not the hospital!_

She could hear the flatline, her younger self screaming, "_Mom!_"

"_Stay back, _mija_! Stay back!_" her father cried as he held her hand firmly.

"D-Don't," she murmured, "wanna…die."

The hand around hers tightened, but the voice that spoke wasn't her father's.

"You're not dying!" Black Hat whispered, his other claw cupping her face. "You're not dying. Not today, not on my watch."

As Lita slipped back into unconsciousness, Black Hat feared that her life would extinguish right then and there, and found that he could not bear it. While he could always summon her soul from the spiritual plane, as her contract was still valid, she wouldn't be corporeal. He would no longer be able to touch her, to hold her, to…feel her warmth.

He'd never wanted to keep anyone alive this badly. Not since his mother. He hadn't told Lita of the time he'd tried summoning his mother's spirit, but had hesitated at the last minute, worried about what she would say if she saw what he'd become. And he learned now, as he held the weak form of the woman he'd come to care about, that even if he had gone through with it, his mother wouldn't truly be in his grasp. _Lita_ wouldn't be in his grasp.

Black Hat didn't just _care_ for Lita. He couldn't imagine going forward without her.

Once they reached the double swinging doors, Andi stopped the stretcher. "Mr. Black Hat? Mr. Black Hat, please! I have to take her inside and get the bullets out!"

He clutched her hand tighter. "I'm not leaving her!"

Andi had seen this before from family members refusing to let their loved ones go into an operation alone. Sometimes they were permitted into the operating room as long as they wore the proper safety apparel, but the demon was too unstable at the moment.

"Sir, please," Andi said, approaching him cautiously. "You'll just get in the way. Trust me, I—"

"_Trust_ you?!" Black Hat snapped. "A shrimpy little intern I've only just met?! I don't think you realize who you're dealing w—"

"I know _exactly_ who I'm dealing with, Mr. Black Hat!" Andi said firmly, squaring her shoulders and looking the demon straight in the eye. "I understand your concern, and while I may not have the proper credentials for this procedure, I received my Bachelor's of Science in Biology with an emphasis in Pre-Med with a 4.1 GPA and was granted certificates of excellence in Physiology, Microbiology and Biochemistry; so I believe that qualifies as me having more medical knowledge than the rest of you put together! Not to mention I'm the only one here willing to operate on your friend! So, if you want her to live, I suggest you back off, sit down, and let me do what I've been trained to do!"

There was silence for a moment. Flug stared at Andi, completely in awe. She'd always had more of a backbone than him. It was one of the things he'd always admired about her.

Black Hat was stunned as the small human continued to glare at him defiantly. This was the second human to talk back to him without any trace of fear. He was wondering if he was losing his touch. But after taking a whiff, he realized that this woman was absolutely _pungent_ with fear. She was just exceptionally good at hiding it.

Slowly, the demon realized that Andi's words held truth, so he reluctantly released Lita's hand.

"If she dies," Black Hat said in a warning tone, "_you_ die."

Andi nodded. "Fair enough." She turned to Flug. "You're a doctor, right?"

Flug stiffened, afraid that she'd caught him staring. "W-Well, not m-medically, though I've, uh, vivisected quite a few—"

"Good enough." She grabbed his wrist, causing him to squeak. "I'm gonna need an extra pair of hands."

Thinking too much about Lita to argue, Flug helped Andi wheel the stretcher into the operating room. Andi did her best to keep calm at the fact that this was her first time removing bullets as she rushed to put on a mask, hair net and gloves.

"Guess you're prepared," she said, noting Flug's paper bag and gloves.

"Err, um, yeah," Flug said, wringing his hands together nervously.

He didn't tell her that this was his first time operating on someone in an effort for them to _live_. Being in the same room with his unknowing high school sweetheart didn't help. He really shouldn't have been surprised seeing her here, as she'd often talked about becoming a doctor someday. His heart practically stopped when she turned towards him holding a tray of really, _really_ sharp, glistening medical tools.

To someone who vivisected people for fun, the sight was more exhilarating than terrifying.

"Oh, wow," he murmured, trying so hard to keep his hands from shaking.

Andi took his reaction to mean the opposite. "You want your friend to die, Doctor?"

This snapped Flug back to his senses. "N-No!"

She grabbed his arm. "Then stop standing there shaking like a leaf and help me!"

* * *

Black Hat paced around the waiting room, glancing at the clock anxiously every few seconds. The hospital staff and patients avoided the villains like the plague. Most incoming patients darted out immediately, deciding to risk whatever injury or illness they had rather than cross Black Hat.

The other two remained relatively quiet, 5.0.5. preoccupying himself with a picture book, Dementia tearing out the pages of magazines with her teeth. Once she ran out of magazines, she began slowly chewing on the ripped pages absentmindedly.

"Do you have to make so much noise?!" Black Hat hollered, even though her chewing hadn't been that loud.

Dementia swallowed the page. "I eat when I'm upset." Her crossed legs flapped as she looked at the clock. "They've been in there a long time."

"It'll be fine." An uncharacteristic squeak in his voice suggested he didn't believe this. "Flug's with her! And the lady in there at least has _some_ medical knowledge!" He stopped, growling towards the double doors at the end of the hallway. "So why's it taking so damn long?!"

"Boss?"

He snapped towards her. "WHAT?!"

Dementia bit her lip. "Is…is Little Lita gonna…die?"

Her voice was so quiet, so broken. Black Hat had never seen her like this, not even before her mutation, concerned for another being's life. That's when he realized that Lita wasn't just important to him, but _all_ of them. Had she really made such an impact on their villainous gang, that they should all be despaired if she were to perish?

"I thought you despised her," he said, calming down slightly.

"Not really." Dementia crumpled a torn page in her hand. "She…she's nice. Not in a goody-two-shoes way, but…she doesn't act all scared around me. Not anymore." She tossed the paper ball into a waste basket across the room. "She says nice things about me. I'm smart. I'm useful." She chewed the corner of a page. "She treats me like…like…"

"Like you're a human being?" Black Hat finished for her.

"Yeah. And it's my fault, ya know? If I hadn't gone the wrong way…" She paused as she settled the magazine page in her lap. "It's not…_bad_ that I feel this way about her, is it, boss?" She rocked in her seat. "I mean it's not like I get all mushy or anything, but you don't like it when I tell you my feelings and—"

"No, Dementia. I…" Sighing, he leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel."

Dementia looked up at him, stunned that he was touching her so gently. He'd only ever touched her to get her away from him, or to punish her. She'd waited years for him to touch her like this!

So then, why did it feel so…underwhelming?

As if just realizing what he was doing, Black Hat quickly retracted his hand. "Don't read too much into that!"

"Uh, yeah." Dementia was still in too much of a daze to process the situation. "Sure."

Once he heard Andi's and Flug's footsteps coming down the hall, Black Hat leaped towards them. He smelled Lita's blood before he saw it soaked down their fronts.

"Well?!" he demanded, taking Andi by the shoulders.

"Is she dead?!" Dementia cried, jumping up from her seat.

"Mroo?!" 5.0.5. grunted fearfully as he put down his book.

Flug looked about ready to reboot into protective mode when Andi calmly plucked Black Hat's claws off her.

"We managed to remove all three bullets," she said. "Fortunately, they caused no major tissue or organ damage. I think her current state of unconsciousness is due to the shock and blood loss. But otherwise, she's stabilized."

Dementia blinked. "What's that mean in English?"

Flug relaxed his shoulders. "It means she's going to be okay."

Squealing in delight, 5.0.5. stood up and threw his arms around Dementia, who was too relieved to complain about being choked to death. Black Hat closed his eye, breathing out all the tension that had been building up inside him the last hour.

"She's lost quite a bit of blood though and will need a transfusion," Andi said. "You wouldn't happen to know her blood type?"

Black Hat, Flug and Dementia all answered, "AB negative!"

The intern looked between them in bewilderment. "You, uh…must be really close."

"Nah!" Dementia said, pointing to her nose. "Just have a really good sense of smell!"

Flug laughed sheepishly. "It's, uh, my job to know my colleagues' medical information! I'm, uh, not a weirdo or anything!"

"Speak for yourself," Dementia said, poking his bag. "Boop!"

Andi shook her head. "Whatever." She turned to Flug. "Doctor, go monitor the patient while I get the blood."

Black Hat watched as the intern left, noting how completely calm she was after the whole ordeal. He had to hand it to her. Despite her lack of experience, the woman knew what she was doing.

"Uh, sir," Flug said quietly once Andi was out of earshot. "I know Lita needs care, but…we can't stay here." He gestured towards the people running out of the waiting room. "Our presence here is disruptive. It won't be long before the heroes or police show up. And, uh, subsequently, the press."

Black Hat knew he had a point. While he could fend off anyone who'd dare get in his way, tonight's incident was sure to raise a lot of questions. What if word got out that he'd threatened to burn down a hospital if no care was offered to his wounded subordinate? Would people figure out just how important Lita was to him? Would they think he'd gone _soft_?

Not to mention with Lita being in such a sorry state, she might be overwhelmed by pesky reporters trying to get the story out of her, and she'd have no physical way of defending herself. And if a hero were to find their way into her room…

"What would you suggest, Doctor?" Black Hat asked.

"Maybe," Flug said, clasping his hands together, "you should teleport Lita and all the medical equipment we need back to the manor. Now that the bullets have been removed, I'm sure I can keep an eye on—"

"I can't."

"What?"

The demon's claws twitched behind his back. "I…I've never teleported someone while in that…condition. I…I don't know what… She might not make it through in one piece."

Flug was astonished that his boss was actually _concerned_ over the possibility of harming someone. Then again, his behavior tonight had been uncharacteristic for the most part. Not only had he helped rush Lita to the hospital, but he had torn his own coat to treat her wounds and hadn't let her go the entire drive here, as if she would perish the moment he did. Black Hat had _never_ acted that way when one of his employees was injured. He'd always been cold, indifferent.

But he was definitely _different_ when it came to Lita. Flug knew that could only mean one thing, and it scared him. Yet he wasn't going to bring it up. Not at a moment like this.

"The other option is that we steal an ambulance," Flug said. "But it might not be safe to move her at the moment. If you open a portal, we'd be moving her at a much shorter distance."

Black Hat contemplated this for a moment, and decided that should he open a portal, he would shove Dementia and 5.0.5. through it first to ensure that it was safe.

"Very well, Flug. But only if Dr. Espinosa accompanies us."

"W-What?" Flug squeaked.

"She seems competent enough to monitor Miss Ladrona until she's fully recovered."

"B-B-But…_Andi_…in my…_our_ home?!"

Black Hat cocked an eyebrow at Flug referring to the intern so informally. "Are you…pre-acquainted with her, Flug?"

"You mean…you don't recognize her, sir?"

Black Hat took a moment, repeating the intern's name in his head and picturing her face. In his frantic state, he hadn't paid much attention to her. It had been a few years since he'd heard the name, and her appearance had become much more feminine since. Suddenly, Flug's nervousness around her made sense.

"I see," the demon said simply. "Her presence will not be an issue, I trust?"

"N-No, sir," Flug said, deciding that Lita's health was more important than his personal feelings. "I s-swear she doesn't remember that we were," he tapped his fingers together, "involved. And…_please_ do nothing to change that?"

The last thing the scientist needed was for things to be more awkward than they already were.

"We will discuss this matter later," Black Hat said gruffly. "Once Dr. Espinosa is finished with the blood transfusion, we are _all_ leaving."

* * *

"Color's coming to her cheeks," Andi said, glancing towards the heart rate monitor. "Vital signs are normal. Shouldn't be long before she wakes up."

Flug had been staring at her throughout the entire transfusion. "You're a natural. For an intern." He glanced down at Lita, who was now sleeping peacefully. "We can't thank you enough for this."

"No problem," Andi said with a smile. "Practice for when I get my license."

"Which is what," Flug said with a sigh as he reached into his lab coat, "is going to make this next part a teensy bit awkward."

Hearing a click, Andi looked up to find the evil scientist pointing some kind of ray gun at her.

"I'm afraid you'll be coming with us, An—Miss Espinosa."

Andi blinked in bewilderment. "What?"

"Lord Black Hat wants you to come back to headquarters with us and make sure Lita recovers. Just cooperate and no one will get hurt."

She glanced down at the gun and then at him. "You people sure have a funny way of showing gratitude."

Flug tilted his gun to the side. "Gather whatever medical supplies you need and we'll be on our way."

Andi didn't obey him immediately, but took a moment to scrutinize him. He was so scrawny, only an inch taller than her. His voice was so commanding, yet a little squeaky. It was like he was trying to be scary, but failing.

It reminded her of the first time she'd met a certain someone, over a decade ago.

"W-What?" Flug said once he noticed her sizing him up. "What are you staring at?"

Andi smirked. "Just wondering how a guy who wears a paper bag can look so tough."

His neck reddened, the only indication that he was blushing. It caused Andi to snicker.

"I-I'm the one holding the gun!" Flug shouted. "Don't laugh!"

"Alright, alright," Andi said, holding up her hands.

But she still found it hard to keep a straight face as she went to get the medical supplies. The evil scientist was a lot more awkward in person than he had appeared on TV. _Awkward_, she thought, _but kind of adorable._

* * *

**Please excuse my very, VERY limited medical knowledge.**


	38. The Doctor Is In

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ADDRESSES ISSUES OF HOMOPHOBIA AND TRANSPHOBIA THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME! THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE EXPERIENCED SUCH MATTERS, PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

Lita had never been in so much pain. As she slowly came to, she found it difficult to move her left arm and leg, and her right side was screaming. There was a steady beep in her ear that was too slow to be her alarm. Opening her eyes, she found herself in her bedroom. Only she wasn't entirely on her back, but reclined somehow.

Confused, she craned her head to see Flug sitting in a chair beside her bed, looking at his tablet. Upon hearing her groan, the scientist looked up and gasped.

"You're awake!" He nearly dropped his tablet as he stood up. "Oh, thank Einstein!" He bolted out the door. "Boss! Dementia! 5.0.5!"

Lita attempted to prop herself up on her right elbow as she assessed the situation. She was lying in some sort of hospital bed, dressed in a blue hospital gown. Her left arm was in a sling and after flinging the blanket off her, she saw the lower part of her left leg wrapped in a bandage. The ache in her right side caused her to lay back down. Gently patting her abdomen, she felt the texture of a bandage beneath the gown. As she did this, she noticed a small band-aid inside her right elbow.

Following the beeping sound, she found a heart rate monitor on her right side. It was attached to five electrodes on her chest.

Before Lita could recollect the events of last night, the door burst open and Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. came rushing in. Along with an auburn-haired, bespectacled woman she didn't immediately recognize.

"You live!" Dementia cried, jumping onto the bed.

Lita was nearly suffocated by Dementia's and 5.0.5.'s hugs.

"I thought the point of this was to _not_ kill the patient," Andi said, gently pushing them off.

"Where…?" Lita looked around. "What happened?"

Flug gently took her free hand. "You were shot. Three times. In the arm, leg and hip." He pointed to the band-aid on her elbow. "I know you don't like needles, but we had to do a blood transfusion."

"Oh," she said simply with a nod. "That…explains things."

5.0.5. grunted something unintelligible to most of the people there.

"He wants to know if you're hungry," Flug translated.

"Oh, yeah," Lita said. "A bit thirsty too."

"Broo!" 5.0.5. exclaimed before rushing out of the room.

"He's getting you some banana juice," Flug said. "And some chocolate syrup to go with your pancakes."

Lita smiled at how well 5.0.5. knew her, while Andi stared at the scientist in bewilderment.

"How in the name of Jane Goodall are you able to understand what that bear says?" she asked, pointing her thumb towards the door.

He was about to answer when Dementia said, "Eh, we stopped questioning it ages ago."

"Actually," Flug said, narrowing his eyes at the mutant, "when I created him, I modeled his brainwaves off of mine. It was entirely unintentional, but it sort of created a mental link between us. Nothing fancy, but I can at least decipher his grunts."

"_You_ created him?" Andi said in awe. "That's…that's amazing!" She smiled sheepishly. "You know, when I first saw that bear in your commercials, I kind of screamed like a fangirl. I was a _huge_ Care Bears fan when I was a kid."

"Really?" Flug said, forcing a surprised tone. "What a, uh, unexpected coincidence."

Andi opened her mouth to speak, but Dementia popped up between the two of them. "This nerd still sleeps with a teddy bear!"

Flug growled furiously and was about to pull out his gun. Then Andi stepped around Dementia and whispered in his ear.

"So do _I_."

The scientist let out a tiny squeak as he tapped his fingers together. Lita looked between the two of them, utterly bewildered. She was only just noticing that this woman was wearing one of Flug's lab coats over her bloodied scrubs.

"I'm sorry, but…who are you?"

"Right. How rude of me." Andi walked up to Lita. "Andrea Espinosa. We actually met a couple months ago."

"Oh, yeah!" Lita pointed at her. "The makeup aisle. Andi, right? You didn't tell me you were a doctor."

"Not officially. Still on the internship."

"Our usual doctor was terminated," Flug explained. "Word got out about his involvement in our organization."

Andi shrugged. "My coworkers pretty much sacrificed me because I can keep cool under pressure. And so your boss wouldn't burn down the hospital."

Lita blinked. "He said he'd do that?"

"More like shouted to the heavens, but yeah. Almost didn't let me operate on you. Wouldn't let go of your hand, insisted he go in with you."

Lita gave her an incredulous look. "_My_ boss? That sure doesn't sound like—"

"We were all a bit stressed out at the time!" Flug said hastily.

"We thought you were gonna die!" Dementia exclaimed.

"Almost did," Andi said bluntly. "That bullet that hit your shoulder was just a centimeter from your heart. That suit you were wearing must've lessened the force of the bullet's impact somewhat though, as the one down there was close to shattering your hipbone."

"Was the suit ruined, Flug?" Lita asked.

He waved his hand. "Easy fix. I'll work on making something much more bulletproof this time."

"Whatever you made the first suit with saved her from much more serious injuries," Andi said to him before turning back to Lita. "He may not have an MD, but he was certainly a big help in the operating room. Most other interns I see hardly know their forceps from their scalpels."

Laughing nervously, Flug rubbed the back of his reddening neck. "I-It was n-nothing. I mean it's not like I've never…"

The door flung open again and everyone turned to see Black Hat rushing in, his new trench coat flying behind him. Pushing Dementia aside, he leaned towards Lita and cupped her face in his ungloved hands. They moved all around her face, pinching her nose and ears.

"Hey!" Lita said as he stretched her eyes open with his talons. "Boss, wha—?"

"You're alive?" he said breathlessly, his claws settling on her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm… Boss, your hands are freezing!"

Realizing what he was doing, Black Hat retracted his claws and placed them behind his back. Lita had never seen him like this before, as if he was…worried.

Somehow, it was easier to picture him behaving the way Andi had described.

"Yes, well…good." Without taking his eyes off Lita, Black Hat asked, "How soon do you think it will take for her to recover, Doctor?"

"W-Well, sir," Flug said. "I-I'm no expert on these matters, but I think—"

The demon craned his head towards Andi. "I meant _her_, you idiot!"

Astonished that he was addressing her as a doctor, Andi replied, "W-Well…as long as the wounds don't get infected and the stitches remain intact, she should heal within two weeks, at least enough that she won't need constant care. Though due to her leg and hip injuries, I strongly recommend she refrain from any extraneous activity for the moment. At the very least use a cane when going to the bathroom."

Much to everyone's shock, Black Hat summoned his own cane out of his shadow and leaned it against Lita's bedside table.

"Leave us," he gruffly commanded.

Flug gently ushered Andi out of the room, harshly dragging Dementia by her ponytail. Black Hat and Lita were silent for a moment as they stared at each other. He kept his claws behind his back, resisting the urge to touch her again.

"So, this would be what?" Lita said, glancing down at her sling. "The _fourth_ time you've saved my life now?"

Black Hat tilted his head. "Fourth?"

"You caught me that time I fell from the ceiling, that time I fell off the ladder, the alley incident, now this."

Though she couldn't see them, his claws clenched closed and then opened again. "Don't mistake me for a hero, Miss Ladrona."

She didn't mention what Andi had told her. Or that she was just now remembering that he _had_ been holding her hand while in the hospital, whispering to her that she was going to be alright. Or had she been dreaming that part?

"Well, thanks anyway," Lita said, doing a half-shrug with her good shoulder. "Sorry, this is probably an inconvenience for you."

"This wasn't your doing," Black Hat said quickly. "You were overpowered by several rounds of bullets. You were lucky you were only struck by three."

She hung her head guiltily. "They wouldn't have shot me if I'd been faster."

"You wouldn't have been there in the first place if I hadn't…"

He stopped himself, flexing his fingers. He didn't want to admit that he blamed himself for this incident. He should have never sent her on that dangerous mission. At the very least, he should've accompanied her, ensured her safety.

She had no idea just how scared he had been, holding her near lifeless form in his arms. Black Hat could do many things, but he'd never possessed the power to heal others. That had never been an issue for him, until that moment.

If they hadn't made it to the hospital in time, if they hadn't been fortunate enough to find Andi, Black Hat wouldn't have been able to save the one person he cared about in this world.

"Let's not," he said, slowly relaxing, "point fingers, and be satisfied that everyone survived this ordeal."

"And you got the battery, right?"

"The what?" Black Hat took a moment to remember. "Oh, yes, the…battery."

He had quite honestly forgotten about the reason he'd sent her on that heist in the first place. He was certain it was still on the floor of the van somewhere. He had been sure to teleport that back into the garage before they'd left the hospital. He would go and retrieve the nuclear battery later.

Lita grunted as she attempted to sit up. "It…shouldn't be long until I'm ready to…"

This time, he did touch her. Only to get her to lie back down.

"You're not going anywhere while in that condition," he said firmly, retracting his claw as quickly as he could. "You'll slow the others down."

She groaned. "I gotta do _something_, boss! I can't just lie here all day doing nothing! I get bored almost as easily as you, remember?"

Black Hat was bewildered by her behavior, that she was more concerned about boredom than her actual health. Didn't she realize she had nearly died last night?

"I'll bring you some paperwork," he said, "if you're so insistent on making yourself useful." He thought for a moment. "In fact, I'll move your desk in here for the time being."

A snap of his fingers brought her desk into the corner of her room. The walk from her bed would be reasonably short.

"Better than nothing, I guess," she said in a disappointed tone.

He knew she would want to get up, leave the room. The woman couldn't sit still for too long. But if she was to recover without a hitch, Black Hat had to lay down the law.

"You will remain here until Dr. Espinosa deems you fit for duty."

Lita cocked her head. "I thought she wasn't an official doctor yet."

"If I say she's a doctor, she's a doctor." He huffed. "Do what she says. You'll heal faster if you cooperate."

She leaned as far as she could towards him. "Are you okay, boss?"

He clenched his claws again, keeping them as fists. "Peachy." He turned his back to her. "I'll send someone in to watch over you."

"I don't need to be babysat."

"Your opinion on the matter is inconsequential," he said without looking at her. "Now, rest up."

Then he strutted out of the room, resisting the urge to glance back. Lita frowned at his demeanor, which was much colder than usual.

In truth, he had been battling with his emotions the entire time alone with her. Between his desire to take her in his arms and never release her, and the fear of showing that he had made her weak.

The rest of the crew came in a few minutes later, 5.0.5. carrying a tray of pancakes, banana juice, chocolate syrup, and a vase holding a single daisy.

"Thanks, _Pachoncito_," Lita said, her good arm collapsing beneath her. "Don't know how I'm gonna eat all that though."

"Ooh, ooh!" Dementia said, grabbing a remote attached to the side of the bed. "I got it!"

As she pressed a button, Lita's bed slammed all the way flat. The action was so abrupt that Lita let out a shriek.

"Oopsies! I meant to press _this_ one!"

The bed lurched forward, so far that Lita was bent over her legs. Before Dementia could fix it, Flug snatched the remote from her and shifted the bed backward so that Lita was sitting upright.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," Lita said, rubbing her back. "Just maybe a cracked spine, nothing to worry about."

"Well you're not paralyzed, so that's a good sign," Andi said with a yawn. "Um…not to be one of those abductees who complains, but…I've been up all night and if Lita's awake now…"

Flug was instantly at her side. "Yes, yes, we've thought about that! We cleaned up the guest room across the hall for you! Don't worry, we disabled the traps!"

Andi gave him a weird look before looking down at herself. "And, um, you wouldn't happen to have anything clean to wear, would you?"

Her scrubs were still covered in Lita's dried blood.

"I guess you could borrow my clothes," Lita said. "Though…I don't think you're my size."

Not only was Andi taller, but her bust was much bigger. And her hips were wider, so she'd have a hard time squeezing into Lita's pants.

"What about _my_ clothes?" Dementia said, raising her hand. "We're the same height!"

Andi gazed down at the mutant's ripped up attire. "I'm not sure that's…appropriate, if I'm going to keep checking up on Lita." She looked the scientist over. "You know, Doctor, since you're slightly taller than me, do you think you could…?"

Flug's neck reddened. "Y-_You_…t-try on m-m-_my_ clothes?"

He didn't like the idea for two reasons. One, he worried that Andi wearing clothes made for men would be too upsetting for her. Two, his unknowing ex-girlfriend would be wearing _his_ clothes. Wearing his lab coat was one thing. He didn't think he'd be able to handle seeing her in his shirt and pants.

He was about to offer to get the shrink ray to use on Lita's clothes, when Andi said, "That's not too weird, is it?"

He then realized how suspicious he would look if he said it was.

"N-No! Not at all! A-After all, m-men's sizes are bigger than w-women's and it might fit your…" He stopped himself before he could gesture to her breasts. "Y-Yeah! W-Why not?"

They stood there for a long while.

"So, uh…" Andi shifted onto the balls of her feet. "You gonna show me your closet?"

_Andi in _my_ closet. In _my_ room._

"S-Sure!" he squeaked. "F-Follow me!"

He bolted out of the room, determined to get there first in order to hide all the photographs incriminating his identity. Confused, Andi walked after him.

"Did I miss something?" Lita asked.

Dementia shrugged. "Fluggie's been acting weird all morning. I mean ya know, weirder than normal." She leaned forward to whisper. "Between you and me, I think he's got a crush on the lady doc."

"Ah," Lita said with a nod.

As 5.0.5. set the tray on Lita's lap, Dementia pulled out a stack of magazines from her hair.

"I got ya some of my old magazines, so ya don't get bored! Has a lot of quizzes, gossip articles, makeup tips, which you could really use! Not that ya ain't cute, kid, but you know _nothing_ about makeup!" After flipping through them, the mutant pulled out a torn, soggy one. "Eh, sorry. The front page was shipping Black Hat and Penumbra as a couple."

She stuffed the entire issue into her mouth. Lita raised an eyebrow at how eerily thoughtful the lizard-girl was being.

"I thought you'd be having a field day," Lita said while 5.0.5. started cutting the pancakes into smaller pieces, "seeing me like this."

"Usually, I would." Dementia's voice grew quiet as she set the magazines down on the bedside table. "But…you almost died this time."

"Then you'd have no one to be jealous of."

"And no one to beat up as much as I want."

Lita smirked. "Is this your way of saying that you like me?"

Trying to appear detached, Dementia pouted and crossed her arms. "More like I don't want ya dying at anyone's hands but mine!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So…get better soon so I can get back to beating you up again!"

The mutant punched the older woman in her good shoulder, but not enough to hurt. Lita only giggled, knowing that deep down, Dementia cared.

* * *

As the days went by, Flug, 5.0.5., Dementia and Andi took turns keeping Lita company, the latter two assisting her in going to the bathroom when needed. Andi had taken the sling off, as it was only to prevent the patient from moving her shoulder and it was actually dangerous to wear it for too long when nothing was broken. Overall, Lita was slowly recovering, though often complaining about how she was lying in bed all day. The paperwork and magazines didn't provide enough distraction.

So, everyone else had started coming up with ways to entertain her. 5.0.5. would bring his laptop with his multiplayer video games and then download the same games onto her laptop so they could play together. Flug brought books from the library. Dementia would bring her guitar and perform private concerts. Flug had put a stop to this after Lita had screamed that they just pull the plug on her.

5.0.5. and Dementia had taken the habit of joining Lita for meals, since she couldn't make it down to the kitchen. Flug would've also joined, but after Andi had requested to eat someplace quiet—Black Hat didn't want her wandering around unsupervised—he had no choice but to accompany her to the kitchen. This alone time with her three times a day was both endearing and nerve-wracking. He made sure to sit as far away from her as possible. But that still meant being forced to look at her for the rough half hour it took for her to eat.

She was absolutely fetching in his lab coat. And his old NASA shirt fit her like a glove. He dreaded at the thought of washing all of it later.

"How the hell are you such a bad guy," Andi said, stuffing the fettucine alfredo into her mouth, "yet such a terrific cook?!"

Flug laughed nervously as he stirred the pasta with his fork. "O-Oh, this is nothing c-compared to what 5.0.5. makes."

Swallowing, Andi leaned onto her elbow, pointing her fork at him. "Gotta hand it to ya. This is the best kidnapping I've ever had."

He looked up at her, genuinely shocked. "You, uh…get kidnapped often?"

Leaning across the table, she whispered, "My parents were superheroes."

Flug had known this detail, but had actually never known that she'd been kidnapped by other villains before. It did explain her nonchalant behavior towards this situation.

"Who?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Doesn't matter." She waved her hand. "They were killed years ago by some missile crashing into their house." She tilted her head. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Flug returned his gaze to his untouched dish. "W-We s-sell a l-_lot_ of missiles of all s-sorts to our clients."

This one he'd just so happened to have launched himself. He'd never really learned her reaction to it though.

"Suppose I have you to thank for it then." She snorted. "They were shitty parents. Even if they _were_ alive, they wouldn't bother coming to my rescue." She stabbed her pasta with her fork. "They disowned me as a teen."

Again, Flug pretended to be oblivious. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Been living with my uncle, who is _not _a hero and is a_ lot_ more accepting." Her smile returned. "But seriously, the villains who abducted me before didn't feed me such scrumptious food or put me up in a fancy room! You'd think I was staying at a hotel!"

"A hotel with rules, if you'll remember," he said, trying to sound authoritative. "You're only here until Lita gets better. After that, you're not to tell anyone of your experience here."

Andi shrugged. "If anyone asks, I'll tell 'em you tortured me into doing your bidding. What's more believable? Electroconvulsive shocks or alligator pit?"

"We don't keep gators," Flug said casually. "Just a gigantic snake and Dementia."

"Noted." She paused to take another bite. "So, I know I'm not supposed to wander around without you guys, and pretty sure most of your stuff is classified, but…" Glancing around, she leaned forward. "There anything interesting and _un_classified you can show me? Like maybe some old inventions of yours?"

Flug nearly dropped his fork. "Y-You w-wanna see m_-my_ work?"

Andi nodded. "As one curious scientific professional to another."

He should've said no. He was already taking a risk spending so much time alone with her. If she got a look at his work, how long would it take for her to figure out who he was?

Then again, the egotistical side of him wanted to know what someone of equal—if not _more_—intelligence thought of his work.

"I, uh," he said, twirling his pasta with his fork, "w-would have to ask my boss. But…I think it'd be okay to show you some items we no longer have on the market."

He lifted his bag slightly so he could finally take a bite.

"Okay," Andi said, sitting back in her chair. "It's a date then."

At that, Flug swallowed his pasta before he could chew it. Dropping his fork, he coughed and brought his hands to his throat as he struggled to breathe. With the swiftness of a doctor in training, Andi stood from her seat, stepped around the table, got behind Flug and proceeded to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him.

It took three compressions on his diaphragm, but eventually the ball of pasta popped out of his mouth and dropped out from under his bag. Flug took in a gulp of air, relieved that he was once again able to. Andi's arms lingered around him for a moment, feeling the sensation of holding him strangely familiar. Curious, she slowly slid her hands to his arms, trying to place where she knew them from.

When Flug looked up at her, Andi backed away with a red face. "S-Sorry, that was…unprofessional. I mean…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "You are, uh, technically my captor, right?"

"Y-Yes," he said, turning back to his dish. "Q-Quite right."

Shaking off the embarrassment, Andi returned to her seat. "Still gonna hold you to that promise of showing me your gadgets."

"Right," he squeaked, resisting the urge to meet her gaze. "C-Can't wait."

As they continued eating in silence, Andi kept glancing up at the scientist every other minute. Why had that moment felt so familiar? Had they met before? After all, no one knew what face was under that paper bag. Had she…had she held him like that before? Performed the Heimlich maneuver on him before? Maybe he'd been a patient or random stranger she'd helped once, when he hadn't worn his bag and she would've had no idea.

Then another thought occurred to her.

The first time she had performed the Heimlich maneuver outside of first-aid training had been back at the Hero Academy. Her roommate had choked on a sandwich during lunch. She still laughed at the fact that since that day, he wouldn't even _look_ at a sandwich.

She returned her gaze to him, thinking of the possibility as he slipped his bites beneath his bag. But she quickly shook the thought out of her head, as that boy had died in a plane crash over a decade ago.

* * *

"Well, your wounds are closing up nicely," Andi said after checking Lita over. "Should be fully healed within a week, though there might be some scarring."

"Your first scars!" Dementia said, nearly knocking the wind out of Lita as she slapped her on the back. "You're officially one of us, Little Lita!"

"Can I get out of bed anytime soon?" Lita asked with a groan. "Or at least slap Dementia back?"

Andi thought for a moment. "You could try walking around a little. Of course, I'm no physical therapist, but as long as you don't do anything crazy…" She looked sideways at Flug, who quickly turned away so she wouldn't notice him staring. "You guys will keep her from doing, um…whatever it is you have her do, right?"

"Oh, um, sure," Flug said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Though, uh, I've started work on some lightweight bulletproof material so this won't happen again."

"Seriously?" Andi turned to him fully. "How are you going to accomplish that? Unless you plan to put her in full body armor, which won't allow much for flexibility—"

"Oh, I've taken the typical cloth used for bulletproof vests, ballistic nylon, and considered using the shrink ray to shrink steel into thin plates woven within the cloth, so the steel will be small enough that she'll hardly feel it—"

"But keep its molecular density so it'll be strong enough to withhold against bullets?"

Flug squealed internally, happy that someone actually understood what he was talking about. "Y-Yes! That's, um, only a theory at the moment though."

"That's a hell of a theory, Dr. Flug! Oh, which reminds me. Has your boss said anything about letting me see your inventions?"

"Oh, um, I haven't exactly…asked yet. B-But I'm sure he'll—"

"Great!" She grabbed his hand, causing him to stiffen. "Looking forward to it!" She yawned. "Now, if everything's alright in here, I'm going to turn in early tonight." She turned to Lita. "I'll be right across the hall if you need anything."

As she walked out the door, she waved to everyone. Flug nervously returned the wave. Once the door was closed, Flug faced his two comrades, who were staring at him incredulously.

"What?"

"There something you wanna tell us, Flug?" Lita said, cocking her head.

"I, uh…" Clearing his throat, he pretended to check the heart rate monitor. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dementia scoffed. "Oh _please_, Fluggie! It's very obvious that you're into her!"

His neck reddened. "I-I am _not_—"

"_Fluggie and the doctor sitting in a tree!_" the mutant sang, making kissy faces. "_K-I-S-S-I-N—_"

"Shut up!" Flug cried, throwing himself over the bed to strangle Dementia, his knees digging into Lita's stomach. "You don't know what you're talking about! I've never seen that woman before in my life!"

"Flug!" Lita wheezed.

Realizing where he was, Flug apologetically crawled off Lita's stomach and the bed.

"All we're saying is that the two of you seem to be really getting along," Lita said, massaging her injured side. "Not that we're judging or anything. And… Wait. We never asked if you'd seen her before. And…" She was starting to really think about it. "When I was talking to her at the body shop, you were hiding from her."

Flug gripped his hands into fists. "I was _not_! I-I was just looking for…eye shadow! Yeah! Nothing to do with you talking to Andi!"

"You call her Andi?"

He tensed further. "No!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Dementia tapped her chin. "Didn't you used to go around with someone named Andi? Around that time you created 5.0…?" She gasped dramatically. "Holy _shit_! Does he look like a fucking Care Bear because—?"

"SHUT UP!" Flug shouted, whipping out a ray gun from his lab coat.

"What's she talking…?" Lita's eyes widened. "Hold on. Is _she_ the lost love you're always—?"

"DROP THE SUBJECT!" He pointed the gun at her. "NOW!"

Unfazed by his threats, Lita crossed her arms. "Flug, you realize if you don't tell us, we're just gonna ask Andi about it."

Flug paused, realizing the danger of them bringing it up with her. "Oh, fine!" Sighing heavily, he tucked his gun back into his coat. "Yes, okay? Yes, I know her. Or…at least I used to. I knew her back when she was Andy with a 'y.'"

It didn't take long for Lita to catch on. "You mean she's…?"

He nodded. "She's a transwoman. But she was still in her male body when we met at the Hero Academy." Lita opened her mouth. "Yes, my parents were heroes and were grooming me to become one too.

"Anyway, even where heroes were concerned, people back then weren't as…" He gripped his arm as he reminisced on this painful period of his life. "Educated. The two of us had a lot in common. We were both geniuses who had skipped a few grades, powerless kids coming from superpowered families with high expectations. She was trans, I was a…closeted pansexual. That means I'm—"

"Attracted to all genders."

Flug looked at Lita, surprised that she actually knew what that meant.

"I learned about a lot of different sexualities while I was questioning," Lita said with a shrug. "I'm demi, so…I get it."

He chuckled slightly. "Few people do. It was a hard and confusing time for me. I knew it was normal to start feeling attraction during puberty, I just…felt it for more than just the opposite sex." He held up his hands defensively. "Not like I want to have sex with _everyone_ necessarily! You, Lita, for example, I f-find _very_ attractive, b-but…you know, I don't want to—"

"All good, Flug," Lita said with a small smile. "I kind of see you as the big brother I never had."

That caused him to relax a bit. "I've…never had a sister." He narrowed his eyes at the mutant. "Unless you count this thorn in my side as an _annoying_ little sister."

Dementia stuck her tongue out while Lita just laughed.

"Anyway," Flug said, twiddling his fingers, "I kept it to myself, thinking it was just a phase or some delusion, until…well, Andi and I were roommates, and the same age, and on the same intellectual level, so we got…close." He sighed happily. "I was just…so overjoyed when she first confessed to me that she felt like she was supposed to be a girl. How she felt confused and out of place all the time…just like I was. See, I never really cared if she identified as a boy or girl, because…she was the smartest, most wonderful person I'd ever known."

Even Dementia was tearing up at this. "So…so romantic!"

But Lita sensed this story didn't have a happy ending. "What happened?"

He looked down at the floor. "We got found out. Our parents were called. We got expelled for homosexual misconduct." He grunted angrily. "Even though it wasn't _technically_ homosexuality since she's a _girl_, but not like _they_ cared since biologically she was still _male_!" He wrapped his arms around his body. "We were separated. I got shipped off to military school. We never saw each other again."

"Until a couple years ago!" Dementia exclaimed, holding up a finger. "When they started sneaking around and smooching behind the boss' back!"

"You better not bring that up around Andi!" Flug shouted with a glare.

"Why?" Lita asked. "Doesn't she know who you are?"

Flug looked down again, this time guiltily. "She remembers…who I used to be, but she doesn't remember knowing me as Dr. Flug. You see, I didn't expect to run into her here on Hat Island. But when I did…I couldn't stay away. We caught up and…well, pretty much picked up where we left off. It was a little easier for her, now that she was away from her abusive parents and already in the middle of her transition. And…yes, 5.0.5. wasn't…_exactly _an accident. I…I sort of made him for her. But then…Black Hat found out about us."

His voice grew quieter. "You…you know how he feels about villains involving love. It was either let him kill her, or…I break things off with her. So, I wiped her memories of our time together in order to protect her."

This entire time, Dementia had been eating popcorn. No one questioned where she'd gotten it.

"If Black Hat didn't want you to…" Lita bit her lip. "How come…how come he let her…?"

Flug caught onto what she was asking. "She's changed so much in appearance that he probably didn't recognize her. But I did." He muttered under his breath. "I'd know her _anywhere_." He rubbed his arm. "P-Please don't mention any of this to her."

"We won't say anything." Lita eyed the other woman. "_Right_, Dementia?"

Dementia paused in her chewing. "What?"

Lita sighed. "_We_ won't say anything, but…how long can you keep something like this from her? I mean…the two of you were in love once, weren't you?"

"That's…" He hugged himself tighter. "That's the problem."

Dementia's mouth dropped open, causing bits of popcorn to fall out. "Oh my _fuck_! You're _still_ in love with her, ain't ya?! Damn, Flug! I knew ya had it bad but not _that_ bad!"

"How I feel doesn't matter!" Flug shouted. "It's better that she doesn't remember me! I…I could never ask her to give up everything for…" He hung his head. "She's…too _good_ for me."

"Aw, Flug," Lita said, stretching as far as she could to lay a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her off, but she could tell he appreciated the gesture.

"So, uh…if you were sent to military school after…" Lita struggled to ask this gently. "How did…how did you end up here?"

Now that he'd revealed his biggest secret, Flug felt there was no point in hiding the rest. "You know how well people like me do in military school, right? Of course, I hid my identity as best I could, but…I don't know, it was like they could _smell_ it! Or maybe it was because I was weaker than everyone else, who knows?! Anyway, it was a lot _worse_ than at the Hero Academy because at military school…swirlies and wedgies are like an _initiation_!"

He shut his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. "I wrote home to my parents about it, but all they said in return was for me to toughen up and take it like a man! My brother was a little more sympathetic, but…he also said I needed to start standing up for myself."

Having lost the strength to stand, Flug sat on the edge of the bed. "Finally, summer break came. I had to get on a plane, but I dreaded going home. After all, things hadn't been…pleasant before I'd left. I almost considered running away when I had the chance. But then…I spotted someone else on the plane. Someone…who had hurt me back at the Hero Academy. And Andi."

Gripping the sheets, he continued, "I…something snapped inside of me. I wanted…I wanted to _hurt_ him. To make him pay for hurting me. For hurting Andi. And…I didn't care if I went down with him."

His hands began to shake. "It was…it was so _easy_. They thought I was just a harmless, curious teenager that had wandered into the cockpit. They didn't see the fire extinguisher coming when I bashed their heads in. I…I'd studied planes enough to know how to work the controls. More importantly, how to _crash_ it."

Lita glanced up at the ceiling, thinking of the plane that was embedded in the roof. Wincing, she scooted as close to Flug as possible without hurting herself too much. He didn't object to her hand resting on his.

"It was by chance that I crashed into Black Hat's roof. He found me close to death, had me fixed up. Well…" He scratched the side of his paper bag. "As well as he _could_, anyway. I explained what had happened, he gave me a choice. He could finish what I'd started and…you know, _kill_ me. Or, I could work for him. Apparently, he had done his research, found out I was a child prodigy who had been rejected by his heroic family. He thought I had promise as a villain. I think you know what my decision was."

The scientist glanced sideways at Lita. "He doesn't care that I'm pansexual, you see. If he disciplines me, I know it's because I made a mistake, not because of what I am."

"That doesn't make it okay, Flug," Lita whispered.

"I know. But I still prefer this over living with my parents. Black Hat doesn't _pretend _to be a good person, unlike them. At least as a villain, I can take care of anyone who tries to put me down."

_Even if it means living without the woman I love_, he finished in his head.

By this time, Dementia had put down her bag of popcorn, having lost her appetite. Lita was at a loss for words. She felt a mixture of sadness, anger, and pity. After all, she knew what it was like to be treated like an outcast. Heck, _everyone_ here was an outcast of some sort. Black Hat had been the son of a prostitute. Dementia had been abused in a mental hospital for who knows what reason. And Flug, his only crime had been falling in love with the one person he'd ever truly connected with.

It was no wonder they'd all turned to a life of crime. The world had been cruel to them. Why shouldn't they be cruel in return?

"I've been bullied too," Lita said softly. "Not for the same reasons, but…I get where you're coming from. Or at least…I get why you do this."

After looking at her for a moment, Flug snorted. "You know what's ironic? Before I became a villain, there was something I didn't quite have that I get to have now."

"What's that?"

Flipping his hand over, he squeezed hers. "A family."

Beaming with joy, Lita threw her arms around the scientist. Dementia subsequently did the same, nearly suffocating them.

"You're still the annoying little sister, Dementia!" Flug wheezed.

"Still a sister!" Dementia said proudly. "Which means I get to do _this_!"

She pulled Flug apart from Lita and pinned him down to the bed. Before he could say anything, Dementia began tickling his sides.

"S-S-Stop! That, ha-ha, stop! Li-ha-ta, h-help!"

Ignoring her injuries, Lita hooked her arm around Dementia's neck, cutting off her windpipe. The mutant elbowed her in her good side, forcing her to let go. Not giving up, Lita shoved Dementia off the bed, only for her to jump back on and tackle the smaller woman.

This continued on for several minutes, like three siblings wrestling each other. Their attacks were playful, neither one intending to inflict any serious pain. Their current situation wasn't perfect, perhaps not much better than where they were before, but they at least had each other. That made their lives of crime worth it.

* * *

**Even though I'd come up with this backstory way, WAY back when, this was still emotionally taxing to write.**

**Yeah, I went with the theory that Flug comes from a heroic family, especially after reading "Aerospace Accident" by supercasey (it's posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn, read it if you're into Trans Flug/Flug Being Black Hat's Son, it's really good). Just seems like it'd give him an extra push towards villainy.**


	39. Diagnosis: Love

**I've been having trouble with my eyes lately, but unfortunately the earliest appointment I could get with my ophthalmologist was March. So it hurts a little to read. That said, let me know if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes, and bear with me if updates are a little slow.**

**Sorry, it's mostly FlugxAndi in this chapter.**

* * *

Still laughing from the tickle fight, Flug shut the door to Lita's room. When he turned around, he found his boss standing there. Screeching, Flug fumbled with his tablet. No matter how many times the demon popped out of nowhere, he never ceased to startle the scientist.

"How is she?" Black Hat quietly demanded.

"D-Doing great," Flug said once he'd gotten his bearings. "And—err, Miss Espinosa thinks she'll be able to walk on her own pretty soon."

Black Hat nodded, his eye on the door. Flug followed his gaze.

"W-Would you like to see her, s-sir?" he asked gently. "She's b-been asking about y—"

"You told that story falsely."

Flug blinked. "S-Sir?"

He directed his attention back to the scientist. "I didn't _entirely_ disapprove of your match with the little doctor. I gave you the option of marrying her and recruiting her for the organization."

So, Black Hat had been listening. What Flug didn't understand was why the demon hadn't just visited Lita if he was so curious about her current state of health. Clearly, he was avoiding the topic, but the scientist didn't dare risk addressing it.

"W-Well," Flug said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I-I told you before, she, uh…wasn't on board with that second part, sir. I mean being from a heroic family—"

"_You_ were from a heroic family."

"Y-Yes, but…A-Andi doesn't think the same way I do. There's no way she would've ever…" He stopped himself before he could reveal more. "I-It was best she forgot our relationship entirely."

"Pity," Black Hat said bluntly. "From what I've seen, she seems to have more of a brain and backbone than you do. And it would be useful to have someone with proper medical knowledge on staff." He leaned forward, scrutinizing Flug. "You're still attached to her, aren't you?"

Flug shivered under his gaze. "M-My feelings are insignificant, s-sir. But don't worry! I'm, uh…used to keeping them b-buried."

Black Hat's claws twitched, itching to reach for the doorknob to Lita's room. "That cannot be an easy task for you, Doctor."

"N-No, but…" Flug desperately wanted to talk about something else. "S-Speaking of A-Andi, she, uh…was wondering if she could, uh…see some of my machines? Not the super top-secret ones, of course! But, uh…maybe some of the old ones we're not selling anymore? Y-You needn't worry about her p-passing it on to the Hero Organization! She's cut ties with them! She's just, uh, curious and—"

"Whatever," Black Hat said with a grunt as he started his way down the hall. "Just don't let her touch anything."

Flug stood there stiffly for a moment, surprised that his boss had actually approved of the request. Now that he thought about it, Black Hat had been strangely docile ever since they'd returned from the hospital. He hadn't yelled at anybody. He hadn't given Andi the usual hostage treatment. Which, to be fair, was understandable as this was the person ensuring the recovery of his best thief.

But he also hadn't made many appearances, nor had he given many orders. Every task was listed on the app as usual, but most of it involved looking after Lita. Black Hat had not even mentioned any evil projects or any heroes to be taken out. Everything at the moment was focused on Lita getting better.

Flug couldn't help but feel a little jealous, as he never got this much attention whenever he was injured. Which happened a _lot_. Yet he was concerned about Lita as well, so he couldn't complain. But Black Hat's behavior was strange. He was going out of his way for Lita's recovery, and yet hadn't come to see her. Not once since she'd woken up. It was like he cared for her wellbeing, yet at the same time wanted nothing to do with her. Flug just couldn't figure it out.

What the scientist didn't know was that Black Hat _wanted_ to see Lita. To be by her side, to watch her health improve, to aid her in regaining her strength. But he couldn't, because there were _other_ urges that sprang up when he was around her. Urges he didn't understand.

Urges that frightened him more than seeing Lita harmed.

* * *

"This is incredible," Andi murmured as she looked around the lab.

Flug had thrown blankets over the more sensitive projects and had also hidden away any pictures on the wall that would have hinted towards his identity. At this moment, she was examining a table of various little gadgets and gizmos.

"It's, uh," he said, tapping his fingers together in embarrassment, "mostly cancelled and r-rejected projects. N-Nothing too impressive."

"You can't have success without a few failures." She pointed to a round metal object. "Is that the anti-gravity device?!"

"Don't," Flug said, snatching it up, "touch anything! Wait." He looked at her curiously. "You know about this thing?"

"Yeah," Andi said, straightening up. "I follow all your web videos. May not approve of how you use these things, but as someone with a minor in Electrical Engineering, I can't help but admire your work. Don't build things as much anymore, but I sometimes help in my uncle's garage."

His neck reddened at the fact that she'd actually followed his work without even knowing that they'd met before.

"This device was a failure," he said, setting the gadget down. "Who wants a whole room to float away?"

She shrugged. "Lots of people go to anti-gravity chambers for recreational purposes. And something like this could be used to train astronauts in the space program."

"Huh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Never really thought about that."

"A lot of the stuff you make can be used for good." She turned back to the table of gadgets. "This shrink-slash-growth ray, for example, can help end world hunger by making food bigger! And this remote that makes evil thoughts real, you can make lots of things magically appear! New homes, new organs, new limbs! Seriously, why are you a villain?"

Flug hesitated to answer, remembering having shared a similar conversation with her before. One that had led to neither of them changing their minds. He couldn't be as detailed now, or she'd figure everything out.

"I was hurt," he said simply. "By people I hated." He kept his gaze on her. "And people I loved. When no one…cares about people like me, it's hard to care about others."

Andi turned to him. "People like you?"

He found no reason to hide this little tidbit. "I'm pansexual."

Understanding, her face fell. "Your folks didn't take it well, I gather."

It wasn't exactly a question.

"I'm as good as dead to them," Flug replied coldly.

Shaking her head, she crossed her arms. "See, it's the opposite for me. Because no one helped me through my hardships, I strive to help others so they don't have to…have it so hard." She smiled softly. "Guess that's why I ended up leaning more towards medicine than robotics. Maybe someday I can combine the two, make a robot that can perform surgery or something like that."

That's when Flug was reminded of why he'd decided to let her go in the first place. She was too good for this sinful world. Too good for _him_.

"But," she said in a non-judgmental tone, "I guess you gotta do what you gotta do in this crazy town, right?"

"Right," he said quietly.

In order to dispel the growing awkwardness, Andi looked around for something to talk about.

"Are these real?" she asked, pointing to the many diplomas on the wall.

"Um…yes?"

Adjusting her glasses, she started reading the text of each diploma. "Doctor of Science, Doctor of Engineering, Doctor of Business Administration, Doctor of Education, Doctor of Psychology…Doctor of _Divinity_?"

Flug fiddled with his hands. "I-It was offered as a joint PhD w-with Philosophy."

"How'd you even get so many doctorates so fast?" Andi asked, turning to him. "You can't be that much older than me!"

He shrugged. "Child prodigy?"

"Me too!" She pointed to herself. "And it _still_ takes eight years to get an MD! Which begs the question," she said, glancing back at the wall, "how is it you have a PhD in Philosophy, but no MD?"

"Not as interested in the art of…healing." He quickly held up his hands, as if he were about to be smacked. "No offense!"

"None taken. Becoming a medical doctor isn't exactly easy." She gazed at the diplomas thoughtfully. "Then again, part of the reason it's taking so long is…well, I had some trouble at my high school and, uh…had to finish somewhere else. Then I had to take a few years off to work through my transition. Sex reassignment surgery and med school ain't cheap, you know."

He nodded, for he had known about this before. "How'd you manage it?"

She hesitated to look at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

He gestured to the paper bag covering his face, causing Andi to snort.

"Few years ago," she began slowly, "I suffered some sort of brain trauma. Never knew the cause, just that one day I woke up in the ICU with a bulk of my memory gone." She waved her hand. "Nothing major like my identity or defining moments in my childhood or anything like that, but the few months before the incident were really fuzzy. My uncle tried to fill me in on whatever he could, but nothing he said sounded particularly significant or triggering."

She rubbed her temple as she struggled to recall the time. "I must've won the lottery or something, because when I got home from the hospital, there was this huge envelope of cash under my pillow. Not even my uncle knew where it'd come from. Well, a lot of shit was going on, so who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

It was a good thing Flug's guilty expression was hidden beneath his bag. "D-Did you…ever recover those memories?"

She shook her head. "Few things came back, but…nothing major." She glanced downward. "Was a little surprised to wake up with bigger breasts, though. I'd just started hormonal therapy, you see. I mean…for a moment I thought I was dreaming." She sighed sadly. "Kinda bummed I couldn't remember them getting to that size."

He was both relieved and ashamed of himself. "I, uh, hope this little, uh, incident w-won't stain your record as an intern."

"Oh, I'll be fine," she said with a smile. "You wouldn't believe how legitimate an excuse being kidnapped by a villain is. I'll get paid vacation time for this." Walking towards the center of the lab, she did a little turn as she glanced around. "To be honest, this is the most interesting thing to happen to me all year!"

"No boyfriend?" Flug asked before he could help himself. "Err, I mean, uh, partner?"

Not thinking too much on his question, Andi replied, "At the moment, no."

"Oh. That's…too bad."

In his head, he was leaping for joy.

"Just kinda hard to juggle a relationship with everything else, you know? Working for the MD, still getting used to the new body, all the paperwork for the name change…" She bit her lip as she gazed down at her feet. "Plus, people usually freak out when I tell them that I…used to be a dude."

Andi really hadn't changed much. Aside from the gap in memory and change in physicality, of course. She had always been the person to keep her feelings of fear and sadness from coming to light. Before she had come out to Flug all those years ago, he had thought her the most secure and together person he'd ever met, which was why he'd hesitated to share his growing feelings. But that one night when she had broken down in front of him, he had discovered that she felt insecure all the time. She just didn't want people knowing it. The difference now was that she had seemingly accepted these feelings and wasn't crying over sharing them.

He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her that she was the most wonderful person in the world. Well, that and to track down every single date that had made her feel insecure for her transgenderism and grant them slow and painful deaths. But he had to restrain himself.

"F-For w-what it's worth," he said, shyly placing his hands behind his back, "if I…w-wasn't a villain, I would, uh…" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I-I m-mean, I don't care if…"

Catching his meaning, Andi gave a gentle smile. "The sentiment is appreciated, Dr. Flug." She stepped closer to him. "Shame we didn't meet sooner. Under different circumstances, I think we could've been friends."

_You have no idea_, he thought as he stared at her wistfully.

"P-Please," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "C-Call me Flug."

"Okay. Call me Andi then." Her smile wavered for a moment. "Though, uh, I've been meaning to ask you. That day in the grocery store, how did you know my name was—?"

The clearing of Black Hat's throat interrupted her. They turned to see him standing there and for once, Flug sighed in relief at his boss' sudden appearance.

"Doctor?" Black Hat said.

"Yes?" Flug and Andi answered at the same time.

The demon glanced between the pair, noting that the woman was wearing Flug's t-shirt and lab coat. _Great_, Black Hat thought with a roll of his eye. _There's _two_ of them now! Put a paper bag over her head and I'll have a matching set!_

"Dr. _Espinosa_," he emphasized, "I'd like to speak with you alone."

He glanced at Flug, who quickly got the cue to leave. As he passed by his boss, he sent a please-don't-hurt-her look. Black Hat wasn't planning to, as he remembered the little deal they had made years ago.

Once Flug was gone, the demon turned to Andi, who was doing her best to keep up a brave face. She was no fool. Being alone with the most powerful being in the multiverse was _never_ a good thing.

"You seem awfully…amicable with my doctor."

Andi blushed slightly. "P-Purely for intellectual purposes, Mr. Black Hat." She pushed her glasses up her nose. "If I was overstepping my bounds—"

"Never mind that," Black Hat said, waving his hand. "You're a doctor, aren't you?"

"Not yet, as I've said, but—"

"I need you to make a diagnosis."

The woman blinked, having not expected this. It still bewildered her how Black Hat kept treating her like a real doctor, no matter how many times she corrected him. Well, having his respect was better than having him want to kill her.

"D-Do you think you might be ill, sir?" Andi asked cautiously.

Placing his claws behind his back, he replied, "I've been experiencing…symptoms I cannot explain."

She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "W-Well, I don't know much about demon anatomy, but…I can give it a try."

She held back a squeal as a notepad and pencil appeared in her hand. Black Hat flicked his wrist, indicating her to take notes.

"They've been occurring on and off for months," he said as he began pacing the lab. "But…a lot more frequently, as of late. First there are the abnormal changes in my body temperature—"

"Like a fever?" Andi asked, looking up from the notepad.

He paused as he gave a so-so sign. "Not quite. I mean my skin is perpetually icy. See?"

To prove his point, he took off one glove and grabbed Andi's bare hand.

"Shit!" she cried, wrenching her now freezing hand away.

"But lately I've been experiencing…instances of warmth." Black Hat pulled his coat tighter around him as he started pacing again. "And sometimes chills out of nowhere. I mean I'm used to the cold, but it's more than usual!"

"Interesting," she said, her hand still shivering as she jotted this down. "You sure you don't have a broken air conditioner or something?"

"I've checked that already!" he said with a huff. "Then there's the…irregular heartbeat."

"How irregular?"

He placed his ungloved claw over his chest. "I _have_ one."

She paused in her scribbling to glance at him. "I…see. Anything else?"

As if embarrassed to admit this, Black Hat turned his back towards her. "I…I haven't killed any innocents in _months_! Heroes are easy, but I haven't mindlessly slaughtered any civilians like I used to!" Growling in frustration, he placed his claws on either side of his head. "I don't know _why_! I'm just not in the mood!"

Andi simply nodded, unsure of how to respond as she continued writing.

"And…for some reason," he said, his cheeks darkening, "I've been feeling especially…uncomfortable down…" His eye moved downward. "Well…down _there_."

"Uh-huh." She was starting to get the picture. "When do you experience these…hot flashes?" She resisted the urge to scoff. "Any pattern you can think of?

Still refusing to face her, he laced his claws together. "It happens when I'm…when I'm around…"

Hearing his hesitation, Andi said, "Someone in particular?"

He winced. "Y-Yes."

"Mmm-hmm." She tapped her pencil against her notepad. "I think I might know what you have."

"What?" Black Hat said, turning around.

Adjusting her glasses, she said in a deadpanned tone, "The deadliest disease there is. I'm afraid there's no cure."

"No cure?!" he shouted in panic. "It can't be the evil flu!"

Andi assumed he was just referring to regular flu. "Nope. Much worse."

Clenching his fists, he scowled. "What kind of useless doctor are you?!"

"Not a real doctor," she said calmly, placing her hands on her hips. "And I said there's no cure, but there is a way to treat it."

He grabbed her shoulders. "How?!"

Ignoring the rotting smell of his breath, Andi boldly looked the demon in the eye and said, "Tell Lita how you feel about her."

Andi had seen Black Hat make two kinds of faces on television. The murderously angry face, and the sadistically pleased face. She had never seen the devastatingly horrified face. She probably shouldn't have revealed her opinion, but he had literally asked for it, and she'd had her suspicions ever since the incident in the hospital. His current expression confirmed them.

Releasing the woman, the demon slowly backed away, his claws shaking. "W-What?"

"All your symptoms point to one condition," she said, patiently smoothing out the sleeves of her coat. "You're in love."

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" He hid his still shaking hands behind his back. "I'm incapable of love!"

"Just because you've never fallen in love before," she said, pushing her glasses back into place, "doesn't necessarily mean you're incapable of it."

"B-But…with _her_?!" He scoffed. "That's absurd! She's just my employee!"

Andi was amazed that a criminal mastermind could be this dense. "You threatened to blow up a hospital for her. You're constantly checking up on her to see if she's alright. I don't need a medical degree to see that you care for her. And apparently exhibiting avoidant behavior, suggesting some sort of attachment disorder that may be the result of, by my guess, neglectful parenting."

When Black Hat didn't respond, Andi placed her notebook and pencil on the nearest table.

"Listen. I know from experience that love can be…difficult. But that doesn't mean it isn't worth pursuing."

Now Black Hat's entire body was shaking with anxiety. "I-I'm a heartless demon! I don't _love_ people! I _despise_ them!"

Andi rolled her eyes. "If you say so. That was just my professional opinion."

"Well, don't go voicing these professional opinions to anyone else, especially to L—Miss Ladrona!"

She held up her hands in surrender. "Doctor-patient confidentiality. Besides, it's best if you tell her your—"

Andi's calm demeanor went out the window the moment Black Hat burst into flames.

"I'M NOT TELLING HER ANYTHING," he bellowed in his demonic voice, "BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING _TO_ TELL! I HAVE NEVER LOVED OR NEEDED ANYBODY IN MY LIFE AND I NEVER _WILL_! I DON'T CARE WHAT I PROMISED FLUG! IF YOU UTTER ONE MORE WORD ABOUT THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL DO WHAT THOSE SURGEONS DID TO YOU, ONLY IN REVERSE AND _MUCH _MORE PAINFULLY!"

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, allowing Andi to release the air she'd been holding in. Clutching her chest, she began to hyperventilate. Flug came rushing back into the lab and saw that she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Andi!" he cried, hurrying to her side. "I heard shouting! He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No." Steadying herself, she leaned against the scientist. "He was just…taking out his anger on someone else in order to mask his feelings."

"Huh?"

"In other words," she said, pointing to the last place Black Hat had stood, "this is why I never became a psychologist."

* * *

5.0.5. was sitting beside Lita's bed reading when Black Hat materialized in front of him, causing him to drop his picture book.

"Get out," the demon growled threateningly. "_Now_."

The bear didn't need to be told twice. He didn't even pick up his book as he rushed out of the room, leaving Black Hat alone with Lita. She was fast asleep, the heart monitor beeping steadily beside her bed. This was good. Her being asleep would make this easier.

His claws twitched, as they seemed to do whenever he came within close proximity of her. Already, he could feel his face warming up as he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath. He'd tried so hard to distance himself from her. He'd even stopped watching her on the security cameras. Of course, he still checked on her from time to time, but he refused to spy for too long. He'd come to respect her too much.

There was no doubt that _she_ was the cause of these symptoms. Andi had at least been right about that. But it wasn't love. It was true that Black Hat had a certain fondness for Lita, but he was also fond of Lil' Jack. Yes, that was it. He cared for Lita as one would a pet. He owned her, he sheltered her, he fed her, he trained her. That's what one did for a pet.

Except…Lita _wasn't_ a pet. No, a pet wouldn't cause these abnormal reactions in his body. Lil' Jack at least didn't. And Black Hat couldn't remember a time being concerned over his snake as he was over Lita right now. She had been close to dying, and the thought of being without her had scared him.

There was only one way to prove Andi's theory wrong. After staring at Lita's sleeping form for five silent minutes, Black Hat brought his claw out from behind his back. It clutched a writhing flower with purple petals surrounding a yellow eyeball. At the end of its stem was a set of teeth that snapped as it struggled to break free. The Spurn Datura Flower was a parasite designed to corrupt the hearts of whoever it came into contact with, turning love into hatred.

While making sure he had his full attention on Lita, Black Hat brought the flower to his chest, allowing it to latch onto his heart. Last time this had happened, the flower had shriveled up from having nothing to feed on, for the demon _had_ no heart.

But this time, the flower wasn't dying. Black Hat winced as he felt a twist in his chest. When he opened his eye, he saw green. When his gaze returned to Lita, he cringed in disgust.

_Ugh, what a repulsive little creature!_ Black Hat thought. _Look at her! Using her silly injuries as an excuse to get out of work! This wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so stupid and weak! And ugh, she looks so ghastly! How did I ever fancy her to be attractive?! How could I hold affection for someone so pathetic!_

At this last thought, Black Hat snapped back into his senses and wrenched the parasite off him, crushing it to dust. All the while, he kept his eye on Lita, his expression falling as he horrifyingly realized what this meant.

"No, no, no, no, no," he whispered, backing away from the bed. "No, I can't. I…" He looked down at his shaking claws. "I…I _can't_!"

Just then, the door opened and in walked Dementia, holding up a basket of nailcare supplies. "Hey kid, ya awake yet? Thought we could do each other's nails and talked about…" She gasped when she noticed who else was in the room. "Honeybun! When did you get—?"

"I AM NOT SICK!" Black Hat bellowed, pushing past her as he bolted out of the room before Lita could wake up.

Desperate to rid himself of whatever he was feeling, he went straight to the wine cabinet in his office and grabbed the first bottle in sight. He didn't even bother with a glass.

This was a problem. A problem he had no idea how to solve. Black Hat hated it when he couldn't find the solution to a problem! So, rather than confronting the root of it all, he decided he would do his best to avoid it entirely.

But how was he to do that when he _lived_ with the source of all his trouble?!

* * *

By the time December had rolled in, Lita was fully healed. Her wounds had closed up, she no longer needed painkillers, and she could walk without assistance. This meant that Andi's work at the manor was done. Black Hat didn't usually release hostages, but the intern had done her job, and he had promised Flug that no harm would come to her. The demon even allowed her to exchange numbers with his associates. With Dr. Corona off the grid, there was a chance they might need her again.

Flug was given the task of escorting Andi home. He suspected it was another way for his boss to torture him.

The ride in the hearse was quiet at first. Flug twiddled his thumbs as he tried to figure out what to say to the beautiful woman sitting beside him. He'd glance sideways at her occasionally and then pretend to look at the window, not realizing she was doing the same.

It was a miracle she hadn't figured him out yet. Over the last few weeks, Flug had filled their conversations with science and math in an attempt to avoid revealing any more personal details, or anything else that might trigger her memory. He had truly missed talking to her, hearing her laugh. She was one of the few people to understand what he was talking about, and to get his sense of humor. It was true that Black Hat hadn't entirely forbidden him from seeing her, but the demon didn't know the whole story. Flug had already tried to rekindle his relationship with Andi once with disastrous results. Figuring out his identity was one thing, but if she were to remember what he'd done to her, she would never forgive him.

Little did he realize that Andi wasn't completely oblivious. She could tell he was hiding something, and there were these feelings of déjà vu she would experience whenever she was with him. She wanted to know the face behind that paper bag, and she had her suspicions of whose it was, though it was impossible.

Unless he'd never been dead to begin with.

"So," Andi said, breaking the long period of silence. "Not to encourage any risky behavior from you people, but…should any of you get injured again, you're welcome to kidnap me again. I could use more time off." She batted her eyes innocently. "Maybe sometime around Christmas?"

Flug smirked slightly under his bag. "Kidnapping's not typically designed for the victim's convenience."

"Right." She glanced down at his twiddling thumbs. "Well, it…doesn't have to be for any injury. Do you really need an excuse to kidnap someone?"

Slowly, he turned his head towards her. "You know I've…killed people, right?"

She shrugged. "Not exactly a secret."

"And not like mercifully. I…I've tortured them." She watched as he pressed his legs firmly together. "Dragged out their pain. Made them suffer. I…do the exact opposite of what you do."

"I'm aware of that," she said simply.

"So why…why aren't you scared of me? Why don't you hate me?"

Andi looked him over. "You remind me of someone."

With a small squeak, he turned towards the window. "D-Do I?"

She nodded. "He…died a long time ago. You're a lot like him and…it feels like I'm talking to him again."

Sweat started dripping down his bag. "That's…funny."

"Yeah."

She didn't mention how this boy she once knew also twiddled his fingers when he was nervous. Or that he pressed his legs together when he felt guilty. Or that he avoided eye contact when he was hiding something.

"Totally unrelated question," Andi said, "but how do you feel about Thomas Edison?"

Flug huffed. "He was a fraud and a big shot! Tesla was the _real_ genius! If only he'd had the guts to step up and claim what was his! In that case, I respect Edison as a villain." Before he could get carried away in his rant, he looked at her in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Just curious."

The hearse then came to a stop in front of an auto repair shop. Andi didn't remark that she'd never told Flug her address.

"Well, this is me," she said, unbuckling. "You got my number?"

"Yeah," he said. "And…if for whatever reason you, uh…need _our_ services…" He rubbed the back of his reddening neck, an action that was also familiar to her. "I mean you're not a member, but—"

"1-800-Black-Hat, yes?"

"Y-Yes."

She waited for him to say something else. When he didn't, she opened the door.

"Okay. Guess I'll see you around then, K—Flug!"

She jumped out before he could catch her Freudian slip. Shutting the door, she waved at him one last time as the car drove off. As soon as he was out of sight, Andi's smile dropped to reveal the shock she'd been concealing for the last five minutes. Realizing she was still wearing Flug's shirt, she brought it to her face and inhaled.

After all these years, he still used the same detergent.

* * *

**I actually plan to write a prequel fic centering around Flug and Andi's relationship, which is why I'm trying not to reveal too much of their past time together.**

**Don't worry. There will be more Lita and Black Hat next chapter. And it will be a DOOZY!**


	40. Past the Point of No Return

**WARNING: MINOR GORE AND IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT NOTHING EXPLICIT!**

**Oh boy. I was eager to get this chapter up before my trip to California. I'd list the songs that inspired this chapter but...it would give too much away (see end notes).**

* * *

Even though Lita had been given a clean bill of health, Black Hat wasn't any less concerned. A few days after Andi's departure, he was passing by the gymnasium when he saw Lita dangling from the rings. She appeared to be struggling to lift herself up.

"What's the matter, kid?" Dementia called from below. "Don't tell me you're scared of heights all of a sudden!"

"No!" Lita exclaimed, grunting as she shakily bent her arms. "I just…I'm a little…out of practice! Probably from laying down so—AH!"

Her left arm gave out beneath her and she was dangling by her right hand. Without even thinking, Black Hat dashed into the gym, his arms out to catch her, only for her to swing back up and regrasp the ring with her left hand.

"Got it!"

Dementia shook her head. "Maybe you should take a load off, kid. Usually takes me a day or two to get back in the—"

"Get her down!" Black Hat shouted, coming up behind the mutant. "Now!"

As Lita let go of the rings, Black Hat swooped in and caught her before she could hit the mat.

"Do you _want _a broken neck?!"

Lita blinked up at him. "Boss, I was only like a meter high."

Ignoring this fact, Black Hat carefully set her onto her feet. "That's enough training for you today!"

"But we only just start—"

"That's an order! Go feed the…" He paused, thinking of what would happen if she got too close to any of his _pets_. "No, no. I need you to dust the port—" She might fall off the ladder. "No. Go assist Flug in the…" Flug's inventions were extremely volatile. "No. Clean the…toilets? Yes, the toilets! That's perfectly…"

He was about to say "safe," but then realized she might slip on the potentially wet bathroom floor.

"On second thought," he said, coming around to push her towards the door, "the carpets could use some vacuuming!"

There was no way she could harm herself while vacuuming!

"But 5.0.5. already did that this morn—" Lita started to say.

Black Hat snapped his fingers discreetly and by the time they exited the gymnasium, the carpeting in the hallway was covered in dirt.

"Oh, would you look at that?" he said innocently. "He missed a spot!"

"What the…?" Lita looked at the floor in bewilderment. "This wasn't—"

A vacuum materialized in her hands.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Black Hat waved his claw. "Get to it!"

Seeing that he was clearly in a mood, Lita rolled her eyes. "Okay, boss."

Black Hat turned to leave while she looked for a place to plug the vacuum in.

"Oh, boss?" she called.

Freezing in his tracks, he growled. "_What_?"

"I was just wondering," Lita said, pressing the vacuum handle to her chest. "When could we move my desk back into our office?"

Black Hat stiffened. After his experience with the Spurn Datura Flower, he didn't think he could stand being alone with her for half the day. Just being alone with her right now stirred too many emotions within him.

"I-I believe," he said, clearing his throat to hide his nervousness, "it would be more convenient if your desk remained in your room for the time being. Didn't you say you wanted peace and quiet while you worked?"

Lita bit her lip, remembering why she had said that. "Y-Yes, but that was—"

"Well, there you are then!"

He continued onward, but she spoke again. "Boss?"

Sighing, he craned his head around. "_Yes_?!"

"Now that I'm all better and not staying in my room anymore," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "can we start having lunch together again?"

Lunch was worse. Then he'd have to be _forced _to converse with her! He had to bring his claws to his chest so that she wouldn't see how they were trembling.

"I…have some papers to go over," he quickly lied, "and will be working through lunch."

"Need any help?" she offered.

"I can manage just fine on my own!" Black Hat shouted suddenly, stomping away like a temperamental child. "I don't need you hovering over my shoulder!"

"Okay." Lita held up a hand as she turned her attention towards the vacuum. "Sorry I asked."

She would have let the situation go if it had just been that one instance. But his cold and distant behavior continued for weeks. She rarely saw him alone anymore and when she did, he would bark some blunt command before quickly excusing himself from her presence. Thinking he probably needed space to work out whatever was bothering him, Lita decided not to press him.

But then there were the peculiar changes in her daily schedule. Her physical training periods no longer appeared, leaving only the usual chores and paperwork. The latter task came with the note: _to be completed IN YOUR ROOM._ She noticed most of the chores involved cleaning and none of the more dangerous ones like feeding the man-eating plants. She wasn't even assigned to assist Flug in the lab anymore. The weirdest thing about her schedule was lunch, and how every day it was accompanied with a note reading, _w/Flug, Dementia & 5.0.5. IN THE KITCHEN._ Even stranger, she'd been taken off meal preparation, which didn't seem fair since the others had served her while she'd been bedridden.

Now, Lita was aware her muscles still needed time to adjust after the physical trauma of her injuries. Even push-ups had become taxing. But this was just getting ridiculous!

Black Hat also wasn't letting her go out. One day, Flug had invited Lita to run errands with him, only for the boss to appear and insist Flug was perfectly capable of running them on his own. Initially, she had figured Black Hat had merely had something else for her to do, but it had just turned out to be more paperwork.

The fact that no one had mentioned any upcoming heists to her didn't add to her suspicion at first. She'd just assumed there was nothing for her to steal. Until one morning when Dementia started bragging about a jeweled necklace they'd stolen the night before, despite Flug's attempts to shush her. That's when Lita had realized she'd been purposely excluded from the heist. Flug had insisted that Lita needed to get back into shape before getting out there again, and they hadn't told her so her feelings wouldn't get hurt. She understood this, if only she were allowed the time to train.

The straw that broke the camel's back occurred on the last night of the year. No one had brought up any plans for New Year's Eve, and Lita didn't have any assignments for after dinner, so she was just going to relax and watch some television until midnight. Then around six pm, she was strolling through the ground floor hallway when she caught Black Hat, Flug and Dementia slipping into the garage.

The men were dressed in fancy suits. Dementia wore a short, black, spaghetti-strapped dress. Not the typical attire for a late-night heist.

"Where are you all going?" Lita asked, picking up the pace to catch them before they disappeared.

The three villains paused, Flug looking especially guilty. Black Hat was about to speak, but Dementia beat him to it.

"To this villains' New Year's party across town! Metauro throws it every—"

"Dementia!" Flug cried, smacking his paper bag.

"Oh, yeah." She looked down at her high heels awkwardly. "We, uh, weren't supposed to tell ya."

Lita looked at them all in disbelief. "You're all going to a party? Without me?"

Flug raised a finger to speak, only for Black Hat to step in front of him.

"Considering what occurred at the last soiree," the demon said calmly, "I thought it best you remain here for the night."

"But _Dementia_ gets to go?!" She gestured to the mutant. "She's the one who _started_ that fight!"

"You know?" Dementia started to say. "She has a p—"

"Someone needs to watch the manor," Black Hat said quickly.

"Can't 5.0.5. do that?" Lita demanded.

"It's, uh, past his bedtime," Flug said, tapping his fingers together.

She glanced between the scientist and lizard-girl. "You were _all_ in on this?!"

They both avoided her gaze.

"All you need to concern herself with," Black Hat said, stepping towards Lita, "is ensuring that the house remains in one piece when we get back." He glanced back at his other two minions. "I trust _you_ to do that better than _these_ imbeciles." He placed a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the warm feeling coursing through it. "So relax, watch the Times Square Ball drop on the telly, make your resolutions."

He retracted his claw before he could think to do anything else with her. "And _don't_ burn the house down."

As he walked towards the door to the garage, Lita glared at his retreating back. "We're seriously not gonna talk about this?!"

"We will," he said with a smirk. "Next year." He stepped into the garage. "Come, you two."

Dementia followed after her boss before she could feel more awkward. Flug looked apologetically at Lita.

"It wasn't my id—"

"Just shut up and go, okay?!" Lita barked angrily.

Squeaking, Flug darted into the garage, shutting the door behind him. Lita stared at the door for several minutes, her nostrils flaring as she clenched her fists.

She'd had just about enough of this! This was just like when she'd first started working here, only worse! Black Hat was excluding her from everything and she didn't know why! She'd tried asking him about it before, but he refused to talk to her like a normal person! Instead, he was acting detached, cruel, and uncaring. Acting like…well, a villain!

Which meant she would have to approach him in a way that a villain would most definitely respond.

* * *

It was two hours into the new year when the trio returned to the mansion. While Flug carried a drunken Dementia off to her enclosure, Black Hat slunk into his office, thinking he would entertain himself with all the political turmoil America would inevitably experience this year. He was just three steps into his office when he caught a whiff of two things: champagne, and another scent he knew all too well.

"Lita?" he said.

In a dramatic fashion, _his_ chair turned, revealing Lita in her full villainess getup, one leg crossed over the other, a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Happy New Year, boss," she said, leaning back as she propped her feet onto _his_ desk.

He stared at her in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

"It's next year," she said bluntly, bringing the glass to her lips. "So let's talk."

He eyed the glass in her hand. "Isn't that my best champagne?"

"Yup. And it's delicious." She swirled the drink beneath her nostrils as she inhaled it. "Can see why you keep it locked up."

Black Hat watched in annoyance as she downed the rest of the champagne. "You have precisely three seconds to remove _your_ feet from _my _desk, and _your_ arse from _my _seat, and get out of _my_ office—"

"_Our_ office," she said, slamming the glass down onto the desk, "if you'll recall." Dropping her feet to the floor, she sat up. "At least it _was_ ours, before you moved my desk."

"For your convenience," he reminded her, "as you were unable to walk that far."

"As you can see," she said as she stood, "I can walk just fine now. So," she crossed her arms as she glared at him, "what's your excuse for demoting me?"

"I have done no such thing." Placing his hands behind his back, he calmly approached her. "You are still my Head of Sales."

Putting her hands on _his_ desk, she leaned forward. "Then why haven't you let me go on any heists?"

Placing his hands in the same manner, he also leaned forward, until their faces were but a centimeter away from each other. "I thought the answer was fairly obvious. If that is all you came for," he said, stepping back as he gestured to the door, "I bid you good evening."

Lita gave an exasperated sigh. "I thought you'd say something like that." She reached into her coat pocket. "That's why I came prepared."

Black Hat's eye widened as she whipped out the Disintegration Ray and aimed it at his chest.

"You can't be serious," he said, half-amused and half-annoyed.

"Have you made your New Year's resolution, boss?" There was an audible _click_ as she switched the safety off. "I have." She kept the gun pointed at Black Hat as she walked around the desk, dragging the chair along with her. "This year, I've decided I'm not gonna let anyone push me around anymore. Not even you."

Black Hat opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, stretching her arm out further. "I'm aware this won't kill you, but you also told me being disintegrated was very, _very_ uncomfortable." She gave a twisted, almost sadistic smile. "And any punishment you give me after the fact will totally be worth whatever pain I can inflict upon you."

Black Hat backed away as she wheeled the chair in front of his desk.

"Now," she said in a light, yet controlling tone, "you are going to sit in this chair and answer my questions like a good boy, or else I'm going to separate your body into a million eensy, weensy, little particles of dust. And thanks to our training sessions, I won't miss." She turned the chair so that its back was against the desk. "Now sit down."

The demon scoffed. "Have you lost your mind, woman?"

"SIT!" she shouted at a volume that caused him to jump. "DOWN!" She jerked the ray towards him, her finger pressed firmly against the trigger. "NOW!"

He could tell she wasn't playing around. While Black Hat could've easily swiped the gun out of her hand, he was curious to see where this little stunt of hers was going. So, raising his claws in surrender, he calmly sat down in the chair.

In truth, he wasn't certain whether to be enraged…or _proud_. The last time Lita had threatened him like this, she'd armed herself with a measly little switchblade. She'd chosen her weapon more carefully this time. Her tone was also much more confident and domineering, demanding that she be taken seriously. If he wasn't already the strongest being the room, he'd almost believe _she_ was.

Gone was the scared, reckless little girl who'd foolishly wandered into his mansion. Before him was a determined young woman who gave off the commanding air of a proper villainess. He noted how she'd released her hair from its usual ponytail, cascading from beneath her wide-brimmed hat like a magnificent black waterfall. Her long gray coat hugged her figure, calling attention away from her stature, which had been elevated by her sleek black boots. Her arm was steady yet relaxed as it held out the Disintegration Ray. Her eyes, ablaze with fury, were focused on him, watching for any sudden moves.

Black Hat couldn't remember a time she looked more desirable.

"You've been treating me like shit lately," Lita said, leaning her free hand onto his armrest so that they were at the same eyelevel. "I wanna know why."

Doing his best to ignore the short distance between them, Black Hat slowly lowered his hands onto his lap. "I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean, my dear. I like to think I've been treating you well, all things considered."

She straightened up, the gun not moving from its target. "You haven't had me steal anything in almost two months now!"

"I was giving you ample time to recover from your injuries." He crossed one leg over the other. "Surely you've noticed you've been having trouble with your physical training."

She narrowed her gaze. "You've had Dementia go on the job just _days_ after breaking her bones!"

He shrugged. "Her mutation allows her to heal faster."

"You've had Flug build your machines with a broken arm!"

"He's not swinging on wires or crawling on ledges."

"Still doesn't explain why you won't let me go anywhere!" Lita held her free arm out to the side. "Not even on errands or social events!"

Clutching his claws together, Black Hat uncrossed his legs and said firmly, "Need I remind you that the last time you attended a social event, you needed stitches?" His eye flicked towards the hand holding the gun, noting the faint scar along her wrist. "Last time you were out on the streets, you were nearly raped by three hooligans." He focused on her cheek, remembering where that bastard had cut her. "Last time I had you steal something, you were shot _three times_."

His eye moved all around her, going from her left shoulder, to her right hip, then to her left leg. This did not escape Lita's notice.

"_That's_ what this is about?" she said. "That I got hurt a few times?" She flicked the gun towards him. "_You_ told me it was inevitable in this line of work and that scars are something to be proud of!"

"You are not immortal like I am, Lita," Black Hat said, gritting his teeth to hide his anguish. "Those bullets were but a few millimeters away from being fatal!"

"Then make me a bulletproof suit! Give me more training or something! You can't stop me from getting hurt!"

"I _can_ if you aren't in any immediate danger."

Lita blinked slowly as she processed this sentence. "Is that…is that why you've been giving me the more menial chores lately? No feeding the plants or polishing the weaponry?"

"I was under the impression you disliked those chores," he said nonchalantly.

"That's not the point!" She was growing extremely impatient. "You hired me to be a villain! How am I supposed to do that when I'm just sitting on my butt doing paperwork?!"

"_Evil_ paperwork," he said pointedly.

Ignoring this comment, she continued her rant. "And why are you suddenly being so overprotective anyway? Don't want your _property _getting damaged?" She started to choke on her words as she felt the tears pushing against her eyeballs. "Is that…is that all I am to you? Some toy you can mess around with and then…throw away once it's broken? Am I useless now? Are you punishing me for it?"

Black Hat dug his claws into his armrests. It was becoming harder and harder to hold himself back.

"Or…are you bored of me?" Her eyes became watery, but she kept up her glare. "Is that it? You tired of my company? Is that why you stopped inviting me to lunch?"

The armrests were cracking. "Most employees would be _elated_ to have the paid time off."

"But I'm _fine_ now!" she screamed, gesturing to herself. "And none of what you said explains why you won't see me anymore! Is it because I messed up? Have I disappointed you? Is it because I talk too much? Do I annoy you? Don't I matter to you any—?"

"Don't," Black Hat snapped, knocking over the now armless chair as he stood, "for one second," he grabbed the gun from her hand before she could pull the trigger, "think," he held the ray up to her as he crushed it with ease and then tossed it aside, "that _you don't matter to me_!"

Lita's anger fell away in an instant, self-preservation taking over as she backed away.

"You think I give this kind of attention to just _anyone_?" he said, advancing towards her. "If you had been anyone else pointing that gun at me, _you'd be dead by now_." He spoke lowly, his demonic voice threatening to come through. "I could've let you die from those bullets, but _no_," he held up his finger, "I rushed you to the hospital, got you your own personal doctor," he emphasized each point by poking her in the chest, pushing her further back, "went out of my way to ensure no further harm came to you, and _this_ is how you repay me?!"

Her back hit the door. "But why do you even—?"

"You nearly _died_!" Grabbing her shoulders, he gave her a hard shake. "Do you not understand that?! Your soul would've been reduced to nothing but a shell of what you once were! Do you think I want that?! DO YOU THINK I'D BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO…?"

He trailed off as he finally started to hear his own words. Lita stared up at him wide-eyed, her heart pounding at his passionate declaration, and what it implied. His face softened, noting how close the two of them now were. His grip loosened a bit, though he hadn't pierced her skin, thankfully.

Once again, she looked upon him without fear. Confusion, perhaps, but no fear. With those same brilliant blue eyes that had dared to defy him from the very beginning. But that defiance was gone too. Her body was still in his grasp, making no effort to break free.

The foolish, trusting human. Didn't she realize he could kill her this very instant? Dig his claws into her shoulders, bring his mouth upon her throat and…and…caress it with his lips, run his hands along her curves, ravish her throat before reaching the ultimate destination of her lips…?

He wondered, from the way she was looking at him, if she would welcome such an act. After all, she wasn't struggling against him. And they were alone. The others had gone to bed. There would be nothing to stop them.

_Just one little taste_, he thought as he inched his face closer. _Just one…little…_

Before he could lose himself completely, Black Hat pushed himself away from Lita and turned his back towards her. He would not allow her to see the horrified look on his face.

"Leave," he whispered, pulling his coat around his body, despite how incredibly heated he was. "Now."

Lita should have heeded his warning. After all, she'd pushed her luck enough already by threatening him with the Disintegration Ray. She hadn't _really_ intended to disintegrate him. She'd just wanted answers. And she had them.

She was beginning to understand. The reason he'd been keeping her from dangerous situations was because he didn't want to see her hurt. Her being shot had scared him more than it had her, and he didn't want a repeat. He was starting to realize he cared about her, and that scared him even more.

Was that why he'd been avoiding her? He didn't want to face his feelings? Did he…was it possible he…?

"Are you deaf?" he said gruffly. "I said _leave_."

Determined, Lita straightened up and firmly said, "No."

He turned his head slightly, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm in no mood to play games, Lita."

"Neither am I," she said, taking a cautious step forward.

"Leave!" he said a little more loudly. "Leave now before I…before I hurt you."

That last part had sounded almost broken. It only convinced Lita to keep moving toward him.

"There you go again," she said. "Putting up your walls. Pushing me away like you push everyone away. And you wonder why people are afraid of you. You push them, scare them, never let anyone close enough to get to know you." She slowly raised her hand to touch his shoulder. "But _I_ do."

Upon feeling her fingertips, Black Hat flinched away with a huff. "You think you know me? Why? Because I tell you a few stories you don't even know are true? Because I…_pretend_ to tolerate your company?"

She could tell by his tone that he didn't mean it. Still, the words stung.

"If…that was all pretend," she said anxiously, "then tell me. Tell me I don't matter to you and I'll…I'll leave you alone. I'd rather hear the truth than wear rose-colored glasses."

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell the truth. He couldn't lie either.

Feeling like he was about to explode, Black Hat buried his head in his claws.

"Boss?" She reached for his shoulder again. "Are you…?"

Before she could touch him, Black Hat released an unearthly cry. Lita fell backwards as the room erupted into flames all around them, her hat blown right off her head.

"Boss!" Lita cried as she stood back up. "Calm down!"

He only continued to scream, his body flaring up as his frustration grew. The exit was blocked, so Lita could not escape the raging inferno.

Of all the men she could've fallen in love with, why did it have to be someone so difficult?

But she _did_ love him. Despite how stubborn and pushy he could be, she cared about him like she'd never cared about anyone. Even if he didn't feel the same way, she wanted him to know that she was here for him no matter what.

Not caring about third-degree burns, Lita rushed in behind the demon and threw her arms around his middle, catching him in a desperate embrace. The fire extinguished almost immediately.

"Maybe _you_ don't care," she whispered, pressing her face into his back, "but _I_ do." She tightened her grip on him to prove her point. "I'm not afraid of you."

Black Hat was completely frozen as he stared down at the arms ensnaring him. She was _touching_ him. Willingly. Affectionately. Her touch burned more than the fire, burning through his clothes, burning into his skin, burning the chill in his heart away.

He'd always hated hugs. He'd always hated _any_ sort of affectionate gesture. But now that someone was hugging him, now that someone was _touching_ him, he couldn't bring himself to stop it. Her intoxicating scent surrounded him, her warmth spreading all throughout his body. It took everything in him to resist the urge to spin around, return her embrace, press her flush against him and bring that tempting mouth of hers to his!

_More, more, more_, he thought. _Want more of her scent, more of her warmth, more of…more of…her._

He wanted their clothes to disappear. He wanted to feel her warm skin against his. He wanted to touch every part of her body, to make her moan in pleasure, to make her want him as much as he wanted…

Before he could give into these desires, Black Hat poofed away in a cloud of dust. Lita was left holding the empty air. She dropped her arms and hung her head in guilt, knowing she had pushed him too far.

* * *

Black Hat teleported straight into his shower. Not even bothering to undress, he turned the blue knob as far to the right as possible and allowed himself to be drenched in the freezing water. Anything to cancel out the unbearable heat coursing through his veins!

He rarely had fevers. He'd had the evil flu once, but if that's what this was, why wasn't he congested? And why did his loins feel like they were about to burst out of his trousers?

Flug's little doctor had misdiagnosed him. He _was_ ill! Even if he didn't know from what exactly, he couldn't keep going on like this.

Once he was soaked to the bone, Black Hat switched off the shower and stepped out of the bathroom into his bedroom. It was very dark, the most prominent piece of furniture being a king-sized canopy bed with black curtains, a red velvet comforter, and black satin sheets.

In a flash, his drenched suit and top hat were replaced with a silk red nightshirt and black nightcap. A black eyepatch now covered his empty eye socket, as it was more comfortable for sleep than a monocle. Exhausted from all that had transpired tonight, Black Hat collapsed into bed.

For the first few hours, he tossed and turned. As much as he tried to bring on sleep, his mind was consumed with thoughts of Lita. Her words, her face, how much he'd like to hold her right now, right here, in the softness of his bed…

He didn't realize he was bundling up his comforter, taking it into his arms and stuffing it between his legs.

Deciding that enough was enough, Black Hat rolled onto his back. Pressing his claw to his forehead, he used his powers of manipulation to magically knock himself into unconsciousness.

* * *

Lita stood outside the doors to Black Hat's bedchamber, staring at the sign hanging from the knobs: _Napping. Do Not Disturb Under ANY Circumstances_.

"I wouldn't worry about him," she heard Flug say behind her.

"It's been five days," she said, not taking her gaze off the door.

The scientist shrugged. "His record's two weeks."

"I thought he didn't sleep."

It was strange to think him to be in such a vulnerable state as sleep. Did he wear pajamas? Was his bed normal, or did he sleep on hot coals or spikes or something crazy like that?

"Not usually. Sometimes, he needs rest after overexerting himself." Flug snickered. "Or if he's extra cranky. Not sure which one it is this time."

Lita hung her head. "I think…I may have upset him."

Flug cocked his head. "Why would you think that?"

She slowly turned to him, not lifting her gaze. "I…kind of told him that…I care about him?"

His eyebrows shot up. "You told him _what_?!"

"I don't know! It all happened so fast! We were arguing, he set his office on fire, I hugged him—"

"You _hugged_ him?!"

"Yes! I know I shouldn't have, but I…he was…I thought…ugh!"

Groaning in exasperation, Lita slumped herself forward. Flug allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder. He wasn't going to press her any further on the subject. Whatever had happened between her and Black Hat, it had clearly taken a lot out of both of them. Perhaps, when the boss awoke, they would be able to put it all behind them. For now, Lita needed a friend to console her.

"There, there," Flug said, gently patting her on the back. "You want to go out and get some ice cream, even though it's winter?"

Without lifting her head, she said, "Shouldn't we ask the boss first?"

"You want to ask him _now_?" He pointed to the sign. "You just let _me_ deal with him when he wakes up."

Lita smiled. "I love you, Flug."

Knowing she meant it in a familial sense, Flug led her down the hall and said, "Love you too, sis."

* * *

The city was in flames. Buildings crumbled around him, burning planes fell from the sky, and human bodies rotted in the streets. Black Hat stepped on them nonchalantly, their bones crunching like cockroaches beneath his feet. He grinned approvingly at the glorious chaos surrounding him.

Hearing a bloodcurdling scream, Black Hat turned to see Lita standing in the middle of the street. She was splattered with blood, holding up the dripping, severed, masked head of a hero. A sinister smile graced her lips, the fire giving her face a gentle red glow.

"If I had known casual murder could be so fun," she said, looking down at the headless, caped body at her feet, "I would've tried it sooner."

Black Hat chuckled as he approached her. "Told you you'd like it."

She held the severed head out towards him. "Hungry, boss?"

He began salivating as he eyed the head. "Oh, _yes_."

Before he could reach for it, Lita tossed the head aside. "So am I."

Grasping his shirt, she pulled him down and kissed him. Black Hat's eye widened as she bit down on his bottom lip in a way that it hurt. He tried pulling away, only for her to ensnare his neck in her arms and pull harder, bringing them both to the ground.

The kiss broke upon impact, allowing Black Hat to push himself up. "What the hell do you think you're…?"

They had landed inside a pentagram. Not just _any_ pentagram, but _his_. Lita lay beneath him, suddenly clad in a clean white gown. Her bright blue eyes batted up at him innocently.

He couldn't bring himself to move.

"What's the matter, boss?" she said, tracing his arms with her soft, warm hands. "Don't you want me?"

Black Hat inhaled sharply as he felt her legs wrap around his hips. "I…I don't…I don't want…"

"Because I'm ready for you to take me." She pulled him down further so that their faces were but a breath away. "Are _you_ ready?"

He gulped. "I…I don't…know?"

"What's stopping you?" She whispered in his ear, "What's stopping you from taking what you _want_?"

This time, when their lips met, he didn't resist.

* * *

Black Hat sat up in bed and was met with two more surprises. For one, he was sweating. He _never_ sweated! It was nearly as cold as his skin, and it was only a few beads on his forehead, but it was sweat, nonetheless!

Looking under the covers, he found that his forehead wasn't the _only_ part of his body that was wet!

Screaming in horror, he scrambled out of bed and to his feet. He gripped the sides of his head as he began pacing the floor.

This couldn't be happening. Never, never, _never_ had he had a dream like _this_! Since his transformation, his dreams had been fewer with less need for sleep. In his early teenage years, he'd been visited by erotic visions as was expected at such an age, but _never_ about anyone in particular!

And never, after such a vision, had he wanted it to come _true_!

Of all the seven deadly sins, lust was the only one of which he'd been innocent, at least in the sexual sense. He'd been sincere when he'd told Lita rape was beneath him, but there was more to it than that. Even before he'd become a demon, the idea of sex hadn't held much appeal to him. He had thought it was simply disgust for his mother's occupation. Even so, very few women had attracted him. He'd experimented with a few, thinking perhaps his feelings would change after the deed was done, but the results had been…unsatisfactory.

Especially the first time.

At one point, he'd considered the possibility that it had been men he was attracted to. So, he had experimented with them as well. That had been even less pleasant.

He had told the other villains that love was a distraction and that sex served no purpose other than procreation. To dispel those rumors that he was simply "unable," Black Hat had simply blamed his lack of sexual impulses on him being a demon.

But here he was. Lusting. For a woman.

Was it lust, though? After all, this wasn't just _any_ woman. This was Adelita Gris. A mortal woman who had no supernatural abilities whatsoever, who was as stubborn as an ox, who could beat him at chess, who didn't know when to keep quiet, who was stupid enough to stand up to him even though he could kill her in an instant, who played the organ like a five-year-old, who had the appetite of a whale, who snored in her sleep, who despised shaving, who couldn't cook for her life, who was afraid of needles, who had the annoying habit of poking her nose into his personal business, who had this delusion that evil did not exist…who had the wit of a philosophe, who could fight like a beast, who could charm her way into even the most dangerous of villains' hearts, who had charmed her way into _his_.

She who was his equal in every way.

Black Hat had to grip his bedpost to steady himself from this overwhelming flood of emotion.

There was no use pointing out her faults, for he adored them. He adored _everything_ about her. She was imperfect, but that's what made her _Lita_. Just as _he _was imperfect. His hand covered his eyepatch.

Flug's little doctor had been right. There _was_ no cure for this disease! He would carry this to term.

When had this happened? When had all these _feelings_ begun? The ball? Paris? Their first chess match? The moment she'd rung his doorbell?

No. He hadn't fallen for her immediately. There'd been no one defining moment. It had happened gradually over time, now to a point where the only thing he could think about, the only person he desired to be around, was her.

His grip on the bedpost tightened, splintering the wood as he replayed the dream in his head. The imaginary feeling of her lips on his, his skin caressing hers, their legs entwining in heated union. There was no denying it any longer. He _wanted_ her. By the nine circles of Hell, he wanted her _badly_! He'd never wanted anyone like this before! Was this what it felt like to love someone? To desire one person's eternal embrace and no other's? He hadn't taken any pleasure in his other sexual encounters, but he wondered…would it be different with her?

"Lita," Black Hat whispered, clutching his chest, amazed to actually find a very rapid _heartbeat _underneath.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't just simply _take_ her! It would go against everything he'd ever believed in! Everything he'd ever worked for! Love was a weakness, a distraction, a trick to turn villains to the good side! He was _not_ good, he never _was_ good, he would never _be_ good! Not even for her!

Then he remembered something Lita had once said: _Things aren't as black and white as they seem. Even love isn't all that good._

It left him pondering for several minutes. Had that woman really influenced him _that_ much? After all, he was gentler with her than with any other member of the household, he'd given her milder punishments, he'd granted her favors he didn't do for the others, not to mention he'd saved her life more than once.

But did any of this make him _good_? After all, he was still pushing her to become a villain, and those favors had been in an effort to keep her satisfied and under his control, and in saving her life, he had also _killed_ for her, even threatened to blow up a hospital. Oh no, despite how much he cared for Lita, he hadn't lost his villainous qualities at all!

Love _hadn't_ turned him good. But a part of him wasn't necessarily evil anymore either. Lita had been right all along. Everything _wasn't_ all black and white. Everything, love especially, came in various shades of gray. But that didn't make him any less of a villain. Right now, he was a villain who wanted someone.

And when a villain wanted something, when _Black Hat_ wanted something, he took it.

He wasn't sure when he had teleported. Or if he had even teleported at all. But somehow, he'd ended up at Lita's bedroom door. It seemed his desire had taken control of his body. Without even realizing it, his hand was slowly rising to knock.

He was really doing this. He was knocking at her bedroom door. He could hear her stirring within. He could hear her switch on her bedside lamp. He could hear her slow, tired footsteps. He could hear the knob turning in her hand.

The door opened, and there she was. Black Hat hadn't been aware of the extremely late hour until now. Her hair was an absolute mess, as her ponytail had come slightly undone in her sleep. Her white pajama top was sagging over her shoulder. The lids drooped over her sapphire-like eyes, her hands rubbing at the dark circles beneath.

Even in her groggy state, the very sight of her brought warmth to his chest.

"Boss?" she groaned, blinking up at him. "W-What is it? Did you need something?"

Black Hat's mouth opened, but he found himself unable to speak as the reality of the situation came crashing down on him.

What was he _doing_?! This wasn't a dream! Lita was actually here! If he were to attempt to fulfill his fantasies now, there'd be consequences! If he were to steal one small kiss, or utter one single word of affection, there'd be no going back from it! His feelings would be revealed, and she'd know of his hypocrisy.

And what if she didn't feel the same way? Who was he kidding? Of _course_ she didn't feel the same way! She wasn't like Dementia. She was smart enough not to fall for a monster like him! And besides that, the woman had too much self-respect!

But…what if she did? Surely, in all their meaningful conversations, in all their time spent together, she had felt a connection as well. They were kindred spirits, born of the same mind. She'd dared to hug him, touch him, say that she cared about him. Was it possible that care went beyond the bond between boss and employee? And if this was the case, what then? That question seemed to scare him even more.

She cocked her head, her eyes scrutinizing him. He must've looked like a complete idiot, standing frozen with his mouth half open! But it was all he could do to keep himself from moving, from doing what he yearned to do.

_Sweet Satan, why does she have to look so _adorable_ in that nightwear?!_

The heat was spreading all throughout his body. Any minute now, she was going to say something annoyingly snarky yet disgustingly cute. He didn't think he'd be able to control himself if she did.

"You _do_ wear pajamas!" she exclaimed, squinting. "And is that a nightca—?"

That did it.

He lunged forward, practically tackling Lita as his mouth crashed into hers. A surprised squeak emitted from her throat as she was forced to step back into the room. Not caring about rejection anymore, Black Hat threw his arms around her, pulling her firmly against him. Stretching his leg back, he kicked the door closed. He bent her slightly backward as he leaned forward to accommodate for their difference in height, and so he could deepen the long-awaited kiss.

Her lips were even better than he had imagined, much better than the others he had tasted. They were sweet, moist, and sent an electrified tingle down his spine. They awakened a thirst unlike any he had ever known. _Much_ more intoxicating than bloodlust!

She was sure to overcome her shock soon, and rejection was inevitable. He had pounced on her without asking, after all. But he didn't care if this would end soon, as long as he got to enjoy this small taste of her.

Still half-awake, Lita was slow to process what was happening. This couldn't be real. There was no _way_ Black Hat was kissing her right now and holding her so firmly but tenderly, like she could disappear at any moment. This was another one of her dreams, albeit a very lucid one. It _had_ to be. This would _never_ happen in reality!

_Oh, well,_ she thought. _If it's a dream, might as well play along._

After all, if she couldn't have Black Hat in real life, she could at least have this dream version.

Closing her eyes, she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Black Hat's eye popped open in surprise. He had expected her to push him away, or at least resist. He hadn't expected her to actually _reciprocate_ his kiss!

But she was. She was moaning hungrily against his lips, her tongue begging entrance. Her left leg hooked around his right, urging that he be as close to her as possible.

He really thought she'd be smarter than this. But who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Her eager response fanned the flames of his desire. With a greedy growl, Black Hat opened his mouth, retracting his fangs in order to not risk piercing her succulent tongue. His forked tongue instantly entangled around hers. The content whimper told him that she liked it.

All the emotions that had been bottling up inside him came rushing forth. He couldn't stop. This was a pleasure far greater than anything he'd ever known! He needed more. He needed to indulge. He needed _her_.

_Yes, yes, YES, MY LOVE! Take me, devour me, make me your slave! Just be MINE, and I'll be YOURS forever!_

"Lita," he whispered against her lips, his claw moving to the thigh wrapped around his leg. "_My _Lita."

Meanwhile, Lita's mind was still in a haze. She didn't remember her other dreams feelings _this_ good. Or so…real. She felt everything. The cold but pleasant feeling of his skin, the rough wetness of his slithery tongue, the silkiness of his nightshirt, his left claw digging into her shoulder…

_Hold on. That actually HURT!_

She opened her eyes as alarming realization washed over her.

_Holy fuck, THIS IS REAL!_

Screaming, Lita used all her strength to push against Black Hat's chest. He was so caught off-guard by her scream that he released her. She saw the confusion in his face, and he saw the horror in hers.

Had she come to her senses then? Had she realized she'd been making out with a demon? He felt a twinge of hurt in his chest at the thought that she might indeed reject him. As much as he wanted her, he didn't think he could continue if she didn't want him. What had just occurred, the two of them locked in each other's embrace, pulling at each other eagerly, had been pure ecstasy. It wouldn't feel the same if she weren't willing.

"Oh god," she finally said, completely ignoring his rules on the G-word as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"I, um…" Black Hat gulped, unsure of how to explain this. "I was, err…"

"I'm not dreaming," she murmured, moving her hand away to stare at it. "I'm not dreaming, I'm not dreaming…"

Now he was even more confused. "Wait. You thought this was a…?"

His eye widened as he put the pieces together. Her inability to sleep, her complaining of nightmares, her acting nervous around him for seemingly no reason, her being upset for having ignored her, her embracing him when he'd lost his temper. Everything made sense now.

His villainous side took over as his mouth formed a toothy grin. Chuckling mischievously, Black Hat stuck one hand behind his back. With a wave of his finger, he quietly turned the lock of the door.

"Tell me, Miss Gris," Black Hat said, stepping slowly towards the hyperventilating woman. "These, err, _so-called_ nightmares you've been having, they wouldn't happen to have been about…me, would they?"

Looking up at him, Lita felt her nerves increase as he drifted closer. "I-I…um…"

"Because if you thought this was a dream," he said, leaning slightly forward, "you didn't seem…_bothered_ by it."

He was moving quicker now. Lita backed away, not watching where she was going, and had to grip the edge of her bed to keep herself from toppling backward.

"So tell me," he said, placing his hands on either side of her, "what exactly I did in these dreams," he whispered in her ear, "and I just might fulfill them."

She was shivering from both fear and desire. Her brain was still attempting to comprehend that Black Hat was actually here. In her bedroom. Right in front of her bed.

And he had just kissed her.

She gasped as his hand cupped her face. Her breath staggered as his fingers traced her jawline, his thumb brushing over her lips. These claws had killed people. Hurt people. Hurt _her_. Yet now, they were gentle, smooth, tender. And…not as cold as they usually were. Still below a human's average body temperature, but not freezing to a point where she could get frostbite. Did this mean he was running a fever or something? Was that why he'd been resting?

He was smiling, though his teeth were no longer showing. The smile looked docile, yet joyful. His one, predatory eye moved all around her face, taking in every detail.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, my dear Adelita," he said, her name dripping from his tongue like honey as he drew her face nearer, his eye closing. "I, too, have dreamed of this moment."

Lita almost let him kiss her again. Almost let her fantasies take wing. But everything was happening so fast and she still couldn't believe it was happening!

"No!" she cried, slapping his hand away.

Black Hat's eye opened. "No?"

He didn't sound angry. Just confused.

"No!" she said again, slipping away from him and heading for the door. "No, no, no, no! _¡Porque no!_ You can't…this can't be…you don't even like me!"

Black Hat laughed as he took her hand, turning her back to face him. "Oh, but Lita, didn't I tell you from the beginning that I liked you?"

"I didn't think you meant—"

"Well, it's true." He pulled her closer. "I like you _very_ much."

"B-But…" Lita wrenched her hand out of his hold. "Y-Your rules! You can't invol—"

"Funny thing about rules, my dear," he said, his smile not dropping as he stepped towards her. "They can be easily broken."

She shook her head. "N-No, this is crazy! You're…toying with me! Yes!" She pointed at him accusingly. "This is a joke, isn't it? Well, ha-ha, you got me good, boss!" Once she'd made it to the door, she fumbled for the knob. "W-Well, joke's over! N-Now if you'd kindly leave, I've got to get up in…"

The knob wouldn't turn. Panicked, she spun around and jerked the knob with both hands. She heard Black Hat chuckling behind her.

"T-This isn't funny, boss!" she hollered. "Unlock the door, or poof out of here right now, or I'll—"

His hand slammed beside her head. She whipped around to see him grinning down at her, his eye staring hungrily at her.

"Oh, but I can't leave now, dear." Before she could slip away, he thrust his other hand forward, trapping her between his arms. "We were just getting started."

Her panic was quickly turning into annoyance as she scowled hard at him. "This is borderline coercion, here!"

He only moved closer. "It's not coercion, if you willingly say yes."

She pushed against his chest. "I _haven't _said yes."

"Oh, but you will. You've made it quite _obvious_ that you want this as much as I do."

Her face reddened as her mind replayed the last few minutes. Black Hat chuckled as he moved his left hand towards her face.

"You really are adorable, sweetheart, when you're flustered like that."

"Now hold on a moment!" She snatched his wrist before he could touch her. "We're not doing _anything_ until you explain yourself!"

His teeth glinted in excitement. "So we _will_ be doing something?"

"Down, boy," she said firmly, pushing him an inch away. "W-Where's this even coming from?"

"Come now, Lita, is my affection for you really that hard to believe?"

"Uh…yeah! I mean you're always saying no love, no sex, no affection of any kind! And now you're out of the blue trying to _seduce_ me?! What are you trying to pull here?"

"Well," he murmured, his fingers flicking the end of her ponytail, "there are a _few_ things I'd like to pull…"

Gasping, she slapped him hard in the face. This only widened his grin.

"Oh, ho, ho!" He laughed as he leaned closer. "I do _love_ it when you're fiery!"

"Be serious!" She stomped her foot angrily. "What possible reason could you have for doing all this?! I mean it's not like you…I mean you've never…you've never even said I was—"

"Beautiful?"

Her scowl disappeared. "W-What?"

"I know I never said it." His hand moved to her face again and she did not stop him this time. "And I will admit, I've been impartial to human beauty. Even when I was human myself." He took a few strands of hair between his talons. "But you…my darling Lita…I find you…every _part_ of you," he whispered, "to be _most appealing_."

His words sounded sincere, leaving Lita speechless. She wanted to believe him.

"But it's not your beauty that draws me to you." He smirked. "Though I've yet to see a creature as alluring. What I truly admire about you is your spirit, your wit, your strength, the way you look upon me without fear. You are an amazing woman, Lita. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you."

As he drew closer, she turned her face away. "How…how do I know you're not lying?"

His smiled dropped, genuinely hurt by this question. "What reason would I have to lie about something like this?"

"I-I don't know!" She threw her hands in the air. "To…to control me, or something?! To make me l-love you so that I never leave?! To turn me into a nutcase like Dementia?!"

Grabbing her shoulders, he looked her sternly in the eye. "I've told you countless times, I've never cared for Dementia!"

"But she cares for _you_!" A new fear arose within her. "Holy shit, if she finds out about this—"

"She _won't_! _No one_ has to know about this! This is no one's business but ours! Oh, Lita, can't you see how much I need…?"

A familiar scent caused him to pause. He was _really_ looking at Lita now, looking at the wide terror in her gorgeous, blue eyes. Those eyes that were directed at him. And she was trembling. Trembling in his grasp.

"You're…you're afraid," he said, unbelieving.

Raising her arms, she pushed his aside. "No shit, Sherlock."

She was actually afraid of him right now. It was what he'd wanted from the very beginning. But it wasn't supposed to happen _now_, not while he was pouring his heart out to her! He glanced down at his hands in shock. He had taken this too far.

"I-I…I'm sorry," he choked, stepping away from her. "I…don't know what…I was…"

This behavior from him was even _more_ puzzling. He looked like he was genuinely disgusted with himself. Lita could see it in his face.

"I…I shouldn't have…I'll just…"

He reached for the doorknob, but her hand grabbed it first. He looked at her in confusion and saw sympathy in her eyes.

"Do…do you _really_ want to?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Leaning toward her, he said in a low, pleading voice, "_Yes_."

His answer sent a chill up her spine.

"I-I…" Her cheeks blushed as she looked down. "I-I do…too."

Smiling in triumph, Black Hat moved closer.

"But we shouldn't!" Without raising her eyes, she moved a hand between them. "I mean…you being a demon aside, you're also my boss! I-It would be inappropriate! Not to mention y-you're _way_ older than me though I guess you're immortal so it doesn't matter and I'm an adult anyway but still don't you think we should think about this before we do…any…thing…?"

She trailed off as she felt his hand on her cheek once again. Slowly, he lifted her face towards his. His smile was small, but sincere, and his half-lidded gaze was filled with desire and care.

"The way I see it, my darling," he said softly, "I'm a man, you're a woman, both well past the age of consent. _You_ want it. _I _want it." His thumb traced her lips. "What's holding us back?"

Black Hat could hear her heart thumping wildly, keeping time with his. She was still trembling, though it was not from fear, for that scent had faded away.

This was really happening. Black Hat was in her bedroom. Touching her. Caressing her. Asking her to come lay with him.

And she wanted to. She loved him and, even though he hadn't said the L-word, it seemed like the feeling was mutual. She'd already shared so much with him, but there was one last thing she still hadn't shared. He wouldn't hurt her. She trusted him not to hurt her.

Cautiously, she closed the distance between them. Her kiss started off softer than his, but Black Hat found he liked this one better. Because this time, he was certain that she felt as he did.

She noted how his fangs seemed to be missing. He had gotten them out of the way just for her. This confirmed that as hungry as he was for her, he had no desire to harm her. He tasted like barbecue. She didn't know if it was due to his diet, his flaming tantrums, or both. Either way, it was a taste she found delectable.

Before he could deepen the kiss, she broke away. For a moment, he thought she was hesitating, until she took his hands and led him towards the bed.

They were doing this. They were _really_ doing this! They were going to engage in that age-old dance that had enticed the first man and woman, and all the lovers to follow. Black Hat's heart thumped in anticipation as Lita sat down on the bed.

Hooking her arm around his neck, she pulled him in for another kiss. His claws caressed her forearms as he slowly bent her backwards. Once he was on top of her, one claw wandered down her front, sliding beneath her shirt.

Suddenly, she flinched. Black Hat pulled away and saw that her eyes were wide in astonishment.

"What's the matter?" he asked in concern.

"N-Nothing." She shook her head. "It's just that…for the first time, I feel…I finally feel…"

Her lips curled into a smirk. What she whispered next sealed both their fates.

"_Villainous_."

* * *

**"The Point of No Return" from "The Phantom of the Opera" (if the title hadn't already implied that)**

**"A Dangerous Game" from "Jekyll and Hyde"**

**"Beneath a Moonless Sky" from "Love Never Dies"**

**"As Long As You're Mine" from "Wicked"**

**I had written this chapter ages ago and was SO impatient to get to this part! Hard to believe I've been working on this story for over a year now and it took forty chapters to get here!**

**But the story isn't finished yet...**


	41. As Long As You're Mine

**A short chapter, but I know you were all eager to see what happened next...**

* * *

Black Hat continued to hold Lita even after she'd fallen asleep. He just couldn't bring himself to move from this position. The two of them snuggled comfortably in her bed, his arms wrapped around her soft, lovely body; her head nestled into his chest.

He'd never felt so at peace.

It was hard to believe how they had come to be like this. A year ago, he'd been more or less content with his villainous existence, even if occasionally bored. He had spent many sleepless nights aimlessly searching for a way to pass the time. He'd never thought the simple act of holding her and watching her sleep could be enough to keep him enraptured throughout the night.

He had almost forgotten that they were both naked. Almost.

That part was even more difficult to believe. Beings had declared their affection for Black Hat before, not just Dementia. Monster that he was, people with dark desires found him charismatic. He'd experimented with a few of those beings, for no other interest than to appease his curiosity. But never had he lain with someone he adored to this high of a degree.

Even so, Lita's willingness had truly astonished him. She'd teased him before, as he had her. He had taken it for playful banter or a way to distract him during their sparring matches. But from her eager response to their first kiss, he could tell that she too had been holding back her feelings for quite a while. He wondered if it had been as torturous for her as it had been for him.

Whatever had been the cause for this miracle, Black Hat decided not to question it. He just listened to the delicate snores of the beauty beside him, one claw combing through the hair that at some point had come out of its ponytail, the other lightly tracing the scratches he'd made on her back.

Before things had escalated last night, Lita had insisted that there be no biting, but hadn't objected to any other sort of roughness. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't exactly a lamb in bed either, enough to suggest that this wasn't her first time. If he wasn't a fast healer, he'd have similar scratches on him right now. The possessive side of him looked upon those marks with pride that he had claimed her as his own. The part that cared for her wellbeing, however, didn't like the idea that he had hurt her, even though she hadn't complained. Regardless, he vowed to be gentler next time.

_Next time._ That was never a thought that had crossed Black Hat's mind after performing an act like this. But he was thinking about what they could do differently, other places they could touch, other forms he could take…

The demon shook his head, knowing that they had work to do in the morning, and the others would grow suspicious if the two of them were mysteriously absent for the day. Although maybe afterwards… Could he wait that long?

It was like the first time he'd murdered someone. Once he tried something he enjoyed, he couldn't get enough of it. Only instead of doing it with some random victim, he imagined doing it with her and only her.

Black Hat had broken his biggest rule ever. And yet, he found he didn't care, for the person he treasured above anyone else was his. It was one thing owning her soul, but to be granted the honor of possessing the rest of her instilled more joy in him than possessing all the riches in the world, which he practically did.

But he would be patient. For now, he would let his beloved rest. It had been one hell of a night for both of them, and he imagined she would have questions when she awoke.

A few minutes before her alarm would ring, Black Hat left a chaste kiss on her forehead before reluctantly prying his arms from around her. Sliding quietly out of the bed, he looked down at the shreds of clothing littering the floor. He smirked at how eager they'd both been to get undressed. Snapping his fingers, he magically reassembled Lita's pajamas and had them appear on her person. Another snap put him in his usual attire. The third teleported him out of the room.

His first thought was to destroy all the camera footage documenting last night's events before anyone else could see it.

* * *

Lita's bed smelled different, and felt warmer somehow. Like a campfire. The next thing she noticed as she switched off the alarm on her phone and sat up was that her hair had come undone. Her body ached, a stinging sensation in her back and arms, and a stiffness between her legs.

Yawning, she crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. As she stripped for the shower, she saw the scratches on her arms. Not remembering how they'd gotten there, Lita examined herself in the mirror. Upon turning, she discovered several more scratches on her back. They weren't deep, but she would have to disinfect them so they wouldn't become scars. They were grouped into sets of four, resembling claw marks.

Then the events of last night came rushing back to her like a forgotten dream. Black Hat had come to her room—in a nightgown and cap, no less—had kissed her, declared his affection for her and…and…

_Shit._ She'd really done it. She'd slept with her boss. Slept with a demon. Slept with _Black Hat_! Lita really should've felt ashamed, but wasn't. Just at a loss for what this meant.

Had last night been a fluke? A one-night stand? Black Hat certainly felt _something_ for her, but…he hadn't been there when she'd awoken. Had he already gotten his fill of her? Or…could they possibly do it again? Were they in a relationship now? She couldn't tell anyone about this, that much was obvious.

Or had she been played for a fool? If so, Black Hat _was_ the cruelest being alive. After all, he knew about her demisexuality. Didn't he realize how much last night meant to her?

Lita took a deep breath. Next time they were alone together, she would confront him and demand he tell her what she was to him. Because if this _had_ been a one-time thing, she would have every reason to distance herself emotionally from him and just go back to the professional relationship they'd shared before.

Unless she was pregnant. Oh hell, could that happen?! Her hand went to her stomach in panic. In the spontaneity of it all, she hadn't thought to ask about protection! Did demons carry STDs?! Was she carrying the Antichrist?! Was some parasitic creature going to come bursting out of her stomach?!

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous," Lita muttered, cradling her head in her hands. "If there was any danger in this, he would've told you, right?"

She paused. _No. No, he wouldn't._

"J-Just calm down," she said to herself as she walked into the shower. "Just clean yourself off, find him and talk to him. You're both adults. You can talk!"

But as she let the cold water fall onto her skin, she couldn't help but recall all the places he had touched her last night with those long, sharp, threatening claws. And how much she had _liked_ it.

* * *

Still in half a daze, Lita came to breakfast in a turtle neck. The others were already at the table. It must've been Dementia's turn to cook this morning, because Flug and 5.0.5. were eating cereal while Dementia was scarfing down a bowl of…some icky black mush. Lita poured herself some Cocoa Puffs, skipping the milk, before joining them.

"What kept ya, kid?" Dementia asked, slamming down her bowl for a moment. "Catch some extra z's this morning?"

Lita nodded slowly, afraid to look anyone in the eye as she shakily took a spoonful of cereal. She feared if she did, they would know what she had done. What would they think of her? Dementia would go ballistic, Flug would be mortified, and 5.0.5.…well, he was probably too innocent to even know about this sort of thing.

It was a good thing Black Hat never dined with them. Lita wasn't sure she was ready to face him just yet.

She was just three spoonfuls into her cereal when she heard sniffing. Turning, she found Dementia suddenly next to her, pressing her nose into her hair.

"What are you _doing_?" Lita said, shooing her away.

"You smell," the mutant said, cocking her head suspiciously, "_different_ today."

Lita pretended to focus on her bowl. "M-Might be my new shampoo."

"Nah, that's not it." She leaned in towards the smaller woman's neck, inhaling deeply. "Barbeque, brimstone, rotten eggs, you kinda smell like…" She recoiled. "Black Hat?"

Lita glanced around in panic. Now the guys were staring at her curiously. She had to come up with a lie quick.

"He, uh, let me use his shampoo!"

Dementia narrowed her eyes. "He doesn't have any hair."

Lita forced a laugh. "Did I say shampoo? I meant body wash!"

Flug tilted his head. "Why would the boss lend you his—?"

"I was out, okay?!" She slammed down her spoon. "He was there, I asked! A man can lend a woman his body wash, it's not weird!" She looked around for a subject change and spotted the fruit bowl in the center of the table. "_Híjole_, I could go for a peach right now!"

As she reached for a peach, her sleeve went up slightly, revealing the fresh incisions decorating her wrist.

"Where'd you get those scratches?" Flug asked in concern.

Forgetting about the peach, Lita retracted her hand. "Punishment! For, uh…stealing the boss' body wash!"

The scientist stared at her. "I thought you said he _lent_ it to you?"

Her cheeks flushed red. "Okay, so I stole it! Like villains do! Why you asking so many weird questions?"

She made a mental note to work on her lying techniques.

"Hang on," Dementia said with a growl. "You were in Black Hat's _bathroom_?"

"Uh…" Lita snapped her head towards the doorway. "Boss, when did you get here?"

Everyone turned towards the doorway, allowing Lita to snatch up her bowl and slip out the back door before anyone caught on. She finished her breakfast in the bathroom where no one would disturb her.

* * *

After breakfast, Lita had been assigned to assist Flug in the lab. It made her a little glad to see that Black Hat had listened to her concerns the other night. At the very least, he was being less overprotective in letting her return to her usual tasks. It made her wonder if he truly _did_ care for her.

Or was this because she had slept with him? Had she become the girl who slept with her boss to get what she wanted out of a job? No, he had listened to her before, and he hadn't asked for any…_special_ favors then. He wasn't the type to hide his selfish intentions, so why should he start hiding them now?

"Lita?" Flug said.

"Hmm?"

"I asked for seven-eighths." He emerged from the unfinished teleportation chamber, holding up a wrench. "This is _five_-eighths."

"Oh!" Snapping out of her thoughts, Lita reached into the toolbox and pulled out the right size. "Sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Flug asked as they swapped wrenches. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm fine!" she squeaked. "Just, um…didn't get much sleep last night!" That was half-true. "Not like I was, uh, doing anything else or anything! J-Just, uh, insomnia! Yeah! You know how it is!"

The dark circles under her eyes were enough to make her story plausible.

"Do you want to try my sleeping pills?" he offered. "Formulated them myself! Guaranteed to knock you out for a full eight hours of rest!"

Lita knew it would be suspicious if she didn't refuse. "Y-Yeah! Sure! Sounds great! Should really help me—"

"How's the teleportation chamber coming along?"

Upon hearing the gruff voice, Lita squeaked and dropped the five-eighths wrench. She could feel his ever-looming presence behind her.

Flug didn't find her reaction out of the ordinary and responded, "J-Just a few minor adjustments, sir, and we can start the tests!"

Lita could feel Black Hat's eye burning into her back as he said, "How long until you're finished?"

"At this rate," the scientist said, turning back to the machine, "I'd say about, oh, fifteen minutes?"

"If you don't require Miss Ladrona's assistance," Black Hat said, placing his ungloved claw on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen, "I should like to see her in my office."

The low tone in this request made her scared to turn around and face him. "N-Now?"

"_Now_. We have…much to discuss."

She shivered as his other claw traced up her spine. It wasn't an unwelcome touch, but it brought back memories of the night before.

Flug turned back to his boss, stunned to see him touching Lita in an…_unusual_ way, grinning mischievously as his eye focused on her. The scientist was especially concerned seeing her so nervous and thought for a moment that she might be in trouble. Catching Flug's gaze, Black Hat frowned and quickly retracted his claws.

"N-No," Flug finally replied. "I should be able to—"

"Good." As Black Hat passed by Lita, he whispered in her ear, "Five minutes, Miss Ladrona."

Lita's face went completely red as he slinked out of the lab.

"What'd you do?" Flug asked.

"What?!" She gripped her arms. "W-We didn't do anything! What makes you think we did something?!"

He blinked. "To get in trouble, I mean."

"Oh." She looked away in embarrassment. "N-No. Yes? P-Probably about…the body wash! Yeah, he's still, uh, really mad about that!" She began backing out of the lab. "I should, uh, not keep the boss waiting! I'll, uh, see ya!"

Turning on her heel, she raced out before Flug could grow any more suspicious. She didn't stop until she arrived at the foreboding double doors.

It was clear that Black Hat wanted to talk about last night. What would he say? That it had been a one-time thing? That it had never happened? That he hadn't enjoyed himself? The possible outcomes of the conversation caused her to shiver. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if it turned out she had given herself to a manipulator again.

Determined, Lita squared her shoulders. Whatever he had to say, she would hear him out, and then he would hear her out. She knew how she felt, and it was _far_ too late to hide it from him anymore. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the doors, heard his affirmation to come in, and opened them up.

"Boss?" she called as she stepped inside.

The big red chair was facing towards the window. Assuming he sat there, she approached it.

"B-Boss, I…I know what this is about. And I just want you to know that—"

The doors slammed and Lita yelped as she found herself ensnared from behind by the demon's arms.

"So glad you could come, my dear," Black Hat whispered, running his claws up her arms.

Before Lita could get caught up in his tempting touch, she turned her head and said, "Boss, about…about last night—"

"Enjoyed it as much as I did?"

Lita opened her mouth, but paused as he took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"That's…" She blushed fiercely. "That's not important!"

"Everyone kept telling me how _exhilarating_ it could be when you meet the right woman," he said as his other claw snaked around her middle, "but I never imagined it could be so _fun_."

"Listen, boss." Before his claw could reach her chest, she snatched it up. "I know I…I know I didn't…" She stepped out of his hold, yet he continued to hold her hand captive. "I'm not the kind of girl who has…one-night stands with her boss and—"

She squeaked as he yanked her hand, pulling her into his chest.

"Who said anything about a one-night stand?" Black Hat whispered as he cupped her chin.

Lita blinked up at him. "Wait. You…wanna do it _again_?"

Nodding, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Mmm-hmm."

She watched in bewilderment as he kissed the inside of her palm. "H-Here? Now?"

The lid fell over his eye as he looked at her. "Is that a problem?"

She gulped as his lips moved from her hand to her wrist. "N-No, I… Hold on!" She wrenched her hand away. "B-Before you start anything, I…I gotta know…"

Her head lowered. "Are you…are you doing this to…I don't know, manipulate me, or…do you…do you really want this?"

"Oh, believe me," Black Hat spoke softly, threading his talons into her ponytail. "I _want_ this."

She rested her hands on his chest, only now noticing that he'd removed his trench coat. As he continued to stroke her hair, her finger traced his tie, tempted to tug on it. Her other hand moved along his shirt, remembering the muscles that lay beneath.

"And something tells me," he said with a chuckle, "_you_ want it as well."

Shaking her head, Lita pushed herself as far back as she could, but Black Hat's hold on her was tight.

"You're a villain," she said flatly. "You make a living off cheating others. So how…how do I know you're not doing the same with me? How do I know you're not lying right now?"

Black Hat frowned. "You don't. But there's one thing you can guarantee as the truth." His claw returned to her face, gently caressing her cheek. "I like you, Adelita. _A lot_. And last night," he said as he drew her face closer to his, "was the most fun I've had in _eons_."

Her breath became heavy as his lips brushed against hers. "It was…fun for me too."

She didn't protest as his lips moved down to her throat, one talon pulling down on her turtle neck. "You've done it before, I could tell."

She nodded slowly. "Paulo and I had…been together a while."

The kissing stopped a moment and Lita worried that she had killed the mood.

"But," she said, sliding her hands onto his shoulders, "he had nothing on you, boss."

Chuckling, Black Hat whispered in her ear, "Wasn't as interesting, was he?"

Lita smirked. "Must be the shapeshifting."

Returning his lips to hers, Black Hat pulled her tighter against him. _Shit, why does he have to be such a good kisser?!_

"So you really…?" Lita tried to say between kisses. "Am I…? Do you…?"

"Yes, yes, _yes_," he moaned against her lips. "Yes to _everything_."

She would've been content with that answer, but then her eye caught the security camera in the corner.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as she backed away. "The cameras!"

Just then, the camera burst into flames.

"What cameras?" Black Hat said, pulling her back into the kiss.

"I'm not…" She struggled to get a word in. "I'm not gonna…end up carrying the Antichrist, am I?"

He laughed at that. "One, I told you to stop comparing me to Satan. Two, as far as I know, I'm infertile."

She blinked. "As far as you—?"

He cut her off with another kiss. But she wasn't done with him.

"Just so you know," she said, shoving his face away with her hand, "if anything _does_ come out of this, I'm gonna hold _you_ responsible!"

"Why waste time thinking about the future, _querida_?" Black Hat said, sliding his claw under her shirt and up her back. "When something _beautiful_ is happening in the here and now?"

Lita stood frozen as he ran his claw along her spine. For a moment, Black Hat worried that he may have pushed too far.

Then she closed her eyes and whispered, "Could you…could you do that again?"

He cocked his head. "Do what, my dear?"

She beamed. "Say…say something in Spanish? Your voice sounds…really husky like that."

With a chuckle, Black Hat brought her closer and whispered, "_Me gustas mucho, mi cariña. __Estás para comerte_."

The meaning behind that phrase and the way it was said caused Lita to lose all control. "_Yo también, mi amor_."

The language had the same effect on Black Hat. Crashing his lips into hers, he scooped her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his hips as he carried her. With one arm, he effortlessly cleared his desk and lay her on top.

Neither of them knew where this was going. But in this moment, when the two of them were happy in each other's embrace, neither of them cared.

* * *

**Don't forget this is rated T.**

**Google those Spanish phrases at your own expense.**


	42. Prized Possession

**Little bit of fluff before plot moves forward.**

* * *

Black Hat had fallen back into the habit of popping up everywhere Lita went, though instead of scaring her, he had completely different intentions. Lita would be going to the closet to get some supplies, only for a black claw to pull her in and she wouldn't emerge again for at least ten minutes. She'd be taking a shower and a minute later hear a knocking on the sliding door. She would just be getting into bed when he'd appear beside her. It had come to a point where she hadn't bothered putting on pajamas.

She didn't mind it, even if his private visits were becoming more and more frequent. He was never forceful when he took her and waited until she gave the okay before removing both their clothes. He'd even become gentler, not leaving as many scratches as the first time.

He was also inviting her to lunch again, though she would rarely get to finish it. He had put her desk back into his office, though they would hardly get any work done. He had restarted her physical training, though their one-on-one sessions would quickly escalate into another form of wrestling entirely.

It was strange to think that once upon a time, Black Hat would have recoiled at any sort of affectionate touch. Now he couldn't keep his claws off her. Lita knew it wasn't uncommon for couples to get passionately active after their first night together. It was all new and exciting and she was just as curious to see where this would lead as he was.

But there was also that tiny twinge of doubt that kept persisting in the back of her brain. While Lita was thrilled that Black Hat wasn't afraid to act on his feelings anymore, it still seemed like he was holding back, at least where talking was concerned. He hadn't said much about how he felt about her since their first time. Most of their private conversations would start with, "May I?" and end with, "Please do."

He hadn't even said he loved her. Then again, she hadn't exactly said it yet either. Or perhaps it was too early in the relationship for that? When she'd been with Paulo, she'd said it before their first time, he'd said it after their third. It had been at least the fifteenth for her and Black Hat, though she had lost count by now.

Lita felt like she shouldn't worry. After all, if he didn't care for her, why risk breaking his own rule? Of course, their relationship still remained a secret, even from the rest of the household. Which was fine, as she wasn't quite ready to face how her friends would react.

Unless…the whole Rule 10V3 thing was just a cover. For someone who banned sexual acts, Black Hat seemed pretty knowledgeable on the subject. Though Lita supposed he _had_ been raised in a brothel. Or was the rule just some extreme form of playing hard to get? Had there been others like her before?

It wasn't that the sex was bad. Hell, it was _fantastic_. How many women could claim that they'd done it with a shapeshifting demon? Lita just missed the moments she and Black Hat would just talk or sit in silence enjoying each other's company. She wanted to know how deep his feelings ran, or if he still respected her. At the very least, she wanted to get some actual work done without him pouncing on her two or three times a day.

One day, she finally got up the courage to say, "Okay, clearly, we're gonna have to set some ground rules here."

"How's that?" Black Hat said as he absentmindedly left kisses along her throat.

"Well, for one thing, we just made love atop the blueprints for the museum you want me to rob."

He stopped and looked down at the now wrinkled, soiled blueprints that lay beneath her naked body. His cheeks darkened slightly.

"Yes, well," he said as he crawled off her. "We may have gotten a _bit_ carried away."

"We?" Lita said as she climbed off the desk. "_You_ were the one who kept sliding his claw under my shirt!"

Black Hat smirked as his eye raked over her. "Yes, but I recall that _you_ were the one groping my arse."

Rolling her eyes, she gestured down to the shreds of clothing on the floor. "Do you mind?"

With a snap of his fingers, Lita's clothes were reassembled and folded into her hands. She groaned at the fact that he hadn't made them appear directly onto her body.

"I'm just saying," she said as she started putting her clothes back on, ignoring the fact that he was watching her, "don't you think the others are suspicious enough with us disappearing for hours on end?"

"If you're worried about getting caught," Black Hat said, pointing to the fried security camera in the corner of the office, "I've already taken care of that. And remember, I always teleport in and out of your room, so even if they happen to glance at the hallway camera, they won't know I was even in there."

"Not the point." Having finished with her underwear, she grabbed her shirt next. "At the very least, shouldn't we limit…_this_ to outside of work hours?" She gestured to the littered floor. "Hard to fill out paperwork when it's scattered everywhere."

"Fair point." He approached her as she pulled her shirt on over her head. "I suppose I could settle for…nighttime and lunch?"

She stuck her head through, slightly startled to see him suddenly in front of her, but did not show it. "I need to eat at _some_ point."

He grinned toothily. "_After_ lunch then?"

She did her best not to turn into putty from that grin of his. "We'll see." As she was putting on her pants, her eyes fell upon the scratches on her legs. "Also…not like it hurts that much, but…Flug's been noticing the, uh, marks you've been leaving on me. I can't keep wearing turtlenecks forever, you know."

Black Hat shrugged. "Just say you were being punished."

"That's the thing." She hoisted her pants up. "You _never_ punish me physically. And he knows that." She turned away from him as she buttoned and zipped. "And about you teleporting into my room, do you think you could give me a warning or something? I'm not as DTF around the clock as you are."

"Can I help it if I find your body intoxicating?"

She stiffened as she felt his claw on her shoulder. From the way his body was pressing against her back, she could tell he hadn't made any effort to get changed yet.

"Though I suppose you are right," Black Hat said, Lita masking her disappointment as he stepped back. "You_ have_ been shirking your responsibilities."

"And whose fault is that?" she said, facing him with her arms crossed.

He was _still _naked as he crossed his own arms. "I don't recall you _objecting_ to our…activities."

"Only because you're so damn _clingy_."

As she poked him in his bare chest, she felt an electric shock in her finger and found herself staring at those dark muscles.

"Like what you see?" Black Hat said, gently pulling her into an embrace.

Somehow, her hands ended up on his chest once again. "Come on, boss, I _just_ got dressed!"

"Just say the word," he said, raising his fingers in preparation for a snap, "and I'll remedy that."

She opened her mouth to speak, only for his mouth to stop her. Before she could melt into his kiss, she pulled as far back as she could, for it was impossible to escape his hold.

"B-Boss, uh…" Formalities suddenly seemed inappropriate. "B-Black Hat?"

"Yes?" he replied, his claw clasping the back of her neck.

It was obvious he planned to go in for another kiss, but Lita had to speak her mind before he could.

"This…this isn't _all_ you want from me, is it?" She gestured between the two of them. "I mean…I don't _mind_ it, but…well, I only ever do this sort of thing when I…I mean…do you…do you even lo—?"

Once again, she was cut off by his lips. She gave a displeased moan, indicating she wouldn't let this go any further without a proper answer. But Black Hat wasn't used to this type of emotion. He didn't know how to put it into words. He had thought he'd made it clear to her. After all, he was not the demon to lay with just any being.

But after centuries of distancing himself from romance, he couldn't bring himself to say the L-word just yet.

So, as he pulled away, he caressed her cheek and whispered, "I said you were the most remarkable being I'd ever known and I meant it. Does that answer your question?"

Lita sighed, knowing this was probably the best she was going to get out of him. "For now, I guess."

She gasped as she felt his claw on her thigh, slowly lifting it towards his.

"If this has become too…extraneous for you," he said in a growly yet seductive tone, "I could be gentler."

She tried not to squeak as his other claw played with a strand of her hair. "Won't that kill you?"

He chuckled. "Not when it's you."

With that, he pulled her in for another kiss. This time, Lita closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of his slithering tongue entwining with hers. She could feel his claws resisting the urge to dig into her skin, and how eager his body was to join with hers again.

_Damn it._

She broke the kiss just long enough to say, "Snap those fingers, would you?"

* * *

When Lita woke up in her bed, she was alone again. He was never there when she awoke. Then again, Black Hat didn't sleep very often, so it was understandable if he got up before she did. He had kept his word. There were no new scratches on her this time, and she had felt him holding back throughout the night.

Still, she wondered if he had truly listened to their conversation yesterday.

Lita went into the kitchen with no expectations for the day, until she was met with a loud, "SURPRISE!"

She jumped back and looked up to see 5.0.5., Flug and Dementia holding their arms to their sides, grinning excitedly. On the table in front of them was a huge stack of what looked like pancakes covered in cake frosting and sprinkles. The three wrapped boxes and the giant card propped up beside it caused her eyes to widen. She quickly got out her phone to check the date.

It was. The eighteenth of January.

"Happy Birthday, Lita!" Flug exclaimed.

"Did we surprise ya?" Dementia asked, jumping up and down. "Huh, huh, huh?!"

"Sure did," Lita said with a laugh. "With everything going on, I didn't even remember my own birthday! How did you guys even know?"

"I took your wallet when you first came here, remember?" Flug said. "We don't normally celebrate birthdays here, but 5.0.5. insisted we at least make you breakfast and then Dementia got a gift so then 5.0.5. and I agreed that we should also—"

"Not that anyone gets _me_ anything on _my _birthday!" Dementia said with a huff.

"That's because _your_ birthday is on April Fool's Day." He narrowed his eyes. "The only thing we want to get _you_ on that day is a taste of your own medicine! And it's hard to celebrate _anything _when you booby-trap the house!"

The mutant shrugged. "Some girls like pony rides on their birthday, I like booby traps."

"You guys didn't have to," Lita said as she sat down, though truly touched by the gesture.

"Yeah, well," Flug said, rubbing the back of his neck, "it was the least we could do after…well, you've really brought…that is, we—"

"What the nerd's _trying_ to say is," Dementia said, coming around to give Lita a suffocating hug, "you're pretty swell, kid! You've become like the glue that holds us all together!"

"Broo!" 5.0.5. said.

"He said that we, uh," Flug said, his neck turning red, "l-like you…too."

Lita felt like she was about to cry. All her past birthdays had been spent with her parents and then later just with her father. She'd never had a birthday party, let alone any friends to celebrate with. Although this wasn't technically a party, it was more than she could've ever asked for.

After eating the cake-like pancakes, Lita opened her presents. 5.0.5. had given her a big pink teddy bear. Dementia had given her a pair of clip-on spider earrings—though she had insisted _real_ earrings would be cooler if Lita would just let her pierce her ears. Flug's gift was a little more intricate. At first, it just looked like a regular, silver, digital watch, until he explained its many functions.

"This orange button records audio, this red one activates a laser—be _very_ careful with that—this black one sends out an alert to us, should you ever find yourself in a sticky situation."

"What's this button do?" Lita asked, pointing to a green one on the side.

"Oh. That one makes it glow in the dark."

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I…I _really_ don't know what to say."

Flug shrugged. "Well, I figured after what happened last time, you could use some extra equipment, just in case we're not there to—oomph!"

She nearly knocked the air out of him with a hug. "Thank you so much! This is the best birthday I've ever had!"

5.0.5. took this as his cue to scoop them all up into his arms. Even Dementia was happy to get into the group hug.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

At Black Hat's booming voice, the gang broke apart and faced the demon in the doorway. While the others saluted, Lita couldn't help the sheepish smile as she locked gaze with him. He resisted the urge to smile back, but in his gaze, reminded her of the secret the two of them shared.

"S-Sir!" Flug said as he shook anxiously. "W-We were just…it's Lita's birthday and—"

"I don't care what day it is!" the boss barked. "You're all late for work! And as for _you_, Miss Ladrona…"

Lita's face turned red as he marched up and grabbed her arm tightly, though not enough to harm her. Once again, his claws were gloveless and warm. By now, she had learned that this was an indication that he was in the mood to touch her.

"Come with me," he said gruffly as he dragged her out of the kitchen. "I have a special assignment for you."

She knew he was only acting forceful because the others were watching. Glancing back, she saw that they were worried, even Dementia. At least the lizard-girl wasn't obsessively jealous of Lita anymore, though she had every reason to be now. Lita almost felt bad to be sneaking around like this, after she had promised Dementia she wouldn't go after her beloved. Almost.

Neither Lita nor Black Hat said anything until they were in the office and he shut the doors telepathically.

"So," she said, "is there _really_ a special assignment, or—?"

She immediately got her answer as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Moaning in agreement, Lita threw her arms around his neck and opened her mouth willingly. It was technically work hours, but she was in too good of a mood this morning to care. It _was_ her birthday, after all.

Before the kiss could get any more intense, Black Hat reluctantly pulled away. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" Lita said.

This was certainly different to their routine.

"If I'm not mistaken," Black Hat said, unwinding his arms from her as he took a step back, "twenty-six years ago this very day," he paused a moment to cup her chin, "my most prized possession came into this world."

She frowned at his choice of words. "Possession?"

He twirled his other claw. "Treasure? Jewel? Dearest pearl?"

"I get the sentiment," she said, lowering his claw from her chin.

Not wanting to unintentionally upset her any further, Black Hat placed his claws behind his back. "Normally, I don't mark such a mundane occasion, but in this case…"

Grinning, he produced a black, rectangular, velvet box from behind his back. Lita watched in awe as he opened it, revealing the most beautiful jeweled necklace she had ever seen. It had a thick diamond chain, connecting eight oval-cut sapphires. The largest hung at the bottom, serving as a pendant. There were so many tiny diamonds holding it all together, it looked like it might weigh a ton. She was too shocked to estimate the total amount of carats.

"_Híjole, querido_," Lita murmured.

"Thought you'd like it," Black Hat said as he lifted the large necklace into his talons. "Empress Josephine certainly did when Napoleon first presented it to her."

She looked at him slyly. "Bought, traded or stolen?"

He smirked. "What do _you_ think?"

Lita couldn't believe that she was being given such an exquisite piece of jewelry. One that had been worn by an _empress_, no less! With all the jewels she had stolen, she had never once considered _wearing_ one of them.

"I…I can't accept this."

Black Hat frowned. "Why not? Her majesty has no need for it anymore."

"I mean…I've never worn something so…so…_this_!"

After making the box disappear, he gently touched her neck. "These jewels were made to adorn a strong, beautiful neck such as yours." His eye met hers. "Although…they do pale in comparison to the sapphires I see before me."

Lita blushed at the compliment. "Well, when you put it like _that_…"

He smiled as she turned around so that he could put it on. The gems were cool against her skin, but not as cool as his claws sometimes could be. He took care not to get her hair caught up in the clasp, using one claw to hold her ponytail up. It lingered there, threading through those lovely black strands even after the necklace was in place.

It certainly _was_ heavy. The largest sapphire hung between her breasts. She touched it curiously, wondering how the Empress Josephine had felt when she'd gotten this from her husband. Lita remembered vaguely from History class that Napoleon had adored his wife, showing how even ruthless conquerors had hearts.

This thought also ran through Black Hat's head as he continued to stroke her hair with one claw, the other caressing her shoulder. He had always rolled his eye at the phrase, "Behind every great man, there is a woman." Until now, that is.

These past couple of weeks had been heavenly for Black Hat, as ironic as that was. He'd never thought he could feel this way about anyone, or that anyone could return such feelings. Lita truly was a jewel in his eye, a jewel to be treasured. He'd listened to her concerns yesterday about their relationship. While he wasn't quite ready to make _all_ his feelings known, he figured it was time he show her just how much she meant to him.

"The others are gonna ask questions," Lita said, "seeing me wear something like this."

"Say you stole it in your spare time." Settling his head onto her shoulder, he embraced her from behind. "After stealing all those other jewels for me, you deserve something that's yours."

She giggled as she closed her hands over his. "I already have something that's mine."

Black Hat stiffened, realizing what she meant by that. Did she really see him as hers? He'd never belonged to anyone before, not since he'd escaped from that pimp. Everyone always belonged to _him_, including Lita. But the notion of being hers as well brought unexpected warmth to his chest.

"Kind of clashes with the outfit though," she said, glancing down at her black long-sleeve and pants.

Releasing her, he took a step back. "That can be easily remedied."

With a snap of his fingers, her outfit transformed into a black party dress. The shoulders were bare to show off the spectacular necklace, half-length sleeves being the only things holding the dress up. Lita fingered the tulle of the skirt, which went down to her knees. Her boots had been replaced with black high heels. Thankfully, the heels were only an inch high, so she was less likely to fall, though it put her more at level with her lover.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Where?"

"Anywhere you like," he said, swinging an arm around her shoulder.

She stared up at him in astonishment. "Anywhere?"

"You said you wanted to see the world, didn't you?" He pressed her into his side. "Where would you like to start?"

First the necklace and now this? All the doubts Lita had been having before melted away within seconds.

"Won't the others notice if we're—?"

"I told them you were assisting me with a special mission," he reminded her. "They won't question our absence."

They were really doing this then. Lita had to think a moment on where she wanted to go.

"Sweden," she finally said. "That's where my mom's ancestors came from."

"Stockholm it is, then," Black Hat said, using his claws to tear a portal into the fabric of reality.

Lita couldn't help but giggle at the irony of visiting _Stockholm_ of all places with her captor turned lover as they stepped through the portal.

* * *

Their trip to Paris was small change compared to the day that followed. First they strolled through the streets of Stockholm, then they took a gondola through Venice, then lunched at a seaside restaurant in Athens—although in that time zone it was dinner—walked along the beach in Honolulu, attended a street fair in Mexico City, tangoed at a club in Madrid—where Lita quickly learned that European Spanish was not quite the same as Latin Spanish—and crashed an orchestra performance at the Vienna State Opera House. Black Hat had been in his human disguise all the while, of course.

"Why don't we travel this way more often?" Lita asked as he opened the next portal.

"When time passes endlessly for someone who lives forever," he explained as he led her through, "he fills it with whatever he can."

"Wherever we're going, can we get some dinner? That tango really works up an appetite."

"I thought of that. I know just the place."

The place they came to was dark and a bit windy. Lita clutched the black fur coat he had given her as she looked around. They were up high on a grassy mountain. In fact, there were grassy mountains all around. Having lived in the city all her life, she had never seen so many trees. Another thing to add to the list of all the new things she'd experienced today. Touching the sea, feeling sand between her toes, sitting in a boat.

"Where are we?" she finally asked.

"The Carpathian Mountains," Black Hat said as he transformed back into his usual form. "In the Transylvanian region of Romania, to be exact."

Now she was looking about nervously. "There aren't any…vampires or werewolves around here, are there?"

He scoffed. "Werewolves only come out on a full moon, which is not out tonight."

She narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't answer my question."

"You needn't worry, my dear," he said, stroking her cheek. "You honestly think I'd let anyone other than myself sink their teeth into you?"

Lita rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "So, why here?"

"After spending so much time in the public eye, I thought we could do with a little peace and quiet while we dine." He summoned a picnic blanket and basket with a snap of his fingers. "And I thought you might appreciate the view."

Placing his claws on her shoulders, he spun her around so that she could take in the ever-winding forested mountain range that stretched on for miles. It was a dark landscape, but also serenely beautiful, natural and virtually untouched by civilization. It reminded Lita of the dark yet charming individual holding her steady. She lay her hand over his claw.

"I get it now," she whispered. "You know? Everyone talks about going to Paris or Hawaii or Rome. They're nice and all, but why does no one ever talk about coming to a place like this?"

"There are many true wonders in this world that are left unappreciated," Black Hat said, eyeing her.

In looking up, she saw an infinite number of stars. Without the city lights polluting it, the night sky was clearer than it had ever been in her lifetime.

"I've never seen so many stars," Lita murmured.

"They're much more impressive up close. Would you like to see?"

"Maybe some other time." She turned back to slide her arms around his neck. "A girl can only see so much of the world in one day. I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"Shall we then?" Black Hat said, gesturing to the picnic.

They ate in silence for several minutes, Lita taking in the sights surrounding her, Black Hat taking in the sight of the woman before him. When she started shivering, he snapped up a campfire a safe distance away from the blanket, but close enough to bring warmth.

"Thank you," she said, her smiling face illuminated by the firelight.

It was remarkable how something so mundane as sitting on a mountaintop and dining with another could bring Black Hat such joy. It reminded him of why he'd chosen her out all the beings in the world to be his lover. After centuries alone, he had found someone with whom he could enjoy the simplest pleasures in life. Even in the darkness of the Carpathian Mountains, which he had visited several times, the world seemed brighter than it ever had before.

"I'm…glad you did this," Lita said, putting down what remained of her chicken leg.

"Well, I should hope so," Black Hat said with a snort. "I would hate for you to be disappointed with an exclusive tour of the world."

"Not just that. I was starting to doubt…starting to wonder…" Afraid to meet his gaze, she focused on the dancing flames. "Wonder what…what I was to you." There was a long pause. "It's just that…I have no way of knowing if you really care about me or…if it's just for the sex or…"

She felt his claw on her hand and she looked up to find his face just inches away from hers. The look he gave her was soft, his touch reassuring.

"I don't…do this sort of thing for just anyone," he whispered. "You know that, don't you?"

Lita hung her head. "I should hope not. I mean…am I the first you've ever done this with or have there been…others or…?"

She trailed off as he gently lifted her chin.

"You see those stars and planets up there?" He pointed upwards. "All those tiny balls of burning gas and rock forming an infinite number of galaxies?" He waited for her to nod. "_That's_ what you are to me."

She blinked up at the sky. "Your star?"

Taking her cheek, he redirected her gaze back to him. "My _universe_."

A deep blush spread across her face as Lita was struck completely speechless. Black Hat figured he would have to elaborate.

"I've lived for a long time, Lita," he said, bringing his other claw up so that he was holding her face. "I've been everywhere, I've seen everything, I've watched empires rise and fall, I've watched the seasons change year after year, and I…I've grown weary. My company and my exploits are the only things that have kept me from going completely mad, but only just so. I fill my days and nights with whatever entertainment I can, but it's all so very fleeting.

"Since I met you, I…I feel less…" He paused, struggling to find the words. "You bring new purpose to my long days, peace to my long nights. The way you look at the world with such fresh eyes, Lita, so full of wonder and understanding, it's…I've never…" He sighed. "It's never looked more beautiful to me."

Seeing a tear fall from down her cheek, he gently wiped it away. "_You_ are beautiful to me."

The confession took a lot out of him. He was breathing heavily from exhaustion. Satisfied and touched by his words, Lita closed the distance between them.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'll…I'll never forget this birthday. Ever."

"Neither will I," Black Hat said, lacing his talons into her hair.

"Hey." She pulled back slightly. "When's _your_ birthday, by the way?"

He smirked. "I've seen little point in celebrating my birth after two millennia. And with the calendars changing over the centuries, I could not tell you the exact date."

"Then how am I supposed to get you something on _your_ birthday?"

He rolled his eye. "Would telling you I was a Taurus satisfy you for the moment?"

"Taurus, huh?" Lita had read enough horoscopes for fun to know that that fit his personality to a tee. "You _do_ know a Taurus is supposed to be most compatible with a Capricorn, right?"

"Is that so?" Black Hat said with a chuckle. "Then I suppose this _was_ written in the stars after all."

They kissed again and spent the next hour curled up by the campfire until they were ready to return home.

* * *

**After Alan Ituriel confirmed everyone's birthdays, I realized just how much the characters fit their zodiacs (Dementia an Aries, Flug a Virgo), which makes me think the creator is really into astrology. ******Seriously, look up Aries and Virgo and they sound SO much like Dementia and Flug. **Black Hat's birthday is not given, but his personality suits Taurus most in my opinion, and Lita felt like a Capricorn which fits given their compatibility.**

**Warning, next chapter might get a bit angsty.**


	43. Fallout

**Sorry this took a while. After being laid off from one job and then suspended from the other due to the coronavirus, I took advantage of the self-isolation and worked on the final draft of my original novel. But even after that, it was difficult to return to this story, knowing that this chapter was going to be a pain for me emotionally.**

**Also with the pandemic and lots of people being stuck at home, I've been working more on my podcast "Beauties and Beasts" and doubling the frequency of episodes, as it is my only source of income at the moment. I analyze fairy tales as well as TV and film adaptations weekly. You can check it out on PodBean.**

**Just so no one is confused about the first half, this part of the story still takes place in January 2020.**

* * *

It was Lita's turn to make breakfast, so she was alone in the kitchen preparing omelets. At least she _was_, until two ungloved black claws closed over her hands as they held the skillet and spatula. Lita sighed as she felt his body press against her back.

"You're getting better," Black Hat whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, you too," she said, turning her face towards him. "I'm not as sore in the morning."

He chuckled. "I was referring to the eggs."

"What can I say?" Shrugging, she turned back to the stove. "I had a good teacher."

"Indeed," he said, stroking her hands with his thumbs.

She decided to tease him. "I was referring to Flug."

That caused him to snort in annoyance. "Allow me to demonstrate who is the superior cook in this house." Guiding the hand holding the spatula, he gently pushed the cooked portions of the egg towards the center to avoid them from sticking to the skillet. "There. Now let's make this dish more delectable to the tongue."

His seductive tone brought another implication to that sentence.

"You're still talking about the eggs, right?"

Smirking, he settled his chin onto her shoulder. "Maybe."

As the two of them laughed, Flug walked into the kitchen and immediately froze. Black Hat stood behind Lita with his arms wrapped tightly around her as she made breakfast. From the way she was giggling, she didn't seem to mind. Having no idea what to make of this picture, Flug simply stood there and watched.

A full minute went by before Lita spotted the scientist out of the corner of her eye and dropped the spatula into the simmering eggs.

"Flug!"

Immediately switching into stern boss mode, Black Hat released Lita and snatched up the spatula.

"You clumsy oaf!" he barked, waving the wet spatula in her face. "My omelet better not have a spoon in it, or else I'll be having _you_ for lunch!"

"Yes, sir!" Lita said, saluting as she took the spatula back. "Can do, sir!"

Although the lustful look he sent her as he passed by told her _exactly_ what he had meant by having her for lunch.

He made a show to stomp grumpily out of the kitchen, grunting in Flug's direction. The scientist glanced between the demon and then at Lita who was blushing red.

"What?" she said, returning her attention to the stove. "He was giving me cooking tips."

* * *

"With the coronavirus spreading from China," Flug said as he gave his invention pitch later that morning, "our clients are in a panic. So I know we don't usually create medicines, but if _we_ developed a vaccine, we could make a fortune selling them, but only to villains. After all, the only thing eviler than spreading a disease is refusing to give the cure to…"

He trailed off when he realized no one was paying attention to him. Dementia had slithered off to somewhere, which was not unusual. Black Hat and Lita, however, had their eyes not directed on Flug's chart, but each other as they stood close together. The scientist watched in bewilderment as Black Hat flicked the end of Lita's ponytail and she responded with a giggle.

"A-Are you even listening to me?" Flug said, trying to sound more angry than shocked.

Black Hat and Lita quickly stepped away from each other.

"Yes, yes, Flug," their boss said, rolling his eye. "Create a cure and then hoard it for ourselves. Very evil, yes. Anything else?"

"Uh, no," Flug said, lowering his pointer. "That was, uh, pretty much it, sir."

"Then stop standing there like an idiot and get right on it! The last thing I need is all my clients refusing to go out and do evil because they're afraid of getting infected!"

Lita started to look worried. "It's, uh, not _that_ bad of a disease, is it?"

"Oh, yes. Could even kill you. I should know," Flug said as he adjusted his goggles. "I helped develop it. But don't worry, once I've completed the vaccine, we will all be safe. Then we can take advantage of all the chaos that will inevitably ensue without any risk of infection."

Not satisfied with this answer, she turned to Black Hat. "Y-You don't think…if it reaches Hat Island, my papi could…"

Black Hat tensed, remembering that he had to keep Ricardo Gris alive by any means, now more than ever. He had yet to discuss the loophole in Lita's contract with her.

"I will…consider it." He glanced at her, hoping she realized he couldn't act like he cared in front of Flug. "Assuming this idiot scientist ever gets around to the vaccine!"

Squeaking, Flug raced over to his chemistry table. "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!"

He glanced back to see if his boss was still watching. Instead, he was met with the sight of Black Hat clasping his claw on Lita's shoulder and whispering something in her ear. After giving him a look of surprise, she nodded with a smile. Flashing her an excited-looking grin, the demon slinked out of the lab. Flug went back to his work before Lita could look his way.

After about a month of Black Hat giving Lita the cold shoulder, it seemed they had reverted back to their usual casualness. Only it was…different, somehow. Black Hat was touching her a lot more. In fact, Flug couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his boss wear his gloves. They were both smiling and giggling a lot more, standing so close to each other when they thought no one was looking. Flug had thought of them being infatuated with each other, but…there was no way they would ever act upon it. Was it?

* * *

It was funny to think that on her first day in this mansion, Black Hat had specifically told her not to enter his bedchamber. And yet, here Lita was, about to enter his bedchamber. Earlier, he had whispered for her to meet him there after lunch.

She supposed she shouldn't have been too surprised. With the way their relationship was going, an invitation into his room was long overdue. Especially after all the times he'd been in _her_ room. Being the only person other than him to enter his bedchamber gave Lita the satisfying impression that she had reached a new level of trust with him.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Lita softly knocked on the set of deep red double doors. The one on her right magically opened a crack and she slipped inside.

It was…surprisingly normal. The wallpaper had the same pattern as the rest of the house, only red instead of green. As expected, portraits of him hung all around. The room was dimly lit by candelabrums, which added to the Victorian aesthetic.

Of course, the most notable thing about the room was the canopy bed in the middle of it. It was much like her bed, only bigger, with a velvet red comforter, black sheets and red satin pillows. Black rose petals were scattered across it, causing Lita to blush.

"Not gonna lie," she called out, not doubting her lover was close by. "I was expecting a bed of spikes or something weird like that."

His arms ensnared her from behind as he whispered, "I didn't think you would be comfortable, so I had them removed."

* * *

Flug was walking through the halls, searching for his boss so he could sign the order forms for some new chemicals needed for the vaccine. Since the demon wasn't in his office, Flug decided to try his bedroom, as Black Hat sometimes went to work in there when he wanted extra privacy. The scientist's gloved fist was raised to knock on the double doors when he heard noises and growls behind them. Thinking the boss was having one of his temper tantrums, Flug decided it would be wiser to come back later. Lowering his hand, he turned to walk away.

Then he heard a female scream, "_¡Híjole!_"

Flug stopped dead in his tracks, snapping back to the doors. There was only one person he knew who frequently made that exclamation. What was Lita doing in Black Hat's bedroom? He never allowed _anyone_ in his bedroom! This couldn't mean anything good.

Thinking she was being tortured in there, Flug was prepared to fling open the doors. Then he paused upon hearing Lita shout, "Oh, do that again, _cariño_!"

"Whatever you command, _mi reina_!"

The seductive tone in Black Hat's voice caused every function in Flug's body and mind to shut down.

_They're not…they couldn't…he'd never…she'd never…_

All he could do was stand there and listen helplessly to the sounds of lovemaking, as they no doubt were, behind the double doors.

* * *

As they lay panting in bed together, Lita traced the markings on Black Hat's back. "You ever gonna tell me where these tattoos came from?"

Releasing a sigh from her soothing touch, he replied, "Let's just say they were part of my contract."

Glancing up, Lita flicked the brim of his top hat, the only article of clothing he had not removed. "Was the hat part of your contract too? I've never seen the top of your head."

He chuckled. "Don't you think you've already seen enough of me?"

She scowled. "Still doesn't answer my question."

He shrugged. "In a way, it _is_ part of my contract. To seal the deal with the demon, I had to put on a sort of helm. It's not exactly fashionable, so I manipulate its appearance to my liking." He readjusted his hat. "This style is simply my favorite."

Remembering his more ancient depictions, Lita asked, "Did they _have_ top hats in Ancient Rome?"

He smirked. "They did when I invented them."

Not knowing if he was joking or not, she simply rolled her eyes. "So, what would happen if you took the, uh, helm off?"

His grin turned wicked. "Essentially it would create a black hole and destroy the fabric of reality."

She gave him an incredulous look. "You're just messing with me."

Chuckling, he teasingly lifted the brim of his hat. "Care to try your luck?"

She slapped his arm. "You're such an asshole!"

With a playful laugh, he pulled her in closer. "I don't hear _you_ complaining."

He kissed her softly on the lips. Lita moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arm around him, but he pulled away too quickly for her liking.

"As much as I'd like to spend the whole day like this," he said, sitting up, "we should get back to work."

Although she knew he was right, Lita sighed in disappointment as she rose to climb out of bed. "Would this be a bad time to ask for a raise?"

"Don't push it," Black Hat grunted.

"Kidding!"

* * *

When Lita finally re-emerged from Black Hat's room, she opened one door quietly. As she was tiptoeing out, she heard an alarmed squeak. Then she looked up and froze.

Flug stood right outside, stiff as a pole. His eyes flitted between her and the doors. Lita's face became redder than it had ever been. His finger rose shakily, pointing at her. He looked like a child who had just caught his parents doing the nasty.

The scientist must have heard them. There was no way to lie her way out of this.

Hastily shutting the door, Lita stepped towards him. "I can explain."

When he finally found his voice, it came out like a high-pitched squeal. "YOU AND—?!"

Before he could alert the entire household, Lita tackled him, clasping her hand over where she assumed his mouth was. He whimpered as she quickly dragged him to the nearest closet. Once the door was shut and the lightbulb above them was on, Lita turned Flug to face her, but kept her hand in place.

"If I move my hand," she said calmly, "promise not to scream?"

He nodded rapidly. After waiting a moment, Lita slowly removed her hand.

"YOU AND BLACK—?!"

"Shush!" She silenced him again. "Yes! Okay? Yes! Are you calm now? Are you gonna act like an adult?"

This time, Lita waited until Flug stopped shaking before removing her hand. He did not scream again, but took out one of his spare paper bags. He then faced away from her so that he could vomit into it.

"Oh, come on, it's not _that_ bad!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" he exclaimed. "I mean the two of you…when I heard…oh _god_!"

He went back to throwing up. A whole other minute went by before he could face her again.

"And _this_," Lita said, pointing to the full bag in his hand, "is why we didn't tell anyone."

"H-How?" Flug stammered, finding it difficult to look her in the eye. "W-When?"

She took a deep breath. "Remember when he took that power nap after New Year's?" He nodded. "Well, after waking up in his bed, he went…straight to mine."

He blinked, still trying to process the situation. "And…and you're…_okay_ with this?"

She smiled sheepishly. "He's…actually not that bad, Flug."

"Yes, he is!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I mean I suspected that you two were…but I didn't think he'd actually…he's worse than the Devil, Lita!"

"You're wrong," she said, clenching her hands into fists. "He's just a human being. Who's made some…mistakes like any other."

"_Some_ mistakes?" His tone was becoming a lot sterner. "He's the _King_ of Mistakes! Now I've always known Dementia was crazy, but I never thought _you'd_ be so stupid as to…"

She crossed her arms, her eyes _daring_ for him to finish that sentence.

"N-Not that you're stupid or anything!" He waved his hand defensively. "It's just that…well…it's _Black Hat_, Lita! H-How did you even get him to…?" His hand went to his aching head. "I mean…he's never even…"

Picturing it was hard enough, but he couldn't bring himself to _say_ it!

"Kind of took me by surprise too, to be honest." Lita looked down at her feet. "One minute he's yelling at me, the next he's…kissing me."

Flug had to get out another bag so that he could hurl some more.

"Seriously?" Lita said.

"S-Sorry, sorry." He smoothed out his mask as he turned back round. "Just hard to picture Black Hat…I mean not just with you but…for him to…" His voice became quieter. "Oh god…"

Obviously, the scientist was too panicked to stop himself from using the G-word.

"I know, I know," Lita said, reaching cautiously towards him. "It's hard to accept, but he and I…we…well, we love each other."

Now Flug was even _more_ bewildered. "H-He _said_ that?"

"Well…no." She retracted her hand, a little saddened by this. "But, in fairness, I haven't exactly said it to him either. It just kind of…happened so quickly and…when we're together we're not really thinking about anything but…getting closer to each other and…"

Seeing Flug's discomfort, she decided not to go too far into detail.

"I know what you're probably thinking." She calmly laid her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not the type of girl to do this sort of thing. But I swear, this isn't just a fling or a way to get a promotion or anything." A small smile graced her lips as she glanced idly off to the side. "He treats me like…like I'm worth something. Like I'm more than just…what I am." She locked gaze with him. "You understand that, right?"

Andi's beautiful face flashed through his mind.

"Not to _that_ degree!" As Flug stepped out of Lita's hold, he remembered the scratches he'd seen on her a short while ago. "He doesn't…he doesn't _hurt _you, does he?"

"No!" The rest she mumbled under her breath. "Not in the way I don't _want_ him to."

His wild imagination couldn't take much more. "Sweet mother of—"

"Don't judge me!" She was getting defensive now. "At least _I'm_ not the one keeping a backup cell for private conversations!"

Flug squeaked in panic as she held up a cell phone. He patted his side pockets.

"H-How did you—?"

"Hmm." Spinning around, Lita swiped over to the lock screen. "Let's see. Pin number I'm guessing is…0823?" The phone unlocked. "Seriously? Your birthday, Flug? Couldn't you have picked something less predictable?"

Getting angry, Flug swiped for his phone, only for her to push him back. "Give that—"

"Last twenty texts to Andi, huh?" Lita smirked as she waved the cell at him. "Looks like I'm not the _only_ one breaking the rules!"

"I-It's not like that! W-We're just texting!"

"On a separate phone _not_ bugged by the boss?"

He scowled at her. "_I'm_ not the one having _sexual intercourse_ with my boss!"

"For the record," Lita said between her teeth, "_he_ came onto _me_ first." She crossed her arms. "But you can't tell anyone else about this! Not 5.0.5., and _especially_ not Dementia!"

He huffed. "I'm not an idiot! She'd go ballistic! And I haven't even had the talk with 5.0.5. yet!"

"And don't let Black Hat know that you know. You're lucky that I'm the one who caught you."

In truth, she and Black Hat had never talked about what would happen if people found out. She didn't want Flug to get more involved in this than he already was. He might get hurt.

He seemed to understand this. "I don't have a death wish."

"Good," Lita said firmly. "And _I_ won't tell the boss about your sexting."

"It's not… Oh, just give me that!" Finally getting ahold of his phone, he tucked it safely into his coat. "I'm starting to think Dementia has a bad influence on you."

She shrugged. "You're not wrong."

After taking some deep, calming breaths, Flug gave Lita a serious look. "So…you really love him?" She nodded and he sighed. "I've…never known Black Hat to love. Let alone for him to…" He shook his head before his mind could go down that dark road again. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Lita, you know? He's not…gentle."

"I'm a big girl, Flug. I can take care of myself."

"Clearly." He scoffed. "You know you're the first person I've seen stand up to him and live to tell the tale? On more than one occasion, for that matter. How do you do it?"

"I think…" She paused a moment to come up with the right words. "Deep down, he doesn't want to be feared. At least not by the people closest to him. He just wants to be treated like a regular person."

"He's not though."

She smiled slightly. "You'd be surprised how he'll act when you treat him like he is."

Exhausted from the whole ordeal, Flug leaned back against the shelves of the closet. "I knew he favored you. It sometimes…made me envious. N-Not for the same reasons as Dementia, obviously. It's just…he kept complimenting you on your hard work, and you got promoted so quickly. You're talented, you really are, but…I've worked for him for years and…"

Crossing his arms, he glanced away from her. "I didn't suspect anything until I first saw you dancing together. I'd never seen him look at anyone that way before."

"So, it's not all in my head then," she said softly. "Good to know." She shifted nervously. "And…you don't know any other girls he may have…?"

He shook his head. "No girls, guys, non-binary or even animals. At least in _my_ lifetime."

She grinned further at that. "Guess his reactions to Dem should've been a tip-off, huh?"

He bit back a chuckle. "Yeah. He can't stand her."

Sighing, she leaned sideways against the closet door. "It's nice to finally get this off my chest. It's not easy talking about feelings with Black Hat. Not since we started…well, you know. I _try_ to talk, but most of the time we just end up—"

"Avoiding emotional intimacy by replacing it with physical intimacy? Given how Black Hat physically acts out when he's angry, it makes sense." He caught Lita's raised eyebrow. "One of my PhDs is in Psychology, remember?"

"Guess that's one way to put it." She began hugging herself. "I don't know how far this is gonna go. And I don't care if it's wrong or right. I just wanna—"

"Live in the moment and enjoy it while you can?" Flug finished quietly.

"Well…yeah."

He nodded. "I know what that's like."

It was still very difficult for him to imagine his boss and his best friend in a physical relationship, even more surprising for Lita to be so willing. On the other hand, Flug couldn't exactly blame her for keeping this secret. His own relationship with Andi had been kept under wraps for years, even from Andi herself. He had always known their love would lead to trouble, and yet he'd pursued it anyway. Twice, even. And both times, they had ended in pain and misery.

At the same time, however, he wouldn't have traded those few precious moments with Andi for anything. With all the bad things he'd done in his lifetime, she had been the only thing that had felt right.

If Lita was happy, and Black Hat supposedly loved her as much as she claimed, Flug didn't want to tear her away from that happiness, just as he had been torn away from his.

"If…anything _does_ go wrong," Flug said slowly, meeting her gaze, "you know I'm here for you, right? I mean I might not be able to do much, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm—"

Her hug cut him off. "Thanks, Flug."

Just as he returned her embrace, the closet door flung open. The pair turned to see Dementia standing there, her jaw dropped in shock. Lita and Flug were red in all visible areas of skin as they glanced at each other.

"Um," Lita stammered. "W-We were—"

"Hey, hey, hey," Dementia said, holding up her hand. "You kids wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven without the boss knowing, don't let _me_ stop ya."

"What?!" Flug exclaimed. "No, we—"

But Dementia had already shut the door. They could hear her singing merrily about the two of them kissing and baby carriages. Lita and Flug awkwardly stepped away from each other.

"W-Well," she said, rubbing the back of her neck, "b-better she thinks I'm seeing _you_ rather than Black Hat, right?"

"Let's," Flug said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed, "not entertain the idea any further, please."

* * *

Now that Flug was in the loop, sneaking around became a lot easier. At the very least, he didn't ask questions when Lita and Black Hat disappeared for several hours. The idea still made Flug very uncomfortable. After all, Black Hat was the closest thing he had to a father figure, and Lita felt like his sister. True, they weren't his biological family, but the image of his "father" and "sister" together was still pretty awkward.

On the other hand, Lita seemed happy, and Black Hat didn't seem as grumpy. The relationship had certainly had some sort of positive influence on him. It'd been weeks since Flug's last beating. So, Flug had no reason to complain.

However, a certain mutant was getting suspicious.

"Hey Fluggie, any idea where Blackie and Little Lita are?" Dementia asked one day.

Flug nearly dropped the volatile potion he'd been handling. "W-Why would you'd think _I'd_ know where they are?"

"Dunno. It's just that they're supposed to be training right now, but the gym's empty."

Of course, he knew _exactly_ what they were really doing. "D-Did you check the virtual room?"

"Uh-huh. I even checked the library to see if they were playing that chess game."

Flug blinked. "You actually _set foot_ in a place with _books_?"

Dementia stuck her tongue out at that. "Quit changing the subject, nerd! Where the hell are they?"

"W-Well they're not together, if that's what you're thinking!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I m-mean they _are_ together. Together alone, not together like…" He was sweating through his coat. "A-Actually I think L-Lita mentioned something about…r-robbing a jewelry store! Yeah!"

She crossed her arms. "Why didn't they invite _me _then?"

"U-Uh…" He set down the potion, as it was shaking in his hands. "B-Because…she, uh, n-needs more practice! Yeah! That's it! A-And B-Black Hat's just, uh…supervising her! A-And you know, you're an expert and, uh, d-don't _need_ practice!"

Dementia stared at him for a second and then grinned proudly. "I really _don't_ need practice, do I?"

As she slithered away, Flug sighed in relief and picked up the potion.

"BROO?!"

The excited squeal from 5.0.5. standing behind him caused the potion to slip from Flug's hands. He hastily caught it before it could hit the floor.

"No, they're not out on a _date_!" He ran out of the room in panic. "I know nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

* * *

Everything was going smoothly until the morning of January 25th. When Lita woke up and saw the date on her phone, her heart immediately sank. Even after all these years, this day was still difficult for her. Sometimes she forgot it was always eight days after her birthday. It was one of the many reasons she hadn't made a big deal out of her birthday for a long while.

As she got dressed and sulked down to breakfast, her mood was immediately noticed.

"Wow, kid," Dementia said while chewing on her spoon. "You look like someone died or something."

Not wanting anyone to see her cry, Lita turned to leave the kitchen. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Flug sent Dementia a disappointed look before standing up to follow.

"What?" the lizard-girl said with a shrug. "What'd I say?"

The scientist quickly caught up with Lita in the hallway.

"Hey," Flug said, touching her shoulder. "Did something happen?"

"No." She shrugged him off, which caught him by surprise. "I just…need to be alone right now."

He quickened his pace so that he could block her path. "Lita, in all the time you've been here, I've never seen you _once _turn down a meal! Okay, I know it was Dementia's turn this morning, but I've never seen you _not_ hungry! And…" He looked at her downcast eyes. "Are you…are you _crying_?"

"N-No," she said weakly, wiping her arm across her face. "Just, uh…not feeling well."

He stiffened in panic. "Y-You didn't accidentally break one of my vials holding the coronavirus, did you?"

"What? No! I just…" She sighed. "Cover for me today, will you? Tell the boss I'm sick."

"S-Sure, but…" he stammered as she walked around him. "There something you want to maybe talk about or—?"

"I said leave me alone!" Lita shouted, now running towards the elevator.

Flug stood there confused. He didn't usually see Lita this upset. For a second, he wondered if this had something to do with Black Hat. Had he hurt her in some way? Should Flug go comfort her? Dare he ask Black Hat himself?

"Where's Miss Ladrona?"

Flug squeaked as he spun around to find his boss standing there with his arms crossed.

"She's not in the kitchen with the others," Black Hat said sternly. "Dementia says she ran out unexpectedly?"

"Oh!" Flug tapped his fingers together, trying to figure out what to say. "W-Well, uh, she did, uh…you see…"

Black Hat rolled his eye. "Did she say where she was going?"

"No! I mean…yes, she did, but…uh…"

He was growing impatient. "Well, which is it then?!"

"She…" The scientist gulped. "She, uh…said she wasn't feeling well and…went back to her room, I guess?"

Black Hat's expression immediately softened. "Is she…ill?"

"I, uh…I don't know. I think she's just…upset about, uh, something."

The demon was quiet for a moment. Flug was surprised to see that he no longer looked angry, but…concerned? It was a strange emotion to see in his boss.

"Yes, w-well…" Black Hat cleared his throat. "Probably an excuse for getting out of work! I'll go straighten her out!"

He stomped away, though Flug could tell that furious tone had been forced. Perhaps the demon _did_ care for Lita, after all.

* * *

The first thing Lita did when she got to her room was crawl onto her bed and call her father.

"Hola, mija," Ricardo answered in a sleepy tone. "_I figured you'd be calling today._"

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"_That's…not important right now._" She heard a yawn. "_This day is difficult for me too._"

"Why doesn't it ever become any easier?"

"_Because we miss her. We miss her all the time. We just…miss her more on this day._"

Lita held her stuffed goat to her chest. "Remember when she gave me Billy for my birthday?"

There was a small laugh on the other end. "_Yes, you refused to go to sleep without that thing. Especially after… Well, she knew you'd love it._"

She didn't admit she'd been sleeping with him a lot less since she'd found herself a _new_ bedmate. This really wasn't a time to bring that up with her father. What would he even think of her?

"You know when I blew out my candles that year," Lita said hoarsely, "I wished that she would get better? When she didn't, I…" She sniffed. "Well, I didn't really believe in birthday wishes after that."

"_You shouldn't have had to deal with all that. You were so young._"

"I know." She wiped her trickling tears. "But I had to. We…we can't change that." She forced a laugh. "Maybe…maybe it's just as well she isn't around to see what I've… I can only imagine what she'd think of me."

"_You stood up to Black Hat. She'd be proud of you for your courage. She'd be worried sick, of course. I know I…_"

He suddenly stopped and Lita stiffened upon hearing some coughing.

"Papi? You okay?"

There was a clearing of the throat. "_Y-Yes. Just a bit of a cold. It _is_ flu season. But don't worry, I actually went and got the vaccine this year._"

"Really?" She paused. "H-How'd you pay for it? We don't have insurance."

She, of course, had no knowledge of Black Hat's little bribe to her father.

"_Oh. I, erm, picked up a little extra cash at, uh…_"

"Papi." She sighed. "I told you to be careful with the stealing. I don't want you getting hurt."

"_It's not that! Actually, I, uh…got a loan from…from Paulo._"

Lita nearly dropped her phone at that. "Paulo?"

"_Yes. He came around asking about you. After I told him what happened, he's been keeping me company. He feels bad that he wasn't there for you, you see. He's also been helping around the house and bringing food._"

She found it strange that Paulo would do something like this for Ricardo, especially after how many times he'd insisted that Lita detach herself from her father.

She was about to tell Ricardo this, but stopped herself when he said, "_I know you two had a falling out, but…it's just been so lonely here without you._"

Lita then decided it wasn't worth arguing about. After all, Paulo wasn't doing anything bad. Maybe he truly was trying to make up for how he'd hurt her.

"As long as you're doing okay, Papi," she said honestly.

"_As well as I can. I still wish you were here, _mija_. Make sure you get something to eat. I know how you can get when…_"

He started coughing again.

"Papi, you _sure_ you're okay? After all, there's this coronavirus—"

"_That's all the way in China,_" Ricardo said. "_There's no way I'm catching that over here._"

Lita wasn't sure if she should tell him she knew the _real _source of the virus. "Still, if it gets worse, you _will_ see a doctor about it, right?"

"_Of course, _princesa_._"

"Because, you know, Mom ignored the signs for so long—"

"_It's not cancer, Lita. It's just a cold._" He coughed again. "_But I'll have Paulo run and get some medicine, if that'll make you happy_."

"Please do." She murmured, "I can't…lose you too."

"_You won't. Now eat something, _mija_. Your mother wouldn't want you starving to death._"

"_Te amo__, _Papi."

"_I love you too._"

Once she'd hung up, she clutched her stuffed goat closer and began crying into its fur.

A knock came at the door.

"Whoever it is," she snapped, "go away!"

"It's your boss!" Black Hat shouted from the other side.

Not prepared to deal with this right now, she shouted back, "I said go away!"

He then teleported right in front of her. "You dare use that tone with…?"

He trailed off when he saw the state she was in. Quickly wiping away her tears, she turned her back to him. Black Hat did not like seeing her cry. As usual, he wasn't sure how to handle it. He tried to think of what might have caused this. He had thought things had been going well between them.

"You're not…cross with me again, are you?" he asked steadily.

"No," she replied without looking at him. "I just…need to be alone right now."

Black Hat knew he had to comfort her. It had always been an awkward task, and it still was. But it was different now, because he was more than just her boss. How was a man supposed to comfort his lover? The inexperienced part of his brain could only think of one way.

Lita felt her bed sink slightly as he crawled up behind her.

"Is my dear, sweet Adelita unhappy?" Black Hat said as he slid his ungloved claws onto her shoulders.

His seductive tone confused her, but his touch made her feel slightly better. As much as she wanted to be alone, he _was_ her boyfriend now and he probably had a right to know what was making her upset.

Sniffing, she softly replied, "Y-Yes."

"I see." He slowly moved his claws down her arms. "Well, I know a way to cheer you up."

Pulling on the collar of her shirt slightly, he began kissing her now exposed shoulder.

"Not right now, Black Hat," she mumbled.

But he simply continued kissing her.

"I _mean _it!" She jerked herself away. "I'm not in the mood!"

Black Hat scoffed as he took her arms again. "Darling, we've played this game before. We both know you're going to give into me eventually."

She spun around in shock. "_Excuse_ me?!"

"You know your so-called resistance is only going to make me want you _more_."

"It's not…" Before he could touch her face, she scrambled off the bed. "Boss, please! I'm serious! This isn't a game! I'm _really_ upset right now!"

Black Hat frowned as he climbed down from the other side. "What did I do _this_ time?"

"Not _everything's_ about _you_, dumbass!" She tossed her stuffed goat at him in anger, but he caught it with one claw. "If you'd been listening in on my phone conversation like you _normally_ do, you'd know that today's the anniversary of my mom's death!"

He was silent for a moment as he set the goat down onto the bed. "First off, I've been making an effort to become more respectful of your privacy. Especially with…recent events. Secondly, exactly how long has your mother been deceased?"

Thrown off by his detached tone, Lita replied, "Sixteen years."

"_My_ mother's been dead for millennia. You don't see _me_ crying about it year after year."

She narrowed her eyes. "_You've _had _ample_ time to get over it."

He grunted. "Sixteen years is ample time for mortals."

"Still, it was really—"

"If anything, you should be grateful for your mother passing when she did."

She blinked in disbelief. "What?"

"We wouldn't have met otherwise." He smiled as he approached her. "And I am _most_ grateful for—"

"Stop!" She stepped back. "Do you…how could…why are you so _cold_?!"

Now Black Hat was confused. "That's how I naturally am. I thought you would have realized that by now. Now, as to _why_ my skin maintains a freezing temperature, it would be like questioning how—"

"That's _not_ what I meant!" she shouted. "Maybe _you're_ not as hung up about your mom's death, but mine…" Her eyes fell upon Billy. "She was _everything_ to me, okay?! I know it's been a while, but…it still…hurts when I think about it."

Crying in front of him never became any easier. Hiding her face in her hands, she faced away from him. Black Hat sighed internally. Clearly, he was going to have to try harder to lift her spirits.

"There, there, _querida_," he said, laying his claws on her back. "I understand you're upset right now, but you needn't cry anymore. I'm here." Slowly, he slid one claw underneath her shirt. "I know how to make you smile again."

As soon as she felt his claw on her skin, she moved away from him, her sadness quickly turning into rage.

"Seriously?! Is _that_ all you can think about right now?!"

Black Hat gave her a befuddled look. "I would've thought with all the times you've given yourself to me, this would—"

"You saying I'm a _whore_?!"

"What? Don't be absurd! I believe the proper term is mistress—"

"_Mistress_?!You saying I'm just a woman you sleep with for _fun_?!"

He took a step back. "Of course not! I mean it _is _fun but that's not…you are…" He growled in frustration. "What are we even arguing about?!"

Lita couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was suddenly reminded of Paulo and all the times he'd touched her when she hadn't been in the mood. And the times he wouldn't pay attention to how she was feeling.

"Have you…have you _always_ been this insensitive?"

Black Hat scoffed. "You act as if you've only just met me!"

Clenching her fists was all she could do to keep herself from exploding into more tears. "Get out."

He stood frozen in place. "What?"

She gritted her teeth. "I _said_. Get. Out."

As much as Black Hat cared for Lita, he didn't like it when people ordered him around. Now _he_ was the one clenching his fists as he approached her.

"You seem to forget who's in charge here, my dear. I own your soul and you are in _no_ position to be giving me or—"

Hurt by his words, Lita punched him in the face. He wasn't harmed, but certainly thrown off for a moment.

"It'll take more than that to get me to—"

Then he was suddenly met with a Disintegration Ray pointed at his face. Lita kept one under her bed just in case.

"Lita?" he said, staring at her, unbelieving.

"We're _done_, okay?!" she shouted through her tears. "You may own my soul, but this is _my_ room! Get out before I pull the trigger!"

Black Hat glanced between her and the gun, stunned that she trusted him so little that she would keep a weapon like this close by. He was both hurt and angered by this action.

"This is the thanks I get after all I have done for you?" he demanded softly.

"You want an easy fuck? Go find Dementia! Cuz I'm _done_ being your sex toy!"

"Is that what…?" He shook his head. "Lita, I don't think you—"

"You've got ten seconds!"

He held up his claws in desperation. "Darling, please—"

"Nine, eight—"

"Fine!" He snarled furiously. "Let me know when this little tantrum of yours is finished!"

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lita stood there a minute, still aiming the gun. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks. Then, she marched over to her nightstand, grabbed the necklace he had given her, and chucked it across the room.

Meanwhile, Black Hat was in his own room, ripping his mattress apart with his bare claws.

* * *

In the lab, Flug heard an unearthly cry. He knew better than to investigate the source. When the boss was throwing a fit, it was best to stay out of his way. About half an hour later, the scientist heard sniffing behind him. He turned to see Lita standing there.

"Lita? What are you…?"

She looked up at him with puffy red eyes. He then recalled Black Hat's screams not too long ago. He understood enough to know that something had gone down.

"Oh."

He held out his arms and this time, Lita didn't reject his touch. She cried into his chest as he held her, patting her back reassuringly. He didn't ask questions, just let her cry.

Flug didn't know what had brought this on, but if he had the spine and the means, he would murder that demon bastard for hurting his friend.

* * *

**Yeah, relationship fallouts are always hard for me to write. Not just emotionally, but it's hard to make them not seem forced. But I know from what I've witnessed that fights even in the most functional of relationship are inevitable. I just hope they don't seem out-of-character.**

**Also hard for me to write the part about the mom since I lost my grandpa to cancer five years ago and it took a toll on our whole family.**


	44. Rebounds and Revelations

**Another difficult chapter to write, because it's a major turning point for multiple characters.**

**Also...it might upset some of you.**

* * *

Black Hat didn't see Lita again until after lunch when Flug was to give his presentation on the coronavirus vaccine he'd developed. The demon walked into the lab and froze the moment he saw Lita sitting in between Dementia and 5.0.5. Their eyes met for a split second before she looked away. She had since washed her face and had donned her villainess outfit. One wouldn't have guessed she'd been crying but a few hours ago.

After shaking off his surprise, Black Hat went to sit in the only available chair which was, unfortunately, next to Dementia, who immediately started putting her hands on him. Black Hat glanced at Lita, expecting her to say something. But she merely pretended to focus her attention on Flug, who was looking between them nervously.

The tension in the room was so thick, one could cut it with a chainsaw. Though Lita had come crying to Flug, she hadn't said much about what had happened, just that she didn't want anything more to do with Black Hat. Of course, Flug didn't press her for details, but reminded her that she still worked for Black Hat, which had been one of the reasons he'd been wary of the relationship in the first place. There was no possible way for them to avoid each other. And he could tell Black Hat was struggling not to make a scene as he kept his eye on Lita, all while shoving Dementia's kissy face away from him.

The demon _wanted_ to say something, but couldn't do it in front of his other subordinates. As far as he knew, they were all still in the dark about his secret affair. But the way she was purposefully avoiding his gaze, and allowing Dementia to accost him, irked him.

Before the situation could escalate into anything further, Flug clapped his hands together. "Okay! So far, the vaccine seems to work on my animal subjects. Next comes the human tests! Of course, I wouldn't ask you, Lita, but, uh, sir, if you would allow me to go out and—"

"Yes, yes, whatever," Black Hat grumbled, pushing the mutant out of her seat and onto the floor. "Dementia, get Flug some human test subjects."

She stood up excitedly. "Can I eat 'em afterwards?!"

"I don't care!"

He scooted over beside Lita before Dementia could sit back down. Frowning, Lita scooched as far to the edge of her seat as possible, turning her body towards 5.0.5. Dementia thought nothing of it and took the now empty chair next to Black Hat. Flug stared at the entire scene in bewilderment.

"R-Right. Anyway!" The scientist cleared his throat and tried to pretend everything was normal. "It's important we get these tests finished soon. By my calculations, the coronavirus should spread throughout the globe within four to six weeks, initiating a worldwide panic and…"

Black Hat quickly tuned out Flug's speech and, still keeping Dementia an arm's length away, leaned towards Lita and whispered, "I didn't think you'd be joining us."

Crossing her arms, she murmured, "Unlike _you_, I can be _professional_."

He was quiet for a moment. "You weren't…_physically_ harmed, were you?"

Briefly touched that he was asking about her wellbeing, Lita softly replied. "No."

"I see." When Dementia got too close, Black Hat used the tentacles from his back to keep her in place. "Then perhaps, you could explain to me, what precisely has got you so infuriated."

At that, Lita stood up and shouted. "Are you really that _dense_?!"

Dementia stopped fighting to touch Black Hat, and Flug and 5.0.5. turned to Lita. The demon then dropped Dementia and rose from his seat.

"Miss _Gris_," Black Hat said through his teeth. "Might I have a word with you _in private_?"

He then glared at 5.0.5., who hastily picked Dementia up and raced out of the lab. Flug just stood there, unsure if it was good idea to leave the two of them alone.

"That means you too, Doctor," Black Hat said as he began engaging in a staring contest with Lita.

Before Flug could take a step, Lita shouted, "Don't! Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of him!"

"Um, uh…" The scientist shakily raised a finger. "If I may—"

"This doesn't concern you, Flug!" the demon barked, snapping his fingers.

A portal opened up beneath Flug. He screamed as he fell through.

"Nope!" Lita turned on her heel. "Not dealing with this right now!"

Just then, shadowy hands emerged from the floor and grabbed her ankles. She would've tripped if Black Hat hadn't grabbed her by the collar.

"No matter _what_ happened between us, my dear," he growled, picking her up and turning her to face him, "I am _still_ your boss above all else!"

Scowling, Lita snatched up a knife from her boot and stuck it in his wrist, but he merely glanced at the wound she'd made and sighed.

"_Now_ who's being unprofessional?"

Lita scoffed. "A bit late for that, don't you think?"

He dropped her to her feet, but grabbed her arm before she could escape. She attempted to stab him with her free arm, but he caught her wrist with the dagger just a centimeter away from his monocle.

"You're getting sloppy, darling," Black Hat said nonchalantly.

"Just let me go!" she exclaimed, futilely trying to pull herself away. "I don't wanna talk to you right now!"

"Exactly how long are you going to stay cross with me?"

She huffed. "It's only been a few hours!"

"Oh, come now." He shook his head. "You cannot expect to hold this kind of grudge forever."

"Look who's talking, Mr. _Pompeii_!"

Grunting impatiently, Black Hat released her and took a step back. "What will it take for you to stop acting like a child?"

"When _you_ start acting like you _care_!" Lita said, jabbing her knife at him for emphasis.

He swiped the knife from her. "Do you honestly think I don't care?"

"Well, _yeah_! I was a mess this morning and all you could think about was getting into bed with me!" She forced a laugh. "That's all this ever was to you, wasn't it? Some…some new hobby or entertainment! Can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for it again!"

Black Hat blinked. "Again? What do you—?"

"I mean where was this even gonna go? It's not like you…you ever said you _loved_ me or anything! And you've told me over and over you can't stand romance or marriage or…or…or any _real_ intimacy!"

"For Hell's sake, woman!" The demon's feet exploded into flames. "Will you tell me _what I did wrong_?!"

Lita shook her head. "If it hasn't become fucking clear to you by now, then we're wasting our time here!"

As she attempted to leave again, Black Hat snatched back her arm. "You're not going anywhere until I say so!"

She scoffed. "Oh, yeah! _Real_ romantic, _boss_! If I had known signing my soul over to you was gonna turn me into your…what was it you called it? _Mistress_? Then maybe I would've been better off with letting you kill me! At least _then_ I'd still be with my _father_!"

At that, Black Hat's cold dead heart shattered into a million pieces. The anger in his expression melted away into sadness.

"So, that's it then," he said, slowly releasing his grip on her. "That's what you truly think of me." He brought his claws behind his back. "No matter what I do to show you how important you are to me, I will always be the monster who took you from your father."

Lita's scowl dropped, only now just realizing what she'd said. "That's not…I mean you—"

"Perhaps we _did_ rush into things." Grunting, he turned away from her. "To think I entertained the idea that someone could see me as…as a…" He snorted, trying to act nonchalant. "I can say it was enjoyable while it lasted, but apparently, I was right to enforce Rule 10V3. After all, creatures like me were not built to experience an emotion as…_pitiful_ as _love_."

His words pierced her heart more than a knife ever could. She'd been angry with him hastily pushing for them to make up, but now that he was agreeing that they end things, it somehow hurt a lot more. When she had broken up with Paulo, she hadn't cared if he would ever want her back. Now that _Black Hat_ was telling her he didn't want her back, she found that she _did_ care.

Was she truly nothing to him? Had this really all been a game from the beginning? The tears were pushing against her eyeballs, but Lita kept up her stern expression.

"You're right," she said in a choked voice. "How…how silly of me. To think that you were more than just a villain. To think that I was more than just…"

Black Hat turned as her voice broke and saw the tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. It was a sight that continued to torture him.

"I…I won't bother you again. I'll just…get back to work," she said, turning towards the exit, "_boss_."

This time, he did nothing to stop her from walking out the door, only clenched his claws into fists. He didn't _want_ her to stop being with him. But if she didn't believe that she meant everything to him, what was the point in trying? While he had the power to _force_ her to be with him, as he owned her soul, he didn't have the heart to do it. He'd just be proving her right.

Her words haunted him. Did she truly think she was nothing more than a plaything to him? The sad part was he worried this might be true. After all, Black Hat had never experienced feelings like this before. Had he only been looking for sexual satisfaction? He didn't think so. He could've gotten that from _anywhere_.

"Why so glum, Sugar Plum?"

Black Hat snapped out of his thoughts to find Dementia hanging upside-down in front of him.

"Not now, you dimwit," he said gruffly as he walked past her. "I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, but you look so sad!" She dropped to the floor and stood up. "Don't worry, sweetie, _I_ know a way I can make you feel better!"

He stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Dementia giggled as she threw her arms around him from behind. "All you need is a little love! Then you'll feel _loads_ better!"

A huge part of Black Hat wanted to throw the pestering girl across the room. But he hesitated, as he was suddenly reminded of his argument with Lita this morning. The situation had been just like this, only reversed. Black Hat had said these exact words to Lita, thinking it would cheer her up. But Black Hat didn't _want_ Dementia to cheer her up in this way.

Was this why Lita had gotten so upset? Had Black Hat turned into Dementia? Was what he had mistaken for love just this disgusting obsession driven by a physical desire for companionship?

That couldn't be it. No, he _refused_ to believe it! If that's all it was, he would've given into Dementia's advances years ago!

Lita's words echoed in her mind. _You want an easy fuck? Go find Dementia!_

"Honeybun?" Dementia asked, confused on how unusually quiet and still her boss was being. "You okay?" Grinning, she laid her hands on his shoulders. "Would a massage make you feel be—"

What happened next caused all functions in Dementia's brain to shut down. Black Hat spun around, grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips harshly against hers. Dementia froze completely, her eyes wide open in shock.

Five seconds went by before Black Hat pulled away and looked down at the woman in his arms. She opened her mouth, but couldn't find any words. Disgusted with what he had done, he dropped her to the floor.

"It's not the same," he murmured as he stomped out of the lab.

Dementia lay there in a heap for several minutes, trying to process what had just happened. When she finally had the strength to sit up, she pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But no. Black Hat had really kissed her. The very thing she'd been dreaming about for years had finally come true.

So, why didn't she feel like she thought she would? Why had that kiss felt so…forced? And why had he done it so out of the blue? And how come afterwards, he had looked more disappointed than pleased?

She put her hand to her lips. There was no tingle on them, just a lingering taste of rotting meat. Not that she minded rotting meat, but in this case, it made her feel…sick. She wasn't walking on air like she thought she would be, but like something had been stolen from her. Like…when that awful doctor had come to her in the hospital.

But the love of her life had just kissed her. Shouldn't she be feeling…_good_ at the very least?

* * *

Lita soon found Flug in the hallway. He was drenched in water, his lab coat torn and his arms covered in bite marks.

"What happened to you?" she asked, forgetting her anger for a moment.

"Black Hat teleported me into the piranha tank," Flug said in an exhausted tone. "But don't worry, they were fed this morning, so they weren't as aggressive. What happened with you and the boss?"

Shoving her hands into her pockets, Lita looked down at her feet.

"He didn't…_hurt_ you, did he?" Flug asked worriedly.

"Not physically," she mumbled.

He laid a wet hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you come shopping with me today? We can get some ice cream."

Feeling a desperate need to get out of the house, Lita nodded.

"Good." He looked down at himself. "Just, uh, let me get into some dry clothes and we'll be off."

* * *

The last time Flug had taken Lita on an outing, she had been so excited. But now as they trudged through the aisle of the grocery store, there didn't seem to be any life in her step. She only said an occasional word to verify what was on the shopping list. Then she would grab items off the shelf and toss them into the cart. Sometimes Flug would have to hastily push the cart to catch the items due to her not paying attention to her aim.

Lita finally lost it when they came across a store employee crouched in their path. The teenage girl was restocking the shelves, so she didn't see them at first.

"Are you blind, _chica_?!" Lita snapped, stomping her foot and causing the girl to jump. "We're robbing this place! Get out of the way!"

The girl squeaked as she scrambled to her feet and ran. Lita then bent down to pick up the box of spaghetti the girl had dropped and threw it over her shoulder. Flug caught it in his hands.

"Since when do you yell at innocent bystanders?" he asked, dropping the box into the cart.

"Since I sold my soul away to a villain!" Lita grunted as she continued forward. "Can we just get this over with? I'm not in the mood to deal with any cops!"

Narrowing his eyes, Flug shoved the cart into her path. "Okay, that's enough! Since we got here, you broke a glass door in the refrigerated section, popped a kid's balloon, threatened a little old lady with a knife over a watermelon, and frightened a teenage girl who was just doing her job!"

"So?" Lita crossed her arms. "Isn't that the kind of shit _you guys_ do all the time?"

"Well, yes, but it's not the kind of thing _you_ do all the time!"

"What does it matter? You've all been pushing me to act like a villain anyway!"

"I know that, but…" Sighing, Flug pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look. I know Black Hat upset you in some way—"

"Can we _not_ right now?" Lita said as she slipped past him.

"Lita, please. I'm really starting to worry about you!"

"Ugh!" She spun around to shout into his face. "Why can't you people just _leave me alone_?!"

"Because…" He twiddled his thumbs. "Well, you said we were friends, and—"

"Which we're not supposed to be in the first place, right?! Because of the fucking Rule 10V3, which apparently doesn't apply to…" Grunting angrily, she turned her back to him. "My life before may have been boring, but it wasn't this fucking complicated! Sometimes, I…I wish I'd never met all of you!"

Flug couldn't deny being hurt by this. She was rarely so nasty to him. It reminded him of how a certain demonic being treated him.

That's when he understood part of the reason behind her behavior.

"You know something?" Flug said, placing his hands on his hips. "You and Black Hat aren't that different."

Scowling, she turned back to him. "Excuse me?"

"Not that I'm justifying whatever he did! All I'm saying is that when it comes to how you deal with stressful situations, you do one of two things: keep it all bottled in, or lash out at others!" He crossed his arms. "Sound like someone else we know?"

Lita clenched her fists. "I…I'm not…_we're_ not…"

"Honestly, it's no wonder you ended up together! And no wonder why you can't seem to make up! Oh, I know, Black Hat is a difficult person to talk to, but if _neither_ of you open up and keep acting like stubborn—"

"I can't believe you're taking his side!" she yelled.

"I'm not! I'm just saying if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm not going to be able to help—"

"I don't need your help! I'm fine! I'm better off without that jerk!" As she stomped down the aisle, she mumbled, "I've _always_ been better off alone."

Flug sighed, knowing he could've handled that a lot more delicately. In truth, he was really starting to see why out of all the women in the world, Black Hat had taken an interest in Lita. Their temperaments were similar, although Lita usually kept hers in check. However, Black Hat had apparently set her off so much that she simply didn't care who she hurt in her anger anymore.

The scientist made a mental note to return to the freezer section before checking out. It seemed they would be taking that ice cream to go.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dementia and Lita had their training session in the gym. The lizard-girl wasn't as into it as usual. The punches she threw were uncoordinated and lacking in power. Lita didn't seem to notice, however, as she was punching and kicking with all her might, grunting through her teeth. All the pent-up anger she held for Black Hat, Paulo and every other man who screwed her over was being released in this sparring match.

Dementia was snapped out of her gloom when she was punched squarely in the jaw. She then looked at Lita in confusion as she swept her leg beneath Dementia's feet, knocking her backwards. Before the lizard-girl could get up, Lita pinned her down and grabbed one of her knives from her boot.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, kid!" Dementia cried, holding up her hands. "You won, okay?! Uncle, uncle! Just cuz I can regenerate doesn't mean you can poke my eye out!"

Blinking, Lita glanced at the knife she held and finally realized what she was doing. Quickly dropping the weapon, she climbed off her colleague to sit on the mat.

"S-Sorry."

"I'm all for a good fight," Dementia said, sitting up, "but yeesh, what's gotten _your _taco in a twist?"

Lita narrowed her eyes. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"I'm just saying that ya don't usually fight so…extra unless something's bothering ya." The mutant pushed herself onto her knees. "So…who made ya mad?"

Lita hesitated. "It's…nothing."

After all, this wasn't something she could talk about with the girl who was also in love with the cause of her fury. But so much had changed since the two women had first met. Lita had listened to Dementia rave about her woes. The mutant felt obligated to listen to hers. That was what gal pals were supposed to do, weren't they? Have each other's backs?

Then Dementia had an idea. "Will ya talk if I say what's on _my_ mind?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Black Hat?"

He was the one thing she _didn't_ want to talk about in _any_ capacity. But Dementia didn't look very excited about the subject either.

"Well, yeah, but…not just that." Taking on a sad expression, Dementia leaned back onto her palms. "See, earlier, I was just cuddling him in the lab, minding my own business, when out of nowhere he grabs me and kisses me."

That got Lita's attention. "He _what_?!"

"I know, right? Surprised me too."

Lita couldn't believe it. She knew she had shouted at Black Hat to go to Dementia for an easy fuck, but she hadn't thought he'd take it _literally_! And only a few hours after their breakup?! Was he really that shallow?!

Dementia didn't seem to notice the other woman's seething jealousy. "I mean I _knew_ he would kiss me one day because, you know, we're soulmates and all, but…I hadn't even asked and I could tell you he's a _really_ great kisser…"

_He sure is,_ Lita thought, digging her nails into the mat. _The bastard._

"But…it wasn't…" Dementia looked up at the ceiling. "It didn't feel…like I thought it would."

Surprised at this, Lita calmed down slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well it just felt so…_rushed_ and…not passionate like I always dreamed it would be, like…he was just…" She frowned. "Like he didn't…"

"Care about you?" Lita finished quietly.

"Yeah," Dementia murmured. "Is that…weird? You wait for something so long and when it finally happens, it's…not what you expected?"

"Kind of." She certainly hadn't expected entering a relationship with Black Hat. "W-What did the boss say after he, uh…?"

The mutant shrugged. "Grumbled something about 'not being the same,' dropped me and left. Just wish I knew why he did it in the first place."

It puzzled Lita as well, because Black Hat had expressed his disgust for Dementia numerous times. And considering she'd been chasing after him for years, why do something about it now?

"Maybe he…wanted to test a theory?" Lita thought aloud.

Dementia looked at her. "What theory?"

"Like if he could…feel like that with someone else? Someone who…who _also_ loved him, after one person told him to—"

"What do ya mean '_also_?'"

Lita stiffened in panic. "I…I mean…maybe he just wasn't sure of his feelings, so he just…I mean he _is_ the kind of guy to try things out of curiosity and…Dem?"

The lizard-girl was now in her face, studying her carefully. She then began sniffing Lita's neck, _really_ focusing on the scent now. Dementia then went still as her eyes widened.

"You…you didn't."

Lita scrambled backwards. "It's not what you think."

"Don't give me that crap!" She crawled towards her. "His smell's _all over _you! Borrowed his body wash, my foot!"

"Dem, please, hear me out!"

"You dirty little skank!" She pounced on the smaller woman, pinning her shoulders down before she could escape. "You slept with him, didn't you?!"

"Listen, I—"

"DIDN'T YOU?!"

After receiving a hard shake of the shoulders, Lita shut her eyes tightly and whispered. "Y-Yes."

"I knew it!" She dug her knee into Lita's ribs, causing her to cry out. "All this time, pretending to be my friend, and you were screwing him behind my back!"

"No! It wasn't like that!"

"You think I'm _stupid_?!" She tightened her grip on her shoulders, prepared to crush them. "Think I didn't notice the two of you disappearing together and coming back all flustered?! I wanted…" The hurt was apparent in Dementia's face. "I wanted to think it wasn't like that, cuz you said you wouldn't because we were like sisters and all, but…you went and did it, didn't you? You _used_ me just like everyone else! Just cuz I'm crazy and obsessive, doesn't mean I don't have feel—"

"He came onto me first, okay?!"

Dementia blinked. "What?"

Lita met her eyes. "_He_ sought _me _out. I…I didn't mean for it to happen, but…I didn't stop it either because…I _wanted_ it to happen. But…it doesn't matter now. You can have him, because we're over!"

"You mean he dumped ya?"

"No. _I_ dumped _him_."

Even more confused, Dementia crawled off Lita, allowing her to sit back up. "Say what now?"

"I was upset," Lita explained as she rubbed her sore shoulders. "But he kept…he kept pushing for us to get…physical and…I wasn't in the mood, we started fighting and then I told him we were through and—"

"Wait. Back up a sec!" Dementia held up her hands. "You told Black Hat _no_?"

"Yes."

She cocked her head. "And you're still _alive_?!"

Lita grunted impatiently. "Dem, I'm sitting right in front of you!"

For the first time in what seemed like forever, the gears in Dementia's head started turning. And everything clicked into place.

"Holy shit," she murmured. "He really does love ya, doesn't he?"

Now it was Lita's turn to be confused. "What?"

Dementia rolled her eyes. "Ya really that stupid, kid? Black Hat _always_ gets his way. But he let _you_ go when you said no. And he only kissed _me_ cuz…he couldn't get one from you."

There was acceptance and disappointment in her voice.

"Dem, I'm sorry, I—"

"He's never cared about me," the lizard-girl said, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm just a joke to him."

"Don't say that."

"No, it's true." She sighed. "Guess I've always known, deep down. I can't give him what you can."

Lita felt truly guilty. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, I'm…kinda glad you did." Stretching her legs out, she leaned back onto her palms. "You've given me the wakeup call I've needed for a long, long time."

It was the truth. That underwhelming kiss and learning just how much Black Hat cared about another woman had shattered that long-entertained fantasy. She certainly wasn't happy about it, but it gave her a newfound sense of clarity.

"So." She gave Lita a serious look. "Do ya still love him? I won't eat ya, I promise."

Lita turned away from her. This wasn't the person she'd expected to be opening up to, but there was no turning back now.

"Didn't think I ever could, but…" Lita gazed up at the ceiling. "He…understands me in a way no one ever has. Sometimes I feel like…he respects me." She smiled sadly. "When he talks to me, he doesn't treat me like I'm…worthless but like…I mean something to him." The smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "But earlier today, he…I don't know. Maybe he just wants what other men want—"

"Let me stop ya right there, girl." Dementia scooted up beside her. "Black Hat's not _like_ other guys. If _that_ was all he wanted, he would've fooled around with _me_ ages ago!" She gestured to her body. "Just saying. I'm hot and desperate."

"But he kissed you," Lita pointed out.

"And probably hated every second of it because it wasn't _you_!" Dementia bit her lip, still hurt by this fact. "He…he doesn't show his feelings like Flug and I do. Unless he's angry or something. I know _that_ much about him. But you know, he's not big on the whole love thing and as far as I know, you're the first girl he's ever gone this far with. He probably doesn't have a clue on what to do."

Lita stared at the mutant. "Have you always been this…perceptive?"

Dementia shrugged. "I just know what it's like to be crazy in love." She tapped her toes together. "Not gonna say it won't _sting_, but…if ya wanna…_fix_ things with him…I won't stand in your way, kid."

This truly amazed Lita. It was like Dementia had grown up within the span of a few minutes. It made her feel even guiltier for betraying her promise.

"I don't know if he'll listen to me," Lita said.

"Ya never know. He's an unpredictable guy."

She snorted. "Got that right."

The girls sat there in silence for a minute, both surprised that this conversation hadn't ended in bloodshed.

"So," Dementia said, flashing her friend a toothy grin. "What's it look like?"

"What's what look like?"

"You _know_." She stuck out her pinky. "His…_tiny evil_?"

Catching onto her meaning, Lita quickly rose to her feet. "Not answering that!"

"Oh, come on!" Dementia stood to chase after her. "If _I'm_ never getting into bed with him, at least give me this!"

"Nope!" Lita held up her hands. "Not gonna say it!"

"Please, please, _please_! I gotta know!" She started walking backwards in front of her. "Is it long? Is it short? Is it like a normal guy's or is it like one of those tentacle things?" She gasped excitedly. "Does it have _teeth_?!"

Before Dementia could put any _more_ unpleasant images in her head, Lita finally caved and shouted, "He's a shapeshifter! He can make it however the hell he wants!"

Dementia pumped her fist. "I _knew _it!"

* * *

Flug stood outside Black Hat's office, his clipboard shaking in his trembling hands. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had never confronted his boss over anything. But Lita was in a lot of pain and he knew Black Hat had something to do with it. He had to know what happened and Lita wasn't talking.

But the scientist feared of what would happen if he even _tried_ prying an answer out of Black Hat. Flug could take the abuse, but he felt like it was probably nothing compared to how emotional hurt Lita was experiencing right now. He didn't want her getting hurt again, but both she and Black Hat seemed happier when they were together. If they didn't patch things up soon, the tension was only going to build, and who knew what might happen then?

So, mustering all the courage he could, he knocked on the doors.

Inside, Black Hat groggily rose his head from his desk, shouting, "_What_?"

"It's, um, m-me, sir," Flug weakly called.

The demon straightened up and hastily snapped the empty wine and poison bottles on his desk out of existence. While it was impossible for a being like him to get drunk, he didn't want anyone knowing he'd been trying to numb the ache in his heart through alcohol.

He smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket before yelling, "Come in, you sniveling worm!"

Flug slowly opened the door and then shut it behind him. He stood there for a moment, his legs shaking as he stared at his expectant boss.

"Well?" Black Hat said, raising an eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, Flug approached the desk. "I, um, h-have something to, uh, s-say to you, b-boss."

The demon waited. "Well, out with it, then!"

Gulping, Flug gestured for him to come closer. Rolling his eye, Black Hat leaned forward. The scientist knew he would get punished for this, but all he could think about was his friend.

Narrowing his eyes in determination, Flug held out his clipboard and smacked Black Hat upside the head. The action was so unexpected, Black Hat made no attempt to stop him.

"What the—?" the demon said, standing up.

"You're an idiot!" Flug shouted.

Black Hat raised his claws as he growled furiously. "How _dare_ you—?"

"G-Go ahead!" Flug held the clipboard up to protect his face. "G-Gouge my eyes out! _I_ can take your crap! I…I'm fucking used to it!" He slowly lowered his clipboard as he got braver. "Y-You're the vilest villain in the history of villains, after all! B-But playing with Lita's emotions and then b-breaking her heart like that?" He stomped his foot. "That's where I put my foot down!"

Black Hat blinked. "H-How did you—?" He shook off his surprise. "I have no idea what you're—"

"Oh, Love Muffin!" Dementia called as she slithered down from the ceiling.

Groaning, the demon dropped back into his chair. "What _now_?"

She sprouted up beside him, grinning excitedly. "Got ya a little present!"

"Whatever it is, I don't—GAH!"

He cried out as Dementia slapped him hard across the face, her grin quickly turning into a snarl.

"That's for kissing me on a rebound, jerk!"

"Has the world gone mad?!" Black Hat bellowed.

"Wait." Flug looked between the two of them in shock. "You kissed _Dementia _too?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dementia said, waving her hand like it was no big deal. "But only cuz Lita dumped him!" She turned back to the demon. "She told me everything, by the way! How the two of you've been screwing around, and how she dumped you this morning after you tried having sex with her while she was crying her eyes out!"

"_That's _what happened? Of all the…" Flug facepalmed. "That's it, sir!" Dropping his clipboard, he slammed his hands onto the desk. "This is a new low! Even for _you_!"

Black Hat stood up and pointed between his subordinates. "Both of you, SHUT UP RIGHT—"

"No, sir!" Flug reached into his coat. "Not this time!"

He whipped out the Disintegration Ray, causing both Black Hat's and Dementia's jaws to drop. Black Hat quickly recovered and smirked.

"You haven't got the spine to—"

The weapon fired and the demon was reduced to a pile of dust. Dementia glanced between the scientist and the dust, whistling.

"Wow, Flug. When'd you get so _macho_?"

Flug released the breath he'd been holding in. "I just don't like seeing Lita hurt."

"Me neither." She held out her hand. "Got another one of those babies?"

Normally, Flug didn't trust Dementia with guns, but he tossed her a freeze ray he kept for emergencies. "Only shoot if he tries to get away or hurt us."

"Got it!"

She shot at a bookshelf, instantly encasing it in ice.

"Dementia!"

She shrugged. "Just checking to see if it's loaded!"

When the particles of dust started to reform, Flug and Dementia pointed their weapons. Black Hat screamed angrily as soon as his mouth was intact.

"YOU MISCREANTS!" His figure rose as he dug his claws into his desk. "I OUGHT TO DISINTEGRATE _YOU_ FOR THIS INSUBORD—"

"Fine!" Flug shouted, shoving his gun into Black Hat's chest. "But first, you'll hear what we have to say! For years, you've kept us away from love, insisting it had no place in villainy! You drove a wedge between me and Andi, you strung Dementia along like a lovesick puppy, and then, you take advantage of Lita's feelings, try to force her into something she doesn't want to do, and on top of that, you kiss _Dementia_?! A-And for what? Some sick game? Were you really _that_ bored?!

"This isn't just _evil_, sir! It's downright…inhumane! And yes, I know you're not exactly human, but I can't stand idly by while you torture Lita with your selfish, inconsiderate behavior! I don't care if you treat heroes or civilians or even us this way, but Lita _loves_ you, and you made her believe you love her too! She did _nothing_ to deserve what you did to her, and Dementia and I are going to make certain you clean up the mess you've made! Right, Dementia?"

When he got no answer, he turned to the mutant, who was staring at him wide-eyed. "Dementia?"

"Hmm?" She shook her head. "Sorry. Was having a mini-orgasm there. You know you're kinda sexy when you're all big and tough like that?"

Flug's neck reddened. "D-Dementia, p-please, focus."

"Oh, right. Yeah!" She pushed her gun into Black Hat's temple. "Lita's our bud! And you've been a real dick! Also, I wait _years_ for ya to kiss me, and you only do it out of spite for another woman? I may be a desperate psycho, but I've got _some_ self-respect!"

Black Hat had sat in silence this entire time, too bewildered to do anything. He had never thought he'd see the day Flug would stand up to him, or the day Dementia would be mad at him, or the day the two of them would be working together. It seemed Black Hat hadn't been the only one who had changed since Lita's arrival. The fact that she'd gotten these two to actually agree on something made him admire her even more.

Several months ago, the demon would've severely punished these two imbeciles for their insubordination. But he found he couldn't, because everything they were saying was absolutely right. Not to mention the very sight was baffling.

"I…understand _your_ wanting to get involved in this, Flug. You and Lita have always had an affinity for each other. And it's about time you grew a spine." He glanced over at Dementia. "But why do _you_ care about this? It was my understanding that of everyone here, you would be the most offended by my…_relationship_ with Lita."

"Oh, I _am_!" Dementia pressed the barrel further into his head. "In fact, if you hadn't kissed me and made me feel all confused and violated, I probably would've ripped Lita to shreds! But from what she tells me, you're even needier than _I_ am!"

"I've known for almost a week now," Flug said, gagging slightly. "I, uh…overheard the two of you in your…bedroom." He covered his mouth. "Lita told me not to say anything, but I wish I had. She said you made her feel important, like she mattered to you. And then…you tried to seduce her while she was upset?"

"That's right!" Dementia shook her head. "And to think she thought you respected her too!"

Black Hat sat up straighter. "She…she really said that?"

"Well, duh! Of course, she did! She's crazy about ya!"

The demon couldn't help but smile at the thought. Flug took it the wrong way.

"Oh, so it makes you happy knowing you ruined _her _happiness?" The scientist's gun shook as he grew angrier. "Why did you do it? After everything you said about love, why did you even bother—?"

"I'd never _intended_ on hurting her!" Black Hat shouted, gripping the armrests. "I know…I know that's hard to believe, coming from me. But when I saw her crying, I…well, I don't know what to do when people are crying! Usually _I'm_ the one making them cry! I thought…I thought I could comfort her, but…"

He glanced sideways at Dementia. "It wasn't until _this_ _thing_ accosted me this afternoon that I realized just how uncomfortable I had made her."

"Hey!" Dementia lowered her weapon as she placed her hands on her hips. "Ya could've just said no!"

"I _did_ say no, you idiotic—"

"If you realized your mistake," Flug said, still aiming his gun, "why haven't you tried to make up for it yet?"

Black Hat was quiet for a moment. "What reason do you have to believe she _wants_ me to make up for it?"

"Are you _kidding_?! She's been in a sour mood all day! Kind of like _you're_ being right now!"

"She nearly killed me when we were sparring!" Dementia pointed out.

"Not to mention she came crying to me after your fight this morning!"

Although Black Hat was well aware Lita and Flug's relationship was more familial than anything else, the thought of his beloved seeking comfort from another caused the armrests to splinter beneath his claws.

"Don't you fools see why it would be pointless for me to try and…atone for what I've done?" Black Hat said as his voice started to break. "It doesn't matter what I do. I will always be the monster that stole her away from her father. The monster who…owns her soul." He lowered his head. "She told me so herself."

Having never seen his boss look so downtrodden, Flug finally lowered his weapon. "You think you're…not good enough for her?"

He sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Never mind what I look like. I am…not a creature built for…a-affection." He stammered over these foreign words, but given the circumstances, he saw little point in keeping his emotions hidden. "Even if she…f-forgives me for this, I'll no doubt end up h-harming her in some other way. Perhaps, with…more than cruel words."

Standing up from his seat, he went to the window. "I'm not so sure anymore if what I'm feeling is…l-l-l—" He shook his head. "That _thing_. Perhaps my dear Adelita is correct and this _has_ been all about…taking her to bed. Perhaps she simply released a centuries-long…frustration I didn't even know I had. But…"

He clenched his claws. "I've never known anyone like her. She is such a remarkable woman and deserves someone who will treat her as such." He gazed out at the cityscape against the clouded sky. "While I can offer her the world if she asked me for it, I cannot…I cannot give her what she truly needs."

"Oh, geez!" Dementia slapped her forehead. "You two _must_ be meant for each other because you're _both_ idiots!"

Black Hat snapped his head towards her. "Excuse me?!"

"Lita is _not_ some cheap fuck to ya!" She shoved her finger into his chest. "Did you not _hear _yourself just now?! You've never talked that way about anyone _ever_! Not even me! And you never even so much as kissed me until today! But I can _tell_ you didn't enjoy it! Hell, not even _I_ enjoyed it! Don't ya know what that means, ya love dummy?!"

Aggressively, she grabbed the front of his shirt. "It means you don't wanna kiss _anyone_ in this world but Lita! And you wouldn't even be _thinking_ about her feelings if you didn't…really…care for…"

Her expression slowly saddened, as if reality was finally sinking in.

"You…you really love her," she murmured, releasing him.

Black Hat gruffly smoothed out the wrinkles she'd made in his shirt. "Dementia—"

"_Why_?!" she shouted suddenly. "Why _her_ and not _me_?!" She clasped a hand over her heart. "I've been around _much_ longer than her and have been nothing but loyal! How come you noticed _her_ and not _me_?! What does _she_ have that I—?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A DAMN CHILD, DEMENTIA!"

She instantly shut up, tears coming to her eyes. Black Hat was suddenly reminded of Lita's crying face, and the tears he'd been unable to stop. Even when she wasn't here, she still had an influence over him. She was always thinking about others' feelings, even of those who had wronged her. She wouldn't want him to be this insensitive.

Besides, a talk like this was long overdue.

Sighing, Black Hat hesitantly raised his claws and laid them on Dementia's shoulders. "W-What I _mean_ is…you were practically a child when you first came here. Technically, I'm your guardian. You were always a wild, unpredictable thorn in my side, but…at times, you…carried out my demands with…adequate results." He winced as he admitted this. "If anything, you're the…closest thing I've ever had to a daughter."

Dementia sniffed. "R-Really?"

He cleared his throat. "At the very least, an extremely annoying niece. And do you have any idea how awkward it would be for me to enter a romantic relationship with someone who is like my _niece_? Especially _before _she came of age?!" He gagged. "Even _I_ have my limits on what evils I can commit! And yes, that kiss was a serious lapse in judgment on my part. Not to mention _extremely_ inappropriate and…thoughtless."

The mutant was smiling through her tears. "You…you really mean that? I'm like…your annoying little niece?"

"Yes, yes! Don't make a big deal out of—"

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" She squeezed him hard around the waist. "Oh, boss, I feel so _happy_! Maybe _that's_ all I _really_ wanted to hear from you! But you know, my past experience with men was so fucked up, I thought the only kind of relationship I could have with mean old guys like you was—"

"GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!" Black Hat shouted in his demonic voice. "I SAID I WAS AGAINST PEDOPHILIA, BUT _NOT_ FILICIDE!"

"Okie, dokie!" Giggling, Dementia stepped back. "Still not a hugger, I see!"

Black Hat saw Flug out of the corner of his eye, his goggles glistening from oncoming tears. The demon had almost forgotten he was there.

"What?" Black Hat asked with a huff.

"N-Nothing, just…" Flug sniffed. "Lita really _has_ changed you." He tapped his fingers together expectantly. "So, uh…is there anything you'd like to say to _me_ or—?"

"Yes." Their boss scowled. "Help me resolve things with Lita or I'll wear your intestines for a necklace," he then pointed to Dementia, "and your kidneys for my shoes!"

"And…he's back," Dementia said, stepping over to Flug's side. "Guess some things never change, huh?"

"Guess not," Flug mumbled as he tucked away his gun and picked up his clipboard. "Well, for starters, if you're going to apologize, you should give her a little more time to cool down. At least a day, from how she is now, unless she comes to you first."

Black Hat didn't look too happy with that idea, but replied, "And how do you suggest I…go about this…a-apology?"

Dementia raised her hand. "Romantic candlelit dinners never fail!"

The demon nodded slowly. "She _does_ have a habit of talking more over meals."

"Okay." Flug jotted down some notes. "We'll need to set the scene to her liking. Let's see." He tapped his pencil against his clipboard. "What's her favorite food?"

Black Hat waved his hands. "That girl will eat just about anything." He glanced at Dementia. "Well, any _human_ food, that is. Honestly, it's amazing she keeps that figure with all the food she eats, and how quickly she wolfs it all down." He began pacing the room as he thought about it. "Though she has often expressed her love for pancakes, and your pasta, Flug. She is not a heavy drinker, but will take the occasional glass of wine. Oh, and she as an affinity for banana juice."

Flug wrote this all down. "Right, right. I can make some spaghetti."

"Maybe they can eat from the same plate!" Dementia exclaimed. "Then she can start slurping one end of the noodle while he's on the other, and when they get to the middle…" She sighed dreamily. "Then our lips will meet, and will forever be locked in an eternal—"

"Dementia!" Flug cried.

She snapped out of her daydream. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Anyway, we'll also need some music and flowers to set the mood."

"Hmm." Black Hat rubbed his chin as he continued pacing. "She's never really talked about her flower preferences with me, but her medical records mention her being slightly allergic to dandelions, so those are off the table. As for music, she has a wide range of taste, but we both have an appreciation for the classics." He smiled slightly. "She was able to name nearly every song I played at the organ, from Beethoven to Bach. She has no musical talent herself, but her little rendition of "Chopsticks" was rather…amusing. Even when she got some notes wrong, she kept on playing. That's the kind of woman she is. She will make plenty of mistakes, being human, but never let it stop…"

He stopped pacing once he noticed Flug and Dementia staring at him. The former had dropped his pencil.

"What?"

"I just…" Flug shook his head. "I didn't realize you…knew so much about her."

His cheeks darkened. "That's because I pay attention, you imbecile! Now keep writing!"

"Oh, uh, right!" He bent down to pick up his pencil. "Of course, you're going to have to think carefully of what you're going to say to her."

"That's easy!" Dementia exclaimed. "Just say what you said to us!"

"It's not…" Black Hat gritted his teeth. "It's not that simple. I…I can't explain it, but…" He covered his face with his claw. "Ever since we started…well, it's just been so much…_harder_ to talk to her. I just…worry I may say something else she won't like and…"

Flug nodded. "Believe me, sir. I know the feeling. But…_you_ don't have any reason to keep secrets from her, especially now. If you want this to work, the two of you are going to have to establish some trust."

"I _do_ trust her! I've told her things I've never told anyone!"

"Including your real name," Dementia grumbled.

"That's good," Flug said. "But she also knows you're a master liar. So you've got to find a way to _show_ her how much you trust her and that everything you tell her is the truth."

"But how can I show…?" Pausing, Black Hat moved his claw away from his face. "Wait. I know just the thing!"

* * *

**Gosh Dementia is so hard to write! Hope her changing her mind was at least slightly believable up to this point.**

**But yeah, this chapter basically voiced my opinion on the LizardHat ship. I kind of see all of them as a dysfunctional family at the very least.**


	45. We Need to Talk

**WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of past abuse and emotional manipulation!**

**Oh, geez. I had to re-write some bits to get this chapter right. Became harder when I started crying. Well, here's hoping it turned out alright.**

* * *

Lita almost didn't come down to breakfast. But after skipping out on dinner, even though it had been her turn to cook, her stomach was demanding food. Once again, 5.0.5. had made pancakes, which made her feel slightly better.

About five minutes into eating, she started noticing that her three colleagues were staring at her, looking rather excited. Dementia was especially bouncing in her seat, squealing through her teeth.

"Why's everyone so…_cheery_ this morning?" Lita finally asked. "It's no one else's birthday, is it?"

Flug pretended to be interested in his plate of pancakes. "Have you looked at your schedule yet?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Aw, let _me _tell her, let me tell her, _please_?!" Dementia begged, shaking the table.

Flug nodded and Dementia scooted her chair over to Lita.

"You and I are gonna go out and paint the town red today!" the mutant said, throwing her arm around the other woman. "Black Hat gave us girls the whole day off!"

"What?" Lita took out her phone. "There's no way he…"

Sure enough, as she opened her work app, her entire day was blocked off for "Girl's Day Out." The only other things scheduled were breakfast and dinner.

"I, uh, convinced the boss you needed a break," Flug said, fiddling with his goggles. "A-As long as the two of you are back in time for dinner."

5.0.5. squeaked, secretly saying, "_Please_ be back in time for dinner!"

"It'll be fun! We'll get to do all the things that gal pals do!" Dementia exclaimed. "You know, go to the mall, hit the food court, get our nails done, commit some arson…"

Lita still couldn't believe Black Hat was letting her out for some mindless fun out of the blue, especially after last time she and Dementia had gone out together. Perhaps he just didn't want Lita around after their fight? She was a little stung by this idea, but she kind of needed some time away from him too.

While Lita was lost in thought, her friends all shared knowing grins.

* * *

Dementia's idea of "shopping" was crashing through every clothing store, kicking displays over, and scattering outfits everywhere before actually trying some on. No one dared stop her, of course, though a few phones were brought out for pictures. Still, Lita made an effort to leave a wad of cash on the front counter for any damages. Except for any stores she had been fired from.

"You really should try breaking something," Dementia said as she sipped her smoothie. "Make ya feel _loads_ better."

They were sitting in one of the booths in the food court, the table filled with something from every single fast food restaurant, generously donated so that Dementia would stop trashing the place. It was funny for Lita to think that last time she'd been in the food court, she'd eaten alone, practically invisible to everyone else. Now she had a friend with her, and all eyes were on them.

"Still can't believe you wanna hang out with me," Lita said, slowly biting into her burger. "I mean I _did_ promise that I would stay away from Black Hat—"

"I told ya not to worry about it!" Dementia shoved a handful of fries into her mouth. "I'm a big girl, almost twenty-one—I think, don't remember the exact year I was born—and pretty sexy. I can have any man I want!" She said this as she chomped on the cardboard box holding the fries. "Black Hat can go suck it! I'm moving on!"

"Good for you," Lita said.

"Know what I did last night?" Dementia said as she picked up a box of lo mein. "I took down all my Black Hat posters and drawings, crumpled 'em up into one giant paper ball, and I _ate_ it!" She shoveled the noodles, foregoing the chopsticks and using her hands. "In one bite too! Can you believe it?"

The older woman nodded at what little was left of the food while she was still on her first burger. "I believe it."

"Still got a long way to go though." The mutant chewed on the straw of her smoothie. "I mean there's all the songs I wrote about him, the graffiti on the walls, that hand puppet I made, the clone of him I keep chained in my secret sex dungeon…"

Lita coughed violently as she choked on her burger. "What's that now?"

"Yeah, it'll take a while. But I swear, from this day forth," she said, slamming a fist onto the table, "Dementia Patient Mental Hospital is turning over a new leaf! No more crazy, obsessive fangirling!" She paused. "At least over Black Hat! Wonder if that Him guy is single." She shook her head. "Nah, probably gay."

"Glad _you're_ moving on," Lita said, giving up on the burger and picking up her milkshake. "Wish I could do the same."

"Yeah, but it's different for you," Dementia said. "Honey—err, Black Hat actually _loves_ ya."

"He's never _said_ it," she murmured.

"So? Exactly _how_ long have you been in this relationship?"

Lita paused to think. "I don't know. About three weeks?"

"See?" Dementia elbowed her. "Hasn't been _that_ long! Probably just not ready to say it! Trust me. I've watched _hundreds _of rom coms! There's always that one person who freezes when their significant other says the big L-word before they're ready! At least ya know it won't be like in _Ghost_ where the dude dies before he can say it!"

"Didn't take you to be into rom coms."

"Hey, I'm all for violence, but I'm a hopeless romantic at heart!" she said, patting her chest.

Lita shrugged. "Yeah, that's a given."

"What say after we eat, we hit this tattoo parlor over by the harbor?"

"I am _not_ getting a tattoo!"

"Oh, relax, needle-phobe!" Dementia slapped her on the back. "They do hair and nails too! The dudes who run the place are ex-cons, so they're open to crooks like us who want a little pampering! Besides, I can't get a tattoo!" She frowned down at her flawless skin. "Damn thing heals overnight with all the regenerating!" She looked Lita over. "But you should seriously consider getting a new hairdo or something. No better way to get over a breakup than to reinvent yourself!"

Lita held up the end of her ponytail. It had been ages since she'd gotten a haircut, and even she was starting to see the split ends.

"You know? I just might take you up on that." She glanced at Dementia's hair. "What color would you suggest?"

The mutant bit her lip as she squealed excitedly. "Seriously?! You're gonna dye your hair?!"

"Why not, right?"

Honestly, changing her appearance slightly would be one way of telling Black Hat to suck it.

"Ooh, hoo, hoo!" Dementia clapped her hands. "Welcome to the dark side, kid!" She gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "That's the other reason I just can't stay mad at ya. Don't wanna lose my first gal pal since kindergarten. Or preschool, I'm not sure."

Lita cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "One of the few memories I have of being a kid is that I used to have a best friend. Don't remember her face too well, but we'd wrestle a lot on the playground." She giggled. "Also remember me being much bigger, yet she was so slick she would sometimes one-up me." She frowned suddenly. "That…might be why I like ya. Ya kinda remind me of her."

Lita was both touched and saddened by this story. "Any idea what happened to this friend of yours?"

For a brief moment, Dementia heard two little girl voices kicking and screaming, and there was the feeling of somebody much bigger holding her back.

"No idea!" Dementia piped as if nothing was wrong. "Now come on, let's get ya all pretty for Bl—I mean, uh, yourself! For yourself! No ulterior motive here!"

Lita raised an eyebrow. "Uh…okay?"

As they got up from the table, Dementia sighed in relief. She'd almost ruined the plan.

* * *

"You know? A year ago, I never would've taken a bunch of buff, heavily tattooed guys to be beauticians," Lita said to Dementia a few hours later. "But after meeting you guys, nothing really surprises me anymore."

The two of them were carrying several shopping bags down the street, their nails freshly buffed and polished black. As she had intended, Lita had had her hair cut and curled. Her hair now fell just below her shoulders, silver highlighting their ends. It wasn't as dramatic a change as Dementia would have liked, but she had to admit it definitely suited Lita.

"Just wait until Black Hat sees you," Dementia said, stashing as much into her hair as possible.

"Yeah," Lita said with a huff. "I'll bet he'll _wish_ we were still together!"

The mutant took out her phone to check the clock. "We've still got some time to kill before Black Hat's sur—dinner! I mean dinner! That he wanted us to be back in time for! Wanna throw eggs at the police station?"

Not paying attention to her slipup, Lita glanced around and recognized the street they were on. "Actually, can we make a stop at my old house? It's not far from here and…I'd like to see my papi."

Dementia groaned. "_Fine_, if ya wanna be _boring_!"

They only had to walk a couple of blocks before reaching Ricardo's home.

"_Please_ try not to break anything?" Lita begged as she knocked on the door. "This is the house I grew up in and my father _cannot_ afford repairs!"

"Whatever." Dementia rolled her eyes. "So long as this doesn't take _too_ long!"

When Ricardo opened the door, he almost didn't recognize his daughter. "L-Lita?"

"_Hola, _Papi," Lita said with a smile.

Bursting into tears, he wrapped his arms around her. "I wasn't expecting to be seeing you today! What's this all…?" He paused when he spotted Dementia. "Oh. Err, hello?"

"Hiya, Pops!" the lizard-girl exclaimed, popping up between them as she rapidly shook his hand. "We've never really met! Name's Dementia!" She slithered inside. "Got any sharp objects in here?"

Ricardo was too shaken up to process her question. "Um, uh…pardon?"

Not wanting Dementia to get into any trouble, Lita reached into one of her bags and pulled out a rubber ball she'd swiped from the pet store.

"Dem!" she called sweetly, squeaking the ball. "You want the ball?"

Dropping her bags, Dementia panted heavily and crouched down like a playful puppy.

"You want it?" Lita tossed the ball across the room. "Go get it!"

The ball bounced off the wall and into the kitchen. Dementia chased after it.

"That should keep her occupied for a few minutes," Lita said as she walked further into the living room. "Sorry, Papi. Couldn't exactly come without her."

"It's fine, _mija_." Ricardo glanced outside anxiously. "H-_He's_ not here, is he?"

"No," she replied curtly. "Just me and Dem."

"Oh, good." He shut the door and looked his daughter over again. "Every time I see you, it's like you're a different woman. That coat, that hat, and…" He pointed at her head. "What have you done to your hair?"

"Oh." Blushing, she put down her bags. "I, uh, needed a change." She got a better look at her father. "All that diet and exercise must've really paid off, Papi." She patted his flat belly. "You're skinny as a twig now!"

Ricardo chuckled. "Really more diet than exercise." He flexed his arms. "My joints aren't what they used to be. I've been getting so exhausted lately."

Lita frowned at the bruises on his elbows. "What happened?"

"Hmm? Oh, these." He rubbed his left elbow. "This one I banged on the kitchen counter and the other on the door. It happens. But enough about me. Why the sudden visit?"

"Well, I—"

She stopped when the rubber ball, now covered in saliva, fell at her feet. Dementia was on all fours, looking up at her in annoyance.

"Not cool, dude," she said flatly.

"Sorry," Lita said, holding back a giggle. "Look, Dem, Papi and I really need to catch up. Could you, um, give us some privacy?"

She glanced at the television. "Can I watch cartoons?"

"O-Of course," Ricardo said, still not sure what to make of the mutant.

Without standing up, Dementia slithered over to the couch and grabbed the remote. Lita gestured for her father to follow her into the kitchen.

"Actually, Papi," she said once they were out of Dementia's earshot, "I wanted to talk to you about…" Pausing, she looked around. "P-Paulo's not here, is he?"

"No," Ricardo said. "Though he said he'd be coming by this evening. He's really worried about you, _mija_. I think you should—"

"Never mind that." Lita sat down at the kitchen table. "I need to talk to you about something and…I think it would be better if it were in person."

Seeing his daughter's distressed, he sat across from her. "Something wrong, _mija_?"

"Yes. You see, I…I just got out of…well…"

She stopped herself the moment she met her father's eyes. As much as she wanted to confide in him, the last thing she wanted was to see disappointment in those eyes. It was the reason she hadn't been able to tell him the whole story about Paulo. What would her father think of her if he knew what she'd been doing? That she'd let herself be played by not one, but _two_ manipulative men? One of them being a literal demon, the very one who had almost killed him and then took his daughter from him.

All of this had started because Lita couldn't bear to see her father die. Who knew this would've led to her heart being broken all over again? Like before, she had chosen her father over her own happiness, and she was paying the price for it.

But this was different from before with Paulo. After all, Black Hat hadn't asked her to choose between him and her father. Maybe she didn't still live with Ricardo, but Black Hat had allowed her to reconnect with him. He also hadn't left Ricardo to fend for himself, but had gotten him out of prison. And this was _before_ Lita had gotten involved with her boss.

Or had that all been part of the ploy to eventually seduce her? He had said his reasons behind helping her father had been selfish. Honestly, Lita had no idea how that demon's mind worked. There were times when she thought she did, but then he'd do something so unexpected, like show up at her door in his pajamas, that would throw all previous theories out the window. Did she really know him or had everything he'd told her about himself been a lie?

"Lita?" Ricardo said after a long period of silence.

She shook her head, deciding she would ask for his advice in the most discreet way possible. "Papi, when…when Mom was alive, you…you would fight sometimes, but…you always made up. How…how did you manage it? How did you stay together after saying horrible things to each other?"

Ricardo tilted his head. "What brought this on?"

Lita bit her lip. "I was, uh…just thinking about Mom yesterday and…remembered some of your fights and…it got me wondering."

That was partially true. After her fight with Black Hat, she had thought briefly of her parents' fights.

"I mean you were a thief." She looked down at her twiddling hands. "Even after you promised to go straight, you still slipped up sometimes and…Mom would get really angry. And then you'd get angry at her for acting so controlling. I just…I just don't get it. How…how can you have problems like that and _still_ stay together?"

Ricardo was beginning to understand. Or at least he thought he was. It sounded like Lita wanted relationship advice for herself, but he figured her to be talking about Paulo. Of course, Ricardo didn't know the details of their falling out, but perhaps after all Paulo had been doing to make up for it, Lita was thinking about forgiving him?

Understanding that his daughter was probably too embarrassed to admit this, Ricardo kept this theory to himself.

"It wasn't easy, I will tell you." He smiled softly. "To tell you the hard truth, _mija_, _no_ relationship is easy. Your mother thought she knew what she was getting into with me, so did I. I loved her so much I was willing to make sacrifices. But…as you may remember, I didn't always follow through on them. And you are right, sometimes I got angry at your mother for trying to make me into something I'm not. But let me tell you, she wasn't perfect either.

"She would never admit when she needed help. She once volunteered to make cupcakes for your school's bake sale, but forgot until the last minute that she had to make a hundred of them. I offered to help, but she insisted that since she had made the promise, she had to be the one to do it. It wasn't until she burned a batch that she finally accepted my help, and then we got you to help with frosting."

Lita grinned as she remembered that day.

"And she was incredibly stubborn." He smirked. "Much like you, actually. I'd sometimes catch her late at night going over bills or taxes or lesson plans. There were times I had to practically drag her to bed just so she could get some sleep. And yes, that would sometimes lead to an argument."

He frowned. "We'd often hurt each other with our words. Mostly because they were true. At least…the words your mother would yell at me were true. But do you know why I fell for your mother in the first place?"

"Because you liked strong women and she beat you up?"

"Well, _that_," he said with a chuckle, "and the fact that she knew the ugly side of me, but despite all that, she was willing to give me a second chance, a third chance, and a hundred more. In return, I did the same for her whenever she made me upset. Even before we were married, we accepted everything about each other, the good and the bad. So whenever one of us made a mistake, no perfect dream was shattered.

"Now that I think about it, our fights were what kept our marriage going." He laid his hand over Lita's. "And you, of course. Because when we were yelling all those awful things at each other, we got everything that was bothering us out in the open. We didn't keep anything in, so it never bottled up into something even more frustrating. And once we'd taken the time to cool down, we'd calmly talk our way through a solution and come out stronger."

Lita glanced down at her watch, which had Black Hat's symbol on the face. "So…you're saying that you and Mom didn't…keep your emotions hidden? That you always made them known, even if they…hurt?"

He nodded slowly. "You don't always have to yell them out. Sometimes all you need to do is sit down and talk about your problems. I will be honest, I made a _lot_ of mistakes while married to your mother, but I know one thing. Marrying her was _not_ one of them. And no matter how many times we disagreed with each other, they never outweighed the many more wonderful times we had together."

Lita's mind drifted to all the good times she'd shared with Black Hat. Paris, the gala, those late-night talks. And she'd thought of all the arguments they'd had before they'd even gotten together. She remembered how he'd been close to sinking his fangs into her throat, but had hesitated at the last minute. He had expressed many times that he had no real desire to harm her. A courtesy he didn't extend to his other subordinates.

He didn't punish her when she yelled at him. He'd always let her say her peace, and he would listen. The punishments he did sometimes inflict were also rather light compared to what she'd seen him do to the others. And as Dementia had said, when Lita had told him no, Black Hat hadn't forced her to give into him. Although he had pressed her slightly, he had basically left her alone. And since yesterday, he hadn't made _any_ effort to try and get her back.

Was that the _real_ reason why she was annoyed with him? That he wasn't _trying _to get her back?

"I think I _do_ need to talk with him," Lita muttered.  
"Sorry?" Ricardo said.

"I mean, uh…" She shook her head. "I need to get going. There's something I have to, uh, take care of. At work."

"Alright." As she stood up, he gently grabbed her arm. "And _mija_, I know you're hesitant to give him a second chance, but he really _is_ trying to be a better man."

Although Lita knew he was talking about Paulo, she could only think of Black Hat. "I know, Papi."

After giving him a kiss on the cheek, she went into the living room to make sure it was still in one piece. Dementia was no longer watching the television, but was on her feet, staring at the photographs atop the fireplace. She seemed particularly focused on a photo of a six-year-old Lita and her parents with some penguins in the background.

"Ready to go, Dem?" Lita said.

Without turning around, Dementia replied, "This your mom?"

Seeing the picture, Lita smiled sadly. "Yeah. That was from our trip to the zoo."

"She's got your eyes." The mutant cocked her head, a wistful look on her face. "You guys seem happy."

"We were," Lita murmured.

Dementia picked up the photo surprisingly carefully. "Don't remember much 'bout being a kid. But I don't think I ever saw such happy parents."

It was then that Lita understood why Dementia acted so childish. Whatever had landed her in that mental hospital must have been so traumatic that she had forgotten the majority of her childhood. Physically, she was an adult, but mentally, she was still in that juvenile stage of development. Or maybe it was all an act that even had herself fooled, to cover up all the shit she'd gone through.

It seemed everyone at Black Hat Manor had not had the luxury of a normal childhood. Flug had been practically disowned by his parents, Dementia didn't even know what had happened to her parents, and Black Hat…well, he'd pretty much had it the worst of them all.

Did that excuse his behavior now? Of course, it didn't. But Lita didn't consider herself to be any better than him. After all, look at all the things she'd done since her mother's death. She'd be lying if she'd said it was all for her father. Which was why she couldn't understand why Black Hat hadn't been more sensitive yesterday if he had gone through the same pain.

Ricardo had given her a lot of thought on the matter. Perhaps…it wouldn't hurt to ask?

Shaking out of her thoughts, Dementia set the photo back on the mantel. "Woo, spaced out there for a sec." She picked up their shopping bags. "Let's get outta here, kid. This place is too…homey."

As they walked out onto the street, it took a minute for Lita to say something. "Do you think I should forgive him?"

"Forgive who?" Dementia looked up at the sky idly. "Blackie?"

"No, Dark Phantom." She rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ I mean Black Hat!"

"I don't see why ya _shouldn't_ forgive him!" She hummed as she swung the bags at her sides. "I forgive him all the time!"

"But it's different with you, Dem. You forgive him and yet he keeps doing the same shit to you over and over." Lita plopped her face into her hand. "Which makes me feel even _stupider_ because I _knew_ he was abusive."

"Oh don't worry 'bout all the times he's hurt me." She giggled. "I kinda _like_ it, remember? And I never really expected him to apologize cuz he's a villain and all and that's what I love about him. Oh, up until yesterday when he _did_ apologize for everything he—"

"Wait." Stopping, Lita turned to her. "_Black Hat_ actually _apologized_ to you?"

"Surprising, right?" Dementia stopped too. "Then again, there've been a _lotta _surprises lately. Ya know now that I think about it, it _has_ been a while since he's thrown me through a wall or something. And he doesn't yell as much as he used to." She looked at Lita. "Did _you_ have something to do with that?"

Lita remembered that Black Hat wasn't the sort of person to apologize very frequently. Yet he had done so to her a couple of times. She knew better than to trust a man who apologized too often for doing the exact same thing over and over. But to Dementia? What reason did have to apologize to her? She wasn't the one he was trying to win back.

Had Lita truly changed him? Not that she'd really been out to change him in the first place, but had it happened anyway?

"I'm…not so sure I'm ready to forgive him," Lita mumbled. "I mean he ignored me, insulted me, he kissed _you_ the minute we broke up—"

"So, don't forgive him right away." Dementia grinned maliciously. "Not before ya get a little _revenge_ first."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, revenge! We're bad guys, remember? It's like our thing!" She threw an arm over Lita's shoulder and pulled her in as if to tell a secret. "And if ya ask me, it'll just make Black Hat want ya back even _more_. Bad guys _love_ it when a girl shows her dark side."

Recalling how he'd always grin at her during their sparring matches, Lita knew her friend wasn't wrong there. "How am I even supposed to get revenge on someone like _him_? It's not like I can hurt a guy who's immortal!"

Well, she could always stab him in the eye socket or disintegrate him again, but as angry as she was, she wasn't exactly in the mood to physically harm him.

"Just hurt him in the way he hurt you!" Dementia exclaimed. "He kissed _me _out of spite, _you_ should kiss somebody _else _out of spite! That'll _really_ ruffle his feathers, eh? How 'bout Flug?"

"Okay, one, ew!" Lita shrugged out of her hold. "He's like a brother to me! And two, if Black Hat ends up getting crazy jealous, I don't want Flug getting caught in the middle of this!"

"Ugh, _fine_!" Dementia sighed in disappointment. "But ya can't kiss just _anyone_ or else it's not gonna sting as hard! I mean I'm like your best friend or something and ya remember how much _that_ stung, right?"

Lita decided not to comment on her saying they were best friends. "Look, I'm not like Black Hat. I'm not gonna string somebody along, even if just for one kiss, just so I can—"

"Lita?" a familiar voice called. "Is that you?"

Shutting her eyes, Lita groaned. "Seriously, I do _not_ need this right now!"

She didn't need to look to know it was Paulo coming up to them. "It _is_ you! What did you do to your h—?" He stopped a few feet away when he noticed Dementia. "Oh, uh…hi?"

"What the hell do you want _now_, Paulo?" Lita said, massaging her aching forehead.

"I was just bringing your dad some dinner," he said, holding up a bag of Chinese takeout.

"Yeah, about that, since when the _fuck _did you care about my papi's wellbeing?" She glared at him. "Or is this just some elaborate way to get me back?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Dementia pointed at the man. "_This_ is that jerky ex you're always talking about?"

Lita nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Huh." She sized him up. "Kinda cute, I'll give him that."

Seeing that Dementia wasn't going to attack him, Paulo moved closer. "I just thought your dad could use a little help, since you left him and—"

"I didn't _leave_ him!" Lita shouted. "I saved his life!" She stuck a finger into his chest. "You have a lot of gall showing up here! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Do you even know how much you messed me up?! It's because of _you_ I can never trust anybody to love…"

Lita then trailed off, finally realizing the root of it all. The reason she was so hurt was because she had been comparing her current relationship with her past one. But was Black Hat truly like Paulo, or had she been too quick to push him away after just one fight?

Perhaps she had been partly at fault. But so had Black Hat. He needed to be punished, especially after all the punishments he'd inflicted.

Looking over Paulo again, she got an extremely wicked idea.

"Dem," she said, pulling out her phone and opening up the camera app. "Record this for me, will you?"

Confused, Dementia took the phone in her hand. Lita had already pressed record. The lizard-girl held it up as her friend stepped in front of Paulo.

"Hey, _cariño_," Lita said flatly. "I know what you did. And I'm afraid," she changed her voice to mimic his, "I cannot let such a transgression go unpunished."

Paulo only stared at her in bewilderment. "Lita, what are you—?"

He was cut off as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him aggressively to her lips. The kiss didn't even last a second, but it caused Dementia's jaw to drop, though she kept filming.

"Now," Lita said, pushing Paulo off to the side, "we're even."

After wiping her mouth in disgust, she grabbed the phone and stopped the recording. Without thinking of the consequences, she emailed—he wouldn't be able to open it in text format—the video to Black Hat. If he ended up killing Paulo over this…well, Lita didn't particularly care.

"Let's go home," Lita said to her companion, shoving her phone and hands into her pockets as she continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Once he'd come over his shock, Paulo called, "Does this mean you want to get back together?"

"Oh, get over yourself, bud!" Dementia shouted into his face. "Stop acting like an obsessed lunatic and move on!"

After flicking his nose, she skipped after her friend, leaving Paulo with his thoughts. As aggressive as that kiss had been, he saw it as a cry for help. The fact that she'd recorded it confused him, but why would she kiss him if she didn't miss him? Perhaps it had been so short because she hadn't wanted to risk getting in trouble.

But what was with that outfit? And her hair? She was falling even further off the deep end. If Paulo didn't hurry up with his plan, she might not be able to revert back to her normal self. Dr. Corona had told him that the pills would take time, so if there was any autopsy, nothing would look suspicious. The old man was already showing symptoms, but at this rate, it could be months before Lita would be free, but by then it might be too late.

Despite the mad doctor's warnings, Paulo might have to slip in another dose.

* * *

"Good, you're back!" Flug said as he opened the front door. "Right on—whoa!" He stepped back. "L-Lita, your…your hair! It's…wow!"

"Thanks!" Lita said with a small smile as she walked in. "Felt it was time for a change."

"There are," he said, shutting the door behind the girls, "certainly a _lot_ of, uh, changes going on here."

"So, what's for dinner?" Lita asked. "It's your turn to cook, isn't it, Dem?"

Flug and Dementia glanced sheepishly at each other.

"Um, uh, _actually_," Flug said, tapping his fingers together, "D-Dementia and I won't be joining you this evening. Neither will 5.0.5., for that matter."

Lita turned to them in confusion. "What do you—?"

"Brow!" came 5.0.5.'s voice behind her.

Facing him, she found the bear standing there holding a black ballgown in his paws. Not just any gown, but the one she'd worn to the gala for the Day of the Dead. All the rips that Dementia had made were no longer visible.

"5.0.5. patched it up for you," Flug explained. "So that you could, uh, have something nice to wear."

"For what?" Lita asked. "Guys, what's going on here?"

"Hurry up and get changed!" Dementia exclaimed, pushing her down the hall. "It's almost dinnertime and ya can't keep the boss waiting!"

"The boss? Wait a minute!" Scowling, she dug her heels into the floor and spun around. "Are you…are you all trying to set me up with Black Hat?!"

"Eh, _sort_ of," Flug said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He, uh, wanted to make everything that happened yesterday up to you, and, uh, we spent all day preparing dinner for the two of you."

Lita glanced between the three of them in disbelief. "You…you're _all_ in on this?! Even _you_, Dementia?!" She looked down at her painted nails. "Is that…is _that _why you took me out to get beautified?!"

"Uh-huh!" Dementia's grin widened. "And look at how gorgeous you are now! No matter _what_ you say, there's no _way_ Blackie will be able to stay mad at you looking like _this_!"

Lita shook her head. "I don't believe this! You even got 5.0.5. in on this?!"

"It, uh, didn't take much convincing," Flug said, patting the bear's arm. "Apparently, he's been shipping the two of you for a while now."

5.0.5. grunted, translating to, "And writing secret fanfics of you guys too!"

"What did he say?" Lita asked, noting Flug's nervousness.

"Uh, um…" Flug forced a laugh. "Just that the two of you look cute together and he wants it to work out!"

Lita didn't know what to feel at this moment. A part of her was thrilled that Black Hat had spent the whole day organizing an apology dinner. But was it an apology dinner, or just another trick?

Sighing in exasperation, Lita said, "Look. I don't know _what_ Black Hat told all of you, but this is between him and me. I do _not_ need you guys pushing us together." She turned to leave. "You can tell Black Hat, if he wants me back, he'll have to tell me so himself."

"Why do ya think he set this whole thing up for ya?" Dementia said, stepping into her path. "He wants to tell ya over dinner! Seriously, if it were _me_ he was doing this for, I'd grab my chance while I had it cuz he's not usually this thoughtful a guy!"

"You can't all be serious." She turned to Flug. "I thought the idea of us being together freaked you out."

"It did," Flug said calmly. "But I've also seen how…different he is around you. And…well, I talked to him and—"

"_Talked_ to him?" Dementia snorted. "This guy smacked him over the head and disintegrated him!"

"Flug did _what_?" Lita said in surprise.

The scientist nodded. "Yeah, I was done with his bullshit. But after what he said about you, I realized just how much he cared about you."

Lita's expression softened. "W-What did he say about me?"

He placed his hands behind is back. "I think it's best if you hear it from _him_. He's in the lounge, whenever you're ready."

Lita was still angry with Black Hat, but she'd had a lot of time to cool down. And, remembering her father's advice, felt that whether she ultimately decided to get back together with Black Hat or not, they needed to talk. Otherwise, this might escalate into something worse. After all, they still worked together and would see each other every day. They had to come to some sort of understanding. For professionalism's sake, if anything.

Taking a deep breath, Lita said, "Tell him I'll be ready in a few minutes."

5.0.5. clapped his paws excitedly while Dementia squealed. "Want me to do your makeup?!"

"No thanks," she muttered as she headed towards the elevator. "I…I don't think it's necessary."

Dementia pouted, but made no effort to follow her.

"Hey, wait." The lizard-girl gasped suddenly. "Holy shit, the video! Black Hat didn't see it, did he?! Cuz it was kinda my idea and—"

"He did," Flug said flatly.

"What?! And he's still going on with the dinner?! How'd he react?!"

"Well, first steam came out from under his hat. And then…laughed."

Dementia cocked her head. "Laughed?"

"Yeah, and then he said…" He glanced sideways at her. "Uh, well…"

"What? What'd he say?"

Flug sighed apologetically. "He said, 'oh how I adore that woman.'"

The mutant's face fell. "Oh."

"You're being surprisingly mature about all this."

"Cuz I…just don't know how to feel right now." She kicked the carpet idly. "You know, Fluggie? I've been in love with Black Hat since as long as I can remember. If I'm not in love with Black Hat, what…what am I good for?"

Not believing what he was doing, Flug reluctantly laid a hand on her shoulder and patted it gently. "Being an out-of-control destructive machine, of course."

After a beat, Dementia exclaimed, "Aw, you're just saying that!"

She elbowed him playfully, but ended up doing it so hard that Flug lost the ability to breath for a second.

"Come on, let's go spy on 'em!" she said, skipping down the hall.

Once 5.0.5. had knocked the wind back into Flug by patting him on the back, they quickly followed her.

* * *

When Lita opened up the door to the lounge, she was met with a wondrous sight. A path of black rose petals led from the door to a table and chairs in the center of the room. In the middle of the table was a crystal candelabrum with three lit black candles. Two covered dishes sat on either side of it. A phonograph beside the glowing green fireplace played classical piano music. She recognized the current song to be Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata."

All this was nothing compared to what stood beside the table. Black Hat was wearing his tailcoat, his hands behind his back as he stared at her. Even now, the dashing sight of him caused her to blush.

As always, she looked stunning. 5.0.5. had fixed up her ballgown well. Like before, she had accessorized it with black fingerless gloves. However, this time, what hung around her neck was the sapphire necklace he had given her. It took all his willpower not to grin at this. She wore no makeup this time, but honestly, he preferred it that way, as he was allowed to see her natural beauty.

The most obvious difference was her hair, of course. He figured she must have changed it out of spite, but in actuality, it just made her look even more remarkable, and the new silver highlights really brought out her eyes.

"Hi, boss," Lita murmured.

"Hello, Adelita," Black Hat said.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"I believe," Black Hat said, gesturing to the seat nearest to her, "there are some things we need to discuss."

"Yeah." She nodded as she approached. "We…really do."

Taking the back of the chair, he pulled it out for her. _Despite everything_, she thought as she sat down, _he still acts like a gentleman around me._ Black Hat then went to sit across from her. The dish covers then levitated upward, revealing plates of spaghetti. Glancing to the side, Lita noticed a full glass of banana juice.

_He wanted to show how much he knows me_, she realized.

Despite the food being in front of them, neither of them touched their silverware. When Lita looked up, she found Black Hat staring intently at her, his expression unreadable.

"You kissed Dementia," she finally said.

"You kissed another man," he calmly pointed out.

She sighed. "You saw the video."

He nodded and then grinned. "Frankly, I'm impressed with how you've learned the art of revenge. You let the punishment fit the crime."

"Why _did_ you kiss Dementia anyway?"

His grin faltered. "Honestly, I…I wanted to test if…I truly felt something for you. And since Dementia worshipped the ground I walked on, I thought—"

"You thought what?" Lita scowled as her anger started bubbling up again. "That it would feel _better_?"

"If it's any consolation," Black Hat quickly said, holding up a hand, "I didn't enjoy it in the slightest! However, it…put a few things into perspective for me."

She crossed her arms. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you kissed another woman but didn't enjoy it because it wasn't me or something? Look, it's not the fact that you kissed Dementia that angers me, but the fact that you keep doing things without thinking about how others might feel! I mean yesterday, I was in mourning, yet all you could think to do was seduce me into bed! Though I suppose I should've seen it coming, huh? You're a villain, after all!"

Black Hat watched in despair as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm not a good man, Lita," he said quietly.

She slunk back into her seat. "I know."

He laced his fingers together. "It is not in my nature to be…_kind_ or…_considerate_ towards any living being."

She shut her eyes. "I know."

He set his folded hands onto the table. "I've committed unspeakable crimes against humanity and no amount of…affection is going to change that."

"I _know_!"

"Then _why_," he said, trying to keep his tone as calm as possible, "do my actions surprise you?"

"Because I _thought_," she shouted, slamming her hands onto the table, "that if you _really_ cared about me, I would be an exception to all that!" Hanging her head, she whispered, "But I guess I was stupid to think that, huh?"

"No, you…" Black Hat sighed. "You are correct."

Calming down slightly, Lita leaned back to listen.

"It was never my attention to cause you any harm or grief," he admitted quietly. "I've just…never experienced emotions like this before. I…" He wrung his wrists as his nerves increased. "I don't know how to act in these…situations. It took me _months_ to even realize that what I was feeling was l—"

She looked up at him expectantly, but he seemed to stumble over that particular word. When it wouldn't come out, he simply gave up and continued.

"What I _do_ know is that you're important to me." He locked gaze with her. "What can I do to prove that to you?"

After a moment of thought, Lita shook her head. "I…I don't know. After all, you…you make a career out of lying and cheating. How…how am I supposed to know if _anything_ you say to me is true?"

"I see." He turned his attention to the candelabrum. "Perhaps if I show you this…"

With a snap of his fingers, the candelabrum disappeared and in its place was his prized Fabergé egg. The same egg he'd had her father steal. The same one she'd stolen from him several months ago.

"You wanted to know what was so special about this egg," Black Hat said. "Well, you shall be the first to see its contents."

Reaching across the table, his fingers touched three separate spots of the egg, before finally touching the Black Hat symbol, which pushed inward like a button. The egg's jeweled shell then opened up into four parts. Sitting in the center, sheathed in a jeweled scabbard, was a small dagger. Black Hat's hand shook as he took its hilt and drew it out.

The blade was very thin, but sharp. It looked like an ancient Japanese sai, with two curved prongs on either side of its hilt. Its most defining feature was some sort of Japanese character carved into its hilt: 眼.

"Do you remember that story I told you of the demon hunter I encountered a few centuries back?" Black Hat asked, his eye not leaving the blade.

Lita's jaw dropped in understanding. "Is that…?"

He nodded. "This was the blade he used to pierce my eye. He was from a secret Samurai order in Okinawa, and had somehow gotten ahold of," he gritted his teeth, "_this_ accursed thing." He held it out as far away from him as possible. "This…tiny little blade is the only thing in this world with the power to kill me."

Lita stared at the sai in disbelief. "_This_?"

"If you don't believe me," Black Hat said, dropping it in front of her, "see for yourself."

She quickly caught the sai and then gaped up at him. "You…you're not serious?"

"Go on, my dear." Standing up, he spread out his arms. "Take your best shot. I believe you deserve it, after how I treated you."

There was no sarcasm in his voice. He was truly serious. Lita couldn't believe it. If he was telling the truth, she was holding the one weapon that could kill him. He had literally just placed his life into her hands! And now he was daring her to test it? Even if she just scratched him, would it ever heal, or would it leave a permanent scar like his eye?

Did he really trust her that much?

"I…I can't!" she screamed, dropping the sai like it was on fire. "I may be mad at you, but I don't wanna _kill_ you!"

Sighing in relief, Black Hat picked up the blade and placed it back in its sheath. He then snapped his fingers to close up the egg and then snapped them again to replace it with the candelabrum.

"Now you see why it was so important that I had your father steal it back for me," he explained, sitting back down. "The fools who stole it had no idea what they had, of course. Only I knew the way to open the egg, and I had it designed to be unbreakable, except by myself. But I had to recover it before anyone happened to stumble upon its contents. Of course, I couldn't simply steal it myself, or else my enemies would realize just how valuable it truly was."

"So…why tell _me_?" Lita asked, still breathless.

"Because, my darling," he said, meeting her gaze, "this is how much I trust you. I realize it wasn't enough to tell you of my past. But surely now you see those secrets I entrusted you with were all the truth."

Her lip quivered. "W-What if I had stabbed you in the…the heart?"

He chuckled. "Couldn't have hurt more than what you've already put me through."

She shook her head. "You're insane."

"I'm well aware." His expression became serious again. "Which is why being with you has proved to be most…confusing for me."

"Well, I definitely believe you _now_." She settled back into her seat. "_Please_ don't scare me like that again."

"Fair," he said with a shrug. "I…have had time to reflect on what transpired between us yesterday. I…I realize how…upset I made you."

"Yeah, well," Lita said, looking down at her lap, "I've…had time to reflect on it too. And in retrospect…I didn't exactly tell you what was bothering me." She twiddled her fingers. "Actually, I…I've had a lot of things on my mind since we started to…you know." She blushed deeply. "I kept them in all this time, because…I was afraid of the answer. And when yesterday happened, it just…well, it just caused me to snap."

Black Hat leaned forward. "What other things have been on your mind?"

He legitimately wanted to know. And now that he had shown how he trusted her with his life, she could trust him to listen.

"Were there others before me?" she asked softly.

He hesitated a moment, but quietly answered, "You're not…the _first_ being I've lain with."

Lita wasn't too surprised by this. He _had_ been around for a long time, and she wasn't exactly a virgin either.

"But," he said carefully, "you're the first being I've had this sort of…relationship with."

She cocked her head questioningly, but kept silent so that he could continue.

"I was…curious, in my youth." Black Hat looked down guiltily. "Experimented with those who were willing, but never the same being twice." He clenched his fists. "That pimp had said it would get better each time, but it never did. And the _first _time…" His voice grew quieter. "I was only twelve."

Lita straightened up, too horrified to speak.

"He gave me to a woman twice my age," he growled, gripping the tablecloth to keep his growing emotions in check, "to 'make a man' out of me. I don't know _what_ he meant, because I'd never felt more…_helpless_ in my existence."

He winced, though he was no longer afraid of sharing this information with the woman he adored.

"I think…I think I might be…what was it you called it? Semi-sexual?"

"Demisexual," Lita whispered, still shaken from his traumatic story. "S-Sounds like you're at least somewhere on the spectrum."

"Indeed. The only being I've thought to do…well, _anything_ intimate with," he said, slowly opening his eye to look at her, "was _you_. I never…I never _planned_ for things to go this far. You see, when…I enjoy something, I…indulge in it…as much as I can. Like a drug." The tablecloth started to shift as he took larger fistfuls into his claws. "Whether it's murder, blood or…_you_."

He felt her soft touch upon his claw and he met her brilliant blue eyes. He knew it wasn't pity he saw in them, but understanding. Whatever anger had flared up inside of him was immediately extinguished as he released the tablecloth.

"I thought you'd be satisfied," he said, turning his claw over to hold her hand. "When you were upset, I thought being with you would comfort you. It had made you happy before. But…I was apparently mistaken."

Running his thumb over her exposed fingers, he gazed fondly at her hand. "I'm still trying to comprehend the mechanics of courtship. It would seem that no matter how many times we lay together, there will be times you will not be willing." He hung his head. "I should have known. As I am not always…in the mood either. I'm just so used to only thinking about my own wellbeing that I…well…"

When he trailed off, Lita reached her other hand over to fully enclose his. "Maybe I…overreacted a little. I mean what you did hurt, but…it probably didn't warrant cutting you out of my life altogether. And…I should've figured you weren't experienced in this sort of thing."

Shaking his head, Black Hat lay his free hand atop hers. "I'm not trying to excuse my behavior, Lita."

"I know," she murmured. "But I also know…you could've done a lot worse. You at least stopped, and didn't push too far." She swallowed a lump in her throat as unpleasant memories returned. "Paulo…didn't always stop."

His eye widened as her hands tightened around his.

"He wasn't forceful or anything." She glanced off to the side. "Physically. But…I was young and…this was my first relationship and…I had the idea that if I didn't do what he wanted, he'd leave me. That's why it took me so long to tell you all the things that were bothering me. And when we had that fight, it…it reminded me of those times I'd just go along with…with _him_ and…I didn't want to be that naïve, submissive little girl in an ignorant bliss again."

Keeping his gaze on her, Black Hat slowly moved his claw up to her wrist. "Was there a time…_I _made you feel that way?"

She took a moment to think about it. "I never _hated_ any of it, if that's what you mean."

He sighed in relief. "Given how I am, I wouldn't be surprised if I did."

She leaned forward. "Everything that happened between us, I _wanted_ to happen."

He could still sense some hesitancy in her touch. "But?"

Carefully, Lita pulled her hands from his grasp. "It's felt like you've avoided talking about it all. Until now."

Resisting to take her hands back, he pulled his own towards the edge of the table. "It was my understanding that there were…physical requirements to courtship. I didn't…think you'd want anything more."

She scoffed. "Boss, I don't wanna just bone you all the time. I mean…it's nice and all, but…I don't wanna do it just to make myself feel good, but because I _already _feel good. All I really want is for us to be able to enjoy each other's company. You know, have some lunch, talk for a bit, listen to music, a little sparring every now and then…"

Black Hat raised an eyebrow. "But…those are all the things we did before."

"Exactly! It's because of those things that I fell in love with you!"

The moment the words left her lips, the tension in the room arose once again. The demon's mouth was agape as he stared at her in shock. Lita's face fell when she realized what she had just said.

"T-That's right," she uttered, seeing that there was no going back from this. "I…I love you." When he didn't say anything, she smirked. "Sorry, boss. I broke your golden rule."

It wasn't something that hadn't been said to him before. But this was the first time he felt like the words had meaning. They had struck his heart like Cupid's arrow, but there was no pain, just an overwhelming numbness.

His silence was starting to concern Lita. "Boss?"

Blinking, he said, "While we're voicing our thoughts, I don't believe it is appropriate for you to be calling me 'boss' anymore. At least…when we're alone."

His detached tone caught her off-guard, but she responded, "Okay. Then you can't call me your 'mistress' again."

"Yes, Flug," he said, clearing his throat, "explained why you would be…offended by that."

"Alright. Should I just call you 'Black Hat' then?"

After a moment of thought, Black Hat replied, "Cyrus. You may call me Cyrus."

Lita's heart skipped a beat. She had not forgotten his real name, or the fact that he'd told her never to call her that without his permission. She was still a little bummed that he hadn't said "I love you" back, but perhaps he just wasn't ready yet to say the words. Or perhaps this _was_ his way of saying it. He'd always seemed to prefer to let his actions do the talking.

"Okay then," Lita said, relaxing. "Cyrus."

There was another period of silence, though this one was more comfortable.

"I-I know you and the others must've put a lot of work into this," Lita said, gazing down at the spaghetti, "but I'm not really hungry right now."

Black Hat looked down at the food too, as if just remembering it was there. "Nor I neither."

By that time, the music had changed to an excerpt from "Swan Lake." Rising from his seat, Black Hat went over to Lita and held out his claw.

"May I have this dance, _mi reina_?"

Briefly glancing at his claw, Lita took it and allowed him to lift her onto her feet. Remembering his teachings, she locked gaze with him and placed her left hand on his shoulder. She gasped slightly as his other claw cupped her waist.

It was different from the other two times they'd danced. It wasn't awkward, but it was also a little tense with the two of them knowing what they knew now. As the dance progressed, they slowly eased into each other's hold, remembering they had nothing to fear anymore.

"You truly have the most striking eyes," Black Hat said after staring into them for several minutes. "You know they were the first thing I noticed about you? So full of fire, so curious, so bold." Removing his claw from her waist, he gently stroked her cheek. "In truth, I was fascinated with you from the very moment we met."

Lita moved her face away. "I was a kid when we first met."

Huffing, he returned his claw to her waist. "Well, obviously I didn't have _this_ on my mind. What I mean is you were merely a child, yet you fearlessly approached a demon, who tempted you with a lolly, but you resisted, and then knocked it from his claw and kicked him in the shin and ran away." He found himself chuckling at the memory. "Even then I thought you had the potential to be something great. I regret not making a deal to take you away sooner."

She shook her head. "Maybe not right then, or else this relationship would be a _whole_ lot creepier."

"You have a point," he said with a frown, remembering what he'd told Dementia yesterday. "Perhaps it's for the best that we didn't cross paths again until we did."

As he spun her, Lita murmured, "I wish we had met before…I met Paulo."

He brought her back in an inch closer than before, a dangerous look in his eye. "Would you like me to kill him for you?"

She legitimately had to think about it. "No. Then I'd have to kill Dementia."

"Yes, that would be _most_ tragic," Black Hat said sarcastically, turning her so that her back was against him.

"I mean it," she said, feeling his arms wrap around her as they continued to sway to the music. "She's actually handled this pretty well."

"Indeed, she's been surprisingly rational as of late. And Flug, he's been a lot…bolder." His hands closed around hers, lifting her left outward as they spun together. "You seem to have a habit of influencing the people around you, my dear."

"You give me too much credit."

"You've always told me that everyone has good in them. At the very least that there's a part of them that isn't…truly evil." He met her gaze again as he spun her back into their original position. "I only feel that's true when…I'm with you." His tone was sincere. "You make me want to be better. At least…enough for _you_."

Lita found herself believing him. "You don't have to change yourself for me, Cyrus."

Hearing her say his real name sent a tingle up his spine. Saying it caused her heart to swell.

"It's happened regardless of your direction," Black Hat said, his grip around her waist tightening as he brought her closer. "You've awakened a side of me I didn't realize I had. A side…I only wish to share with you."

As a way to test how serious he was about this, Lita lightly touched his cheek. Drawing a shaky breath, Black Hat closed his eye and leaned into her touch before laying his hand over hers.

He truly meant it. He wasn't looking for just any woman, all he wanted was _her_. A woman around whom he could be himself. So far, that seemed to be all he was asking of her.

"I'm okay with that," she whispered.

Slowly, she removed her hand from his face so that she could lean forward and settle her head onto his chest. He tensed for a moment, but relaxed as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I assume this means I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"Only if you forgive _me_ for being so quick to end things."

He kissed the top of her head. "Consider us even."

There was silence once more as they relished in each other's warmth. Lita kept her eyes closed, but Black Hat could not stop looking at her.

"I never told you how beautiful you looked in that gown," he whispered.

"I never told you how dashing you…" Chuckling, she clutched his shoulder. "Well, you _always_ look dashing."

"I couldn't take my eye off you that night." He smiled as he reminisced. "It wasn't the first time I…took pleasure in your appearance, but…well, I'd never seen you dressed so elegantly before. And I…I _hated_ seeing those other men dancing with you," he snarled, "leering at you, making such…obscene comments behind your back." He squeezed her hand. "Though I wasn't sure why I felt that way, at the time."

"Was that when you started…liking me?"

He shook his head. "As I said, I've _always_ liked you, to some degree."

She leaned back a bit. "So when did it…change?"

"I can't be sure of the time or place," Black Hat said, cupping her chin to tilt it upwards, "but that night we first lay together was when I'd finally accepted my feelings for you."

"For me," Lita said with a blush, "it was the night I told you about Paulo, and…you called me a remarkable person."

"Ah, yes," he murmured, stroking her jawline with his thumb. "That was the first time I was ever tempted to kiss you."

So he _had_ tried to kiss her then. "Why didn't you?"

His claw fell from her face. "I…I was afraid."

"You?" She scoffed. "Afraid?"

"That _you'd_ be afraid." He stopped their dancing a moment to take her other hand. "The truth is…I don't _ever_ want you to be afraid of me. That was how you caught my interest in the first place. And though I tried to change that, I…"

Bringing their hands together, he softly said, "I grew accustomed to it. To everything. Your voice, your appearance, your very presence. Even your stubbornness and defiance." He chuckled. "Or how you sometimes snore in your sleep. I wouldn't change a thing about you." He held her hands to his chest. "Not without your permission."

It took a moment for Lita to respond, for her heart was racing. "There's _one_ thing I'd change about _you_."

He blinked worriedly. "What's that?"

She stepped closer so that only their hands separated them. "That you'd be this honest with me more often."

He sighed in relief. "It's difficult for me to express feelings I don't understand myself. This," he said, looking down at their entwined hands, "is a new experience for me."

"It's new for me too."

"What about Paulo?" he asked, cocking his head.

"That was nothing like _this_." She lowered her gaze. "For one thing, Paulo's not an immortal demon who treats evil like an economic empire."

He snorted. "Fair."

"There are also some things I never told him that I told you. I don't feel so…insecure when I'm with you." She locked eyes with him. "Isn't that funny?"

"Not at all." Raising her hands to his lips, he lightly kissed her knuckles. "I think I finally understand what makes you my equal."

"Your equal?" she asked curiously.

"Do you remember that whistle of mine that made Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. act like canines? You were unaffected."

She remembered, but honestly, had thought nothing of it.

"That whistle was enchanted to make inferior beings obey me, meaning anyone who was unaffected was either my superior, or my equal." He glanced down at himself. "_No one_ is my superior, so I came to the conclusion that you were my equal."

"I find that hard to believe," she said with a smirk. "You have supernatural powers and are thousands of years old. You know more than I could ever learn in a lifetime."

"Which is why it puzzled me for so long, but now I know the answer." He took a step back so that he could see all of her. "I am your equal, because you _treat_ me as such. Everyone has always seen me as above or below them. As something to worship, or something to fear, or…at least when I was young, something to crush beneath their feet.

"But _you_, Lita," he said, squeezing her hands, "you've never shown me any fear or pity. You've always looked right at me. Not up or down. I never realized…how much I wanted that before I met you." Bowing down, he began kissing her hands again. "For that reason, I value your company above all others'. _Why_ you treat me as an equal, I do not think I will ever fully understand."

Smiling, Lita bent down so that they were on the same level. "Because you and I aren't that different. You may be a demon, and you may own my soul, and yes, you could kill me easily if you wanted to." Snaking her arms around his, she straightened him back up. "But at the end of the day, we're both just two people. Two people…who care about each other very much. I…I don't know where this is going."

"Nor do I." His claws moved around her waist as her hands slid up to his shoulders. "But wherever this may lead, I want you by my side for it. That's all I desire for the moment. To have you right here," he whispered as one claw found its way into her hair, "in my arms."

Leaning in, she gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I'm fine with that."

Sighing contently, he lightly pressed his forehead against hers. "You understand why we cannot make this public, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said almost sadly. "It'd ruin your big, bad reputation."

"And," he said sternly, "put a target on your back."

She slid her hand around his neck. "I can handle myself."

"Can you fend off superpowered beings? Good _and_ bad?" He traced her firm, yet small biceps. "You may be strong, Lita, but you're still mortal. Your life is finite."

She took a step back. "Couldn't you just resurrect me from beyond? You said if you had my soul—"

"I almost did that with my mother!" he said quickly, shutting his eye. "But the dead never come back the same, Lita." He pulled her into his chest, fully embracing her. "I would not be able to hold a spirit. I would not even be able to heal your body if you were fatally injured. Even _my_ powers are limited."

Upon realization, she returned his embrace. "So you _were _upset when I was hurt."

Clutching her tighter, he breathed, "I'm _always_ upset when you're hurt."

She nuzzled her face into his chest. "You can't shelter me from everything."

"I know that." Black Hat's claw gently stroked the shoulder where she'd been shot. "But if anything happened to you…I simply do not know if I could ever return to how I was…before you came."

"What was it you said? Let's not focus on the future? Let's just focus on the here and now." She began swaying. "And how we're supposed to be dancing."

Without pulling out of their embrace, they slowly turned in a circle. Black Hat gently ran his claws up and down her body, relishing in the feel of every curve. He kept his face in her hair, deeply inhaling her intoxicating scent. He wanted to remember this moment forever and take in every detail.

"By the way," Lita said suddenly, "you haven't said a word about my hair."

"Haven't I?" Black Hat said, combing his claw through it. "Well, I think it's gorgeous."

"Good. Cuz these highlights aren't temporary."

Black Hat stopped moving. For a second, Lita thought he might be angry. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking up at him.

"So…you dye your hair," he said between laughs, clutching his stomach, "which you've never been too keen on doing, and then…kiss a man you _despise_?!" He smacked his forehead. "So…your brilliant plan for vengeance against _me_…was to commit acts that made _you_ uncomfortable?!"

Thinking about this logic, Lita slowly joined in his laughter. "When you put it that way it sounds…ridiculous!"

"Oh, my dear," Black Hat said, catching his breath as he wrapped his arms back around her. "Don't you realize that there is nothing you can do that will get me to stop _adoring_ you?"

"What if I decided to leave my life of crime and become a hero?" she asked cockily.

"In _that_ case," he said, slowly dipping her backward, "I would look forward to _every_ battle." Hooking his arm around his waist, he lifted her into the air and spun her. "And no matter what the outcome, I would feel like a winner." As he brought her down, he caressed her cheek. "I'd take every opportunity to feel your skin against mine."

Laughing harder, she shoved his claw away. "You're so _weird_!"

"I don't hear _you_ complaining," he said, wriggling his brow.

She could barely breathe. "Stop it, it's too much!"

"Oh, my sweet Adelita," he whispered as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "how I've missed the sound of your laughter."

"We've only been apart for like two days," she said once she'd calmed down.

"When you never sleep, two days is like an _eternity_." His grin faltered. "I mean it. I hadn't realized just how…lonely my nights were before I met you. I truly felt it last night when I didn't have you in my arms."

Lita snaked her arms around his neck. "My bed _was_ kind of cold without you."

With a half-lidded gaze, he whispered, "Would you allow me to keep it warm for you tonight?"

"Only if you promise to behave," she said, tracing a finger down his chest.

"_Mi cariña_," he said, pulling her closer, "do you not trust me?"

"That a trick question?"

They both chuckled as their lips met.

* * *

"Get the video back!" Dementia cried, smacking the laptop screen. "I wanna see what's going on!"

"You're going to break it!" Flug shouted, shoving her aside.

They'd been watching the security feed to see how the dinner was going. Unfortunately, it went to static not long after Lita entered the lounge. 5.0.5. glanced between Flug and Dementia as they tried to fix it in their own way.

"The camera must be bust!" Dementia exclaimed.

"_My_ cameras are working just fine!" Flug insisted, typing some command keys. "Must be a glitch in the system or a loose wire or—"

Suddenly, an unearthly scream emitted from the computer. The three minions cried out, Flug falling out of his chair. Red words then flashed onscreen reading, _YOU IMBECILES MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!_

"Well," Flug said, catching his breath as he stood back up, "I suppose it's safe to say it isn't a _natural _glitch."

"Think they'll work it out?" Dementia asked.

"Muh-huh!" 5.0.5. said with a nod.

She crossed her arms with a huff. "Aw, who asked _you_, bear?"

* * *

**Some of you guessed what was in the egg.**

**And now I warn you again that next chapter is also going to be pretty heavy.**


	46. For Evermore

**I apologize. I'm about to break your hearts again.**

**On side note, the new cover image was designed by BellaPinkSavage.**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, life at Black Hat Manor had been the most harmonious it had ever been. Now that everyone in the household was aware of Black Hat and Lita's relationship, they no longer had to hide their emotions. Although they made an effort not to be too affectionate in front of the others, just being able to hold each other's hands without fear of being discovered was enough to satisfy their desires for the time being. As a result, they were able to get more work done.

Maybe it was the talk they'd had, or the fact that sneaking around was no longer necessary, but their sexual encounters were becoming a lot less frequent. They had gone down from twice a day to every other night. Black Hat now understood not to be so pushy with Lita, which she appreciated. Though on the nights she wasn't in the mood, she would ask him to hold her until she fell asleep, which he was always happy to oblige. The rest of their time alone was spent doing other things like talking, sparring or playing chess. With the awkward tension between them gone, their emotions had calmed into something more comfortable.

Although Flug, Dementia, 5.0.5. and the Hatbots were now in the loop, the relationship still had yet to be made public. While filming commercials, Lita and Black Hat had to refrain from as much physical contact as possible and try not to look at each other too fondly. Lita understood why, but she did wonder how long they could keep something like this a secret.

As for the rest of the crew, they were all adjusting to this new development. Flug still gagged every time Black Hat called Lita a pet name or Lita teased him flirtatiously. For this reason, they tried not to kiss in front of him. 5.0.5. didn't mind so much. In fact, he'd been drawing hundreds of pictures of the two of them together, even a few of them getting married and having children.

Dementia was going through a bit of an identity crisis. It wasn't easy getting over a lifelong obsession. Even with Lita standing right there, she'd occasionally call Black Hat "honeybun" or "pookie" by accident. Whenever Black Hat took Lita's hand, Dementia would feel her face flare up with habitual jealousy, before reminding herself that she was supposed to be over her boss. Though she'd made some progress as she'd spray-painted over her testimonials to him and had released that defected clone into the wild. With no one to obsess over, Dementia spent most of her days rampaging through town and skimming through teen magazine articles such as "How to Get Over Heartbreak" and "What to Do When Your Crush Likes Someone Else."

Overall, things were going pretty smoothly. Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. were surprised with how much tamer their boss had become. He still went about his evil business, but he was changing in the way he treated his subordinates. When Dementia spilt a dangerous chemical that ended up destroying half the lab, instead of breaking her bones, Black Hat merely scolded her and demanded that she clean up her mess. When 5.0.5. accidentally shattered a Grecian urn, Black Hat didn't even yell, but gruffly told him to be more careful after snapping the shards back together.

Then one day, Flug was scrambling to finish his latest invention, a chair with a hundred different methods of torture.

"_Why _did I sleep last night?! He's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me!"

5.0.5. was hastily handing him tools while Dementia was sitting upside-down in the corner, circling the answers to a quiz in her teen magazine.

"Hey Flug!" she called. "Would you say I'm more of a cat or dog person?"

"What are you talking about?!" Flug exclaimed, hurrying to screw a bolt on the metal hand attached to the headrest. "The deadline for this Torture Chair is in twenty seconds! It's supposed to have a hundred different methods of torture, and I've only put in eighty-seven! If Black Hat finds me, he's gonna—"

"Flug?"

Despite how calmly his name was called, the voice caused the scientist to jump and spin around. Black Hat had just entered, his arm hooked with Lita's.

"Is the Torture Chair ready?" he asked.

"Um, uh…" Flug gulped as he glanced at the chair, its seat littered with screws and bolts. "N-Not quite y-yet, s-sir. I, uh…tried pulling an all-nighter but I…f-fell asleep and—"

"Aw, Flug!" Lita pulled away from Black Hat to pat her friend on the back. "How many times have I told you about staying up all night? It's not healthy!"

"But I had to get this done! The boss said the deadline is—"

"When do you think it will be finished?" Black Hat asked.

Confused by how not angry he sounded, Flug blinked at his boss. "Err, w-well, I…h-have to install thirteen more features in it, so…if I'm not interrupted, I should…be done by the end of the day?"

He closed his eyes, prepared for whatever beating was to come.

"Very well, Doctor," Black Hat said. "By the end of the day, but not a minute longer."

Flug opened his eyes, even _more_ confused.

"And Lita is correct," the demon said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You _really_ should get some more sleep at night. I can't have you building my machines when you're all nervous and distracted."

"H-Huh?"

"Maybe he'd get it done sooner if he had some help," Lita said.

"I agree, my dear. I'll leave that task to you." Smiling, Black Hat stroked her chin with his fingers. "Join me for lunch later?"

She giggled. "Only if you think we're _allowed_ a break."

"Oh, I think you can be spared a few minutes to fulfill your…_needs_."

"_Boss_," she said, glancing at the others. "We're supposed to be _working_ now."

He shook his head. "Yes, yes, quite right." Straightening up, he barked at his minions, "Don't just stand there lollygagging! Get back to work!" He then bent down and whispered to Lita, "See you soon, _mi cariña_."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Lita blushed once she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"I know, I know!" she said, holding up her hands. "It takes some getting used to! Anyway, let's get to this Torture Chair, cuz I don't think he's gonna give you another extension."

"R-Right," Flug said, snapping back to the present. "Hand me that slotted screwdriver. 5.0.5., get me my blueprints from my desk."

As they got to work on the chair, the scientist kept glancing at Lita.

"You know?" he said, tightening a bolt on a buzzsaw. "I've never seen Black Hat this…happy."

"_I_ have," Dementia said as she flipped through her magazine. "Remember when he blew up that orphanage?"

"No, no, this is a different _kind_ of happy. He's just been so calm and…_reasonable_ lately." He turned to Lita. "What's your secret?"

"There's no…_secret_," Lita said, unable to hide her smile. "He really _is_ a reasonable guy, once you get on his good side."

"That's just it. He wasn't supposed to _have_ a good side! But you've taken our tyrant of a boss and made him into…well, a somewhat _normal_ boss!"

"Fluggie's right," Dementia said, sitting upright. "Ever since the two of ya made up, he's been a lot less cranky. It's _weird_." She looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "And honestly, kind of a turn-off."

"Ignore her," Flug said, rolling his eyes. "I just want to know how you did it."

"I told you," Lita said. "He just wants to be treated like a regular person."

Dementia huffed. "Black Hat, a regular person?! Yeah, right!" She stuck her fingers into her temples. "And I'm not a teenage mutant psycho!"

Flug shrugged. "Guess it doesn't matter how you did it. We're just…glad you did."

5.0.5. clapped his paws, squealing, "Now when are you two getting married?!"

"What did he say?" Lita asked when she saw Flug's neck go red.

"H-He, uh, s-said," the scientist stammered, "'L-Let's hurry up and get at least five of these features done before lunch!'" He then took the bear aside and whispered. "I'll talk with_ you_ later!"

5.0.5. merely smiled and said, "Broo!"

* * *

When Lita stirred from her slumber, he was still there, holding her, watching her with fascination, a pleased smile on his face.

"You stayed," she murmured.

"Of course, I stayed," he said, bringing her bare body closer to his. "You look so peaceful when you sleep that I can't help but stay."

She shifted in his bed so that her face was against his chest. "I should really be creeped out at the fact that you just admitted to watching me sleep, but since _you_ don't sleep, I'm not that surprised." She wrapped her arm around him. "Doesn't it get boring, though? Watching me sleep all night?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Never."

She chuckled. "You've got all the time in the world, and yet you choose to spend it here."

"Can you blame me?" He ran his claw down her back. "You're so _warm_."

"Mmm." She snuggled herself further into him. "So are you." She looked up at him. "Why _are_ you warm? I mean when we first met, your hands were always cold, even with your gloves on. But sometimes…lately, especially, your body feels warm. Not that I'm complaining, but what's with that?"

"I've wondered that for a while as well," Black Hat said, gently massaging her shoulders. "My body's been cold to the touch ever since I became a demon, but it wasn't until you fell asleep on me in Paris that I started feeling warm at odd times."

Gasping, she pushed him playfully. "Pervert! Just how many times _have_ you watched me sleep?!"

Ignoring her question, he said, "I couldn't explain it, but since then, every time I was around you, I would feel warm. Whenever I was apart from you, I would suddenly feel cold again. I believe it's for the same reason I tend to burst into flames when I get angry. My body reacts to my emotions. I've been so cold and distant from everyone that…well…"

Understanding, Lita lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "You've really never let anyone get this close to you before, have you?"

Taking her hand, he moved it to the left side of his chest. "You've awakened _many_ things within me, my dear."

The feel of his heartbeat caused her to smile further. Closing her eyes, she leaned in to listen. She noted how it quickened upon this action.

"If anybody had told me a year ago that I'd be sharing a bed with a demon," Lita said, sliding her hand up to his shoulder, "I'd have said they were _muy loco en la cabeza_."

"Which reminds me." Leaning down to her ear, Black Hat whispered, "Happy Anniversary, darling."

"Anniversary?" Pouting in confusion, she scooted back to meet his gaze. "We haven't been together _that _long, have we?"

He chuckled. "I am referring to how last year, on the ninth of February, a certain woman came to my door, demanding that I return her father." He brought her knuckles up to his lips to kiss them. "Ringing any bells yet?"

Slipping her arm out from under him, she propped herself onto her elbow. "Have I really been here for a year?"

He nodded, propping himself up so that they were on the same level. "And what a year it's been." He reached over to touch her cheek. "I'll never forget how you dashed through my security system, or how your eyes blazed through the darkness of my home."

Lita blushed as he gazed into her eyes. "Not the most romantic of meetings, but I remember I was trying to hide the fact that I found you kind of handsome. Even then."

"No surprise there. I told you." He wriggled his brow as he leaned towards her. "I have that effect on women."

With a hungry growl, he lunged for her neck, giving it a tiny nip, but not enough to pierce her skin.

"Hey, hey, _hey_!" She slapped his back and kicked him beneath the covers. "What did I say about biting?!"

Her attempt to sound angry was foiled by her laughter.

"Oh, but _querida_," he whispered, "you taste so _divine_."

He ran his slithery tongue up her neck, causing her to laugh harder.

"Stop, stop!" she cried out as he gently nibbled on her earlobe. "Stop, it tickles!" Grabbing his face, she pushed him away. "Seriously, stop!"

There was a flash of panic in his expression. "I didn't upset you again, did I?"

"No." Sighing, she gave him a peck on the lips. "I know you were only joking around."

Relaxing, he laid onto his back. "Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me."

"Takes a lot of patience, that's for sure."

Draping her arm across his chest, she snuggled into his side. She lifted her head briefly so that his arm could encircle her.

"Cyrus?"

"Yes, _mi corazón_?"

She craned her neck up. "Do you think if I had been born a couple centuries earlier, we might have still met?"

Smiling, Black Hat took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "I only _wish_ that had been the case. You might have spared me centuries of loneliness."

"Well, I'm here now," she said, closing her eyes as she settled her head onto his shoulder. "That's all that matters, right?"

Feeling that she was growing tired again, Black Hat gently lowered her hand and moved to stroke her hair.

"Yes, my dear," he whispered, pulling her closer. "You _are_ here."

Leaning his face onto the top of her head, he inhaled her sweet scent, allowing the euphoria to overtake his body. He wished he could spend every night like this, lying at her side, holding her as she slid into dreamland. Having the permission to watch her sleep made it all the more serene. This was all so simple, yet never in his two thousand years of his existence had he felt such joy. And never would he have thought one woman could make it all possible.

"I've waited an eternity for you to be here, _mi reina_," he muttered into her hair as he continued to comb through it. "And I'm _never_ letting you go."

Dread washed over him the moment he uttered those words. As much as he wanted to spend an eternity with her, eventually, he would be contractually obligated to release her. Her father wouldn't live forever, and neither would she. Even if she remained healthy, anything could happen. She'd already been shot once. What if she wasn't so lucky last time? As strong as she was, she was not invincible.

He wondered if she even knew about the loophole. If she didn't, the contract didn't necessarily state he had to _tell_ her when she was free. But so much had happened since they'd made that deal, and he found it in his heart that when it came down to it, he couldn't continue to cage her like this. She wasn't like his treasures and trophies and jewels. She was a person with a strong will and a free spirit. It was a wonder she hadn't gone mad already from being locked up in here for so long.

But he also couldn't bear to lose her. He wouldn't be able to handle another cold, lonely night, now that he knew what it was like to be wrapped in her warmth. But as she had said, he couldn't shelter her forever. Eventually, someone was bound to discover that the notorious Black Hat had found love. Although he was perfectly capable of protecting her, what if someone came for her while he was away? He could simply never leave her, but knew Lita wouldn't want that.

There was just so much that could tear them apart. He didn't want her to ever leave, but also didn't want her to feel obligated to stay. He wanted to protect her, but also didn't want her to live like a bird in a gilded cage. If only there were a way to keep her from death without smothering her.

Wait. There _was_ a way!

When Black Hat came out of his thoughts, he found that his beloved had fallen back asleep. He didn't want to leave her warmth, but he had a lot to prepare. Carefully, he removed her arm from his chest and slid out. He pulled the covers over her naked body to ensure that she wouldn't freeze. Magicking his clothes onto his body, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, noting the smile that graced her lips as he did so.

"I love you," he whispered, brushing the loose hair away from her face. "I swear I'll tell you properly tomorrow."

In an excited manner, he teleported out of his room and into his office and began pacing.

There was a way. There was a way to ensure that he wouldn't outlive her, and that would be to make her immortal like him! And the only way to do that was through the demonic mating ritual!

He'd have to make her his bride.

He stopped in his tracks as he pictured it. If it had been anyone else, he would have scoffed at the idea. But the thought of having Lita as his wife, his queen to his villainous empire, made his heart swell in a way it never had before! After all, marriage was the one contractual agreement no one but he and Lita could interfere with. Even after her father's death, she would still be Black Hat's, and he would be hers.

And why _not_ marry her? He already considered her his equal, and he doubted he'd ever find another like her. And if she said yes, it would only confirm that she was here out of her own free will.

What was he saying? Of _course_, she'd say yes! She'd said she loved him, and he was a difficult creature to love.

He would call his cult, tell them to set up a bride ceremony, but let _him_ bring the bride this time!

"Wait," he said, his claw just an inch from the landline. "If I'm going to be doing this, I must do this properly!"

He wasn't well-versed in such matters, but he knew one thing. He needed a ring. After a few minutes of rummaging through his desk drawers, he found what he was looking for.

The Black Diamond of Bombay, the first thing she'd ever stolen for him. With it, came the memory of the first night they'd opened up to each other, when she'd first hugged him. A fitting jewel for his proposal.

Tomorrow night. It was his turn to make dinner tomorrow night. He would invite her to eat with him, pass it off as a celebration of their anniversary, and ask her then. They could have the ceremony that very night, and invite the others to witness! Then she'd be his forever, and nothing could take her away from him!

Unfortunately, he was still relatively inexperienced in this matter. He had to ensure he wouldn't mess this up. So, he would consult the only expert he knew.

Knowing where he would be at this hour, Black Hat teleported into the lab. Sure enough, the doctor was asleep on his desk, drool coming out from his bag.

"Flug!" the demon shouted.

Jolting awake, Flug fell out of his chair.

"S-Sir!" he stammered, scrambling to stand. "W-What do you n—?"

"When I said get more sleep," Black Hat said, grabbing Flug by the collar to stand him up, "I _meant_ in your own bed."

"S-Sorry, sir." Sweat dripped down his bag. "I w-was trying to finish—"

His boss rolled his eyes. "Flug, if you need more time on a project, _say so_! If you don't start looking after your own health, you're going to make Lita very upset! And _neither_ of us want that, now do we?"

Flug stared at him. "S-So…you were _serious_ when you said—?"

"You question my orders?"

"N-No, sir! I just…" He shook his head. "N-Never mind. I'll, uh, get right to bed, sir."

Just as he was turning to leave, Black Hat quickly snatched his arm. "While you're up, I need your…opinion on something."

When Flug turned back, he found his boss looking strangely nervous. "Is…something wrong, sir?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. In fact," the demon said with a small smile, "everything's _right_, for once. Which is why I…" As if suddenly remembering Flug was there, he turned his back to him to hide his darkening cheeks. "It's not that I'm _completely_ clueless on the matter, but…you have more expertise, Doctor, that I felt I should…consult with you first."

Thinking this was a science-related question, Flug said, "You can ask me anything, sir."

"Well, I was wondering…if you would be _discreet_ about this…" Wincing, Black Hat tapped his fingers together. "H-How does one properly go about a…proposal?"

The scientist tilted his head. "I hardly think you need _my_ help in creating a business proposal, sir. After all, you've been in this business _far_ longer than I—"

"Not," Black Hat said quickly, "_that_ sort of…proposal."

"W-What other proposal could you…?"

Then he stopped. Black Hat turned slightly and saw that Flug's goggles were glistening, a widening grin slightly visible beneath his bag.

"You…you mean…you're going to ask Lita to…?"

"Don't cry," Black Hat demanded firmly.

Flug sniffed. "I…I won't."

But he couldn't stop the tears from coming. How could he? All the years he'd known Black Hat, he had been so dismissive of the idea of marriage or making any sort of long-term commitment. But now he was choosing to go down this path with Lita? It was the final proof to Flug that the demon really had found love.

"You're still crying!" Black Hat barked.

"C-Can't help it." Flug wiped his arm across his bag. "I'm just so…so happy for you two!"

His boss grunted in annoyance. "Don't turn this into a big deal."

"Y-Yes, sir." Tears were leaking through his goggles. "C-Can…can I be the best man?"

"FLUG!"

The doctor shook his head. "S-Sorry. Let me just…"

He turned around so that he could lift up his bag, take out a tissue and blow his nose. Black Hat tapped his foot impatiently.

"Are you quite finished?"

Nodding, Flug repositioned his bag and turned back to face him. "You…you were saying you needed help with the proposal?"

"Yes." Black Hat tried to keep up his grumpy demeanor by avoiding eye contact. "I…I want this to go without a hitch."

"Of course, sir." Flug did his best to contain his excitement as he picked up his clipboard and pencil. "Well, first thing's first, you'll need a ring."

"Already have that covered," the demon said, materializing a black velvet box into his claw.

He snapped it open, revealing the Black Diamond of Bombay. He had fashioned it into a silver ring with tiny sapphires embedded into the band.

"Oh, wow," Flug said, leaning in to examine it. "Is that…the diamond you had her steal from the museum?"

"It is," Black Hat said, brushing his thumb over the jewel. "And the sapphires to go with her eyes. Do you think it'll suffice?"

"W-Well, its size will _help_." He reached towards it. "But its personal significance will _certainly_ increase the odds of her acceptance."

The demon snapped the box closed before Flug could touch the ring.

"S-Statistically speaking, of course," Flug said, straightening up. "Proposals tend to be conducted within a romantic setting."

"Already have that covered," Black Hat said. "I'm going to make her dinner." He smiled slightly. "I already said it's the anniversary of when she first came here, so she won't suspect a thing."

"O-Okay." The scientist scribbled notes. "Keeping it simple is good. Should we go for spaghetti as the main dish again?"

"No, no, no. Something more sophisticated!" He rubbed his chin in thought. "When we were in Paris, she ordered bouillabaisse and seemed to like it."

"Alright, good." He jotted it down. "Definitely sophisticated, with a personal touch."

"And of course, there must be classical music to set the mood." Black Hat snapped his fingers. "But what if instead of a mere phonograph, I have an actual violin playing on its own? Oh, yes, and roses!" He paced back and forth. "I'll send her a rose with the invitation to dinner! And I'll present her with another upon her arrival! No, an entire bouquet! Oh, and I'll request that she wear that ballgown of hers!"

Flug stopped writing to stare at his boss. "W-With all due respect, sir…what do you need _me_ for? It sounds like you've got everything figured out."

"Yes, yes, I know how to create the _atmosphere_!" Black Hat threw his claws up. "It's the proposal itself! How should I word it? Should I simply ask her the question, or should I prepare a speech? Should I ask her the moment she arrives, or should I wait until after we've dined? Should I dance with her? Should I just give her the ring or hide it in her drink like I've seen those lovey-dovey dopes do in the pictures?"

Upon hearing Flug snicker, Black Hat stopped in his tracks. "And just _what_ is so amusing?"

"O-Oh, I, uh, meant no disrespect, sir!" Flug said, holding up his hand. "I've just, uh, n-never seen you this n-nervous before."

"Nervous?" He bared his claws. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?! Are you implying that I'm a _coward_?!"

"No, sir!" Squealing, the scientist shielded his face with his clipboard. "I-It's n-not a _bad_ thing to be nervous! It's a sign that…you really want her to say yes. And I'm sure she will!" When Black Hat didn't seem to be attacking him, he slowly lowered his clipboard. "She…she loves you, sir. And I want this plan of yours to go well too, because…I've never seen you so happy. And all I've wanted since you pulled me out of that plane wreckage was to make you happy…in whatever way I could.

"And Lita…I want her to be happy too. The two of you…you _complete_ each other." His neck reddened as he looked down at his feet. "I know what that feels like, so…I'm sure the right words will come to you. And when they do, Lita will see how much you truly care for her." He hugged the clipboard to his chest. "I suppose…she was right from the beginning. You don't have to be a good person to find love."

Black Hat slowly relaxed through Flug's speech and then placed his claws behind his back. After all the demon had put him through, Flug was still the most loyal scientist he'd ever had.

"D-Doctor," Black Hat said, glancing to the side. "If…if all goes well tomorrow night, you…" He turned around, still not wanting to show his vulnerability to his subordinate. "I know you…still care for that little doctor of yours. So, if you wish to…pursue her once again, I…" He clenched his claws. "I will allow it. And…won't require any conversions on her part."

Flug felt the tears returning. "T-Thank you, sir, but…" He shook his head. "L-Let's not focus on _my_ love life right now." He flipped to a fresh page on his clipboard. "For now, let's work on what you're going to say to Lita when you propose."

* * *

Lita was alone when she awoke again, but the space where Black Hat had lain wasn't completely empty. Sitting on his pillow was a single black rose and a red envelope. Propping herself up, she picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a black card, its message written in silver ink, in fancy calligraphy:

_My darling Adelita,_

_Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner in the ballroom at 7PM? I would like for us to celebrate our anniversary properly. Be sure to wear your ballgown, as I will also be dressing my best. I look forward to seeing you tonight, as I have something very special to give you._

_Forever yours,_

_Cyrus_

Smiling, Lita picked up the rose and inhaled its sweet scent. Ever since they'd made up from their fight, he'd been so much more thoughtful and attentive. From the black roses he'd leave her, to the dances they'd share after meals, to him massaging her sore muscles after a workout. He never had to do anything outlandish to impress her, even though he was perfectly capable of such a thing. It was touching enough that an all-powerful demon was able to show his sensitive side around her.

She wondered what special gift he had in mind. Perhaps it was another necklace, or a new weapon, or some other jewel like a bracelet or…a ring?

"Nah, don't be ridiculous, Lita," she said, shaking the thought out of her head. "You already know he's not that kind of guy."

* * *

Whatever surprise Black Hat had in mind, Lita could only assume it was something big, because he wasn't anywhere to be seen all day. Flug must've been helping him, for he was missing in action as well. All that was on her schedule was time allotted to clean, then train with Dementia, and then two hours to prepare for her dinner with Black Hat. Since he seemed to be putting a lot of effort into this, Lita decided she should also put in some effort and invited 5.0.5. and Dementia to her room to help her get ready.

"Whaddya suppose he's getting ya all dolled up for?" Dementia asked as she rolled the curlers into Lita's hair.

"The invitation said it was to celebrate our anniversary," Lita explained, holding her hand out so 5.0.5. could buff her nails. "You know, cuz it's been a year since I showed up here."

"Seems a bit random. I mean he didn't make this big a deal out of your month-a-versary of being a couple, did he?"

"No, but I think it's sweet."

"I dunno." Dementia looked up at the ceiling in thought as she continued curling Lita's hair. "Fancy invitation, single rose on the pillow, asking you to wear your ballgown to a romantic dinner in the very ballroom in which he first saw you in said ballgown, hinting towards some super, secret, special gift? Sounds like setup for a proposal, if you ask me."

5.0.5. stopped his buffing and gasped, his eyes widening along with his grin. Dementia shared a look with him and then gasped as well, dropping the curler she'd been holding.

"Holy crap, that's what this is, isn't it?!" Grabbing Lita's face, she turned her around and pressed their noses together. "Kid, I think Black Hat's gonna ask ya to _marry_ him!"

Lita winced as her friend's fingernails dug into her face. "Uh, Dem? You're kind of hurting me right now."

"Whoopsie!" Dementia released her. "Sorry! Have to remind myself not to be jealous. It's just that…" She huffed. "I've been trying for _years_ and after dating you for a _month_, he's gonna _propose_?! I mean I'm happy for _you_, kid, but…sheesh, ya work fast! At _least _let me be your maid of honor so I can say I was part of Black Hat's wedding and still get to wear a fancy dress!"

"Oh, stop it," Lita said, rolling her eyes. "First of all, the only way Black Hat can marry anyone is through a sacrificial ritual or something like that. Secondly, there's no way Black Hat would ever propose to me."

Dementia blinked. "What makes ya say that?"

"He doesn't believe in marriage. He told me so himself."

"Uh…no offense, kid, but…he also said he didn't believe in love and…" She gestured to Lita. "Need I say more?"

"Yeah, but marriage is a whole other ballgame." Pulling her legs onto her bed, Lita turned to face Dementia fully. "Especially for a guy like him. I mean if he married someone, it would have to be for eternity. _Literally_. And he's said there's no point in marriage other than procreation, which he doesn't need to do since he's immortal. And he may like me now, but I doubt he can put up with me for another century, let alone _forever_."

"Wait. I'm confused." Dementia tilted her head. "You say you love the guy, but you don't think you could _marry_ him?"

Lita blushed. "Well, I…wouldn't be _against_ the idea, if he asked me. But like I said, it's not something _he_ wants."

The mutant was having a hard time wrapping her head around this. In her mind, love and marriage were a package deal. There was no having one without the other.

"And you're…_okay_ with that?"

"Well…yeah." Lita smiled softly. "Even if we never get married, I'm just happy to be with him. I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I'm fine with just enjoying what we have now."

Dementia stared at her a long while. "You and I are _totally_ different people."

The older woman snickered. "You might not understand it, but I do, and that's all that—"

She was interrupted by the ringing of her phone on her nightstand. It was her generic ringtone of "Bad to the Bone," so she initially had no idea who was calling.

"Better not be Paulo calling from a payphone," Lita grumbled as she reached for her cell.

"Or a telemarketer," Dementia said. "Try answering in Japanese! Then they'll think they have the wrong number!"

"It's Andi," Lita said when she read the caller ID.

The mutant scrunched her nose. "Why would Flug's doctor girlfriend be calling _you_? Ya sick or something?" Gasping, she poked Lita's stomach. "You're not knocked up, are ya?!"

"No!" Lita shouted, climbing off the bed. "And be quiet for a minute, would you?" She answered the call. "Hello? Andi, what's up? I haven't heard from you since…"

She trailed off. Dementia leaned in, but couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"Yeah, my father's name is Ricardo Gris." Lita looked confused as she placed her free hand on her hip. "What's this all a—?"

She paused. 5.0.5. and Dementia watched as all the color suddenly drained from their friend's face.

"W-What?" Lita's voice became more panicked by the second. "Where? When? You sure that's what it is? And…there's nothing that…?" Reaching into her hair, she began pulling out all the curlers. "Yes. Yes, I…I understand. No, no, thank you for telling me. I…I'll be there as soon as I can."

She quickly hung up and dashed for her dresser.

"What's going on?" Dementia asked, springing to her feet. "What'd she say?"

But Lita was too much in a frenzy to respond, frantically switching between grabbing clothes out of her drawer and pulling out her curlers.

"Kid, you're scaring me here! And that's saying something!" Grabbing her friend's shoulders, Dementia spun her around to face her. "What's happening?"

Lita looked at her through her tears. "It's…my papi."

* * *

Everything had to be perfect. Black Hat, dressed in his tuxedo, glanced around the ballroom to ensure that not a thing was out of place. He scanned every rose on every vine that was wrapped around each pillar for any petals that may have fallen. He pulled on the window curtains so that there were no cracks of light, and checked that none of the candles floating about the room had gone out. This gave the room a gentle glow, perfect for the romantic atmosphere he'd been going for.

He went over to the small dining table he had set in the middle of the room. He fiddled with the vase of black roses that served as a centerpiece. Then, lifting the cover off one of the dishes, he quickly tasted the bouillabaisse to make sure it hadn't gone cold. He grabbed the hovering violin he'd enchanted and hastily tuned it before allowing it to play by itself again.

Finally, he brought out the black velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it. Thinking the jewel was growing duller, he quickly polished it with his handkerchief.

There was no doubt he was nervous. He almost wished he hadn't sent Flug away, but he didn't want the doctor seeing him like this.

Clearing his throat, Black Hat held the ring behind his back. "Adelita, my darling. We've been…" He rolled his wrist as he tried to find the words. "…_intimate_ for a while now, and have known each other for a year this very day." He began pacing about the room. "Which…may not _seem _long, but…for a creature like me, that's like a century. And if there's anything I've learned in all my years of existence, is that life is short, unless you're immortal.

"Which brings me to my proposition." He winced. "Err, _proposal_. So, listen to this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and…" He facepalmed himself. "Sweet Satan, can't I stop being a businessman for one minute?"

Taking a deep breath, Black Hat started over. "My dear Adelita, we have a fine thing going on here." He gestured to the air as if she were there. "You get me, I get you, our moments in bed _never_ get tiresome… Ugh!" He smacked himself across the face. "Have some class, you oaf!"

Perhaps he should skip the speech and go straight to the actual question. Holding out the ring in front of him, he dropped down to one knee.

"Adelita Anders Gris," he said slowly, "would you do me the pleasure…no, the _honor_…the convenience…" Grunting, he stood up in frustration. "No, no, _no_! Why is this so _hard_?!"

He started pacing again. "I conquered galaxies, I corrupted world leaders into becoming dictators, I _should_ be able to get _one woman_ to be my wife!" He waved the box about as he tried his speech again. "_Mi cariña_, I know I said marriage was a waste of time, but if I'm going to waste my time, I'd rather do it with you. No, that's not right either!"

Growling, Black Hat stopped in his tracks and stared down at the diamond in his claw. He thought back to when Lita had stolen it for him, how she had woven her way through those lasers, and then made that last-minute decision to purposely set off the alarm so she could grab the diamond before security caught her. Oh, he had been prepared to punish her severely, until she had tossed the jewel at him. Then his fury had quickly transformed into pride.

He smiled at the memory. She truly was a remarkable woman who had exceeded his expectations on several counts. He honestly couldn't think of anyone more fitting to be his lifelong partner. If she was this incredible now, he could only imagine what she'd be like as a demon.

At that thought, his smile faltered. This wasn't an ordinary marriage proposal. Becoming Black Hat's mate meant becoming an immortal demon, and that was certainly a lot to ask. Would Lita even like the idea of becoming a demon? Perhaps she would. After all, she'd expressed her wish to feel invincible many times, and demons were virtually invincible.

Now if only he could get the right words out. Flug had told him to just speak from the heart, but that was difficult to do when Black Hat had gone centuries thinking he didn't have a heart. However, perhaps the words _would_ simply come out, as he usually said what was on his mind while around Lita.

_What is on my mind…_

Straightening up, Black Hat said, "Adelita, _mi amor_, in all my years, I have never been this happy. And the only thing that could make me happier is if you agree to make this happiness last for all eternity." He groaned. "Perhaps fewer 'happies.'"

Taking one more breath, he held up the ring and said, "Lita, I…I love you. And that's something I never thought I could ever say to anyone else. For that, I would be most overjoyed if you would let me love you for the rest of your mortal days…and beyond. What I mean to ask you, is will you…?"

The sound of fast-approaching footsteps caused him to pause. Recognizing whose feet they belonged to, Black Hat scrambled to tuck the ring box into his tailcoat pocket. Quickly smoothing out his tuxedo and readjusting his hat and bowtie, he put up a smile and turned to greet his guest.

"You're early, my dear! I didn't think you'd…"

He frowned when he saw her running down the stairs, not in her gown, but in jeans and a gray long-sleeve tee. Her hair was a tangled mess, looking to be only half-curled.

"You're not dressed," he said in confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Cyrus!" Lita said breathlessly as she raced up to him. "I'm gonna have to cancel because my…" She stopped as she looked around the ballroom. "Did you…did you do all this?" She took note of the black roses and self-playing violin as she walked up to the table. "C-Cyrus, this is…" She looked down at the dish he'd left uncovered. "Aw, is that bouillabaisse?"

Nodding, he came up behind her. "I…remembered how much you liked it in Paris."

Her hands clasped over her heart as she turned to him. "That's so…sweet."

Although she was smiling, her eyes were red and puffy. Black Hat's face fell when he saw tears forming in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Is…something the matter?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." She hastily wiped her sleeve across her face. "I-I don't mean to seem ungrateful. It's nothing _you _did, I swear! I know you worked hard on this, but—"

"Never mind the dinner," he said quickly, taking her hand. He sat her down at the table, kneeling down before her. "Tell me what's troubling you."

It comforted Lita, seeing Black Hat act so doting. It was hard to believe the demon kneeling before her and holding her hand was the same one who had attempted to scare her when she was a child. She felt like she didn't deserve someone as loving as him.

Once she found her voice, Lita choked, "A-Andi called me. F-From the hospital. She said…my papi was just brought in, after he…collapsed suddenly and…"

When more tears started coming, Black Hat handed her his handkerchief. She muttered a thank you as she dabbed her eyes.

"He has leukemia," she blurted. "A-Andi's supervisor says he…might have had it for years and never realized it. It's…p-possible cuz…he hasn't been to the doctor in a while cuz we don't have insurance and…" She sniffed. "It…it's too late for them to do anything. The doctor s-says he h-has a few months at…the most…"

Unable to take it anymore, she pressed the handkerchief to her face and cried noisily into it. "Cancer! Why is it always _cancer_?! Isn't it enough that it took my mom that it has to take _him_ too?!" She hiccupped through her tears. "I…I can't lose him, Cyrus! I can't go through that again! Not now! Not in this way!"

As she continued to cry, Black Hat's heart sank deeper than it ever had before. He had known this day would come. He had just hoped it wouldn't be for a few years at least. Ricardo was dying, which meant that Lita's contract was almost up. If Black Hat didn't marry her now, he could lose her forever!

His hand was reaching into his pocket when a sniff from her caused him to pause. He watched as she blew her nose and tried in vain to dry her face. Was this really the time for a proposal? When she was bawling her eyes out, and not from joy?

He thought back to the last time he had attempted to comfort her, which had resulted in her not talking to him for a whole day. Then, she had accused him of disregarding her feelings and only caring about his own. If he proposed to her now while she was in despair, he'd be making the same mistake all over again.

Regretfully, he moved his claw away from his pocket. He wanted to make her happy, but at this moment, a proposal wasn't the answer for that. Only one thing could make her happy now, but that wasn't in his power.

There was _one_ thing he could do, though he dreaded to do it. But he couldn't bear to see her in such anguish.

"I know…" Lita sniffed into the handkerchief. "I know you don't care what happens to him, but I do! And…if you could just let me…all I need is an hour, a minute at the very least to say goodbye! Or at least make sure he's taken care of! Or just to see him! Cuz I don't know how long he's going to—"

"How about a month?"

Lowering the handkerchief, she looked down at him. "W-What?"

Closing both claws around her hand, Black Hat locked gaze with her and said, "One month, thirty days, I…I will let you go home to your father."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but the flicker of hope in her eyes shattered all possibility of him changing his mind.

"You…you mean it?"

"Yes," he whispered, squeezing her hand as he stood. "Just…promise me you'll return? Once you've taken care of your father? That you'll…return to me after thirty days?"

Overwhelmed with joy, Lita got up and kissed him.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around his neck. "Thank you! I promise! I promise I'll come back in thirty days!"

Slowly returning her embrace, Black Hat whispered, "Please do."

Keeping his eye open, he tightened his hold on her and took in as much of her scent as possible. He had thought proposing to her would be the hardest thing he'd ever do. No. _This_ was the hardest, because he didn't think he'd ever be able to live with himself if she never returned.

* * *

Flug knew his boss wanted privacy before Lita's arrival. However, the doctor didn't stray too far from the ballroom, as he had the check that there weren't any escaped experiments or Hatbots or Dementia to interfere. He was just circling back to the ballroom when Lita came rushing towards him.

"Lita, you're already…?"

He only caught a glimpse of her as she ran past him, but could tell that she wasn't in her ballgown and that she appeared to be crying. Confused, Flug hurried into the ballroom. From the top of the stairs, he could see Black Hat hunched over the table, facing away from him.

"Sir, what happened?" Flug called as he approached him. "I just saw Lita and…"

He stopped talking when he realized the roses decorating the pillars were suddenly withering away. From everything he could see, Flug reached a sorrowful conclusion.

"Did you two have another fight?" He watched as the rose vines shriveled and fell from the pillars. "Did she…did she _not_ say yes?"

"I didn't ask her," Black Hat murmured without looking up.

"What? Why?"

The demon clenched his claws. "Her father is ill. Cancer."

"Oh." Flug understood Lita's teary state now. "But then…" He gestured to the room. "What's all—?"

"I let her go."

He stiffened. "You…you _what_?"

Black Hat hung his head further. "For thirty days. To see her father."

"Oh." He relaxed a little. "Well, uh…that's very, uh…thoughtful of you, sir. I mean she really cares about her dad." Around him, the candles went out one by one. "But, uh, don't fret, sir. They say absence makes the, err, heart grow fonder and it's not like she'll be gone forever, right?"

When Black Hat said nothing, Flug reached out his hand in concern. "S-Sir? Are you—?"

"GET OUT!"

Squealing, Flug tripped backward.

"I," the demon said, taking a breath, "n-need a moment."

Seeing that his boss was in a mood, Flug hastened up the stairs. "O-Of course, sir."

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he glanced back at Black Hat briefly before leaving the room entirely. The demon stood there silently as he psychically snuffed out the last set of candles. An agonizing wail echoed throughout the darkness, followed by a deafening crack as he brought his claws down on the dining table, breaking it in two.

* * *

Within half an hour, Lita had packed two suitcases full of everything she'd need for her month-long visit. Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. were waiting for her at the front door. For a long while, the four of them stood there, staring at each other. Lita could see in their solemn expressions that they were aware of the situation.

Finally, she put down her suitcases and rushed to them with her arms open. 5.0.5. scooped her and the other two up. Dementia squirmed slightly, but didn't object.

"Did Black Hat tell you?" Lita asked as the bear put them all down.

Flug nodded. "He said you'll be gone for thirty days?"

"Mmm-hmm."

He glanced at the suitcases. "You've got everything? Clothes? Toiletries? Weapons?"

"Yup. Hope you don't mind, but I packed one of your freeze rays." Kicking back her foot, she patted the side of her boot. "Plus I've got these babies."

"You going to be warm enough in that?" he asked, noting her purple faux leather jacket.

"Yeah." She zipped it closed. "You know it doesn't get that cold here in winter."

Despite this, a knitted, pink cap with a yellow flower pattern was pulled onto her head. Lita turned to look up at 5.0.5., who was giving her sad, puppy-dog eyes.

"Broo!"

"He said, 'Just in case,'" Flug translated.

Lita smiled a bit. "I swear, you guys are fussier than my parents ever were."

"Well, you're a part of the team now. So, remember," Flug said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "if you ever get in trouble, simply press that button," he pointed to her watch, "and we'll…come running." His goggles glistened as tears started forming. "O-Or…you know, you could always just…call if you…need someone to talk to or…"

Unable to keep it in anymore, Flug threw his arms around Lita and pulled her in tight. The tears were dripping out from his bag and onto her back.

"Thanks for being there for me, Flug," Lita said as she hugged him back. "But remember, I'll only be gone for a month."

"I know." Sniffing, he pulled away. "I just…"

Burying his face in his hands, he turned away and continued weeping. 5.0.5. wept too as he pulled Lita in for another bear hug.

"Bwah-hah!"

"I'll miss you too, _Pachoncito_," Lita said, hiccupping as she patted his arm.

When 5.0.5. finally let her go, he handed her a paper bag. Looking inside, she found it was full of honey muffins.

She was trying so hard not to burst into tears again. "Thanks."

She went to slip the bag into her suitcase. Dementia, meanwhile, had her arms crossed and her head lowered in an attempt to appear disinterested.

"Dem?"

The mutant glanced sideways at her. "You…try not to die, okay? Cuz if ya do, I…I'll kill ya!"

Laughing at her failed logic, Lita embraced her. "I'll keep that in mind."

Dementia stood there awkwardly, her arms stiff at her sides. Her vision became blurry as her eyes watered.

"I'm, uh," she said, pushing Lita away, "just gonna…go over there and…"

Hiding her face in her arm, she ran into the nearest room. By this time, Flug had recovered and was able to speak again.

"Do you want me to drive you?" he asked. "Or at least get the limo ready?"

"No, thank you," Lita said, shaking her head. "I've always preferred walking. Helps clear my head, and I know the way. Besides, the limo might attract too much attention."

"Okay." He glanced down at her boots. "Be careful."

She punched his arm playfully. "Aren't I always?"

"Not particularly," Black Hat grumbled.

Everyone turned to see the demon standing there, having changed back into his usual attire. His claws were behind his back as his eye focused on Lita, taking in every detail of her appearance so that he would commit it to memory. She was also quiet for a moment as she removed her hat. Then she slowly went up to him.

Lunging forward, they pulled each other into a passionate kiss. Still not used to this, Flug glanced away and covered his mouth, while 5.0.5. squeaked in awe. Black Hat moaned against her mouth, tightening one claw around her waist while taking a fistful of her hair into the other. He ran his tongue along her lips, wondering if he would ever taste them again. Lita had to gasp for air when their lips finally parted.

"_Híjole, querido_," she breathed. "You act like this is the last time we'll ever see each other."

_If only you knew._

Pressing her as close to him as possible, Black Hat sniffed at her hair. If this _was_ the last time they would ever see each other, he wanted to remember every single detail.

"Hey, hey," Lita said, patting his back gently. "It's only for a little while. I said I'd come back."

"But what if you don't?" he whispered, clutching her tighter.

She huffed. "Just use that tracker you put in me. Besides," she said, pulling away slightly, "if you _do_ get lonely while I'm gone, you can always call or pop in." Smiling at him, she caressed his cheek. "I'm bound to you forever, remember? You'll always be able to find me."

"No, you don't understand," Black Hat said, taking her hand from his face. "Lita, if your father dies, you might never—"

"Let's," she said, placing a finger over his lips, "not talk about that right now, okay?" She kissed him again, briefly this time. "Whatever happens to my father, I'll still be back after thirty days."

Black Hat stared down at her in astonishment. Did she know about the contract's loophole? Did she simply not care about it?

"And hey," she said with a giggle, "it's not like I'd have a choice anyway, since you own my soul."

She was trying to lighten the mood, but it only dampened Black Hat's further. She _didn't_ know about the loophole. Did that mean she was only promising to come back to him out of obligation?

"Lita," he said, "about the contract—"

"Shh." She silenced him with her lips again. "I was kidding, okay? That's not the _only_ reason I'm coming back."

One look into those loving blue eyes and Black Hat found he couldn't say anything further on the matter. What would be the point? She wanted to be with him regardless of the contract, didn't she?

And there was still that nagging fear that if she _did_ know that her freedom was but a breath away, she would no doubt seize it.

Regretfully, Lita stepped out of Black Hat's hold. His claws slid from her arms, to her hands, and finally, to her fingers. Even after her warmth had left her completely, he still held his claws out towards her.

Putting the hat back on, Lita picked up her suitcases and headed for the door. 5.0.5. whined as he opened it up for her. She sent him, then Flug, then Dementia, who had peered back into the hallway; and then Black Hat one last look. Before the tears could make their return, she rushed down the porch steps and down the walkway.

Black Hat teleported into his office and pressed his claws against the big red window. With a heavy heart, he watched the tiny figure of Lita pass through his front gate. He felt something wet trickle down his face. Baffled, he caught it on his finger and held it out to examine it.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd produced tears. Certainly not since he'd forfeited his humanity. To this point, he hadn't thought demons to be capable of crying. Then again, he hadn't thought them to have hearts either.

Down below, he could see her going down the sidewalk, glancing up at mansion. She stopped suddenly and, with suitcase in hand, sent him a small wave. Black Hat waved back, hoping she was too far away to see his tears. Lita then set one suitcase down a moment, so that she could kiss her fingertips and hold them up toward him. Black Hat kissed his own fingertips and pressed them to the window.

She then sent him one last smile before picking her suitcase back up and continuing on her way. When she started disappearing from view, Black Hat teleported up to the rooftop where he could see for miles. He watched Lita's retreating figure as it grew smaller and smaller. He then climbed up Flug's airplane, up to its very tail, and kept his eye on her as she flew farther and farther from his reach.

"When you come back, _mi amor_," Black Hat whispered, clutching his aching chest, "I'll be right here, waiting."

* * *

**You could tell I had the 2017 version of "Beauty and the Beast" in mind with the final scene.**

**I'm sorry, but...you all knew this was coming.**


	47. Complications

**Sorry to keep you waiting, and sorry this is a little short.**

**Also, be sure to check out the prequel one-shot I wrote on Dr. Flug's origin, "Crash of Fate."**

* * *

Lita was panting by the time she got to the hospital, wishing she'd taken up Flug's offer for a ride. But her determination to get to her father pushed her forward. The moment she stepped into the hospital lobby, she was overcome with an incredible wave of nausea. The last time she'd set foot in a hospital—not counting when she'd been unconscious after getting shot—had been when her mother was sick. Since her death, she'd avoided hospitals altogether.

And now here she was, visiting her father for the exact same reason. Fate certainly was a cruel bitch.

Shaking off her discomfort, Lita went up to the front desk and set her suitcases down. "Excuse me, uh…?" She glanced at the receptionist's nametag. "Rosie?"

"Yes," the nurse said, looking up from her computer. "How may I…?" She paled upon seeing Lita. "Oh! Oh no."

Lita glanced behind her, thinking perhaps someone had walked in with a severed limb or something. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she turned back.

"Um, I got a call saying my father was brought in? His name is Ricardo Gris?"

Rosie looked the Hispanic woman over, trying to figure if this was the same one. One glance at her watch with the Black Hat symbol confirmed the nurse's suspicions. Lita may have changed her hair and wore a completely different outfit, but Rosie recognized her.

"L-Look!" the nurse said, holding up her hands as she stood. "W-We don't want any trouble, _señorita_!"

"Huh?"

Lita was confused. She hadn't even pulled out a weapon yet and the nurse was already freaking out.

"P-Please!" Rosie said, shaking her head. "W-We're just trying to do our jobs here! W-We don't need your kind coming around here!"

"My _kind_?" Lita scowled. "Hold on. Is this because I'm Hispanic?"

"N-No! I m-mean I'm half-Hispanic myself and…" Glancing at Lita's watch, Rosie hastily grabbed the phone and pressed the intercom. "S-Security to the front d-desk, please!"

"Security? Just what the hell is going on here? All I did was ask about my fa—"

"P-Please just leave!" Rosie ducked behind her desk. "D-Don't call your boss, please!"

That's when Lita slowly began to realize the reason behind the nurse's skittishness. "Oh, you were here when… Look, I don't know exactly what my boss said to you, but he was just trying to help—"

"I'm sorry!" Rosie screamed. "Just leave me alone! I have enough nightmares as it is!"

Deciding she was getting nowhere with this nurse, Lita reached over the desk, grabbed the phone and pressed the intercom button. "Andi Espinosa, please come to the front desk. Your friend Rosie here's suffering from severe paranoia."

"Hey!" Rosie sprang up and snatched the phone back. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Will you calm down already?!" Losing her patience, Lita slammed her hands onto the desk. "I've barely said a thing to you and you're acting like I'm gonna shoot ya or something!"

Screeching, Rosie ducked back down for cover. "Don't shoot me!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Hey! Is there a problem here?"

Lita turned to see two security guards coming her way. She was about to state her case when someone stepped in front of her.

"No problem here, officers," Paulo said, flashing a charming smile. "My friend here just got a little upset. Her father was just diagnosed with leukemia, you see."

Lita stared at him in bewilderment. "H-How'd _you_ know about Papi's cancer?"

Paulo turned back to her. "I'm the one who brought him in."

"She works for Black Hat!" Rosie screamed from her hiding place. "I saw her! She was here with those awful criminals back in November! They threatened to blow this place up!"

The guards now turned their attention to Lita, who shrunk under their gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Paulo said, putting his arm around her. "I've known Lita for years! And I can assure you she is in no way affiliated with—"

"Black Hat!" Lita shouted, shoving him away. "That's right! Black Hat's my boss!"

There were several gasps and people started dashing out the doors.

"Lita, what are you doing?" Paulo whispered harshly. "I was trying to—"

"See this?" Lita held up her watch. "All I have to do is press this little black button and my crew will come running!" Taking off the non-threatening knitted cap, she sent everybody in the room a warning glare. "All I want is to be let in to see my sick father! So, who would you rather deal with? Me, or my _boss_?!"

The security guards simply stood there, glancing at each other as they mulled over the question.

"N-Now, now," Paulo said, gently lowering Lita's hand, though he was clearly a bit intimidated. "L-Let's not get too hasty, hon. W-We don't have to call…_him_. I'm sure these guards are nice enough to—"

"It's alright, officers," Andi said as she arrived in the lobby. "I can take it from here."

"But Andi—" Rosie started to say.

"It's _fine_." She shot a glare at her colleague. "I'm the one who called her."

Smiling at the guards, Andi flung her arms around Lita and Paulo and escorted them down the hall. Thinking the situation was under control, and not wanting to stick around for Black Hat's likely arrival, the guards dashed out of the lobby.

"Is it _always_ necessary for you villains to make a scene?" Andi asked as she brought them into an empty examination room.

"Sorry," Lita said with a grunt. "But _Rosie_ there's not exactly _accommodating_."

"Wait, wait, wait." Paulo stepped out of Andi's hold. "You two know each other?"

"I'm sort of her," Andi said, pushing up her spectacles, "unofficial general practitioner."

Paulo cocked his head. "I thought you said you were an intern."

"She is," Lita said in exasperation. "Andi, this is Paulo, my ex."

"I'm aware," Andi said. "He's the one who brought your dad in. I asked about Ricardo's next of kin and he mentioned you. Dr. Howard's my supervisor, you see. He's the one who ran the tests on your dad."

"How is he?" Lita asked.

"He's resting at the moment. He'll be allowed visitors once he's awake."

"But what even happened? Are you sure it's leukemia?"

"We were just having lunch," Paulo explained. "The old man collapsed suddenly so I called for an ambulance."

"I was with Dr. Howard when he ran the tests," Andi said solemnly. "I'm sorry, Lita, but…it looks like he may have had it for years and just didn't realize it."

"It can't be." Lita shook her head. "My mom had leukemia. We would've seen it!"

"Maybe if you'd been home the last year," Paulo mumbled.

She darted her eyes at him. "You know? Since I joined Black Hat," she said as she took off her jacket, "I'm not as opposed to beating the shit out of people!"

Paulo backed away as she charged for him.

"Lita, wait!" Andi hastily held her back. "I know you're upset right now, but violence won't change your dad's condition!

After taking a deep breath, Lita stepped back. "You're right. Sorry." Her sadness quickly returned. "So…are you absolutely sure there's _nothing_ we can do? Chemotherapy? Bone marrow transplant?"

Andi shook her head. "The cancer has progressed to a stage where it can't be treated. Dr. Howard says all we can do for him now is…make him comfortable."

Lita scoffed. "Comfortable? How is him dying supposed to make him _comfortable_?!"

"Believe me, Lita, if there was a cure out there, I would administer it myself." Andi had to close her eyes for a second to keep her voice calm. "But there isn't right now. The best thing you can do for your dad is make sure all his affairs are in order and that his last days aren't…unpleasant."

"She's right, Lita," Paulo said, reaching to take her hand. "I…know you don't have any insurance, so if you need any financial help, I could—"

"No," Lita said, snatching her hand away. "Money's not an issue right now."

He blinked. "What?"

She chuckled slightly. "Believe it or not, crime actually _does_ pay. Pretty well, I might add."

"You're welcome to wait in the lobby until your dad wakes up," Andi said, placing a hand on her back as she led her out of the room. "I'll have a talk with Rosie."

"Sorry I scared her," Lita murmured.

"Don't blame yourself. She's more scared of Black Hat and the others than you." The intern laughed. "You know, ever since your colleagues kidnapped me, more doctors have been asking for my assistance, especially with the more gruesome cases, now that I've proven how strong of a stomach I have. So, thanks to you guys, I've been getting much more experience."

"Good to hear we didn't ruin your career."

"Not at all." She frowned. "Though now every time a criminal is brought in, I _have_ to get involved. All the other interns lack the moral compass."

Once they made it back to the lobby, Lita noticed that there was a different woman at the reception desk. Rosie must've been sent home. There were still quite a few eyes on Lita, but she made no effort to address them.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" Andi asked as she sat her down.

"No, thanks," Lita murmured. "I'd just…like some quiet, if you don't mind."

The intern nodded in understanding. "I gotta get back to work. Let me know if you need anything."

A few minutes after Andi left, Paulo reentered the lobby. Lita avoided his gaze as he walked over and sat just one seat away from her. They were both silent for what felt like an hour.

"I'm sorry," Paulo muttered.

She turned to him in disbelief. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." He locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry I didn't realize how much your dad meant to you before." He wrung his hands anxiously. "I guess I just never had that kind of relationship, what with _my_ dad…"

He didn't need to elaborate, for he had already told Lita about how badly his father had treated him. For that, she believed Paulo was genuinely sorry.

"I know why you did what you had to do," he said. "With the organization, you know. You wanted to save your dad."

She hung her head. "Only for _cancer_ to get him."

"These things can't be controlled. You didn't think your papi was gonna live forever, did you? Cancer or no, there comes a time when we gotta let our parents go and become our own people." He tried taking her hand, but she pulled it away. "I like the man, okay? He seemed lonely, so I kept coming to see him. So, if you need someone to help you through all this, I'm here. I know you don't wanna get back together right now, but for your dad's sake, can we at least learn to be civil?"

She was still angry with him. But Paulo had been there for her father when she couldn't be. There was no reason they couldn't get along through this difficult time. Besides, if she could give someone like Black Hat a second chance, why couldn't she do the same for Paulo?

"Okay," she said with a scowl. "But one insinuation of us getting back together, and I want you _gone_."

Paulo held up his hands. "Fair enough."

"Excuse me?" said a male voice. "Are you Ricardo Gris' daughter?"

Lita looked up to see a blonde, brown-eyed doctor holding a clipboard. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Howard," he said, holding out his hand. "He's awake if you'd like to see him now."

"Thanks." After shaking his hand, she stood up. "I appreciate all you've done so far."

Paulo was about to follow her when the doctor said, "Family only, if you don't mind."

"Right." Paulo sat back down. "I'll just wait here."

Dr. Howard brought Lita to her father's room. She gasped when she saw him in the bed, hooked up to all those machines.

"Papi!"

Ricardo smiled weakly as she rushed to his side and took his hand. "_Mija_, I didn't think you'd come."

"Andi, the intern, told me what happened," Lita explained. "I rushed over as fast as I could!"

"But what about…?" He glanced warily at the doctor. "Your boss?"

"He said I could see you." She noticed him looking towards the door. "He's not here. I came alone."

Ricardo sighed. "Then my time truly is drawing near."

"Don't say that."

"The doctor explained everything to me already. I'd been feeling so…tired lately. And with all the weight I've lost and the bruises, I should've…I should've seen it sooner."

"This is all my fault," Lita said, burying her face in her father's shoulder. "If I'd been home—"

"Don't blame yourself, _mija_," Ricardo said, patting her back. "These things happen. And perhaps…it's for the best."

She looked at him with teary eyes. "How can you say that?"

"I am merely saying I'm not afraid of dying. If this is what God has decided then…so be it."

This was the first time Ricardo had mentioned God in years. His wife had been raised Catholic while he, as an orphan, had been brought up with no religion. He had always respected Linda's faith, but since her death, he had lost faith in any higher power. Strange how being on the brink of death would get him thinking about that notion again.

"All we can do at the moment is make him comfortable," Dr. Howard said as gently as he could. "It would do you good, Mr. Gris, to consider whether or not you wish to sign a DNR or do-not-resuscitate order while you are still in a strong enough mental state. We could transfer you to a facility specialized for terminal cases such as—"

"No," Ricardo said firmly. "I would like to spend what time I have left in my home, if you don't mind."

"Very well." The doctor scribbled some notes. "You'll have to have someone to take care of you."

"I can do that," Lita said, gripping her father's hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright. In that case, I can prescribe some medication to help with the pain. Mr. Gris, if you could look over some of these forms…"

Lita tuned the doctor out as he prattled on about paperwork and formalities. She knew he was only trying to help, but she hated how he was talking about her father dying as if it was no big deal. She also couldn't understand how her father could be so calm about it. Didn't he care? Didn't he realize how little time they had left?

Nonetheless, she held back her tears. She had to remain strong for her father, just as she'd always been.

* * *

"It's not only me," Metauro explained while Flug jotted notes on his clipboard. "Villains all over the island have problems with this team of heroes!"

"How many did you say there were?" Flug asked. "Four?"

"No, _tres_." The masked minotaur held up three fingers. "Even when we outnumber, they are tricky. The knight makes lightning, the black one controls metal, and the girl…" He shivered. "Oh, I swear, that girl is _la hija del Diablo_!"

Flug glanced sideways at his boss, who was staring silently out his office window. "I highly doubt that. If you describe them in a little more detail, I should be able to uncover their identities through the Hero Academy's database."

"I already had someone hack their database," Metauro explained. "I don't think they went to the Hero Academy."

The scientist looked up from his clipboard. "You're absolutely sure about that?"

"_Si_. No one in the database seemed to match."

"Well, I'll double-check that. Anyway, their names and powers?"

"Oh, yes. Well, first there's the one that dresses like a knight. Lightning comes out of his, uh…how do you say it?" He attempted to mime the word. "His iron stick?"

"A lance, maybe?" Flug offered.

"_Si__,_ that's it!" Metauro pointed, getting up from his chair. "The others called him Sir Voltage, I believe. He is also very strong, but not as strong as I." He flexed his massive muscles. "Then there is the tall black one I think is their leader. His power is _magnético_."

"Magnetic?"

"Magnetic, _si_. They call him Captain Current." He rubbed his chin. "Or is it _Commander_ Current?"

"Hmm." Flug seemed more interested as he continued writing. "I think I saw a hero like that a few months back. Bit of an electrical theme this team has got going for them."

"Except for the girl." He shook his head. "Oh, she has proved to be the most tricky to deal with! She dresses like a ninja, and the blades she wields…oh, what a swordswoman she is!"

"She can't be _that_ difficult. No matter what weapons they wield, most heroes are reluctant to do any _real_ harm."

"Not this one. She doesn't hold back on her blows. And she has a habit of…well," he said, pointing to his face, "taking out people's _eyes_."

Flug dropped the pen at that one. "W-Well. That is…c-_certainly_ different from the heroes' usual MO. Wouldn't you say, boss?" When he received no reply, he turned to the window. "Boss?"

In truth, Black Hat hadn't been listening to Metauro's ramblings. His entire attention had been on the cityscape, as he was thinking about the possible location of Lita. Was she still at the hospital with her father? Had she returned home? Or was she out shopping somewhere? Was she safe? Was she even thinking about him?

"Señor Black Hat," Metauro said. "What are we to do with this trio of heroes?"

He still said nothing.

"Um, err." Flug waved his hand. "Mr. Black Hat is just…deep in thought on coming up with a brilliant plan to defeat these heroes! He, uh, needs some peace and quiet so he'll be able to execute the plan to perfection!"

Metauro nodded in understanding. "Of course! We cannot thank you enough for your aid, Señor Black Hat! I know whatever plan you have will be foolproof!"

"W-Why don't you come back tomorrow? We'll let you know what we come up with!"

Once the minotaur was ushered out of the office, Flug turned to Black Hat, who still had yet to budge from his spot. It had been three days since Lita had left the manor and the demon had hardly said a word. Though he'd tried so hard to occupy himself in his work, he couldn't help but notice her empty desk, or hear her snarky comments. It was for this very reason he'd called Flug in for this meeting, but it just wasn't the same.

"Um, boss?" Flug said, stepping cautiously forward. "Shall I…start conducting research on these new heroes?"

He was met with silence.

"Sir, I…I know you miss Lita, but she'll be back before you know it. Until then, we have to continue with our work and—"

"I don't care what you do!" Black Hat bellowed, without facing him. "I…I'm taking a nap!"

He teleported into his room and flopped down onto his bed. He didn't even bother changing into his nightgown. He lay still for a while, and then tossed and turned anxiously.

He had never realized how…_big_ this bed was. How much space there was. How _cold_ it was. Black Hat had spent so little time in this bed, having no need for sleep.

Then _she_ had come along and filled his bed, his home, his heart, with so much _warmth_. Now that she was gone, everything felt cold again. It had never been so bothersome before, until he had realized what he had been missing all these centuries.

It wasn't the fact that he couldn't make love to her. It was the fact that she wasn't here for him to hold, to treasure, to protect. He yearned to feel her warm skin against his again, to anchor him in the real world. Now it felt like he wasn't even alive. He just couldn't invest himself in his usual hobbies or go on like he had before. The absence of her warmth, her voice, her laughter, her very presence, was too much to ignore.

His arms absentmindedly reached out to ensnare her, only to be reminded of the empty space beside him. He had hoped sleeping would make the time go by faster, and that by the time he awoke, she would have returned. But how could he when the bed felt so unwelcoming?

Then a thought occurred to him. He teleported out of his bed and into _hers_. 5.0.5. had yet to wash the sheets, so they still held her scent. He bunched the comforter up and inhaled deeply. Unable to keep his emotions in anymore, he buried his face in the comforter and cried himself to sleep. Honestly, he didn't care if he never woke up again.

* * *

Andi wearily punched in the security code to get into her uncle's auto shop. Since she'd come to live with him, she had occupied the basement while her uncle slept in the apartment upstairs. After a long night at the hospital, she was prepared to just collapse in her bed. But once she switched on the light downstairs, she discovered an intruder sitting cross-legged in her easy chair.

"Hello again, Andi," Flug said.

"Jesus!" Andi cried, putting a hand over her heart.

"My apologies for startling you, but I need a favor."

Once she'd gotten over her shock, she dropped her purse and asked, "Do I even _want_ to inquire how you managed to disable my security system, which, by the way, I installed _myself_?!"

"Yes, I must say, quite impressive," Flug said as he stood. "Smart idea using a keypad with stainless steel buttons that won't leave fingerprints. However, I _was_ able to access your security mainframe from my laptop and locate the access code. Of course, I hadn't expected you to encrypt it using polygraphic substitution with letters from the Polish alphabet."

Scoffing, he wagged his finger. "Now that _really_ had me going, as the Polish alphabet contains seven extra letters and excludes Q, V and X, so converting them into numbers took me nearly fifteen minutes. Honestly, why do you waste your time being a medical doctor when you could work for the NSA?"

Andi's jaw dropped. "_Fifteen minutes_?!"

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Usually takes me fifteen _seconds_ for such a simple task. Most stimulating exercise. Now, once I realized I had to convert those numbers into binary code—"

"I get it, I get it! You're an evil genius! Now," releasing an exasperated sigh, she pushed her glasses up her nose, "would you kindly tell me _why_ you felt the need to break into my house and sit in the darkness of my room like a creeper? Is this another kidnapping? Because I'm _really_ not in any emotional state to be—"

"Yes, yes, I'll cut right to the chase." Flug sat back down, embarrassed that he'd gotten caught up in his bragging. "It's concerning Lita and her father."

Relaxing slightly, Andi sat down on the edge of her bed. "I know what they're going through. I was the one who called her about her dad."

"Good." He laced his fingers together in his lap. "Then you'll understand why I must ask you to keep an eye on Lita. And not just watch her and make sure she's safe, but provide her emotional support through this distressing time." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We'd, uh, do it ourselves, but…we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to her while she's out in the open. You're, err, _much_ less conspicuous and she is already acquainted with you."

"Okay." Andi cocked her head curiously. "But why are you asking me this? And why couldn't this have waited until morning?"

Flug shifted in his seat. "The boss won't admit it, but he's…worried about her. I'm sure he wants to check in on her himself, but…I don't know, doesn't want to intrude on her private life, I believe. So, uh, I thought if a civilian we could, err, trust was checking in on her, there'd be less cause for concern."

"Suppose that's logical," she said with a nod. "I was gonna check on her anyway. I like the woman. She's a supervillain like you guys, yet she's got a father who cares for her." She hung her head. "Not…_all_ of us can have that kind of unconditional love from our parents."

Flug knew what she was talking about, so he didn't press the subject any further. "You're…_certain_ there's nothing that can be done?"

She pushed up her spectacles. "My supervisor thinks so."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just your supervisor?"

"Well, terminal illnesses aren't my…area of expertise," she said, crossing her ankles together. "I…always had more of an affinity towards surgery," her hands moved as if she were fixing something, "mending people's broken bodies like machines that needed new or repaired parts."

He smiled sadly under his bag.

"Of course," Andi said, lowering her hands onto her lap, "it was clear from the x-rays that the cancer had already spread too much to be contained."

Clutching her hands into fists, she let out a sniff, which caused Flug to lean forward in concern.

"It was…so hard to hold it together when…I told her." She pushed up her glasses, hoping they would hide the oncoming tears. "You…you _have_ to be able to hold it together in this kind of work. If…if _you_ can't be strong for your patients, then…"

She pulled her glasses off to quickly wipe her eyes. He was probably wondering why she was unloading all of this on him, but it had been always so easy to open up in front of him.

"I…I didn't think about it. When I started…this career. About the people I…I _can't _save. Unless I somehow get a superpower in healing, it's just…not possible. Even then, I'd have to be everywhere at once to save everyone."

"Then you'd be God," Flug said quietly. "And you'll find He doesn't go around saving everyone either."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You believe in God?"

He shrugged. "I work for the Devil, don't' I?"

She smiled slightly at that. "Why follow him then?"

He squeezed his hands together. "Because…he doesn't hide from me."

They were aware of the irony in that statement, for both of them were hiding something. In Flug's case, literally and figuratively. Andi stared at his paper bag, thinking of the face that was most likely beneath it. How much had it changed in the past decade? Why did he think he needed to hide himself from her? Was he scared that she might hate him?

If only she knew the _real_ reason.

"I should go," Flug said, standing up quickly.

"Right." Andi snapped out of her thoughts. "I'll…keep you posted about Lita."

After casting her a sideways glance, the villain headed silently towards the stares.

"And Flug?"

He stopped and turned.

"Next time you decide to break into my house," she said, giving him a pointed look, "I would very much prefer it if you'd call first. More polite, don't you think?"

Flug smirked under his bag. "I'll keep that in mind."

He started up the stairs.

"You're not even gonna ask why I have such an elaborate security system for an auto shop?" Andi asked.

Flug paused before opening the door. "You're the offspring of heroes and were subsequently outcasted by said heroes. I imagine you have many enemies." He looked down at her. "So no, I don't find it odd in the slightest."

And with that, he left her alone once again. Sighing, Andi flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Why won't you just tell me who you are?"


	48. All I Ask Of You

**I found it difficult to write with all the distressing stuff that's been happening in the world. This week especially. It didn't help that there was some pretty heavy stuff to deal with in this chapter.**

* * *

Since the boss was still napping, Flug took the time to work on his side projects. Right now, he was installing an autopilot in the getaway van, something he'd been meaning to do since the infamous army base job. As he lay on his back beneath the van, he held out his hand.

"Lita, could you hand me a…?" Then he stopped himself. "Oh, right."

He hadn't realized how used he'd gotten to Lita assisting him on his mechanical projects. Unlike 5.0.5., she always knew what tool to grab. And while he loved that bear, Lita had always been the better conversationalist. He rarely got to talk to any adults with sensible minds. Not since Andi.

He was about to call the Hatbots for assistance when a wrench was placed in his outstretched hand. Confused, Flug rolled out and found Dementia crouched by his toolbox.

"Dementia?" he said, sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"Well, uh," she said, scratching her ear with her foot, "ya see…with the boss asleep I got no orders and…with Lita gone, I got no one to punch and 5.0.5.'s too mopey to prank and I _was_ gonna smash this van just for the heck of it, but…I dunno, ya were holding out your hand and no one else was around to do anything about it, so…"

Flug looked at her in astonishment and then smirked under his bag. "Since when did _you_ become so responsible?"

Huffing, she crossed her arms. "Don't read too much into it, Doc. I'm just fucking bored outta my mind."

"Right. Well," he said, putting the wrench back in the toolbox, "not that I don't appreciate it, but I actually needed a screwdriver."

"Oh."

Once he'd gotten the screwdriver, he rolled back under the van. Dementia simply sat there awkwardly.

"So, uh…mind if I ask ya a question?"

"You just did," Flug said flatly.

"Smart-ass," Dementia mumbled before biting her lip. "See, uh, I've been reading all these magazines and taking all sorts of quizzes and this one was about…finding my perfect match and—"

Flug rolled out quickly, banging his head in the process.

"W-Why," he said, rubbing his head, "are you asking _me _about these things?"

"I don't like the idea either," she said, hugging her knees. "Usually I talk to Lita about this stuff, but since she's not here…well, the bear can't talk and there's _no_ way I'm asking my ex about this!"

"He's not your…" Flug sighed. "Look. Lita may be away, but she still has a phone. Just call her if you're so bored."

"Oh, yeah!" Grinning, Dementia stood abruptly. "Forgot I actually have someone to _call_ now!" She pulled her cell out of her hair. "Thanks, Fluggie!"

As she scrolled through her contacts, she exited the garage. Shaking his head, Flug rolled back under the van.

It was hard to believe that was the same disoriented, teenage girl he'd found fooling around Lil' Jack's cell all those years ago. She seemed so much more mature and focused these days. It had been weeks since she'd last sabotaged one of Flug's machines. And though she wouldn't blatantly admit it, she seemed to miss Lita as much as everyone else. Funny how one person could have such an impact on so many people.

Flug was interrupted again by an animalistic moan.

"Hey there, 5.0.5. While you're there, could you hand me a—?"

"Broo?" the bear said questioningly.

"Yes, you should clean Lita's room. You don't want her sleeping in a bed of dust when she comes back, do you?"

"Bruh-huh-ho!"

Pausing in his work, Flug rolled out and looked up at the bear, who was dressed in his maid's uniform. "He's doing _what_ now?"

Opening the door to Lita's room, Flug squinted into the darkness. He could just make out the silhouette of someone lying in the bed.

"Boss?"

Black Hat moaned in response, clutching whatever was in his claws tighter to his chest. As Flug opened the door further, light cast over the demon so Flug could see what he was holding. It was Lita's black ballgown.

Cautiously, Flug stepped into the room. "So, uh…_this_ is where you've been all this time."

"Go away," Black Hat mumbled.

The scientist stopped in his tracks. "Sir, I…know it's not my place to say, but…if you miss her that much, why don't you just go see her? Or at least call her?"

"I can't."

Flug blinked at how broken his boss' voice sounded. "W-Why not? She's going through a difficult time right now. I'm sure she'd appreciate—"

"It would just," he said, curling himself into a ball, "m-make it harder to…s-say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Flug cocked his head. "I don't understand."

"No, you _don't_ understand." Slowly, he sat up, keeping the gown close to his heart. "But…you should know this, in the event that she…never returns."

Now the scientist was _really_ confused. "W-Why would she never return?"

Sighing, Black Hat snapped his fingers and a document appeared hovering in front of Flug. "Read it."

Taking the document into his hands, Flug examined it. He immediately noticed Lita's signature and recognized it as her soul contract. He read through the text, mumbling to himself.

"_I, Adelita Anders Gris, being of sound body and mind, hereby surrender my soul to—_"

"Skip to the end!" Black Hat barked.

Flug hastily went to the fine print. "_This contract is enacted to preserve the life of Ricardo Gris, father of Adelita Anders Gris; and so, should the party of the first part expire by any means natural or unnatural, purposeful or accidental, so shall this contract be…_"

He trailed off and looked at his boss over the parchment. "Y-You mean…?"

Black Hat nodded slowly. "Once her father passes, Lita will…no longer be mine."

Flug looked over the fine print again. His boss was right. The contract was only valid for the duration of Ricardo's lifetime.

"Does L-Lita know about this?" Flug asked.

Black Hat glanced down at the ballgown. "If she does, she hasn't said anything. H-However, when…she left, she…said she'd come back."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"Flug, you don't understand. She only came here to save her father. Once he's gone, there…there's no reason for her to be here."

The scientist lowered the contract. "You're…kidding, right? She's in love with you. Isn't that reason enough?"

Black Hat shot him a sideways glare. "Are _you_ here because you love me?"

Flug stiffened. "W-Well, I…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-You see, I—"

"Oh, just admit it! _None_ of you came here for me! You and Dementia came here by chance, and only remained because _I_ made you believe you had no other option!" Black Hat hunched forward as he balled the dress into his lap. "That's all I ever do, Flug! I cause people to think I'm their saving grace, when all I'm really doing is manipulating them to do my bidding! Not because I _need_ them, but because I _like_ having someone to control!"

His breathing staggered as he brushed his thumbs along the bodice. "What…what would she think of me, if she knew? Knew that I'd deliberately kept the loophole in her contract from her? That even when I claim to…to care for her, I…I still manipulate her."

After all, each contract was made so that once the poor soul signed it, their opinion on Black Hat would change. It was a subtle charm spell, but it guaranteed that his subordinates would never betray him. So who was to say Lita's feelings for him were real? He had never really cared about such a thing before.

He didn't think he could bear to see the inevitable look of betrayal, and perhaps disgust, in her eyes if he told her the truth.

Flug was quiet for a while as he contemplated his response. Comforting his boss was not something he was accustomed to. He wondered if he should say anything, as the doctor was usually the one in tears. Of course, Black Hat had made no effort to comfort _him_ in those situations. Why should Flug even bother?

"I'd say…tell her the truth," he finally replied, clenching his hands into fists. "But then…I'd be a hypocrite." He looked down at his feet. "After all, _I'm_ not honest with the woman _I_ love. And…you're right. None of us asked to be here. When you made me that offer all those years ago, to take revenge on those who had hurt me, I…I had nothing left to lose, other than my life."

With an overwhelming sense of confidence, Flug raised his head. "But when it comes down to it, there's nowhere else I'd rather be! When you found me, I was ready to die! But now…I don't feel that way anymore! Maybe it's the fact that I'm always seeking your approval, or the fact that I'm fearing for my life every single day, but because of you, I have a new purpose! _That's_ why I'm still here, sir! Not because of some contract I signed when I was a teenager! I'm sure…I'm sure Lita sees it that way too. Contract or no contract, she's coming back."

Black Hat's sobbing had ceased during Flug's speech, though his gaze remained on the gown. "H-How…how can you be so certain?"

Flug took a deep breath. "Because I've seen how happy you make her. It's not a blind happiness. Like all of us, she knows what you are. Do you really think she'd have trusted you with her heart if any of that mattered to her? You were right not to propose to her in that moment, but are you really going to let a girl like that slip through your fingers?

"If she wants me to," the demon whispered, "yes,"

Throwing up his hands, Flug screamed, "You're _Black Hat_! When you want something, you take it! Since when do you care what someone _else_ wants?"

Bringing the dress to his face, he inhaled it deeply. "Since the moment she looked at me…and I saw no fear." He held the gown to his chest. "No disdain, no fury. Just…a look of simple understanding and…compassion." He closed his eye at the memory. "I…I want to be someone _worthy_ of that compassion."

The doctor stood there in astonishment. His boss really _had_ changed. It was far too late for Flug and Andi, but perhaps it wasn't for Black Hat and Lita.

"Just…talk to her," Flug said softly. "Tell her about the contract or don't. But please, talk to her, before you go insane."

Black Hat said nothing, but continued to hold the gown as if it were the woman he loved. Sighing, Flug quietly turned and shut the door, leaving his boss to battle his inner demons.

* * *

The past two weeks had been hellish for Lita. Once Ricardo had been discharged, Paulo had offered to drive them home. This help, she had accepted, since they didn't own a car and Lita didn't know how to drive. Paulo had also aided her in setting up an adjustable bed in the living room, right in front of the television. In Ricardo's weakened state, they'd agreed it would be safer for him to sleep on the ground floor so he wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs so often.

After that, came the hardest part. Waiting for the inevitable.

Ricardo was so fatigued all the time, Lita had to run all the errands. Sometimes, when people recognized her, she had to point to her watch so they wouldn't call the police. This tactic had also scared off a few muggers. It was certainly easier than beating them up.

The Gris family received daily visits from Andi and Paulo. Lita was glad to have the company of the former. She mostly ignored the latter, but he seemed to make her father happy, so she did her best not to pick a fight. Andi was nice to talk to, but Lita couldn't help but crave comfort from another source.

Going back into the routine of shopping and watching television with her father, Lita was starting to realize just how mundane her life had been before she'd joined Black Hat Organization. She missed her team. She missed Flug, she missed 5.0.5., she missed Dementia, and, of course, she missed Black Hat. Not only had they made her life interesting, but they'd become like a second family to her.

She wanted them to come by and visit, but also worried about how her father would react. After all, he still didn't know the true nature of her relationship with Black Hat. She wondered if she _should_ tell him. The window of opportunity would not be open for much longer. Then again, telling him might kill him quicker.

She contemplated this as the two of them watched _The Phantom of the Opera_ together. Ricardo lay in his new bed with the back elevated, while Lita sat on the couch. They were at the love duet between Christine and Raoul.

"Your mother always loved this movie," Ricardo said with a smile. "I wonder if they let you watch movies like this in Heaven."

Lita did not reply to this. Black Hat had told her there was no guarantee where a soul would end up once it leaves the body. She also didn't want to think about her father leaving her, or the possibility that he might not even end up in the same place as her mother.

"I remember at the end," Ricardo said softly, "that Christine dies young. Yet her husband still mourns her many years after her death." His eyes seemed vacant, no longer looking at the screen. "You never really think about death when you first fall in love, do you?"

Lita hugged her knees to her chest. _No, you really don't_. Not even Raoul and Christine had thought about the danger in them being together. All they'd cared about was being in that very moment. Lita _wished_ she could not think about the future for just a few minutes, but her usual escape from reality wasn't there to hold her.

He glanced sideways at her. "Have you talked to Paulo recently?"

She groaned. "He's here every day now."

"I mean have you…have you _talked_? About what happened between you two?"

Lita pretended to watch the screen. "There's…nothing to talk about. He and I are done."

"_Mija_," Ricardo said slowly. "I want you to be happy. You don't have to worry about me anymore. Nothing is stopping you from being with Paulo."

She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, "Except for the man I _really_ love."

"You should be allowed to find love. Like Christine. Now that you're no longer a prisoner of that monster—"

"Don't call him that!" Lita snapped.

Ricardo blinked. "I mean it. You should start thinking about what you're going to do after I'm gone."

"Can we not talk about this right now?!"

"I just…"

He trailed off. His jaw quivered as he attempted to speak. Lita's frustration softened a bit when she saw that her father was struggling.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I—"

Her cell phone started playing "Pretty Little Psycho." She didn't have to glance at the caller ID.

"Keep watching," she said, standing up. "I'll take this in the kitchen."

She wasn't sure if she could handle watching a movie about a murderous, deformed, isolated organ player pining for the love of a beautiful woman anyway. It was too real for her.

Once she was safely in the kitchen, Lita picked up the phone. "What's up, Dem?"

"_Oh goodie, you're still alive!_" Dementia exclaimed on the other end. "_I was starting to think you were eaten by some sewer shark or something!_"

Already, Dementia's childlike absurdity was bringing a smile to her face. "There _was_ a sewer shark, but I punched him in the nose."

"_Woo! You go, girl! I would've bitten his fin off, but whatever works for you, I guess._"

Lita giggled. "Not that I'm not happy to hear your voice, Dem, but is there a reason you called?"

"_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!_" There was a rustling noise. "_So, I took this magazine quiz to find out what kind of person I'd attract, you know? Says here my future soulmate will be a criminal psychologist-slash-masked vigilante-slash-sexy ninja. Do ya think that means criminal psychologist _or_ masked vigilante _or_ sexy ninja? Or criminal psychologist _and_ masked vigilante _and_ sexy ninja?_"

It was a ridiculous question, but honestly, it was just the sort of conversation Lita needed to take her mind off the current situation.

"Whatever he is," she said, sitting down at the kitchen table, "he sounds fun."

"_Is it even a _he_ though?_" There was more rustling, like she was flipping through pages. "_Cuz I took several other quizzes that are supposed to tell me my sexuality. One said I was bi, one said I was a lesbian and one said I was omnisexual. Not sure what that last one means, but the weird thing is none of them came out straight. Should I try kissing girls? Just to make sure?" _She paused. "_You up for an experiment when ya get back?_"

Lita blushed heavily. "Uh…I think between you, me and Black Hat, we've done enough, uh…experiments."

Dementia huffed. "_Guess you're right. Should I try a few more quizzes?_"

"Believe me, Dem, I get if you're questioning right now, but I can tell you from experience that those quizzes aren't exactly scientifically accurate."

"_Well, how else am I supposed to find my whole life's purpose since you slept with the love of my life?_"

"Hey!"

"_No offense, kid._" She groaned. "_Seriously though! You would not _believe_ the free time I have now that I don't have Black Hat to obsess over! Going cold turkey is boring as fuck!_" There was a thump, which Lita imagined Dementia to be banging her head against the wall. "_There anyone ya want me to eat?_"

"Sorry, Dem," Lita replied, rolling her eyes. "Fresh out of human sacrifices."

"_Damn it._" She sounded genuinely disappointed. "_You're coming home soon, right? Training's _boring_ when I've got no one to punch!_"

"I promise when I get back, you can punch me as much as you want. You can even do my hair."

"_Can I pierce your naval?_" Dementia asked excitedly.

"Not on your life."

"_Aw!_" She could picture the mutant pouting. "_Just…come home soon, Little Lita. Before this place starts reeking of testosterone! Don't leave me to be the only girl in the group again!_"

"Don't worry. I'm due back in two weeks. Then we can paint pink flowers on the walls."

"_Ew! I don't need the place to be _that_ girly! But we _can _spray paint everything in neon green! Then afterwards, we can paint the town red! In blood, I mean!_"

Lita chuckled. "It _has_ been a while since we've had any real girl time. Listen, I have to go. Watching a movie with Papi."

"_Which one?_"

"_Phantom of the Opera_."

"_Ooh, love that one! That Phantom is sexy! Why the hell does that floozy go with the boring, completely lacking in character development stiff?_"

"Team Erik too, huh? Why don't we save this conversation for later, okay?"

"_Ugh, fine!_" Dementia sighed. "_But remember, you owe me a hack job! I mean hairdo!_"

Lita gripped the phone. "Make me bald, and I'll give _you_ a haircut!"

She gasped. "_You'll never take it alive!_"

There was a crash and the line went dead. Assuming Dementia had dropped the phone and bolted out of the room, probably on instinct, Lita hung up. The lizard-girl was as wacky as ever. It was good to know at least some things never changed.

Not quite ready to rejoin her father, Lita opened up the pantry and reached into the back. This was one of her father's many hiding places. Finding no beer cans, she frowned and went to look under the sink. No beer there either. After much searching, she soon realized the kitchen was completely devoid of alcohol. Now that she thought about it, Ricardo had not once asked for any beer since she'd come back. Had her father truly decided to go clean in the time she'd been away?

The irony that he had started turning his life around, only for it to be taken so soon, caused Lita's heart to ache even more.

Giving up on the alcohol search, Lita poured herself a glass of banana juice. She reentered the living room, only to find Ricardo asleep in his bed. Putting down her glass, she pulled his blanket up to his neck.

He looked much thinner and paler these days. Much like her mother had in her last few days, only much older.

She was about to sit down when she saw what scene the movie was on. Christine was in the cemetery, visiting her father's grave. That's when Lita couldn't take it anymore.

Switching off the television, she retreated upstairs, forgetting all about her banana juice. Her room was practically barren without her things. She'd filled a few drawers with the clothes she'd brought, but other than that, the only piece of furniture she was using was her bed. Not even bothering to turn on the light, Lita shut the door and flopped onto the mattress, releasing the tears she'd been holding back.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but it felt like hours. She wanted to sleep, to escape into dreamland. Even if nightmares awaited her, they were better than the reality she was facing. She couldn't bring herself to talk about it with her father. He just seemed so happy. And that made it worse.

But sleep wouldn't come. She tossed and turned, but nothing seemed comfortable. She'd been having this problem for weeks. Was it because she'd been away from this bed for so long? Or was it because she had grown used to a certain someone sleeping beside her?

Opening her eyes, Lita sat up and took out her phone, only now realizing she'd forgotten to charge it. Once it was plugged in, she dialed the number of the one person she felt she could talk to right now.

He answered immediately after the first ring. "_Lita? Is that you?_"

It had been so long since she'd heard his voice that she ended up crying more. Her sniffs were loud enough to be heard on the other line.

"_Darling? What's wrong? Are you hurt?_"

"N-No." Lita wiped her eyes. "C-Cyrus? C-Could you…could you come over please?"

It didn't take much convincing. Lita had to toss the phone onto the bed as Black Hat started climbing out of it. While she was a little startled, she was too numb at the moment to fully react. Within a few seconds, he was standing before her in a surprisingly disheveled state. His jacket was missing, his vest was wrinkled, his tie was loose and his cuffs had come undone. But Lita chose not to question it, as she was simply overjoyed to see him.

"Cyrus!" she cried, standing up and throwing her arms around him.

Black Hat instantly returned her embrace, running his claws up and down her back and pressing his face into her hair. After holding nothing but a gown for one and a half weeks, he had almost forgotten what holding the real thing was like. She was warm, she was solid, she was _real_.

But her face was wet on his shoulder.

"You've been crying," he whispered, drawing back to look at her face. "What's wrong, _mi cariña_?"

As soon as she opened her mouth, more tears fell. Unable to answer, she buried her face into his chest.

"Shh, shh," Black Hat whispered, running one claw down her back and the other through her hair. "It's alright, my dear. I'm here."

He had learned from last time that sometimes it was best just to let her get her emotions out and not push her into anything. He was patient this time, content with simply holding her as she cried it out.

"My…my papi," she whimpered into his chest. "My papi is…d-dying."

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I know."

"I…I've been trying so hard to keep it t-together! But I…I can't take it anymore! It's just…it's just so hard."

He closed his eye. "I know."

She sniffed. "You…you know what we did yesterday? We…we went to the funeral home to…look at coffins." She shook her head. "And to…check on his burial plot. Did you…did you know he reserved it years ago? Just…just after Mom died? So…so he could be buried next to her?"

She clenched his shirt tightly. "And he…he's just been so…so calm! Like…like it's nothing! Like…he's not gonna die!" She cried louder. "I don't want him to die! I don't want him to die!"

"I know, I know," he said softly, stroking her hair. "Believe me, I know. It was the same with my mother. I'm afraid…nothing is to be done about these things. At least…_you_ have the opportunity to prepare yourself for it."

She looked up at him. "Can't…can't _you_ do something?"

He shook his head. "I told you. It is not in my power to heal. I can…" He paused, looking down at his claws. "Only bring destruction."

"What about Flug?" Lita shook him desperately. "He…he made a vaccine for that coronavirus, right? Could he…I don't know, mix up a cure or—?"

"He made a vaccine for something _he_ helped develop." He gripped her arms to still her. "As for cancer…I'm afraid that is something he only knows how to spread, not cure. And even if he tried, it would take too long." He hung his head ashamedly. "I wish…I could do more for you, Lita. Truly I do. But there are things…even _I_ cannot do. And I am fairly certain your father would not want to escape death in the way I did."

Lita calmed down as she rationalized this. "N-No, I…suppose he wouldn't."

Black Hat sighed as he slowly released her. "So, if you've called for my assistance, I am afraid there is nothing I can do to amend the—"

"Please," she said, grabbing his claws before they could fall away. "Just…stay with me for a while, okay?" She lowered her gaze. "I…I know you can't help my father, but…I don't wanna be alone right now."

Looking back at her face, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was a tangled mess and after another whiff, he could tell it had been a few days since she'd last bathed. She too had been wallowing in misery all this time. While Black Hat had been dreading the thought of losing Lita, Lita had been dreading the thought of losing her father. The demon mentally kicked himself for not even considering _her_ emotional state.

But she had called him here seeking comfort. He was not a creature made for comfort, but for Lita, he would do anything if it meant seeing her happy. After all, he hated seeing those dazzling eyes stained with so much sadness.

"Of course, my dear," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll stay for as long as you need me."

She hugged him again. "Thank you."

Scooping her up into his arms, Black Hat carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. Once she was settled under the covers, he crawled in beside her. Lita snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They lay there for several minutes in silence.

"Why are you such a mess?" Lita finally asked.

The question was so abrupt, yet spoken so softly, that Black Hat couldn't help but smile. "I'm afraid I…haven't handled your absence well."

She pulled gently on his tie. "I've missed you too."

He looked down at her in surprise. "Truly?"

"Of course. I love you, remember?"

Black Hat stiffened as he continued to stare at her.

"You don't have to say it back," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek. "It's okay if you're not ready."

He closed his eye as he leaned into her hand. "You…have to understand, Lita. The last time I spoke those words to someone, she…she left me."

She knew he was talking about his mother. "I'm not going anywhere, Cyrus."

He felt the pressure of a tear behind his eye as he closed his claw over her hand, holding it in place. "That's exactly what my mother said…last time I saw her. And just like her, you're not going to—"

"I don't wanna talk about that right now!" she said quickly, hooking her arm around his neck. "Let's just…hold each other, okay?"

Opening his eye, he looked down at her body as it pressed closer to him. She hadn't clung to him this desperately since that day he'd nearly set her aflame. Since then, he hadn't been able to reject her touch. To think that in a way, he was the cause of all her problems, yet she found solace in his embrace. Any doubts he'd had over the past two weeks were slowly melting away from her warmth.

How could he have ever thought she would never return to him? The way she clung to him now was proof enough of her devotion. Although she was staying with her father now, her love for Black Hat remained true.

As he stroked her hair, he contemplated whether or not he should tell her about the contract. Did it even matter? She loved him, didn't she? She hadn't requested him to come out of any contractual obligation. She _wanted _him here, lying by her side, holding her. She may have sold her soul to save her father, she may have stolen at Black Hat's request, but everything after that had been _her_ decision.

_She _had asked to do more in the organization. _She_ had opened up to him about her troubled past. _She_ had willingly given herself to him. Whenever he had made a mistake, _she_ had always chosen to forgive him. These were things he had never forced her into, yet she had done them anyway, because they had all been _her_ desires.

Flug had been correct. Contract or no, Lita _wanted_ to be with Black Hat. He was certain of it now. But just the same, the proper thing to do was to ask her. Unfortunately, in all his musings, he had failed to notice that she had fallen asleep. When he saw her eyes moving beneath their lids, he realized he would have to save this conversation for some other time. She had so much to deal with right now, already fearing her future with her father. She didn't need to be fretting about her future with her lover as well.

Even so, Black Hat was now surer than ever that this was the woman he wanted for his mate. Not just for his own selfish desires. He wanted to be there for her every time she was sad like this. He wanted to shelter her from all her sorrows, her fears, her doubts. She had made him feel truly loved for the first time since his mother had passed. He wanted to return the favor and make her feel truly loved. Even if Lita didn't wish to go through the mating ritual and become a demon, he vowed that he would treasure whatever time he had left with her and not waste a moment. No matter what she chose, he would always consider her his one true soulmate.

He held her a few hours more, until his sensitive hearing picked up some groaning from downstairs. The old man must be awakening. Black Hat looked down at Lita thoughtfully. Her face had long dried from the tears, giving her a peaceful expression. He didn't want to let go of her. He wanted them to stay like this forever. But he knew now that there would be plenty of time for that later, and he had been a fool spending the last two weeks feeling sorry for himself. They would be able to hold each other again soon.

After all, he'd waited two thousand years for her. He could wait two more weeks.

Leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead, Black Hat slowly crawled out of bed. Once he was up, he pulled the covers over her shoulder and brushed her hair out of her face. Then he snapped his fingers, causing a black thorn-less rose to appear on the pillow beside her, so she would know his visit hadn't been a dream.

"You'll know of my intentions soon, my love," he said, touching her cheek one last time. "I swear."

Regretfully, he stepped away from the bed and walked out the door. He would see her again, but there was something important he needed to take care of first. A quick snap put his appearance back in order, smoothing out his wrinkles and bringing back his trench coat. He then went downstairs and found Ricardo in his bed in the living room. Walking around, Black Hat saw that the old man's eyes had opened, though he was struggling to sit up. Those brown eyes looked back at him in exhaustion.

"If you've come to kill me," Ricardo said with a heavy sigh, "you're too late."

"Yes," Black Hat said, looking over the man's weakening body. "I am quite aware of your condition. The cruel irony is not lost on me."

He lolled his head to the side. "So, you've come to torment me in my last hours."

"Actually," the demon said, placing his claws behind his back, "there is a matter of grave importance I must discuss with you." He squared his shoulders. "Concerning…your daughter."

Ricardo snorted with vehemence. "She won't be yours…for much longer."

"You see, that's the issue, old man." Black Hat flexed his claws. "I don't _want_ her to leave."

"She will have to…" Ricardo paused to cough. "Once…once I'm dead."

"Not unless she signs…a different contract."

"You'll have to…take that up with Lita." The sick man shifted as he tried and failed to sit up. "But knowing my daughter, she'll refuse. Now that she'll have a choice."

"I know she will." Black Hat smirked a moment at the thought of his beloved, then cleared his throat. "Call me old-fashioned, but…in _my_ day, this sort of…affair was to be arranged by the girl's father."

Ricardo looked at him in confusion. "W-What affair?"

Not wanting the man to see his darkening cheeks, Black Hat turned around. "You were right, old friend. Your daughter is…more than a pawn to me." He glanced at the stairs leading to her room. "She's more of a…a queen."

Ricardo's eyebrows sluggishly rose. "Queen?"

"At least…I would like her to be." The ring box materialized in his claws. "If she accepts."

Glancing between the black velvet box and Black Hat, Ricardo shockingly put the pieces together. "Are you…are you _loco_?!"

He managed to make one hand into a fist. His fatherly instinct gave him a moment of strength.

"Even if you _did_ have my blessing," he said firmly, "my daughter would _never_ marry a monster like you! She deserves better!"

"Right again, Ricardo." Black Hat turned to face him. "Lita _does_ deserve better." He scowled hard. "She deserves better than the sad, sorry life you've given her! She deserves better than to work for some lousy ingrates who only see her as a common thief! She deserves better than a drunken father who falls into debt, giving her no choice but to sell herself to a demon!"

He loomed threateningly over the bed. "I may be a murderer, and a scoundrel, but I would _never_ harm Lita!" Holding up the box, he popped it open to reveal the ring. "She is _everything_ to me, and I will make her my wife, with or _without_ your permission! I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of me! All that matters to me is what _she_ thinks!"

Unable to move, Ricardo simply stared up at the demon throughout his passionate speech in a mixture of horror and bewilderment. "_¡Dios mío!_ You…truly believe you love her, don't you?"

Black Hat looked down at the ring, admiring how the small sapphires resembled Lita's eyes. "I'd die for her, if I could."

That was the truth. While he didn't believe Lita would ever want to kill him, he'd been prepared for death when he'd handed her that dagger. He said it with such conviction that Ricardo almost believed him.

"And," the sick man murmured, "how does my daughter…feel about you?"

Doubting that Lita had told her father the truth, Black Hat hesitated. "I am confident she will accept me."

"And…if she doesn't?"

Black Hat snapped the box closed. "She will."

"She _won't_." Ricardo stopped a moment to steady his breathing. "You…you took her away…from her father. Made her…a prisoner. You think…you think she'll ever…f-forgive you for that?"

The demon smiled softly. "You'll find that that daughter of yours is…full of surprises." He tucked the box into his coat. "If you'll recall, old friend, you once came to _me_ asking to retire, so that you could be with the love of _your_ life. You didn't care if the girl's family approved. You didn't even care if _I_ approved. For the record, I didn't. I didn't see how a master thief could form a partnership with a civilian with no criminal background whatsoever.

"It's the same with me and Lita. _You_ may not be able to see how an ancient, murderous demon like me could ever be enough for a strong, talented," Black Hat grinned further as he listed her traits, "wonderful, courageous, _beautiful_ young woman like your daughter."

After staring off into space for a second, he shook himself back to reality. "Even _I_ think it impossible sometimes. And your opinion of me is justified. But there is nothing you can say that will sway my decision. I simply came to tell you that I'm going to ask your daughter to marry me. Out of courtesy and respect for _her_. Not for you."

The demon sounded sincere. His words were much like the ones Ricardo had used when he'd spoken to Black Hat about Linda, and the ones Linda had used when she'd spoken to her parents about Ricardo. They were the determined and stubborn words of someone deeply in love. Of course, Ricardo had no idea how Lita felt about the issue. The only thing that was for sure was that Black Hat had made up his mind, and there would be no changing it.

But he had to know that love wasn't always a two-way street. No matter what Black Hat felt for Lita, he still kept her on a leash. It wasn't healthy. Surely Lita wouldn't agree to an even tighter leash?

"If there's one thing I learned…from losing Linda," Ricardo muttered, "is that…you can't keep the ones you love with you forever. When the time comes…you have to be ready to let them go." Wincing, he craned his head away from the demon. "But…I am not the one who decides for my daughter."

"You never were," Black Hat said shortly. "Every decision she's made, she's made on her own." Smiling, he placed his claw over his heart. "I've never truly possessed her, you see. I may have her soul, but her mind is all her own. That is…that is just one of the many things I adore about her."

Ricardo was surprised by the gentle tone in the demon's voice. He hadn't thought such a tone to be possible coming from _him_. The old man tried to look back at him, but his neck was terribly sore.

"Fret not, old friend," Black Hat said, returning his claws behind his back. "You can die knowing your daughter will be taken care of, and given all the love she deserves. That, I _will_ promise you. Oh, and let's keep this between us, shall we? We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for Lita."

He was gone in a puff of smoke. Ricardo glared sideways at the spot the demon had once stood.

"Not even…over my dead body."


	49. Sail On

**WARNING: It gets REALLY upsetting at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Lita would've thought last night had been a dream, had it not been for the black thorn-less rose on her pillow. She brought the delicate thing close to her heart, smiling softly. Black Hat's visit had cheered her up immensely. Her sorrow over the current situation wasn't gone, but her lover had reminded her that she didn't have to go through this alone. No matter what happened in the near future, Black Hat would always be there for her. Even if she lost her father, she wouldn't lose everything.

However, there was still the matter that a very important person in her life was going to be leaving her soon. So, if their time together was truly limited, she would have to make the most of it. Black Hat had reminded her of that too. After all, he was fully aware that she was going to die someday, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be with her in the meantime. Like him, she should focus on the present moment and not waste it worrying about the future.

Having an idea, Lita reached for her phone.

"Hey, Andi? Have you had breakfast yet?"

* * *

Flug couldn't figure out why his alarm had sounded two hours late! It wasn't Daylight Savings Time yet. There'd been no power outage last night. Yet somehow his alarm clock had rung at eight rather than six! Had Dementia been messing with it again? He was _way_ behind schedule!

He was still in his NASA pajamas when he arrived in the kitchen, having hastily thrown on his lab coat. He could go wake the others later, but he had to get started on breakfast before Black Hat realized he was…

The scientist skidded to a stop, his socks sliding on the kitchen floor. He had to grip the table to keep himself from falling. Black Hat was at the stove, wearing a black apron in place of his trench coat, his sleeves rolled up as he flipped a pancake into the air, humming to himself. Flug looked around, spotting an assortment of food cluttering the counter: quiches, waffles, toast, scrambled eggs. It looked as if the demon had been cooking all night.

"What the…sir?"

"Oh, good, you're up, Flug," Black Hat said without turning around. "Did you sleep well? I figured your fragile human body might need a few extra hours of rest, so I took the liberty of resetting your alarm. I hope you don't mind."

After several minutes of blinking, Flug pinched his arm and cried out in pain. _Okay, so I'm not dreaming._

"Are they others awake yet?" Black Hat asked.

"Uh, no? I mean I was in such a hurry that I didn't—"

"No matter. Have a seat, Doctor. I'm almost finished here."

Flug kept his confused gaze on the demon as he sat down. A minute later, 5.0.5. and Dementia were dragged screaming into the kitchen by large, shadowy tentacles and forcefully placed into the other seats.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dementia demanded, waving the loose sleeves of her straightjacket around. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"Good morning, everyone!" Black Hat said, turning to reveal an eerily cheerful smile. "I've made your favorites!"

He used his tentacles to set three different platters onto the table. For Flug, he'd prepared a stack of four pancakes and a stack of two waffles. 5.0.5. was given the same, only they were filled with gummy bears and caked in powdered sugar. In front of Dementia was a very meaty quiche with some eggshells mixed in. Each dish was accompanied with sides of eggs, toast, bacon and sausages. There was enough food to feed an army.

"Eat up, you three!" Black Hat said, snapping off his apron. "We have a lot of work to catch up on and are going to need the energy!"

Flug poked curiously at his pancakes with his fork, looking for any signs of poison. Dementia was too hungry to think about what was wrong with this picture and plopped her face into the quiche. Thinking this meant it was okay to eat, 5.0.5. grinned and cut into his waffles. This wasn't enough to make the scientist any less hesitant.

"Care for some syrup, Flug?" Black Hat said, snapping a bottle of maple syrup onto the table.

"Alright." Flug dropped his fork. "Who are you and what have you done with our boss?"

"Whatever do you mean, Doctor?" Black Hat said innocently.

Flug deadpanned. "You're acting nice. It's creepy."

Seriously, what had brought this one? Just yesterday, Black Hat had been a hot mess, like he'd given up on life. Now he was making them breakfast like an overly friendly father? Good mood or not, he had _never_ acted this way before!

"Yeah," Dementia said, raising her sloppy face. "It _is_ kinda weird. Ya trying to bribe us or something, boss?" She grinned. "Cuz whatever it is, we'll do it!"

As she continued chowing down, Flug rolled his eyes. "Just tell us what's going on before I start questioning my sanity."

Laughing, Black Hat patted Flug on the head, causing him to jump. "Always so dramatic, aren't you, Kenning? You needn't worry yourself. There is a method to my madness."

"I told you not to use my real name!" Flug mumbled in frustration.

Ignoring him, Black Hat stepped back and addressed the entire table. "I have an announcement, and you may consider this a sort of celebration!"

Flug glanced at the calendar on the wall. "It's, uh…not your birthday, is it?"

"Not even _I_ know when his birthday is," Dementia said with her mouth full.

"Our company's anniversary is not for a few months." The doctor scratched the side of his bag. "Did we reach a trillion sales or something?"

"Even better than that!" Black Hat clapped his claws together. "I've decided to make Lita my wife!"

Dementia choked on her food while 5.0.5. dropped his fork, his pupils turning heart-shaped. Flug was the least surprised, as he'd already known of the demon's romantic intentions.

"I _was_ going to propose to her sooner," Black Hat explained, "but given the circumstances with her father, I've decided to wait until she returns. So, I simply want you all to be aware that there are going to be some changes around here. You'll have someone new to answer to."

Now _this_ was news to Flug. "Wait. Seriously? You don't mean—?"

"Yes! If Lita is up for it, I'd like her to continue as my partner in this organization! Which means she will be just as much your employer as I am!"

Having recovered from her shock, Dementia looked up at her boss. "So not only are ya marrying her but you're giving her the _whole company_?!"

"Mmm-hmm." Black Hat's grin widened as he stared off into space. "I cannot think of any being more deserving."

Squealing, 5.0.5. clapped his paws. "Bow-roo!"

"Um, uh…" Flug rubbed the back of his neck. "5.0.5. is wondering if there's going to be a wedding."

Black Hat frowned. "Not a…conventional one."

5.0.5. pouted.

"But I _suppose_ you could fashion a special gown and cake either way."

The bear threw his paws up in the air as he cheered.

"I just…wow." Flug shook his head. "I knew you…cared for her, sir, but…I didn't think you'd…I mean your _partner_?!"

"Why not?" Black Hat said with a shrug. "She'd be my partner in everything else." He leaned forward. "But bear in mind, Lita knows nothing about any of this yet. So, I would very much appreciate it if you keep your mouths _shut_. Not just for her. I will make the news public when the time comes, but for now, it's best that this information does _not_ leave this room!"

Flug nodded hastily while 5.0.5. made a zipping motion across his mouth. Dementia pretended to be more interested in her food.

"Good. Now eat." Black Hat returned to his cold demeanor as he slinked out of the kitchen. "I mean it. We're behind on two weeks' worth of work."

Once he was gone, Flug looked to Dementia, who was being unusually quiet. "You, um, okay with this?"

"Huh? Oh, ya mean about my ex getting married to my gal pal even though that's been _my_ dream for as long as I can remember?" She scooped a fistful of quiche into her mouth. "Believe it or not, yeah. I mean if he doesn't like me for being me, what's the point in trying anymore?"

He picked up his fork and knife and began cutting his waffles. "Did you get that line from one of your teen magazines?"

"Actually, it was from this self-help book I found in the library."

Flug dropped his fork before he could take a bite. "_You_, reading a _book_?!"

"I ran outta magazines and got bored, okay?!" Dementia screamed, using her fork to fling food at him. "Don't judge me!"

He ducked just in time.

"Besides, after all…_this_," she said, gesturing to the feats before them, "I've decided…he's way too _freaky_ when he acts all nice and mushy! Maybe Lita can handle it, but I don't think _I_ could." She took another chomp out of her quiche. "Even if this _is_ really good."

Flug scoffed. "I get what you mean. I almost prefer it when he was trying to kill us all the time. Since he fell in love with Lita…well, I don't know _what_ to expect from him anymore."

"Broo-wuff!" 5.0.5. said, placing his paws over his heart.

"What'd he say?" Dementia asked.

The scientist smiled under his bag. "He said, 'That's true love for you.'"

* * *

When Paulo knocked on the door to the Gris family's house, he didn't expect it to be opened by the hospital intern.

"Uh…hi," he said, gazing down at her unsurely.

Andi pushed her glasses up her nose. "Hello."

They'd seen each other quite a few times the past few weeks as their visits overlapped, but rarely talked. Paulo didn't know what to make of the woman. She was just so calm and collected all the time that it was a little creepy. From what he understood, she was also fully aware of Lita's involvement with Black Hat Organization, yet seemed totally cool with it. And when exactly had Andi become acquainted with Lita? Paulo had certainly never met her while he and Lita were going out. Lita also wasn't the kind of person to make many friends. Or any, for that matter.

It also bothered him that Andi was here nearly every time Paulo visited, giving him no alone time with Lita. He wondered if the little bespectacled redhead had planned it that way.

Andi, meanwhile, couldn't help but get a suspicious vibe off the taller white man. Lita had mentioned Paulo a few times while recovering from her bullet wounds. She hadn't given many details, but whenever she spoke of him, it was always with disdain. Whatever had gone down between them, it hadn't been good.

But Andi didn't need details to be distrustful of Paulo. She'd met her fair share of good-looking guys who would pretend to be nice, only to be secretly manipulative and toxic, sometimes without even knowing it themselves. She preferred people who weren't afraid to show their true colors. At least then they were honest.

Regardless, Paulo had yet to do anything harmful under her watch. So, after engaging in a tense staring contest, Andi courteously stepped to the side to let the man in.

"I…only brought three," he said, holding up the paper cups of coffee. "I…didn't think you'd be here."

"That's fine," she said, grabbing a cup. "Lita's not a coffee drinker anyway." She sent him a pointed look. "I assumed you would know that, with your previous romantic involvement."

"Of course, she drinks coffee! She was working at a coffee shop when we met!"

"You write articles on criminals. That doesn't mean you like crime, does it?"

Paulo narrowed his eyes. He _really_ didn't like this woman.

"If you're staying," Andi said, walking towards the kitchen, "I'll just tell Lita to make an extra omelet."

"Wait, what?" He was so surprised, he shut the door with more force than intended. "Omelets? Lita's _cooking_?!"

"Is that you, Paulo?" Ricardo called from his bed. "Sorry, I'm a little out of it this morning."

Eager not to let the bitter conversation escalate into something nastier, Andi took advantage of Paulo's brief distraction and slipped into the kitchen.

"Did I hear her right, Rick?" Paulo asked, coming up to the bedside. "Lita's actually _cooking_?!"

"Mmm-hmm." Ricardo beamed proudly. "Apparently, she's been learning. She hasn't done it much since she got back, but this morning she was so excited, inviting her friend over and making breakfast for everyone."

"Yeah, about that," Paulo said, setting the tray of coffee and bag of muffins he'd brought on the table, "how long has this doctor intern been friends with Lita?"

Ricardo's shoulders raised as high as they could to shrug. "Says they met while shopping."

Paulo made a mental note to do a background check on Andi later. It was possible she was an undercover agent of Black Hat. Why else would she be so adamant to keep him away from Lita?

"Paulo…" Ricardo spoke slowly, his smile disappearing. "I…I don't have much time left. So…I must ask you…"

"Yes?" the younger man said, pulling up the easy chair to sit down.

"When I…when I leave, I…I want you to…take care of Lita." His lips quivered. "She…she will…she'll have no one."

Paulo closed his hand over Ricardo's bony one. "Of course, Rick. I told you. I'd do anything for Lita."

"Good." The old man's eyes rolled solemnly towards him. "Because…I don't think Black Hat…even after…the contract…will let her go."

He blinked. "W-What do you mean? That guy's all about contracts, right? Are you saying he might trick Lita into signing a new one, you mean?"

"In a way…yes. Except…" Ricardo coughed and had to pause a moment to recover. "Don't…don't tell Lita this. I…I don't want to shock her. But…Black Hat…he came to me last night and…"

"He was _here_?!" Paulo glanced around frantically.

"He didn't…do anything. I don't…think. But…he asked me…" Ricardo groaned, finding it too devastating to say. "He asked permission…to marry my daughter."

Paulo's face paled even further as he released the old man's hand. "You're not…you're not serious, are you? I've studied this guy for years, even wheedled information from his cult members. They've offered him many sacrificial brides and he's rejected _all_ of them! There's no way he could…I mean…she _wouldn't_!"

He had suspected Black Hat might try something heinous with Lita. But he refused to believe the demon would take it _this_ far! Was he so determined to possess her that he would stoop so low as forced marriage?!

"He was quite serious," Ricardo said with a heavy sigh. "I know…she will never accept. But I also know…he'll find a way to make her. If you…if you know of any way you can protect her—"

"I will," Paulo said, taking his hand again. "Like I said. I have friends in the Hero Organization. And don't worry. We…" Glancing around, he lowered his voice. "We think we've found a way to bring Black Hat down once and for all."

Ricardo's nod was sluggish. "Do…what you must."

* * *

"Your ex is here," Andi said as she entered the kitchen. "Again."

"Oh," Lita said from the stove. "No problem. I'll just put some arsenic in his omelet."

Andi froze. "Uh…I'm not too keen on him either, but…you _are _kidding, right?"

"Yeah, sorry." She slid the omelet she was frying onto a plate. "I'm just so used to dark humor after living with a bunch of villains for so long. Besides, we're fresh out of arsenic."

After staring at her a moment, Andi shook off her uneasiness and sat at the table. "So, what _did_ happen between you and Mr. Nice Guy?"

"Doesn't matter," Lita said, going to the mixing bowl to crack eggs for the next omelet. "He can cheer my papi up all he likes. The past is in the past."

Andi looked the other woman up and down. "You seem to be rather energetic this morning. I must say I was surprised to receive your call. I've only seen you eat microwave dinners and takeout the last two weeks."

"I just…" Lita paused a moment as she beat the eggs. "Had a little change in perspective, that's all." She became quieter as she poured the mixture into the pan. "I've also been thinking…I should do something for Papi. Make his last few days…memorable. But…I'm not sure how."

Andi gave a small, sad smile. "I'd tell you what _I_ would do if I only had a few days left with _my_ father. Unfortunately, he was…garbage." She looked down at her folded hands on the table. "Both my parents were fine at first. I didn't have powers like them, but once they realized I was a genius, they practically put me on a pedestal. But when they found out about my boyfriend at school and that I was trans…none of my other accomplishments seemed to matter anymore. My father was especially disappointed and Mom…just stood there and did nothing."

She clenched her hands together. "I didn't get to see them before they died. And frankly, I don't care." She looked up at Lita, who still had her back to her but was listening intently. "My surname used to be a hyphenated version of my parents', O'Malley-Espinosa. When I changed my name to Andrea, I dropped the O'Malley. My uncle, Miguel's been more of a father to me than my biological one, so I'd rather carry _his_ name. He's my maternal uncle, you see."

She shook her head. "Apologies. I didn't mean to prattle on about my depressing past."

"It's fine," Lita said, placing a cheese omelet in front of her. "I've heard my share of depressing backstories. At least you didn't end up a villain."

Andi looked up at her curiously. "You mean you _know_ what led all those villains to becoming villains? Including Dr. Flug?"

Lita bit her lip. "Just, uh, the general idea."

She remembered her promise to Flug to keep his true identity a secret from Andi. Luckily, the redhead didn't press any further on the subject.

"Anyway," Andi said, "I suppose if I only had a few days left to spend with my uncle, I would go and do the things we've always wanted to do. Like build a robotic masseuse." She caught Lita's questioning look. "He suffers from arthritis."

"What we've always wanted to do," Lita said thoughtfully as she fetched the silverware. "Well, I've always wanted him to teach me how to drive. But Papi doesn't have a license either, so…not possible. And even if he did, I doubt he has the energy to do it and there's no way we could accomplish that in such a short time. Plus, we don't even have a car."

Andi shrugged. "Doesn't have to be something major. Just enough to get both your spirits up."

"Okay, uh…" Sitting down, she tapped her fork against her chin. "Let's see. Oh! When Mom was alive, the three of us used to go to the harbor to watch the sunset. We'd talk about getting a boat and sailing around the world."

Andi perked up. "Well, I don't know about a world tour, but I _may_ be able to help you with the sailing part."

* * *

Because Lita didn't want to have to deal with Paulo, Andi offered to bring him and Ricardo their plates. As she came out of the kitchen, she saw Paulo with his back to her. He looked like he was putting something in one of the coffee cups.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Paulo jumped slightly as he spun around. "I was just, uh, putting cream in Rick's coffee."

Andi scrutinized him. She could've sworn she'd seen him slip something into his jacket.

"That's right," Ricardo said from his bed. "I like my cream."

"Here you go, sir," Paulo said, placing the plastic lid on the cup.

As he handed Ricardo the cup, he watched Andi out of the corner of his eye. She didn't say anything as she placed the two plates down on the coffee table, but her suspicious look didn't leave her.

He knew it was risky giving the old man another dose, but Black Hat's engagement announcement made the situation even more urgent. Ricardo had said so himself. Paulo had to do whatever it took to keep Lita away from that demon.

* * *

When night fell, Lita called Black Hat again, asking him to come over. He was all too eager to appear in her bedroom. Once again, he was without his trench coat, though he looked a lot happier than before.

"Nothing's wrong, I trust?" he asked, dropping his smile for a second.

"No." Lita shyly tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I mean…there's_ plenty_ wrong, but…I just wanted to see you."

His grin returned. "In that case, I brought you a little something." From behind his back, he produced an old book titled _The Odyssey_. "It's an English translation of my favorite epic poem. My mother was illiterate, and the story hadn't properly been written down yet, but she used to tell me of Ulysses, as we called him in Latin, and his adventures on the high seas. They made me want to travel the world one day."

His cheeks darkened as he handed her the book. "I…thought it might cheer you up."

Lita smiled as she took the book, touched that he would give her something so personal to him. "Read me some?"

He looked excited by the idea. "I could read it to you in its original Greek."

"Thanks," she said with a giggle. "But it's all Greek to me."

Black Hat frowned. "That…was a terrible joke, dear."

"I know." She pretended to pout. "I'm _so_ ashamed."

"You can make up for it," he said, taking the book and leading her toward the bed, "by shutting up so I can read."

His words were harsh, but his smirk told her that he was kidding around.

The two of them then curled up on the bed, Black Hat holding the book open with his claw with his other arm draped over Lita's shoulder. She settled her head onto his chest as he read the novel-length poem aloud. Ever the showman, he read with such passion and finesse, drawing her in with every word. His admiration for the story was clear, despite it being about a hero.

What he hadn't told her was that recently, he'd come to appreciate the romantic part of the story more. He'd never understood why Penelope could remain so loyal to her husband after being gone for twenty years, rather than take advantage of the other suitors so eager to marry her. Looking at the woman snuggled against him, Black Hat realized the appeal in having someone so faithful to him, even in their momentary separation.

After about an hour of reading, Lita interrupted, asking if they could take a break. She then told Black Hat of the plan she'd made for her father, as a certain aspect of the story had reminded her of it.

"It sounds doable," he said. "Do you need any assistance with carrying out this plan?"

"Andi and I have it covered," she said, "but thanks."

"Andi?"

"Yeah, she's been keeping me company. I think she might feel a little guilty about…giving me the bad news." She trailed off a moment, laying her hand over the claw on her shoulder. "Cyrus, I've been wondering if…I should tell Papi…about us."

Putting down the book, Black Hat used both arms to pull her closer. "Only if you feel comfortable."

She sighed. "I'm not."

The demon now regretted mentioning his proposal to Ricardo. It wasn't necessarily an announcement of their relationship, but he probably should've asked Lita before saying anything to her father. Although, based on Ricardo's reaction, Black Hat doubted it would've mattered which one of them had broken the news.

"Are you worried he'll disapprove?" he asked innocently.

"That, and…that the shock might…kill him faster."

"Well," he said with a smirk, "I can tell you from experience that it _is_ possible to scare someone to death." He chuckled, but quieted down after receiving a glare from Lita. "But I doubt any parent has ever actually died upon hearing news of their child's courtship."

She laughed at the old-fashioned word. "I've actually been wondering what to call you all this time. My boyfriend?" Somehow, he seemed too old for that word. "Lover? Partner?"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that one." With a teasing growl, he whispered in her ear, "Not opposed to _lover_ either."

She gently pushed his face away, but smiled to let him know that he hadn't bothered her. She just wasn't in the mood to get any more intimate at the moment. Frowning, Black Hat tenderly threaded his talons through her hair.

"You don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "I don't want to live with the guilt of having _not_ told him. And I want him to know…there's someone else who makes me happy." She nuzzled her face against his chest. "That he won't have to worry about me anymore."

Smiling, Black Hat kissed the top of her head. "I don't usually bring happiness to another. But I suppose there's a first time for everything."

She closed her eyes. "I don't think I'd be able to get through this right now, if you weren't here."

When a tear fell down her cheek, Black Hat found he could no longer keep up the grin. As he wiped the tear away, a thought occurred to him.

"Lita?"

"Hmm?"

"As much as I'd like you back, if it…turns out your father lasts…longer than two more weeks, you…" He took a deep breath. "You don't have to return to the manor…right away."

Opening her eyes, she craned her neck up towards him. "You'd be okay with that?"

"Not really, to be honest." He glanced off to the side. "But…I'd allow it anyway."

Smiling softly, she pulled his face down and gave him a peck on the lips. "That's so sweet of you, but…I actually miss home." She lowered her head. "We'll…see how Papi does."

It took all his acting skills to hide how elated he was that she had called the manor "home."

"Let me know if you change your mind," he whispered.

"I did promise you though," Lita said. "That I'd be back by March 10th. I'd hate to have to break that promise. And there's still the matter of my contract. Which reminds me. Am I gonna have a lot of work to catch up on when I get back?"

Black Hat was silent for a moment, thinking of all the work he'd neglected for two weeks due to her absence. But that wasn't all that plagued his mind. Once more, she had brought up the contract, and once more, he was faced with the dilemma of whether or not he should tell her about the loophole.

"Suppose…there _were_ no contract," he said cautiously. "Suppose I…_didn't_ own your soul and…you weren't bound to serve me for eternity. Would you…still wish to be with me?"

"Of course." Laughing, she gently slapped his shoulder. "You couldn't get rid of me _that_ easily."

Sighing in relief, Black Hat squeezed her tighter. "I intend to do no such thing."

He was so overjoyed by her admission that he almost proposed to her right then and there. But he restrained himself, as there would be time for that later. He was starting to fancy himself as the Penelope in this relationship, as he was willing to wait as long as his beloved needed to return. Of course, he would rather it _not_ be for twenty years.

So, picking the book back up, he continued reading until she fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

The next day, Lita managed to get her father out of bed, out of the house and into Andi's car. When he asked where they were going, his daughter whispered that it was a surprise. He tried getting answers from Andi, who was driving, but she had sworn herself to secrecy. Both women were smiling giddily the whole way.

Fifteen minutes went by before the car finally came to a stop. Ricardo struggled to straighten himself up and looked out the window.

"The docks?" he said in confusion.

Lita came round and opened the door for him. "Remember when we used to come here with Mom and talk about getting a boat together?"

Ricardo grunted as the ladies each took an arm and hoisted him up. "That was…so long ago. We…never did get that boat, did we?"

"Well, you know what they say, better late than never."

He was about to ask what she meant when he realized they were walking towards a small white sailboat.

"Surprise!" Lita exclaimed. "I rented us a boat!"

"What?" Ricardo muttered.

"Andi helped me make the arrangements! We may not be able to sail around the world, but we can at least sail this baby for a day."

"But…do you even know how to sail?"

"Not a clue."

"That's what I'm here for," Andi said. "I earned my sailing merit badge back in Scouts. You and Lita can just relax while we take care of the boat."

"We?" Ricardo asked.

A Hispanic man then appeared from behind the boat's mast. He looked around Ricardo's age, only taller, and his fluffy hair was as white as snow.

"Give us a hand here, _Tío_?" Andi called to the man. "It's okay, Mr. Gris. This is my Uncle Miguel. He knows a thing or two about boats too. He'll be especially helpful if there's not enough wind and we'll have to use the motor."

"_Es un placer, _Señor Gris," Miguel said, holding out his arms as they approached the side of the boat. "Andrea's told me much about you and your daughter."

"She's told us a bit about you too," Lita said.

With Miguel's help, they managed to get Ricardo onto the boat. He sat down immediately, panting from the exertion.

"You…didn't have to do this," he said.

"Don't worry about the cost," Lita said. "I have my own money now, remember?"

"No, I mean…" He looked up at the Espinosas. "You hardly know me. Why help?"

"My Andrea's always had such a big heart," Miguel said. "When she told me her friend and father were having such a hard time, I couldn't object to helping."

"He's too modest," Andi said, elbowing him. "If I have a big heart, I get it from him."

Smiling fondly, he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her to his side. "Do you know how to swim?"

"No," Lita and Ricardo replied simultaneously.

"Then you'll need these," Miguel said, picking up two lifejackets.

Once they were all wearing the proper gear, Miguel and Andi set them out into the open water. They had no intention of going far, just enough for them to enjoy the tranquility of the sea. Lita closed her eyes as she inhaled the salty air and listened to the gentle lapping of water against the boat. When she turned to her father, she saw that he'd closed his eyes to do the same. She then looked out at the horizon.

It was winter, so the sky was awfully cloudy and gray. Fortunately, it wasn't very cold today. Still, they were all bundled up beneath their lifejackets.

"Mom would've liked this," Lita muttered.

Ricardo nodded slowly. "You think…when I die, it will be like…sailing out to sea to meet her?"

She lowered her head. "It's a…nice thought."

"I'm glad we did this, _mija_." He opened his eyes to look at her. "There are…many things I wish I could've done with you. Throw you a quinceañera, buy you a dress for your Senior Prom, see you graduate, help you move into your own home…walk you down the aisle at your wedding…"

Lita gripped the edge of the boat. She couldn't deny she'd sometimes thought of those things. Normal things that parents did with their children. It was too late for much of that, but a tear rolled down her cheek at the reality that if she and Black Hat ever got married, her father would not be there for it. But maybe he would be at peace knowing she was at least happy where she was.

She glanced over at Andi and Miguel, who were watching the sails and talking. They were a fair distance away, and the wind made it difficult to hear their conversation.

"Papi," Lita said quietly. "You should know that…when Black Hat sent me back to you, it was…only for thirty days."

Unsure if he heard her right, he raised his brow. "Sorry?"

She leaned closer to him. "I only have thirty days to visit you. I'm due back on March 10th." She smiled softly. "But…he said it was okay if I stayed a little longer. Just until…you don't need me anymore, that is."

"Lita," Ricardo said. "You're not…going _back_ to that monster. Are you?"

"Well, yeah. I have to." She turned her full body towards him. "I…didn't wanna talk about it because…well, I didn't want you to worry. But you have to know that there's nothing for you to worry about. You see, Black Hat—"

"You _can't_ go back to him," he said firmly.

"Papi, you didn't think he was just gonna forget about that contract, did you? And besides, I _want_ to—"

"But he can't." He shook his head. "He…he can't make you go back."

"He's not _making_ me do anything, Papi! He actually lo—"

"You don't understand!" Ricardo spoke louder than he had done all week. "Your contract only lasts until I die!"

Lita froze, staring at her father in horror. "W-What?"

"It's true!" He stopped a moment to breathe. "I…I would've told you sooner, but…after Black Hat got me out of jail…he paid for my silence."

She blinked several times. "He…he _paid_ you?"

"Blackmailed, more like it." Ricardo hung his head shamefully. "I…I'm sorry, _mija_. All this time, I…I've been the only thing standing between you and your freedom."

She shook her head. "N-No. That…that can't be right. He said…he wouldn't…"

But she knew Black Hat. And that he would _definitely_ pull a stunt like that. She just couldn't believe it. She _refused_ to! The two of them had talked about her return. And now her father was telling her that Black Hat had known all this time that her contract was almost up? And he had said _nothing_ to her?!

"Why?" she choked. "Why would…why would he do that?"

"He said…he wanted to keep you," Ricardo replied in disgust. "I see no point in staying silent since…my end is near." He saw the tears forming in his daughter's eyes. "_Mija_, it's alright. This is good. You won't have to fear him anymore. You and Paulo can have the house and—"

"Paulo?" Her voice became bitter. "W-Why are you talking about _Paulo_?"

He gently touched her hand. "He still loves you, _princesa_. I know he'll take care of you."

"I don't _need_ taking care of!" she snapped, jerking her hand away. "Certainly not by _Paulo_!"

"You…said you were going to give him a…second chance."

"I wasn't talking about _Paulo_! I was talking about the man I _really_—"

She was cut off by her father's sudden coughing. Her anger immediately extinguished.

"Papi, you okay?"

Wheezing, Ricardo managed to lean over the side and hack up some dark purple vomit.

"Andi!" Lita called, grabbing her father to prevent him from falling into the sea. "Andi, help!"

Seeing the situation, Andi rushed over to Ricardo's other side and held him up. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Lita shouted frantically. "He just started coughing and vomiting!"

He threw up again and Andi's eyes widened at the purple chunks that spewed into the water. While vomiting was common in the case of leukemia, it wasn't meant to come out _purple_. In fact, purple was an _extremely_ rare color in vomit.

"What did he have to eat this morning?" Andi asked.

Lita was so panicked that it took her a minute to think. "Uh…s-some coffee Paulo brought and…waffles?"

"Nothing purple?"

"N-No, I…what do I do?! I don't remember Mom throwing up like _this_ when she—"

"Stay calm," Andi said steadily. "Wait for him to get it all out. Then we'll get him some water so he can rinse his mouth." She looked back at Miguel. "_Tío_, tie down the sails and get the motor running! And call for an ambulance!"

"No!" Ricardo cried before vomiting up another purple batch.

"He…won't go back to the hospital," Lita said through her tears. "He…he wants to be at home."

Andi nodded in understanding. "Forget the ambulance! Just get us home!"

Thus, the brief sailing trip came to an abrupt, and distressing, end.

* * *

**Know this, the next few chapters won't be any less upsetting. Why do I gotta be writing so much sad stuff now?**


	50. Blessings

**Again, lots of emotional turmoil in this chapter. I recommend listening to Taylor Swift's "Soon You'll Get Better."**

**Also, Happy Early Father's Day! I feel like this chapter is a bittersweet tribute to all you father figures out there.**

* * *

Ricardo passed out shortly after he'd finished vomiting into the sea, so Miguel, Andi and Lita had to carry him into the car. Miguel rode home with them so they could all carry Ricardo into the house and into bed. After checking his vitals, Andi confirmed that he was still breathing, but his pulse was slow. She sadly added that she couldn't guarantee he'd be waking up anytime soon. Lita thanked her and Miguel for everything and asked to be left alone with her father.

Once they'd gone home, Lita took a good long look at her father. His words from earlier still haunted her. As much as she wanted to stay by his side, she needed her questions answered. If her father was unable to do that, she'd just have to ask Black Hat.

Running up to her room and shutting the door, she dialed her partner's number. All she said was, "Come here. Now."

He materialized out of her phone wearing a big grin. It faltered immediately when he saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Darling?" Black Hat reached his claw out. "What's the matter?"

She flinched away from him, averting her eyes. The action stung him, but he respectfully retracted his claw.

"Did something happen?" he asked in concern.

Lita took a moment to respond, wrapping her arms around herself. "Is it true?"

Her voice sounded so broken that it took all his willpower not to reach out again to comfort her. "Is what true?"

She clutched her arms, looking down at her feet. "Is my contract only good until…my father dies?"

The dread that had been building up for months overtook Black Hat's body. He stood there frozen, realizing the look in her eyes had been one of betrayal. Ricardo had told her everything.

Seeing no reason to hide it from her anymore, Black Hat sighed. "Yes, it's true."

She closed her eyes and sniffed. "And…did you _really_ bribe Papi so that…he wouldn't tell me about it?"

He hung his head in shame. "I did."

"So," she said, raising her head slightly, "when you sent me off to be with my father…you _knew_ my contract was almost up?" New tears were forming. "And yet…you _still_ talked about me coming back?!"

"I wanted to tell you!" Black Hat said, taking a small step towards her. "I _tried_ to! But…I was afraid of what you might think of me."

"So, what?" She finally looked up at him, glaring through her tears. "You were just gonna go out of your way to keep me, make me think I had no other option but to _be with you_?!"

"No!" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders in desperation. "It's not like that!"

She shrugged him off. "You fucking _paid my father off_! I get if it was _before_ we started going out, but what about _after_?! When you knew what I went through with Paulo?!"

Black Hat narrowed his eye. "I would _never_ treat you as abhorrently as _he _has!"

"Haven't you though?!" she yelled as she began pacing. "You got me a job, you cut me off from the rest of the world, you distanced me from my papi, all so you could keep me all to yourself!" She stopped to cradle her head in her arms. "It's Paulo all over again! I should've seen it sooner!"

Growling, he clenched his claws into fists. "Before you continue comparing me to that…that _wretch_, will you at _least_ allow me a chance to explain myself?"

"Explain yourself?" She faced him with her arms crossed. "What's there to explain? Did you really think any of this was _okay_?!"

"No! I…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I…will admit I was…selfish in withholding information about the contract's loophole from you." He lowered his gaze. "With you, I've been…_incredibly_ selfish. You once told me you believed in selfishness and selflessness over good and evil."

Grunting, he met her eyes again. "Well, that is the sort of person I am! But is it really a crime to want to be able to spend the rest of eternity with you?!"

At this admission, her expression softened. "You want to…what?"

He sighed. "Perhaps it is. But please, hear me out." He approached her slowly. "When I took you on, it wasn't out of any desire to seduce you, but because I saw your true potential. Because I saw…you were destined for more."

She turned her back to him. "Paulo said the same thing once."

He stopped, his heart sinking faster by the minute. "Well, he is correct, in that respect. You _are_ a remarkable woman, Adelita. You deserve only the best. You deserve to be…to be happy.

"You once said that the line between selfishness and selflessness is sometimes blurred. When it comes to you, it's practically nonexistent." He gently laid his claw on her shoulder. "Everything I've ever done was not just for _my_ sake, but for _yours_."

He waited for her to flinch away. When she didn't, he took it as a sign that she was listening.

"I was not always aware of it," he said softly, giving her shoulder a squeeze, "but I cannot stand to see you miserable. I…I've never thought about another person's feelings before. Not since my mother. And…I knew if I told you about the contract, you'd be upset because you'd know I'd lied to you and…I couldn't bear to see the look of hurt and betrayal in your eyes…as I see in them now."

Shaking her head, Lita stepped away from his touch.

"As for paying off your father," Black Hat said a little more firmly, "I _had_ to. Otherwise, that fool was going to commit suicide in order to free you!"

"What?" she said, her head snapping upwards.

"I presume he didn't mention that little detail." He placed his claws behind his back. "I should have told you the moment you told me your father was ill. I should have told you the last couple of evenings. I've had many opportunities, I realize. But I didn't think it mattered what the contract said, as you kept saying you would return to me anyway."

"But you didn't give me the _choice_," she muttered.

Her words cut deep into his heart. Mostly because he knew she was right. Although she'd willingly given her soul to him, there had never been any _real_ choice for her, because she loved her father too much. Having her stay because she claimed to love him, not letting her know of her freedom, wasn't giving her a choice either. Black Hat found he could no longer do to her what he did to his other subordinates. Because _he_ loved _her_ too much.

"Well, now that you do," Black Hat said, straightening himself up, "are you going to stay with me, or have you had enough?"

She turned her head towards him. "Do you _want_ me to stay with you?"

"Never mind what _I_ want," he said sternly. "What do _you_ want, Lita?"

She faced him fully, wearing a look of surprise. "What do…_I_ want?"

"Yes. If you'd like to stay with me, then so be it." He shut his eye as he took a deep breath. "If your wish is for me to leave you alone, then…I'll oblige. Just…tell me what you want and…I'll respect it."

He awaited her answer, fully prepared for the worst. As much as he hoped that she would choose him, that he could at last make her his lifelong mate, he wanted her to know that he simply wanted her to be satisfied. He would help her accomplish that, even if it meant leaving her forever.

When her answer never came, Black Hat opened his eye. She stood there, her eyes flicking in all directions, her lip quivering.

"Lita?" he said tentatively.

"I…" She squeezed herself tightly. "I…don't know."

His expression darkened. "You…don't know what you want."

Her body started shaking. "I…I…"

Black Hat clenched his claws behind his back. It was all he could do to hold his anger in.

"Not going to lie," he said in a strained voice. "I thought that the choice would be obvious to you."

"No!" She reached out to him, but he stepped back. "Cyrus, please understand, I just…" She started pacing again. "No one's ever _asked_ me what I want! Not Papi, not Paulo, not…"

She stopped herself quickly, but Black Hat knew she'd been close to including _him_.

"I've just…" Her voice became quiet. "Never thought about it. I…didn't think I had much choice. Now that I do, I…don't know what to do with it."

This actually hurt the demon more than the idea of rejection. Just yesterday, Lita had said she would stay with him no matter what. Now she suddenly couldn't make up her mind?

"So," he said, gritting his teeth, "you were only with me…because you felt like you had no choice."

"No! I didn't mean…" She hung her head. "M-Maybe at first, when…when my papi was in trouble. But when we kissed, when we made love, everything after that—"

"But now that you have the option of freedom," he said bitterly, "you're having second thoughts."

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…" She clutched her head as she shook it. "I don't know! Everything's so hard and confusing right now! With you, with Papi, and…I can't…I can't _think_!" She fell to her knees as the tears came flowing. "It's too much! It's just…too much!"

Upon hearing her sobs, Black Hat's anger slowly melted away. If it were anyone else, he would be dragging this woman by her ankles back to the mansion, not caring if she protested. He probably would've done that a year ago, but he had become a different man since then. And the indecisive, weeping woman before him wasn't just anyone. This was Lita, the love of his life, his soulmate, his one and only equal. He could never stay furious with her while she was in this state.

His heart was aching even more than when he'd first let her go. Somehow, he managed to hold it together this time. Everything was on the table now. He knew her feelings and she knew his. He also knew now that it wasn't fair to demand an answer from her now. He had to stop being selfish and give her the time she needed to figure out what she wanted from life.

Even if it turned out those wants didn't include him.

Cautiously, Black Hat knelt down to Lita's level. She gasped as she felt his talon on her chin, gently lifting it so that their gazes could meet. His expression was blank, his eye being the only thing betraying the anguish and regret stirring inside him.

"I understand," he said quietly, moving his claw to wipe away her tears. "Don't concern yourself with me. For now, take as much time with your father as possible. Once you've made your decision, you know how to reach me."

Lita sat still as his other claw wove into her hair. As if he were stroking it for the last time.

"I won't force you into anything," he continued. "You'll soon be a free woman, after all. But know this."

He leaned forward, bringing her face close enough that their lips were but a breath away from each other. "You are the first, and _only_ being I've ever _truly_ desired…and loved."

Lita's eyes widened. He'd finally said it. The one word he'd been afraid to say. Why did it have to be now, when everything was so complicated?

"And as much as I would like to have you by my side," he whispered, leaning his forehead onto hers, "I would take very little pleasure in it, if that is not also _your_ wish." His claws slid down to her shoulders. "If it isn't, I will never forget you. Even after your body's fully composed, I will never forget you."

His voice became hoarse as he wrapped his arms around her. "And I will forever…cherish those brief, beautiful moments we shared for the rest of my existence."

She couldn't help it. The tears were coming faster as she laid her hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. The emotion behind his speech was genuine. There was no denying he'd always been genuine with her.

Why couldn't she say yes to him? Why couldn't she say no? She was so confused and distressed right now that she couldn't think clearly about anything!

"I do not blame your hesitance," Black Hat said, taking the hand on his chest. "Forever is a lot to ask." He moved away an inch to look at her. "For now, let this be a…farewell. Until you're ready."

He brought her lips to his and she allowed him. It was brief, tender and sad. Definitely a kiss goodbye.

"I'll be waiting," he murmured as he pulled away, "for as long as you need me to."

Before his emotions could take full control of him, Black Hat vanished from the room. Lita stared at the empty space for several minutes before bursting into tears again.

Had she really just done that? Had she pushed the love of her life away from her for good? Or had she saved herself from another toxic relationship?

Was Black Hat really as bad as Paulo though? Sure, the demon had hidden a very crucial secret from her, but the moment she'd confronted him about it, he'd chosen to come clean. When she'd confronted Paulo on his bullshit, he hadn't taken any responsibility, insisting that she'd pushed him to do all those things. Then again, Paulo also hadn't used her father as leverage to gain her soul.

What truly upset her, however, was her indecisiveness. If she was really angry at Black Hat for lying to her, why hadn't she said no? If she was really in love with him, why hadn't she said yes? Why hadn't he just made it easier for her and forced her to come back?

_Never mind what _I_ want_, his voice repeated in her head. _What do _you_ want, Lita?_

"What do _I_ want?" she whimpered, balling her hands into fists. "What _do_ I want?"

No one had asked her if she wanted to be a thief. No one had asked her if she wanted to _stop _being a thief. No one had asked her if she wanted to become a barista or salesgirl or secretary or villainess. It had all just seemed necessary.

But did she even _want_ any of that? A normal life, in a normal house, with a normal job, normal friends, and possibly, a normal partner? Or a life of crime with a demon who was just as likely to one day kill her as he was to love her?

It was too big of a decision to make on the fly. And yet, she hated herself for not knowing her own heart.

* * *

Upon hearing a demonic wail of agony, Flug dropped the vial he'd been carrying. He backed away as its contents ate away at the floor. The wail was followed by a series of crashing sounds. 5.0.5. and Dementia came rushing into the lab.

"Panic room?" she asked frantically.

"Panic room," Flug replied.

* * *

Not knowing what else to do, Lita went back downstairs to sit at her father's bedside. He continued to rest peacefully, though his breathing was ragged. She spent hours watching him, wishing he could advise her on what to do. _Someone_ had to tell her what she should do.

She'd brought down the copy of _The Odyssey_ Black Hat had given her and started reading from where he'd left off. She could hear his voice narrating each word. It hurt her heart even more, remembering how intimate they'd been just yesterday, but she continued anyway.

It was funny. She couldn't remember sharing as many intimate moments with Paulo as she had with Black Hat. Even before she and the demon had gotten together, there'd always been that sense of comfort, that invisible bond of mutual respect. Something she'd thought she'd shared with Paulo, before realizing it'd all been an illusion. Had it been an illusion with Black Hat too?

She thought back to when he'd given her this book, how he'd read to her as they cuddled. She recalled their many late-night conversations, the time she'd fallen asleep on him while watching a movie, the time they'd played a discordant duet on the organ, all those times they'd sparred or played chess together. He'd always be grinning, no matter the outcome.

Those moments had all been so simple, so casual, definitely not what one would've expected to be doing with an all-powerful demon. Everyone knew Black Hat's evil side, but only she ever got to see his gentler side. The side that was human.

Paulo had always acted so nice. All the time. Because of that, she'd been foolish enough to trust him. He would mess up, but she would end up forgiving him solely because he would always apologize and ask for another chance. Only for him to do the same thing again. It had happened way too often that it had eventually become exhausting as well as hurtful. It had taken Paulo verbally attacking her father to wake her up from her emotional numbness. His slandering article had been the final nail in the coffin.

Lita should be mad at Black Hat for not telling her about her freedom, but somehow, she wasn't anymore. He hadn't denied being selfish. He'd _never_ denied that. And unlike Paulo, he hadn't asked her to come back, but given her a choice and asked what _she_ wanted.

If only she knew what that was.

"Are you unhappy, _mija_?"

Lita looked up and saw that her father was awake. She quickly closed her book and wiped her eyes.

"Of course, I am," she said hoarsely. "You're dying."

Ricardo shook his head sluggishly. "It's…more than that. I've seen you…staring. Into space. Out the window. Just…away. Like you'd rather be…somewhere else."

She lowered her head. "I'm just…thinking of whether you'll meet Mom when you…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Don't be sad for me," he said softly. "I'll be seeing Linda soon. And you…you can make a fresh start. In this house. Start a family of…your own."

"You don't understand," she said, shaking her head.

"But you'll be free. You won't have to go back to him."

Sniffing, she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I don't know _what_ I want anymore, Papi."

Ricardo blinked. "Don't know… You don't want to be _free_?"

"Yes." She buried her face in her hands. "No. I mean I _do_ wanna be free! I just… What do people even _do_ when they're free?! I don't know what to…" She lowered her hands. "Tell me what to do, Papi!"

"_I_ can't…tell you what to do. But I don't…understand. Why does being free…make you sad?"

"Because being free means being away from _him_!" Lita cried, banging her fists onto the edge of the bed. "I mean…it's not like I'd rather be a prisoner or anything, but…" She sobbed. "I'm happy when I'm with you, Papi, but…when I told Cyrus I'd come back to him, I…I _meant_ it!"

Ricardo struggled to sit up. "Who's Cyrus?"

Instead of answering, Lita flopped her face onto her folded arms. "He asked me what _I_ want, but I don't know! Because no one's ever cared about what _I_ want before! And it's because of that that I think…I think…" She raised her head slightly. "I think I might…_want_ to stay with him."

"Stay with who?" His brow rose. "Black Hat?"

She nodded.

"W-Why? When he…keeps you locked up, forces you to steal—?"

"He hasn't _forced_ me to do anything, Papi! I _offered_ to steal for him! And…I'd do it again! Not for him, not for you, but…"

She trailed off a moment, realization coming to her at last. "I like it. I _like_ it, Papi. I _like_ stealing! It's the only way I ever feel…_alive_." Her voice became a murmur. "And that's why _he_ does it. So _he_ can feel alive."

It was the only reason Black Hat did anything. To fill the void in his empty existence by any means necessary. That was why he'd entered a relationship with Lita. She made him feel alive. Probably more than evil had ever done. And yet, he was also willing to sacrifice his own happiness for hers.

Ricardo stared at his weeping daughter in astonishment. Black Hat had confessed his supposed affection, and Ricardo had taken it for an unhealthy obsession. But was it possible that Lita actually _reciprocated _the demon's feelings?

"You're talking about…Black Hat?" Ricardo asked.

Lita smiled slightly as she nodded. "He's…not what we expected, Papi. He and I…have a lot in common. And I know he does terrible things, but not to me. Never to me."

As soon as she said this, she knew it was the truth.

"Do you love him?" her father asked.

"I do," she replied, confident in her feelings at last. "And he loves me."

She was no longer afraid of her father's disapproval. He had to know that she was not only safe at Black Hat Manor, but that there was nowhere else she'd rather be. It wasn't just Black Hat. That mansion had become her home. Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. were like her family. She'd never belonged in the normal world. The only place she'd ever truly belonged had been Black Hat Manor. She saw that now.

Ricardo, however, was still trying to wrap his head around his daughter's confession. "Would you…would you _marry_ him?"

Lita blushed. "He…doesn't believe in marriage, but I'd still wanna be with him."

This surprised her father even more. The fact that she wasn't aware of Black Hat's true intentions, yet was still willing to go back to him. And Black Hat, the demon who had often voiced his negative opinions on marriage, had asked Ricardo's permission to marry his daughter.

"Papi," Lita said, taking his hand, "he doesn't see me as trash or a thug or some…weak little girl. He loves me for _me_. He _knows_ me, more than anyone's ever known me. And though he doesn't like to show it, he's a big softie deep down." She chuckled a bit. "Believe me, I've seen it."

"You'd…love a demon?"

"He's not a demon." She tightened her grip on his hand. "He's a human being. I know…I know you must think I'm crazy, and you think I should pick someone good for me. But really, he's the _best_ for me! And I'm the best for him." She hung her head guiltily. "You…must hate me."

It took a lot of energy, but Ricardo managed to reach over and close his other hand over hers. "I could never hate you, _princesa_. I don't…understand what you find so…appealing about this man." He chuckled. "But then again, my in-laws thought the same way about me."

His tired old eyes twinkled as they gazed at her. "Just like your mother. Always seeing the good in people. Despite…how much bad there is. If…" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "If he truly loves you, and…you love him…I cannot stop you. In fact," he said, locking his eyes with her, "I don't remember a time I've seen so much light in your eyes. Were you…were you truly miserable before?"

"No!" Lita insisted, clasping her hand on top of his. "I mean…yes. Not with _you_, though! You were what kept me going, gave me a reason to…to get up in the morning to go to work!"

"But you never wanted to do any of it," Ricardo said, not really asking. "I thought…an honest life was what you wanted. That's the only reason…I gave up thieving. For you."

"And _I_ gave up thieving for _you_! So that I wouldn't get arrested again and would be here to take care of you!"

"Oh, Lita." He shook his head. "_I'm_ the one who's supposed to take care of _you_. But since your mother died, it's always been…_you_ caring for _me_."

"Of course! You're my father! Why _wouldn't_ I—?"

"_Mija_," he said firmly. "You are a woman now. You must take charge of your own life. Stop putting me before yourself and do what is right for _you_!"

Lita was quiet for a long while. "I just…don't know what I'd do without you."

"Is that why you gave your life for me?" He sighed. "I've been nothing but…a burden on you."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I've been holding you back. Because of me…you don't know how to listen to your own heart."

Lita opened her mouth to argue, but quickly closed it.

"Now…you have the choice." Slowly, he lifted his hand to her face. "Whatever you choose won't make me love you any less." He smiled. "My brave…beautiful girl."

More tears fell as she held his hand against her cheek. "Don't…don't blame yourself for…everything that's happened. You may regret it, but…I don't." She shook her head. "I don't."

Ricardo's eyelids began to droop. "My only regret is…we didn't have…more time."

She looked at him worriedly. "Papi?"

He coughed. "I…I'm tired. Could you…could you play some music?"

Nodding, Lita went over to the CD player next to the television. "Which disc?"

He smiled further. "Your mother's."

Understanding, she picked up a clear CD case and took out a silver disc labeled in permanent black marker, _Mom's Piano Lullabies_. She put it in the player and listened to the recording of her mother playing "Braham's Lullaby" on the piano. She'd made the disc a long time ago to help Lita sleep.

As the music continued, Lita crawled onto the bed and curled up against her father. Holding his hand, she closed her eyes and imagined her mother was in the room, playing that piano. The music also reminded her of Black Hat and the classical music he'd play. Like her mother, he knew exactly what to do to put her at ease.

"_Te amo_, Papi," Lita whispered.

Ricardo squeezed his daughter's hand as tightly as he could. "_Te amo, princesa_."

It brought him peace knowing that she would be alright. Despite everything, she had grown into her own woman. He would be sure to tell Linda hello for her.

* * *

Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5. had been hiding out in the panic room for hours. When there were no more audible signs of Black Hat's tantrum, Flug drew the shortest straw to see if it was safe to come out. He searched the manor for his boss, looking over his shoulder anxiously every few seconds.

When he reached the office, he found it completely trashed. Shelves turned over, pages ripped out of books, priceless artifacts shattered. Even Black Hat's desk was in pieces, while Lita's desk in the corner remained untouched. The enormous red chair was faced towards the window. Flug was about to search for his boss in another room when he heard a low whimpering sound. He looked back at the chair.

"Boss?"

"Leave me be," Black Hat growled from his seat.

The scientist couldn't see him, but he was curled up in a fetal position, hugging his knees to his chest. The wise decision would be to obey the demon's command, but for some reason, Flug was compelled to stay. He was legitimately worried for his employer. Yesterday, Black Hat had been on Cloud Nine after two weeks of sulking. Now he seemed to have spiraled back into depression. No doubt it was due to the same cause.

"Did…something happen with Lita?" Flug asked cautiously.

He flinched, expecting something to be thrown at him. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and stared at the back of the chair.

"S-Sir?"

Black Hat grunted. "If I tell you, will you go away?"

Before Flug could answer, the demon stood up and pressed his claws to the window.

"She knows about the contract," he murmured.

"Oh." Flug rubbed the back of his neck. "And, uh…how did she take it?"

"How do you _think_?!" Black Hat shouted, telepathically tossing his chair across the room.

Flug ducked just in time so the chair hit the wall.

"She thought I was manipulating her! So, I asked her what she wanted! And you know what she said?!" His voice became more demonic as his claws pierced through the glass. "'_I don't know!_' Can you believe it?! I ask her if she wants to be with me and she says she doesn't know!"

The entire window shattered in an instant. Flug shielded his face as red shards showered all around. Fortunately, he was far across the room and out of the line of fire. Tentatively lowering his arms, he saw his boss leaning his palms against the windowsill, ignoring the broken glass impaling them. His body shook as he panted heavily.  
"A-And I told her," Black Hat said in a broken voice, "I-I'd…let her go. I-If…that was her…w-wish."

Flug stared at him in astonishment. "W-Well, uh…at least she didn't say _no_, right? There's still a chance she'll come back, right? N-No need to get so prematurely worked up over—"

"Why?!" Black Hat bellowed, spinning around. "Why should I care?!" Flug jumped as he flung what was left of the broken desk over. "Why should I care if she never comes back?! Why should I care if she never darkens my doorway again?! Why should I care if she cuts me out of her life completely and throws me away like a used toy?! She's a free woman! She can do whatever she likes! So why should I _care_?!"

Flug stood there stiffly, blinking. "M-Maybe because…you _do_?"

The demon snorted. "I'm the greatest villain who ever lived! I do _not_ care what happens to one, insignificant human female!"

"If that were true, sir," the scientist said, folding his arms, "you wouldn't have let her go in the first place."

Black Hat faltered at Flug's deadpanned look and realized how ridiculous he was being in trying to keep up his demonic act. The doctor had already seen that Black Hat was capable of true emotions over the past few months and wasn't buying it anymore.

Defeated, Black Hat fell to his knees and cradled his head in his claws. Not knowing how to respond to this vulnerable display, Flug attempted to tiptoe out of the room. But the demon heard him leaving. He already hated himself for pushing Lita away. He didn't want to end up pushing the people he had left away as well.

Even if she never returned, a part of him would never stop trying to be a better man for her.

"Flug."

Hearing his quiet plea, the scientist stopped and turned. Black Hat was no longer covering his face, but still had his head down. His jaw quivered as he struggled to find the right words.

"I…know I've been…harsh with you." Black Hat winced, unbelieving that he was actually doing this. "I'm harsh with…_all_ of you. You more than anyone else. But it's only because…I know you can do better."

Flug stiffened, wondering if he was dreaming again. A quick pinch to his arm confirmed that he wasn't.

"You truly are…brilliant, Doctor." His cheeks darkened as he admitted this. "When I found you in that wreckage, I…saw a piece of myself in you. After all, I was…not much older than you were when I first took a life. The truth is, I…don't have much need for a scientist or bodyguard or thief or maid. I can do all that myself, in my own time. The reason you're here…the reason you're _all_ here is…"

He gritted his teeth and clenched his claws into fists. "I…I don't want to be _alone_. I know I…_act_ like you all mean nothing to me, but…"

Black Hat sighed heavily. "To put it simply, you're all the closest thing to family I've had since…my mother passed. L-Lita's helped me to…see that. So, I will…_try_ not to be as harsh as before. I'm already at risk of losing my partner. I don't want to risk losing my so—"

He quickly stopped himself and looked up. Flug's goggles were watery, and a huge grin could be seen pressing against his bag.

"S-Sir, I…" Flug sniffed. "I-I don't know what to say! Thank you! I, uh, actually consider you to be like the fa—"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Black Hat boomed, standing up. "AND WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE RIGHT—"

He paused abruptly, a cold feeling passing through him. It felt like something was reaching in and taking a huge chunk out of his heart. Not just any chunk, but the biggest and warmest of them all. It was then pulled out of his body, flying away to a far-off destination.

Black Hat knew this feeling all too well. One of his many soul contracts had expired, returning the soul to its original owner. But this was different, much more impactful than before.

That's when he knew.

Noting his boss' sudden change in behavior, Flug snapped out of his gleeful state. "S-Sir? What's wrong?"

The demon clutched his heart, a look of devastation on his face. "Ricardo Gris…just passed away."

Flug put a hand over his mouth. "That means Lita is…?"

Black Hat nodded. "Free."

* * *

**In loving memory of my Grandpa Jerr, who passed away from colon cancer in 2015. Rest in peace.**


	51. Decisions, Decisions

**I know this is short, but a lot of big events are coming up after this last chapter of softness...**

* * *

By the time Andi got to Lita's house that morning, the ambulance was already departing. One would think someone training to be in the medical profession would be accustomed with the idea of death. But Andi had yet to deal with the families of deceased patients. It made her sorrowful watching the ambulance disappear around the corner, knowing it carried someone she had only just started getting to know.

The worst part was that she hadn't been able to save him.

Shaking off her guilt, Andi put on her brave face as she came up to the front door, which the paramedics had left open. Pushing it further, Andi peered in and spotted Lita sitting in the easy chair, facing the bed her father had lain in.

"Hey," Andi said, shutting the door behind her.

The only response she received was a sniff. Andi was patient as she stepped up to Lita's side. Her black hair was tangled and her face was dry, as she had yet to get herself ready for the day. Her vacant eyes were focused on the pillow on the bed, the imprint of her father's head still visible.

"I would've gotten here sooner," the redhead said, holding up a freezer bag, "but I had to make a quick stop." She unzipped the bag, revealing three cartons of ice cream. "Truly the best medicine I can prescribe for this sort of situation."

Lita couldn't help but smile a little at Andi's gesture. She really did remind Lita of Flug sometimes.

"Wasn't sure which flavor you'd like," Andi explained, gesturing to the three cartons. "Of course, you can never go wrong with the classic chocolate, vanilla and strawberry."

"One scoop of each, please," Lita murmured.

A few minutes later, the two women were curled up on the couch, eating ice cream. Andi had fulfilled Lita's request and prepared herself a bowl of strawberry and vanilla, two scoops each. Lita was halfway through her bowl when she finally decided to speak.

"It happened in his sleep." She lowered her spoon a moment. "I woke up and he was just…gone."

Andi kept her gaze on her own bowl. "At least you know…there was no pain. Right?"

"I guess," Lita said, shoveling a huge bite into her mouth.

She knew it wasn't the best time to bring it up, but Andi couldn't get yesterday's boat ride out of her mind.

"Lita," she said cautiously, "are you absolutely sure your dad didn't eat anything…unusual, the last couple days?"

Swallowing, Lita replied, "No. Nothing he hasn't had before."

"So nothing…purple?"

"No, he didn't…" Lita shook her head. "What does it matter what he ate?! He's _dead_, isn't he?!"

Andi jumped back at her sudden outburst.

"Sorry," Lita said, placing her now empty bowl beside her. "I just…I can't believe he's…he's really gone, and that I'm…" She hugged her knees to her chest. "Andi, I…I know you were pretty much…dragged into this whole crazy thing, but…you've been so nice and…I've gotta talk to _someone_ about this."

"It's no problem," Andi said as she scraped whatever liquid she could from her bowl.

Lita glanced sideways. "See, I…when I gave my life for my papi's, I didn't think…well, now that he's gone, I…I no longer belong to Black Hat. I should be happy about that, I know, but the thing is…I think I wanna go back to him. I know that isn't the _smart_ thing to do and you probably think I'm crazy, but the truth of the matter is—"

"You're in love with Black Hat."

Lita stiffened as she stared at the redhead, who was perfectly calm as she continued to scrape her spoon against her bowl.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out," Andi said nonchalantly, sipping the melted ice cream from her spoon. "Don't forget I had the privilege of observing you and Black Hat over the course of a month. Though you were both hesitant to say it at the time, your affection for each other was written all over your faces."

Cocking her head in confusion, Lita said, "You…don't sound bothered by it."

Then again, when had Andi _ever_ sounded bothered by anything?

"I'm a transwoman who was disowned by her parents after entering a relationship with a male classmate." Andi set her bowl down. "Who am I to judge?"

_Not to mention the high probability that the love of my life is an evil scientist_, Andi thought, but didn't dare say aloud.

"But it sounds to me that," she said, pushing her glasses up her nose, "that while you're aware of your feelings for Black Hat, you're hesitant to return to him."

"Well, you see," Lita said, shaking off her shock, "I only found out yesterday that my contract was only good for as long as Papi lived. I asked Black Hat about it, and he told me he'd known all along. Then he asked me if I _wanted_ to go back to him even though I was free and…I couldn't give him an answer." She leaned her cheek onto her knee. "I _love_ being with him, and…everything else that's happened to me this past year. But…well, you see—"

"You're not sure it you can commit yourself to someone," Andi finished for her, "after your last relationship with a man ended in disaster." She caught Lita's gaping mouth. "I minored in Psychology."

Lita smirked. It was no wonder Flug had fallen for Andi.

"Freud would say your attachment to your father is holding you back from pursuing an adult relationship," Andi continued. "While I don't quite agree with the Electra complex, it does seem to hold water in this case, am I correct?"

Lita sighed. "Yeah. I mean I don't have any resentment towards my mom or anything."

"No, but you did have a codependent relationship with your father for a time. There's nothing essentially wrong with that, of course, but…well, now that he's no longer in the picture, you find yourself at a loss of what to do next."

"You should've been a psychologist." Lowering her feet, Lita leaned back onto the couch. "I'm just worried that…I'll be stuck with another Paulo in the end. I mean Black Hat _did_ hide the loophole in my contract from me."

Andi nodded. "Sometimes people hide things. Not because they don't trust you enough, but because they're afraid of their own imperfections."

"I _know_ he's imperfect."

Her glasses glinted as she stared up at the ceiling. "Some imperfections are so big, it's hard for others to accept them. _I_ hid a huge part of myself from people for a long time. I remember how scared I was when I first revealed my identity to my best friend. So scared of rejection, and also," she clenched her fists to stop herself from getting too worked up, "hated myself.

"Turned out he'd been hiding a big secret too, and that's…how we were able to be together…for that short time." She turned to Lita. "Lying's not recommended, but sometimes it's okay if the truth doesn't come out right away."

Upon hearing these words, Lita thought back to all the times Black Hat had shown his trust in her. All of them had taken time. Had he been afraid of rejection all those times, thinking she wouldn't understand his feelings? Or had he gone in all confident that she _would_ understand?

He hadn't. While he'd been very good at hiding it, there'd always been that twinge of nervousness in his gaze. He wasn't the type to make himself appear vulnerable to others, and yet he always did so with her, but not without fear. The fear of losing her respect for him forever.

"It doesn't matter to me what you choose," Andi said. "As long as what you choose is healthy. I see no reason why you can't have something like that with a villain."

Lita scoffed. "You know, Andi? You're probably the only person I know who hasn't begged me into doing anything."

"Hey, it's _your _life." She shrugged. "The only one who has any authority over it is you."

Leaning back on the couch, Lita sent Andi a smile. "I think I know what I'm gonna do, but…there's a few things I have to take care of first."

"Of course. Though you might want to let Black Hat know that."

"You're right." She giggled. "He'll never admit it, but the poor guy can't stand to be alone for five minutes. I think he has what psychologists call abandonment issues."

Andi laughed. "Sounds about right."

* * *

"So, I've cross-referenced the photographs of the trio of heroes that have been giving our clients trouble," Flug said, scrolling through his tablet, "along with the Hero Academy's database. From what I can tell, there aren't any students past or present who match the appropriate ages, ethnicities, and possess the same powers as described by Metauro. So, I can conclude that this elusive trio didn't attend the Hero Academy."

"Mmm-hmm," Black Hat grunted from his desk.

"However, that doesn't mean they don't come from heroic families. They may not have realized their powers until after they were old enough to attend. Or they could've been orphaned. Which is logical, given how many heroes we've taken out. I cannot confirm if they are a part of the Hero Organization, though given the violent nature of the girl, it might be more appropriate to classify them as vigilantes."

"Fantastic."

Hearing the disinterested tone in his voice, Flug lowered his tablet to look at his boss. Black Hat was leaning his elbow onto his desk, his head on his fist. His attention wasn't on the scientist, but the black velvet box in his claw. He snapped it open, gazing glumly at the ring inside.

Sighing, Flug tucked his tablet into his lab coat. "That's it."

Black Hat jumped as Flug slammed his hand onto the desk, the other one picking up the landline and holding it out to the demon.

"Just _call_ her already!" Flug said sternly. "If you're not going to focus on work, at _least_ try sorting out your feelings! Because I'm _tired_ of pretending that everything's totally normal right now!"

Scowling, Black Hat swiped the phone from Flug's hand and hung it up so forcefully that he nearly crushed the whole thing.

"A year ago," the demon said with a growl, "this phone would've been _you_."

The doctor's burst of assertiveness quickly faltered as he gulped. "I-I mean it, boss. I-If you want her back so badly, why don't you just _tell_ her? Or at least ask how she's doing!"

"No." Black Hat swiveled his chair around. "I don't want my begging to be a factor in her decision."

"Why? Doesn't she have a right to know how much her absence is _killing_ you?"

Standing up, he went to the window, which had been repaired since yesterday. "I don't want her to return because she _has_ to. I…I want her to return because she _wants_ to. And if I continue to pester her, it'll be like she's only returning for _my_ sake."

Flug sighed. "Well, if she _doesn't_ come back, I'm worried how that's going to affect our work, sir."

"Rest assured, Doctor," Black Hat said, folding his claws behind his back, "I am _perfectly_ able to focus on my work, regardless of my…emotions."

"Oh, really?" He folded his arms. "What are the names of the three heroes I've been talking about for the last half hour?"

The demon stiffened. "Um, uh…Captain, uh…Super…"

Just then, the cell phone in his pocket started ringing. Recognizing the set tone, he scrambled to take it out.

"It's Lita!" He darted his eye at Flug. "GET OUT!"

_Well, that solves _that_ problem_, the scientist thought as he raced out of the room.

Black Hat picked up the phone. "Lita? Is everything alright, darling?"

There was light sobbing on the other end, which immediately had him worried. "_My…my papi is…_"

He frowned. "I know. I…I felt your soul leave me."

She paused. "_I…I told him about us, before he…_"

He sat down. "And?"

"_He…he had no idea what I saw in you, but…he wanted me to be happy._"

Black Hat hung his head. "Perhaps I misjudged the man." He stiffened as he heard another sniff. "Do you need me to come over?"

"_No, no. I just…needed to hear your voice_." She sobbed some more. "_Sorry. I know you hate dealing with my emotional crap. I'll just hang up and—_"

"No!" He stood up quickly. "Wait! Do you…want to talk about it?"

There was a small whimper, which he could only assume was a yes.

"I know," he said softly. "Believe me, I know. When…when my mother passed, I felt…lost for a while, like you…like you must feel now. After all, I started committing crimes to help my mother, but when she was gone, I…didn't know what to do."

"_How did you get over it?_"

He sighed. "I didn't. When you live forever, everyone around you dies. At some point, you get used to it. But with…certain people…it takes a while for you to wrap your head around the fact that they're no longer present."

"_So, what are you saying?_"

"Eventually, you'll wrap your head around it. And…move on." His voice became hoarse as he slumped back into his seat. "There's no point in hanging onto the past. I learned that long ago. But I believe that's a lesson we as human beings never stop learning. For now, it's going to hurt. A lot. But…it won't last forever. At least…it won't hurt as much."

As he said those words, he was no longer thinking of his mother, but Lita. If she was never returning, he was going to have to learn to move on, just as he had with his mother. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to.

This was also the first time in a while he had referred to himself as a human being.

He heard another sniff. "_Thank you._"

"For what?" he asked.

"_For the advice. And…giving me those last few days with him._" She paused. "_I…I know now how hard it was for you to…let me go early when you didn't have to._"

When she started sobbing again, Black Hat yearned to be by her side, comforting her. But he had to respect her wishes.

"_I-I'm fine. I just…have to take care of Papi's funeral and the house and…I'll be home as soon as I can._"

He straightened up. "Y-You mean you…?"

"_Yes. I…I've thought about it and…I wanna come home. Once I've handled everything here._"

"Yes." He tried not to make the grin in his voice obvious. "Yes, yes, of course. Take all the time you need. And…my condolences for your father. I know…he and I were never on the best of terms, but—"

"_I understand. I'll…see you soon. I love you._"

Black Hat held the phone as close to his face as possible. "I…love you too."

When the line when dead, he brought the phone to his chest and closed his eye contently.

"She'll be back," he whispered.

* * *

Maybe it was hearing his voice. Maybe it was the fact that as soon as he'd answered the phone, he'd asked about her wellbeing. Maybe it was the way he had comforted her without a shred of dishonesty or mockery in his tone. But calling Black Hat was just what Lita had needed to make up her mind.

Curling herself up on the couch, she held the cell phone close to her heart. Even while grieving, all she could think about was how much she wanted Black Hat here, soothing her. Though he wasn't here still, the phone call had been enough for the moment. She wanted to be with him, at the manor. He would never leave her like her father had. Not even death would stop him. Black Hat would forever be a constant factor in her life from now on. One she would cherish.

A banging on the door caused her to sit up.

"Lita!" Paulo called from the other side. "Are you in there?!"

It was rather late. Not wanting Paulo to wake up the whole neighborhood, Lita rushed to the door and opened it.

"Lita, thank goodness!" Pushing past her, he quickly shut the door. "When you didn't answer any of my texts, I got worried!"

Confused, Lita pulled up her phone and saw that she had twenty-seven unread messages! Having been so eager to call Black Hat, she hadn't noticed! Groaning, she quickly glanced through them.

_Sorry for ur loss. Here 4 u if u need me._

_Lita? U ok?_

_Lita, answer ur phone!_

_Need 2 talk 2 u! Please answer!_

She knew it had been a bad idea to unblock him, but she'd had no choice but to inform Paulo about her father's death. He'd have one less excuse to come over. Apparently, it had just made him even clingier.

"Paulo," Lita said firmly, "I'm _really_ not in the mood to be—"

"Listen, Lita," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "We need to get you outta here. Now!"

"What are you talking ab—?"

"Your dad told me about your contract and that you're free now. But I have reason to believe Black Hat's not gonna let you go that easily!"

"Paulo—"

"I rounded up some of my hero friends. They're outside in the van, willing to escort you someplace safe."

"Paulo—"

"Don't you worry, Lita! My friends and I will make sure that monster doesn't lay a claw on—"

"PAULO!" Lita shouted, pushing his hands off her. "Will you shut up for one second?! I don't know what's gotten into that thick skull of yours, but I'm not in any danger here!"

"I know you think that," Paulo said, "but Black Hat's a crafty one! I _know_ he's gonna find some way to trick you into working for him again! Or he might just kidnap you and _force _you! But if he's unable to find you—"

"That's crazy! Why would Black Hat kidnap me when I've already agreed to come back?!"

At this, he turned pale. "W-What?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Sighing, she placed her hands on her hips. "When Black Hat let me go, I agreed to come back to the manor in thirty days, March 10th. Yes, I know all about the loophole in the contract, but I still intend to keep my promise. Once I've buried Papi and sold this house, of course."

Paulo stared at her in disbelief. "You…you're joking! Lita, you no longer belong to him! Why…why won't you take this opportunity to escape while it's here?!"

"Because I have no _intention_ of escaping! There's nothing for me to escape _from_!" She poked him in the chest. "_You_ seem to be under the impression that I was with Black Hat against my will! Well, he gave me a choice whether to stay or go, and you know what? I'm _staying_ with him! And you know why?"

She poked him again. "Because ever since I joined him, I've never been _happier_!"

Paulo's look of shock then transformed into one of pure horror. "Lita, you…you don't really…?" He shook his head. "No, you don't understand! Black Hat wants to _marry_ you!"

Blinking, she took a step back. "W-What makes you think that?"

"Your dad told me! And I even interviewed one of Black Hat's cultists who said their master would be taking a bride soon!"

Lita was silent for a moment. Was it possible? Black Hat had said he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her, but did that mean…?

She shook her head. "Black Hat doesn't believe in marriage. But even if what you said _was_ true, I wouldn't care! If he wants me to be his wife, then…I'll accept _gladly_!"

Paulo's jaw dropped. "W-What are you saying?"

Scowling, she crossed her arms. "I'm saying that Black Hat and I are in love! And I don't care if you write it in that stupid paper of yours! I'm not ashamed, he's not ashamed, why should we care what people like you think?!"

The man was at a loss for words. Was Lita serious? Had Black Hat put some kind of spell on her? Of course! That had to be it! There was no way Lita would go for a demon like him unless she weren't in her right mind!

If that was the case, there was no way she was going to go along with this plan of his willingly.

"Now," she said calmly, "if that's all you came here for, I must ask you to leave. And tell your hero friends out there that I don't _need_ rescuing."

She reached for the doorknob, but her wrist was grabbed.

"Paulo, what are you—?"

Before she realized what was happening, he pulled her back against his chest and hooked his arm around her neck.

"Paulo, have you lost your shit?!" Lita screamed, kicking against him. "Let me go!"

"Sorry to have to do this, Lita," he said, reaching into his coat pocket. "But you've left me no choice."

Just as she was about to fling him forward, Paulo pressed a damp cloth over her face. She recognized the smell of chloroform too late.


	52. Elementary, My Dear Flug

**Thanks for 300 reviews!**

**There's some...distressing stuff in this chapter. I'm just gonna leave it at that.**

* * *

As Lita slowly regained consciousness, her head was spinning. She tried bringing her hands to her head, but found that she couldn't. They were bound behind her back.

She wasn't quite ready to open her eyes yet, but she could hear voices.

"I can't believe you drugged her!" said a deep male voice. "You've done some shady shit before, but this has gone too far!"

"I don't feel good about this," said another, softer male voice. "Doesn't this classify as kidnapping?"

"This isn't kidnapping!" said a third voice she recognized to be Paulo's. "This is a rescue!"

If Lita were able to move her hands, she'd slap herself for her lack of focus! Why hadn't she tried to fight Paulo off sooner? Of course, she hadn't expected him to grab her, much less _drug_ her! Was she off her game due to her emotions over her father's death, or was she simply out of practice from not fighting anyone in a while? Whatever the reason, she felt ashamed for letting herself get into this mess!

She tried moving her legs, but found that they were also bound together. The floor was rumbling beneath her, suggesting that she was in a moving vehicle of some sort. Did Paulo just seriously _kidnap_ her?! He'd always been a controlling boyfriend, but she'd never expected him to take measures _this_ extreme! And who were these other people with him?

"Hey!" said the softer voice. "I think she's waking up!"

"Shit," said the deeper voice. "How are we gonna explain _this_ to the Hero Organization?"

"Relax," Paulo said. "You're not gonna get in trouble for tying up an associate of Black Hat."

Determined to get answers, Lita opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. The first thing she saw was a ninja dressed in white. She shook her head to be sure she wasn't hallucinating.

The person sat in front of her with one knee up, clad from head to toe in a white ninja uniform. At the waist hung a long sheath holding a sword of some sort, along with several small pouches along the belt. A hood covered the ninja's head, but Lita could see the cropped black hair framing the round, Asian face. A white eye patch covered the left eye, the other dark one staring at Lita. The patch had a distinct Japanese character stitched into it that looked awfully familiar.

After giving the ninja another once-over, Lita realized she was female from the curves in her small body. Based on her facial features, she seemed pretty young, perhaps around Dementia's age.

"Oh good, you're up!" said the soft, male voice.

Turning, Lita found a man dressed up like a medieval knight sitting beside her. Though chainmail and armor covered the entirety of his body, she could tell he was very muscular. He even wore a helmet, his blue eyes and the pink skin around it the only things visible through the slit. The only thing that wasn't very historically accurate was the blue lightning symbol on his chest plate.

"Here," he said, his gauntleted hand holding a water bottle out to her. "You thirsty?"

Not trusting the knight's seemingly considerate gesture, Lita recoiled from him. "What the hell is going on here?! Who are you people?!"

"Oh, it's okay!" the knight said, putting down the bottle. "We're the good guys! You're safe now!"

Lita narrowed her eyes. "Right. Like someone like _me _is gonna trust the _good_ guys!" She looked down at her feet, which were bound in colorful bungee cords. "And what kind of _fucking_ good guys tie people up?!"

"Oh, that." The knight sounded nervous. "It's, uh, just a precaution. What with you being brainwashed and all."

"Brainwashed? Did _Paulo_ tell you that?!" Lita began thrashing about. "Where is he?! When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna—"

"Right up here, Lita!"

She looked to the front of the van. Paulo was in the driver's seat, his attention on the road. It was rather dark, so she couldn't make out where they were. In the seat next to him was a black man, who had turned back to look at her. He wore a dark blue bask over his eyes, and from what she could see, he was in a matching skintight suit of some sort.

"You," Lita growled, rolling onto her knees in an attempt to crawl to the front. "You…_hijo bastardo de burro_! Did you seriously knock me out and tie me up like some psychotic—?!"

"You left me no choice, Lita," Paulo said calmly. "I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to do what's necessary in order to save you from Black Hat."

"I fucking told you I don't _need_ saving!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," the knight said, grabbing her by the shoulders and sitting her back down. "Let's talk about this. We're only here to help."

"And who are _you_?!" Lita shouted. "And why the hell are you helping this _creep_?!"

"Oh, sorry, that was rude." The knight banged his fist against his chest plate. "I'm Sir Voltage, a knight who fights for truth and justice!"

There was an audible groan from the ninja girl.

"Oh, right." Sir Voltage gestured to the ninja. "This here is White-Eye, and the dude up there is Captain Current." He folded his arms proudly. "We're all part of the Hero Organization! We know about your situation with Black Hat, and are here to rescue you!"

Lita looked between the so-called heroes. Captain Current and White-Eye appeared embarrassed by their comrade's introduction, the latter especially.

"Heroes, huh?" Lita huffed. "More like _hypocrites_!" She banged her bound fists against the wall of the van. "If you're really _heroes_, how about you untie me?!"

"I _told_ you this wouldn't get her to cooperate!" Captain Current said to Paulo.

"You heard her," Paulo said. "She can't be trusted in her brainwashed state. She's too unstable."

"No kidding!" Lita scowled in his direction. "May have to do with the fact that I'm _tied up_!"

Sighing, Captain Current turned back to her. "We can assure you, Miss Gris, that this _wasn't_ our intention. Until we confirm that you _haven't_ been brainwashed, I'm afraid we'll have to keep you like this to be safe."

"Yeah, no hard feelings, right?" Sir Voltage said cheerfully, handing her the bottle of water again.

Lita turned to White-Eye, who had yet to say anything. The ninja had barely moved from her sitting position, her one free eye boring into the captive's. Lita wondered about the eye patch and where she had seen that symbol before.

Somehow, White-Eye was the most unsettling out of all of her captors. She was so quiet, yet her gaze seemed to be calculating, suggesting that there was some intelligence hidden behind it. One hand also clutched the hilt of her sword, as if ready for any sort of attack. Lita didn't want to find out what this girl was capable of.

Soon realizing that there was no getting these self-righteous kidnappers to change their minds, Lita started thinking of a way to get out of this situation. But it would be difficult to escape with all these heroes watching her. Even if they didn't have powers, Sir Voltage was clearly strong and White-Eye had a weapon. Meanwhile, Lita had nothing. All her weapons were back at home. Not to mention if she _did_ manage to get past her guards, they were in a moving vehicle and the back doors were probably locked. She was beginning to regret not joining her team on all those hero-capturing missions.

Her team. Of course! They fought heroes like this all the time! All she had to do was press the right button on her watch, notify the others that she was in danger, and they'd be able to find her using the tracking device in her arm!

Just as Lita was about to reach her finger towards her watch, White-Eye lunged forward and flung her arms around her.

"White, what are you doing?!" Sir Voltage cried. "That's no way to treat a lady!"

"What?!" Paulo looked up in the rear-view mirror. "You're not putting any moves on her, are you?!"

Ignoring them, White-Eye reached behind Lita and ripped the watch off her wrist.

"She was about to send a distress call to Black Hat," White-Eye said, holding up the watch for them to see, "using this."

Lita's jaw dropped. "H-How did you—?"

"And that's not all." The ninja tossed the watch to Sir Voltage. "There's a tracking device implanted in her left arm. Once Black Hat realizes she's missing, he'll use it to find her."

Lita was even _more_ stunned. _How the hell did she figure that out?!_

"Oh no!" Sir Voltage exclaimed worriedly. "W-We can't face Black Hat now! We don't have the magic sword yet!"

"We'll just have to remove the tracking device somehow," Paulo said. "It's metal, right?"

White-Eye made eye contact with Lita before saying, "Yes, it's a microchip."

"Okay. Then you should be able to deal with that, right, Captain?"

Captain Current looked at his friend in horror. "You don't mean…? Uh-uh. No way, man! I am _not_—"

"Would you rather Black Hat find us out and kill us all?" Paulo said sternly.

Captain Current looked over at White-Eye, who also appeared horrified.

Without hearing a question, she said, "It…might be the only thing we _can_ do. Neither of us are surgeons. Only _you_ can locate the chip."

After staring at her for several minutes, Captain Current sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Wait, what are you doing, Captain?" Sir Voltage asked.

"Something I won't like," he mumbled as he climbed out of his seat and into the back.

Lita watched with dread as the black hero crouched down in front of her. She could see him more clearly. He was very tall and lean, his muscles not as big as Sir Voltage's, but still very prominent through his dark blue suit. On his chest were two, large, silver C's. Clearly these were his initials.

He reached out to Lita, who flinched. He didn't touch her, but simply hovered his hand over the upper part of her left arm.

"There's…definitely something metallic under here," he murmured.

"Can you get it out?" Paulo asked.

"I…think so. But I don't think it's very—"

"Just do it, okay?! Before Black Hat finds out what we did!"

Sighing, Captain Current gave Lita a sad look. "I'm…sorry about this."

"What…what are you gonna do?" Lita asked.

Taking off one of her gloves, White-Eye held it up to her. "Bite down on this. It'll help with the pain."

"Pain?!" was the last thing Lita managed to say before the glove was shoved into her mouth.

"What pain?" Sir Voltage looked between his teammates frantically. "Captain? Why are you rolling up her sleeve? White, what's happening here?"

Wincing, Captain Current held his hand over Lita's shoulder. "Please…forgive me."

There was a whirring sound as her flesh was suddenly ripped open! Lita let out a scream through her gag, biting down as hard as she could! Through her hazy vision, she could see something small and bloody in Captain Current's gloved hand.

It was the microchip.

Overcome with shock and blood loss, Lita fell to her uninjured side and passed out once again.

* * *

"I'm serious, Doctor," Andi said to her supervisor during her shift the next afternoon. "Before his death, Ricardo Gris showed unusual symptoms not pertaining to—"

"Mr. Gris was diagnosed with acute myeloid leukemia," Dr. Howard said, impatiently trying to get past the transwoman blocking him in the hallway. "Are you saying my diagnosis was wrong?"

"N-No, but…" She pushed her glasses up her nose as she followed him. "I think there might've been an outside factor in his death. See, he was vomiting—"

"Vomiting is a common symptom of leukemia," the doctor said dismissively.

"But it wasn't a normal color! Shouldn't we at least look into it? Like perform an autopsy or—?"

"Miss Espinosa," he said firmly, stopping in his tracks to face her. "I understand you're still new to the medical profession and have yet to deal with a patient's death, so it's only natural that this would upset you. But if you're ever going to advance in this career, you have to learn to accept that not all patients can be saved."

"But isn't it our job to—?"

"Our job is to treat _living_ patients. Once they expire, they become the _coroner's_ responsibility, not ours."

Andi held up her hands pleadingly. "But shouldn't we at least alert the authorities if we suspect foul play?"

"Foul play?" Sighing, Dr. Howard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miss Espinosa, the man was old. He had cancer. Do you really think the police are going to authorize an autopsy based on a _hunch_? Besides, who would have the motive to murder a nice old man like him? The man couldn't even afford insurance."

Andi stared at him blankly. "You're not concerned about this _at all_?"

"I have other patients to get to and so do you." He turned his back, mumbling under his breath, "Those estrogen pills make them so emotional."

That last comment didn't escape her ear. She had to clench her hands into fists and take several deep breaths to stop herself from exploding.

It was always something. Her age, her gender, her being trans. Never mind that she had been a child prodigy. Ever since she'd started this internship, it felt like no one really listened to her. She knew she still had a lot to learn, but that didn't mean she was incompetent.

Although, Dr. Howard had a point. There was no way the police would follow up on Andi's theory concerning Ricardo Gris. From their perspective, there was nothing suspicious about the death of an elderly man diagnosed with leukemia. Legally, she couldn't do anything herself. She wasn't even fully licensed yet.

But there was one person who could help, who didn't care about the law. Besides, he owed her quite a few favors.

Having made up her mind, Andi slipped into the nearest bathroom. After checking that all the stalls were empty, she pulled out her cell phone. If she was right about this, and there _was_ a killer out there with a grudge against Ricardo, her new friend Lita could be next. There wasn't a moment to lose!

* * *

"Dementia, if you're going to hang around my lab," Flug said, spinning his chair away from his desk, "could you _please_ not sigh so _loudly_? I'm trying to do some paperwork here!"

"I can't help it!" Dementia groaned as she lay on the floor, her legs up against the wall. "I can't stop thinking about what you told me about Lita and the contract and the boss giving her a choice and him being so quiet and not giving us orders and 5.0.5. drawing all these sad pictures and whining about Lita never coming back!"

She craned her head towards him. "That's…not true, right? Lita _is_ coming back, isn't she? She said she would, so…why wouldn't she?"

Flug hung his head. "We'll just…have to wait and see."

"But…we're a team." Pouting, she flipped around into a sitting position. "She _has_ to come back. Why doesn't the boss just grab her and _make_ her come back? Better yet, why don't _we_ do it?"

"That's not our decision to make, Dementia. You see—"

The ringing of his cell phone interrupted him.

"Excuse me," he said, taking it out of his coat pocket. "Oh, wait. It's my other phone."

Just as he was reaching into his other pocket, he stiffened. If it was his _other_ phone ringing, that could only mean…

"Eep!" He squealed as he flung the ringing cell across the room. "It's Andi! She's calling me!"

"So?" Dementia crawled towards the phone on the floor. "Answer it, dummy!"

Sweat dripped over his bag. "I-I-I couldn't!"

"Didn't the boss say you could date her now? Why not go for it?"

"H-He _did _say that, but…"

Before the call could go to voicemail, Dementia picked up the phone and answered it herself. "Hey there, Fluggie's girlfriend! What are ya wearing?"

"Give me that!" Flug swiped the phone from her and hastily spoke into it. "Ignore everything she just said, she's crazy!"

Sitting down, Flug quickly lowered his voice in an attempt to sound cool. "S-So, uh, Andi…" He idly circled his finger on his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure, uh, business, or uh…" He threw his arm around himself in embarrassment. "What's up?"

"_Flug,_" Andi said on the other end, "_could you help me break into the morgue?_"

Flug froze. "Okay, _not_ the answer I was expecting."

"_I know it's out of the blue, but I need to take a look at Ricardo Gris' body._"

"Lita's dad? Why?"

"_This is gonna sound far-fetched, but I don't think he died of natural causes._"

Leaning onto his desk, Flug asked, "What makes you say that?"

"_The day before he died, he started vomiting."_

"Vomiting is a common symptom when cancer spreads to the nervous system."

"_Yes, but _his_ vomit was _purple_!_"

"Purple?" He straightened up. "But purple vomit is typically caused by—"

"_Purple food coloring, I know. But as far as I know, Ricardo didn't consume anything like that. And I know his medication couldn't have caused that color._"

"That _is_ puzzling." He rubbed his chin. "You certain it wasn't _dark_ purple? That would suggest bleeding in the gastrointestinal tract."

"_It…_was_ a bit dark, but gastrointestinal bleeding is rare in acute myeloid leukemia!_" She sighed. "_I think…I think he might've been poisoned._"

"Poisoned? Andi, don't you think you're taking an illogical jump in—?"

"_Look, I just need to check if he really did die of leukemia! Just so my conscience can rest easy!_"

Flug figured she was probably just upset over losing a patient, but she was also a person who was rarely ever wrong.

"Have you told Lita any of this?"

"_She's not answering her phone. Then again, she _was_ really upset when I last saw her._" There was a pause. "_I don't know what to do, Flug. I'm so out of my element here! I tried talking to my supervisor, but he says it's out of our hands! And the police probably won't even bother since he was a sick old man anyway!_" There was a bang, presumably her fist against something. "_I feel so fucking _useless_!_"

"Alright, calm down!" Flug held up his hand. "Let me get this straight. You want me to help you break into the morgue and do an autopsy on Ricardo Gris' body, on a hunch that he was a victim of foul play?"

"_Sounds absolutely crazy, doesn't it?_" Andi said tiredly.

"Of course, it's crazy." He held up a finger. "Fortunately for you, my friend, I deal with crazy every single day! Where are you now?"

"_The hospital._"

"I'll come pick you up in ten minutes. Oh, and pretend you weren't expecting me."

"_Thank you so much, Flug._" He could almost hear the smile in her voice. "_I knew I could count on you._"

When he hung up, Dementia was right beside him, staring at him giddily.

"What?" he said.

"Fluggie's got a da-_ate_!" she said in a singsong voice. "Fluggie's got a da-_ate_!"

"It's _not_ a date!" he exclaimed, shoving the phone into his pocket. "I'm just helping her break into the morgue to confirm a theory of hers!"

"Ooh, the morgue, huh?" She gazed dreamily into space. "All those dead bodies, a chilly atmosphere, just add a little candlelight and music and you've got the perfect romantic setting!"

His neck started reddening as he marched towards the exit. "Oh, grow up, will you?!"

"Eh, you're right." She shrugged. "The morgue's more of a third date kinda deal."

"It's not a…" He sighed. "You know what? Never mind. It's none of your business!"

He slammed the airlock door behind him. Dementia glanced around the empty lab.

"Great." She pouted. "_Now_ who am I supposed to annoy?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Flug held Andi outside the hospital, holding a gun to her head as they backed slowly towards the hearse.

"A-And remember!" Flug shouted to the terrified bystanders. "A-Anyone tries to follow us and I disintegrate her head right here!"

Keeping the gun aimed, Flug reached behind for the car door handle. He was too busy watching the bystanders that he couldn't find it right away. After several attempts, Andi glanced down, stuck her hand behind her back and subtly guided his hand to the handle.

"Thanks," he whispered, releasing her as he threw open the door. "Now get in, you…hostage!"

Andi held up her hands and complied. Flug turned to the onlookers one last time, waving his gun as he slid in after her.

Slamming the door shut, he told the car, "To the city morgue, please."

"_Destination: Hatsville City Morgue_," said the computerized voice.

As soon as the hearse started up, Andi and Flug simultaneously sighed in exasperation.

"Not gonna lie," Andi said, smiling slightly. "Being taken hostage is sort of…thrilling."

"Don't make a habit of it," Flug said, tucking his gun into his lab coat.

"Oh, I know, but…wow." She fanned herself. "Sneaking out of work, breaking into a morgue. I haven't felt this rebellious since we started going out!"

"Yeah." Processing her words, he snapped towards her. "_We_?"

Andi faltered. "Err…as in…me and my first boyfriend. You know, when we, uh…dated secretly because at the time we were both…" She glanced down at her breasts. "Well…"

"Right." Flug looked out the window. "So you've, uh, told me."

Andi pretended to be interested in her window view as well. She was so certain that the evil scientist beside her was the same boy she'd fallen in love with back at the Hero Academy. If she was correct, she wondered why he hadn't said anything. He _had_ to know who she was by now. Even if he hadn't recognized her, she'd revealed enough of her past for him to put the pieces together. Not to mention he had known her name right off the bat.

All she could conjecture was that he was ashamed to admit that he'd become a villain. That was a peculiar reason, as she thought she'd made it obvious that she didn't care. Maybe she had to drop more hints, talk about her past more, get him to open up.

Or maybe she had to try a different approach.

"That's, err, the second time you've led me out of the hospital at gunpoint," Andi said after a long period of silence. "At this rate, I'm gonna be famous."

"Yeah, well," Flug said with a shrug, "better they think you're a hostage than an accomplice."

She smirked at him. "It would've been more convincing if you didn't look so non-threatening."

Gasping, he crossed his arms. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I meant no offence, Doc." She leaned back in her seat. "I'm simply saying you always look so nervous and unsure of yourself while holding that gun. It's a bit hard for your victims to take you seriously when you're more scared than they are. The way you're blushing right now just further proves my point."

His hands scrambled to cover his reddening neck. "W-Well, if _you_ think I'm so non-threatening, why do you always go along with it?"

"To make you feel better about yourself," she said, pushing him playfully.

Flug recoiled at her touch. He then scowled in an attempt to regain his evil dignity.

"If you weren't such a valuable ally, I'd blast you right here for saying that!" He mischievously brought his fingers together. "Better yet, I'd take you back to the lab and prod those squishy insides of yours and watch you squirm in…"

He trailed off when she raised her eyebrow. Running his own words over in his head, his neck reddened again.

"That, uh…" His wrung his hands nervously. "Was, uh, _not_ intended to be an innuendo."

"Of course, it wasn't." Andi leaned towards him. "You need to work on your threats too. Or at least the way you deliver them. If it were coming from Black Hat, I might be intimidated. But coming from you, it's just…kind of adorable."

"Adora—?!" His voice came out squeaky, so he quickly cleared his throat. "I am _not_ adorable! 5.0.5. is adorable!" He tapped his temple. "I am the _brains _of this operation, and brains aren't meant to be adorable!"

Looking down, she rubbed the space between them. "So, you're saying that people can't be smart _and_ adorable?"

"No, they ca—"

His finger froze in the air as he saw her pouting. Then she looked up at him with big, brown eyes.

"So," she said in a hurt voice, "you don't think…_I'm_ adorable?"

Flug leaned back as she moved closer. "That is…uh…you're very…"

"Yes?"

Feeling her hand on his knee, Flug quickly snapped into villain mode and took out his gun, forcing her to retract herself.

"Y-You're _this_ close to being disintegrated!"

To his surprise, she burst out laughing.

"D-Don't!" He deflated. "P-Please! _Please_ stop laughing!"

"I can't…" She held her stomach. "I can't…sorry, I…"

"Stop it!" He covered his ears. "It's not funny! And I am _not_ ador…a…ble?"

He trailed off as he watched her laugh. It had been so long since Flug had seen Andi _this_ happy. She rarely showed emotion, even mirth like this. He lowered his hands as he took in the wondrous sight.

"I'll, uh," he said, awkwardly twirling his gun in his hands, "work on being less…adorable."

"D-Don't bother," Andi said, calming down. "At this point, it's impossible." She saw how defeated he looked. "Look, I'm sorry for laughing, but it's hard not to when you say you're gonna disintegrate me with _that_ thing."

"What do you—?"

"For one thing, it's obviously a freeze ray." She pointed. "Secondly, the safety's on."

His neck was the reddest it had ever been as he put the gun away. "Well, I uh…couldn't risk harming you accidentally." He stiffened. "B-By that, I mean…well, if you're right about what happened to Lita's dad, Black Hat might, um, reward you for that information."

Feeling bold, Andi reached for his hand. "Maybe _you_ could reward me."

Before she could touch him again, Flug jumped up from his seat. "Oh, would you look at that? We're here!"

Sure enough, the hearse pulled to a stop in front of the city morgue. Not an unusual sight for those who didn't recognize the owner of the hearse.

"Okay," Flug said, reaching under his seat. "Put these on."

He handed her a small bundle which included a white lab coat, a pair of goggles and a pair of gloves, all matching Flug's ensemble. Instead of a paper bag, however, there was a surgical face mask.

"Why—?" she started to ask.

"Well, it'll look weird if I bring a hostage into a morgue to help me perform autopsy," Flug explained with a huff. "Like I _need _help. If anyone asks, you're my new lab assistant. The mask and goggles will keep your identity safe. Oh, and remove your nametag."

Shrugging, Andi quickly changed into the disguise, putting her hospital nametag into her new coat pocket.

"The goggles are designed to adjust to your eyesight," Flug said, tapping the side of his goggles. "I actually used to wear glasses myself, which is how I'm able to see with these."

"You used to wear glasses, huh?" Andi said as she removed hers. "You know, my first boyfriend wore glasses."

"D-Did he?" Flug forced a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "W-Well, y-you know, uh…s-six out of ten people wear glasses or contact lenses of some sort, s-so, it's fairly c-common, y-you know?"

Shrugging, she placed the goggles over her eyes. "I must have a type, then."

He had to bite his lip to hold back the squeak. "Y-You mean, uh…b-_blood_ type?"

He winced at how pathetic a deflection that had been.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she said, putting on her mask, muffling her voice slightly. "Particularly those in the A group. According to Japanese _ketsuekigata_, those with an A blood type are curious, intelligent, sensitive, sometimes OCD…"

Flug didn't dare mention that she was referring to _his_ blood type! Of course, she was fully aware of that.

"I-I don't believe in pseudoscience!" he said rapidly.

"I think it's interesting." She held up her gloved hands. "So, how do I look?"

Turning, Flug stiffened at the sight of Andi wearing his spare goggles, gloves and lab coat. Somehow, being dressed for surgery made her look even…_cuter_. He had to cross his legs to keep himself from getting_ too _excited.

"Y-Y-You…l-look…"

"Like an evil scientist, right?" Andi chuckled as she curled her fingers like claws and mimicked a Transylvanian accent. "I _vant_ to take your blood!"

It was an extremely poor impression, but Flug couldn't help but snicker. "Y-You're thinking more Dracula than Frankenstein. Also, that's offensive to vampires."

"Wait." She dropped her hands. "Vampires are real?"

"Yes, but they don't sparkle." He opened the door. "Can we stop fooling around for a moment and focus on the task at hand?"

"Right. Sorry."

When they entered the morgue, there was only one person in the lobby. An elderly Hispanic man in a lab coat sat the front desk. Andi expected Flug to pull out his gun again, but he casually strode up to the desk and waved at the man.

"Hey, Luis," Flug said, leaning onto the counter. "How's the wife?"

"Doing well," Luis said nonchalantly, glancing at Andi. "Who's your friend?"

"My new lab assistant." Flug touched her shoulder a moment, but then quickly retracted his hand. "Dr., uh…"

"Face Mask!" Andi piped up. "Dr. Face Mask!"

Flug chuckled awkwardly. "We're, uh, working on the villain name."

Luis nodded as he looked back at his computer. "The unclaimed bodies are in the back."

"Actually, Luis," Flug said, reaching into his coat, "we're looking for a particular body by the name of Ricardo Gris. Sixty-seven-year-old Hispanic male? Cause of death: leukemia?"

"Ah, yes. Give me one moment." Luis pressed a few keys on his keyboard and looked at the computer screen. "That's right. Was brought in yesterday, poor fellow." He jerked his thumb at the door beside him. "Drawer Number Eighteen."

"Thanks, Luis. My assistant and I are going to be back there a while, so," Flug said as he slapped a wad of bills onto the counter, "buy your wife something nice."

Taking one glance at the bills, Luis slid it off the counter and tucked it into his coat. "Not expecting anybody today. Then again, no one _ever_ expects to drop in here."

He and Flug shared a laugh while Andi glanced between the two of them in bewilderment.

"Just try not to make a mess," Luis said tiredly. "I try so hard to keep this place tidy."

"Will do. Thanks again!"

Grabbing Andi's hand, Flug led her to the back room, waving at Luis with his other hand.

"I'm guessing you come here often?" Andi whispered once the door was closed behind them.

"Well, I have to get test subjects for my experiments somewhere," Flug explained as he examined the metal drawers on the wall. "Normally, I prefer _living_ specimens—"

"What?"

"Never mind." He stopped at one of the bottom drawers. "Ah, Number Eighteen."

He pulled it open and even though she was wearing a face mask, Andi had to cover her nose.

"Are you sure it's him? Ricardo only died _yesterday_."

Flug peered at the face. "It's him. What? You didn't know corpses release toxins that cause bloating and a strong odor within twenty-four hours of expiration?"

She shook her head. "Doctors are supposed to _avoid_ corpses. Only one I've dealt with was a frog I had to dissect in Biology."

"Then this should be a learning experience for you." He pulled out a rolled up surgical set from his coat. "Ready to see what killed him?"

They began the autopsy, working in silence for a few minutes. Their hands were careful, but they found themselves glancing at each other while the other wasn't looking.

"Didn't expect you to be so calm around a dead body," Andi finally said.

He shrugged slightly so as not to disturb his movements. "Dead bodies are frequent in my line of work." He muttered under his breath. "Most of them of my own making."

He didn't like talking about this sort of thing with her, but with her suspiciously flirtatious behavior earlier, he had to do what he could to make her less interested.

"Sorry." She watched his masterful cuts, much like a real surgeon. "It's just that last time I saw you cutting into flesh, you were shaking like a leaf."

"That's because my friend was dying, not that I'm squeamish at the sight of blood."

She nodded. "Understandable."

Remembering how alluring she was the last time they'd done something like this, Flug tried his hardest not to look at her.

"It's also worth noting," he said slowly, "that when I'm normally cutting someone open, it's to torture them, not to heal them."

"I see. You were worried you'd fail Lita." She glanced up at him briefly. "You know, for villains, you all seem to look out for each other."

"Not always. But Lita…is like a sister to me."

"And your boss is in love with her."

Flug stopped his cutting to look up at her in shock.

"It's painfully obvious," she said with a shrug. "Why else would you ask me to keep an eye on her?"

Not finding an argument for that, Flug returned to his dissection. "Her contract's up, you know."

"She told me. Because of her dad…" She looked over the corpse of a man with whom she'd gone sailing but a few days ago. "How's your boss taking it?"

"He's not going to force her to come back, he said. He's giving her time to think about it. I'm positive she'll return to us."

Andi put down her tools a moment. "What makes you say that?"

He resisted the urge to meet her eyes. "If _I_ was given the option of love over freedom, I'd choose love."

She leaned forward, pretending to be focused on the body. "Is that why you work for Black Hat? Love?"

He paused. "Not in the way you think. But…I suppose you could say Black Hat is the closest thing I have to a father at the moment. Sad as that idea is. And…he _was_ the second person to make me feel appreciated in any way."

"Second?" she asked, cocking her head.

He stiffened. "Uh…just someone I knew a…long time ago. Not important." He squinted at the body's now exposed organs. "Huh. That's…peculiar."

"What?" Andi leaned in further. "What'd you find?"

"You said he had acute myeloid leukemia, right?" He waited for her to nod. "Well, pop quiz. Where does acute myeloid leukemia initially develop?"

"The bone marrow, of course. As a result of a shortage of blood cells."

"And when the leukemia cells spread, what organs do they normally affect?"

"Let's see. The liver, the spleen, the brain…" She looked at the visible organs. "The liver's definitely bloated and…" She paused, looking above the liver. "Um…I may not be fully licensed yet, but…I don't believe the stomach is supposed to be that…lumpy after death."

"No, it isn't." Flug pointed with his scalpel to the purple lumps on the surface of the stomach. "Now, if he had _stomach_ cancer, it would explain these lumps. But these aren't just ordinary lumps. You see these little spores surrounding them? They're connecting the cancer within the lumps to the bloodstream. Meaning it didn't originate from the bone marrow, but the stomach."

"What?" Andi looked up at him in disbelief. "Is that even possible?"

"Naturally, no." He rubbed his chin. "You said his vomit was purple, right?"

"Right. As purple as those lumps, actually."

"Hmm. I have a theory. I just have to make sure…"

He took a few minutes to cut open the stomach and examine its contents. Andi had yet to fully study stomachs, but she knew the acid wasn't meant to be purple. Flug took a pipette from his kit and sucked up a sample of the acid. He then pulled out a small machine and dropped the acid into a slot.

"What's that supposed to do?" Andi asked as the machine whirred.

"Analyze the chemicals in the acid," Flug said. "If there's anything that shouldn't be in there, this will tell us." The machine beeped and the scientist sighed. "I was afraid of that."  
"What? What is it?"

"Before I answer that," he said, putting down his tools, "bear in mind that we are an organization for villainy, and that what our clients do with our products is _not_ our responsibility."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Spare me the legal disclaimers and just get to the point."

"Right. You see, uh…" Flug rubbed the back of his neck. "According to my data analyzer, Ricardo's stomach acid contains a series of chemicals used to make a pill that…well, _simulates_ the symptoms of acute myeloid leukemia. In reality, the victim is just being slowly poisoned, passing off as leukemia so it won't be detected."

She blinked rapidly. "Such a pill exists?"

"Oh, yes. I know, because…" He laughed awkwardly as he tapped his fingers together. "I, uh…invented it."

She gave him a pointed look. "You…invented a pill…that gives people _cancer_?"

"_Simulates_ cancer." He held up his hands. "Look, it's my job to invent new ways for villains to rid themselves of their enemies so don't judge me, okay?! How was I to know someone would use one of our products to murder Lita's dad? As you know, her employment was dependent on his life, so why would I involve myself in this?"

Sighing, she pushed her goggles up her nose. "So, what you're saying is, someone bought one of your…cancer-inducing—excuse me, _simulating_—pills, and gave it to Ricardo?"

"Precisely." He turned back to the corpse. "Although, whoever administered the poison didn't follow the instructions properly. They weren't supposed to have the victim consume more than three pills, otherwise the poison would become more apparent, as you can see here. They must've been impatient to finish the job and given Ricardo an extra dose. Or more, given the sorry state of his stomach. Which is why he was coughing up purple, as the pills have a purple coating."

"So he _was_ murdered." Andi looked solemnly at Ricardo's face. "Honestly, I was hoping not to be right about this one. I mean who would want to kill a sweet old man like Ricardo?"

Flug chuckled nervously, recalling the time _he'd_ almost killed him. "W-Well, h-he was a retired thief. It could've been another criminal he stole from, or someone he double-crossed."

"Even so, they would've had access to his food and or drink to administer the pills. I didn't know Ricardo long, but I know he didn't have many friends. The only ones who came to visit him in the past month alone were Lita, myself and…"

She froze, her eyes widening as everything clicked together.

"Ugh!" She slapped her forehead. "That fucking _bastard_!"

"What? Who?"

"Lita's ex! Paulo Blanco!" Andi stomped her foot. "I _knew_ there was something sketchy about him! He was just too _nice_!He brought Ricardo coffee every day!"

"Paulo?" Flug straightened up. "Lita mentioned a Paulo. He wouldn't stop calling her, so she gave him an earful. But why would he—?"

"Think about it." She began pacing. "The contract Lita made with Black Hat stated that she would work for him as long as her father lived, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well, what if Paulo knew about the contract? He'd been taking care of Ricardo for months, he could've told him! Lita told me Paulo's been pestering her about getting back together. And he does all these news reports on criminals and villains, so he's got a holier-than-thou attitude." She held up a finger. "He might've had the resources to obtain those pills from your organization! Either bought them himself or gotten someone else to buy them!"

"The latter sounds more likely," Flug said thoughtfully, taking out his tablet. "We also don't require our clients to give their real names, so we wouldn't know for sure, unless…" He stopped after scrolling through his screen. "Alright. The most recent purchase of the pills was by Dr. Corona last November."

"Dr. Corona, the heart surgeon?" Andi stopped in her tracks. "I knew him from the hospital. He's a villain?"

"A retired villain. But he recently left the island because someone had uncovered his identity."

"I'll bet you it was Paulo. What if he blackmailed Dr. Corona to get him to buy those pills for him?"

"If so," Flug said, tucking his tablet away, "then I have to give this man credit for his ingenuity." He caught Andi's glare. "N-Not that I, um, approve of his actions, of course."

"It _has_ to be Paulo!" she exclaimed. "Who else would benefit from Ricardo's death and Lita's freedom? Certainly not Lita, as she actually loves her father and misses you guys!"

"She does?" Flug said in surprise.

"Yes! But if Paulo's _that_ desperate to get Lita back…" She glanced down at Ricardo's body. "I mean I knew the guy was a jerk, but…I didn't think he'd go so far as _murder_!"

"So, this Paulo deliberately poisoned this man in order to end Lita's soul contract early and…have her all to himself?" He shook his head. "The boss is _not _going to be happy about this."

"We have to tell Lita," Andi said, pulling out her phone. "We have to warn her to stay away from that creep!"

"Oh, we won't have to worry about him for very long," Flug said, his voice lowering into something much darker. "When Black Hat hears about this, there won't be much of that scumbag for even the hyenas to salvage." He caught Andi's wide-eyed stare. "What?"

"You're…actually kind of frightening, sometimes."

"Thank you!" he said proudly.

Andi waited for Lita to pick up, but the call went to voicemail. "That's weird. She's not answering."

Flug took out his own cell. "Let me try."

But that call didn't go through either.

"Strange," he said. "It's not like Lita not to answer her phone."

"She could be too upset to pick up," Andi said. "Or in the shower or something. We should go over there and tell her ourselves."

"Alright, but first we're sealing Ricardo up." Flug opened his toolkit to get a needle and thread. "I did promise Luis we'd clean up afterwards."

* * *

On the car ride to Lita's house, Andi removed the lab coat and gloves, as they were covered in blood. Flug did the same, as he apparently had spares stored beneath his seat. Even though he was only changing out of his coat and gloves, he insisted that Andi turn around and not look. He was very shy about showing his skin.

He'd been the same way when they were roommates.

"Can I take the mask and goggles off too?" Andi asked, pulling at her mask. "It's a little stuffy under here."

"I'd get used to them, if I were you," Flug said, smirking under his bag as he put on a clean coat. "I have a feeling masks like that are going to be all the rage pretty soon." He began slipping a clean pair of gloves on. "Besides, it's either that, or I hold a gun to your head. Unless you want people knowing you're willingly involved with us."

"Fine," Andi said with a sigh. "But next time you fake-kidnap me, at least take me to dinner."

Flug was so caught off-guard by that remark that he snapped the end of his glove a little too hard. Yelping, he massaged his sore arm.

"Sorry," she said, placing her hands in her lap. "Was that inappropriate?"

"Uh, it wasn't…" He turned away from her in an attempt to hide his reddening neck. "I mean it wasn't like I didn't…" He gulped. "This…this is h-hardly the time or place for…th-_that_."

Andi was starting to see the appeal in wearing a mask. He couldn't see her knowing smile.

"You're right," she said, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. "Flirtatious banter would be more appropriate in a coffee shop, or a nice little restaurant, or a skating rink." She glanced sideways at him. "Do you skate?"

Flug looked over at her in disbelief, pulling his bag down his neck. "Y-You are much more…f-_forward_ than I remem—err, _expected_."

His Freudian slip did not escape her notice, but she didn't bring it up. Casually, she leaned back in her seat and crossed one leg over the other.

"I don't meet a lot of pansexual geniuses. Plus," she said, her blush just visible over her mask, "even with the bag on, you're really cute, in a dorky kind of way."

Loosening his grip on his bag, Flug peered curiously at her. She had thrown all subtlety out the window and there was no longer any doubt in his mind that she was seriously hitting on him. Even after they'd just dissected a human body together.

"M-Me being a villain doesn't…b-bother you in the _slightest_?"

Was it possible without her knowing his true identity?

"Considering where I live," Andi said, gesturing out the window, "my options are pretty limited. Plus, I've known too many heroes." Her voice became quieter. "They're so…hypocritical. At least you villains are honest about who you are."

"R-Right." Flug twiddled his gloved fingers. "H-Honest."

_She says to the guy hiding behind a paper bag_, he thought.

"But you're right," she said, straightening up. "This isn't a conversation to be had in the middle of a murder investigation."

He huffed. "Not unless you consider a visit to the morgue and a collaborative autopsy _romantic_."

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Throw in a little candlelight and music, I might've considered it a date."

Flug facepalmed.

"I'm _kidding_, of course."

"Kidding," he said, running his hand down the front of his bag. "Right."

If this kept up, he was going to kill Dementia when he got home!

The hearse pulled up in front of Lita's house. The awkward couple got out, afraid to make eye contact. Flug rang the doorbell and waited. After several minutes went by, he tried again.

"Perhaps she isn't home," he said, pulling out his phone. "I can try calling her again."

As soon as he dialed, they heard a cell phone ringing. From inside the house. Andi pressed her ear to the door to make sure.

"Her phone's in there," she said.

"And it just went to voicemail again," Flug said, lowering his cell. "Alright. This is definitely getting suspicious."

"Hey, look." Andi pointed to the small slit between the door and the post. "The door's unlocked." To prove it, she opened it up with ease. "Lita's always concerned about other criminals in the neighborhood. It's not like her to leave the door unlocked."

"You're right." Flug stepped inside. "Lita! Are you home?"

"Lita!" Andi called, following him. "It's us!"

"There's her cell," he said, pointing to the couch.

"Maybe she's asleep? Or in the bathroom?"

She quickly ran upstairs and returned a few minutes later. "She's not up here either!

"Andi, look!"

He went over to the coat hanger by the door, pointing to the faux purple leather jacket and backpack hanging there.

"If Lita went out," Flug said, "she didn't take her bag and jacket."

Andi was panicking on the inside, trying to come up with an explanation. "P-Perhaps she just went for a walk and…didn't think she needed a jacket?"

"If she had," he looked downward, "she would've taken her boots."

She bit her lip. "M-Maybe she just took a different pair of shoes?"

He shook his head and picked up one of the boots. "I _made_ these boots for her, so that she'd always have a way to protect herself when she went outside! See?" He unsheathed the hidden blade. "She'd _never_ leave the house without these!"

Paling, Andi took Lita's backpack and opened it up. "Her wallet and keys are in here too!" She looked at Flug in horror. "You don't think…?"

"No wallet, no keys, no phone, no boots." He shuddered at the conclusion. "If…Lita's not here, she didn't leave willingly."

Andi dropped the bag. "What…what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know." Flug glanced around for clues and spotted the phone on the couch. "But I have an idea."

Picking up Lita's cell, he turned it on and entered the passcode.

"You know her passcode?" Andi asked in bewilderment.

"I know _everyone's_ passcode," he said matter-of-factly. "Ah, here we go." He held the phone away in shock. "Oh dear. That Paulo sent her a _lot_ of texts yesterday."

She tried to read them over his shoulder. "What do they say?"

"To sum it up," he said as he skimmed through the messages, "he said he needed to see her and was coming over and that he has a plan to 'save her.' Whatever that means."

Andi lowered her mask to show her gaping mouth. "Do you…do you think Paulo would…_kidnap_ her?"

There was a flash of anger in Flug's goggles. "If that man's capable of murder, he's capable of anything." He tucked the phone into his jacket. "What he _doesn't_ know is that when Lita first arrived at the manor, I injected a tracking device into her arm in case she ever tried to escape." He pulled out his tablet and started scrolling through it. "Just give me a second while I track her location."

"That's…kind of creepy." Andi shrugged. "But handy."

Flug's moment of confidence was short-lived, however, when an error message appeared on his screen. "No, no, no, no! That can't be right!"

"What is it?"

He tapped his screen furiously. "I…I can't get a signal!"

She reached for the tablet. "Could it be a bad Wi-Fi connection?"

"No, the Wi-Fi's fine!" He wrenched the tablet away before she could touch it. "But I can't get the signal from Lita's tracking device! Paulo or whoever took her must've disabled it somehow! Either that or…"

He trailed off, and Andi had a feeling what he was thinking.

"She…she couldn't be…_dead_." She paused. "Could she?"

Flug shook his head. "We have to tell the boss. He'll know what to do."

"I'll come with you."

"No!" Realizing how loud he'd spoken, he quieted down. "It's…too dangerous. You…you don't know what Black Hat is like when he's angry. _Really_ angry."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not leaving until I know that Lita is okay! She's my friend too! So, like it or not, you're stuck with me!"

Knowing there was no point changing her mind once it was set on something, Flug sighed in relent. "Okay, but _I'll_ be the one to break the news to him." He gulped. "Trust me. It's _not_ going to be pretty."

* * *

**Didn't go into too much detail with the autopsy as this is still a T-rated fic. But oh boy, did I have to look up a ton of stuff for this chapter!**

**Decided to give you some FlugxAndi fluff as a break from all the distressing stuff that's going on in this part of the story.**


	53. The True Villain

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MOMENT OF EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION AND ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT! THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE EXPERIENCED SUCH MATTERS, PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

**I mean it. Things get pretty dark in this chapter.**

* * *

In his office, Black Hat was trying so hard to focus on paperwork, but his eye kept wandering over to the landline on his desk. He'd called Lita about an hour ago, just to check in, but she hadn't answered. Should he call again, or would that make him seem too desperate or clingy? She hadn't liked it when Paulo kept calling her. Although, it puzzled the demon that she hadn't called back by now.

His claw was inching towards the phone when Flug burst through the doors. "Sir!"

Growling, Black Hat stood from his seat. "Where have you been? I expected those papers on my desk hours ago!"

Flug stopped just short in front of the desk. "S-Sorry, sir, I was with Andi and—"

"Andi?" He crossed his arms. "Flug, if you're going to start a courtship with that girl, you would do well to arrange it _outside_ of work hours."

"W-We're not…" His neck reddened. "I-It wasn't like that! We were—"

"It's hard enough keeping things in order here without Lita around," Black Hat said, gesturing to his own pile of paperwork. "I don't need my top scientist slacking off!"

"A-About Lita, I—"

"Mr. Black Hat!" Andi exclaimed, rushing into the office. "Don't be angry with Flug!" She quickly grabbed the scientist's hand. "I take full responsibility for his negligence!"

"Andi," Flug whispered harshly, "I told you to wait outside and let _me_ handle this!"

"Sorry," she replied, "but you were handling it terribly."

Black Hat glanced between them. "_Why_ is she _here_?! And _why_ is she wearing those ridiculous goggles?!"

"Oh." Andi quickly took her goggles off. "Sorry. Forgot I was still wearing these."

As she got her glasses out of the pocket of her scrubs, Black Hat growled. "I realize I gave you leave to court the lady, but _clearly_ I need to put more specific regulations in place! Such as _not_ bringing your paramour to the mansion!"

"She is _not_ my…paramour," Flug said, tapping his fingers together awkwardly, "a-and I didn't think it'd be a problem as she's been here before!"

"Both true," Andi said, polishing her spectacles, "but unimportant. We have distressing news about Lita."

That changed Black Hat's entire demeanor. "What about Lita? Is she alright?"

"We," Flug said with a gulp, "d-don't…know, sir."

The demon scowled. "What do you mean you _don't know_?"

Andi pushed her glasses up her nose. "We believe she was kidnapped."

His eye widened. "Kidnapped?"

"Yes!" Flug straightened up, remembering the urgency of the situation. "You see, Andi had this theory, so we went to the morgue to perform an autopsy on Ricardo Gris' body—"

She continued for him. "And Flug discovered that someone had given him one of your cancer pills—"

"And Andi figured out that it must've been Lita's ex-boyfriend, Paulo Blanco, so he would end Lita's contract early—"

"We went to Lita's house to tell her, but her phone—"

"Her boots—"

"And her wallet were all still there!"

"And her tracker's offline!" Flug pointed to his left shoulder. "So we have reason to believe she's been abducted!"

"Possibly by Paulo!" Andi paused a moment to tap her chin. "Though he might've had help, because I don't think he's smart enough to disable a tracker."

Flug smirked under his bag. "Or handle a girl like Lita. Either way, we have no idea where she is or if she's okay! So, we need to find her before…"

He trailed off when he saw the eerily quiet state his boss was in. He was standing stiffly, his claws clenched, his one eye cast downward. His sharp fangs ground together into a snarl as his eye started turning red.

Knowing what was coming, Flug grabbed Andi and dragged her over to Lita's desk in the far corner of the room.

"Brace yourself," he whispered hastily, pulling her behind the desk.

"They dare," Black Hat growled, his demonic voice coming through, "take _my_ Lita?" His spine cracked as he began growing in height. "They dare," he said as his claws grew longer and sharper, "to kill her father," a red skull reflected in his monocle, "and make her _cry_?!"

He banged his enlarged fists onto the desk, shattering it as his entire body erupted into flames. He had grown so tall that his head hit the ceiling, causing it to crack. One large chunk dropped near Flug and Andi's hiding place, so he pinned her down to the floor, shielding her with his back. Andi couldn't help but smile at how protective he was being.

"WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON THOSE BLOODY BASTARDS," Black Hat bellowed as the flames spread across the room, "I'LL RIP OUT THEIR ORGANS AND FORCE THEM DOWN THEIR THROATS! THEY'LL PAY DEARLY FOR TAKING MY PRECIOUS ADELITA FROM ME!"

Still holding onto Flug, Andi peered curiously over Lita's desk. "Well, now. He's definitely come a long way from denying his feelings."

She blushed as he clutched her tighter, turning her away from the demon. She didn't dare comment on it, as he might become self-conscious and release her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face to his chest, under the pretense that she was doing it out of fear. His clothes were a little damp from sweat, but he was also warm, and smelled of shaving cream and hand sanitizer.

"So, uh," Andi said, noticing how dangerously close the fire was getting to them, "what usually calms him down when he's like this?"

"Unfortunately," Flug said, jerking her back before the flames could reach her feet, "she's not here right now."

"I see." She looked down at the pair of arms constricting her. "As much as I'd like to stay like this, we should probably try de-escalating the situation before we get burned alive."

As if just noticing the position they were in, Flug's neck reddened, though he didn't let go. Keeping his grip on her, he stood them both up.

"Um, uh, s-sir?" he called to the raging inferno that was his boss. "I, uh, know y-you're upset, but, um…"

Rolling her eyes, Andi shouted, "Excuse me, Mr. Black Hat! Do you think you could save your anger for when we find Lita's kidnappers?!"

As soon as the words entered Black Hat's earholes, the flames extinguished. Remembering the situation at hand, he began taking several deep breaths to calm himself down. If he was going to help Lita, he was going to have to control his anger and focus on finding her. For the moment, at least. It was what_ she_ would want.

This was different from his usual tantrums. It wasn't over something petty like his minions failing a mission. This was personal. This was for someone he cared about. He would not rest until she was safe in his arms once again.

Once he was back to his normal height, Black Hat barked, "Flug!"

Squealing, the scientist jumped away from Andi and hastily put his hands behind his back. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"Get Dementia." His expression darkened as he snapped his gloves back into place. "We're going out hunting tonight."

* * *

When Lita came to again, everything was quiet. She wasn't laying down anymore, but was sitting in an upright position. For a minute, she only saw white. Then her vision cleared and found she was in a basement of some sort. Not decrepit and creepy like in the movies, but like a basement you'd find in a family home.

The walls were painted white, hanging old photographs. She couldn't make out the faces from where she was sitting, but there seemed to be a bunch of kids in most of them. To her left was a pool table and to her right was a couch, easy chair and television, which was off now. There were also metal shelves containing storage boxes of some sort.

Lita looked down and saw that her feet were still tied, though the bungee cords had been replaced with actual rope. She tried moving her hands, but they were bound behind her back and around one of the spindles of the wooden chair she was sitting in. Feeling an ache in her left shoulder, she craned her head to see that it was bandaged up with gauze. A spot of blood was seeping through.

Then she remembered. Paulo and those heroes had kidnapped her. One of them had ripped the tracking device from her arm somehow, right before she had passed out.

She supposed she should have expected something like this to happen at some point. The villain orientation videos had mentioned the possibility of getting captured by heroes. Black Hat's lover or not, being involved with him in any way was always going to lead to trouble. She thought back to the video on what to do when captured and realized that wasn't going to be of much help, as she had no self-destruct mode and no intention of blowing her own head off.

_Relax, Lita_, she told herself. _Black Hat and the others will realize you're missing sooner or later. Once they do, they'll tear up the entire island trying to find you!_

But how would they know where to look for her? That White-Eye had taken her watch! Captain Current had taken her tracking device! What if they didn't realize she'd been kidnapped? After all, as far as Black Hat was concerned, Lita wasn't returning until March 10th, which was several days away! Would he think she'd abandoned him if she didn't show up when promised?

_Don't be ridiculous_, she thought. _This is Black Hat we're talking about. He's too stubborn to _really_ give up on you!_

Just then, there was a clicking noise behind her. Lita whirled her head around as the door to the basement opened. There stood Captain Current, holding a first-aid kit.

"Oh, good," he said bluntly. "You're awake." He shut the door behind him. "You've been out practically the whole day, you know?"

"The whole day?!" Lita looked at the one tiny window in the basement and saw that it was dark outside. "I've been out for…"

Realizing the heroes could've driven that van for hours, panic started welling up inside her chest. Was she even on the island anymore?

"W-Where are we?" she asked.

"Someplace safe," Captain Current said, kneeling in front of her. "Don't worry. The lady who used to live here practiced some vodou and cast a protection spell around the house." Setting down the kit, he opened it up. "No demon will be able to find us here."

The color drained from Lita's face. "Please, you're making a terrible mistake!"

"Hold still for a moment, will you?" He reached toward her shoulder. "I have to check your wound."

She complied with his request, only because she knew there was no point in fighting while was tied up like this. She had to be patient and assess the situation before making any attempt to escape. Maybe she could learn a thing or two about her captors in the meantime.

"What exactly did you do?" she asked, wincing as he removed the bandage.

"I have magnetic powers," Captain Current explained, getting a cotton pad and small bottle of alcohol from the kit. "The tracking device in your arm was metal. I didn't mean to hurt you, but it was the only way to stop Black Hat from finding you."

She glared at him as he dabbed the alcohol over her wound. "Maybe I _want_ him to find me. Ever thought about that?"

He glanced sideways at her. "Keep talking like that and I'll start believing Paulo's theory that you're brainwashed."

"Well, I'm _not_. And can you untie these ropes? They're real tight, you know?"

Sighing, Captain Current got out a fresh roll of gauze. "Look. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. Paulo was supposed to get you to come peacefully." He ripped off a piece and tied it around her shoulder. "Seriously, I was about ready to knock him upside the head when he came outta that house with you out cold in his arms. He _really_ should've just asked us to come in and explain the situation before taking it this far." He met her furious gaze calmly. "Brainwashed or not, I don't blame you for not trusting us."

"If you're so smart," Lita said coldly, "why are you helping him with this…whatever this crazy scheme is?"

"Simple," he said, closing the kit once the bandage was in place. "We share a common goal. The defeat of Black Hat."

She shook her head. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but bringing me here against my will? Yeah, that was a big mistake! When Black Hat finds out about this, he's gonna give ya hell! Literally, he'll open a portal and throw you right into the fiery pit!"

Having gotten that off her chest, she took a deep breath. "But I'll cut you a deal, Captain. You let me go now, and I'll get Black Hat to go easy on you."

Captain Current burst out laughing, which caused her to frown in confusion.

"Wow, you…" He stood and went to steady himself against the wall. "I…I actually thought you might be smart, dumping Paulo's ass the way you did! But you…" He clutched his stomach. "You actually think…someone like _Black Hat_ would listen to someone like _you_?!"

She narrowed her eyes. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Come on." He gestured to her. "Black Hat doesn't listen to _anyone_! Not even the people who work for him! I know Paulo said that fucker wants to marry you, but…" He laughed harder. "_No one_ could convince him _not_ to do something!"

"_I_ could!" She straightened herself up. "He listens to _me_! I don't know if that whole marriage thing is true, but I know he loves me enough to _listen_!"

He stopped laughing and gave her an almost sympathetic look. "Wow. I know Black Hat conditions his minions into following him, but…_damn_, girl. Did he condition you _good_, or what?"

"For the last time! I'm _not_ brainwashed!" She stomped her bound feet. "And for the record, I was a criminal before I even met Black Hat! So it's not like he _made_ me into a thief!"

Captain Current sighed. "Yeah, I knew that." He slowly approached her. "Paulo told me all about your time in juvie." He crouched down to her level, his expression now one of disgust. "It's people like you who give people like us a bad reputation."

She blinked. "People like _us_?"

"You know what I mean." He gestured between them. "White people already see us as thugs. You wanna prove 'em right by actually _being_ a thug?"

Lita scowled again. "Are you seriously trying to make this a _race_ issue?"

"Shouldn't I?" He pointed to his chest. "It's bad enough that I didn't have the connections to get into the Hero Academy, but add on that I'm black, I have to work _twice_ as hard for the Hero Organization to see me as one of them!" He gestured to his face. "Sure, it'd be easy to just cover up my whole face, but I also want people to _see_ my skin, so they _know_ it's a black person protecting them!"

He leaned in closer, his nostrils flaring. "Do you even know what kind of people you work for? The kind of people who will shoot innocent bystanders! Good, honest people like my parents!" He paused a moment to catch his breath. "It's bad enough we gotta worry 'bout the cops, we gotta worry 'bout thugs like you and your partners shooting us up for no reason too?!"

"Okay, shut up!" Lita shouted into his face, causing him to recoil. "You think I don't know what you're talking about? Why do you think I _became_ a thief in the first place?!" She hung her head. "My papi, may he rest in peace, grew up on the streets, an orphan like you. He only stole because he was just trying to survive! And because of his record, _I_ was considered a thug too! But when we needed the money, I became one, just so _we_ could survive!

"But even when I tried going straight, no one would ever take me seriously! Even if they didn't know my criminal record, they would judge me right off the bat! You have any idea how many times a customer spoke to me loudly and slowly, thinking I was an idiot that didn't speak English? Or called me out for speaking Spanish to a coworker and told me to go back to Mexico, even though this is a fucking bilingual country and I'd never set foot in Mexico?! Or when I was a kid and this one lady called the cops on my white mom because she thought she wasn't my real mom and had kidnapped me!

"So yeah, I know what it's like to be misjudged for what you are! That's one of the reasons I'm with Black Hat! He _never_ made me feel insignificant, or like I didn't belong! He didn't care about my background or my skin color or whatever! I'm sorry about your parents, but if they were killed, it wasn't because of their race! Black Hat is a lot of things, but he doesn't kill people out of prejudice, at least where race is concerned!"

She lowered her voice. "The only color _he_ sees when killing…is red."

Enraged by her words, Captain Current raised his hand, as if ready to strike. Lita turned her head away. Slowly, the hero came to his senses and lowered his hand.

"If you're _not_ brainwashed," he said, "you're sure fucked up in the head." He pointed his finger at her. "Just so you know, if you _ever_ talk about my parents like that again, _your_ face is gonna be real red."

Picking up the first-aid kit, he stormed out of the basement, slamming the door behind him. Lita released a shaky breath as she heard the lock click into place. She didn't really blame Captain Current for getting angry just now. He seemed like he didn't want to hurt her, but it would be a bad idea to rile him up again.

What he had said wasn't wrong, but Lita just couldn't stand being accused of bringing shame to her entire race through her actions. What did it matter what she did? There were about as many white people in villainy as there were people of color. The same could be said for heroes. If it was truly hard for a black person like Captain Current to be accepted by other heroes, then who were the real villains here?

Still, she understood where he was coming from. It just further reminded her of why she had to get back to Black Hat. No one discriminated her for anything there.

Only a few minutes passed before the door opened again. This time, it was that knight, holding a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"I…thought you might be hungry," he said sheepishly.

Sir Voltage knelt down in front of her, put down the glass of milk, picked up a cookie and held it up to her mouth. Lita looked down at the cookies and then at him, debating on whether or not she should trust food from her captors.

"Sorry, do you not like chocolate chip?" he asked, sounding genuinely guilty. "Are you allergic? I didn't know, so…"

Seeing the innocent look in his blue eyes and how insistently he held the cookie towards her, Lita was suddenly reminded of 5.0.5. Because her stomach was grumbling and she might need her strength for later, she took a bite of the cookie. She could see the smile in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm glad you like them! I made them myself!" When she finished the first cookie, he held up another one. "I heard the Captain was yelling at you just now. He gets grumpy sometimes, but mostly cuz he's mad at the world, not at you in particular."

Lita swallowed. "Believe it or not, I'm used to people giving me that kind of attitude."

Once she was done with the second cookie, Sir Voltage brought the glass of milk up to her lips and tilted her head back so she could drink it. He offered another cookie, but she shook her head.

"No, thank you."

He shrugged. "More for me."

Lita watched him curiously as he lifted the visor of his helmet so he could chomp on the cookie. "You seem like a nice guy. Why'd you help these psychos kidnap me?"

The visor clanged as he dropped it, his eyes avoiding contact with hers. "It's…not that we don't trust you or anything. We'll let you go soon, but…you know, you're brainwashed. And you can't help us stop Black Hat if you're brainwashed."

"I'm not brainwashed," she said tiredly. "And you don't need to save me from Black Hat and the gang. They're actually my friends. Family, even."

Sir Voltage tilted his head.

"I know, it's hard to understand—"

"Not really," he said softly. "I see my own team as my family. Except we're the good guys."

Lita squinted at the photographs on the walls and realized that the kids in them looked nothing alike. "Is that…you guys? Was this your house?"

Sir Voltage looked over at the wall and gasped. Springing up, he rushed over to the photographs and hastily took them down.

"Sorry! Can't give away our secret identities in any way! No, sir! Nothing to see here!"

Lita held back a snort of laughter. This guy at least wasn't very menacing. He didn't seem all too bright either. However, he was awfully muscular, and Lita didn't know his powers yet. With his back turned, she noticed something that looked like a metal rod stuck to it.

"What's that, a stick?" Lita asked.

"Hmm?" Turning around, Sir Voltage reached back. "Oh, this? It's my lance."

He brought it forward and clicked a button on the side. The rod then expanded into a six-foot-long lance, like one used in those medieval jousting tournaments.

"Cool, huh?" he said, proudly swinging it around. "It not only hits good, but it generates electricity! That's why they call me Sir Voltage, see?" He pointed to the blue lightning symbol on his chest plate. "It belonged to my dad. He was a knight too, Sir Lightning."

Hanging his head, he pressed the button to collapse the lance and returned it to the sheath on his back. "It was supposed to go to my older brother, before Black Hat killed them both. Along with my mom and big sis."

Lita looked at him sadly. "I'm…sorry."

"Yeah, so that's why we gotta stop Black Hat, you know? So he doesn't kill any more families." Shaking his head, he perked up. "So, you wouldn't happen to know where he keeps that magical sword that can kill him, would you?"

Sighing, she shook her head. "Sorry, buddy. I know my boyfriend killed your family, but…well, he's _my_ family. So you understand, right?"

Sir Voltage blinked. "He's your…_boyfriend_?"

"Oh, yeah. Paulo didn't tell you?" She then figured this was the one hero she was most likely to get on her side. "And while we're on the subject of family, the others are like my siblings, as I'm sure Captain Dude and the ninja lady are to you. Including 5.0.5., the bear?" She tilted her head towards the remaining cookies on the floor. "He bakes cookies too. And he gets really mopey when I'm away for a long time. You think you could untie my hands so I can at least call him and tell him I'm okay?"

"Oh, sure." Sir Voltage reached for her hands. "If it's just to tell him…" Then he stopped himself and straightened up. "Oh, this is one of those mind tricks White-Eye warned me to watch out for, isn't it? Well, good try," he said, wagging his finger, "but you'll have to try harder than that."

Picking up the plate, he headed for the door. "I'll let you have more cookies when you're not brainwashed anymore."

"No, wait!"

But the door was shut and locked before she could say anything further. Groaning, Lita hung her head back. It seemed that appealing to her captors' compassion wasn't going to get her out of this either.

Then she heard the door open a third time. "What _now_?"

"Lita?"

She stiffened at the sound of Paulo's voice. She would've preferred the scary ninja.

"How you doing?" he said all friendly-like as he gently closed the door. "Your shoulder doesn't hurt too badly, does it?"

Casting a sideways glare, she murmured, "You've got a_ lotta_ nerve asking me that."

With a heavy sigh, Paulo squatted down in front of her. She refused to look at him.

"I'm real sorry it had to come to this," he said, sounding almost sincere. "But you've gotta understand, we're only trying to help you, as you seem to have this crazy idea in your head that Black Hat cares about you."

"He _does_," she said under her breath.

"Aw, come on, Lita. What happened to you?" He tried touching her shoulder, but she jerked it away. "You used to be so sweet, so honest. Then you get mixed up with a guy like Black Hat. I didn't wanna have to do this, but you really brought this on yourself, you know?"

This time, she met his eyes, so he could see that hers were burning. "_I_ told you to leave me _alone_! Over and _over_ again! But you never did! Even before Black Hat got into the picture, you would _never_ listen to me!" She squirmed in her chair. "And now you do _this_?!"

"You need help, Lita."

"_You_ drugged me and kidnapped me and brought me to who knows where! _You're_ the one who needs help!"

Paulo, on the verge of losing his patience, stood up. "Why are you so ungrateful?"

"Why don't _you_ keep your nose out of my fucking business?!"

"Don't you know?!" His arms flew up as he began pacing the room. "_You_ told me you wanted to turn your life around, so I gave you everything you needed for it! I got you a job, gave you lifts to work, took you out to fun places and introduced you to my friends, even offered you a place to stay!" He stopped to face her. "And _still_, you choose that…that fucking _demon_ over _me_?!"

"You just don't get it, do you?!" she screamed, stomping her feet. "When I was your girlfriend, that's all I ever was! _Your_ fucking _girlfriend_! That's all anyone ever saw me as! I only got that secretary job at the newspaper because I was your girlfriend! Your friends only hung out with me because I was your girlfriend! They didn't care who I _really_ was! They didn't even bother to try! The only person I got to know during all that time was _you_, and you…you made me feel _awful_!"

Angry tears welled up in her eyes. "You made me think…no one could love me because of what I'd done in the past, except for _you_! That I was bad, and that I deserved to _feel_ bad! That nothing I ever said really mattered, that _you_ knew what was best for me! That _you_ were all I needed!"

She took a moment to catch her breath. "But Black Hat…he _never_ makes me feel that way. When I'm with him, I feel like _more_ than just his arm candy. He calls me his partner, his equal. He…he _respects_ me. He always wants to know what _I_ think, and he _listens_. And he doesn't _care_ what I've done in the past because he—"

"Because _he's_ a villain himself!" Paulo shouted, grabbing her shoulders and giving them a hard shake. "He's _evil_, Lita! He's murdered people!"

She looked up at him boldly. "At least _he_ doesn't try to _hide _it! Unlike _some_ people I know!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Paulo!" She spoke slowly so that he could understand. "I'm. Tied. Up. Here! And you think you're the _hero_ in this picture?!"

"What's that monster done to you?!" He grabbed her face, his nails digging into her cheeks. "Hypnotized you? Injected some kind of obedience serum?" His face paled. "Has he…has he _touched_ you?"

At this question, Lita gave a smirk so twisted that Paulo recoiled slightly in fear.

"Oh, yeah," she said with a twinge of mischief. "In _lots_ of places."

Releasing his grip on her shoulders, he backed away slowly, looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and disgust.

"You…you're messing with me."

"Oh, no, Paulie." She widened her smile into something malicious. "Believe me. That Black Hat may be a _bad man_, but oh, does he know how to show a girl a _good time_!"

"No." He shook his head. "No, no, you didn't. You wouldn't."

"I would. And I did. Oh, it's true what they say about him." She looked up at the ceiling in a feigned swoon. "He may look all lean and skinny, but he's really _ripped_ under that _dashing_ jacket and suit! Oh, and his _claws_, so _sharp_, yet very _tender_!" She let out an exaggerated gasp, as if reliving an erotic experience. "And the way his teeth sink into my skin, oh! I never know if he's about to eat me or ravish me! So _thrilling_! Oh, and don't get me _started_ about those _tentacles_ of—"

Paulo cut her off by slapping her so hard, she felt like her head was about to twist right off!

"You little _puta_!" he shouted. "Is _that_ why you left me?! I wasn't freaky enough in bed for you?!"

Although a bruise was forming on her cheek, Lita chuckled, causing him to pause. She then turned back to him, her chuckle slowly rising into a frightening, maniacal laugh. It was so unexpected coming from her that Paulo took a step back.

It was the sort of laugh one would hear from Black Hat.

"Now, isn't _that_ funny?" Lita said, raising her now bruised face towards him. "Black Hat's the one you call the villain, but he _never_ hit me like _that_!" She scoffed. "Unless I asked him _nicely_, of course."

"Shut up!" He seized her shoulders again. "Shut up, shut up, shut _up_!"

"Aw, look at you, Paulie!" She continued laughing, despite it all. "You always said you didn't wanna end up like your father, but look at you now!" She quieted down and scowled. "You're a spitting image."

That _really_ ticked him off!

"You say that Black Hat's a good fuck, huh?" Paulo said in a dangerously low tone. "You saying _we_ didn't have good times like that?"

His eyes wandered downward. Lita's cockiness quickly melted away once she realized what he was thinking.

"Well," he said, grabbing her face with one hand, "why don't I remind you?"

Before Lita could open her mouth, it was pressed forcefully against Paulo's. She released a muffled cry as she tried wriggling out of his hold, but he pulled her closer.

"Paul—" she managed to say before his mouth came crashing back into hers. "You're hurting—"

He cut her off once more, hooking his arm around her neck to keep her from pulling away again. Her heart was beating rapidly, but not in a good way. This kiss didn't feel anything like the ones she had shared with Black Hat! It didn't make her feel adored, cared for, or loved. It made her feel uncomfortable, disgusted, and _horrified_!

Then she felt his hand tug at the waistband of her jeans and she screamed against his mouth. _No!_ She had vowed she would _never_ let _anyone_ have their way with her like this _again_! So, mustering all the strength in her body, she lifted her roped legs and kicked him in the balls!

This was enough to get Paulo to cry out and pull back. Before he could even think of trying again, Lita lunged forward and gnashed her teeth at him like a snake.

"_Don't_," she said, hissing through her teeth with each word. "Touch me. _Ever_. Again!"

Paulo then realized what he had been about to do and stepped away from her. "Y-You're right. That was…a bit much." He walked towards the door. "Y-You just need a little more time. But I'm not giving up on you, Lita."

She scoffed. "Do you wanna know what happened to the_ last_ guys who tried to do something like that to me?" She turned her head slowly, making sure he could see her sadistic smile. "Black Hat didn't leave much of them behind."

Paulo's hand shook as he reached for the doorknob, genuinely intimidated.

"And here's another significant difference between you and Black Hat. As evil as he is," she said, narrowing her eyes, "_he_ would _never_ resort to _that_."

Anxious not to spend another minute with this crazy woman, Paulo flung open the door and dashed out. When she heard the lock click, Lita hung her head in exasperation, the reality of what had just transpired finally sinking it. As the tears fell, she told herself it was alright, that she had stopped him before he could go too far. Still, the soreness in her cheek and lips were too much to ignore.

"Oh, Cyrus," she muttered, looking up at the tiny window. "Please hurry."

* * *

**Regarding the conversation between Captain Current and Lita, know that the opinions of the characters do not accurately reflect the opinion of the author. Actually, I'd come up with this aspect of Captain Current's character before all the craziness this past month, but it does feel appropriate to address now. ****In all seriousness though, racism is wrong, especially when combined with violence.**

**I don't know if anyone's noticed, but I intended for the "heroes" in this story to be character foils for the "villains." See if you can make the connections.**


	54. Open Up Your Eyes

**Chapter title inspired by a song from _My Little Pony: The Movie._**

**Other songs that inspired this chapter somewhat:**

**"Speechless" from the new _Aladdin_**

**"The Next Right Thing" from _Frozen 2_**

* * *

As the sirens echoed throughout the night, Flug and Dementia rendezvoused in front of Black Hat Manor. The scientist carried a plasma blaster, the mutant a giant axe.

"Any luck?" Flug asked.

Shaking her head, she balanced the axe on her shoulders, hanging her hands over the long handle. "Asked around all the illegal bars, fight clubs, tattoo parlors, opium dens. No one's seen Lita or that Paulo boy anywhere."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "I've checked _Hatsville News_ apartment and Paulo Blanco's apartment. Found a ton of blackmail files and a conspiracy board, but no sign of…" He tilted his head at Dementia. "Opium dens?"

"Not that I do any of that stuff," she said, holding up her hands slightly. "I get enough drugs from _you_."

"You mean the tranquilizers? I haven't given you any in…" He gasped. "Are _you_ the one who's been in my anxiety medication?!"

"Was that what those little white pills were for?" She giggled. "No _wonder_ I'm not anxious even though my best gal pal's been kidnapped."

Flug pointed his finger angrily at her. "Those are _not_ for recreational consumption! Did you not think to read the label?! What if that had been poison or—?"

He stopped when the ground shook. Black Hat whizzed by in a black and red streak, leaving a long, flaming crater in the street. He went from house to house, lifting each one from the ground and taking a moment to look beneath it before dropping it back into place.

"Wow," Dementia said, watching in awe. "I really thought he'd have blown up the whole island by now."

"I think he's restraining himself so he doesn't accidentally blow up Lita in the process," Flug said.

The demon then let out a frustrated wail and slammed the house he was carrying down, reducing it to rubble.

"I'd say he's handling it pretty good!" Dementia said with a nod.

Panting like a bull that had just slain a hundred matadors, Black Hat came up to his subordinates. "Any sign of her?"

They shook their heads.

"Not even the people I beat up had anything helpful to say!" Dementia said, swinging her axe around like a baton.

"With all due respect, sir," Flug said, "this doesn't seem to be working."

"Well, what do you _suggest_ we do?!" Black Hat snapped. "My Lita is out there, being held hostage by who knows how many dirty lowlifes who could be doing unspeakable things to her right this very minute! What method of searching could _possibly_ be more effective than turning over every stone and building on this accursed island?!"

Gulping, Flug replied, "W-Well, w-what if we…c-called for reinforcements?"

The demon crossed his arms. "And _where_, pray tell, are we supposed to find these _reinforcements_?"

Dementia deadpanned, "You're kidding, right? Or did you forget ya have all those Hatbots and like a million people whose souls you own?"

They both looked at her in amazement.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me I was the _only_ one here who thought up the idea of a wrangling up a robot-villain army—err, search party!"

"She…has a point, sir," Flug said.

Indeed, she did. What had Black Hat been thinking? He had an entire evil empire at his disposal, a robot army and over a million souls who owed him favors! For the first time ever, he was going to use all the power he'd obtained over the years for the sake of someone else. He'd failed to protect Lita when she needed him. Now was the time to make it right, to prove that she meant more to him than anything else. Even his reputation.

"Get the Cam-Bot!" Black Hat shouted, stomping towards the house. "And hack into every television signal you can! I want _everyone_ to see _this_ broadcast!"

* * *

Paulo came upstairs, a bit shook by what he had just attempted to do. Honestly, he had surprised himself with his actions. If what Lita had said was true, if Black Hat ever found him out, he was dead meat.

He heard the television going on in the living room, his foster siblings crunching on snacks. He tried to play it cool, as they certainly wouldn't be happy either if they knew what he'd almost done. He was already on thin ice with them as it was.

"Hey, Paulie, have you seen this?" asked Sir Voltage, who had his helmet off, pointing to the television.

The news was on, showing footage of wrecked buildings, some of them on fire.

"_I'm here in downtown Hatsville_," said the reporter, "_where Black Hat and his henchmen, Dr. Flug and Dementia, are wreaking havoc! At first, this was thought to be another random rampage from the villains, although eyewitness reports suggest they have a particular agenda in mind! One witness, who shall remain anonymous, claimed that Dementia beat him for information regarding the most recent addition to the supervillain team, Lita Ladrona!_"

"They're tearing up the fucking island looking for her!" Captain Current exclaimed, standing up. "All those innocent people are getting hurt because of what we did!"

"I thought the girl was kidding when she said Black Hat was her boyfriend," Sir Voltage said, shaking. "But he looks so _mad_! What are we gonna do when he finds us?!"

"He _won't_ find us, remember?" Paulo gestured around them. "That protection spell Aunt Odette put up will keep us safe."

"All the same, man," Captain Current said, jerking the remote towards the television, "I haven't seen the dude _this_ mad since his house got wrecked last year!"

"You think Black Hat," Sir Voltage said, holding his helmet to his chest, "actually _cares_ about that girl?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Paulo said insistently. "At most, he's probably just mad that his _property's_ been stolen! Or, you know, he thought Lita might've run away and he wants to punish her! Or stop her before she reveals his secrets!"

"Is she still brainwashed?" Sir Voltage asked.

"I'm not so sure she is," White-Eye said, her eyepatch lifted as she watched the destruction onscreen.

"Of course, she is!" Paulo huffed. "Why else would she fancy herself in love with Black Hat?"

She shrugged. "Stockholm Syndrome? It's worked wonders on people in captivity before."

"Either way," Captain Current said, "she's _not_ gonna cooperate!" He put down the remote. "Look, she said if we let her go, Black Hat might go easy on us."

"You mean give her back to the bad guys?" Sir Voltage asked in disbelief.

"We can't stay in this bubble of a house forever! If she really _does_ have influence over Black Hat, letting her to might be our chance to—"

"We can't!" Paulo said, panicking.

White-Eye turned to him. "Why not? It seems like a reasonable tactic."

He averted his eyes from her. "We…we don't know where that mystical sword of yours is yet!"

She leaned her head back with a groan. "How many times do I have to tell you idiots? It's not a _sword_, it's a _sai_. There's a _huge_ difference."

"Whatever! Point is, Lita has yet to tell us where it is!"

"What if she doesn't even know?" Sir Voltage asked.

"If she does, she's obviously not gonna tell us willingly." Paulo glanced briefly at White-Eye. "Time for you to do your thing, Jun."

Lowering the patch over her left eye, the ninja stood. She kept her gaze on Paulo as she walked by. His gaze was on the floor.

"Why are you avoiding eye contact with me, Paulo?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he murmured.

She placed her hands on her hips. "What do you not want me knowing?"

"Nothing!" His head shot up, though he made sure to keep his gaze just above her head. "I just don't want you poking around in my head all the time, okay? It's really creepy when you do that!"

She gave him a pointed look before heading down the stairs to the basement. Truth be told, Jun didn't like her half-Hispanic foster brother as much as the others. Although he appeared friendly, he had dark thoughts, even by her standards. That was why he often refused to look her in the eye, so she wouldn't see.

But this wasn't about Paulo. At the heart of it, this wasn't even about the greater good. She had a personal score to settle with Black Hat, and the girl tied up in the basement was the key to her revenge.

Lita gasped as the door opened, praying that Paulo hadn't come back for another round. She was both relieved and nervous when she saw that it was the ninja.

"I was wondering when _you_ were gonna show up," Lita said as the other girl shut the door. "Your name's White-Eye, right?"

Instead of replying, White-Eye went over the easy chair and dragged it across the room. Apparently, she was rather strong for someone so petite, as she moved the chair with very little effort. Setting the chair in front of Lita, White-Eye sat down, leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. She then reached behind her, unsheathing a sai. Then she began tossing the sai into the air like a toy, catching it with ease.

Because White-Eye refused to say anything, Lita took the time to look her over again. She'd failed to notice a few things last time she'd seen the ninja. For one thing, she actually had _two_ sheathed swords hanging from her belt. One seemed longer than the other. She thought that was unusual, as the ninjas in the movies always seemed to carry their swords on their backs.

Lita then focused on the eyepatch, trying to remember where she'd seen that Japanese character before: 眼.

White-Eye was slightly impressed that this girl wasn't afraid to make eye contact with her captors. Sadly, she did not realize what a foolish choice that was in this situation.

It is said that the eyes are the windows to the soul. For White-Eye, those windows lead to the mind, and they are always wide open. As long as she was able to make eye contact with another person, she was able to read their thoughts. Her brothers didn't understand how she could do it with one of her eyes covered, but her mother had trained her to fight and use her abilities this way. Not only did it pay tribute to her ancestor who had lost his eye in battle, but it tricked her opponents into thinking she had a handicap.

If only they knew.

But just looking into Lita's eyes wasn't going to tell White-Eye what she wanted to know. Reading thoughts was easy. Understanding them, or getting them to think of something in particular, was another issue. That's why she was studying Psychology, to perfect her abilities.

As she focused on those confused, blue eyes, White-Eye was surprised to find how complex Lita's mind was. She was trying to figure out White-Eye's game, while at the same time contemplating a way of escape. But mostly, Lita was thinking about Black Hat. She really was hoping that the demon would come for her.

It was good that she was thinking of Black Hat, and wondering about White-Eye's eyepatch. The Japanese character meaning "eye" was already looking familiar to her. All White-Eye had to do was bring the captive's attention to the sai she was idly tossing in her hand. It wasn't made to be used on humans, but sooner or later, Lita would be reminded of its twin, which was why White-Eye had brought it down in the first place.

After a very long staring contest, Lita asked, "Aren't you gonna grill me for information or something?"

White-Eye's blank expression did not change as she caught the sai again. "I am."

Lita couldn't help but be amazed at how she was able to throw and catch the blade so many times without even looking at it.

"I get it," Lita said, leaning back in her chair. "The silent treatment, is it? You're trying to drive me nuts with the anticipation of figuring out what you're gonna do to me in hopes that I'll crack, huh?"

This time, when White-Eye caught the sai, she pointed it towards Lita. "I see those villains taught you a thing or two about the psychology of a captor." Without breaking eye contact, she propped up her elbow and leaned onto her fist. "Hate to disappoint you, but I'm not like my brothers. I'm not gonna try to weasel the information I want outta you or persuade you to join our side."

She wagged her sai like a finger. "Nuh-uh. You're not as impressionable. And _certainly_ not brainwashed. I'm sure of that now."

Lita blinked. "So…what's your game here?"

White-Eye straightened up. "Do you like my dagger?"

Confused by the random change in topic, Lita shrugged. "It's…cool. It's called a sai, isn't it?"

"You know your weapons," the ninja said, tilting the sai sideways and stopping the point with her finger. "This particular sai has been in my family for generations, dating all the way back to the seventeenth century."

She brought the sai closer for Lita to see. "Only one other was made like this, but it was lost a long time ago. This one was forged to be used against beings from Heaven." She shrugged. "Of course, with heavenly beings being, you know, _heavenly_, this hardly ever gets used.

"The other," White-Eye said, returning her gaze to Lita's, "was forged to be used against _demons_."

Glancing between the sai and her captor's eyepatch, Lita then realized why that character looked so familiar. It had been etched into the hilt of the sai Black Hat had shown her. In fact, the sai White-Eye held was an exact replica, only its handle was wrapped in white instead of black. It even had the same Japanese character on its hilt: 眼.

"You…" She looked back at the ninja's patch. "Your ancestor was the one who took out Black Hat's eye, wasn't he?"

White-Eye pointed the sai towards her uncovered eye. "He should've gone straight for the kill, but the eye has always been an important symbol in our family. Thus, we have a tendency of…poking them out before striking the final blow." She then pointed to the patch. "This serves as a reminder of what Black Hat stole from us."

White-Eye saw the demon-killing sai in Lita's mind. Now she just needed to figure out its hiding place.

"You know," the ninja said, leaning back into her seat, "you seem like a pretty smart girl. Which leads me to wonder…why do you remain loyal to Black Hat? You know what sort of creature he is, don't you? What he's done, what he's capable of?"

She saw flashes of Black Hat murdering men in an alley, breaking Dementia's arm, sucking the blood from Lita's arm. Yet when White-Eye looked at the hostage, her face held no fear or disgust.

"Of course, I do," she said firmly.

"Then why?" White-Eye leaned forward so that their eyes were but a few inches away from each other. "Why do you…?"

She then trailed off upon seeing the next string of thoughts, which seemed to flood in all at once. She saw Black Hat dancing with Lita at some sort of ball. She saw Lita scoring a checkmate in chess and Black Hat smiling at her across the table. She saw the two of them sitting by the fireplace, throwing pillows playfully at each other. She saw several instances of Black Hat taking her hand, his claw ungloved. She saw Black Hat holding her as she cried. She saw the two of them sparring, yet laughing all the while.

There was a sense of warmth and fondness behind these memories. White-Eye decided to look away when the Black Hat in Lita's mind started kissing her.

"I see," the ninja said quietly. "He treats you as an equal." She met her eyes again and saw children teasing Lita on the playground. "Which is contrary to the superior attitude you've received from others." White-Eye could understand that much, at least. "And though you don't always approve of his crimes, you admire how genuine he is. At least around you."

Upon seeing the next memory of Black Hat opening up a Faberge egg, White-Eye smirked in triumph. "He even exhibited so much trust in you that he gave you the means to kill him."

Lita recoiled in shock. "W-What are you? Some kind of psychic?"

Chuckling, White-Eye leaned back into her chair. "You _are_ smart."

It took but a few seconds for Lita to figure out what her captor had just done. She had showed her the sai and gotten Lita to think of Black Hat, so she could discover the location of the other sai that could kill him! Lita didn't know what to do! If this girl could read minds, there was _nothing_ she could hide from her! And Lita had just unknowingly given away the location of her partner's one weakness!

"Don't feel bad," White-Eye said, returning her sai to the sheath on her back. "You had no way of knowing, so I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Determined not to let this ninja have the final laugh, Lita narrowed her eyes. "You know why I'm on his side, then?"

"I know you _believe_ him to be in love with you." She shrugged. "Of course, I'm only reading _your_ mind, not his." She watched Lita's face go red. "Oh, don't be like that. Black Hat has a habit of seducing people to do his bidding. In whatever way he can."

"If you're such a mind-reader," Lita said, squirming in her chair, "then you know how fucked up this whole situation is!"

"Did I say I was a hero?" White-Eye said, uncrossing her legs. "Oh, no. I may be younger than my brothers, but I'm not as naïve to fancy myself as a self-righteous savior for truth and justice or whatever Voltage calls it."

She brought her sai back out to show it off. "My family has a…_complicated_ history. The only reason the Hero Organization let me on as a member is that I have yet to take a life." The blade glinted as she tossed it into the air and caught it again. "Unlike my ancestors. You see, _I_ come from a long line of highly trained assassins, whose purpose was to defend the innocent from those who would harm them, especially when it came to otherworldly beings."

Tapping the tip of the sai against her cheek, White-Eye continued. "I suppose a more proper term would be 'self-seeking vigilante.' Of course, Black Hat has been our prime target for centuries."

Without warning, she stabbed the sai into the arm of her chair, causing Lita to jump. "Ever since he stole our sacred family heirloom, my ancestors have sought him out in order to take it back!" She gritted her teeth in anger. "But he slaughtered them all, one by one. Including my mother!"

Focusing back on Lita, White-Eye pulled the sai out of the chair. "I don't wish to kill you. It's against our code of honor to murder an innocent." Getting up, she pointed the dagger at Lita's chin. "But Mother always told me, if there are any obstacles in your path, do not hesitate to cut them down."

After maintaining eye contact for a few seconds, White-Eye retracted the blade. "It's nothing personal. You understand."

Lita scowled. "So…you say you won't harm innocents, but in the end, you really don't care as long as you get your revenge?"

"I told you, I don't think like a hero," she said, sheathing her sai. "I think like a warrior. And sometimes, war requires sacrifice."

"But a warrior will kick others when they're down?" Lita tilted her head behind her, reminding White-Eye of her current position. "That's what _villains_ do, _chica_. I should know. And none of you are any better!"

Lita then purposely recalled what Paulo had done to her but a few minutes ago. When White-Eye met her eyes, hers widened in shock.

"There!" Lita said with a smirk. "You see what that man is capable of? How he treats someone he claims to care about? Now look at how _Black Hat_ treats me!"

She thought back to their tender moments in bed, making sure White-Eye saw how careful he was whenever he touched her.

"Is it really any surprise that I have no intention of betraying him?" Lita said triumphantly.

When the memories got too erotic, White-Eye covered her eye and quickly dashed out of the room. The feeling of victory was short-lived for Lita when she heard the click of the lock.

Now what was she going to do? It wasn't just _her_ life in jeopardy anymore! Thanks to her, a highly trained assassin had all the information she needed to eliminate the man she loved! Lita had to get out of here and warn Black Hat! She couldn't just wait around for him anymore. If she waited too long, White-Eye might get ahold of the sai! Then, if Black Hat showed up to rescue her, he would be doomed!

Lita looked around the room in a frenzy. Even if she managed to break free of the rope, the only window was too tiny for her to crawl through, and the door was locked. And if she somehow picked the lock, what then? One hero had magnetic powers, one had a lance that could give her a nasty shock, and one had at least three blades, along with the ability to predict her every move!

What would her friends do in a situation like this? Dementia would most likely break the rope as if they were rubber bands, or chew through them. Then she'd crash through the door and bulldoze through those heroes with very little effort. Flug would use some homemade device he kept hidden on his person and then create an exit with explosives. 5.0.5. would just charm them all with his adorableness and kill them with hugs. As for Black Hat…well, he would never even get captured in the first place.

Devastated, Lita hung her head with a sigh. She should have never left the manor. It may have felt like a prison sometimes, but at least she'd been safe there. But only because Black Hat and the others had always been there to protect her. She would've died on those missions if they hadn't been there.

What was the point in even trying? She didn't have any superhuman abilities or surpassing genius like her teammates! She couldn't handle something like this on her own! She was simply dead weight compared to them.

She'd always thought of herself as independent, but the truth is she'd always been dependent on _someone_. Her father, Paulo, Black Hat, everything she'd ever done had been for someone else, and she would always receive something in return. Comfort, accommodation, protection. No, she wasn't independent at all.

Then a deep, gruff voice whispered in her mind. "_You are a _remarkable_ being, Adelita Gris_."

She slowly lifted her head.

"_I know how confident you are in your abilities. Now show it._"

Upon recalling all the times Black Hat had praised her, all the times he had trusted her judgment, Lita's self-doubt slowly faded away.

_Come on, Lita_, she told herself. _Do you really think you're useless without Black Hat? You pulled off over thirty robberies before you even had your first period! You beat up countless thugs who were out to rob and or rape you! You wove your way through Black Hat's advance security system and came out without so much as a single scratch! You did all that on your own, _without_ Black Hat!_

Straightening up in her seat, she murmured, "_I_ did all that on my own."

_Isn't that why you took me on, Cyrus? You always believed in me. You always looked right at me and saw something worth cultivating._

How could she have forgotten what she was capable of? She'd never had to wait around for someone to save her before! Now was the time to prove herself. Not just as a member of Black Hat Organization, but as the badass thief she'd always been!

With a new sense of determination, Lita continued to scour the basement for anything that could be useful. Looking down at her bound feet, she noticed two things. Firstly, Sir Voltage had left the glass that had once contained milk behind. Secondly, Lita wasn't wearing any shoes. Paulo had knocked her out while inside, so her feet were only in socks.

Then she had an idea. But she had to act quickly before any of her captors returned.

Her ankles were tied tightly together, but she could still wriggle her feet. Lifting up the right foot, she stepped on her left and dragged it across in an attempt to pull off her sock. It was a slow process, but she managed to step on its toe. Keeping her right foot in place, she tugged her left leg as much as she could. Within a few minutes, she managed to slide her left foot out of its sock. Therefore, sliding it out of the ropes.

Once she shook the ropes off her other foot, both her feet were free. Then, using her feet, she picked up the empty glass and dropped it to the floor. It took three tries until the glass finally shattered into pieces. Lita glanced anxiously at the door, hoping no one had heard that. The muffled shouts suggested her captors were too engaged in some sort of argument to notice.

The next part of her plan would be tricky, so she had to move slowly and carefully, or else she might severely hurt herself. Keeping her feet spread apart to avoid the shards of glass, she scooted the chair backwards. Then, with the newfound freedom in the legs, she stood with the chair on her back. Fortunately, it was a small chair and rather light.

Then she turned to the left, her head craned so she could keep an eye on the glass shards. When she was directly parallel to them, she dropped down to her knees and then to her left side. The position was very uncomfortable, as she was still attached to the chair, but now her hands were close to the shards.

Wiggling her wrists as much as she could, Lita reached behind her and felt around for the shards. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out as her fingers were pricked. Then they closed around a particularly large piece. She tentatively felt around the edge to check its sharpness. Satisfied, she twisted the shard up to an appropriate angle and began sawing away at the ropes binding her hands.

* * *

While Lita contemplated her escape, White-Eye rushed upstairs from the basement, shaken from what she had just seen. She was hyperventilating by the time she got to the living room and had to steady herself against her doorway. The men were still watching the news, but upon hearing her arrive, Sir Voltage and Captain Current turned to see the state she was in.

"You alright?" the latter asked.

"You need some water?" Sir Voltage asked.

Paulo, who kept his gaze on the television, asked, "What did you see in her mind?"

Instead of answering any of their questions, she bolted over to the couch, picked up Paulo by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. It was an amazing feat for someone so much smaller than him.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Sir Voltage said, standing up.

Captain Current also stood. "What the hell, Jun?!"

"Tell me you didn't do it, Paulo!" White-Eye cried, pressing her arm against Paulo's chest to keep him from escaping.

He made an effort not to look at her. "I don't know what you're—"

"Look me in the eye," she commanded, grabbing his face and steering it towards her, "and tell me you didn't try to rape that girl!"

"You did _what_ now, man?!" Captain Current shouted.

She only made eye contact with Paulo for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to confirm what she had seen in Lita's mind.

"You…you…sick pervert!" Screaming like an upset teenager, White-Eye pulled him back and slammed him against the wall again. "I turned a blind eye when you poisoned that old man, knowing it was all so we could stop Black Hat! But to do something like that… Paulo, she's not that much older than _me_!"

"You didn't," Sir Voltage murmured.

"No, I didn't!" Paulo insisted. "I may have…gotten a bit carried away in trying to persuade her to join our side, but—"

White-Eye cut him off by slamming him again. "You kissed her forcefully and tried to take her pants off! Don't deny you would've gone further if she hadn't kicked you in the nuts!"

"Come on, you know me, Jun! I just got a little angry, that's all!"

"Aw, hell no, man!" Captain Current shook his head, looking at Paulo in disgust. "I may have gotten close to hitting that girl, but I at least held myself back! We're in hot water already taking this girl against her will! How do you think Black Hat's gonna react when he finds out you pulled a stunt like _that_?!"

"What'll _he_ care?!" Paulo wriggled to break free, but White-Eye had a firm hold on him. "I'm sure he's done _worse_ things to Lita!"

The ninja shook her head. "I saw her memories of Black Hat. They were all _positive_."

"Impossible! There's no way that monster cares a lick about anyone but himself!"

Just then, the news broadcast on the television was interrupted. For a split second, there was static, and then the symbol of a black top hat.

"_Evening, citizens of Hat Island._"

Upon hearing Black Hat's voice, the heroes turned towards the television, White-Eye finally releasing Paulo. The infamous villain sat at his desk. Usually, when he greeted his audience, his mouth would be twisted in an eerie grin. This time, he was frowning, and his eyebrows were downturned in a hard scowl.

The heroes could already tell something was about to go down, as Black Hat only ever did live broadcasts on national television when he was about to unleash some serious havoc. Of course, given his earlier actions tonight, they had a pretty good idea what this was about.

"_This is Black Hat_," the demon continued, his eye glaring directly into the camera, "_here to bring you a very special, very _urgent_ message_." He slammed his claws onto his desk. "_Someone has stolen something very precious to me. More specifically, some_one_. And I want her back._"

A picture of Lita in her wide-brimmed hat and gray coat appeared in the corner of the screen.

"_My…henchgirl_," Black Hat said, stumbling over the word, "_and Head of my Sales Department, Lita Ladrona, formerly known as Adelita Anders Gris, has gone missing. My associates have deduced that she has been taken hostage by a person or persons who have it out for me."_

Digging his claws into his desk, he leaned forward. "_If said persons are viewing this, know that this transgression has made me very, _very_ unhappy!_"

Regaining some composure, Black Hat straightened up and pressed his fingertips together. "_This woman is irreplaceable to me, which is why I am offering a reward of ten million pesos to anyone who aids in her return_."

"_Ten million?!_" came Dementia's voice from behind the camera.

"_That much, sir?!_" said Flug's voice.

"_I assure you this is no bluff,_" Black Hat said with a growl. "_I will spare no expense to see my Lita safe at home! And I encourage all you villains out there to lend your services, as I have so graciously offered mine over the millennia! But know this._"

He stood, his spine curving as he leaned closer to the camera. "_If I find so much as a single scratch on her,_" he hissed, his eye reddening and his voice deepening, "_I will _personally_ hunt down the party or parties responsible and show them WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DAMAGE THE ONE THING I VALUE BEYOND ALL ELSE!_"

On that last word, he slammed his fists onto the desk, breaking it apart as flames erupted behind him. "_YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY FOR THOSE WHO DARE SO MUCH AS TOUCH THE WOMAN I LOVE!_"

As he wailed in that demonic voice, the screen pixelated until it finally went to static. A few seconds later, the feed returned, though now it was Dr. Flug in front of the camera, laughing nervously.

"_Ahem, so, uh_," he said, tapping his fingers together, "_if you have any information regarding the location of our colleague, Lita Ladrona, call 1-800-Black-Hat and let us know._"

As the number appeared at the bottom of the screen, Flug's demeanor changed into something darker. "_Oh, and the boss is quite serious. We will straight up maim anyone who hurts one of our own_."

He cried out as Dementia shoved him aside, shouting, "_And we'll rip out your guts and stuff 'em in our faces while you're still screaming on the ground spewing blood and then we'll drag out your squishy little intestines and wrap 'em around your_—"

That was when Sir Voltage decided to grab the remote and shut off the television. There was a moment of horrified silence as everyone continued to stare at the now blank screen.

"That's it," Sir Voltage said. "We're dead."

"So, Black Hat doesn't care about her, huh?" Captain Current said, darting his eyes at Paulo. "Well, for someone who doesn't care, he's sure ready to murder for someone!"

"Looks like the things I saw in Lita's mind weren't just her imagination," White-Eye said, crossing her arms. "So, _now_ what do we do, genius? Now that you've assaulted the woman beloved by the most dangerous creature alive?"

Paulo's lip quivered. "Um…uh…"

"Jun's got a point, buddy," Captain Current said, advancing on him. "If we'd let the girl go earlier, we might've gotten off easy! But thanks to you, every crook on the island, possibly the _world_, will be coming after us to get that reward! We're totally screwed!"

"Maybe if we apologize _real_ nice," Sir Voltage said, holding his legs in a fetal position on the couch, "and give her back, he won't be as mad?"

"Are you _stupid_, Lance?!" Paulo cried. "We can't give her back _now_! Remember, you're all just as much involved in this as I am! Lita will tell Black Hat _everything_! He'll destroy you too!"

"And whose fault is that, I wonder?" White-Eye said accusingly.

"But we can't just keep the girl here forever!" Captain Current exclaimed.

As Paulo frantically thought of possible ways out of this situation, he made the mistake of glancing towards White-Eye. She gasped at the flicker of a thought she saw.

"We are _not_ killing her!"

"What?!" Sir Voltage screamed.

"Uh-uh!" Captain current made an X with his hands. "No more sneaky murder plots! You've lost your shit, man!"

"I…" Paulo looked around at the heroes ganging up on him. "We…" He dashed out of the living room and up to the second floor. "Give me a moment to think!"

As they heard the slam of a door, the heroes all turned to each other. The men made eye contact with White-Eye, so she could see their thoughts on the mess they were in.

"He has a point," she said quietly, and her brothers stiffened. "Not that we should kill her, of course. But if we return her now, things are only gonna get worse for us."

"So what do we do?" Sir Voltage asked.

She took out her two swords. "I'm gonna go check the perimeter."

In truth, she too needed time to think about their next move. White-Eye knew sacrifices had to be made in war sometimes, but that was easier said than done. She also couldn't help but sympathize with Lita on some level. It seemed that she truly loved Black Hat and wanted nothing more than to be with him. Although White-Eye wasn't able to read minds through television screens, she could still sense Black Hat's rage. He also wasn't the sort of being to openly admit to loving a person. He wouldn't have said something like that live on national television if it wasn't true.

White-Eye had only ever talked about her past with her foster brothers, as well as Aunt Odette, the woman who had taken them all in. Even before they'd taken up the capes, they had made a silent pact not disclose each other's secrets to anyone else. It had pained her when Paulo started using those secrets as blackmail whenever he wanted a favor.

There was one secret in particular that would put a stain on her reputation, as dark as it was already. It wasn't that White-Eye was desperate to stay in the Hero Organization, but she needed their resources in her quest for revenge. Murder and manslaughter were sometimes forgiven if the victim was a criminal. But there was one issue that had always been controversial among the heroes.

Back in kindergarten, a few years before her mother's tragic death, Jun had been best friends with a hyperactive, redheaded girl. That girl had had a tendency for picking fights, but Jun, even at such a young age, had known a few moves herself. So, their fights had been more playful than harmful.

They had done everything together. They would sit next to each other in class, chase each other on the playground, and always partner up for group activities. Jun had always been rather solitary and reserved, but she had felt comfortable with this redheaded girl, for she had been just as much of an outcast with her off-putting behavior. Jun had even gone so far as to hold her hand a few times.

Then one day, her friend had kissed her on the cheek. Jun then had done the same. No one had thought anything of how close they were together, until the teacher had caught them talking about getting married one day.

It was so long ago, but Jun still remembered her friend's parents coming in and dragging her away while she was kicking and screaming. That was the last Jun had ever seen of her friend.

Luckily, Jun's mother had been more accepting. Scolding the school for its narrowmindedness, she had transferred her daughter immediately. If only Jun's mother had had the power to save her friend from whatever her parents had had in store for her.

Jun knew all too well what it was like to be torn away from someone she cared about. That devastation was probably what Lita and Black Hat were feeling right now. But she was conflicted on what to do, because Black Hat had also taken someone she had cared about. Her mother had told her that sometimes, for the greater good, she would one day have to face many moral dilemmas. She just hadn't thought she would have to face one this great.


	55. This Man Is Dead

**Title named after a song from "The Count of Monte Cristo."**

**Originally, this was part of the previous chapter, but as it was getting too long, I split it into two.**

* * *

"You certain that was wise, sir?" Flug asked Black Hat as they walked through the manor. "Declaring your love for Lita on national television? Won't this put a target on her back?"

"On the contrary, Doctor," Black Hat replied, "this was the only thing I could do to guarantee her safety until we recover her. She has already been abducted, but her captors won't even think of harming her now that I've threatened them. Neither will anyone who succeeds in retrieving her."

Flug let out a yawn. "If you say so, sir."

The demon stopped in his tracks when he noticed his scientist's exhausted state. "You can turn in for the night, Doctor. The Hatbots and Dementia are out searching for Lita, along with all the villains out for the reward."

Upon seeing something down the corridor, Black Hat grinned. "Unless, of course, there is some _other _way you would prefer to spend your evening."

Flug looked at him in confusion. "What do you—?"

"Have you found her yet?"

Jumping, Flug looked down the hall to see Andi coming up to them. Once again, she had borrowed his NASA pajamas.

"I-I'm afraid not," Flug replied, quickly getting over his surprise. "But we've broadcasted the news of Lita's disappearance across Hat Island, as well as posted an ad on our website. If their loyalty to the organization doesn't get the villains motivated to join the search, the reward of ten million pesos will."

Andi whistled. "That'll certainly get their attention." She turned to the demon. "Thanks again for letting me stay the night, Mr. Black Hat."

"Think nothing of it," Black Hat said, waving his claw. "You deserve an even greater reward after all you've done for my Lita." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "If there's anything else you require, don't hesitate to ask."

Her eyes flicked towards Flug. "I'll let you know if I think of anything."

Not comfortable with how Black Hat was touching Andi, Flug stepped between them. "I-I thought you'd be asleep by now."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I couldn't stop thinking about Lita. Are you sure there's nothing else I can do to help?"

"We have a whole island of villains looking for her now. You've helped plenty."

"Indeed," Black Hat said, a mischievous grin slowly forming on his face. "Flug, since Dr. Espinosa is unable to sleep," his tone brightened as he slung his arm around the scientist, "why don't you give her a little tour of the greenhouse?"

"What?!" Flug piped.

The demon chuckled as he pushed him towards Andi. "I'm sure there are _plenty_ of unique specimens a scientific mind like hers will find most interesting!"

Before he could collide completely into Andi, Flug jumped to the side and faced his boss. "I don't see why _I_ have to—"

"You engineered the majority of those plants yourself, didn't you, Doctor?" Black Hat said, glancing between the two of them.

"You're a botanist too?" Andi asked in amazement.

"I, uh…dabble." Laughing nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck. "B-But I hardly think you'd be interested in—"

"No, it sounds intriguing," she said, eagerly holding up her fists.

"That settles it!" Chuckling, he pushed the two of them together so that their shoulders were touching. "Well, I'm going to man the phone for any calls that might come concerning Lita! You two behave now!"

"Boss!" Flug protested.

But the demon was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving the awkward couple alone. Flug had been unable to predict his boss' behavior ever since Lita had come into the picture, but seeing him acting like a meddling parent was definitely the most annoying side of his personality he'd seen yet.

_I almost miss the days he was against the very concept of love_.

Glancing sideways at Andi, Flug realized how suspicious he would look if he made up an excuse. He also couldn't say no to the hopeful look in Andi's eyes. If he just acted casually, he could get through this night without any problems.

"So, uh," he said, clapping his hands as he moved in front of her, "y-you ever seen a Jupiter flytrap? It's like a Venus flytrap, but…bigger. And with more teeth!"

* * *

The greenhouse went on for acres, and thus was easy to get lost in, so Andi had to stay very close to Flug. Not to mention half the plants were carnivorous. With the way she was clinging to his arm in order to avoid the plants snapping at her, Flug had a feeling this was the real reason Black Hat had sent them to the greenhouse specifically.

Flug had no idea why his boss had suddenly decided to play matchmaker. Had being with Lita simply gotten him more interested in romance, or did he just want to make Flug extremely uncomfortable? Whatever the reason, it was certainly becoming harder to contain his emotions with Andi so close to him.

He had really thought the carnivorous plants would've intimidated her, but she gawked at every new specimen that came into view. Seeing the excited look on her face didn't make this situation easier for him either. Nonetheless, he tried his hardest to take his mind off the awkwardness by talking about the plants.

"O-Over here we have a genetically modified version of _Antirrhinum_," Flug said, pointing to a cluster of tall, orange flowers, "commonly known as snapdragons."

Just then, the flowers snapped in their direction, and Andi saw that the petals were shaped like dragon heads.

"I've been calling this particular classification," Flug said proudly, "_Antirrhinum__ accuratus_."

"I'm assuming that is from the Latin word meaning 'accurate,' or in this case 'literal?'" she said, tightening her grip on Flug's arm when the snapdragon came a little too close to her ear. "Because of how literal you've made its name?"

"_Accurate estis_," Flug said with a scoff. "You are accurate. It's for the same reason I named these special bleeding hearts, _Lamprocapnos spectabilis accuratus_."

He gestured over to the flowers in question, which were tall stems with what looked like actual _human_ hearts dripping blood into the soil.

"Is that…_real_ blood?" Andi asked.

"It is!" Flug rubbed his chin. "But for some reason, I can only get them to produce O negative. I'm still working out their genetic code."

"Having a plant produce human blood would certainly cut the need for blood donors at the hospital." She glanced around. "Are _all_ of these plants genetically engineered?"

"Only about 72.3 percent of them." He led her to another area. "We grow natural plants here as well that serve as useful ingredients for my elixirs." He pointed to what looked like white wildflowers and another plant holding black berries. "Such as _conium maculatum_ and _atropa belladonna_."

Andi raised her eyebrow. "Hemlock and deadly nightshade?"

"That's right!" He gave her an impressed look. "Do you also study botany?"

"Not particularly." She shrugged. "But when you're studying medicine, you need to be familiar with all the poisonous plants and their antidotes." She pointed to a leafy green herb. "I'm not familiar with that one, however."

Flug smirked under his bag. "_Salvia rosmarinus_ isn't so effective in killing people as it is making your food taste delicious."

After repeating the scientific name in her head, Andi giggled. "Rosemary." She then noticed a plot of brightly colored flowers she was much more familiar with. "And what purpose do those petunias and marigolds serve?"

"Mostly making the place look pretty," Flug said with a scoff. "That's 5.0.5.'s plot. You can go smell them, if you'd like. I promise they won't bite."

"They better not," Andi said, reluctantly releasing his arm as she squatted down to inspect the flowers. "You know, it's really amazing." She lightly touched one of the petunia petals. "You take lives, but you also _give_ life to these plants." She glanced back at him. "You're truly a walking contradiction."

Flug tapped his fingers together. "I-I could say the same about…you."

"Me?"

He nodded. "You've never done anything bad in your life, yet…you'd prefer the company of someone who's…only ever done bad." He glanced sheepishly down at his feet. "It's…illogical. And nonsensical."

Frowning, Andi stood back up. "How would you know if I've never done anything bad?"

"You want to help people," Flug said, slowly lifting his gaze towards her. "I…want to _hurt_ them."

She rubbed her arm, secretly feeling just as awkward. "People with differing opinions often find ways to meet in the middle."

"Even so," he said, shaking his head, "we're on _completely_ opposite ends of the spectrum of morality."

"Not _that_ opposite."

For a moment, Flug simply stared at Andi, taking in the way her face was illuminated by the low lighting of the greenhouse. No matter how much her appearance had changed over the years, she always looked beautiful to him. Even back when she was a boy, he had always admired her unique, auburn hair. It wasn't as bright a red as Dementia's bangs, but softer, more natural, like the autumn leaves. The estrogen had made Andi's hair longer, fluffier. It took all of Flug's willpower not to reach out and touch it.

Some things never changed, however. Like those faded, adorable freckles that decorated her nose; or the way she would constantly push her glasses back into place, or the deep, chocolate color of her eyes.

Meanwhile, Andi was staring into Flug's goggles, searching for the eyes behind them. The lenses were so dark, only faint outlines were visible enough for her to tell what direction he was looking in. Knowing their actual color was another story, though she had a pretty good idea what it was.

Realizing she'd been staring for far too long, Andi turned her attention back to the flowers. "Oh, look! Morning glories!" She went over to the patch of blue and magenta flowers. "These are my favorite. They bloom in so many colors, yet they're all equally beautiful."

Flug knew she was trying not to address the elephant in the room. Unfortunately, they could not keep ignoring it.

"Why are you _really_ here, Andi?"

She kept her gaze on the morning glories. "I told you, I'm worried about Lita."

"But you don't need to be _here_, at the manor." He stepped cautiously towards her. "Are you…avoiding something? Or…_looking_ for something?"

After another moment of silence, Andi sighed. "Truth be told, I'm…not exactly in a hurry to return to work."

Surprised, he stammered, "B-But I thought you w-_wanted_ to work at the hospital."

"I do. I don't hate the work itself, but…" She hung her head. "Well…I'm not exactly…comfortable there."

Suddenly feeling protective, Flug gripped his hands into fists. "Do they…_mistreat_ you there?"

"Not really. I mean…it's nothing _too_ bad, but…" She brought a hand to her forehead. "It just sometimes feels like…no one takes me seriously, you know? If it was simply for me being an intern, I'd understand, but…occasionally I'll hear them…talking behind my back about…"

She turned around and gestured to her breasts. "Well…"

"I see," Flug said quietly.

"I try not to let it bother me," Andi said, wrapping her arms around herself. "I mean…I've dealt with _worse_, but…it just gets…difficult, sometimes." She gripped her elbows. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, being pansexual. Well, it feels like I have to work three times as hard to gain recognition, being a woman _and_ transgender. And when people learn about my past mental history…"

She stopped, realizing that her nails were digging into her skin. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to release the tension in her body.

"So, yes," she said softly. "I suppose you could say I…needed a break from all that. Especially since I…partially blame myself for Ricardo's death."

"Why?" Flug said in confusion. "_You_ didn't poison him."

"But if I'd acted on my suspicions sooner, I might've—"

"Hey," he said, laying his hands gently on her shoulders. "It's not your fault. If anything, _I_ should be held accountable for manufacturing those pills in the first place."

"I also didn't check up on Lita enough, like you'd told me. I at least shouldn't have left her alone."

He shook his head. "Lita is _our_ responsibility as our teammate, not yours. I should've at least kept surveillance on her. But hey," he said, lifting her chin, "if it hadn't been for your hunch, we wouldn't have any idea Lita was missing in the first place."

She smiled slightly. "We made a pretty good team today, didn't we?"

As if just realizing they were touching, Flug let go of Andi and backed away. "Err…yes, I…suppose we did?"

Shyly, she brushed her hair behind her ear. "That's why…I prefer being here rather than at the hospital. You all take me seriously. Your boss even goes so far as to call me a doctor." She glanced around at the plants. "I also don't have a lot of conversations like this. Not just about science, but…you don't automatically assume I lack the intelligence to understand, and…I appreciate that."

Flug's neck reddened. "Well, you…you _are_ intelligent. _Brilliant_, even." He rubbed the back of his neck. "A-And…people don't normally take _me_ seriously, either. I mean I get along fine with 5.0.5. and Lita, but…they don't always comprehend what I'm saying where science is concerned. So it's nice to…talk to someone who _does_, you know?"

She stepped closer to him. "I do."

When he saw her reaching for his hand, Flug took a frantic step back. He hadn't forgotten her flirtatious advances in the car ride. As much as he wanted this wonderful evening to continue, he couldn't let history repeat itself. He knew what would happen if this relationship escalated into something more serious. But Andi _didn't_ seem to know that! He had to set her straight, without revealing the truth of their past!

"L-Listen," he said, eyeing the distance between them. "A-About what you said in the car…I h-hope you realize that…" He held up a finger. "H-Have I mentioned Rule 10V3 to you?"

"The one about not involving love?" Andi said with a scoff. "Are you saying your boss can break that rule, but you can't?"

He laughed nervously as he continued to back up. "W-Well, it's, uh…d-different for h-him and Lita because…well, she's also a villain while you're, uh…"

Because he wasn't watching where he was going, he tripped backward into a plot of Jupiter flytraps, which were the size of boulders. His arms flailed as one of the plants opened their trap of sharp teeth readily. Andi quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Unfortunately, Flug's inability to regain his footing caused them both to collapse to the floor, with him ending up on top of her.

His neck went completely red as he stared down at her, suddenly forgetting how to move. Andi also blushed, especially considering how close their faces were. It was definitely a familiar position for them both.

Andi had been telling the truth. She was getting tired of pretending nothing was bothering her. Not just all that was going on at work, but the secret she knew Flug was refusing to tell her. She needed to find out once and for all. More importantly, she needed him to know that her feelings for him hadn't changed.

They were so close now. There was just one annoying little thing in the way. All it would take was one swift movement, and all would be revealed. He'd had plenty of chances to come clean, but she was done waiting. Like the first time they'd kissed, she would have to be the one to move their relationship forward.

The moment he felt the fingers on his bag, Flug scrambled off of Andi, gasping in horror. "W-What the hell are you doing?!"

Andi sat up. "I can't keep pretending anymore. And neither can you."

He crawled backwards. "I-I don't know what you're—"

"Why do you still hide from me?" she said, crawling after him in determination. "I realize I may have been hasty, but…you know I couldn't care less what was under that bag, don't you?"

That was a lie, of course. She very much cared whose face was under that bag.

"N-No, I…" Flug held up his hand to keep the distance between them. "L-Look, rules or no rules, this is a _very_ bad idea!"

Suddenly hurt, Andi rose to her knees. "Do you…do you not _want_ to?"

"It…" He glanced sideways. "It doesn't matter! Just that…" He stood up. "Oh, come on, Andi! Face the facts! We're just too _different_!"

"How?" Andi also stood. "We're both geniuses, aren't we? We both feel misunderstood, don't we? We enjoy each other's company, we have similar interests, what more do two people need to be compatible?" Her voice was growing louder and angrier now. "What are so afraid of, Kenny?!"

"It's not that I don't like you!" Flug screamed. "It's just that we…" Then he paused, locking eyes with her. "W-What did you just call me?"

Andi winced, realizing she'd let it slip. Finding no way to talk herself out of this, she sighed in surrender.

"Kenny. That's your name, isn't it?" She opened her eyes to look at him. "Kenning Flugslys?"

Once again, they stared at each other for a long time. Flug replayed all the events of today in his head, only now realizing the meaning behind her actions.

Seeing that there was no point in denying it anymore, Flug hung his head. "How long have you known?"

With her theory confirmed, she inhaled sharply before answering. "I…suspected it ever since I performed the Heimlich maneuver on you. It…reminded me of when you'd choked on that sandwich in the cafeteria."

She joined her hands together, rubbing her knuckles. "With that idea in my head, I…started noticing all the similarities you and Kenny shared. Your interest in planes, the realization that Flug was actually a shortened version of Flugslys," she paused to point upwards, "that plane crashed in the roof quite possibly being the plane Kenning supposedly perished in, your peculiar esteem for both Tesla _and_ Edison, your manner of speech, the way your entire neck flares up when you get embarrassed, but most importantly…"

She moved her hands up her arms, hugging herself. "When we met in the grocery store, you knew my name without my telling you."

Flug facepalmed himself. "Why…why didn't you say anything?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me in your own time." Her voice grew quieter. "Why didn't you?"

He turned away from her. "It's…it's complicated."

Slowly approaching him, she said, "I thought you were dead, you know? For over ten years. Since then, I felt like a part of me myself had died. But when I discovered that you'd been alive all this time, I…I felt whole again. Even more than after I'd transitioned."

She reached out to touch him. "Kenny, I don't care if you're a villain. I'm just so happy that you're alive!"

The moment he felt her hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off. "I'm not the person you think I am, Andi. Not anymore." He touched the plane crash image on his shirt. "Kenning Flugslys died in that plane crash. And from its ashes, Dr. Flug was born."

Andi walked around so that she could face him. "You may go under a different name, but under that bag, you're still the same Kenny I fell in love with." She reached towards his bag. "The same Kenny I _still_ love."

Before she could touch his bag, Flug turned his back to her again. "You're in love with a memory, Andi. You…you don't know the things I've done."

"I know enough to know that you still care about me." She came up behind him. "So, why do you keep pushing me away?"

His voice became a whisper. "To protect you."

"From what?" She scoffed. "Black Hat? From what I've seen, he's perfectly fine with this, as he's also in a romantic relationship. My parents are gone. No one's here to tears us apart this time, so what is there left for you to protect me from?"

"From _me_!" Flug shouted, finally facing her. "I told myself I was protecting you from Black Hat all these years, but I was really protecting you from _me_!" He brought his hands to his chest. "Don't you get it, Andi?! I'm no good for you! And you…" He gestured towards her. "You are so, _so_ good! Do you honestly think you could have a _life_ with someone like _me_?!"

"I already know what you're capable of!" Andi said firmly.

"_Do_ you?! Or do you think that plane up there just _dropped_ out of the sky?!" He pointed upwards, seething with fury. "You know, I sometimes wonder about the _other_ passengers who were on that plane? I didn't know them. Some were just kids. They could've been just like me. Broken, damaged, discarded."

He looked down at his hands. "Yet I killed them. I killed them _all_ without prejudice!" He clenched them into fists. "But all that is nothing, Andi. Compared to what I did to _you_."

She blinked. "What are you talking about? You never did anything me."

Flug then realized that Andi hadn't figured _everything_ out. She still didn't remember what he had done to her. Perhaps it was better to leave it that way.

"I _could_," he whispered. "Being affiliated with me is only going to lead more and more suffering for the both of us, mainly you!"

"Black Hat and Lita make it work. Why can't we?"

"That's different! Lita actually _wants_ to be a villain! But someday, Andi, I might do something too horrible for even _you_ to forgive!"

"Then don't do it at all!" She grabbed his hands. "No one says you _always_ have to do the wrong thing!"

He yanked his hands away. "I signed a contract! I'm in this for _life_, Andi! But it's not too late for you! You can leave here right now and never come back!"

"I already lost you once, Kenny! I'm not losing you again!"

"Be realistic here! What are people going to say when they find out you have an evil scientist for a boyfriend?!"

"You think I cared what people thought the _first_ time were together?!"

"And look how _that_ turned out! And that was just when we were both perceived as males! Now people actually have a _reason_ to judge us!"

"What's _happened_ to you, Kenny?"

He scoffed. "What's _happened_ to me?! I'll _tell_ you what's happened to me! Twelve years ago, I fell in love with this amazing boy, who turned out to be this amazing _girl_, but I didn't care because she was the most brilliant, most wonderful person I'd ever known! But when my parents found out, my entire future was destroyed! I was shipped off to military school, beaten and humiliated for what I was! So, when I see the very person responsible for turning us in, I see that he is punished, not caring who got caught in the crossfire!

"Then I'm taken in by someone who acknowledges my genius and doesn't care what I am! All I have to do is surrender my soul and give up _everything_, including the woman I love!" He raised a finger. "But even after the 82,602 crime I've committed, she's too naïve and _stupid _to see that I am _not_ a person worth sav…ing?"

He quieted down when he saw that Andi was on the verge of tears. Since she often masked her emotions, Flug had only ever seen her cry three times before. When she had first come out to him, when her parents had taken her away, and right before he'd erased her memories. Now, for the second time, _he_ was the cause for her tears.

"You think…I'm naïve and stupid?" she said slowly.

He lowered his finger. "N-No, I didn't mean…"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Andi turned on her heel and bolted away from him. Flug didn't bother following, so he could be left alone with the sick feeling in his stomach.

It was better this way. Making her cry was only further proof that he wasn't good for her. She deserved someone who not only knew how incredible she was, but could treat her properly. More importantly, she needed someone who wouldn't poison her with their poor choices. Flug hated that he'd hurt her once again, but it was better that she hate him than continue to think that he still had a chance to redeem himself.

Just then, he heard a scream. Flug then realized that Andi didn't know how to navigate the greenhouse, or what plants to watch out for! Panicking, he raced towards the screams.

"Help! Kenning, help!"

He found Andi struggling in the arms of his giant octopus plant! Its arms, sprinkled with deadly glue drops, were tightening around her legs and torso! Her face was already turning blue from the lack of oxygen!

"Don't move!" Flug cried. "That's a _Drosera capensis_, an octopus plant! The more you struggle, the faster it'll crush and kill you!"

Andi stopped struggling and gave him a pleading look. Flug glanced around frantically for anything that could help. His eyes fell upon a weed whacker that was only to be used for emergencies. This definitely counted as an emergency.

"Hold still!" he cried, picking up the machine.

The weed whacker whirred like a chainsaw as it cut through the rosy tendril ensnaring Andi's torso. The giant octopus plant wailed in pain, releasing the woman before Flug could finish the job. Andi yelped as she fell forward. Flug tossed the weed whacker aside and quickly caught her. He then pulled her as far away from the deadly plant as possible and they both dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, examining the marks on her arms. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright. Sorry, I should've watched where I was—oomph!"

It was as if she was being suffocated by the plant again as Flug flung his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered breathlessly, running his hands up and down her back. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Andi. Forgive me. Please, forgive me."

"Flug, it's okay," she said. "I'm okay."

"Stop it." He squeezed harder, sobbing as he rocked her back and forth. "Stop…acting like everything's okay when it isn't."

"Everything _is_ okay," she whispered, slowly returning his embrace. "Now."

Flug couldn't forgive himself. He had thought he was helping her by pushing her away, but it had only led her getting even _more_ hurt. Worse than that, she could have _died_! No matter how risky having her close was, he realized now that simply pushing her away wasn't any better.

"Andi?" Flug said, settling his chin on her shoulder as he stroked her hair. "I…I never stopped loving you either."

He felt more tears drip onto his back. "Really?"

He nodded slowly. "I…I'm not perfect."

"Who is?" Andi said softly. "I know there's darkness in you, Kenny, but…I'm not afraid of it." She gently rubbed his back. "You don't have to tell me everything now. You can tell me in your own time." Her fingers brushed against the edge of his bag, though she quickly retracted them. "I'm willing to wait."

His heart was still heavy from so much guilt, but now that she was here, in his arms once again, Flug was determined to make the moment last as long as possible.

"I promise you, Andi," he whispered, clutching her tightly, "I'll _never _push you away again."

* * *

**The reason I started writing the LitaxBlack Hat fic before the FlugxAndi fic, was because I had yet to actually figure out Flug and Andi's relationship! There were at least three different versions of this scene alone! Some versions didn't end so well. I can tell you I originally intended Andi to be in the dark longer about Flug's true identity, but then realized I'd set her up to be too intelligent for that. ****I hope the version I went with suffices.**


	56. I Will Survive

After pacing in his childhood room for what felt like hours, Paulo decided on the best course of action to take. There was no way Black Hat would forgive him for what he had done, but Lita was another story. All Paulo had to do was apologize for getting carried away. After all, it had worked before. Then he wouldn't have to resort to more drastic measures and his foster siblings wouldn't be questioning him anymore. It was the only way to save all their skins.

So, putting on his most charming smile, Paulo went back down to the basement. Fortunately, his brothers were too engrossed in the television to notice him. He doubted they would let him go down there alone.

"Lita?" he called gently as he opened the door. "Look, about what happened earlier, I'm really…"

Then he froze. The chair was not only empty, but on the floor, its back-left leg missing. The rope that had been used to bind Lita was in a heap, surrounded by scattered shards of glass, specked with blood.

"Oh, no," Paulo muttered, going over to inspect the wreckage. "No, no, no! How did she even—?"

He was knocked over the head before he could finish that question. Lita, who had been hiding behind the door, watched as he collapsed to the floor, the missing chair leg in her hands. She had ripped it off, knowing she couldn't escape arming herself. All those training sessions with Dementia and Black Hat had really paid off.

She released the breath she'd been holding, taking a moment to rub her sore hands. She'd cut them on the glass while sawing through the ropes, and so had torn off both her sleeves to bandage them up. Hopefully, she could get to Flug before the wounds got infected.

There had been a fifty-fifty chance she'd be able to knock out the next person to come through the door. She didn't have any tools to pick the lock—she made a mental note to start wearing hairpins—so waiting for someone else to open the door had been her only option. White-Eye probably would have seen her coming, and Sir Voltage's helmet would've protected his head. She could've taken out Captain Current, but she was glad the unlucky bastard had been Paulo. She'd been wanting to hit him over the head for a _long_ time!

When she saw that he was still breathing, Lita felt an urge to finish the job, but knew she didn't have time to enact revenge. The others could come down at any minute. The opportunity to escape was _now_.

In case the chair leg wouldn't be enough, Lita picked up one of the larger shards of glass and slipped it into her back pocket. She would just have to remember not to accidentally sit on it. Taking one last resentful look at Paulo's unconscious body, Lita went out the door.

Keeping the chair leg raised, she moved slowly and tentatively up the stairs, praying it would be enough to avoid any audible creaks. It was a good thing she'd put her socks back on, as they cushioned her steps. When she reached the top, she found a long, wooden-walled hallway with a door at the end. From the small peephole embedded in it, she concluded that was the exit. But she didn't rush to it, as there was an open archway on either side of the hall. A voice from a television was coming from the left side, which meant the heroes were likely there. Chances were one or two of them could be in the room on the right, so she had to be careful. If any of those heroes spotted her, it would be over. Her chair leg and glass shard wouldn't be very helpful against three superpowered beings.

This was just like her days of home invasions. Only this time, she had more to worry about than paranoid homeowners who kept guns in their dresser drawers.

Pressing her back against the left wall, Lita sidestepped as quietly as she could, listening for any movement within the rooms.

"I don't like this, Captain!" she heard Sir Voltage say in the room with the television. "Black Hat's gonna kill us and everyone's fighting! How we gonna get outta this?"

"I don't know, okay?!" Captain Current snapped. "Paulo's officially cracked and White's off doing that brooding thing she always does!"

Having confirmed that the male heroes were in the room with the television—likely the living room—Lita stopped at the edge of the archway. If they were watching TV, there was a good chance they were facing away from the hall. However, she couldn't be sure of that. Glancing across the way, she could see partially into the other room, the kitchen. She didn't see or hear anyone inside. However, she still had no idea where White-Eye was, or if there were any other rooms in the house she might be in.

Lita eyed the door that was just a few feet away from her. Luckily, it was bolted on the inside with a chain, along with a turning lock embedded in the handle. No lockpicking or looking around for keys would be necessary. Spotting a coat rack and some shoes lined up beside the door, she realized it might be cold outside. However, she didn't have time to grab a coat and shoes, and doubted anyone here was her size. She would just have to run out in socks.

From the television, she could hear a reporter's voice and sirens. She didn't pay attention to what was said, but knew she had to take advantage of the noise. So, taking a deep breath, Lita bounded towards the door, passing the open archways in three long strides. She caught glimpses of the backs of Captain Current's and Sir Voltage's heads on the couch. She stopped at the door and waited. When they didn't follow her, she sighed softly in relief.

Now was the time to move slowly again as she turned the lock in the handle. She couldn't risk them hearing the click. Then she worked on the chain, sliding it out very carefully. All the while, she glanced periodically over her shoulder and kept the chair leg gripped firmly in her right hand.

Once she'd successfully lowered the chain, Lita closed her hand around the handle and started pushing it gently down. When she tried pulling the door open, however, it seemed to be stuck. The air pressure from outside was most likely keeping it shut tight. Whether she opened it slowly or quickly, it was sure to make a sound.

Lita glanced back down the hallway. If they heard the door opening, how long would it take for the two heroes to investigate? Would they assume it was Paulo or White-Eye stepping out? If Lita opened the door slowly, she couldn't count on her captors ignoring the sound for that long. Her best chance was to slip out as quickly as possible. If Captain Current and Sir Voltage came after her, she could at least get a head start.

Bending her legs in preparation, Lita flung open the door, sprang through, and shut it. All within a span of three seconds. Not taking any more chances, she ran down the front porch steps and downhill as fast as her legs could carry her.

The house was in the middle of some forest. If she was still on Hat Island, she didn't recognize it. It looked somewhat like the woods Flug had gone into to hunt that witch, but she couldn't be sure. But she knew if she continued running downhill, she was bound to reach a road or town at some point.

Realizing she might have to remember the location for later, Lita glanced back at the house. It was a two-story log cabin. Standing next to it was a great oak tree with hundreds of glass bottles hanging from it, jingling as they swayed in the breeze. She remembered her captors saying something about the previous owner being a Vodou practitioner, so that explained the bottle tree.

Lita stopped in front of a white van parked by a generator. It must've been the same van those heroes had thrown her in earlier. Dementia and Flug would take this opportunity to hotwire the van and drive it off to safety. Unfortunately, Lita didn't know how to drive, much less hotwire a vehicle. But if her captors decided to come after her, the van would make it easier for them to catch up.

So, taking the glass shard out of her back pocket, she slashed the two left tires. Now they would have a harder time following her. After tossing the shard aside, thinking she wouldn't need it anymore, she continued downhill.

It was indeed cold. The wind nipped at her bare arms, and the dirt clung to her socks. She winced as rocks and twigs poked into her feet. But she had to keep going, as sore feet and freezing to death were the least of her worries!

She had only been running for five minutes when something leaped out of the trees, grabbing her arm from behind. Before Lita could spin around and hit her attacker, a sword was brought to her throat.

"Make one false move or sound," she heard White-Eye whisper into her ear, "and I slit your throat."

Not eager to find out what this ninja was capable of, Lita shut her mouth.

"Now, listen carefully." White-Eye wrapped her arm around Lita's stomach, pulling her up against her. "I don't know how you got out of there, but nothing gets past _me_ without my saying so."

Here, Lita was confused. Couldn't White-Eye _see_ how she'd managed to escape by reading her mind?

"That said," the ninja whispered, "if you want to make it to town, head downhill and you'll come to a road. Follow it and you'll come to a diner called _Donna's_. It's open twenty-four-seven, so there should be someone there who can get you to a phone."

Even _more_ baffled, Lita wanted to ask why White-Eye was telling her this. Was she letting her go?

"Just so we're clear, I'm not doing this for _you_." White-Eye brought the blade closer, just a brush away from Lita's skin. "I'm doing this to save my own skin. All I'm asking is that you tell your boyfriend to leave me, Captain Current and Sir Voltage be." She paused. "Paulo…I don't care what you do to him."

Her grip around Lita tightened. "But don't think this means I've abandoned by quest against Black Hat. If he agrees not to come after _us_, _we_ won't come after _him_. For the time being, anyway. Nod if you understand me."

Lita nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm going to let you go. As soon as my blade leaves your sight, I want you to count five Mississippi's before moving again. Don't bother trying to follow me. I'll already be gone by then. Got it?"

Lita nodded again. She wanted to say thank you, but didn't want to risk getting her throat slashed.

"Good." She could've sworn she heard a smile in White-Eye's voice. "Next time we meet will be on a more…honorable battleground."

The arm across Lita's chest then moved away, along with the sword. As instructed, Lita began counting in her head.

_One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…_

Not hearing any footsteps behind her, Lita was tempted to turn around, but resisted.

_Four Mississippi, five Mississippi._

Quickly glancing back, Lita discovered that White-Eye was nowhere to be found. Figuring the ninja would keep true to her word, Lita continued to race downhill. Sure enough, she came to a small road wide enough for two lanes. Thinking it was unsafe to stay out in the open, Lita kept to the trees as she followed the winding path.

As she pressed on, Lita wondered what had caused White-Eye to let her go. Had she taken pity on her? Did White-Eye simply feel guilty for assisting in her abduction? Was it because of Paulo's assault? Either way, Lita was grateful for her change of heart, and would certainly find some way to repay her. However, if what White-Eye had said was true, this wouldn't be the last Lita would see of her.

After what felt like an hour of hiking, Lita was starting to understand why her captors had brought her out here. Magic Vodou spell or no, these woods seemed to go on forever. If she didn't have the road in her sights, she could get lost easily. She also seemed to be on a mountain of some sorts if she was still going downhill.

She wasn't sure how much further she could go. Her legs were growing weary, her socks damp from the soil. Not to mention there was still the pain in her injured shoulder and hands. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to at least rub the goosebumps of her exposed arms. If only she hadn't used her sleeves to bandage her hands.

It was so dark out. She could just barely make out the road a few feet away from her. If she strayed too far from it, she'd lose it completely. She wished she had a flashlight, or her cell phone. But even if she did, the light would give her away. White-Eye may have backed off, but that didn't mean the other heroes wouldn't come looking for her.

Lita's panic rose when she heard a howling in the distance. Was that a wolf? What other animals were out there? She'd never really gone camping. Were there bears on the island? Was she even still _on_ the island?

Exhausted, Lita leaned against a tree to catch her breath. She was starting to think she should've stayed tied up in that basement. Now she had no clue where she was, and that diner seemed much farther away than White-Eye had made it sound. What if the heroes caught her before she could make it? What if some wild animal found her first? Fighting people was one thing, but Lita knew next to nothing about dealing with wild animals! Dementia and 5.0.5. didn't exactly count.

It was funny. She'd suspended herself from great heights, faced goons with knives in alleyways, even been shot three times at once. Yet Lita had never felt more scared and more helpless than she did now. At least while she'd been tied up, her threats had been in sight. But out here, there was no telling _what_ could happen! She was cold, hungry, and very, _very_ tired.

Then she pushed herself back up. As terrified as she was, it would do her no good to sit around like a coward. If there was anything working under Black Hat had taught her, it was that fear didn't make a person weak. Overcoming fear made a person _strong_. If she was brave enough to stand up to dangerous beings like Black Hat, she could make it out of these woods.

Lita was certain what she wanted now. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her team. She wanted to be with Black Hat. Not for him, not for her father, not so she could get away from Paulo, but for _herself_. She was _not_ going to let anyone make decisions for her anymore! The only one who would be deciding her future from now on would be _her_! Every step she took was towards that future. A future with _her_ in charge!

Just when she felt like her legs were going to collapse beneath her, Lita spotted light up ahead. With a heart full of joy, she picked up the pace. There, at the base of the mountain, was the diner White-Eye had described. It was illuminated by street lamps, and a pink neon sign that read _Donna's_. She was relieved to see the _Open_ sign on the glass door! Lita wasn't even certain what time it was.

Panting heavily, Lita pushed against the door, causing a bell to ring overhead as she stumbled inside.

"Hello?" she called. "Someone in here?! I need help!"

The plush booths and barstools were empty. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Lita saw that it was a quarter past four in the morning. Spotting an old-fashioned payphone over by a jukebox, she hobbled towards it. She picked it up, but then realized she didn't have any change.

"Can I help—oh, dear Lord!"

Lita turned to see a plump, middle-aged, black woman behind the counter. She must've just come out of the kitchen. Her pink waitress uniform had a retro style to it. A white apron and triangular hat atop her curly, black hair completed the look. She was looking at Lita with wide, concerned eyes.

"Good heavens, child!" the woman said, coming around from the counter. "You look like you just came in from the front lines!"

Lita glanced down at herself and realized how disheveled she must look with her muddied, ripped clothing and bandages. Thinking the lady was no threat, she dropped the chair leg.

"S-Sorry, uh…" Lita squinted at the woman's nametag. "Donna. Donna?" She pointed upwards. "This your diner?"

"It is, but never mind that!" Donna grabbed Lita's bandaged hands. "What happened to you, hon? Were you attacked by a bear or one of them rampaging villains?"

"No, I was…" Lita paused. "Rampaging villains?"

"Yes! Haven't you seen the news?! They're tearing up the whole island looking for some girl or something! You best stay in here until the storm dies down!" She brought Lita over to a booth. "Sit down, honey! I'll get a first-aid kit!"

Lita remained quiet as Donna went back into the kitchen, processing the information she'd just received. Was it true? Were there really villains on a rampage? Had Black Hat sent them to look for Lita? Was Black Hat _himself_ out there? If Donna had seen it on the news, she probably hadn't figured out who Lita was. It would be best if she left it at that, or else her new friend might get the wrong impression and call the police.

"Here we go!" Donna said, rushing back in with first-aid kit in hand. "It'd be no use calling an ambulance with the riots going on."

Sitting across from Lita, she began unwrapping her hands. Upon seeing the extent of her injuries, Donna gasped.

"Dang, hon! Your hands are cut like ribbons! What in the world did ya do, punch a window?"

"Sort of," Lita muttered.

Shaking her head, Donna got a cotton ball and disinfectant from the kit. "The things you kids get up to these days."

"It wasn't like that. You see, I…"

Lita knew it would be unwise to reveal too much, but if she didn't say anything, Donna would grow suspicious.

"I…had to break a glass to…cut through some ropes and…"

Donna then noticed the rope burns on Lita's wrists. "Did…did someone tie you up?"

Lita nodded. "An…ex of mine. But don't worry, I made sure he didn't follow me."

She tilted her head towards the chair leg on the floor.

"You ain't serious!" Donna exclaimed.

"Wish I wasn't," Lita said with a sigh. "Turns out my ex didn't take our breakup as well as I'd thought."

Donna looked at her sympathetically as she dabbed the disinfectant over her cuts. "Well, don't you worry. You can hide out here until it's calm enough to call the police."

"No!" Lita said a little too loudly. "I mean…thank you, but…if I could just use your phone to call my…boyfriend—my current one, I mean—he could just come pick me up. Wait. How far away are we from Hatsville?"

"Not too far," Donna said as she began wrapping Lita's left hand in gauze. "A half-hour's drive without traffic. But I can't imagine _anyone_ driving through town with all that's going on."

"Oh, it shouldn't be a problem for…" Lita quickly stopped himself, glancing at the payphone. "At least let me call him and tell him I'm alright."

"Well, ya won't be able to call him with _that_ old thing." Donna waved her hand. "That hasn't worked in _years_! I mostly keep it up to keep with the 50's theme we got going on here."

Once she was done bandaging Lita's left hand, Donna reached into her apron pocket and handed her a cell phone. "Here, use this while I work on your other hand."

Taking the cell with her bandaged hand, Lita brushed her fingers over the keypad. Then she realized she didn't remember Black Hat's or any of the others' cell numbers, as she'd always had them on speed dial. It was risky, but she had no choice but to call the house.

Glancing warily at Donna, Lita dialed 1-800-Black-Hat. If Donna was to believe her story, she was going to have to be careful with what she said.

* * *

Normally, when Flug didn't turn on his cryo-chamber, he would be tormented with nightmares. This time, however, his sleep was dreamless. It was a good thing he'd decided not to freeze himself tonight too, as he wouldn't have heard the landline ringing.

Sitting up in bed, Flug glanced down at the little spider-legged phone on the floor. Still groggy from the rude awakening, he picked it up.

"Black Hat Organization," he said with a yawn. "How can we be of—?"

"_Aw, I'm so glad to hear your voice! It's me! It's Lita!_"

Jumping, Flug swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Lita! Oh, thank Edison! We've been looking all over for you!"

"_I know, it's a long story and I'll explain it all later! Right now, I _really_ need you to come pick me up, sweetie!_"

"Of course! Just tell us where you are and…" Flug raised an eyebrow. "Sweetie?"

"_Yes, I've missed you too, baby!_" Lita said in a strangely flirtatious voice. "_You must have been _so_ worried when I didn't come home right away!_"

Slowly, he began to realize the meaning behind her odd behavior. "Lita, is someone there with you?"

"_Yes, I'm fine! There's a nice lady here with me looking after my injuries!_"

So, some civilian had found her, and Lita was trying not to reveal her association with the organization. Flug was shocked to hear that she was injured, but decided to focus on the more important details.

"Lita, where are you now?"

"_At this diner called _Donna's_. In the woods somewhere._"

Another voice spoke, though it was too muffled for him to make out.

"_Off Route 46! Thank you, Donna._"

"Alright, I can work with that," Flug said, grabbing his cell phone off his nightstand. "Stay right where you are. I'll call the boss and we'll come get you right away!"

"_Oh, be careful, honey! With all those criminals and _police_ running around, you could get in some serious trouble!_"

Flug nodded. "I understand. We'll try to be discreet about it. You just stay there and keep a low profile."

"_Okay, see you soon, darling!_" Lita made a kissy noise. "_Bye!_"

As she hung up, Flug began dialing his cell. He wondered why Black Hat hadn't picked up the landline himself, as he'd said he would man the phone tonight.

Black Hat answered the call by shouting, "_WHAT?!_"

Flug held the phone away from him for a second before answering, "L-Lita just called, sir! She's safe, but she needs us to pick her up right away!"

Instead of responding, Black Hat started coming out of the cell phone. Yelping, Flug tossed the phone onto the floor, allowing his boss to fully materialize.

"You idiot!" Black Hat yelled. "Why didn't you come get me _while_ she was on the phone?!"

"W-Well, I…" Flug glanced nervously behind him. "I-I thought _you_ were m-manning the phone?"

"I _was_, but I couldn't just sit around while my Lita was in danger, so I stepped out for a while! But that's not the point! If you'd called me _sooner_, I could've traveled through that…"

Then Black Hat trailed off the moment he noticed that Flug wasn't _alone_ in his bed. Laying on her side, facing the wall in a deep sleep, was Andi. As Flug hadn't expected his boss to come into his room in this fashion, he had made no attempt to hide her.

Looking between the sleeping woman and the skittish man, Black Hat folded his arms. "Exactly _what_ were you two up to while I was out?"

"I-It's not what you think, sir!" Flug said, holding up one hand and laying the other on Andi's shoulder. "W-We were just t-talking and…s-sleeping. But look!" He held out the front of his shirt. "W-We still have our clothes on, see?!"

Black Hat shook his head. "Whatever! What did Lita tell you?"

"Oh! Right!" Flug took a quick breath to calm himself. "She's alright, sir. Some lady found her and is looking after her for now. She's at a diner called _Donna's_, off Route 46."

"Good." Black Hat raised his fingers. "I'll go there at once!"

"Wait, sir! The lady taking care of Lita doesn't know who she is! So, uh, maybe it would be best if we didn't…make a scene?" Flug rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I mean…we've already called enough attention to her as it is."

Sighing, the demon lowered his fingers. "Perhaps you're right. I'll take the car then." He turned to leave. "And Flug?" He took one last glance at Andi. "Do carry on with…whatever it was you were doing."

Flug's neck reddened as Black Hat disappeared into the shadows. Looking down at Andi, he was amazed to find that Black Hat's loud voice hadn't disturbed her. Then again, she'd always been a heavy sleeper. Tenderly, he ran his fingers through her soft, auburn hair. He had removed his gloves prior to going to bed. It had been so long since he'd truly touched anyone, let alone her.

After the incident in the greenhouse, neither of them had wanted to stop clinging to each other. So, he had brought her back to his room. Just to talk. They'd reminisced about old times, reawakening the emotions that had stirred in their youth. Then when they had grown tired, they had decided to lie down for a bit. The cryo-bed wasn't built for two, so they had had no choice but to snuggle tightly against each other. Not that either of them minded, as back in their school days, they would take turns sharing each other's twin beds.

As Flug stared at her sleeping form, he contemplated on what this meant for their future. She knew who he was, they had confessed their undying love for each other. But she still didn't know the whole truth, particularly the gap in her memory. There was no doubt she would find out eventually. Even if her memories never returned, she was smart enough to deduce it on her own.

He just couldn't believe she had gone months knowing his identity, and yet had still reached out to him in hopes that they could rekindle their relationship. Andi truly was too good of a person for him. But could she possibly forgive him for taking away her memories? Especially if she knew the reason _why_?

She'd had a point though. Now that Flug had Black Hat's approval, there was no one standing in the way of him finding happiness anymore. No one, that is, except himself.

* * *

After the phone call, Lita asked Donna if there was a bathroom she could use, having only just realized it'd been ages since she'd relieved herself. As she looked in the mirror, she finally saw why Donna had been so shocked. Lita's face was sweaty, her hair tangled with leaves. Her arms had minor scratches on them, her jeans and shirt torn in several places.

Knowing there was not much she could do about her ruined clothes, Lita settled on scrubbing the grime out of her face and arms. Taking out the leaves, she combed her fingers through her hair in an attempt to detangle it. What would be harder to fix was the enormous bruise on her left cheek from where Paulo had slapped her. Black Hat was certainly going to have a lot of questions.

When Lita emerged from the bathroom, Donna was just coming out of the kitchen.

"You must be starving, hon," she said sweetly, holding up a plate and glass. "Got ya some apple pie and milk, on the house."

"Oh, no," Lita said, holding up her hands. "I couldn't ask you to—"

"Nonsense!" She set the pie and milk on the table closest to the door. "You look like you've been to Hell and back! If ya won't let me call the police, this is the least I can do for ya!"

Lita smiled as she sat down. "Thanks."

Voraciously, she dug into the pie, sipping the milk between bites. The trek through the woods had really worked up her appetite and thirst.

"So," Donna said, her expression serious as she sat across from her. "You…you say this ex of yours…_kidnapped_ you?"

Lita nodded.

"But this new boyfriend you just called," Donna said, sounding like a concerned mother, "he's decent to you, is he?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lita swallowed. "Unlike Paulo, Bl—err, _Cyrus_ would never hurt me."

Donna smiled knowingly. "Loves ya real good, does he?"

Lita chuckled. "He's one of those guys who tries to look tough, but he drops that act whenever he's around me. He's really a sweetheart, but doesn't want a lot of people to know it." She leaned onto her fist. "Sometimes, if he wakes up before me, he'll leave a rose on my pillow. Just to let me know that he was there and I hadn't dreamed it."

Sighing, Lita set her fork onto her now empty plate. "I always feel…safe when I'm with him. More importantly, I feel _secure_. Like I don't have to prove anything to him, you know?"

"I hear ya," Donna said, glancing around. "My husband and I, God rest his soul, started this business together." Her eyes settled on the plate. "He always liked my apple pie. He may not be around no more, but…I wouldn't have had this place at all, if not for him. Keeping this place thriving makes me feel like he's still here, working alongside me. The right partner can do that for ya. Make you feel whole even when they're gone."

"Right," Lita whispered, brushing her left hand against her right, imagining it was Black Hat's hand she was touching.

The two women talked several minutes more about their significant others. Lita made sure to leave out any details regarding the true identity of her partner. She was truly enamored by Donna's kindness and how she'd taken in a girl off the streets, tended to her wounds and fed her. It made Lita feel almost guilty, considering all the chaos that was going outside because of her. But it was nice to know that there were still some people in this world who would do good deeds for others without expecting anything in return.

Then there was the sound of a siren and a car pulling up. Panicked, Lita looked out the window and saw two cops coming out of their car.

"You said you wouldn't call them!" Lita said, jumping up.

"Calm down, hon," Donna said, grabbing her arm in an attempt to drag her back down. "If that man who kidnapped you is still out there, I _had_ to call 'em."

"But when did you even…?" Her eyes widened in realization. "You called when I was in the bathroom."

Donna nodded. "Truth be told, I didn't think they'd respond so quickly. Don't you worry. All ya have to do is give them a description and then you can go home as soon as your boyfriend gets here."

"N-No, I…" Lita tried to get away, but the lady had a surprisingly strong grip on her arm. "I-I don't wanna waste their time with—"

The bell rang as the cops came through the door. One was tall and Hispanic, the other was short and white.

"Did someone report a kidnapping?" the tall one asked.

"Nope!" Lita said, keeping her back to them. "Everything's fine here! Sorry to bother you, officers!"

"Oh, stop that!" Donna said, releasing her as she stood up. "I know you're scared of that brute, but these men can take care of him." She went over to the cops. "Yes, officers. This young woman came in, saying she'd just escaped her ex-boyfriend who kidnapped her."

"But it's fine!" Lita laughed nervously, ducking into the next booth. "We don't have to press charges! I'm sure you boys are busy enough as it is!"

"Honestly," the short cop said with a shrug, "we'd take _any_ job if it means avoiding all that hullaballoo in town."

"Yeah, we ain't stupid," the tall cop said. "We'll take a standard kidnapping if it means we won't have to deal with those crazy-ass villains."

_Seriously, why do we even _have_ a police force if this is their line of thinking?_ Lita thought with a groan.

"So, if you could just tell us what happened," the tall cop said, touching her shoulder, "and give us a…"

Then he paused. Suddenly, he grabbed Lita's chin and turned it harshly so that he could get a better look at her face.

"Hold on now!" Donna exclaimed. "What you think you're doing?!"

"Hey, Muggs!" the tall cop called to his partner. "Isn't this the girl everyone's looking for?"

"What?" Muggs said as he came over. "No way, Juarez! You're pulling my…" Then he saw Lita's face. "Hey, you're right! Not only did I see her on TV, but she's been on our Most Wanted List for months!"

"No, no, no!" Lita said, shoving Juarez's hand off her. "You have me confused for someone else! I mean…you know what they say about us Latinas, right?" Forcing a laugh, she gestured to herself. "We all look alike!"

Juarez raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's not gonna work on me."

"What you boys on about?" Donna demanded. "This girl needs help! Why you treating her like a criminal?"

"She _is_ a criminal!" Muggs said, pointing his club at her.

"And not just _any_ criminal," Juarez said, taking out a pair of handcuffs. "She's the reason all those villains are out there rioting!"

"Didn't ya see the news? There's a reward out for her and everything!"

Lita crawled to the back of the booth, which proved to be a mistake as the cops were blocking all means of exit.

"You're coming with us, Miss Ladrona," Juarez said, grabbing her wrist. "You have the right to remain silent—"

"You're not _arresting_ her?!" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Come on, think about this, Juarez!" Muggs said. "Don't ya know what happened _last_ time we tried jailing one of Black Hat's goons?"

"What do you suggest we do?" Juarez asked. "Let her go?"

"No way! I'm saying we could," Muggs said with a grin, "collect the reward money ourselves, if you catch my meaning."

Juarez paused a moment, seriously considering this. Not wanting to go anywhere with these greedy cops, Lita lunged forward and bit down on Juarez's hand. Yelping, he released her wrist. She was about to kick him in the stomach when Muggs pulled out a revolver.

"That's enough of that, lady!" he shouted, beckoning her to come forward. "Now put your hands in the air and step on out of that booth, nice and easy!"

Having no weapons to fend off those guns, Lita slowly raised her hands and moved out of the booth. Juarez began cuffing her hands behind her back.

"You boys _really_ don't wanna do this," Lita muttered.

"Oh, relax, doll," Muggs said with a snicker. "We'll get you back to your boss, so long as you don't struggle."

"Stop it, Muggs," Juarez said, locking the handcuffs in place. "Don't you remember what Black Hat said on TV? What he'd do if anyone roughed up his girl?"

"His _girl_?" Lita glanced back at them. "Wait, what?"

"Come on, Juarez," Muggs said, "didn't you say you could use the money at home?"

"Yes, but what makes you think he'd even give us the reward once he sees our uniforms?" Juarez gestured to Lita's bruised face. "And look at her! He'll think _we_ did this!"

"Hey, we're supposed to keep the peace, right? If we give her back to Black Hat, he and his crew will stop destroying the place! Plus, we'll get some dough out of it! It's a win-win for everyone!"

"Wait, officers!" Donna shouted, pointing an accusatory finger towards them. "I don't know what you _think_ this girl did, but I called you here so you could find her kidnapper! Not so _you_ could kidnap _her_!"

"Yeah, and friendly advice?" Lita said. "If you take me back to Black Hat like _this_, he certainly _won't_ be happy!"

Muggs scoffed. "Like it matters to him how we—"

An explosion interrupted him. The front bell rattled wildly as the door was smashed through, leaving a tremendous hole in the wall. Everyone backed away from the rubble.

"What the hell?!" Donna cried.

There was a low, echoing chuckle as the lights went out and shadows crept along the walls. Donna and the cops looked around frantically, but Lita only grinned joyfully.

"Officer," said that wonderful, demonic voice that entered her ears like a long-forgotten dream. "I would very much appreciate it if you would take your filthy, disgusting hands _off my lovely partner this instant_!"

* * *

**Looks like we're nearing the end. Oh, but don't you worry...we're not done with Paulo.**


End file.
